Road to Somewhere
by Lady Librarian
Summary: What began as a child's story has now become an international bestseller. After 10 years of defeinding what really happened, Chihiro stops believing. Until she takes a road to somewhere and learns some things can't be forgotten. Book 1 of the Kamikakushi Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Storming around inside her tiny closet, she tore his things from the hangers, hurling them onto the growing pile in the middle of her bedroom.

Shoes, shirts, socks, underwear.

Karou left a lot of stuff at her place.

Everything went into the growing pile.

And it was getting so big it took over her tiny bedroom.

Robbing it of the feeling of home.

 _You've been together so very long,_ her mother counseled over the phone after the first time. _Give him a break, Chihiro. Men stray easily when they're young. You've got a good thing going with Karou. He's so handsome and your father just loves him. Plus he's got a good job. How often do you find guys like that today? You can forgive him, can't you?_

Mom made it sound like it was nothing to get upset about.

She made it sound like it was normal.

To be expected even.

Chihiro let it slide the first time after Karou brought her flowers. It was hard to stay angry when someone brought you flowers. The dozen dried roses were still in a vase in the living room. Something else to toss in the dumpster. Because one time turned into two times. And then three times. Until she was calling him at home. She always hung up when Chihiro answered. But she could tell it was her when Karou picked up. Karou never answered the phone. Not even when Chihiro called. Then yesterday she found a pair of women's underwear in his laundry that weren't hers. The worse part about it was he didn't apologize. He just shrugged with a dismissive smirk. _That's what you get for going through my laundry._

She wasn't going through his laundry.

She was _doing_ his laundry!

Anger boiled deep in the pit of her chest as she struggled to tear down a sweater that smelled like his favorite detergent. The only reason he had _any_ clean clothes at all was because she came over twice a week and cleaned his apartment. She didn't have a job. Didn't need one. So she didn't mind picking up after him. He worked such long hours at the office. It was the least she could do. But apparently his long hours had nothing to do with extra work. And her eyes stung with tears as she heaved on knitted material that refused to budge.

The hanger snapped.

Along with the clothes pole.

Chihiro fell to her knees covering her head as the shelves above came crashing down. After the avalanche stilled, she sat up out of the pile. But she didn't feel anything. Not the dull ache where a box had bounced off the top of her head or the throb of her shins from where they'd knocked on the floor. All she felt was numbness. It filled her from top to bottom. Pushing everything else out, leaving her empty.

Because she was alone again.

Completely and utterly alone.

And as she stared at nothing in particular her eyes fell on a piece of paper. It rested on top of a pile of pages spilling out of the unmarked box she kept on the highest shelf in her closet.

It was a drawing.

In it a young girl lazed on the back seat of a car. Her face distant and sad as she looked away out the window. Feet tucked up on a moving box with a plastic wrapped bouquet of roses clasped in her arms. It was signed by Hayao Miyazaki himself. He'd painted the roses yellow with touches of watercolor. Even though in actuality the flowers her friend Michio gave her were pink sweet peas. But this was one of the first concept sketches. He'd given it to her when she toured Ghibli studios.

It was probably worth millions of Yen.

So were many of the things in the box.

Like the first manuscript she'd written by hand. It was so illegible she'd been forced to go through it word by word with the editors. And then there were the drawings she'd made. Pencil scribbles hastily filled in with scratches of color. Miyazaki had been delighted by her crude depictions of the bath house kami, of Yubaba's gigantic bulbous head, and Kamaji's spidery arms. He especially liked the Susuwatari, which reminded him a great deal of his soot sprites from _My Neighbor Totoro_. She'd let him borrow her sketches while he was working on the animated film.

It had been almost ten years since she'd written her book.

But it was still an international sensation.

 _Spirited Away_ had been translated into hundreds of languages.

And now it was the highest grossing box-office film in Japanese history.

Which was why she didn't have a job. Chihiro didn't need one.

That's why Karou had been interested in meeting her. Because of her book. He absolutely loved it when he was a kid. Michio had been the one to arrange their first date. Karou confessed early in their relationship that he'd always wanted to date someone famous. Chihiro didn't really count herself as famous. No one recognized her in the street or asked for her autograph. All the pictures of her in the newspaper clippings and magazine articles beneath the drawings showed the beaming face of a ten-year-old girl.

And then her eyes fell on the VHS tape. Her mom was still on her about bringing it over so they could transfer it to DVD.

On a whim she picked it up and carried it into the living room.

Popping it into the little TV.

Karou was always on her to get rid of the junky little set and get a big plasma screen. He had similar complaints about all the plain furniture in her tiny apartment in Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture. It was small but she had a spectacular view of the bay and the Triton Bridge.

 _You've got all that money!_ She could just hear his exasperated sigh. _Why don't you use it!?_

That was probably the only reason he'd stayed with her so long.

The money.

But she forgot his voice entirely as the announcer from Japan Today blinked on the screen. A perfectly pretty lady whose name she'd completely forgotten. But she did remember her big glittery gold earrings. They were huge. Exactly something Yubaba would wear.

 _Today we have a very special guest for our evening interview, Ogino Chihiro, child prodigy and author of the international best seller_ Spirited Away _. Thank you for being with us tonight, Chihiro._

As she bowed the camera switched to a little girl in a bright pink dress with a way too frilly collar. Her mother insisted she wear it, bought it especially for the occasion even though it was ridiculously expensive. She'd also insisted on the bright pink blush and lipstick that made her look like she'd just finished a bowl of cherry flavored shaved ice.

 _Thank-you-very-much-for-having-me-on-tonight-ma'am!_

The statement came out in a rushing single word. And the little girl bowed so deeply her pony tail came flipping over the top of her head.

Chihiro smiled as the girl on the TV sat bolt upright in the enormous chair. Gods, she'd been nervous that night.

 _We'd like to talk about your book tonight, Chihiro. Would you tell our viewers how you came up with the idea for your story?_

The little girl shook her head. _Oh it's not a story, ma'am. It actually happened!_

The perfect pretty lady laughed, leaning in. _Really? Even the dragon?_

 _Oh, yes! Haku is real!_ She clambered to sit up on her knees in the chair and almost fell over as it swiveled. _All of them are really real! We were moving into our new house in the sub-developments on Route 21 outside of Mizunami city when we took a wrong turn and ended up in these creepy ruins of an old theme park. I didn't want to go in! But my dad just had to go exploring…_

Captivated, the woman listened to every word, every detail.

But Chihiro could tell she didn't believe a single one.

No one did. Not even her parents. And after a while, neither did she.

It was just a dream.

An imagined world full of friends to make up for the friends she'd lost when they moved. Kids stuff. Make believe. Because dragons and talking frogs didn't exist. Neither did soot sprites or greedy black limbed monsters.

There was no such thing as magic.

No such thing as happy endings.

Fast forwarding past the interview, she resume the tape amid a punch of static as another clip exacted out of the snow. A thin angry man with dark glasses and a trench coat was being mobbed by a bunch of TV reporters.

 _Mr. Fukane! Mr. Fukane!_ One of the men with microphones called as they trapped him beside a car. _Do you still purport to be the real author of the book Spirited Away!?_

 _Of course I do!_ He snapped back. _Do you really think some dim-witted ten-year-old kid could come up with a bestseller!?_

The screen flicked back to a newscaster who turned, addressing the viewers. _Legal matters in the Ogino versus Fukane case were settled tonight. The Gifu District Court ruled in favor of the Oginos, striking down Mr. Fukane's outrageous and unsupported claims that he was the first person to be transported to the world which Ogino Chihiro described in her best seller and therefore is the original owner of the intellectual content._

All at once she was incredibly tired. As she hit the power button the TV popped and the screen went black. Looking at her desk, she stared at the laptop open on the table. A word document was open. The blinking cursor the only thing on the page. Ten years she'd stared at that same blank page.

It remained empty.

Just like her insides.

No matter what she did it felt like something was missing from inside of her. Something she'd forgotten. Something she'd lost. And she couldn't put her finger on it. Looking around at her practically empty apartment, Chihiro couldn't find a single thing that mattered to her. Things left over from high school and her failed attempt at college.

Stuff. It was all stuff.

Retrieving the tape from the TV, she carried it back into the disaster of a bedroom that was more Karou's then hers. She gathered all the things about her story back into the box, tossed a random assortment of clothes into a bag, and went into the bathroom to get her toothbrush.

Chihiro stopped. Staring at the woman in the mirror.

She was slim with a long black pony tail and pinked cheeks.

Her dark eyes stared back uncomprehending.

And she was frowning.

Because she was a stranger.

A ghost. Transparent. Lost. Confused.

Chihiro fled the reflection. Box in hand, bag slung over her shoulders, she grabbed her laptop, cell phone and charger, balancing the load on her knee so she could lock up. Flying down the stair well. Dumping everything into her little white Daihatsu Mira. It jostled as she climbed inside, making the plushy soot spirit hanging from the rearview mirror bounce and swing. She watched it dance for a moment and then pulled out her phone. Speed dialing. The answering machine picked up before Yuko could answer.

"Hi, mom… It's Chihiro. I'm coming home."

By car it only took about an hour to get to get home.

The flatlands fell away as Route 19 drifted north east, climbing out of the sprawling suburbs into the gentle swelling hills of the tree covered Kani District. But things had changed since the last time she'd visited. As she turned onto Route 21 she noticed with a sinking feeling that more and more of the trees were gone. And the hill tops that once sported red and yellow maples were now crowned with rows upon rows of neatly arranged houses.

It shouldn't have bothered her. Her parent's house was perched on top of a nearly identical hill. But for some reason the change upset her. It upset her a lot. So much so that she stomped the brakes as she was about to turn onto the winding incline leading up to her parents home. Their house was perched on the edge of a grassy field directly adjacent to the tangled woods that ringed the old amusement park. She'd spent hours exploring the edges of the forest. Watching tadpoles turn to frogs in the mossy ponds. Spying on crows and jays. She'd even seen a weasel once.

But Chihiro clambered out of her car.

Staring at the gigantic sign showing a smiling modern family in front of an equally sensible modern house.

 _Coming soon!_ It proudly announced. _Phase two of the Tochinoki Residential Development!_

And she wasn't looking at the sign anymore.

She was staring at the muddy scar.

The east side of the hill had been stripped of all its green.

The woods were gone.

The old bristle pine and its old tori gate was gone.

So were the little Kami houses and the stone guardians.

Out of the stump covered wound in the earth the cindered bones of the clock tower pointed at the sky. Badly burned, missing its roof and windows, it's blue tiles and vermillion walls were consumed in black. Only the tower remained, listing to the side as if ready to fall at any moment. It was a husk. A tattered shell she did not recognize.

Her knees dissolved. And she caught the door, barely holding herself upright as tears flooded her eyes, falling uncontrollably as she sobbed. And she didn't understand the overwhelming sorrow that assaulted her. Didn't understand the gaping hole that opened in her chest.

 _Gone._

The word reverberated in her mind like the knell of a brass bell.

And she didn't understand.

"Aren't you hungry, dear?" Yuko frowned at her still full rice bowl.

There was gray in her mother's hair. Strings of silver at her temples that didn't used to be there along with the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. Only her pink lipstick remained a perpetual constant. It never smudged.

"I'm not feeling very good." She murmured, taking a sip of tea. It didn't taste like anything. Not barley. Not honey. And she struggled to not to look out the window at the bleeding red earth beyond their yard. "May I be excused?"

She was a grown woman. Twenty years old. She could drink, smoke, and vote if she wanted to.

But the moment she sat down at her parent's table she became a child.

"I don't see what you're so upset about." Akio huffed around a mouthful of pork katsu. "The theme park's been derelict for decades. I'm surprised it didn't burn down sooner what with all the kids from the development going over there after hours and making mischief. Good riddin's, I say. Someone was bound to get hurt over there."

Chihiro looked at her dad as he tipped his rice into his mouth, leaning back to shovel in every last grain. His greedy eyes never left his food, as was evident by the additional weight he was carrying around his middle.

"They're planning on building a park once the houses go in. They'll plant more trees. You'll see. It'll be better than the old forest. With lights, play equipment, a soccer field and everything."

Instantly she was sick to her stomach.

 _Better?_

That wasn't possible.

"You go on up to bed, dear. I'll check on you later." Yuko planted a kiss on her head as she stood, turning to her husband, "Do you want some more rice, dear?"

"Yeah," Her dad held out his bowl. "Pork too. G'night, Chihiro."

Pushing away from the table, she passed through the house without making a sound. She hadn't told them about breaking up with Karou. Hadn't told them that she'd given up on another term at Nagoya University. Staring at the carpet, she climbed the stairs. It was the peak of summer. And a wall of warm waited on the second story in spite of the fact that the air conditioner was humming at full tilt.

But she paused as her eyes fell on a huge frame in the hall. It was brand new, made of silver gilded cobalt glass. Expensive from the look of it. Inside was a drawing, another of Miyazaki's watercolors. She'd given it to Yuko for her birthday. A little girl with a pony tail wearing a pink uniform looked up at the expansive sky of blue. In the distance, curling like a wisp of cloud, was a long line of white.

Chihiro stared at the dragon.

Startled by the thrill that sank through her chest like an electric shock.

Ducking into her room, she pushed the door closed, letting the familiar space surround her like the warm press of the evening. Like her mother's lipstick, her room hadn't changed a bit. It was the same as the day she left for College, right down to the frilly pink rust ruffle Yuko'd put on her bed. Sunset was climbing through the windows, turning the pale walls blood red. And she pushed open her window, letting the evening breath its breath into her room. But there were no cicadas singing outside. And as she curled up on top of her blankets she missed their song terribly.

" _No!"_ She gasped.

Jolting awake, trying to escape the gigantic gaping mouth that opened behind her like a black pit. Beyond the burned shards of its sharp teeth, the monster's tongue bled red earth, turning to a muddy slick that pulled her deeper into the emptiness inside its stomach. And she kicked her knee into the wall as she thrashed. The impact knocked something off the shelf overhead. It beaned her right on the head. Landing in the dark with a musical _plink_!

" _Ow!"_ She whined, sitting up only to find herself drenched in sweat.

Switching on the light, she found she'd kicked all the stuffed animals off her bed. They glared up at her disapprovingly with their beady button eyes. Then she her music box had been the thing that'd hit her on the head. The lid had broken in the fall. The lining was separating from the interior. Leaning over the edge of the bed she plucked it up, only to have something fall out. It was a waded up handkerchief. Pink. Like the rest of the things Yuki bought for her when she was a little girl. There was something wrapped inside it. She turned the contents out into her hand.

It was a shell. Or a scale. Or something.

Smooth and white like a fresh water clam. But harder. Shinier. Thinner. A blue iridescence coated the inside; it showed all the colors of the rainbow as she turned the scale back and forth. Only then did she notice the loop wrapped around it's the narrowest part. At first it looked like a hair tie. But the loop seemed to unroll in her hands, until it became a cord on which the shell hung like a pendant. She had no idea where it had come from.

"Pretty…" Chihiro murmured, putting it on.

The moment she did a cold wind rushed in the open window, bringing with it the smell of distant rain. Reaching up she pulled the window closed, curling up on the bed as she wound the music box, putting it on the beside table to play.

She recognized the tune.

But couldn't remember the words.

Slightly annoyed, she listened.

Until she fell asleep.

It was raining when she woke up.

Her mom was more than upset to find she'd packed the Mira by the time she'd got up to get breakfast together. Chihiro couldn't stand to stay there a second longer. Not with what was waiting for her outside. She got all the back to Nagoya, but passed her exit, finding herself still driving, turning onto Route 1. Heading east. Heading towards the sea.

And it was still raining after nearly five hours of driving.

Fat raindrops pattered against the windshield as she turned off the 1 onto Route 136. And the angry black waters of great Suruga Bay churned below the highway perching on the edge of Izu Peninsula. She eased her way down the waterlogged switchbacks into a little fishing village tucked onto the handful of white sand that ringed Matsuzaki Bay. But even as she slurped cool soba noodles she didn't find any peace. Outside on the beach, towering over the quaint little restaurant, shadowing the beautiful green swells of forest was an enormous hotel. It dominated the circle of land, and from the cleared swathes torn in the hillsides, Chihiro could tell the resort was expanding.

Back in her car, she kept driving, crossing a muddy angry river as the road climbed sharply, snaking its way up and over the cliffs. The blades of the Mira's windshield wipers squeaked back and forth and back and forth as the downpour continued. Falling heavier and heavier until she could barely see the road. But she didn't care. She wasn't afraid of driving in the rain. If anything an anxious point of excitement was winding tighter and tighter inside her chest. It felt like she was getting closer to something. But she had no idea what that something was.

Again she dipped low into another fishing village: Kumomi-cho of Minamiizu read the sign.

On the way back up the opposite hills she saw another sign. A hot spring bath house and inn.

Something snapped inside her.

The same something that made her pass her exit in Nagoya.

The same something that drove her all the way to Izu.

It rang like a bell, sending her fingertips humming.

And it wasn't long until she saw the sign again.

As the Mira parted thick mists that were really clouds as the road suddenly leveled out, cutting inland away from the seaside. Old trees leaned over the road, and she peered through the sunroof at their mossy nodding heads. Cedars, maples, and pines. She was so busy marveling at their huge trunks that she almost missed the turn off. But she didn't miss the "For Sale Sign" tacked above the main gate. She frowned as an irrational twinge of worry started up in her stomach. Gravel crunched beneath the wheels of her car as she slowly trundled down a long drive that cut a winding path through the forest. A swiftly running stream ran its way back and forth beneath the road. And she crossed several wooden bridges. Finally the road opened up into a parking lot ringed by a bamboo fence. And in the distance through the moisture laden air, she saw the bath house.

Something fluttered in Chihiro as memory beat its wings against the inside of her head.

Déjà vu hit her full force, leaving her feeling like she'd been here before.

But she'd never in her life been to Izu.

She stared between the dripping trees at the front of the building. It was a traditional Japanese building, two stories, with many sliding paper doors and windows that glowed with light from within. A long fence continued on either side of the house, disappearing off into rows of decoratively trimmed ornamental pines. Over the top she could see miniature trees frosted in flowers of pink and purple. Rain ran in rivers from the flared corners and gables of the blue tiled roof. Dripping down in a curtain before the split curtains hanging from the inside porch, washing over the light posts flanking the main entrance. A gracefully arched bridge spanned the same chuckling stream from earlier, leading right up to the wide welcoming entrance. Flying in the weather like a soggy towel was a indigo flag printed with the symbol for "bath." And over the door was a great gold plaque that bore the bath house's name.

Hakuryo Onsen. The White Dragon Hot Springs.

Leaving her things in the car, she ran through the rain up into the main entrance, pushing through the curtains. The insides breathed warm moist air that smelled sharp and green. Unfortunately the greeting station empty. There was a steaming cup of tea on the table beside the open appointment book. Feeling only slightly guilty for being nosy, she glanced at today's entry, hoping they weren't booked for a special event. It was empty. Just like the parking lot outside. Hence there wasn't a single set of shoes in the entryway cubbies. Taking hers off and stowing them in the visitor spaces, she hung her dripping jacket on one of the hooks, smoothing her damp hair.

Going around the corner she looked down the empty hallway. Fidgeting. Waiting. A clock on the wall ticked away as the rain pattered on the bridge outside. Distantly she could hear an old radio playing scratched war era tunes. Chihiro started as a paper screen suddenly snicked open. An old lady in a blue head scarf and apron shuffled out backwards. Slowly. Unhurriedly. Carrying a huge stack of clean towels, she was humming to herself absently. Chihiro's heart leapt at the tune. It was the song from her music box. And a strange shiver passed between her shoulder blades. But the woman turned away, heading down the long hall, not even seeing her.

"Ummm… Hello?"

The old lady gasped, tossing towels every which way as she knocked back against the wall, genuine fear turning her face into a mask of wrinkles.

"I'm sorry!" Chihiro cried, coming over to help gather up the towels, folding them back up as she handed them over.

" _Goodness!_ You gave me _quite_ a fright, young lady." An easy laugh slipped from her before she beamed like sunshine splitting clouds, "But please! Please come in! Welcome to the Hakuryo Onsen. I hope you didn't try to call. Unfortunately the phone is out."

"N-no…" She was still hurriedly folding towels, "I saw the signs and thought I might stop."

"Excellent!" The old woman nodded with another warm smile as she opened a cabinet and tucked away the towels. "We're completely open. You'll have the whole place to yourself, lucky you!"

The light filtering in from outside suddenly blotted out as the downpour intensified. It sounded like someone had dumped a bucket of bolts and screws on the roof. Overhead the lights flickered and went out as the radio silenced in the distance.

"Oh dear…" The old woman blinked at the ceiling with a weary frown, "M'afraid that happens a lot out here. They'll come back on eventually."

Suddenly Chihiro's stomach let out a loud petulant growl. The soba noodles hadn't lasted long. And the old woman looked at her before smiling into the back of her hand. Her watery gray eyes disappeared into wrinkles behind her gold rimmed spectacles.

" _Goodness!_ Looks like you came at the right time. I was just going to make lunch." She waved her down the hallway, beckoning, "My name is Mrs. Nikkou and I would be honored if you would accept the hospitality of my kitchen."

Chihiro followed, instantly feeling at home. Mrs. Nikkou reminded her of someone. But she couldn't remember who. A spark of irritation went through her at the failure of her memory. She was forgetting things left and right! But it was definitely not dad's mother. Mrs. Ogina was a foul tempered old pepper-pot with a penchant for scolding and slapping hands. She had a jar of rice candy that was a relic from the Meiji Era. Grandmother Ogina insisted Chihiro take a piece every time they visited even though they were all stuck together and rubbery.

But her attention drifted form family relations as they passed the main hall. This is where communal meals were served to guests. It was a big beautiful room floored entirely in tatami mats with many sliding paper screens. The open rafters were constructed of enormous beams, cut from single trees from the look of it. All the exposed wood was stained in warm maple, just like the lacquered hall floors beneath her feet. She peered inside, marveling at the beautiful screen paintings. Long spindly pines emerging from creamy mists. Then she caught sight of a Kamidana at the very end of the room. Facing west, the household Shinto shrine was decorated with a gigantic shimenawa, one of the biggest braided rice straw ropes Chihiro'd ever seen. Hanging from it were numerous shide, which brushed blooming wands of sakisaki leaves set up in earthware vases. Oranges, cherry blossoms, bowls of water, sake, and rice also adorned the house shrine.

Yuko and Aiko were both modern Japanese. They didn't necessarily believe in anything expect the healthy development of material wealth. Although she'd never really thought much about religion, for some reason the fact that Mrs. Nikkou was a Shintoist made Chihiro very happy.

Continuing down the long hallway, they pushed between an indigo split curtain printed with cranes, going down series of wide steps into a cozy kitchen that seemed to span hundreds of years. Tucked under the somewhat smoky sloping eaves, it boasted a traditional open fire pit as well as a wall hearth. It also had a somewhat modern range and refrigerator: hulking chrome war era beasts from the look of them.

"Here we are," the old lady beamed.

And the fridge began vibrating tremulously as the motor kicked on. And the lights flickered on overhead somewhat dubiously.

"Hah!" Mrs. Nikkou laughed as she came down to the big sink. It was tiled in rich emerald squares. So were the walls and floor, a sharp contrast to the shockingly bright orange cushions on the benches at the small table in the breakfast nook. Bunches of tart smelling herbs hung on hooks far overhead. And a battered black kettle hissed and sputtered on the pilot light.

Chihiro jumped back as the hissing continued, shrinking from the black cat that she'd mistaken for a heap of charcoal. It fluffed up its tail, growling as its eerie red-brown eyes fixed on her.

"Oh, that Cinna." The bath house keeper waved dismissively even as the creature continued to glare. Her dander had gone down, but her tail remained at end like a bottle brush. "Cinna for cinnamon. She's a good kitty. Aren't you Cinna?"

The cat looked away from the old woman's cooing. Smacking her lips in utter disdain she slunk out a hatch in the back door with the tip of her tail twitching, letting in a puff of damp smelling air. And Mrs. Nikkou bowed her to the kitchen table, returning with a cup of green tea.

"I do apologize for not serving you in the main hall," She fretted bashfully, "But it's so much warmer in here."

"Thank you for the tea," The bowed to each other, "No, no. I like it here." Chihiro assured her as she whipped up in what seemed like the blink of an eye a delicious lunch of a rich seafood broth and fish dumplings with boiled rice and pickled daikon radish on the side.

"This is absolutely delicious!" Chihiro bowed again as Mrs. Nikkou refilled her rice bowl.

"Oh, you're too kind." She flushed just a little bit, revealing that she must have been quite beautiful when she was younger. She poked a knotted finger at the window, "I still grow the diakon in my garden, although I'm too old to grow much else. My grandson Hidé brings me the fish fresh from the sea. He's about your age. A fisherman down in Minamiizu like his father Maboru."

Chihiro found herself frowning, "You live here all by yourself?"

"I do. No one here but me and Cinna. Hidé comes to visit me whenever he can. And the bathhouse guests come as they may. Sometimes I hire girls from town to help in the summer. But the sea took my husband twenty years ago so I'm used to running this place," She remained smiling as she sipped her tea, and Chihiro almost missed the last part.

"I… I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. What the kami take they eventually give back." She waved again, her eyes lost in wrinkles, "But what brings you to Shizuoka?"

"I…" Chihiro floundered, "I don't know."

"Eh?" Mrs. Nikkiou beamed up at her, her pale eyes strangely knowing, "You're on a pilgrimage them?"

"I… I guess so."

"What are you looking for, my dear?"

"Dunno…"

"If you have time you should go ask the Kami-sama at the Sengen Jinja. It's a beautiful shrine if you have the legs for all the stairs. How long will you staying with us, dear?"

"A while I think. Maybe a week." That sounded right. Because more and more Chihirou had a feeling she needed to be here. Thanks to Mrs. Nikkou it already felt like home.

"Wonderful! I must say I haven't had hardly any visitors this season." A line formed between her brows, and the frown on her lips seemed thoroughly out of place, "People just don't get away as much as they used to. Young folks don't want to leave behind their phones and their computers. And old folks don't have the money they used to. What with the hot springs in Atami by the train lines and that big resort in Matsuzaki, we're seeing fewer and fewer people out here. My son and grandson already have their hands full with fishing. Neither one of them are interested in hot springs. Too bad I never had a daughter, because the bath house had been in the family for ages. But I'm getting old and I just can't keep up anymore. It's sad, but unfortunately I'm trying to sell our little Onsen."

"Bah… Enough of my troubles," the shadow passed from the old woman and her face resumed its Buddha's smile as she flushed darkly, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my… You know what, my dear? I just realized I haven't asked you your name yet."

"Ogina." Chihiro smiled, "Ogina Chihiro."

Mrs. Nikkou stared at her like a gaping fish, her colorless eyes going large and utterly shocked. It took her a moment to find her voice, which was hushed with hope.

"The… the author of _Spirited Away_?"

"Ummm..." It was her to turn to go bright red, "Y-yes."

Mrs. Nikkou stood bolt upright in her chair, clapping her hands and laughing exultantly, giving Chihiro quite a scare.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She dabbed her glowing eyes with the corner of her blue apron, reaching out to take her hand, " _Oh_ , you must think I'm a crazy, _crazy_ old lady, but I can't tell you how _delighted_ I am to meet you. And not just because I run a bath house, ha- _hah!_ I used to read your book to little Hidé practically every night when he was a boy. He loves it still. Almost everyone in Kumomi and Minamiizu have copies since the movie came out. I'll have to call him when the phones come back on. I'll ask him to take you to the Shrine and show you around town."

"T-thank you." It hard to not smile when Mrs. Nikkou was smiling.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry for making a fuss." She was bright pink again, bowing again and again so the back of her blue head scarf waved up and down in the wind she was generating, "Here you are on vacation trying to relax! But could… Could I ask a small favor? Would you please sign Hidé's book?"

"Of course," Chihiro reassured her with a bright smile. "I'd be glad to."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mrs. Nikkou bowed her way out of the room, and she could hear the quick patter of the old woman's steps growing distant as she went off somewhere into the inn to retrieve the book.

As she waited Chihiro pulled the bit of shell from under her shirt to fiddle with the smooth surface. Worrying it back and forth between her fingers. Until she heard the approaching patter of Mrs. Nikkou's slippered feet.

"Here it is!" She held up the colorfully bound hard back as she pushed through the curtains, "A first edition even!"

But she came up short, her eyes going wide behind her glasses as she stared at Chihiro's shell necklace.

"Where did you get that?" She was pointing. Recognition flared up in her colorless eyes like an exploding firecracker. And the line was back between her brows as they knitted high onto her forehead.

"This?" She looked down at the shell, "I… I dunno… I found it at my parent's house before I came here. Do you know what kind of shell it is?"

"Actually it's a scale. Not a shell." Mrs. Nikkou was smiling again, but it seemed forced as she put the book before her and retrieved a pen from a jar beside the ancient looking phone. Bowing again. Deeply. "I can't thank you enough, Miss Ogina. This really does mean the world to me."

Rolling around on top of the futon, Chihiro sighed into the indigo twilight.

She couldn't sleep. _Again._

All she could think about was the "For Sale" sign out front.

Outside the cicadas were singing away. And she listened. Finally giving up. Coming down the stairs from the second story where her room was located, Chihiro opened a sliding door and stepped out onto the roofed balcony running all three sides of the courtyard. The Hakuryo must have been a farm at one point. Because the cleared gardens went on and on. Raised beds mostly choked with weeds melted into the distant tree line.

The rain had passed.

Leaving behind a sea of stars.

Looking at the sky she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen stars.

Nagoya was too big a city. Noisy and bright 24 hours a day.

And beyond the adjacent wing of the inn she could see steam rising into the clear night sky from the outside pools. Following the covered walkway to the changing rooms, storing her things in one of the lockers before stripping down to a towel. She scrubbed herself with the soap in the wash cubicles before pushing through the split curtains out into the patio. The steaming pool was lined with flat black stones probably hauled up from the beaches, smelling slightly sulfurous. The water was as green as the tiles in the kitchen. And a waterfall gurgled from a pile set up in the deep end. All around the high fence were well manicured miniature trees. A blooming plum leaned out over the pool, dusting it with the red snow of its petals as the black mirror of its surface reflected the Milky Way overhead.

Chihiro shivered as she pinned her locker key to the folded her towel, putting it on the lip of the pool, stepping into the hot water. At first it was a shock against her skin. But the heat faded, turning soothing and silk as she waded through the shallows to the deep side. Pulling her long black hair from its bun, she ducking her head under the water. Holding her breath she sank to the bottom, enjoying the whispering feel of her hair floating around her bare skin.

It was so quiet under the water. So peaceful.

Wrapped it in completely she forgot the emptiness inside.

Forgot all about cheating Karou.

She wished she could become a fish. Or a turtle.

Anything so she didn't have to surface.

But her lungs were beginning to burn.

Reluctantly she straightened, gasping in a breath, only to catch shreds of a quick approaching conversation. Chihiro shrank behind the waterfall, hiding, listening as an unfamiliar female voice called out in utter irritation. Young and snippy.

"Ba-chan! _Ba-chan!?_ Will yeh _quit_ makin' me _chase_ yeh!?"

There was no mistaking the drawl of the strange woman's northern accent. Just like there was no mistaking the harried patter of Mrs. Nikkou's slippers. But Chihiro frowned. Because there were no other guests at the Ryoken. She hadn't heard any cars pull up. And Mrs. Nikkou said she lived alone.

"Oh, dear…" The old woman was pacing, obviously upset, "Oh, dear, dear, dear… Where am I going to get _that_ kind of money? I can barely afford to pay our property taxes as is. But they're going up _again_!? Oh, dear…"

"Will yeh stop frettin' 'bout money an' listen to me!?" The stranger hissed. They were on the patio now, and Chihiro shrank closer against the smooth rock, cheeks burning. Because she was very naked.

" _Shhh, Cinna!"_ The old woman whispered, "You'll wake up Chihiro!"

Cinna?

Chihiro blinked. Cinna was the cat's name.

"Ah, calm down. Yeh can't hear nothin' at the house from here. Besides, let her hear! M'telling yeh she _wants_ teh buy the ryoken!"

And Chihiro started. How… How did she know!? She hadn't said a thing to anyone! She listened more intently, cheeks still burning as the strange continued to talk. Making so sense at all.

"This's what' you've been waitin' for! An' she's perfect! When you ever gonna find another human better'n her!? That necklace is proof!"

Necklace? Chihiro's hand unconsciously went to the shell around her neck. She'd forgotten to take it off.

" _I know! I know!"_ The old woman fretted, "But _they_ want this place so badly I don't know what they'll do!"

"I'll tell you what they'll do!" The younger woman growled like an angry cat, "They'll tear down the village and the hill sides and the trees and the shrines! They'll fill in the bay and the rivers and streams and build condos, and… and _resorts!_ " She spat the word like poison, "And it will be _just_ like the Tama Hills! They'll be no where left for us to go! I won't play human like the tanuki or the kitsune! I'd rather beg for scraps!"

"Buddha be merciful…" Mrs. Nikkou was praying, her soft voice tremulous in the distance, "Buddha be merciful…"

Chihirou went still as the stone beside her as she imagined the perfect hills stripped of all their green. Bleeding muddy red as the cranes loomed overhead. And her insides boiled with rage. No. She wouldn't stand to see the same thing happen to these hills. Not if there was anything she could do about it.

But Cinna wasn't done with her tirade yet.

"I don' like you bein' here by yourself! Works too hard for you. An' I can't be around all the time to look after you! That's why you gotta sell to _her_ before the city takes back the property and _They_ get their hands on our home at the auctions."

Chihiro was beginning to understand that _They_ was synonymous with developers. Probably the same people responsible for tearing holes in the hills of Matsuzaki.

"But she's such a nice girl!" Mrs. Nikkou was tearful, "I couldn't stand myself if they did something to her."

"Aw... She's got ah few tricks up her sleeve." The younger woman dismissed her worries, growing mysterious, " _He_ came with her, after all."

He? Chihirou frowned. Who had come with her?

"R-really?" The old woman was snuffling hopefully.

" _Tch!_ Where do you think all that _damned_ rain came from!?" Cinna smacked her lips irritably, just like the cat in the kitchen, "Chihiro's gonna wake up sooner or later. S'written all over her face. Best it be _here_ an' not in the city."

How… How did these people know her? She'd never been here before, but these people seemed to know things about her no one could know. None of this made any sense!

"Leave it alone for tonight, Cinna… We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The stranger sighed. Her voice fading as she pushed back through the curtains into the changing room, "See yeh, Ba-chan."

"Good night, Cinna." Mrs. Nikkou paused, talking to herself now. "Oh… What's this doing here? Goodness… This old lady is leaving things all over the place."

Oh no…

Chihiro waited anxiously until the inn keeper's slippers patted their way into the distance, coming out from behind the rock only to find her towel was gone. And so was the key. Why she'd even bothered to lock her stuff up was beyond her. There was no one out here! Although apparently there _were_ people out here. Whoever this Cinna lady was Chihiro had no clue. One thing remained certain. She was going to have to wear a towel back to her room and be glad no one else was staying at the Ryoken.

With a heavy sigh she ducked back under the water, tucking her knees up against her chest, blowing out the air in her lungs until she sank to the bottom. The bubble gurgled in her ears. Filling her head with watery murmurs.

Once again she was forced to surface before she wanted to.

Gasping and coughing, she wiped the water from her eyes.

Blinking.

Staring at the clothes that had appeared on the rock beside the stairs.

Her clothes. Neatly folded and placed onto of a fresh towel.

Looking around she didn't see anyone.

No one at all.

"H-hello?" She called to the silence, receiving it in return.

 _What the hell was going on at this place!?_

Chihiro frowned at the tray set out in the great room.

She barely noticed it as she passed.

It was positioned in the place of honor. At the head of the long low table that stretched the length of the room. Directly below the Kamidana. It looked like it had been there all night. But the rice bowl was empty and tea cup dry. So was the plate bare of any food. A white dragon was painting on the ceramic dish, hovering over the curving emerald hills that dropped into a glassy cobalt glazed sea.

But the plate was not entirely empty.

In the middle, balanced in the cup of an shell, was a perfect pale pearl.

Still frowning, Chihiro picked up the tray and carried it down the kitchen steps. And her eyes went straight to the cat curled up in front of the refrigerator exhaust. The tip of her black tail flicked and twitched as a red eye cracked open in the barest acknowledgement that she existed.

"Good morning, my dear," Mrs. Nikkou beamed over the pot of rice porridge she was stirring. Although a nervous twitch tightened her eyes as she saw the tray in her hands and the shell on the plate.

"I found this in the great room."

"Goodness… I'm such a forgetful old lady." She took the tray and set it aside, waving her towards the table, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Normally she would have replied yes.

Currently, however, she was very sick to her stomach.

She hadn't slept a wink last night.

Thinking about what the _other_ Cinna said.

Because she was right, and no amount of queasiness would change her mind. And after ten years of staring at an empty word document, she decided she needed a change of profession. Getting down on her knees, Chihirou bowed deeply.

"If you please, Mrs. Nikkou, I would like to buy your bath house."

The old woman dropped her spoon.

It bounced off the range ad clattered to the floor.

Stretching, Cinna got up and came over to lap up spilled flecks of rice.


	2. Chapter 2

_"This is an outrage!"_ The business man screamed.

He was absolutely red in the face.

Lobster red beneath the buzzed cut of his coarse black hair.

He looked like a furious boar in spite of his good suit, gnashing his teeth and stomping his hooves. Clutching the edge of the table as the district clerk regarded him with detached calm. Chihiro watched from the hallway, looking through the blinds with her hand on her cell phone, ready to call an ambulance or the police. Because the heavy set fellow looked like he might keel over dead at any moment or reach across the table and throttle the city worker.

He sounded almost as mad as her dad.

Maybe a little madder.

Chihiro'd only just worked up enough courage to call her parents earlier that morning. Akio snatched the phone away from Yuko, yelling so loud she couldn't understand a thing he said. Finally she had to hang up on him. She'd never hung up on her dad before. In a way it felt good. Because nothing they could say would change her mind. Nor was there anything they could do.

She was 20 years old.

An adult.

The money was hers.

She'd come down to Minamiizu to sign the closing agreement, pick up the title and plat map. In spite of the fact that she was the new owner, Chihiro insisted the old woman stay with her as long as she liked. Rent free. Something else her dad had blown a gasket over. But Chihiro didn't see it the way he did. She had _a lot_ to learn. Writing a book about a bath house and actually running one were two _very_ different situations. Thankfully Mrs. Nikkou was more than willing to teach her.

The bath house hostess gave her a tour of the buildings yesterday. And she followed, madly taking notes of all the things that needed to be fixed. Loose or rotten floor boards, bad wiring, leaky roofs, weedy gardens, choked chimneys, and leaning fences. And that was just the main house! Chihirou's heart sank as she reviewed what she remembered of the list. It was _way_ too much work for one person. She had no idea how Mrs. Nikkou managed all these years! But if it came to it she could hire a handyman. It's not like she couldn't afford one.

In spite of all the problems, Chihiro couldn't help but relish the many mysterious secrets the Hakuryo offered. Like the hidden closets that popped open when you pressed the right wood knot. The tiny shrines tucked high above the doorways to each wing. All the beautiful screen paintings and scrolls. And the great cupboards full of linens, herbs, and soaps in the attic next to the tiny room she was claiming as her own. It had been Mrs. Nikkou's office. The gorgeous view it offered of the winding gardens and shaded pools was buried in dusty boxes of records and receipts. Because the dear old woman didn't own a computer. Chihiro frowned, considering she might need to get an accountant too.

But most mysterious of all was the tray left out in the great room.

Positioned at the seat of honor.

She'd crept down in the gray hours on a whim to see if it was there.

It was. The dishes were empty. Neatly stacked.

And this time left as payment, resting on a lacy green maple leaf, was a tiny piece of yellow gold.

She left everything as she found it. Exercising all her self control to keep from asking the old woman about it when she gave her a ride into town. Mrs. Nikkou was picking up a bus for an overnight visit her son Maboro. He lived in Matsuzaki, the largest port in the area. His fishery business was based out of the city's harbor. By way of thanks Mrs. Nikkou insisted on arranging a tour of Minamiizu for her. Luckily the phone was working and she'd made a call to her grandson. Apparently Hide still lived in Mizunami. He was going to meet her in the parking lot after she was done in the title office.

Chihiro's heart thrilled nervously.

It had only been two days since she'd offered to buy the Bathhouse.

Just enough time to have her lawyer look at the documents.

And her bank transfer the funds.

For the first time in a long time, she felt good about her decision.

At least she had until people started yelling.

And Chihiro hadn't been expecting this.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Wara." The clerk answered his outburst with frosty calm, "I assure you that this transaction is completely legal. The seller accepted the buyer's bid. The documents are binding. The amount paid in full and the title already transferred."

" _B-but did you see the amount!?"_ He shouted again, pounding his fist onto the table, "My client offered nearly _twenty times_ that!"

Whoa! Chihiro's insides squirmed at that revelation.

"And the seller _refused_ your client's offer."

The clerk steepled his long graceful hands. He had beautiful features for a man. Fox features. Long faced, high cheek bones, pale skin, and sly gold eyes. Yellow even. And if only for a moment Chihiro saw him as a fox. Red fur immaculately groomed, paws drawn together like a man's. She blinked rapidly, shrinking as the clerks gaze suddenly slid to hers through the blinds. Chihiro's cheeks burned as he caught her being nosy. And a knowing smile pulled at his lips. Like he knew something she didn't.

The same something struck a chord deep in her chest. Humming like a temple bell. And that un-nameable thing vibrated inside her, driving her crazy. Even though they'd never met before she had a feeling the city worker knew exactly who she was. But the clerk dropped his gaze as he stood, motioning to the door.

"As I said, Mr. Wara, there's nothing I can do. The town of Minamiizu bids your client good day."

The portly fellow sputtered.

" _This isn't over!"_ He bellowed explosively. And Chihiro shrank against the wall as the business man burst out into the hall, cursing his way around the corner to the elevators.

"Come in Miss Ogina." The clerk called serenely from inside the office.

"H-hello." She bowed timidly at the threshold, sitting in the chair he indicated with one of his graceful hands.

"My name is Mr. Suzume. I'll be handling your closing documents for the Title Company."

He slid a stack of papers towards her. There were bristling with red tags. One for each place she was to sign. But Chihiro was far from intimidated. This was nothing compared to the legal documents she had to sign during the various publishings of her book. She was getting very good at reading legalese. Before she could ask he handed her a pen.

"Who was that?" She asked after drumming up enough courage.

" _That_ ," Suzume's smile turned the word mocking, doing nothing to disguise his dislike for the man, "Was Mr. Wara, a business man from Oshina Resort's Expansion Committee."

He stood and closed the office door. And the clerk paused, smoothing his beautiful hands over his hair, like a fox stopping to groom mid-stride. Going red in the cheeks, she avoided looking at him, leafing through the pages. Chihiro frowned. Apparently she'd had her first run in with one of the ominous _They_ , Mrs. Nikkou mentioned to Cinna. Suzume sank back into his chair, steepling his hands again, looking at her with his eerie amber eyes, answering her thoughts as if reading her mind.

"I would stay away from Mr. Wara and his associates, Miss Ogina."

"And why's that?" She signed, dated, and then turned another page. Listening, but still avoiding his eyes.

"Because you've just become the largest private land holder in the Kumo District. Something many business men are _not_ pleased to hear."

Her pen stopped on the page.

"W-what?"

Unruffled, Suzume drew out an official looking folder, scanning the contents before unfolding the plot map. The Shizuoku Prefecture was outlined in black. As was the Kamo district and the city of Minamiizu. Chihiro easily picked out the red dot marking where the Hakuryo Onsen was located. But what she didn't understand was the red line that encircled the bath house and the better part of the south western Izu peninsula. It ran the coast from the Sengan Jiju Shrine almost all the way to Shimoda, cutting north to encircle the forests on both sides of the highway.

"62% to be precise. The majority of it is undeveloped beach, ocean cliff, and old growth forest." The sly smile was back, "While we're on topic, I should mention that there are many sacred sites on your land. May I recommend you have them surveyed."

Chihiro stared at the map.

At all the things that were suddenly hers.

Trying to understand what she was seeing.

"B-but… I thought I was buying the Hakuryo!"

The price Mrs. Nikkou asked for the Onsen was comparable to a house in a nice neighborhood outside Nagayo. Nothing for her dad to pitch a fit over. She only paid a little more than what he had for their house. But this… This didn't make any sense!

"You did buy the Hakuryo," Suzume tapped the red dot, then drew his finger around the boundaries, "And all the land that goes with it. Although I must say I am glad it was sold to you and not Mr. Wara's clients. I know many people in town who are glad to see the mountains stay green."

Folding the map he returned it to the folder, sliding it across the table to her, pointing at the page on which her pen rested.

"One more to go."

Chihiro scribbled without looking and Suzume claimed the documents, holding out his hand. She shook it gingerly, cringing as she expected to feel fur beneath her fingers. But it remained a hand under her fingers. And if she could she could she would have kicked herself. What was wrong with her!? Here she was making a fool of herself in public, close to insulting one of the strange, albeit friendly, locals. And it was her first day in town!

But Suzume didn't seem to mind. Taking back his hand, he bowed.

Not the usual bow people made in passing.

His was deep and reverent. Utterly sincere.

As if thanking her for something.

"Congratulations, Miss Ogina. Welcome to Minamiizu!"

Outside the sky had cleared to a perfect dome of blue.

Completely cloudless.

And the breeze blowing in off the sea was warm with salt.

Chihiro pause at her car, because beyond the steep green hills. Past the tangled wires stretched across the allies pressed tall and narrow between the clustered white buildings with blue tile roofs. Even further beyond the twin rocks in the harbor. Beyond them all she could see Mount Fuji. The perfect cone of its slopes turned pastel purple in the distant atmosphere. Most of the time you couldn't see Fuji from Nagoya. It was too smoggy.

But here it was beautiful.

And her insides stilled.

Turning peaceful as she watched a screeching flock of gulls sweep by.

Until she noticed the black town car across the lot.

Three locals were leaning close to the open driver's side window. And she recognized Mr. Lobster. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly it was a wonder he didn't rip it clean off. One in the group, a lizardy guy with arms too short for his reedy height, lifted his shrewd black eyes to her, splitting his attention between the legal looking file in her arms and her face. He smacked a guy wearing a leather jacket and jeans, leaning in a James Dean kind of way, exchanging smooth words with Mr. Lobster. He turned to regard her around a crooked nose that looked like it's been broken in a fight. The last man, a big as he was wide looked at her blankly. His eyes were set far too close in his round face. They looked crossed.

Brains, charisma, and brawn.

Going hot in the face she turned her back to them, dumping the documents in the back seat before climbing into her car. But she didn't start the engine. Glancing at her watch. Hide would be here any minute. She hoped he'd come early. But her heart sank as out of the corner of her eye Chihiro saw the three of them coming over as the black town car pulled out of the parking lot. She frowned as brains and brawn stopped in front of her bumper. Then jumped as Charisma came around to knock on her window. Reluctantly she cracked it an inch.

"Sorry to bother you," And he sounded anything but sorry, "I couldn't help recognize you from a show they did on TV for the opening of _Spirited Away_."

That was the last time she'd ever let a _current_ picture of herself be shown on TV ever again. Charisma leaned in, letting his longish hair fall into his face as he flashed a charming smile. His perfect white teeth probably cost a lot of money. Too bad he hadn't been so lucky with his nose.

"I'm a big fan, you see?" He continued, "My little sister just loves your book. It'd make her day if I could get an autograph."

"S-sure…" Chihiro popped her glove box, pulling out one of the advertisement cards her publisher insisted she carry. It had all kinds of information about the recent special edition _Spirited Away_ they'd released to go with the movie. Scribbling her name, she passed it through. Charisma took it, marveling.

"Wow! That's just great! Look at that!" He showed it to Brains, who wasn't smiling at all. Although Brawn was grinning like an idiot. "Minako's just gonna flip. Bet she won't believe me. Hey, could we get a picture too?"

He had his phone in hand, tucking the card away in his pocket.

And Chihiro remembered what Suzume said.

"S-sorry…," She buckled herself in, "I need to get going."

"Awww, don't be like that, Chihiro…" Yuck! She did not like hearing him say her name. "We're neighbors now! Come on out and take a picture with us. We won't bite."

"Really." She repeated as her heart started up in her chest, "Someone's waiting for me."

"One picture's not gonna kill you, baby." He wheedled. And her eyes flicked to Brains as a grin finally cracked his face, showing he was missing his front teeth. Charisma had his hand on the door latch. She hit the locks a second too slow.

 _"I said no!"_ Grabbing the handle she hauled it back.

"Hey!" Somebody called.

Charisma let go of the door, turning towards the man coming across the lot. He was just as tall but the comparison stopped there. His nose was straight and sharp like the rest of his darkly tanned face. Long and lean, wearing cargo pants and an indigo t-shirt with the logo for _Nikkou Fishing Co._ on the chest. Definitely a fisherman. No on else but arm wrestlers had arms like that. And heat burned up into her cheeks, because Mrs. Nikkou didn't mention how handsome he was. Cuter even than Karou and that was saying something.

"Beat it, Hidé. We're busy here."

Charisma's eyes darkened with undisguised hate. Wow. There was some history between these two. But Mrs. Nikkou's grandson ignored him, turning to her instead.

She realized after a second that his eyes were blue.

"These guys bothering you?"

"Nah…" She tried to sound nonchalant. Proud of herself for managing to pull it off, "Just handing out autographs. But we're done now. Let's go."

"Sure thing."

He climbed into the passenger seat as she started the engine, backing up. Yuko probably would've pitched a fit about the fact that she was letting a complete stranger into her car. But Chihiro didn't care. Because the three stooges were still standing in front of her bumper. Charisma had the gall to wave. And the flash on his cell phone camera blinked. For a second she considered flipping back to forward and hitting the gas. Instead she pulled out of the lot and down the side street, heading for the highway. Hidé whistled long and low; frowning as his eyes went to the review mirror.

"That was _not_ the welcoming committee I wanted to you meet."

"You know those jerks?" She grumbled, pulling to a stop at an intersection. Still playing it tough, just barely pulling it off, because her heart was still racing a million miles a minute. As soon as she got back to the bath house she was putting the mace back in her purse.

"Those were the Dasai brothers. Just a bunch of small fry trying to pretend their fish bowl is bigger than it actually is. Don't worry, people here are actually really nice."

He put out his hand, smiling exactly Mrs. Nikkou's smile. And Chihiro felt the tension easing out of her shoulders.

"I'm Hidé, by the way."

She shook it, marveling at the calluses on his palm. It was like shaking hands with a tree branch.

"Let's get you a proper welcome to Minamiizu," he motioned to the right, "Turn here and go straight. We're heading for the harbor. I promise all the fun stuffs on the water front. And I'd say that even if I wasn't a fisherman."

She snorted, smiling widely as she followed his directions, pulling through the shadows of the raised highway to a small parking lot beside the mouth of the river pouring into the narrow bay. Hide motioned at the steep hills to either side of them. Similar heads of land arched further and further away to the north. Retaining walls stood up in tall walls of cement between long stretches of green.

"There wasn't any land down here to build a bypass around town so they put in a bridge instead."

But Chihiro was looking out over the water at the islands beyond the spindly arm of the wharf. Boats were moored in a neat line. And from the lines o one rows upon rows of squid set drying in the sun. And he caught her looking.

"Ushitsukiiwa." He pointed and the twin rocks and grinned, "Big cow. Little cow. Or at least so I call them as a kid. Obasama doesn't approve of my names."

Chihiro giggled. Immediately she liked Hidé. There was something very appealing in his straightforward nature. No pretenses. No chest puffing. Karou was so full of himself. But she turned away from those sour thoughts, looking back out over the harbor, marveling at how shockingly blue the water was.

"I've never seen water so blue. Nagoya harbor is all muddy and brown."

Hide was smiling, as if pleased she'd notice, "Do you swim?"

"Captain of the swim team all through high school." She boasted proudly.

Chihiro loved water. She always had.

"Nice!" His turn to grin. "If you like I'll take you around to Sengen. The water is even better away from the harbor. That's my boat." He pointed to low white ship tied up at the very end of the pier. She immediately recognized the white dragon emblazoned on the indigo flag flying from the transmission pole. It was the same as the image painted on some of the Onsen's pottery. "When I'm not working my dad's fishing trawlers I scuba certify and lead dives for tourists in the bay."

"When's your next dive?"

He looked surprised, "You scuba?"

"Just got certified with my parents in Phuket."

The ocean there had been beautiful too. Turquoise green and crystal clear. Chihiro's eyes went back to the water. But nothing compared to the deep ultramarine of the harbor.

"Awesome! We've got some great caves. Wait till you see the fingers." Hidé lit up with excitement over just the prospect of a dive. Oh, he was totally a _fin_ atic. She'd seen a lot of them down in Thailand. People who lived more in the water than on land.

"I don't have any gear."

"That's okay, I got lots. Hey, do you like spinney lobster?"

Chihiro blinked, trying not to grin because his enthusiasm was catching, "Who doesn't?"

"We'll have to scare some up when we go for a dive. It's a local specialty." Although he frowned in disappointment, "We'll have to wait till obasama gets back. She cooks it better than anyone else and you really have to eat it fresh."

Chihiro couldn't help but like the respect in his voice when he spoke of Mrs. Nikkou. "She'll be back tomorrow, right?"

His face fell before it went blank. Opps… Chihiro felt heat creeping into her cheeks as he looked away, out at the boats. Apparently there was something going on with the family.

"That depends entirely on my dad." Hidé shrugged, waving it off, "But we can dive again later for lobster. You busy tomorrow?"

"Nope. I can't really do anything at the onsen till your grandma gets back." Chihiro couldn't help but wilt, "We only just finished our review of the main building and already I've got a long list of things to fix. Did she really run that place all by herself?"

"Yeah, she did."

"How!?" Chihiro was astonished.

"Dunno… Grandma magic, I guess." He was smiling Mrs. Nikkou's smile again, his pale eyes sparkling, "Obasama might be gone for a few days. If you want I can show you around the rest of the buildings. I pretty much grew up at the Hakuryo."

"That'd be great."

"Tomorrow then? I can bring by some scuba gear to get you fitted."

"Sure! Tomorrow."

Hide leaned down so he could peer at the cliffs to the west of the bay. His head dropped close to hers. Close enough she caught his spicy scent. And her stomach did a dizzy flip, face burning even hotter as he pointed again.

"On with the tour. Hope you wore comfy shoes 'cause we're gonna earn our lunch. Take a right at the stop sign. Next stop, Sengen Jinja Shrine."

Gasping for breath, Chihiro plopped down on the top of a stone step. Her legs were burning. And although she was only wearing a tank top and shorts she was sweating profusely.

But the stairs kept going!

Going and going and going!

Winding around the steeply sloping hill, disappearing to the left into the trees. Their fat twisted trunks were garlanded with folded paper and rice ropes. Kami trees. And to her right, following the stairs, were hundreds upon hundreds of Kami houses. Little stone structures perched atop posts with pointed roofs where the spirits could live.

And she looked askance at the one directly beside her.

It was silly.

But she wanted to make sure no one was home.

Cicadas screamed in the dappled light breaking between the leaves, casting emerald pools across the path. She listened to them sing, enjoying the quiet solitude, breathing in the wet loamy smell of the forest. Through breaks in the branches she could see the swells of the distant hills and the blue sky. All at once a strong breeze came tearing up the hillside. Scattering leaves, and sending the trees creaking and moaning. Chihiro leaned into it, holding out her arms as the cold air rushed by. Bringing with it the all too familiar smell of rain.

And she scanned the patches of cloudless blue sky overhead. Rain?

Then an eerie tickle went up her spine.

Vibrating beneath her skin.

Just as something moved in the corner of her eye.

Throwing her gaze over her shoulder, she frowned at nothing but more stairs. But she swore she saw something. Standing, turning, she started climbing again, peering around the corner. Catching a glimpse of something white as it darted off round the bend without so much as a sound.

"Hello?" She called.

Again she caught a flash of white through the greenery, climbing faster and faster as it fled. This time she heard footsteps. One of the shrine miko? But the trees were thinning now. Falling back into brightness as the hills steepened. And she squinted through the streaming sunlight as the person paused at the top of the stairs, outlined by the sun. Small. About the size of a kid. Then they disappeared beyond the lip of the hill top.

"Hey?!" Chihiro called. "Wait a second!"

Clambering on hands and feet, she spilled out into the blinding sun, onto an empty stone courtyard before the stone shrine. No one to be seen. And the wind blasted her again, drowning her in the baffling smell of rain even though there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

And she keeled over onto the courtyard, gasping for air. But then she forgot everything as the ocean opened up beyond the hill top. A sea of endless rippling blue mirrored the sky to the east. The currents drew pale lines across the surface. Winding water roads that drifted farther and farther out into the hazy horizon where sky and ocean became one.

Chihiro jumped as Hide came bounding up over the lip of the stairs like a mountain goat, probably taken them two at a time. He had two bottles of water; holding one out to her with a rueful smile.

"Toldja we were going to earn lunch."

"Thanks…" She wiped her mouth and face, turning her eyes back to the horizon, "It was worth it."

But for once Hide wasn't looking at the ocean. He turned to the south. And he pointed with a wistfulness expression in his pale eyes.

"That's pretty much all yours now."

Cheeks burning, she stood and looked. And to the east the rangy loping hills and cliffs dipped and bobbed for what seemed like forever. White rock cliffs dropped from dense forest down into narrow strips of sand. These curved into myriad coves that hide in the shadows of a score of points and pinnacles. In each inlet green shallows dropped into lovely cobalt blue. She shaded her eyes, picking out a sea arch. And a spindly torii gate perched on its very tip. It was so beautiful she found it hard to be mad at Mrs. Nikkou. But she was angry about was being tricked.

"You know… Your grandma didn't tell me I was buying half of Izu."

"Huh?" He frowned, and his dark brows drew up in confused. Chihiro didn't like it when he frowned. He looked far too serious.

"I thought I was buying _just_ the bath house." She tried not to sound peevish.

"Didn't Suzume show you the plot map?"

Chihiro came up short. Apparently he knew the clerk well enough to call him by the name! And her stomach clenched with anger, "You know him?"

"Suzume? Yeah. He's an old friend of the family. He and obasama go way back…" Hide looked more than upset, "I can't believe he didn't tell you!"

"Yeah. He did. _After_ I signed all the documents. Look, Hide. Don't take this personally, but what the heck is your grandma thinking!? She could've gotten twenty times the money for the property from another buyer."

"Oh… _Them_." He said it just like Suzume. "She wouldn't've sold to them. Not for any price. They'd turn all this into parking lots, timeshares, and hotels," He motioned vaguely to the east, distracted by other things. "It was looking like they were gonna get it anyways 'cause obasama couldn't afford the taxes anymore. That's what she's doing in Matsuzaki. Paying off her debts."

"B-but I didn't pay her nearly enough for what the land's worth!"

"That's what dad says." Again a lick of anger went through his pale eyes at the mention of his father, "But I don't agree. It's worth it to see the hills stay green."

"What makes you think I won't sell it off to the highest bidder?" She was being huffy now.

"You won't." He looked right at her, calm and confident. And her stomach did that dizzy flip again. "It's why obasama picked you."

Feeling again like she was being led by the nose, Chihiro scowled down at the tiny streets and roofs of Minamiizu.

"If the town wants things to stay the way they are why don't they just buy the land and turn it into a park or something?"

"They… They can't." Hide looked just as confused as she did, which didn't do anything to improve her mood.

"Whadya mean they can't?"

"They won't."

"Why not?"

"Look, Chihiro." He pointed back at harbor, "This is a small town. People have been here for generations. They're _real_ superstitious."

"So?" He wasn't making any sense.

"Okay," he flopped down onto the temple steps with a gusty sigh. "Way back when, like really far back, the Nikkou were apparently _Tsukimono-suji_. Do you know what that means?"

She did.

Chihiro'd taken a class on folklore in college hoping it would help spur her creativity. Popularized during the Heian period, Tsukimono-suji were families of witches purported to have kitsune as familiars. The fox spirits were hereditary through the female line and brought great fortune to their employers if well cared for. But in the stories there was always a price to be paid. Their assosiation with kitsune was a secret the family kept jealously. If the knowledge became public, the family would be shunned. Because their status was also considered contagious. Making it impossible for the family to sell land and property or marry off their women. Because anyone who became part of the family or inhereted their property would be inundated by yokai: spirits, ghouls, and goblins.

All at once the bell in her mind was humming again.

And it was hard not to remember Suzume's fox-sly smile.

"You k-kidding me right? People still believe in that stuff?"

"Look, I don't understand it either, Chihiro. But then again I don't _believe_ in things the way folks 'round here do." He scrubbed at his face, "Its part of the reason why dad left."

She noticed, however, that he didn't mention his mother.

Chihiro came over and plunked down on the step next to him. Feeling like a total jerk for prying into his family problems, especially after he'd scared off those jerks and showed her around town. Up until now she'd been having such a good time. She _really_ liked Hide. But curiosity and frustration were getting the better of her. And he was the only person who was giving her straight answers.

"Why didn't you take over the Hakuryo? You obviously care about it."

"I can't." Again he sighed. Wearily this time. As if it were a topic he'd argued about hundreds of times before.

She frowned at him suspiciously, "Can't or won't"

"I _can't!_ " Hide scowled back, "I'm a boy. The Hakuryo can only be inherited by a _girl_."

Chihiro blinked, "You're s-serious?"

"You may think its crazy but obasama doesn't. She _believes!_ And if it matters that much to her then it matters just as much to me. Even if I don't believe like she does." He lifted his eyes to the eaves of the shrine. Looking at all the ema, wishes written on wooden plaques clustered tied and hooked onto the scaffolding behind them, left for the kami to read. "I… I figured you'd understand. You know… Because of your book."

It was the first time he'd mentioned her story.

And her insides fell still and cold, realizing all of a sudden that she'd become a disbeliever. Just like the perfectly pretty lady from all those years ago. Her eyes burned as shame radiated from her flushed cheeks. And she didn't know what to think anymore. Didn't know what she believed.

So she changed the subject.

"You really care about your grandma, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do." Hide took a long gulp from his water bottle, "She's all I got. I'd take better care of her, but I'm more trouble than I am help."

"I don't believe you. But don't worry. She can stay with me as long as she likes."

"That's really nice of you." The tension between them broke as he flashed her one of his sunshine smile, "I'd have her come live with me but she's been terrified of water ever since grandpa died."

"Do you live on the waterfront?"

"Yeah." His smile turned to a grin. "On my boat."

All at once Chihiro's stomach let out a petulant gurgle so loud Hide laughed.

"Looks like I owe you lunch." He pulled a handful of change from his pocket, holding out a five Yen coin for her to take, "But let's get omikuji before we go."

Standing, he rang the spirit bell in front of the shrine before bowing his hand and folding his hands. Chihiro followed suite, trying to think of something besides her empty stomach. After a moment Hide dropped his coin into the offering box and fished out a slip of rolled rice paper. She did the same, opening hers to read the tiny brush strokes.

 _Dai-kichi._ Great blessing.

 _Renai._ Romantic relationships.

And she went absolutely flame red.

"Ahh, crap… Got a bad one." Hide scowled at the bit of paper, "I need to find a pine tree." But then he craned his neck to see her slip, "What you get?"

"N-nothing!" She hastily stuffed it in her pocket, pointing as a scraggly looking pine already beleaugered and bristling with ill fortunes, "There's one!"

It was dark by the time she and Hide left the little restaurant.

The food was amazing! And she _never_ would've found this place without him. Tucked down an alley hidden inside the town's interior, the shop was run by the mother of one of his childhood friends. She made all her noodles from scratch. The tofu too. And the fish? Hide'd caught it himself just that very morning.

Chihiro had her first beer too.

"What size you want, honey?" Mrs. Yamada'd asked.

"The big one," she pointed at the Kirin bottle on the display.

He had to help her drink it. It tasted _aweful!_

Hide laughed ever time she took a sip.

Although Chihiro liked the sound of his laugh. And he laughed more and more as the evening went by. Turns out there was a lot of time to read on fishing boats. And they talked a lot about books they'd read. About places they'd been. But they didn't talk about her book. Even though she could tell he wanted to.

Her head felt a little fuzzy when they finally stood and left the restaurant with many bows and thanks. And right as they left she tripped on the front doorstep.

"Whoa!" Hide caught her by the elbow, steadying her. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Chihiro squeaked.

And her cheeks were burning again. Because his hands were still on her arms. He hooked his elbow through hers as they walked along the gurgling stream that divided the town in two. All kinds of happy tingles were tickling their way up her stomach into her chest. Like the bubble in the bear bottle. At least these didn't make her want to sneeze.

He walked her back to her car.

The tide was in and half the beach was gone. It was a full moon. And she could see Big and Little Cows outlined against the indigo water.

"Thanks for taking me around today. I had a really good time."

"Sure thing." He smiled gently. And she was looking up at his pale eyes. They were colorless in the yellow flood lamps.

"G'night, Chihiro."

"Night."

Finally he took back his arm, waving as he turned and made his way across the sand, heading for the wharf. She watched him go. Bewildered by the sinking feeling in her stomach. She shook herself. Coming forward to sit on the hood of the Mira.

What the heck was she doing!?

She'd just gotten out of a relationship.

And a rotten one at that!

Now she was going googly-eyed over a guy she'd just met.

A guy she knew nothing about!

Folding up her skinny knees she hugged them to her chest, Chihiro let loose a gusty breath. And she shivered as a wind kicked up out of nowhere. But she went shock still. Because on it came the scent of rain.

Carefully. Ever so carefully, she looked from the corner of her eye.

And she saw someone just beyond her field of vision. Couldn't make out any detail beside the fact that they were standing in the shadows beneath the under pass. Back the way they'd just come. That eerie feeling hit her again. Because the guy was looking right at her.

This was getting totally weird.

Abruptly she turned, hollering angrily.

" _Quit following me, you creep!"_

And the person started in shock.

Hesitating long enough for her to catch a glimpse.

Long enough to see.

It was dark and all she could see was an outline of his shape. But there was no mistaking him. The cut of his hair. The antiquated contour of his clothes. The set of his bare feet. One of his hand was gracefully outstretched. Poised against the wall as if bracing himself for something unpleasant.

Chihiro's insides jolted as though she'd touched a live wire.

Was she dreaming? Did she drink too much and pass out!?

Because this wasn't possible.

He wasn't real. She made him up. Made all of them up.

It was just a story. Stupid kid stuff.

Abruptly the apparition turned and fled. Disappearing around the corner.

"W-wait!?" She called.

Jumping off the hood of the car she chased after him. There were wet foot prints on the ground. She saw them in the lamp light, followed them through the dark labyrinth of alleys and buildings. Until suddenly they changed. She slowed, at the spot where they became no longer human. Clawed and padded. Like a bird's. They disappeared just inside the mouth of a dead-end alley. Just stopped. Dried up. Close to tears she stared up at the high walls. No windows. No doors. No where to go. And the full moon showed down from overhead.

"No more beer for you, you stupid little girl." Chihiro muttered.

She turned. Running right into Charisma.

"Whoa!" He drawled, "Well, well… Look who we have here?"

She stared a moment in utter surprise before tearing away from his touch, backing into the dark of the alley. Brains and Brawn came around the corner behind him.

"Go away!" She heard herself shout defiantly, reaching in her purse for the mace that wasn't there as. And her knees turned to rubber as she came up empty handed.

"Relax, baby." Charisma beckoned. Brains and Brawn guffawed nastily, filling the mouth of the alley.

"What do you want!?" She demanded on the verge of panic.

"I just want a picture." He smiled dangerously, holding up his cell phone.

"Whoa!? Where'd you come from?" Brains snapped, looking at someone she couldn't see. Charisma turned, revealing the twelve-year-old standing behind him.

"Beat it, kid!"

Chihiro almost didn't hear him.

Because she was looking at Haku.

He looked exactly the same. Cold and calm. Not a hair had changed nor an inch of height had he gained. But his green eyes were incandescent in the dark. Glowing with reflected light of the flood lamps at the mouth of the alley. And his shadow changed, growing long and serpentine as it lengthened and coiled where it cast on the wall behind him.

" _What the..."_ Charisma shrank from the outline. _"Are you seeing this!?"_

Brains, unfortunately, wasn't nearly so observant.

"You heard the boss. He said _beat it!"_ And the thug took a swing.

But Haku deftly side stepped, catching the man's wrist before hurling him over his shoulder like a bit of straw. The lizardy fellow squealed as he caught air, hitting the wall with a meaty thwack before dropping into stillness. Brawn looked a his brother with stupid surprise before letting out a below of fury. He barreled forward as Haku dropped low, sank out of the reach of the big mans meaty arms. Somehow Brawn was swatted to the ground only to be hoisted high and hurled by a boy a fraction of his size. Chihiro shrank back against the wall as the huge man went sailing by, bouncing off a dumpster with a hollow thud.

A blade snicked open in Charisma's hand. And the small time gangster stumbled back as Haku turned his smoldering eyes to him.

" _S-stay away from me!"_

In the blink of an eye Haku was in front of him. Lifting up as he changed in the moonlight. Becoming more. A monstrous growl resonated in the alley as the dark coiling creature bared it needled teeth. Chihiro's knees dissolved as Charisma drop his knife, yanking alighter out of his pocket. He snicked it open, holding the tiny flame between them like it somehow helped. The monster blew out the flame with a single breath. And with a strangle cry Charisma ran. Quaking in terror, Chihiro flinched back as the monster came at her.

" _No! N-no!"_ She shrieked, huddling under her arms.

But she wasn't gobbled up or gnawed upon.

"Don't be afraid."

Chihiro heard Haku's soothed voice. Remembered it was one of the first things he'd ever said to her.

And his cold hands folded over her shoulders. She jolted at the contact, lifting her eyes only to find the monster was gone. Haku was kneeling beside her, face pinched with concern. She saw because his jade eyes were luminous in the dark. Suddenly she was eleven years old again. Lost in a strange world. Fading away into nothing in a dark alley. His touch was some kind of magic key. All the hidden compartments of her mind suddenly sprang open, flooding her with other memories. And she remembered. Remembered everything!

Her brain reeled. Because it happened. All of it.

It wasn't a dream. It was real.

And it was too much.

The night spun to bright as he head seemed to float off her shoulders.

Popping like a balloon.

And she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone was yelling.

Loudly.

Chihiro sighed, rolled over, folding the pillow around her head. As if talking to her dad hadn't been enough. Now she was dreaming about people yelling. She shivered as a draft crept over her like a spider. And it took her a minute to realize she wasn't in bed.

Her eyes flew open, stared up at the thick rafters floating in the darkness Hakuryo's great room. Bare tatami mats crackled beneath her back. And the pillow turned out to be a seat cushion. She sat bolt upright as glimpses of the nightmare went churning through her head like Karou's dirty laundry. _Ca-chunk. Ca-chunk. Ca-chunk._ Spinning her head off track as they shifted and bunched, pushing against the inside of her skull as burning tears blurred her eyes.

Why couldn't she dream about normal things like elephants in rubber pants? Why did she have to dream about him!?

Because it wasn't possible.

It was just a dream.

Another _stupid_ dream.

But…But then how did she get here?

Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin as a cat yowled.

She shrank from the flickering light emanating through the garden side sliding doors. It cast perfect silhouettes of the two people sitting outside. Chihiro froze. And her brain had a seizure. Because they were talking (well… yelling and being yelled at was more like it). But they were anything but people.

A fox.

And a cat.

Painted inky black against the rice paper.

"Just _wait_ til Ba-chan gets back, Suzume!" Chihiro's insides gave a panicky thrill as a human voice issued out of the cat. And she recognized it immediately. "She's gonna skin you alive!"

"I fail to see the reason for your black mood, Cinna." Decorously, the fox dipped its head to groom with unhurried grace, speaking with the sly voice of the clerk from City Hall. "She wasn't harmed."

Again the cat yowled, back arching as her tail went bristly as a bottle brush. _"She could've been!"_

"But she wasn't. Amano would not have let them hurt her." Suzume repeated. His indifference sent a chill through Chihiro as she remembered the Dasai brothers and the broken toothed leer Brains had flashed. And who the heck was Amano?

"No thanks to you!"The cat spat back.

"I didn't know you favored lizards, my dear." Mockingly, the fox lifted his head to look at the garden, "Where is the hero of the day? I'm surprised you let him out of your sight."

" _Jealous_ , Suzume?" Cinna goaded, hunkering down as she swished her tail. A low growl hummed eerily beneath her words. "Now you're not the only one Ba-chan's feeding. And guess who she gives the bigger rice bowl?"

Suzume stiffened and his ears flattered a moment. But he recovered by sniffing loftily and turning up his nose. "Insufferable cat… What she sees in you I cannot fathom."

Cinna hissed, lashing her tail about, "Least m'honest 'bout what I am, Mr. Hoity-toity! Least I'm no _failure_!"

Lowering his head, Suzume growled softly, "Careful, cat…"

"Truth's got yor dander up, eh?" Cinna prodded nastily, "First day on the job an' y'already failed your new mistress!"

Suzume was on his feet so fast Chihiro didn't seem him move. Terrified, she shrank from the doors as they rattled ominously. Because the fox's eyes were glowing firefly gold as the light overhead she once thought to be bulb suddenly dimmed. The foxfire went cold and blue, dividing and multiplying into a host of dangerously bright embers that bobbed and whirled like angry ghosts.

"She is _not_ my mistress _yet_ , cat!" The fox barked furiously.

Cinna dropped to her belly with flattened ears. But she held her ground. And the cat sounded sad, almost apologetic.

"Yes she is… Y'need to accept that."

Both cat and fox flinched as an eerie prickle danced up Chihiro's arms. She jumped as a gust of wind hit the sliding doors like a punch, flooding the room with the smell of rain. Lightning flashed as a thunderclap boomed distantly. And another shadow joined the two on the porch. Horned and clawed, lifting up out of the blue foxfire in coiling loops, summoned straight out of her nightmare.

"Quiet. Both of you." Haku admonished with slow frostiness, "You are scaring Chihiro."

The foxfires extinguished as the lights overhead flicked on.

Chihiro flinched as the sliding doors parted with a stealthy snick.

Reveling there was no cat. And there was no fox.

A skinny woman crouched by the railing, looking ready to bolt at any second. Her black jeans and t-shirt were ripped and torn. And her bare feet were muddy. But her short mess of hair was glossy as a raven's wing. Cinna's red-brown eyes were wide and huge, reflecting the light like gigantic mirrors, just like a cat's. Standing in front of Cinna protectively, looking like he'd stepped straight out of Tale of the Genji, was the city clerk. Pale and beautiful, Suzume was dressed in sumptuous purple gold hakama pants. Put a sword in his hands and Kurosawa would have squealed with glee. But there wasn't a sword. Instead he held a golden flute. His hair had been short in town, but now it was long, pulling into a tail that reached his knees. But his gold eyes were fixed on the boy in white who stood at the edge of the porch.

Although he didn't move, Haku's eyes slid to hers.

A thrill went through Chihiro.

And it felt like the floor had disappeared.

It was like that moment on the bridge, the first time she'd ever seen him.

Thunder boomed directly overhead.

Cinna jolted with a hiss and her hair stood on end like she'd been shocked. She tore off around the corner, disappearing as another gust of wet wind went eddying through the room. Haku's eyes went back to Suzume as the fox remained frozen in place. As they stared at each other and the air crackled with tension that had nothing to do with the storm. But Suzume didn't seem bothered. A sly smile danced across his lips just as Haku's jade eyes narrowed.

 _"Stop it right now!"_ Chihiro shouted; giving them pause as she attempted to scramble upright only to find her legs weren't working. She fell over gracelessly and sprawled on the floor.

Haku's face remained a blank slate and his wary eyes never left the fox. But more than grudgingly Suzume's gold eyes flicked to her, at first annoyed and somewhat exasperated. Baffled, Chihiro watched as his poise broke. He visibly grappled with something she couldn't see. Watched as he lost the battle. And as he realized it, such an intense expression of sorrow hit Suzume. Hit him so hard he stepped back, shoulders folding with defeat as he leaned into the railing.

"As you command," He murmured, recovering enough to bow formally.

Lightning flashed and rain suddenly poured from the sky. Dumping in sheets so thick they obscured the courtyard. Chihiro blinked overhead as the precipitation hammered on the roof like a bucket of bolts. It was a mere second. All the same, Suzume was gone when she looked back.

Haku, however, was not.

She screeched, shying as he appeared at her elbow, sitting beside her as if he'd always been there. He regarded her with an infuriatingly unreadable expression. Looking up at her this time too because she was quite a bit taller than he was. He must have noticed because a single line formed between his dark brows.

"You have changed."

Even his voice was the same. Calm. Composed.

She stared back in disbelief. Not trusting her eyes because they had to be lying. Pushed a shaking hand across the floor, Chihiro hesitated within inches of touching him.

"A-are you real?" She choked.

Haku dropped his eyes to her hand. Wordlessly he slid his across the tatami mat until his fingers brushed hers. They were cold. Chihiro snatched hers back, shaking them as if she'd been shocked. She had.

"Am I dreaming!?" She demanded desperately, because she needed him to be real. Otherwise she was loosing her mind. Chihiro didn't want to loose her mind. She had a lot of important stuff in her head. Like… Like? In a panic she couldn't think of anything besides where she'd put her car keys.

"No. You are not." His calm reply instantly stilled her panic. It was… It was like magic. But that's what he was. Magic. And she was staring at him again, still half expecting him to disappear in a poof of smoke.

"How long has it been?" His question caught her off guard.

"T-ten years."

But it felt like it had been no time at all. In a heartbeat she was eleven years old again. It probably didn't help that the onsen smelled just like the bathouse, all green and warm and sulfurous. She could almost hear the distant murmur of the visiting kami and the patter of the workers' feet. At once the emptiness inside her eased. She felt whole again. She felt like herself. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. Not since she'd set down to write her story. Their story.

"Ten." Haku repeated the number distantly. "That is why you look so different."

Chihiro blinked, "But… But you look exactly the same!"

He didn't like that. Didn't like it at all. And a line formed between his eyes as a frown turned down his lips. "Time is different in my world, Chihiro."

And she remembered in a flash how tall the grass had been when she'd brought her parents back through the clock tower. Akio and Yuko never talk about it, the mysterious week they'd lost at the beginning of their move.

"H-how long has it been for you?"

"Six months of my time."

Chihiro's head reeled. Suddenly she was really glad she was sitting down still. A year? It'd only been a year for him?

"I could not find you." Chihiro didn't miss the stark expression of alarm that flittered through his green eyes, sending them wild with something she couldn't catch as he turned to gaze out at the rain. It was a very un-Haku look. A chill spidered up the back of her arms. And she knew she was wrong. He had changed.

"W-why couldn't you find me?"

"You stopped believing."

Shame flooded into her cheeks as she clenched her fists, casting about for something to say, something to explain.

"I… I tried! I tried so hard. I believed for a long, long time. But other people didn't believe me! They thought it was cute at first, but then Mom took me to a psychiatrist... I… I gave up after a while… I got older... And I forgot… I'm… I'm sorry, Haku."

"No. You did very well, Chihiro." Again his composure soothed her turbulent insides, "Not many humans could have fared so well after experiencing what you did."

"B-but h-how did you find me? I thought you said you couldn't?"

"Zeniba's charm." Unconsciously Chihiro closed her hand over the bit of string and shell that hung around her neck, "You must have tied it around one of my scales. When you put it on I saw you as if you were standing in front of me. It took no time to find you after that." His head tilted back in the dark as he looked at the ceiling, "I followed you here. Although I am not surprised you took a liking to this place. This house is already full of kami."

Chihiro didn't know what to say to that. Did know how to explain the fiercely protective urge that had come over her as she came into Minamizu.

"The bath house was the only real job I've ever had. Scrubbing floors is the only thing I know how to do." Chihiro grinned weakly, hugging her knees, leaning against the edge of the table, "How is everyone? Did Lin ever quit? How's Kamaji? I bet Baby's huge now, Yubaba must be thrilled. Have you seen No-Face? I hope he's not giving Zeniba any trouble?"

For some strange reason Haku folded in on himself as if weight down by her questions. Standing so suddenly he cast a wind that stirred her hair. The rain intensified as he stormed out onto the balcony. Baffled, Chihiro watched wordless, then jumped as lightning flashed and thunder boomed again. The lights overhead blinked out, plunging them into darkness. When Haku's voice reached her through the hammering rain it was calm. But the air was still crackling with unabated barometric pressure.

"Immediately after you left I broke my apprenticeship. Yubaba was furious. But I didn't care. I lost myself in the sky. It'd been so long since I was free to fly. I flew as far as I could. Through silver dawn and sapphire day. Through the indigo of night. I chased stars! I outraced the north wind!"

Suddenly she could feel weightless joy radiating in every detail he offered. She could taste the wind in his words. And Haku came alive in the telling, no longer reserved and distant. And she caught another glimpse of Kohaku just as she had when she'd given him back his name.

"I kept going. I kept trying to reach the horizon. That the trouble with the horizon. It never ends. After a while it began to feel different. I felt more as if I was running from something rather than traveling towards it. I… I grew lonely. It took me a while to realize why… Can you believe I actually missed the bath house?"

Here he paused, going frigid from withholding.

"Yubaba was a greedy, selfish, horrible woman! But when I had nothing she gave me a home. She gave me a family. I didn't realize that until I left. It took me a while, but I found my way back… But…" Out of nowhere he hushed with horror, "But the hills… They were burned! _Bleeding!_ "

Chihiro went stock still as the memory of the charcoal finger of the hollowed out clock tower turned her blood to ice.

"I searched and searched but couldn't find anyone! There was nothing left of the bath house but bones and ash… I… I wasn't there to protect them! Now they're gone! _Gone!"_ At the last Haku's voice deepened, changing, turning monstrous, _"I've lost everything!_ "

He was gripping the railing so tight the wood creaked. And a low growl resonated deep in his chest. It made every hair on Chihiro's arms stand on end, reminding her he was anything but a little boy. Because in the darkness she could see him uncoiling. She saw the shadowed dragon.

Another peel of thunder boomed through the sky.

But this time she wasn't afraid.

Her heart went out to him.

Because he was her friend.

He needed her.

Careful not to fall again, she stood, coming to the edge of the sliding door. Her voice sounded small and half swallowed by the rain. But still, she reached out to him, offering him her hand.

"Its okay, Haku." She whispered gently, "You can stay here with me."

Chihiro couldn't help but flinch as the dragon turned to her. He was looking down at her now, towering up into the covered balcony, eyes glowing so brightly they ignited the opalescence of his glittering scales and golden horns. With a forlorn rumble, Haku dropped his head to nuzzle her fingers. His nose was as cold as his hand, dry like a snake's. And she shivered as the contact sent an eerie thrill up her spine. But he turned away, claws clacking against wood and stone as he undulated off the porch, into the garden, disappearing into the rain.

Helplessly, she watched him go.

Staring for what felt like ages.

The she went upstairs and fell onto her futon.

The droning rain lulled her to sleep.

Thankfully, she dreamed of nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chihiro?"

Something furry tickled her face.

"Go 'way…" She muttered, rolling over onto her stomach with a moan.

The inside of her eyes felt like they were full of sand. She didn't want to open them yet. She didn't want to open them ever. But a small weight gathered between her shoulder blades, persistent purring punctuated by the kneading of tiny paws. It was somewhat pleasant, aside from the occasional prick of claws.

"Will you get up!?"

All at once a cold wet nose snuffled her ear.

" _Yeek!"_ Chihiro screeched, flailing.

She jolted awake only to find the tattered girl from yesterday sitting beside her futon. She was frowning in exasperation, looking away as if embarrassed as she repeatedly smoothed her glossy hair.

"Gods you're lazy..."

This from a cat!?

Well… A cat who was a woman.

Or maybe a woman who was a cat?

"It's almost noon," Cinna announced casually, stretching her lithe arms over her head. "You should get up and make me breakfast."

Sparing a glance through the window Chihiro frowned at the still dark sky. Rain still drummed on the roof. At least it sounded like it had let up at least a bit. As she moved her head sloshed dangerously, making her stomach do a queasy back flip.

Stupid beer…

But an anxious clench in her chest made her push past her hangover.

"Where's Haku?"

" _Tch…_ Close enough!" The cat made an irritable moue at the ceiling, shrinking as if she feared a leak, "Tell Mr. Doom 'n' Gloom teh lay off the rain, will yah?"

"'Kay…" She murmured, slowly and carefully rolling out of bed.

Bending over was a bad idea, so she left her shorts on the floor. Gods it was humid! Her sleeping shirt was sticking to her skin. But Chihiro didn't feel it. She fell still, staring out the window at the rain, trying to come to terms with everything that'd happened in the past three days.

Breaking up with her stupid cheating lying bastard of a boyfriend.

Skipping town and buying an Onsen in the middle of nowhere.

Defying her parents over said Onsen.

Trying to figure out how to run said onsen.

Oh, yeah… And rediscovering Kami _do_ in fact exist.

Her insides twisted again and not because she'd drank too much. The hoarse pain in Haku's voice haunted her. And she almost sat down, because the bath house was gone. A part of her already knew that. Knew the moment she saw the construction scarred hills by her parent's house. But what about the workers? What about Lin and Himeji? What about Baby and Yubaba? They had to be okay. They must have run away. That was why Haku couldn't find them. They must be hiding or something. Yubaba's a sorceress after all. The bath house was full of demons and spirits.

But still…

She hadn't stopped whatever destroyed the bath house.

Her insides chilled with horrible possibilities.

"Don't look so shell shocked, kid …" Cinna inspected her filthy nails before flicking eerie red-brown eyes to her. She looked impressed. "Yer actually takin' all this really well."

Chihiro didn't answer. But her stomach did. Clamping her hands over her mouth, she lurched out of the room, scrambled down the stairs, and hurled herself into the bathroom beside the kitchen. Gasping and choking, after what felt like ages, she lay on the cool tile floor listening to the rain.

Tiny feet pattered on the wood floor outside.

And something clawed at the corner of the door.

"Chi- _hi_ -ro!" Cinna muffled whine bordered on pathetic, "I'm _hungry_!"

"Then go get something to eat!" She bit back irritably.

"I _can't_!" She yowled back.

"Whadya mean can't! The kitchen's right there!"

"I can't cook mortal food, you dope! It's not allowed! I can beg and steal, but I can't _cook_!"

Chihiro came up short, "Huh!?"

"Jeez, you're _such_ an idiot! We'll starve if _you_ don't feed us! We'll turn transparent and disappear if you don't!"

A cold wind went through Chihiro. Far too easily she remembered the horrible thinning feeling that unraveled her insides as she faded away into nothing in a dark forgotten alley.

Dragging herself upright on the lip of the sink, she yanked the door open, giving Cinna a fright. The skinny woman slunk aside as Chihiro stumbled by, going down the steps into the kitchen, throwing open the back door hoping to get a breeze. None came. And the inside remained unbearably humid.

Funny, it was her kitchen now.

But it didn't feel like her kitchen.

That was okay. She figured Mrs. Nikkou would forgive her for rummaging around in her cupboards. She opened and closed every drawer and hatch she could find, searching and searching, coming up empty handed. All the while Cinna skulked her way into the kitchen, folding herself up on top of an orange cushion covered in black fur. Trying not to be sick again, Chihiro grasped the edge of the kitchen sink.

"Where's the rice cooker?"

"There's pots under the range." Cinna drawled irritably.

Chihiro blinked, coming up short, "You can cook rice in a pot?"

" _Sengen be merciful!"_ The skinny woman wailed, "Ba-chan prays and prays for a successor and _this_ is what we get!? A green-kneed city girl who can't even cook _rice_! We're doomed!"

" _Will you stop that!?"_ Chihiro shouted back angrily as she fished a pot from under the stove, "In case you haven't noticed no one's explained any of this to me! I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but I'm trying my best, okay?!"

"Chihiro?"

With a shriek, she whirled to find Hidé standing in the back doorway. He was wearing shorts and a tank, both were soaked with rain. Sweeping the fringe of dark hair from his pale blue eyes he craned his neck to look around the kitchen.

"Who're you talking to?"

"Umm…" She squeaked faintly, "The cat?"

Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin as a skinny black cat darted from the kitchen nook. Mewing petulantly and purring boisterously, the cat rubbed herself around Hidé's ankles until his wet legs were dark with black fur.

"Sorry, Cinna. No fish today."

He laughed, leaning down to scratch the base of the tail. Instantly Cinna turned cold, sulking back to the nook where she took up grooming as if she'd been sullied.

"You're soaked!" Chihiro held out one of the kitchen towels. Hidé took it; his eyes glanced over her as if for the first time. Immediately he looked away, moping at his face, going a touch red in the cheeks.

And it took her a second to realize why.

She wasn't wearing much.

The pot in her hands clattered to the floor as she ran from the kitchen, scrambling back up the stairs to her room where she hastily tried to get dressed. Emphasis on try. In her haste she caught her shirt in the zipper of her shorts and almost fell over.

"Sorry I didn't call to let you know I was coming." Hidé called up the stairs, "The phone up here hardly ever works."

"S'okay!" She called back amiably. "I didn't realize it'd gotten so late."

After much difficulty she was finally decent. Coming back downstairs, she slowed, passing the great hall. The fusuma were open, revealing the room was empty. It didn't feel empty. The whole room felt heavy. Unwelcome. And she didn't like that feeling one bit. Her eyes shot to the balcony sliders. No shadows this time. No fox.

She pushed by, parting the curtains into the kitchen, coming up short as she found Hidé at the stove with a puddle growing beneath his bare feet. He had on a blue indigo apron, stirring a pot of already boiling rice. The tea kettle was on the opposite burner, mugs set out on the counter. There was some daikon radish on the cutting board and a plastic container of what looked like yellow miso paste.

Chihiro stared.

Hidé was cooking.

Aside from sushi and soba chefs, she'd never in her life seen a man cook. Yuko cooked every meal she'd ever eaten. Akio couldn't even be bothered to boil water for instant ramen. And Karou? He was as useless as she was when it came to the kitchen. They always ate out. That was okay because these _dates_ were the only times she ever really got to spend with Karou. He liked dressing well and going out to fancy restaurants. Chihiro hated wearing makeup and heels. But she wanted to make him happy. Besides, he said, it's not like she couldn't afford them.

Chihiro hurled the memory aside, resisting the urge to stomp on it.

Coming up short as Hidé smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry…" His eyes crinkled up as he offered an shy bow, "I couldn't help it. The stove is war era. It's a beast to get working."

"No, really, I appreciate it." She forced a smile as her stomach lurched, "Thanks for helping me."

"You okay?" He was frowning, "You look a little green."

She smiled ruefully, "I won't lie. I'm not doing to well this morning."

"Sorry about that…" He winced, "Nothing a little miso and grandma's daikon won't fix."

Turning back to the cutting board he made quick work of the radishes, julienning them like an experienced cook. Within the same moment he was spooning the paste into bowls and pouring hot water for soup and tea in a whirl of controlled efficiency.

"Wow…" She sat on the bottom step, "You know what you're doing."

"I do most of the cooking on the fishing boats. Depending on the sea you gotta be quick otherwise diner could end up on the floor."

"I feel bad." Chihiro wilted, "You're supposed to be my guest, not the other way around."

"Nah!" He winked at her, stirring up the miso. "I'm just feeding the boss lady."

Chihiro blinked. "Who says I'm the boss lady."

"I do." He grinned teasingly, carrying a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of soup to the table. "Whatever you need done around here, you name it. How else'm I s'pposed to repay the kindness you're showing my grandma?"

It took her a second to find her voice after that.

"She's the one teaching me." Chihiro came over and sat at the table, sipping her tea, surprised as the warm liquid settled her stomach. On the second gulp she was already feeling twenty times better.

"You may have bought the Onsen, but you're letting her keep her home." Hidé fell serious, and he kept his eyes on his work, "I don't know anyone who'd do that kind of thing now a'days."

Chihiro didn't have a chance to answer. She went stock still as Cinna climbed up into her lap, brazenly sniffing her miso bowl.

"Down, cat!" Hidé hissed.

Cinna didn't budge, turning instead to inspect the pickled daikon.

"Sorry about that." He swooped in and snatched her up. Surprisingly, the cat let him and he carried her over to the pantry, scratching the back of her head, "I know what she wants."

Cinna started meowing anxiously the moment he pulled out a can of sardines in tomato sauce.

"Tomato sauce?" Chihiro blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, she loves it. Likes spaghetti too."

Cinna shoved her face into the open tin even before it reached the floor.

"Greedy-greedy!" He laughed, still scratching the back of her head.

Seeing how hungrily Cinna was devouring the fish, Chihiro's insides twisted with concern, "Umm… Do you know where any really pretty bowls are?"

"Yeah." He looked at her quizzically, "Why?"

"Can I ask a favor?" She went bright pink, "Can we put some food out on the kamidana."

Hidé's expression went strange, "Did obasama tell you to do that?"

"N-no…"

Without further comment he turned to the adjacent cupboard and pulled out some of the fancy ceramics she'd seen Mrs. Nikkou leave out for Haku. "She does that too… won't eat until the kami have been fed."

"We'll need three."

"Three?" He frowned, "Obasama usually only puts out at most two."

Chihiro was bright red by now, "We'll need three from now on. And make sure the rice bowls are the same size."

He humored her, dishing out the portions as she requested, "Brought someone with you from Nagoya?"

"Um… I dunno. Maybe."

"Really?" He was grinning again, although there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes, "So you are a believer."

"Yeah… I guess I am."

She swirled her tea as Hidé loaded up a tray. And she couldn't decide whether or not to ask, because apparently he didn't see Cinna as anything other than a cat. But he knew Suzume as a person, not a fox. Which left her right where she started: totally confused. Chihiro stood hastily and took the tray from him as he turned to the stairs.

"I'll take it. Sit and eat before it gets cold."

Pushing through the curtains Chihiro went back into the great room. It was still empty and ominous. Hastily, she did her best to make the food look pretty as she positioned it on the table, bowing awkwardly to the vacant room before she backed out and shut the fusuma.

"Still up for a walk?" Hidé beamed as she came back down the stairs. His food was untouched. He'd waited for her.

Chihiro frowned at the solid curtain of rain outside, "In that?"

"It felt really nice as I came from the village."

"You walked from town?!" She was shocked, remembering all the switchbacks and steep climbs the road into town took.

"Yeah." He was grinning at her liked she'd said something funny, "It's not that far, Chihiro. I don't have a car and the busses don't run that often. Besides, that's why I have feet."

Heat flooded into her cheeks. It was amazing how much she took for granted because of the trust fund.

"When the waters are calmer I take my boat around the coast and hike in. But the bay's real angry right now. Water's too rough. Looks like we'll have to put off diving for a while."

He sounded so let down about that she couldn't say no to a walk.

"Sure. How far are we going?"

"Not far. Just to the old shrine."

"Shrine?"

He blinked, "Didn't they tell you about the shrine?"

"Umm… No? Suzume mentioned some religious sites."

He put down his bowl and pointed east, "Sengen Jinja in town is a relatively new shrine. The original shrine is out on the cliffs by Sengen's bridge."

It wasn't the first time she'd heard that name.

"Who's Sengen?"

Hidé almost choked on his soup, surfacing from the miso with a far too sober frown. It still didn't suit him, "Suzume didn't tell you _anything_ did he?"

"No." It was hard to keep her temper in check, "He didn't."

Hidé frown deepened, suddenly bordering on a scowl, "Finished eating. I'll tell you all the stories on the way."

She polished off her soup, turning to the shredded daikon, pausing as the delicious dressing she hadn't even noticed pricked tartly against her taste buds as a hint of wasabi nipped at her nose.

"This is absolutely delicious, Hidé!"

"It's obasama's recipe." He beamed just like his grandma, "She grows the daikon in the garden. One of the only things she can manage now. Same for the wasabi, although you can't get that stuff to stop growing around here. She used to grow all our vegetables when I was little. I didn't even know you could buy radishes until I started school."

She giggled, "I didn't know you could cook rice in a pot until today. Mom always uses a rice cooker."

"Speaking of which," Gathering the empty bowls, he got up and poked at the pot, turning off the burner before recovering the rice, "Should be perfect by the time we get back. So your mom's the cook? Have lots of family? Brothers? Sisters?"

"No. Just mom and dad." She wilted again, "Although dad's really mad at me right now."

"I can relate," Hidé continued as he began washing the dishes. "Dad and I aren't talking either. And I never knew my mom. She left right after I was born."

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Can't miss someone you've never known. Besides, I have obasama. She's mom, dad, and grandma all wrapped into one."

She came over and picked up a towel, helping as he began drying the dishes, showing her where everything went.

"Ready to go?" He grinned as they put the towels out to dry.

Almost on cue the sky darkened. Beyond the back porch the curtain of rain intensified as it sounded like bucket of nuts and bolts had been dumped on the roof.

"Well… Maybe not." Hidé frowned sadly as he peered out the window, "I don't know what to tell you. The weather has been just crazy recently. We're gonna have flooding soon if this keeps up."

Cinna paused from licking the fish tin, flicking her tail back and forth.

" _Nah_ -oh…"Chihiro jumped as the creature uttered a surly meow.

The black cat slunk across the floor, red eyes peering under the curtain into the hallway beyond the kitchen stairs. And Chihiro knew Haku was there. She couldn't explain how. But she knew all the same. The bell inside her was humming softly. With a frustrated whisper she appealed the weather maker, knowing he was listening.

"Will you _please_ make it stop raining!?"

Abruptly a wind blasted its way through the open kitchen door, rattling the windows and sending the ceiling fans spinning wildly as it pushed through the curtains into the hall. Revealing there was no one there.

Just as suddenly, the rain ceased.

"Whoa!" Hidé exclaimed, going to the back porch, looking up at the sky. Over his shoulder she caught a glimpse of blue showing through a great break in the angry black clouds. He gave her that strange look again, arching an eyebrow. "Did you do that!?"

Chihiro's face went positively volcanic under his scrutiny.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sure…" His grin was back, "Looks like you'll get your tour after all."

Not far in Hidé's world turned out to be far indeed.

Beyond the neatly trimmed miniature trees and mossy rock gardens in back of the Hakuryo were rows upon rows of weedy vegetable beds muddy and sodden with rain. The clouds continued to part, revealing more and more sky. Dragon flies and birds darted through the humid air as she followed Hidé along the sandy path. Chihiro was amazed by how big the gardens were. Old spindly fruit trees lined the entire length of the irrigation ditch to her left, and she came up short for a moment as the cattail choked pond beyond it turned out to be an overgrown rice paddy.

"Was this a farm?"

"It was a village actually. But the onsen's all that's left of it now." Hidé smiled back at her as he strode forward at such a ground devouring pace she half ran to keep up, "This was way before they built the road. Back then people here had to grow all their own food."

She bought a plant once on a whim: a leafy looking fern. It turned brown and shriveled up in less than a week. Neither of her parents gardened. Yuko freaked out when store bought lettuce had grit on it. Chihiro couldn't imagine her mom knee deep in mud. Her dad paid someone to come twice a week and keep the yard on par with the neighbors.

Chihiro marveled at the field, overwhelmed and in awe, "I can't believe your grandma took care of this all by herself."

"She didn't." He didn't turn this time, "She was the youngest of five. Her dad died when she was real little. The Second Russo-Japanese War. Her great grand-dad died in the first one. I'm not sure what happened to her mom. But I do know three of my great uncles were on Iwo Jima. The other one was a steel worker in Nagasaki. None of them got a chance to marry or have kids."

Chihiro was shocked to silence by the grimness of his family tree.

"Obasama doesn't talk about them. I wouldn't bring it up."

Abruptly Hidé changed the subject, pointing ahead of them. "A lot of things still grow wild around here so. And the whole east field is overgrown with wasabi. You can still find strawberries along the east beds. Once of the legacies of WWII are the western apple and cherry trees. You can make pies or jam."

Chihiro flushed, keeping her mouth shut. Pies? Her apartment didn't have an oven. Jam? She couldn't even open the jar half the time let alone fathom how to make the sticky substance. Yuko made cookies and cakes from time to time but nothing that didn't come out of a package.

Her insides sank, growing heavy with dismay.

Cinna was right. She was a green kneed city girl.

But then something caught her eye, yanking her free from the downward spiral of inadequacy, bring her to a stand still. She knelt beside the tall grass, looking at a small shape half-hidden beneath the weeds. He was coated in moss, a snail slowly leaving an iridescent trail across his cheek. And the bell inside her chest chimed eerily as if only for a fraction of a second, so quickly she could've just imaged it, the stone statue lifted its eyes to her. It bowed reverently, as a servant would before its master.

"Ah," Hidé took a knee beside her, not bothered at all by the mud, "You found one of the family guardians."

She straightened, still looking askance at the statue. "He looks just like the stone spirit from the clock tower tunnel."

"From your book?" He looked up at her with rapt curiosity.

It was the second time he'd asked her about her story. She could tell he was just itching to ask more questions. For once she didn't mind. But for some reason he refrained. So she told him all the same.

"Yeah…" She fiddled with a strand of hair that'd come loose from her pony tail, "But they are really real. I mean not just in the story. They were all over the place in the woods next to my parent's house. Used to scare me silly."

"Huh…" Hidé really seemed to like that. His grin was back. "Nothing to fear from these fellows. They watch over the fields. They're all over the place in the woods too. I'll try and point them out as we go."

All too suddenly a wall of cedars, maples, and pines lifted out of the boundaries of the fields, climbing up the steeply sloped hills, casting shadows across the bright flats behind her. The trees were clustered so closely the interior was dark as dusk. And she hesitated as Hidé climbed up the mossy path winding between bushy ferns and boulders, because she felt it very clearly when she crossed the boundary between the domesticated fields and the wilds of the woods. The heavy feeling had returned, but unlike the great room, it wasn't unwelcoming, only curious.

Hidé was already halfway up the hill so she had to hurry to catch up. The light dimmed, going green and ethereal as it filtered from above. The cicadas silenced as the temperature plunged. For the first time all day it didn't feel like she was breathing hot water. She shivered as chilly condensation fell from branches high above. Vines, roots, and creepers burst from every nook and cranny between the jutting cliffs of granite stone. And the path picked its way along the haphazardly steep mossy stones.

"There's one," He called back.

Hidé was already at the top of the first switch back; pointing overhead at a granite lantern so covered in leaves and moss she almost missed it. Clustered around its feet were tiny stone houses buried in ferns and duff. As she came around the corner, more and more stone kami peered at her curiously from the undergrowth. Chihiro could feel the weight of their eyes whenever her back was turned. Skittishly she scrambled to catch up with Hidé, coming over the back side of the hill into a gully. Her foot caught a root as she hurried. She yelped, stumbling forward.

Hidé turned at the last moment, catching her before she could go tumbling down the fern carpeted hill. She squeaked as her feet left the ground. Wow, he was strong! Birds squawked angrily overhead, taking off into the sky, shattering the eerie silence.

"Careful!" He put her back on her feet, "It's slippery through here."

"Sorry…" She cringed. That's twice now she'd almost taken a header around him, "I'm such a klutz."

He laughed at that, "S'alright."

Chihiro was in no danger of falling anymore, but his hands remained on her elbows. And an all too familiar heat was radiating between them. Her stomach did that same dizzy flip from last night as she stared at her feet, because he was looking at her. Like the kami in the underbrush, she could feel the weight of his eyes on her face. But she couldn't look back because he was beginning to lean toward her. Once again her left brain got the better of her, because this kind of thing didn't happen in the real world. This was the kind of stuff you read about in romance novels. This was fairy tale stuff. Thankfully her right brain came to the rescue, because if monsters and magic existed then why couldn't love at first sight!?

Abruptly, Hidé stopped.

His attention shifted, hands disappeared, leaving her in a bit of a lurch.

And he turned away, into a breeze that picked its way up the hill.

"Mmm…" He hummed, going almost ecstatic, "Can you smell that?"

Trying to curb the disappointment prickling her insides (because she was almost sure he was going to kiss her!) Chihiro inhaled.

"Um… No? I don't smell anything."

"I can." Hidé's pale eyes were locked in the distance where the trees seemed to thin. Skinny shafts of blue stood between them, brilliantly bright. Frowning, she peered between them, trying to see what was so important.

"What is it?"

"Shhh…" He closed his eyes, holding stock still, "Listen."

She followed his lead, closing her eyes, trying to hear whatever it was that had called him away. After a moment she did. It was quiet a first. But then a low muffled rumbling vibrated beneath her feet like distant thunder. Then came an effervescent hiss, slow and measured. Like the very ground was breathing. And in the sky overhead a gull let loose its laughing cry.

"The ocean!" She laughed, "I didn't know it was so close?"

"You can hear it from the house on really clear nights." He was striding ahead of her now grinning like a little kid as he beckoned, "C'mon, Chihiro! We're almost there!"

She hurried after him as the trees suddenly thinned. Once again the atmosphere changed, growing colder as the wind picked up as blades of sun suddenly dropped from above. They swallowed Hidé as she burst out of the trees into the blinding light. Blinking rapidly, her eyes adjusted, revealing a long stretch of grassy stone flanked by stunted cypress trees. It fell away into nothing and beyond the lip of the cliffs yawned the churning muddy Pacific.

But she wasn't looking at the ocean. Directly in front of her was an alarmingly thin arm of stone. It looked ready to break off at any moment, jutting out into the air like a finger pointing at the sky. Not even grass or lichen dared to grow on the precarious head of land. But perched on the very tip, standing beside a weather worn torii gate, stood Hidé. Chihiro recognized the sea arch now. She'd seen the gate from the top of Sengen Jinja shrine.

" _C'mere, Chihiro!"_ He crowed over the wind, reaching out to her.

She recoiled as her head calculated the height Hidé was standing atop. Just then a wave hit the cliffs below, sending a bone rattling vibration through the stone beneath her feet. It shouldn't've bothered her. She'd fallen out of the sky once before. But her legs froze, refused to budge either direction forward or back as her brain emptied entirely of anything, because the bell in her chest was ringing with premonition.

Opposite to Hidé.

On the other side of the torii gate.

A woman had appeared. She just faded into being.

But Chihiro knew she wasn't a woman. Wasn't just a kami.

She was a God.

Standing with her back to the land, her flowing white kimono was spotless, light as sea foam, tossing about like the frothy spray capping the waves below. Her black hair was impossibly long, caught up in the wind like a banner of black silk. She spared a long glance at Hidé before looking back over her shoulder, right at Chihiro. A frigid wind went through her, because the spirit's gaze was anything but friendly. Although there wasn't a more beautiful thing in the world, just the sight of her made Chihiro's knees go weak.

As their gazes met the bell inside Chihiro rang as if it'd been struck.

Because the goddess' eyes were shockingly blue.

Just like Hidé's.


	5. Chapter 5

Unconsciously, Chihiro took a step back.

Because judgment was heavy in the goddess' eyes.

Memories flicked through her head as if she'd become a rolodex. And all the bad things she'd done in her life clambered through her skull like a parade of shame. Up popped memory of time she'd stolen a sweet bean dumpling when she was six. She felt so bad she couldn't eat it, and had gone to the shop owner in tears to apologize only to have him give it to her. Then came the time she let Michio cheat off her math quizzes in elementary school. The warmth of the sun seemed to disappear as the kami looked right through her, laying bare everything inside. Sick to her stomach and horrified, Chihiro backed away from the torii gate and nearly jumped out of her skin as a cold hand fell against the small of her back.

She stopped in her tracks as the door to her memories slammed shut.

Suddenly she felt safe. And the chill dissolved like magic.

Because Haku stood beside her.

Impassive and unchanging, his jade eyes were luminous like a mirror that'd caught the light. The kami frowned as her attention shifted to the dragon. Instantly Chihiro felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Although her knees trembled as the spirits stared at one another. Unlike the interaction he'd had with Suzume, there was no animosity in Haku. Like a crane folding its wings, he bowed to the goddess with fluid grace. After a moment the goddess nodded almost unperceivably.

"Chihiro?"

It took her a second to see Hidé even through he was standing right in front of her. His hands were on her elbows. They felt like fire against her skin. But she could still feel the point of cold at the base of her back.

"Wow you're cold!" He rubbed his maple bark palms up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up, "You're white as a sheet. You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"N-no?" It wasn't really an answer.

"Sorry," He was frowning that sad silly frown, like he'd done the most awful thing imaginable, "I wanted to show you O-Sengen-sama's Bridge."

Sengen.

The bell inside her rang at the goddess' name.

And her eyes went back to the torii gate; to the place she'd last seen the woman in the white kimono. But they were gone. Both of them.

And Hidé hadn't seen either of them.

"It's beautiful!" She forced a smile. He held her hand as she crept closer to the edge so she could peer over at the dizzying drop. But he kept it as she retreated with a shaky laugh.

"It's one of my favorite places. When the sea's calmer we can moor at the bottom and climb up." He pointed at a knotted rope tied to a thick cedar. "But this isn't what we came to see. The old shrine's this way."

He waved along the cliff, leading her on along barely visible path. As they went Chihiro looked back, trying to find Haku among the trees. Her heart sank as nothing but green showed among the trunks. Abruptly they put their backs to the ocean, making their way into the woods.

"This was an Edo era road. There are lots of them lost in the moss," Hidé paused to sweep his foot across the leafy ground, exposing wet granite, "Any time you find a clearing out here's 'cause there used to be a house. But they're all gone."

"You said there was a town out here once." Chihiro paused to swallow, because her throat was still dry, "What happened? Why'd everybody move?"

Hidé looked back over his shoulder, all frowny and serious.

"You're not afraid of ghosts are you?"

She blinked at his question. He hadn't asked her if she _believed_ in ghosts, only if she was afraid of them, which assumed she did believe. Again, she was back to that mutually exclusive thing. Kami are real. Therefore magic is real. If kami are real then ghosts could be real too. So could monsters and everything else for that matter.

"Reason I ask is lots of folks around here are superstitious and won't tell this story at all," Hidé gestured towards Minamiizu, "Sure you want to hear it?"

"I'm not afraid of ghosts, Hidé." Chihiro was more than slightly annoyed. Because this was the kind of thing you'd teased little kids about. And she hated being treated like a child. "Besides, you said you'd tell me stories as we went."

"Yeah," He let out a reluctant sigh, "I guess I did."

It took Chihiro a second to realize Hidé wasn't teasing.

If anything he was stalling.

"Okay… So the story goes, a long, _long_ time ago everybody lived up here and at the bay just north of O-Sengen-sama's Bridge. Things were good and people were happy. Then a thick fog came. It settled over bay making it impossible for the fisherman to go out. It lingered for days, until a strange ship drifted into the harbor. It had white sails like nobody'd ever seen. It moved even though there was no wind. No one could see any of the crew from the shore and it never tried to land. It just floated around in the bay like it was lost."

"The shaman forbade anyone from getting near it. She'd seen the coming of a great evil and called the ship a white oni because of the sails. But curiosity got the best of the idle fisherman. Several crept onboard hoping to scavenge something off the ship to sell because the fishing season had been all but ruined because of the fog. And they found out why no one ever saw any of the crew. Everyone onboard was dead. The rotting bodies were covered in pox marks."

"Within days the fisherman died and the sickness spread. It killed almost everyone in town. The survivors had to burn their homes and their dead family to keep the disease from spreading. A lot of folks still won't come up here because of that. They're afraid of the ghosts."

All of a sudden a clearing opened to their right. And things fell perfectly still. Birds had been going on overhead a minute prior. Even the cicadas stopped arguing. Hidé slowed reluctantly, gazing up at the shreds of blue. The trees reached out their branches to fill in the hole to the sky. But it was strange. There was little or no undergrowth on the ground. And he gestured at a loose pile of stones in the middle of the clearing, his blue eyes more than troubled.

"Can you see them?"

"Yeah?" She considered them inquisitively, taking a step off the path.

" _Don't!"_ Hidé grabbed her, more than a little freaked out as he pulled her back onto the trail, "That's an old foundation."

Only then did Chihiro realize the rocks were scarred black.

As if they'd been burned.

They had been.

"Can we get out of here?" He still had her hand, pulling her along the road, "I really don't like the clearings."

That was an understatement. His palm was sweaty and he was practically running. Chihiro followed in silence until she couldn't take it anyone. She had to ask, because he'd grown up around all this. His grandma _lived_ with two kami! He'd have to have the spiritual sensitivity of a toaster not to have seen something.

"Did… Did you see something?"

He was quiet for a moment, still dead serious. "I don't know what I saw."

"I'd believe you." She offered, "If you said you'd seen something I would believe you."

"I know..." He struggled with something until the question got the better of him, "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Instantly her cheeks were burning. And now she was stalling, but she had to make sure.

"Do you see things?"

"Yes. I do." She answered so quickly and with such sureness that for a brief second his wide blue eyes flicked back at her

He was quiet after that, so quiet Chihiro regretted telling him. But he still had her hand, and his grip tightened on hers; although she could feel the turmoil radiating out of him.

"So everyone moved down to the new harbor?" She pressed, steering them away from her confession, "What about the Hakuryo? Why didn't it get burned down?"

"It belonged to the shaman's family. None of them ever got sick. People in town are still afraid of us because of that. S'ppose that's where the stories started about the onsen's waters having special healing properties. I suppose it makes sense. The hot springs lead all the way back to the old shrine. Speaking of which…"

The branches of the spindly pines suddenly fell back again as they came into another clearing, although this was nothing like the sad empty place from before. Hidé relaxed as the torrid air thickened with mist. Trailing swaths of it veiled the narrow path between the ferns. It lead right to the base of a ridiculously steep hill babbling and burbling with terraced trickling pools of steaming green water. Dragonflies buzzed in the atmosphere, chasing along the moss coated stairs that climbed steeper than the ones at the town shrine. Although instead of kami houses, along its course were hundreds of tiny weather worn torii. Some still bore shreds of vermillion paint and the painted wishes of their donors. At the top of the hill, so huge it overshadowed even its pedestal, was a mammoth camphor tree. The cathedral of its green branches hung high over their heads, reaching further still into the canopy of the woods as its roots undulated through the rock like the coiled looks of a serpent.

Peace invaded Chihiro, filling her with welcome.

And unlike the greeting that waited for her at Sengen's Bridge.

The Old Shrine instantly felt like home.

Chihiro gaped, "Is this Sengen's Shrine?"

"Huh?" Hidé took back his hand, mopping at his face. He was sweating, "No. O-Sengen-sama's shrine is in town. This one belongs to her sister. O-Inari-sama. That's what all the foxes are about."

"Foxes!?" Chihiro started, instantly peering up at the hill, searching for a flash of purple and gold. "Where?"

"There. That's all that's left of them." He pointed at lumps of crumbled stone. And she picked out a paw in one pile of rubble. There was a remnant of a head in another. They were everywhere on the hill side, almost as prevalent as the torii. She didn't know why, but the fact that there was only one left upset her to the point of tears.

"What happened to all of them?!"

"Time I guess. There's no one left here to take care of them." Hidé picked his way along the path, clearing fallen branches as he went. "There's only one left intact and it's at the top."

Instantly Chihiro followed, helping him as he talked.

"I don't get out here that much because of work. I'm lucky I have time off right now. Obasama used to come out, but she can't make the trip anymore. And Kiri's got her hands full with the Sengen Jinja shrine. She and her dad don't come out here except for Inari's festival, and that's as a favor to my grandma."

Chihiro frowned.

Kiri?

And she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Who's Kiri?"

Hidé slapped a hand to his head with a bemused look, giving her a fright, "I _completely_ forgot to introduce you yesterday! Kiri's the miko at the village Shrine. We grew up together. She and her brother Keichi were the only kids who would play with me. She's awesome. You two will get along great. Although I have to warn you, Keichi is a fan of yours. He's a little over enthusiastic, but he's solid gold."

Hidé broke out into a goofy grin, beaming like the sun as he talked about Kiri. All the while Chihiro felt her insides sinking with dismay. Because there was far too much history there in his look for her to ignore.

Stupid girl, she chided herself.

Of course he has a girlfriend!

Hidé was too awesome _not_ to have a girlfriend.

What was she thinking?

It was silly of her to suppose he _didn't_!

And she'd only just met him yesterday anyway.

But still…

Why was it she felt like crying?

"Chihiro? You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" She chirped a little too loudly and the smile she flashed made her face hurt. It matched her insides. "So Inari's the goddess of the harvest, right? Foxes are supposed to be her avatars?"

"Yeah!" He grinned at her, heading towards the stairs now, "Wow, I'm impressed."

Chihiro shied from his praise, avoiding looking at his eyes. It felt safe to ask now. She had a feeling it was alright here, "Don't be, because I don't know who Sengen is."

Hidé paused at the base of the stairs, looking into the distance. And Chihiro knew it was in the direction of the ocean.

"She's the local deity: the goddess of the harbor, daughter of the storm king, and patron of the fisherman."

Chihiro felt her cheeks pink, "Is she… uh… a _nice_ kami?"

He laughed outright, beaming over his shoulder as he began climbing, making her feel like a stupid city girl. "You can't ask the ocean to be nice, Chihiro. It gives and it takes for better and for worse."

Mutely she followed after him, climbing the wet steps until her legs were shaking again, trying to avoid looking at the crumbled statues beside her. All of a sudden the spicy smell of camphor hit her like a wall as the shrine trees roots broke through the stairs. And her heart lurched, because it was Hidé's smell.

It intensified as she clambered over the landing, bent in half as she tried to catch her breath. But there weren't any buildings on the top, nothing but cracked and uprooted stone cobbles besieged by the peeks and valleys of the camphor trees roots. A shimenawa once belted its middle, but the massive rice straw rope had broken in several places and now lay draped over its knees in moss green lengths. Try as she might, she couldn't find any buildings or even their ruins.

"Where's the shrine?"

"Inside." Hidé called. His head poked up over one of the monstrous root knobs, and he pointed at a bit of stone jutting between folds of bark. It took her a second to recognize the stone eave. "The tree grew around it until it swallowed it whole. Did you want to see the last fox?"

"Yeah." She tried to climb up over the root, but failed. It was bigger than she was and slick with ferns.

"Gimmie your hands." He reached down to her.

Once again, like she didn't weigh a thing, Hidé hauled her up off the group over to the other side. It was much farther down on the other side and Chihiro's insides slipped dizzily as vertigo hit her. He chuckled as she seized him in a panic.

"So, I lied. I guess I am afraid of heights."

"S'okay, Chihiro. I gotcha." His voice rumbled in his chest, tickling against her skin. And her face burned as his hands tightened on hers, "I'll lower you down slow, okay?"

"Kay?"

He laughed at her again, teasing, "You just squeaked like a mouse!"

"Shut up!" Her cheeks could have scorched stone, "I'm facing my fears here!"

"Yes, bossy lady."

"I'm not your boss!"

"Sure…" He grinned wide, blue eyes flashing.

She sulked for a moment then grew timid as she carefully scooted over the edge, letting him lower her down the other side.

And she didn't mind when he let go.

Because she saw it then.

Perched on the edge of the hill, standing in the only spot not overtaken by roots, was the statue of a fox. In spite of the fact it was buried under leaves and moss, it was in excellent condition. Coming forward, she began clearing away the debris, carefully peeling away the lichens on its face, revealing the paint hidden under the dirt. Although the rest of the pigment had long since worn off of the rest of his body, the statues eyes were yellow. Clutched in its teeth was a set of keys and beneath its paw was a curling ball of carved fox fire. Irises were sprouting around the base of the statue and she was careful not to stomp them.

"I'm sorry, fox. I didn't bring something for you." She frowned at the statue before calling out to Hidé, "What do foxes like to eat?"

"Fried bean curd. Anything sweet. 'Specially red bean paste. But you only need to leave an offering if you want him to bring a wish to O-Inari-sama."

"That doesn't seem fair," She frowned, thinking of the soot spirits in the belly of the bath house, "Kami work all the time, even when people aren't asking for help." Chihiro brushed at the statues face, trying to clear the dirt from his snout, "I don't need anything, fox, but I'll bring you something next time, okay?"

She climbed around the base to get a better look at the front of the statue only to find Hidé watching her with the same strange expression from earlier.

"Did you mean it?" He asked cryptically.

"Mean what?" She dodged, brushing at the statue with her hands even though there wasn't anything left to clear off.

"What you said in the clearing… About seeing… um… _things_."

Chihiro's knees were trembling again as she straightened. She looked right at him. Only to be shocked by what she saw. Her heart sank as it never had before and the stone beneath her feet could have shattered.

Because Hidé was looking at her like the others had.

The ones that loved her story so much.

The ones that came to her book signings when she was little.

The ones that sent her fan art and wrote fan fiction based upon her book.

The ones that wanted to desperately to believe.

But in the end, they couldn't, whatever their reasons were.

Little by little it wore her down.

Because she could see it in their eyes.

Just like she could see it in Hidé's.

"You don't believe me."

It was his turn to look shocked. His face went bright red as he turned away, leaning back against the massive tree root

"I don't know _what_ I believe, Chihiro." Hidé almost folded in half by the weight of indecision that seemed to press down on him. "Half of me wishes I could be more like obasama." He scrubbed at his face, "The other half of me is sick of fishing and wants to get the _hell_ out of this little _hick_ town!"

It was her turn to stare at him. He looked so very lost, so very small tucked between the roots of the camphor tree.

"I gave up once, Hidé."

He lifted his head, ever so sober again. And she almost lobbed a handful of mud at him just to see if it'd make him smile. Chihiro looked away, over the foxes shoulder, trying to understand the eerie rightness of where she stood.

"What happened?" The hope in his voice gave her strength.

Chihiro turned back and smiled at him.

"I came here."

Chihiro fidgeted, trying not to insist.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride?"

Hidé shook his head with an easy smile, lifting his eyes to the paling blue sky. "Nah… Sunset's gonna be fantastic tonight. I'm gonna really enjoy the walk home." His eyes dropped back to her and she was glad to see the hope still glimmering there, "You'll come by the harbor tomorrow so I can fit your for the dive, right?"

"Sure. I need to go shopping anyway. Although I could live off your leftover until your grandma gets back."

"I'll cook for you anytime, just say the word," He laughed, waving as he reluctantly started across the bridge in front of the Onsen, "G'night, Chihiro."

She waved back, "Night, Hidé."

Turning, she pushed back between the curtains, coming into the entryway, trying not to feel the crushing weight of loneliness as she faced. No phone. No internet. No TV reception (the old VCR set in the office only picked up snow). The emptiness of the inn felt cavernous. But she faced it with patience.

Because this was home now.

And she didn't mind being alone.

Well… Maybe not completely alone.

"Haku?"

She called softly. Why she was being quiet she didn't know! Creeping around in her own house, she peered down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Cinna?"

Chihiro wilted, barely restraining from calling out, _here kitty, kitty, kitty._

But she slowed as she came upon the great room.

Because the fusuma were open.

Lantern light was spilling out into the hallway.

Although she hadn't lit any lanterns that evening.

She peered inside, already knowing what she'd find.

Suzume was seated at the head of the table as orb of brilliant light hovered over his head. And her insides thrilled uneasily as she gaped at the foxfire. There was an ink brush in his beautiful hand, moving with such control and grace across a long piece of rice paper. Reading quickly, she admired his calligraphy; it put to shame anything she could call to memory. Behind him the sliding doors to the garden were wide open and fireflies blinked in the dusk. His immaculate kimono was the exact color of the indigo sky outside, and his eerie gold eyes reflected the yellow moon rising beyond the tree line. The fox lifted his eyes as one of the fireflies came in, alighting on one of the trays at the other end of the table.

"What a messy house keeper you are." His handsome voice was frosty with disapproval, "Clear the dishes. They are attracting insects."

A lick of anger started up in her gut. But it fizzled out, turning to sorrow. Because his tone reminded her of Yubaba. Wordlessly, she bowed at the threshold, gathering up the trays, bowing again as she left the room. Scurrying into the kitchen, she put the dishes in the sink and began searching for tea.

"Don't let him get away with that, kid..." Cinna growled from the nook, "He's your servant, not the other way around."

Chihiro spun to find the tattered woman chewing on her nails. There was an empty rice bowl on the table in front of her as well as an empty sake bottle. Stolen, from the look of it, but from where? Finally finding the tea, she struggled to light the stove. Hidé was right. The thing was a beast. The range clicked and clicked and clicked but no flame came.

"He's not my servant."

"Oh?" The cat drawled, "And what would you know?"

"I think I've figure out enough, no thanks to any of you."

The bite went out of her retort as she shied from the burner that finally woofed into being, nearly singing off her eyebrows as she put the kettle on. Boiling water was one thing she couldn't botch too badly.

"Tea?"

"Nah… Ba-chan keeps some red bean paste dumplings in the ice box. I'll take one of those." Her red eyes glittered knowingly as she watched Chihiro look through the tea mugs, "I'd use the purple one."

Chihiro put back the mug in her hand in deference for the dramatic ceramic cup painted with delicate irises. This she put on a lacquered pale blue tray that matched the sky outside. Searching through the rest of the cupboards she found a dazzlingly gold plate on which she placed one of the dumplings. It looked like the moon outside, floating in the periwinkle sky. Cinna cut in as Chihiro looked over the other plates.

"Don't bother. You could put it on the floor an' I'd still eat it."

Chihiro held out the bun and the cat stuffed the pastry into her mouth in one bite, stretching lithely in order to cast a sly glance at the tray.

"Fwow-wurs…" She mumbled around the food.

"Huh?"

The cat swallowed, "He's a sucker for flowers."

Leaning dangerously far off the back porch she plucked a dewy sprig of persimmon flowers from a nearby plum. This she fed into a petite vase of pale blue glass.

Pouring the hot water, she whipped the matcha in the tea cup like she'd seen the Yuna at the bathhouse do again and again. At least the color looked right. And she fussed critically, holding out the tray.

"How does it look?"

Cinna yawned, smacking her lips with the barest of glances.

"Ridiculous... He'll love it."

Setting her shoulders, Chihiro went back up the stairs into the hallway. Bowing at the entrance of the great room, she managed not to spill anything as she placed the tray on the table, careful not to jar Suzume's ink plate. She sat across from him and waited. That was one thing she'd learned from Karou: how to wait.

With a supple flick of his hand, the fox turned the haiku to her.

"Read." He commanded.

"F-fireflies scatter. Like sparks struck. From the full moon."

"My, my… You're literate. How quaint." Although his eyes dropped to the tray. After a brief moment he put down his paint brush, "This offering is barely acceptable. What do you want?"

"I… I just want to talk."

He sipped his tea and didn't make a face.

She must've done it right (Yay!).

"If you are lonely go tender your _lizard_." Her enthusiasm was short lived because Suzume's contempt could have peeled paint, "I suggest you try the mud puddle he has made of the back field."

Stung by his rejection she bowed again, not sure what else to do.

"I-I'll ask him to stop the rain."

"I could care less about the rain…" The fox paused again, considering her over the rim of his cup. At once his gold eyes knowing, "Oh. I can see she has already had a look at you. I must say I am surprised she found you agreeable."

His insult would have stung anyone else, but she passed it by.

"Are you talking about Sengen?"

" _O-_ Sengen _-sama!"_ Suzume barked. "You will address her _properly_ while you are in my presence, understood!?"

Terrified, she shrank from the table as his foxfire gyrated angrily, circling him like an angry satellite, spitting sparks that snapped and jumped on the table's surface, hungrily chewing holes in his poem. She flinched again as a dark shadow of cold wind inundated the room with the scent of rain. With a fizzley hiss the foxfire extinguished as it rattled the sliding doors, scattering rice paper ashes and plum blossoms.

All at once Haku stood beside her.

Cold and imperious, he gazed at Suzume with undisguised dislike.

"You will not raise your voice to Chihiro."

The fox's flinty eyes went dangerous, as daintily folding back his sleeve, lifting a hand to smooth his wind tossed hair.

"I am no vassal of yours, serpent. You hold no power over me."

It was a challenge. But Haku did not take the bait. The dragon narrowed his jade eyes, speaking in the imperious tone he used for the bath house workers, like a prince reprimanding a servant.

"Mrs. Nikkou would not approve of your behavior."

Suzume's face went completely blank at the mention of Hidé's grandmother. Once again Chihiro was stunned by the raw look of pain burning in the fox's eyes. Wordlessly he stood in a liquid movement so swift he was halfway out onto the porch before she could react.

 _"Stay!"_

As Chihiro reached for him Suzume halted with such abruptness he had to catch himself on the banister lest his momentum carry him off the edge.

"Please come back…" She pleaded, because this was not going the way she had hoped it would, "I… I don't understand what's going on! I… I don't understand why I'm here? How I can I help unless I know why I'm here!?"

All at once he was trembling with rage.

Yet he was frozen in place as if nailed to the wooden planks.

"There is _nothing_ you can do, girl." He pronounced with such quiet fury she flinched a third time.

He swayed as whatever held him dissolved.

And in a heartbeat he was gone.

"Well… He's in quite a _mood_ tonight."

" _Yeek!"_ Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin as Cinna appeared at her other side. The cat shied from her screech, going hair-on-end as she flattened herself against the table.

" _Shit_ e, kid! Don't _scare_ me like that!" She glared until her red eyes fell on the untouched dumpling. Instantly they went round as the moon. "You gonna eat that?"

Wordless Chihiro shook her head, still staring out into the garden where Suzume disappeared.

"Y'want some?" Cinnamon held out the dumpling to Haku. Frowning at her filthy hands he turned away.

"No thank you."

"He's polite, huh?" Cinna elbowed Chihiro in the ribs as she nodded at Haku, grinning to reveal pointy yellowed teeth. Once again she stuffed the whole pastry into her mouth, purring loudly as she licked her fingers. But the cat's antics did nothing to cheer Chihiro.

"I… I don't understand him…" She tightened her hands on her knees, blinking back the burn blurring her eyes, "Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate yeh, kid." Without apology Cinna stole Suzume's tea, downing it with an audible gulp. "Yeh didn't do nothin'. Mr. Hoity-toity's got his own dander up on this one."

" _But why!?_ I must have done _something_!? When I met him in town he seemed more than pleased I was buying the Onsen. But now…"

Bowing her head, Chihiro's vision swam, clearing for only a moment as two big fat tears fell into her lap shortly followed by more.

"Oh, shite…" Cinna shrank from her tears as if they were rain, "Um… I think I saw a mouse... Uh… _Bye!_ "

The cat darted into the hallway and the pattering of tiny feet disappeared. As soon as she was gone Chihiro really let loose, sobbing uncontrollably. And not just about Suzume and the Onsen.

She was crying because the bath house was gone.

Because Karou never loved her.

Because there was only one fox statue left.

Because her parents didn't understand.

Because O-Sengen-sama was really, _really_ scary!

So were the three idiot brothers from the alley the other night.

And Hidé had a _stupid_ girlfriend…

She was crying because… Because… Because?

Cold hands smoothed over her shoulder. Just like they had that night outside the bath house when Haku hid her from the workers. He kept his arm around her the whole time, keeping her safe. And Chihiro couldn't remember why she was crying anymore, which made it seem ridiculous that she was still sobbing her eyes out.

"I'm sorry..." She choked, hugging her knees, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Chihiro." His unwavering calm soothed her frazzled nerves. "You don't have to apologize"

After a great deal of sniffling and snuffling, she wiped her face in her shirt, lifting her head, finding it was drizzling.

"You made it rain again."

"I don't like seeing you sad."

Startled, Chihiro looked at him. Haku was staring into the distance, his green eyes so very far away.

"M'not sad… I'm _confused_." She rubbed her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh, "In spite of what dad thinks I didn't just drive here and buy this place on a whim. Something led me here but I don't know why! And Suzume knows something but he won't tell me!"

"Let the fox keep his secrets. I do not care for them. I want to know why _you_ decided to buy this place."

His hand disappeared as he reached out and righted the vase holding the plum blossoms. And as he did she recoiled from the memory of the tree cleared cliffs outside Mitsuzaki Bay. All too quickly they became the burned hills beside her parents' house. Chihiro looked up at the kamidana, thinking of the old shrine and how it had fallen into disrepair. How long until the inn looked the same? Who would feed the kami then?

"I… I want to save this place. I want to take care of it. I… I think it needs me."

"Then that is your answer. You need no other." Haku pronounced with finality. "That is why you are here."

Again her insides stilled in response to his tranquil reason.

Haku was right.

She didn't need Suzume's secrets.

Even though he was a great deal smaller than she was, Chihiro leaned into Haku, marveling at the strength radiating out of him. All at once it stopped raining. A gentle wind wafted from the garden, bringing with it the mild scent of night. Chihiro wilted as a wave of hunger suddenly gnawed at her bones. Lunch seemed very far away. All at once her stomach growled loudly.

And Haku laughed.

It was barely more than a snort. But Chihiro couldn't remember ever hearing him so much as chuckle. Her insides glowed like stoked embers at the sound. And she stole a glance at him. He wasn't smiling, but at least he didn't look so sad. She couldn't make it rain, but Chihiro didn't like seeing him sad either. In fact, she hated it.

"Um… Are you hungry?"

"No."

And she wilted ever further at his matter-of-fact reply. Because she was trying to invite him to eat with her.

"C'mon," She stood, taking his cold hands and pulling him after her into the kitchen.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

Again with the cool logical tone!

What was he: a dragon or a Vulcan!?

And her eyebrow twitched irritably as she scooted him towards the table.

"Just sit down and let me make us something to eat, Haku."

Wordlessly he frowned at the fur covered cushions, scooting them aside before sitting on the bare wood. She spooned rice out into bowls marveling at how perfectly light and fluffy the grains had cooked up. Hidé truly was a master. And Chihiro paled in his shadow as she opened the fridge and stared at a lot of scary unfamiliar ingredients. She poked a plastic container, shying for a moment only to find the gently undulating contents were tofu.

"Where did you sleep last night?" She called while fixing more miso, fancying it up with a little diced green onion and tofu (she didn't cut herself or nothing). Luckily the water in the kettle was still hot (because she couldn't get the range to light).

"In the woods."

"What!?"

"There are caves in the cliffs."

 _Caves!?_ Her mind crowded with damp drippy thoughts full of spiders. And she almost dropped the tea whisk as her insides shuffled about in disquiet.

"You're staying here."

He hesitated as she brought over the food, his face falling blank as he looked towards the kitchen doorway.

"I do not wish to cause trouble."

"This is _our_ home." She announced to the kitchen loudly, making a great show of sitting down. "That means no more caves."

At least Haku didn't argue. Instead he bowed over his food.

"Ikedakemas…"

Sipping her tea she almost spat out the matcha.

" _BLEGH!"_ Chihiro wasn't much of a tea drinker. She preferred coffee. Especially Starbucks. She liked the blended green tea drink with the whip cream. It was really sweet. And anything this green should taste like melon or sour apple or something. It should be sweet! _Gods above,_ this was bitter! She shrank from the tea cup, eyeing it dubiously, appealing to Haku, "Is it supposed to taste like that!?"

Once again her world stilled.

Because he was smiling.

It flashed like the sun catching a sea shell's iridescence.

Brief like the wink of a shooting star.

She had seen him smile once before.

And it felt like she was falling again.

Somewhere a bell was ringing.

But it wasn't the one in her heart.

And the tranquility of the moment passed as Haku turned towards the hall with a frown. "What is that noise?"

" _Oh, crap!"_

Chihiro clambered to her feet, almost falling on the stairs as she dashed down the hall into the entryway.

"Where are you!?" She screeched, looking for the phone. It rang and rang tinnily until she finally found it shut inside a cupboard beneath the welcome station. The thing was an ancient old rotary dial, but it still worked (at least most of the time). This was the first time she could ever recall hearing it ring. Officially the Hakuryo was closed for renovations until she figured out how to keep it running. There was a sign out front. But that didn't mean anything to people who couldn't see it.

"Uh… H-hakuryo Onsen?"

It was more of a question than a greeting.

She was going to have to work on her phone skills.

" _CHIHIRO!"_

Someone screamed from the other end.

Scaring her so badly she dropped the receiver.


	6. Chapter 6

" _CHIHIRO!"_

She recognized Michio's voice immediately.

They talked more on the phone than they ever saw each other anyway. And Michio liked to yell more than she liked to talk. Back in Osaka they had been best friend. She was the first person to ever give Chihiro flowers. Even after she moved they stayed best friends (thanks to a webcam and the net). It was hard for her to make friends after her book got published. Her parents took her out of public school after the legal battle with the nut job who claimed she stole his idea. But the private school kids were even worse: a bunch of rich elitist snobs. College had been a little bit better, by then no one recognized her. Online was easiest and the safest. She could be whoever she wanted in the chat rooms and no one would know.

But she lost interest after a while.

Michio was practically the only person she e-mail anymore.

Timidly, she put the phone back to her ear. "H-hi, Michi."

"I called you like _FIFTY_ times today! _Why didn't you call me back!?"_

Chihiro winced, "S-sorry, I… I don't get any cell reception out here. And I haven't been into town since yesterday."

"You _don't_ get _reception_?!" Michio was scandalized, "Where the _HELL_ are you!?"

"Um… Izu?"

"What the _HELL_ are you doing in Izu!?"

She was gonna go deaf at this rate.

"I… I bought an Onsen."

" _Why the HELL did you buy an Onsen!?"_

" _BECAUSE I WANTED TO!"_ She finally shouted back.

Gods, why was _everyone_ yelling at her!?

Pushed to the end of her patience Chihiro paced back and forth in the entryway on the short leash of the corded receiver. Normally she didn't like to yell, but it was the only way Michio knew how to communicate. So Chihiro learned for her friend's sake. Sometime she wished she could let one of these loose on her dad. Or maybe Karou… Especially Karou.

"W-why!?" Her friend almost wailed. "It's so far away!"

"Because! And it's not far away! It's actually _closer_!"

"That's not the point! You don't know anything about bath houses!"

" _Yes I do!_ " Chihiro shot back, "Listen, Michi! I'm _tired_ of being pushed by the publishers to write another book when I _can't_! I need to do _something_ with my life beside stare at a blank page and pretend to go to college!" She softened, going wistful with excitement, "And I _love_ this place, Michi! I can't wait for you to see it! It _so_ beautiful!"

"Well…" She was sulking now, "You could've warned us before you disappeared!"

Chihiro went absolutely still: _us?_

"Karou's a _wreck!"_ Michio continued, scolding now, "He called me in a panick after stopping by your apartment. It was an absolute mess! You're such a clean freak he thought you'd been _kidnapped_ or somethin'! You could've _at least_ told him where you were goin'! I had to call your _mom_ to figure all this out!"

Chihiro almost dropped the phone, her hands were shaking. And a stranger spoke out of her lips.

"Did mom tell you why I left?"

"Yeah…" Michi lost a little steam, sounding contrite, "She said you had a fight with Karou."

That was just like her mom. Yuko was always smoothing over the truth, trying to make things sounds better than they actually were. But then again her mom had a habit of only hearing what she wanted to. She just loved Karou. Both her parents did.

"We didn't just fight, Michi… I broke up with him."

" _WHAT!?"_ Chihiro had to hold the phone at arms length, _"WHY!?"_

" _BECAUSE HE CHEATED ON ME!"_ She screamed back. " _A LOT!"_

That shut her friend up.

And an awkward silence stretched over the scratchy line.

"Why didn't you tell me, Chihi-chan!?"

She sat on her heels, covering her burning face. Michio was the one that introduced them. Karou was the son of a long time family friend. He and Michi went to high school together in Osaka. Karou moved to Nagoya for a job shortly after Chihiro got into college. And their mutual friendship was more than enough criteria for Michio to set up a blind date. It was funny… Now that she thought about it, Michi was the only thing they really had in common.

"Because I was ashamed, Michi…" Chihiro breathed between her hands, "Because I was afraid you would think I was stupid and yell at me. I felt bad enough about the fact that I wasn't good enough for him. I thought there was something wrong with me. So I didn't tell anyone except mom."

" _You dummy!_ There's _nothing_ wrong with you!" Michio fumed. There was some ominous scuffling in the background, "I'm _so_ gonna _kill_ him…"

Chihiro panicked, "He's not there with you is he!?"

"No! And _damn_ lucky he isn't! I'm not sure where he is, but don't worry, I'll find him." Her friend went dead serious, "What do you want: general maiming or castration?"

"Neither!" She was up and pacing, "What're you doing, Michi?"

"Triangulating…" Her friend growled. There was a short burst of keyboard typing following by the pleasant chime of an IM reply, " _Ha!_ " Michio crowed triumphantly, "Sadako says he texted her from outside Nagoya to let her know he was going out of town for a while."

"Whose Sadako!?"

"His neighbor. They're friends on Facebook and her profile looked cool so I friended her." More gattlin-gun texting fired off again. And Michio sucked in an ominous breath.

"What? What!?"

"Um… Apparently he went to see your parents."

" _WHAT!?"_

" _Owww!"_ Michi drawled, "You don't have to yell, Chihiro! What're you gonna do? Are you gonna call your mom? Do you want me to call Karou?

"No…" Chihiro sat down hard before she knew she was sitting.

"Why not!? I'll bitch him out for you. Just say the word! I'm already flaming him online. Sadako's pissed. BTW, she really likes you. And she _totally_ loves your book."

Michi actually said B-T-W.

Spelled it out just like she would online.

But then again, online was pretty much was Michi's world.

"I said _no!"_ Chihiro snapped back, "I don't want you to call him. I don't want to talk to him either! I don't want to talk to any of them! Anyways, Dad's pissed at me."

"Why!?"

" _Hello?_ Bought a hot spring! Not high on my dad's list of _cool-things-to-spend-money-on_."

"So? S'your money. It's not like you can't afford it."

Chihiro sank her head into her knees, suddenly totally exhausted.

"Just leave it, Michi… I gotta go… The connection's really bad out here. M'surprised it works at all…"

It wasn't a lie. The line was really crackly and it was starting to give her a headache. Or maybe it was all the yelling. Both, probably.

"Fine…" Her friend huffed, "But promise me you'll get it fixed!

"Bye, Michi… I'll call you soon."

"Get a satellite dish or something so we can text, chat, or something! I want to know what's going on out there, Chihi-chan! Send me pictures! And call me back, _okay!?"_

"Sure… Bye-bye, Michi."

Chihiro hung up the receiver, suddenly grateful for the silence flooding around her, because she was shaking again. Her insides were all snarled, wound up like a coiled spring, ready to snap at any moment. Sitting behind the welcome station, she hugged her knees, trying not to think about Karou or her parents. Trying not to think about anything at all.

Then he was standing there.

She could feel his eyes. And it was okay. She didn't mind him seeing her like this. She didn't even mind if he'd been listening. Out of left field she let loose a question that'd been gnawing on her worse than hunger.

"What did she want?"

She was talking about Sengen. And Haku knew it.

"She wanted to see what kind of person you are."

Chihiro's chest constricted and she looked up at Haku in a panic, "B-but she only looked at the bad things!"

"No." He was looking out the front door, probably at the fireflies or maybe the moon. Because he had that distant look again, "I showed her what kind of person you are."

Chihiro slumped back against the wall as relief turned her rubbery. But the insides of her head kept going, trying to come to terms with what Haku said. She wished she could have seen what he showed Sengen.

"It's late. I think you should get some sleep."

"Not before I get you settled in." She pushed herself upright. "There are lots of guest rooms in the east wing."

"What about upstairs?" He was looking at the ceiling.

"Huh? Oh, that's where Mrs. Nikkou's room is. And the office. Er… My room… But I think there's another room up there?"

Going around the corner and up the stairs, she grimaced as her thighs burned. Wow, she was sore! But then again, she's been doing an awful lot of clambering around recently. The roof sloped sharply to the right as she climbed onto the landing and ran face first into a wall of warm air. It smelled like a closet up here: like cedar and dust. Tucked in the dark corner behind her was the slider to Mrs. Nikkou's room, next was the office, and at the end of the narrow hall was a third slider. Huh… So there was a third room up here?

The floor creaked behind her, and Chihiro spun to find Haku peering into her room. The archway was wide open, exposing the mess inside: her futon had migrated, blankets and pillows strewn everywhere as her clothes spilled out of her suit case as if trying to escape the chaos. She must have kicked over her box in her sleep. Because the contents were spilled across the floor: drawings, scribbles, photos. The manuscript was there as well as a tightly bound 1st edition with full color illustration. It'd never even been opened. On the cover was a picture of the bath house she'd drawn and colored with the greatest of care. It'd taken a lot of finagling to get that image on the cover rather than another artist's rendition.

Haku's green eyes went sharp as they fell on the book.

Frozen with mortification, she watched as he picked up the volume.

"Spirited Away, by Ogina Chihiro." He read the cover aloud. "May I?"

Chihiro nodded because somehow she'd misplaced her voice. He opened the cover, scanning the first few pages. And his features grew sharper, jade eyes widening at the first illustration.

The vermillion clock tower floated on a sea of green grass.

It was a ghost now.

Like a photograph of someone long dead.

Outside a wind kicked at the roof, making her flinch as the shingles rattled and the lights flickered. It was completely dark outside and inky shadows danced, painting the outline of a dragon from beneath Haku's feet.

"Did you write this?"

"Y-yes." She squeeked.

He was already flipping through the pages, "May I read it?"

"S-sure…"

"Thank you…" His hushed voice was almost strained.

"D-did you want to see the third room?"

It took Haku a moment to look up; his eyes were glued to the page, moving back and forth rapidly. They fell on her for a moment, eerily bright with pain that faded, hidden but not gone. He passed her by, kicking up a wind that scattered her drawings as he went back into the hall. She followed, coming up short as she found Haku staring through the door at the end of the hall. Beyond him was a smallish room, smaller by far than the cramped office. It was more of a closet really, tucked right under the eve. The sloping roof cut the space into a sharp triangle, but a dormir pushed a low rectangle of space out into what seemed like thin air. Beyond the bare window was a sweeping view of the gardens. Haku stepped inside, looking overhead, turning to reveal he was frowning.

"I cannot stay here…"

"Why?"

She peered around him as the line between his eyes deepened, confusing her utterly. Because it was cleaner than clean. Even the stacks of boxes along the tall wall were spotless.

"This was _his_ room." Haku was scowling now.

She was baffled, "Whose room?"

"Mrs. Nikkou's grandson's."

Chihiro's chest tightened uncomfortably, "How'd you know that!?"

Haku's eyes remained glued to the wall behind her. Turning, Chihiro's mouth fell open. And she was forced to step back so she could see the mural better. It was slightly faded, painted directly onto the rice paper wall coverings. But it was all here: the town, the harbor, the hills and forests. It could've been a map it was so detailed and correct. There was the Onsen: the fields, the wood, the cliffs, and the ocean: perfectly replicated in tiny child-sized lines. On the curling waves of the ocean was a fishing boat with a smoking stack. A mustached man inside was frowning in spite of the fact that his hull was full of fish. By the cliffs was an enormous tree. The camphor tree. There was a black cat in its branches. And sitting beneath it was a red fox. Between the land and the sea, standing on the cliffs, was a little boy with messy black hair.

Holding him by one hand was a smiling lady in an indigo head-scarf.

Mrs. Nikkou.

Holding his other hand was a tall woman in an eerily white kimono.

Her hair was a banner of black silk against the wind.

Sengen.

An eerie chime hummed inside her chest, because beneath every leaf and rock, in the sky and beneath the waves, were the smiling faces of hundreds of kami. She wasn't sure how she knew they were kami. She just did. They were decidedly different than the other people drawn in the streets of the village.

"I'll return in the morning." Haku turned towards the hall.

 _"I said no caves!"_

He froze mid-step, stepping aside as she went by back into the office, piling her bag and box onto the futon, dragging it past him into Hide's room.

"You can have the office." She dropped her bedding in the middle of the floor, "That room wasn't mine anyway."

It was true. The room smelled like old manila envelopes and pencil shavings, which was not the best aroma therapy for sleep. Hopefully Haku didn't mind. Before he could argue, Chihiro got another futon and blanket from the storage closet, spreading them out for Haku as he watched silently from the corner of the office.

"There. We'll get the boxes out of here tomorrow," She frowned at the yellowed lace curtains. They weren't very, well, dragon _ish_. "Um… And some better curtains. Then it'll really be your room."

Still holding her book, Haku lifted his eyes from the bedding to her.

There it was; that infuriatingly opaque look of his.

"Thank you, Chihiro."

He bowed to her. She didn't expect that. Haku positively radiated gratitude and once again his grace was stunning. And her cheeks went red hot, because nothing human could move so lissome.

"S-s'okay…" She fidgeted, suddenly shy, "Need anything else?"

"No." He knelt beside the bed as if reluctant to disturb the messy job she'd done making it. The black fringe of his hair fell around his face as he opened her book. "Good night, Chihiro."

Something in the way he said her name chased her downstairs. She almost fainted from hunger halfway through a shower. Standing in kitchen in a growing puddle and wearing nothing but a towel she devoured two bowls of rice and the now cold soup.

It was sweltering by the time she shut up the entryway. Haku's door was closed as she went back upstairs. Back in her new room she threw open the window. Thankfully a gentle breeze was blowing out of the east, bringing with it the smell of the ocean. Collapsing onto her futon, she kicked off all the blankets.

And after a moment she heard it.

A distance hiss and hush like sand being scooped through a sieve.

Hidé was right.

You could hear the ocean from the Onsen.

She stared through the dark at the steep slope of the ceiling, listening to the crickets chirping in the garden below, once again trying to come to terms with her day, but mostly Suzume. Her eyes wandered back to the mural, back to the splotch of red beneath the camphor tree. And she sat up slowly, staring at the tree instead of the fox or the cat, because she hadn't noticed the other figure at first.

There was a woman inside the tree.

Or maybe the tree was the woman.

Chihiro couldn't be sure.

And like the rest of the kami, Inari was smiling.

Outside the window the cricket's song changed, lilting higher and sweeter, until it became something else entirely. Rolling out of bed, Chihiro leaned out the window, trying to find the source of the flute music, because the song was starkly forlorn and twice as beautiful. It floated on the sea breeze, coming from the woods. And she caught a flash of light between the distant branches, blue and billowy.

Foxfire.

No wonder everyone thought this place was haunted?

Laying back down on her futon, Chihiro listened to the music as her chest tightened with disquiet. But the knots slowly relaxed as the song softened, changing, becoming a lullaby.

Suzume's song sang the forest to sleep.

And Chihiro went with it.

When Chihiro woke her window was filled with fog.

It was way early. Barely 5 o'clock according to the glowing screen of her cell phone. But she was wide awake. She hadn't slept so well in… well… she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well. The misty breath of the early morning crept over her windowsill, making her shiver. But for some reason her feet were heavy with warmth. Sitting up ever so slightly, she stared at the tiny bit of black curled up at the foot of her futon.

Cinna was asleep.

Face down with her nose nestled between her paws.

Chihiro couldn't resist petting her silky fur. Instantly the kitty began purring, hunkering down into the blankets as though she was afraid they were going to be taken away. Carefully climbing out from under the covers, she got dressed, leaving the cat to sleep. Creeping through the slider, Chihiro tried to slink along the hallway as silently as she could. But the wooden floor creaked and cracked as her ninja skills failed. Although she paused at Haku's door. It was open a crack, letting out the unmistakable scent of rain. And she fell perfectly still as she peered inside.

Haku took up the whole room.

His lithe body curled around himself like a coil of silver white rope. The teal fringe of his mane and tail twitched ever so often as if he was dreaming. At an elegant angle his head rested on top of his delicately folded front claws. He even slept pretty! And his rumbly breath came slow and even, like the sound of the waves on the base of the cliffs. It stirred the pages of her book, which lay open just beyond his pink nose, pinned beneath one of his paws as if he feared it might escape. She stared, marveling at how soft his pelt looked, and her fingers itched with the need to touch him again just to make sure he was real. But his whiskers twitched as his brow furrowed, and his lips peeled back to reveal needled teeth.

Somewhat shakily, Chihiro scooted down the stairs.

The great room was empty, and she pushed the sliders to the garden open, staring out at the ghostly shapes gathered in the thick fog. She could barely see the next building let alone the trees and rocks in the courtyard. Chihiro couldn't help but wonder if the weather was always like this or if it still had something to do with Haku. Going into the kitchen, and after coming close to tears, she finally got the stove to light. Putting on the tea kettle and a huge pot of water she could've had a bath in, she poked around in the supply cabinets, finding brooms, mops, buckets, a pine-smelling jug of cleaning fluid and finally Mrs. Nikkou's stash of indigo aprons and matching headscarves. Tying on both, she soaped up a bucket of hot water and carried it out into the entryway, careful not to slosh.

Pushing open the front doors, she shivered as more fog filled in the parking lot. They got fog in Nagoya, but this wall of gray was eerily opaque. She quickly swept the front entryway out onto the landing, clearing the leaves from the front porch, trying not to look up. Because she could feel eyes in the fog, and she didn't want to know what was looking at her.

"R-Reika!?"

Chihiro squeaked, whirling with the broom held like a baseball bat.

Because a voice called out from behind her, scaring her silly.

Pale a milk, staring at her like she was a ghost, Suzume stood beside the welcome station.

Although there were dark circles under his gold eyes, his gaze was on fire with hope. But still, he looked absolutely _awful_! His kimono was gray and tattered as the fog outside, ebony hair was tangled and disheveled. There were leaves in it. One of his hands was braced against the podium as if he was afraid of falling. And her insides scrambled with horror as she stared at that hand, because it was decidedly transparent.

"W-who?" Realizing she was still poised to take a swing at him, Chihiro put the broom behind her back.

Who the heck was Reika? But then her memory jogged as she remembered the purchase agreement. Nikkou Reika had been the name on all the legal documents.

"Oh…" His face fell, although he still looked faint, "It's just you. I… I mistook you for someone else."

He turned away, taking a few steps before he slumped against the wall.

"Suzume!"

Dropping the broom she ran back into the entryway, catching him before he could fall. Wow, he was heavy! She staggered down the hall into the kitchen, half dumping him onto the cushions in the nook. Even his face was transparent now, and she flew away from the table, filling a bowl with the last of the rice, putting it right in front of him, trying not to look at his hands.

"Eat something, please!? You're getting… um… _see-through_." Chihiro couldn't help but hush on the last of her plea.

"Chopsticks…" He muttered weakly, pulling the bowl towards him. And her insides squirmed. His fingers were barely outlines, "I am no animal."

She fetched a pair, whirling back to the stove to whip up some matcha. Not a grain was left in the bowl as she put the cup in front of him, and he downed the tea in two gulps. He didn't have to ask. She put out the last of the red bean dumplings; the rest of Hide's left over daikon salad; the remaining miso; two whole persimmons, and a bowl of hastily concocted bonito broth. All were gone in under a minute.

Chihiro stared.

She'd never seen anyone eat so much, so quickly, so prettily.

And she reconsidered the portion sizes she'd been offering, hovering as he downed the thin soup. There wasn't much left in the pantry, nothing quick at least. On the verge of panic she tried to think of something she could cook. Pancakes? Do foxes like pancakes?

"Uh… D-do you always eat this much?"

"No…" Suzume wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "But I have not eaten since Reika left."

"W-what!? She was shocked, "But that was days ago! I put food out."

"I gave it to Cinna." He held out his cup, "More tea."

Without hesitation she mixed up another cup of matcha, "But I didn't cook any of it so it couldn't've been bad?"

"It wasn't. I was being… childish."

That was probably the closest Suzume would ever come to an apology, so she didn't press the matter. He still gulped the tea like a starved man, but thankfully his hands had resumed solidity. And a bit of color was back in his cheeks.

"Are you still hungry?"

"No…" He sat back with a sigh, and she gaped as his kimono changed color, becoming a pretty shade of periwinkle. Willow branches sprouted across the fabric, trailing their lacy green leaves across his sleeves as he smoothed his hair, picking out a leaf to stare at it sourly, "I am fine now."

"Are you sure? There isn't much left in the…" She pointed vaguely, "But, I can go get something and bring it back?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, making an irritated moue, "Are you quite done with your fussing, mother hen? I said I am fine."

"Oh…" Chihiro wilted in the aftermath of her panic, "O-okay."

Suzume, however, remained at the table, finishing the rest of his tea before frowning at her apron and headscarf. Chihiro couldn't help but get the impression that he wanted her to take them off.

"Did Hide mention hearing from Reika?"

"N-no…" His question caught her off guard. "I'll ask when I go into town later today. How long did she say she'd be gone?"

He looked away, a sudden storm brewing in his eyes. His voice went frosty with restraint as if he was trying to control his temper. "I do not know."

Chihiro didn't know what to say to that, especially in light of his mercurial mood. So she didn't say anything at all, gathering up the dishes instead, washing them along with the rest from yesterday.

By the time she was done Suzume was gone.

With a sigh, Chihiro found the mop bucket in the entry way had gone cold. She reheated it and got to work on the hallway floors. It was hard to clean and polish the floors the traditional way. You couldn't get the rag too wet otherwise you'd slip. And you had to run fast enough otherwise you'd run out of soap halfway across the floor and end up stuck. But this was one thing she could do well. She'd gotten lots of practice when she was young.

Running full tilt, she got the front hall, the guest hallways, and the bath halls done by the time the fog began to lift. Lugging her bucket back toward the main hall, Chihiro came to a screeching halt as she came upon a long line of muddy paw prints leading from the stairs to the kitchen. With another long winded sigh, she knelt down and scrubbed away the mud.

" _What the hell are you doin'!?"_ Cinna yowled, giving Chihiro a fright.

Back in the shape of woman, the cat was poised on the top of the kitchen steps. There was tomato sauce on her face and her feet were muddy. Tossing down her wet rag, Chihiro put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"What's it look like I'm doing!?"

"Well that ain't yer job!"

Cinna stormed down the hall towards her. And Chihiro backpedaled, only to come up short as the cat threw open one of the main halls fusuma. Inside was Suzume. He was at his calligraphy again. And the impact of the slider hitting the wall jarred his paintbrush across the clean slip of rice paper before him.

" _Oi!"_ Cinna stabbed a clawed finger at the bucked beside Chihiro, "Yeh wanna haul some o' yer own weight 'round here!?"

"Why?" He answered loftily, selecting a new piece of paper from the tray beside him, "She seems perfectly content to do it herself?"

"'Cause yor _her_ servant!" Cinna hissed, stamping her foot.

Suzume rewet his brush, "I don't see you washing any windows, my dear."

Every hair on the cat's head stood on end as she bared yellow teeth, reaching for the bucked of dirty water, muttering under her breath, "I'm gonna borrow this, 'kay kiddo?"

Chihiro yanked it out of reach, "I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but this _is_ my job and this is _our_ home," Back to scrubbing, she continued, "You wanna help, great. But as far as I'm concerned, no one is a servant in this house."

The cat gaped at her, staring she cleaned up the rest of the hallway, going out onto the back porch to dump the dirty water. Stretching, Chihiro put a hand to her aching back, blinking at the bright patches of blue that pressed down above the fog. Every part of her body hurt now. And in spite of the turning weather she frowned in dismay, thinking about the kitchen instead.

It needed to be dusted, swept, and mopped.

Then all the guest rooms needed dusting and airing.

And the tubs in the private bathrooms needed scrubbing.

Then the large pool needed skimming.

And that was just inside!

The gardens would have to be raked, watered, and pruned.

That would take a day by itself. Maybe two!

Oh crap… Then there was _laundry_.

She didn't even know where the washer and dryer were.

Horror crept over her as she considered there weren't any.

Chihiro's heart sank like a stone, pulling her to a seat on the porch steps.

How did Mrs. Nikkou do it!?

Not for the first time since she'd come here, she felt like crying. But she stomped the urge under her foot. She wasn't a kid anymore. She couldn't just bawl her head off whenever something went wrong. It didn't really matter how Mrs. Nikkou did things, the fact of the matter was she managed by herself, which mean Chihiro could as well.

She could do this.

"Chi- _hi_ -ro…" Cinna drawled from behind her, "I'm hungry!

"You just had a can of sardines!"

"So?" The cat suddenly spread herself across the back porch beside her, acting faint with hunger, "I'm _starving_!"

Chihiro sighed, "You've got tomato sauce on your face."

"I do?" Cinna rolled over on her back, wiping at her mouth as a cat would groom its whiskers. And it took a great deal of self-control not to giggle.

"We're out of pretty much everything. I'm going to the store."

Cinna bolted to her feet, jumping off the porch as she went bounding into the gardens chasing a butterfly, calling back as she went, "Get more sardines, 'kay? We're all out."

She watched the cat go, surprised by the smile on her face.

It was still there after she washed her face in the kitchen bathroom. Climbing up upstairs to get her purse, keys, and phone, Chihiro came up short on the landing. The door to Haku's room was open. The futon was untouched save for the fact that her book lay in the direct center of the bed. In a moment of panic she put her hand to the scale on the cord around her neck.

"Chihiro?" Whirling, she found Haku at the top of the stairs. He was frowning, jade eyes bright with concern. "What's wrong?

"N-nothing." Her cheeks pinked as relief smoothed his brow, "I'm going into town."

"May I accompany you?"

"Ah… Sure."

Did dragons shop?

Again she came up short as he smiled. He became a whole new person when he smiled. Turning, Haku went back downstairs. And as he did sunshine flooded through the windows beside her, running like water down the hallway until it was full of light.


	7. Chapter 7

Haku peered over the dashboard of the Mira as they came out of the forests. It was kinda cute how he leaned into the curves of the switchbacks leading down into the village. Thick like cotton balls, fog still clung to the steep hillsides, although from the harbor on out to sea was nothing clear beautiful blue. More blue painted the tiled roofs crowded in the narrow flat between the hills, gleaming like wet sapphires in the sun.

"What is the name of this town?"

Chihiro glanced at Haku. "Minamiizu."

The passenger seat almost swallowed him, he looked so tiny. But it was so strange. Standing next to him you felt the same size as he was if not smaller. It didn't really matter how big he was, Haku was anything but childlike. Come to think of it, she hadn't ever thought of him as a child, even when she was younger. He just didn't put off the little kid vibe.

She'd been surprised by how nonplused he was by the car. But then again there were trains in the spirit world. They had electricity too, so why not cars? Although she couldn't imagine Haku driving; he'd need a booster seat. He had been amused by the susuwatari hanging from the rearview mirror. That and the power windows; he lifted and lowered the sheet of glass several times before leaving it down.

With a sly grin she reached over and flicked on the seat heater for the passenger side. It took him a minute to realize what she'd done. And he blinked, looking down at his seat in surprise. Chihiro tried to stifle a chortle and ended up snarfing her giggle. Haku looked at her like she was absolutely mad, then reached over and turned off the seat warmer.

She sighed. Vulcan one. Dragon zero.

The moment they cross into town her cell phone buzzed. As they stopped for a light in a completely empty intersection, she glanced at the screen.

67 messages. Oh, _crap_ …

Stuffing it back into her pocket, she wilted in the seat.

"Chihiro, the light is green."

"Huh? Oh!" Abruptly she accelerated through the intersection, earning a nasty look from a little old lady pushing a shopping cart along the sidewalk.

A little more slowly she drove through the streets of Minamiizu, looking for a grocery store, because she had no idea where anything in town was besides city hall, Sengen Jinja, and the harbor. The grans and house wives sweeping and gardening began giving her curious looks as she circled blocks for the third and fourth times. Cheek burning, she shrank even lower in her seat.

Finally she found a grocery store half buried between houses that were taller than they were wide. There were piles of watermelons outside, so she assumed it had to be a grocery store. Parking in completely empty lot (there were lots of bicycles and motorcycles) she wondered where all the other cars were. Popping open her laptop she searched for a wi-fi network, but found only one named "get your own" listed. Rats. She needed to find an electrician, a plumber, and an internet tech, and that was going to be very difficult without the net. She didn't relish the idea of calling 4-1-1 and actually _talking_ to someone.

"Um… you wanna come in with me?"

"I will wait outside." Haku was half hanging out the car window, staring in fascination at the tangled mess of power wires blocking out the sky.

"Okay…" Reluctantly she left him in the car, feeling stupid for being afraid to go by herself.

The two house wives chatting up the lone cashier hushed the moment she came inside. All three watched her curiously as she pulled a cart from the few lined up inside the doors. The wheel squeaked, making her face go beet red, because they were still watching her. Immediately she headed down an aisle, stopping just around the corner, pretending to read the ingredients on something so she could hear them whisper. And her ears began to burn.

"Who's that!?" One twittered. "Why's she wearing Nikkou colors?"

To her utter dismay Chihiro realized she was still wearing the indigo headscarf and apron. The Hakuryo insignia was dyed into the edging of each.

"Don'tcha know?" The cashier answered with barely restrained excitement, "That's the girl who bought the Onsen."

"The writer?" The third gasped.

"Do you think she'll keep _it_ open?" The woman hushed on the word, as though she was afraid to speak aloud about the hot spring.

"Dunno. Maybe. Iyame went over to Shimobu yesterday and she said there's a closed sign out front. Apparently she's renovating."

"That place gives me the creeps."

"It's better than that huge resort!"

"Loyalist! I still think you're nuts for opposing the development. Think about all the money we could make off the tourists."

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda… The land's hers now. We'll just have to wait and see what she does with it."

"Neh-neh, did you hear? The writer had diner and _drinks_ with Hidé at the Yamada shop!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Poor Kiri!"

Chihiro perked up at the name, listening intently.

"Poor Kiri my foot! She had her chance and blew it."

"Too bad my Nika's too young. They'd make a cute couple."

"But he's a Nikkou!"

"Oh, you're such a superstitious fool, Kana!"

"Besides, you'll see. She'll get tired of him soon enough. You know how these _city_ girls are."

"But did you see her car!? She has to be rich what with her book and the movie they made out of it. It could be a good thing for the Nikkou."

Chihiro'd heard enough. Sick to her stomach and feeling twice as isolated, she tuned them out and wheeled her cart down the aisles, stopping by the cold case. Her eyes fell on a cold pack of inari-sushi. There was a cute little fox on the packaging. She grabbed three, moving on to the udon and red bean paste. Then she went in search of spaghetti, sardines, and pancake mix. On the way she found curtains, simple blue curtains. Grabbing two, she tossed them into the cart.

"Did you find everything okay!?" The cashier chirped loudly as she wheeled up to the front. Surprisingly she was completely sincere. The woman was young, about Chihiro's age, horsy in the face but with kind eyes. Her name-tag read Nani: there was a faded blue smiley face sticker next to it.

Behind her the other two women busied themselves at the magazine rack; although Chihiro caught their glances from the corner of her eye. Both were middle aged. One was short and plump as a plum. She was the nay-sayer from earlier. There was a stubborn glint in her closely set eyes. Her friend, the superstitious one, was reedy flighty woman who seemed to grow nervous just by proximity.

"Um… Thanks. Is there, um, a phonebook I could buy?"

"Not really. Sorry." Nani actually sounded glum, "Were you looking for someone?"

"We could probably tell you where they are." Plump and plum started up as she put away her magazine. Although reedy went pale and stayed behind as her friend came over, "It's a small town. I'm Makoto, by the way. That's Kana."

"H-hello," the reedy woman bowed so quickly her pony tail flipped; although she kept her distance.

"N-no… I'm not looking for anyone. I'm actually trying to find someone to come look at the phone."

"Humph!" Makoto put her hands on her hips, "Good luck with that."

"Mako!" Nani scolded, bowing contritely as she shot a glare at her friend, "Sorry, Ms. Ogina... I'll ask around and see if anyone can come up to the Onsen to help."

So everyone knew who she was already. Chihiro shouldn't have been surprised. It didn't matter that they were all adults. It was third grade all over again. She was the new kid and would have to pass muster with the locals.

"Won't do any good, Nani." Makoto announced in a matter-of-fact tone over her shoulder as she headed towards the door, "No one will come."

"Try calling out to Shimobu or Mitsuzaki!" Kana called, nodding vigorously, still keeping her distance as she skirted to the door.

The cashier sagged in embarrassment, continuing to bow in apology as she began ringing up the food, "Don't mind the fisherman wives… They're full of opinions and advice. Too bad they don't keep anything for themselves, eh?"

Chihiro forced a laugh. "Yeah…"

Nani went a little pink in the cheeks as she worked, and already Chihiro could feel it coming. "Umm… Would it be alright if I asked for your autograph? My kids _love_ your book."

"S-sure…" Chihiro came up short. Kids!? Gods above, Nani couldn't be much older than she was. Already she was fishing the cards out of her purse, "How many kids do you have?"

"Two!" Nani smiled brightly as she showed a picture from her wallet.

"They're great." Chihiro looked at the photo of the two little boys. They were much older than she expected. "What are their names?"

"Yoji and Taki."

She signed a card for each of them and handed it to Nani with a smile that was beginning to hurt. The cashier bowed again and again.

"Thank you so much!"

Suddenly exhausted again Chihiro paid the bill and gathered up the bags. She dropped them just outside the entrance. Because her car was empty; Haku was gone. Hastily tossing the bags into the back seat, she ran out onto the street corner, looking up and down the empty roads: kids playing, mothers walking, old people sitting. But no Haku.

"Haku?" She shouted, earning strange looks from the few passer-bys.

An anxious pressure was gathering in her chest. She followed it at a run, dashing down a side street and around a corner into the residential areas. A wall of sound hit her in the face as she came around a corner. The river cut the town in two as the street dead-ended. It was full to the point of brimming with muddy churning water that was frightening just to look at. The torrent rushed by so swiftly it made her dizzy. There were warning signs all over the place because there weren't any guardrails beyond the ridiculously low wall.

"Haku!?" Chihiro yelled again over the rushing..

Why was she so upset!?

Haku could take care of himself.

No one could see him.

Maybe he got tired of waiting.

Maybe he went back to the Onsen.

Then she saw him on the other side of the river, a flash of white and blue against the gray concrete walls. There was a group of three comparably aged kids following him. It took Chihiro a minute to realize they could see him. Not only that, they were giving him the traditional 10-year-old welcome.

"Why're you dressed so funny?" One of the less remarkable boys taunted. "Are your parents too poor to buy you shoes!?"

"Look at his hair. You look like a girl!" Another lackey boy sang nastily, "Girly-boy! Girly-boy! Girly-girly-girly-boy!"

All this Haku bore dismissively as he quickly walked away.

"Where you goin', weirdo!?" The ring leader called.

The kid was skinny in the _can't-sit-still_ kinda way, but he was thin in other ways too. _Starved_ was a more appropriate term. Starved for attention of any kind: negative or positive. He vibrated with the need for it. His hair was buzzed short, clothes somewhat faded and old, elbows and knees filthy. But something in his attitude immediately reminded Chihiro of Charisma.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, _weirdo_!"

Little Charisma got pissed as Haku pointedly ignored him. Quickening his pace, the kid went to shove Haku. But Haku deftly side stepped. And the boy went sailing forward under his own momentum. Tripping on a crack in the sidewalk, he stumbled forward and fell, tumbling over the edge of the walkway, right into the raging river.

Horrified, Chihiro watched the boy disappeared.

He was swallowed whole by the angry opaque water.

" _KAI!"_ His friends' shrieked, reaching for nothing.

A blast of cold wind hit Chihiro as it went screaming down the alley. Haku dissolved into the gale, skimming the river like a swift diving for an insect. She was nearly knocked from her feet by the storm of his passing. But his hands plunged into the flood, plucking free little Charisma. Running full tilt, Chihiro arrived further down the river just as Haku set the kid on his feet. Soaked to the bone, he was white faced and trembling with shock. Water poured out of his sneakers. She grabbed the Kai as his knees folded. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he clung to her with a death grip of terror. Beside her, Haku perched on the lip of the low wall as if weightless. He was completely dry. But he was scowling at the river, his emerald eyes luminescent with despair.

"It's my fault…"

Chihiro stared at him uncomprehending.

"Y-you saved him. He would've drowned!"

" _Because of me!"_ Haku looked at her with a face that didn't belong to a boy. It was so twisted with remorse. And somehow she knew he wasn't just talking about the kid.

"It was an accident," Sparing a hand, she reached for him, "It wasn't anyone's fault."

But Haku was already gone. He dissolved into the misted wind. Only then did she hear the screaming; lots of screaming. Suddenly people were everywhere.

"What happened!?" A stranger grabbed her shoulder and she shrank from him in a panic, dragging Kai with her.

" _Kai fell in! He fell in!"_ The kids were still screaming in the distance.

"Where is he!?" Someone yelled back.

"He's okay!" The man beside her shouted back, waving and pointing, "She pulled him out! She saved him!"

" _She saved him!"_ A woman shrieked from a balcony overhead.

"Clear out, all of you! _I said move!"_ The strangers parted as a policeman with a jaw like a rock hammer pushed his way through. In his shadow came a gaijin woman in a white coat. The blonde spared a stoic glance at Chihiro before dropping to her knees beside the boy.

"I'm Dr. Sagi." She announced purposefully, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chihiro looked down at Kai, "But he fell in."

"I can see that." She had a blanket stuffed under her arm, which she immediately wrapped around Kai, peering into his eyes with a flashlight plucked from her coat pocket. Wordlessly the boy pulled away from her, hiding his face in Chihiro's chest. His arms were beginning to hurt; he was squeezing her so tightly. But she didn't care. She held him close because she knew what he was going through. She'd almost drowned once.

"It's okay." Dr. Sagi gently pulled at his arms. "You can let go now. You're alright."

"No! _No!_ " Kai started fighting as she finally pried him off. And the kid started screaming, _"Mommy! MOMMY!"_

"Gedo!" The doctor appealed as Kai kicked blindly, "Help me out here!"

Without comment, the grim-jawed cop turned and picked up the boy like a sack of potatoes, slinging him over his shoulder. Kai went limp the moment his feet left the ground.

"Take him to the clinic!" The blonde called, "I'll be right there."

"Kai!?" Stark desperation frayed a male voice shouting in the distance, " _KAI!?"_

"Your son's okay, Mr. Dasai, he's just in shock. Let him through!" Dr. Sagi called to the other cop at the crowd line.

A man pushed his way forward and it took Chihiro a minute to recognize Charisma. His leather jacket was gone and his hair wasn't nearly so Bon Jovi. She didn't see it at first because of his broken nose. But it was there in their stubborn chin. The resemblance between him and Kai was evident. But Charisma stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on her. His face went completely blank, eyes going huge with terror. Without a word he turned and plunged back into the crowd.

"Hey? _Hey, Amano!_ " One of the cops called after him. "Did you see that!? He just took off and left his kid!"

"I'm just glad Kai didn't drown."

"Yeah… Could you imagine loosing both your wife and son?"

Chihiro got so caught up in the commentary she didn't notice the doctor until she was right in her face, looking at her like she was trying to match paint chips.

"I s-said I'm okay!" She cringed from the blinding white penlight.

The doctor clicked it off with a frown as one of the cops sidled up beside them, pointing at Chihiro like a bag of potatoes. What was it about cops and potatoes!?

"She okay to give a statement? The kids aren't talking sense and they said she was here when it happened."

"There's nothing to tell," Chihiro cut in hotly, "He fell in."

The cop was frowning at her, "Yeah, but how'd he get out?"

And she could barely hear him. The canal was still rushing by, roaring in her ears, vibrating beneath her feet. The sound was eroding her composure. And she couldn't take it anymore. Turning, she headed for the mouth of the nearest side street. But the cop caught her by the arm,

"Hold it! You need to give a _formal_ statement!"

"No!" Chihiro yanked her arm free, "I need to get out of here now!"

Because the roaring was deafening now, and she was getting sick to her stomach. Suddenly it turned to a ringing deep inside her ears and the world tipped as her eyes sight shattered into gray and white fireworks.

Chihiro's knees dissolved.

But cold hands caught her from behind, holding her up.

"Whoa!" The cop yelped, "Where'd you come from?!"

"I came for her." A cool male voice replied calmly from somewhere over her head. She couldn't see him. Couldn't see any of them. The world was too bright still.

"The statement can wait, Ikeda." The doctor cut in briskly, addressing the stranger, "Can you carry her?"

"I can."

His voice was so familiar!

Infuriatingly so, but she couldn't recall ever hearing it before.

"Good. Follow me. I need to get back to the clinic."

Again the world tipped, eddying and spinning giddily as the stranger picked her up, carrying her. All at once it went blissfully silent as they left the river behind. She should've been freaking out, because some guy was carrying her off somewhere. But it was okay. She felt safe even though she should've have. Maybe it was because he was radiating calm. And even though the river was gone the smell of water remained.

Rain. It smelled like rain.

But the sky was bright blue. She caught glimpses of it over the dark outline of the stranger's head. And the wind skimmed beneath her as she floated.

"Are we flying?" She murmured dreamily, picking out clouds.

"No." He answered gently, "I'm only carrying you."

Abruptly the sky darkened and the wind stilled as she came to rest on something soft. Warmth folded around her, but now all she could smell was the pungent sweetness of laundry detergent. It tickled her nose, making her want to sneeze. But she drifted. At least until the sun suddenly invaded her rest.

"Gah!" She recoiled, throwing up a hand, "Too bright!"

"How are you feeling, Miss Ogina?" It was Doctor Sagi again with that stupid penlight.

"What happened?" She murmured groggily, blinking at the hospital room. White track curtains and muted pastel tiles greeted her along with the obligatory poster of a cock-eyed seal posted on the ceiling above her. Hang in there: it announced cheerily! She jumped as the blonde put her fingers to Chihiro's wrist all the while looking at her watch. Her hands felt shockingly warm.

"You fainted."

Chihiro's cheeks went flame red as embarrassment flooded her.

"I did not! I was awake the whole time!"

"Were you?" Seeming satisfied with her pulse Sagi jotted something on a clipboard, pinning her in place with a mild stare. "Then I suppose I just imagined the last thirty minutes you've been in here."

Chihiro gaped. But her stomach answered for her. It let out a ferocious gurgle and her strength ebbed as her insides hollowed out with hunger.

Sagi frowned. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um…" Chihiro came up short, "Yesterday?"

"I see." The doctor scribbled some more on the clip board. What the heck was she doing? A crossword puzzle? "Low blood sugar would be the most likely cause of your symptoms. You need to take better care of yourself, Miss Ogina."

There was a knock as the door opened. Sagi turned, blocking her view as she scolded the newcomer, "I told you to wait in the hall."

"I heard Chihiro's voice."

It was that stranger from earlier. Without comment he remained in spite of the doctor's rebuke. Sitting up, Chihiro craned her head around Sagi to get a look at him. And she put a hand out to grip the bed railing, squeezing it until her knuckles creaked. Staring as the world went perfectly quiet and still.

The man was tall, probably taller than Suzume, but willowier. She used to think Karou was pretty. He'd even done some modeling after high school. But her ex had nothing on this guy. He was gorgeous: beautiful; handsome, both. Pale as snow beneath the fringe of straight ebony hair that brushed his shoulder and brow; face perfectly heart shaped; straight nosed and fine featured. He was wearing an immaculately clean white button up and indigo slacks without a bit of lint. But his eyes…

They did not belong to anything human!

They were jade. Eerily bright. Incandescent even.

Chihiro knew these eyes.

They were his eyes.

His gaze left her shaken to her core as it diverted back to the doctor. And he spoke with polite reserve.

"She is awake. May we leave?"

Sagi went a little red in the cheeks, flustered for a moment before she dropped her attention to the clipboard, scribbling hurriedly, "Not until she's given a formal statement to the police."

"Then I shall fetch Officer Gedo."

He withdrew, closing the door behind him with a bow in a single motion that left Chihiro marveling. Even the doctor seemed struck. Her pen was dangling from her hand, about to drop.

"W-who is that?" Sagi breathed.

Chihiro didn't get a chance to answer. Without knocking, lantern-jaw crowded through the doorway, followed shortly by the green-eyed man. Good Gods, she hadn't noticed it before, but the cop was huge. He could've taken rank in sumo with those arms. Like every man in town he was tanned chestnut brown. But as his eyes lifted from her indigo apron, a kind smile stretched his leathery face.

"So, little lady," he flipped open a ridiculously tiny note pad and commandeered Sagi's pen, "What happened?"

"Uh… K-Kai? The boy? He, uh… I think he tripped... He fell into the river…" Chihiro's cheeks were on fire as her insides squirmed and shifted in dismay. She didn't want to lie. But she couldn't tell the truth. Looking at the green-eyed man, she silently appealed for instruction, help, a hint, anything! And received nothing because he was looking away; his eyes were distant and unreadable as ever.

"Then what happened?" Officer Gedo circled the pen in the air.

Her insides sank as the words fell from her lips, "I… I pulled him out."

The policeman nodded, writing quickly before flipping his pad closed with a decided note of finality, "That'll do it, little lady." He put a hand behind his head and bowed, "Kai's a good kid. For what it's worth, thanks."

With that he left. Shamelessly stealing Sagi's pen.

"Alright, I'm approving her release," The doctor muttered irritably as the policeman lumbered out, "But see that she eats something immediately."

"Yes, doctor." His jade eyes were still staring through the wall, "Shall we go, Chihiro?"

Wordlessly she swung her legs over the edge, a little unsteady at first. He offered her his hand, but she ignored it, stalking out into the hallway, so mad she forgot to say thank you. With a bow he closed the door and followed behind her as she stormed around the clinic halls without a clue where she was going. Finally she got into an elevator, boiled over as the doors closed.

" _Why didn't you say anything!?"_

"I cannot lie, Chihiro. It is not allowed."

"But it's not a lie!" She clenched her fists and stomping her foot, " _You_ saved him!"

Quietly he took in her outburst, answering just as calmly. "If I had said something the police would have asked me more questions. They may seem like simple questions to you. What is your name? Where are you from? What are you doing here? But any answers I gave would have to be the truth."

Chihiro came up short, mulling that over as her anger faded.

"Sorry… I… I just _hate_ lying."

Wordlessly, he pressed the elevator button. She stared as the floors went by, feeling a different kind of heat come creeping into her cheeks. Dropping her eyes she stared at his bare feet. Sagi didn't seem to notice, but he wasn't wearing any shoes. Even his toes were pretty. But that did nothing to still the riot of confusion tangling her insides.

"W-why… why did you… uh… _change_?"

"I did not."

"Yes you did! You look… Older."

"This is a garment," He put a hand to his chest, "Like any other I may change it as I please."

As they exited into the hall her eyes went to his sleeve. Reaching out, she touched the fabric and frowned. It felt real enough. She'd always wondered about that; because his clothes never seemed to change, never seemed to get dirty. The same for Cinna and Suzume; she never found kimono laying about the house and highly doubted the fox would ever clean up after himself. Huh. Kami didn't have to do laundry. Lucky…

Suddenly he was leaning towards her, his green eyes swallowing all her attention. And she was dizzy again, pulled to him like a magnet as his voice quieted, because his words were only for her.

"Inside I am the same, Chihiro. I am merely hiding so I may be a part of your world."

"Chihiro!" Someone called from the end of the hallway.

Hidé was coming through the front door to the clinic. He was in shorts, a tank, and flip flops: what was slowly becoming a uniform for him. And there was a woman with him. Every fiber of her instinct told her this was Kiri. They looked liked they'd come straight from the beach because she was wearing a halter top and cut offs. And envy went snapping through Chihiro's stomach as she looked the woman up and down. Not only did she have a great figure, she was absolutely stacked! It was a wonder she could stand up straight! At least she wasn't overly pretty. Her eyes were a little too wide set. And her ears stuck out, making her look a bit like a bunny with pig tails.

Kiri's attention turned to her as Hidé waved. And the bell in Chihiro's chest shook her to a standstill as their gazes met. Kiri's left eye was gray. But her right was brown. They stared at each other for a moment, shocked and uncomprehending. But then Kiri's gaze slid, moving behind her. And all the color drained from her face as recognition made her miss-matched eyes go wide.

Blissfully unaware, Mrs. Nikkou's grandson continue to wave.

Until Charisma burst from one of the clinic side passages.

Spilling out into the hallway between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hidé continued to wave until Charisma burst from one of the side followed shortly, still wrapped in the soggy blanket.

"Dad!" He cried in exasperation, "Wait up, Dad!"

"I _don't_ want to hear it!" Amano bit back, not slowing in the slightest. The kid had to run to keep up. His sneakers squished audibly.

"But, Dad, m'tellin' the _truth_!"

" _I said I don't want to hear it!"_

Charisma came to a skidding halt as he almost ran into Hidé. They both froze. But shock burned away to anger and their hands tightened into fists in anticipation of a fight.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Kiri shouldered Hidé out of the way, splitting a glare between them, "Don't make me kick both your asses!"

Some of the anger went out of Dasai at that. And the ghost of a smile pulled his lips, warming his eyes. But he caught it before it could show, turning it to a dismissive sneer. Wordlessly, he backed up against the wall, ignoring them as Kiri knelt beside the boy, ruffling his still wet hair.

"Y'okay, _bozu_?"

"Yeah, m'okay." He went a little red in the cheeks, pointedly stared at the floor. Hidé finally took angry eyes off Amano long enough to look the kid over.

"What'd I tell you 'bout hangin' out around the river?"

"Yeah…" Kai paled, frowning far too seriously for a little boy. "I know."

"Hey?" Hidé flashed a weak smile, "M'glad just glad you're okay.

"Thanks, Uncle Hidé," Kai snuffled, wiping his nose on the blanket.

Chihiro came up short. _Uncle_ Hidé!?

She must've made a noise because Kai looked back at her curiously. And his eyes went round as diner plates as he also saw Haku. Pointing and jumping, he whirled, pulling vigorously on his fathers arm.

"Dad! Dad! There's the lady! There she is!" Kai pointed right at her. "That weird guy's with her too. He's right there!"

Charisma came up short as he yanked his arm free. Once again Chihiro watched Dasai go pale; because he was looking behind her.

" _Haku, don't!"_ Chihiro hissed, catching hold of him as he passed.

At once Hidé's attention jerked to her. "Haku?" His face went blank as he repeated the name.

Finally the fisherman took notice of her companion. Haku halted the moment her hands closed around his arm. He was absolutely freezing to the touch, exuding cold. She watched her breath climb up in a plume of white. But Haku's eyes never left Dasai. Terror hit him like a physical blow. Backpedaling, he bolted the way he came.

" _Dad!? Dad, wait up!"_

Kiri jumped up as Kai chased after his father, slamming the hallway door against the wall. Chihiro could still hear him shouting in the distance.

"What on _earth_ is going on out here!?" An angry nurse popped out of the woodwork.

"S-sorry!" Kiri bowed repeatedly as she dragged Hidé towards the entrance, "We were just leaving!"

Chihiro kept her grip on Haku, half afraid he'd disappear if she let go. But he followed her wordlessly as they exited into the parking lot. She blinked rapidly as the warm sun poured down around them. It was a relief, because she was slowly turning into an ice cube. The sweet smell of the harbor blew over her as they rounded the parking lot, revealing they were right next to the beach. A car trundled across overpass that ran over their heads.

"What're you doing here, Chihiro?" Hidé reclaimed his arm from Kiri as he turned to her.

"M-me?" She squeaked, "Uh… S-shopping?"

His frown turned to a scowl, "No, I mean here at the clinic."

Before she could answer Kiri punched him in the arm. Hard.

 _"Ow!"_ He flinched away, rubbing his bicep, "What was that for?!"

"For being a _jerk!"_ He shrank as she rounded on him, "They probably came to make sure Kai's okay, same as us!"

"Huh!?"

"Didn't Gedo tell you?" The temple maiden pointed at Chihiro, making her back up right into Haku. He put his frozen hands on her shoulders, steadying her before she could loose her balance. " _She's_ the one that pulled Kai out of the river!"

Awe widened Hidé's blue eyes as they turned to her.

"You saved Kai?"

Chihiro's face lit on fire at the hush of reverence in his voice. She couldn't look at Hidé, not with the lie hanging over her head, because he was absolutely brimming with questions. And she didn't want to lie again. But the last thing she wanted him to know was she'd passed out and had to be taken to the clinic. At least no one mentioned Dasai, although she'd really like to know what the _hell_ was going on in that department.

"C-can we not make a big deal about this?" Chihiro stammered, "Kai's okay, that's all that matters, right?"

"Not a problem!" Bunny-ears waved vigorously, making her chest bounce. Chihiro would never have believed she was a temple maiden. Never in a hundred thousand years, "I'm Kiri, by the way! I know _all_ about you."

"N-nice to meet you, too." It was all she could manage, because Hidé was frowning at Haku's hands. They were still resting on her shoulders.

"Who's this, Chihiro?

Kiri stomped Hidé's foot.

" _Ow!_ Will you quit it!?" He wiggled his smarting toes

"You're being a jerk again, Hidé-kun!"

"It's a legitimate question! I've never seen him 'round town before!"

Chihiro stared at them, utterly confused. There was an intense kinship between them, one that would take years to form. That made sense. But they acted more like siblings than sweethearts. And she remembered what Makoto said in the grocery store. What did she say? Something about Kiri having had her chance and blowing it? Chihiro nearly jumping out of her skin as Haku spoke up from behind her. She'd forgotten for a moment he was there, he was so still.

"My name is Nigihayami Kohakunushi. I am Chihiro's accountant."

Her jaw might as well have been on the floor.

 _Accountant!?_

Hidé blinked, "Well… That's a mouthful," he hastily retreated from Kiri's range, bobbing a short bow, "S-sorry! Small towns breed suspicion and bad manners. I'm Nikkou Hidé."

"Yes." Haku was looking at the water, "I know who you are."

Chihiro wilted at Haku's unfriendly reply. What had gotten into him!? Hidé looked surprised. Then that frown crinkled up his brow as he opened his mouth to say something. But Kiri jumped in exuberantly, cutting him off.

" _So!_ Where are you two off to now?"

Haku answered before she could, "Chihiro must eat."

"Perfect." Hidé interjected with a thin smile that never reached his eyes, "The weather's finally good. And I've got a bunch of traps set. Should be full of spiney lobster by now. What'd yah say to a boat ride?"

 _"Yay!_ I'll never turn down lobster yaki-tori!" Kiri clapped her hands, jumping up and down like a little kid. And Chihiro had to look away again because her chest was bouncing just as exuberantly.

"Um…" Chihiro balked, pointed at her apron as if it explained everything. "I really should get back to the Onsen."

"Aw… C'mon, Chihiro!" Hidé charmed her with that smile of his, "We've been waiting for good weather." She didn't miss the emphasis he put on _we_ , "Who knows how long it'll hold."

Kiri snagged her by the elbow, pulling her along, "Hidé's a _great_ cook, better than any of the restaurants in town, so you can't say no. Not when lobster's on the menu."

"'Kay…" She followed reluctantly as they headed towards the harbor.

Hidé dropped back to fall in step beside Haku, "You comin', Nigihayami-san? Or do y'have to get back to the books?"

"I will come." He followed in her shadow, "As you say, the weather may not last."

"Sea's smooth today. It'll be a nice trip," Hidé motioned at the bay as his false smile stretched thin. "You like boats, Nigihayami-san?"

"I prefer flying."

The fisherman tried not to look intrigued. "You fly?"

"All the time." Haku looked up at the sky.

"Huh. Well, you keep the sky, Nigihayami-san, and I'll keep the ocean," He lengthened his stride, leaving them in his wake, _"C'mon ladies!"_

In short time they were off the beach up onto the narrow road leading to the docks. Like everything beyond the narrow flats, it clung to the hill sides so steep not even barnacles clustered along the tide smoothed rocks. Sloops and catamarans moored along the sea wall like roosting gulls, sails folded and tucked away. Ahead of them Hidé jumped aboard a narrow craft with a white hull. The fishing boat was pretty much all deck, although a galley with portholes squatted beneath the captain's bridge that seemed to peer up over the sea wall as if desperate to look at the ocean. The roof bristled with communication antennae and beside the spindly smoke stack a large folded wench weighed down the stern. Around its feet were carefully coiled nets festooned by bright floats. Over all of this, flying from the yard arm, were the Nikkou colors: an indigo flag with the outline of a white dragon.

"Welcome aboard the _Kaze no Sengen_!" Hidé announced from the door to the wheel house.

At once the motors roared to life and the ship rumbled like a great monster shaken from its sleep. The water beneath the boat instantly foamed, boiling as the propellers swirled. Immediately Kiri started pulling up the moorings, expertly coiling the ropes on her arm before hooking them over pegs on the railing.

"Go on!" Kiri waved at the prow with a grin, "Get on before he leaves without us!"

Chihiro hesitated on the edge of the dock, not sure how to get over the bobbing rail, intimidated by the water far below. So occupied by her own apprehension, she totally missed Haku as he stepped down onto the deck with ease that was deceptive. Her useless sandals slipped on the wet railing, sending her pitching forward, right into Haku's chest. It was like falling face first into a pile of snow. His arms went all the way around her as he absorbed the impact of her fall. Although she had the feeling if it had been anyone else they would've both been on the floor.

"Whoops!" Kiri laughed good-naturedly as she slung her long legs over the rail, pushing at the dock with her bare foot, "Careful there!"

"Are you alright?" Haku's calm broke as his brows drew together. And she found her nose inches from his. Instantly her cheeks went off like dry tinder. She could feel the blood rushing from her neck.

"M'ok-kay." Chihiro squeaked.

Bemused, he put a hand to her cheeks, "You're face is so warm."

Chihiro didn't get a chance to answer. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the trawler's horn boomed, announcing their cast off. Gulls cast off from the rocks, screaming irritably as she threw her gaze back at the captain's deck. Chihiro saw Hidé through the windshield. One of his hands was at the wheel with another flicking all kinds of switches. He was talking through a head-set, probably to the harbormaster. But his face was dark as a storm cloud. And he had the look of someone trying not to look. His blue eyes remained fixed on the horizon.

They were bright. Way too bright. Incandescent even.

"Buoys coming through!" Kiri sang aloud.

She and Haku broke apart as the temple maiden hauled bright orange rubber floats up over the edge, tossing them into the part of the stern. Chihiro wobbled from the prow into the flat of the deck, folding up into the low seat that ran beneath the railings as Kiri secured the floats. And her insides eddied giddily as they slowly began sliding backwards. It was an eerie gliding motion that made her second guess whether or not they were moving at all. But there was no doubt as the _Kaze_ wheeled round the other boats, passing the break water, slicing through the cobalt blue water out into the bay. She clung to the starboard railing as the married rocks jutted out of the mirrored water, looming large as they skirted past, picking up speed.

"Big cow. Little cow." She pointed for Haku.

He gazed with interest at the sea stacks then politely inclined his head as if acknowledging someone. A person: not a thing.

"Ha!" Kiri laughed again, calling over the wind and the motor. "For a flatlander you sure sound like a local, Chihi-chan!"

Chihiro frowned, not at all pleased by the diminutive. She hated being treated like a kid. Although whatever retort she began fabricating dissolved as the deck dipped sharply, making her stomach do a back flip that sent her teeth snapping together. Kiri threw her feet wide apart, bending her knees. And she rode the deck as it dipped and rose at an alarming rate. But not Haku; he stood at ease beside her, steadfast as a rock.

How he did it Chihiro couldn't fathom. Magic probably. Lucky dragon…

Although it was then she noticed that Kiri was giving Haku a wide berth. She wouldn't look at him directly either. And her posture was decidedly deferential. She bowed to him deeply before turning to hold out her hand.

"Come see the wheel house, Chihiro!"

"K-kay…" Kiri hooker her elbow through hers, helping her around the galley to the narrow passage at the foot of the wheel house ladder. Chihiro pressed herself far back against the hull as frothy waves leapt up beyond the railings.

"Permission to come aboard, ca'pin?" She shouted, saluting smartly and yanking Chihiro off balance. Hidé rolled his eyes and waved them up.

"Go ahead." Kiri put her hands on the rungs, "Not much room up there."

Shakily, she climbed up the slick ladder. At once the wind dropped off into the warm humming, beeping captain's deck. Chihiro gaped at all the lights, switches, levers, toggles, what's-its and do-dads; immediately tucking her hands under her arms for fear of touching something. Hidé beamed up at her, taking off the headphones as he swiveled round in his chair, motioning at the mess of controls.

"Wanna drive?"

 _"ME!?"_ She shrank against the most harmless looking wall, _"We'll sink!"_

He laughed at that "C'mon, Chihiro! How often do you get to captain a fishing boat? There's no one out here right now." He motioned out at the open water, "They're all out working, so there's nothing to worry about."

Standing up he turned his chair towards her. The green vinyl had faded to a pistachio and had ripped in several places. It was held together with several strips of worn duct tape. But as the deck pitched and dipped beneath her feet, encouraged by Hidé's grin, she sat down.

"That's my girl!" He laughed again.

And she stifled another squeak, gripping the arms of the chair as he turned her to the controls. Beyond the windshield was nothing but swelling rolls of ultramarine. It was terrifying and beautiful. And her stomach pitched and rose as they dipped and climbed over every gentle crest.

Leaning over her shoulder, Hidé put one of her hands on the wheel, "This controls the rudder and gives us our course." Then he put the other on a leaver to her right. "The throttle controls the propellers and makes us go faster."

Gently urging her hand forward, the motors beneath them rumbled louder, making them pick up speed. As they surged forward her heart followed, beating faster and faster, because his chest was pressed against her back. Hidé's warmth was slowly seeping through the thin cotton. Chihiro's stomach tightened giddily as she breathed in the smell of him. She could feel his breath: quick and shallow, it stirred her head kerchief. And it was a wonder her face hadn't burned off by now. But it didn't matter. He couldn't see. The increase in speed made her lean back. All at once she was resting her head on his shoulder. Hidé turned his head towards her ever so slightly, inhaling. Was she imagining things or did he just smell her hair?

" _Whoa!"_ She gasped as the wheel jerked, sliding through her fingers. The boat veered sharply to the right.

"Opps!" He jolted her forward, grabbing the spinning wheel, "Sorry! Forgot to warn you about that. Current's really strong out here. It'll pull at the rudder so you gotta hold on tight."

"What're y'doing in here!?" Kiri called as she climbed the ladder. She came up short on the top rung, splitting a surprised glance between them. Chihiro gripped the wheel so tightly her knuckles creaked as Hidé abruptly straightened.

"Current's pulling at the rudder," Chihiro blurted into the guilty silence.

Kiri blinked again as her face broke into a very Hidé-like grin.

"Ha! Can't call you flatlander no more, neh Chihi-chan?"

"Don't know if either of you count as land-folk." Hidé's brow tightened with a mix of confusion and irritation, "Get a load of _him_ …"

Kiri leaned back to look as Chihiro peered over the controls. Haku was at the very tip of the bobbing prow. He wasn't even holding onto the rails. And his ebony hair was caught up in the stiff wind as his white shirt billowed, blindingly white in the bare bright sun.

"Hmph…" Hidé muttered, barely disguising his dislike, "Either he's a complete idiot or he's got no fear."

Chihiro didn't say a thing.

And for once neither did Kiri.

"Alright, boss. My turn now." With one hand on the wheel, Hidé turned the captain's chair so he was standing over her with a rakish smirk. And she glared up at him.

"I'm not your boss!"

"Whatever you say, ca'pin." He winked as he replaced her at the controls.

Chihiro sat on the hatch stairs, tucking up small as Kiri joined her. All at once they wheeled back towards the shore. And she watched as unfamiliar white limestone cliffs and sea stacks drifted towards them like flotsam, only to grow alarmingly large in no time at all. She didn't see Sengen's Bridge anywhere so they had to be further south. The nodding heads of hardy cypress and pines peaked over the edge, and caves dotted the face of the overhang.

"What's all that white?" Chihiro squinted against the piercing blades of sun, pointing at the edges of the caves.

Kiri grinned at her, "Bird shit."

Chihiro wilted. City girl: zero. Temple maiden: one.

Suddenly the cliffs dwindled, breaking apart into a series of haphazard stacks dotted with stunted trees and scraggly mosses. They turned out to be connected. The foot of the island wall was hidden just beneath the surface of the water. But as the waves subsided, they revealed a break: the mouth of a passage she would've totally missed had they not turned towards it. A batch of sunning harbor seals lifted their heads curiously from the bright flats of the rocks. And Chihiro gaped at them as they rolled over, ignoring them completely.

"Hold on," Hidé instructed over the loud speakers, making Chihiro jump, "Get's kinda rough through here."

It took her a second to realize he was talking to Haku. She didn't have a chance to see if he moved from the prow, because the _Kaze_ tilted backward at an alarming angle as surging waves lifted and carried them away from the passage.

Hidé gave the ship full throttle, and the captain's bridge vibrated like a rattling bucket of bolts as the engines roared from below. Shooting forward, they dipped over the other side of the swell. And the sun winked out as they plunged into the shadows filling the gap between the stacks. Where once it had been clear and placid, the water went dark and angry, churning and boiling as it tore at the rocks, surging all around them. Chihiro shrank, clinging to a metal handle as cold misty air blasted her in the face, flooding the wheel house as the roar of the waves drowned the motors. She could taste the salt on her lips as sheer cliffs sidled so close to the boat she probably could've leaned out to touch them. And sea birds fled from the closest ledges with piercing screams that sounded similar to something she was barely keeping in check.

Kiri didn't seem bothered by the proximity of the walls. Braids flying over her shoulders, she was leaning out into the chilly wind, looking at something in the distance. But Chihiro didn't have enough courage to see what it was. All at once she climbed down, disappeared. In a panic, she looked back at Hidé for reassurance and ended up staring at the bunching muscles of his arms. He was half standing in the captains chair, mastering the wheel with both hands, guiding them through the passage. His face was transfixed with concentration, but he was smiling, grinning even, not at all afraid.

She stared. Chihiro'd never seen someone so alive, so completely at home. And she suddenly understood why he lived on his boat, understood why he'd probably never left town his entire life. Why should he when he had the whole ocean as his front yard?

Hidé caught her looking and winked just as they dipped forward, flung into a deluge of sunlight as the cliffs dropped away. At once the waters stilled.

"C'mere." He beckoned, backing off the throttle completely. "Look."

The motors silenced and they glided forward as if on ice. On shaky knees she lurched to the back of his seat, looking over his shoulder at the perfect circle of the protected bay that opened before them. Deep blue faded pale in the rocky shallows at the foot of cliffs that bowled down into a mile long stretch of smooth, white, uninterrupted sand.

But something stirred in her chest as she looked at the field beyond the beach. It took her a second to make roads out of the thick grass that cut paths between the tall mossy trees. Every so often she found a pile of rocks too regular to be natural. Memory started up tight and eerie in her chest, making the bell in her heart hum with premonition. Because something was moving in the tall grass: ill-formed shadows. Already she could feel eyes upon them. With a shudder she looked away.

"Is this the old village?"

"Yeah…" Hidé's eyes scanned the bay, "Nobody comes here anymore but me and Kiri."

"Umm…" Chihiro's face went blisteringly hot. She couldn't believe she was asking this. All the same she craned her neck, trying to see if the temple maiden was in ear shot, "Is she your, uh… your girlfriend?"

"Kiri!?" His eyes went wide, " _Ha!_ No! _Gods, no!_ I'd be _dead_ by now if she was!" He was shaking with laugher, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, "No, she's my friend. My _best_ friend. We grew up together. Went to school together. Obasama pretty much raised us, so she's as much my sister as Keichi is my brother. He's Kiri's twin. He doesn't do water like we do so you'll meet him too soon enough."

Chihiro's insides emptied out in an odd mixture of relief and panic. And she gripped the back of Hidé's chair as the force of it surprised her.

"Quit yappin', Hidé!" Kiri hollered from the distance as she appeared on the prow wearing a sporty yellow bikini. She put her hands on her hips in annoyance. And Chihiro couldn't help but notice her flat stomach was as brown as her arms. "I'm _starving_!"

He winced, pointing at the dozens of tiny orange floats ringing the shoals. She hadn't noticed them before, "Sorry… This trip wasn't all fun; I do have to do a bit of work. But I promise to feed you as soon as it's done."

"S'okay!" Chihiro shoved away the cavernous feeling in her gut, turning her eyes out the door to the cliffs. "This place is beautiful."

"I'm glad it doesn't weird you out." He smiled over his shoulder, "Sometimes when money's tight I just moor here instead of in the harbor." But the smile slipped if only for a second, "Just stay on the beach if you go ashore, okay?"

He was out of his chair and yelling out the hatch before she could ask why, "Dropping anchor!" He hit a switch, and something clanked deep in the guts of the boat as a heavy splash sounded at the stern.

"I see you survived, Nigihayami-san." Hidé was looking towards the back of the boat. And Chihiro came over, craning her neck only to find Haku curiously peering over the stern at the rippling water. "Huh!" Hidé sounded somewhat disappointed, "You're dry! How'd you manage that!?"

"I may prefer to fly, Nikkou-san." Haku replied cryptically, never taking his eyes off the depths, "But I have a way with water."

"Right." Hidé muttered under his breath.

" _Hidé!"_ Kiri barked from the prow, _"Now!"_

He winced as if she'd kicked him in the shins, _"Coming!"_

Flicking a host of switches and toggles, Hidé slung round on the ladder, forgoing the rungs as he jumped down. Still feeling as if her whole body was made of rubber, Chihiro scooted on her butt to the edge. Gingerly hooking her feet onto the top rung, she looked down only to find Haku staring up at her.

"Yeek!" She jolted, clinging to the hatch handles, "Don't do that!" Finding the deck momentarily empty, Chihiro glared over the edge at him, "Accountant, huh? I thought you said you couldn't lie!?"

He frowned up at her, oh-so-serious. "I did not."

" _Yes you did!"_ She hissed.

Haku sighed, "The office is full of accounting documents. I have been putting O-Nikkou-dono's ledger books in order."

"W-what?" Chihiro came up short.

"It is something I can do to help."

She stared at him, not sure what to say. "T-thank you."

The ghost of a smile pulled at his lips, "Unfortunately, I have not made much progress. I much prefer to read your book."

Her cheeks lit up as wordlessly he held out his hands, face as serene as the now glassy water. But mulish irritation mulled around in Chihiro's empty stomach.

"I can do it!"

She winced at her own childish response.

But Haku did not seem bothered. He stepped back, giving her room; although he did make a convenient barrier between the bottom of the stairs and the water beyond the railing. Proud of herself, she made it down without slipping. Once her feet hit the deck it became unbearably hot. Out on the open water there was a constant cool breeze, but here, protected by the cliffs, there wasn't a breath of wind. And the sun beat down from the bare blue sky.

Suddenly there was a flash of movement atop the adjacent cliffs.

Then another in the crags and boulders by the feet of a big cedar.

And another in its hooking limbs.

Haku was already looking, his green eyes sharp.

"D-do you see them?" Chihiro hushed, shrinking into his shadow, peering around his elbow.

"I do." His gaze never left the tree line.

"Are they ghosts?"

"Not really. They are strangers even here."

"Strangers? W-what do they want?"

"I do not know." The sharpness in his reply sent a pinch of fear tightening her chest. "But they are becoming more and more common."

Suddenly Chihiro caught a flash of yellow at the front of the boat. Kiri was standing in the part of the prow. There was a dive mask and a pair of fins in one of her hands, but the other was shading her eyes. She was looking exactly where Haku was looking.

The bell in Chihiro's chest hummed.

And she wasn't sure how, but she _knew_ Kiri could see them.

If she could see kami, didn't that mean she could see Haku?

Unconsciously she took a step in front of the dragon, not quite sure what was she doing. Trying to hide him now was impossible. But an irrational need to keep him safe sent her forward all the same. And she stared at Kiri, waiting for something, anything. But the temple maiden was picking at her gear, pointedly ignoring her. Before Chihiro could say anything, Hidé came out of the galley rubbing his hands in anticipation. A battered dive mask hung around his neck, and there was a well worn knife buckled to his ankle. Other than that he was only wearing a pair of swim trunks.

Chihiro was staring again, because his lean chest was just as tight as his arms. And he was brown, brown, brown. She shouldn't have been surprised; he was a fisherman after all. It was far from the first time she'd seen a bare-chested male. She and Karou dated for almost a year. But still!

" _Alright!"_ He all but cheered as he hoisted a red flag divided in half by a white stripe, "Kiri and I are gonna go empty the traps. Shouldn't take too long with two of us. Then we'll start a fire on the beach and cook us some lobster!"

Haku came forward. "The orange floats mark the traps."

It wasn't a question.

Wait… Haku was wearing swim trunks now instead of pants!

No one seemed to notice the change except her.

"Yeah?" Hidé came up short as he opened a storage compartment, pulling out mesh baskets with hinged lids and some heavy duty gloves.

"With three the work will go far more quickly." Again, it was not a request. And Chihiro watched the dubious line form between Hidé's brows.

"Y'ever free dive for lobster pots?"

"I lived in a river that went from the mountains all the way to the sea. I have dived for many things."

She didn't miss the faint curve of his lips as Haku glanced in her direction. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, folding it onto the bench beside the galley. Now Chihiro was _really_ staring. All the blood in her body seemed to race straight to her face. She gawked at Haku's white skin. Even his belly button was pretty!

Now Hidé was full on frowning. "I don't mean to be rude, Nigihayami-san, I really appreciate your offer, but you're gonna fry."

"I assure you I will not." Haku came to the edge of the boat, looking down at the water. Wordlessly Kiri held out a basket, a pair of goggles and gloves. He looked at the latter curiously then shook his head.

"Look, you'll need those." Hidé cut in with an exasperated sigh, "Otherwise they're gonna pinch the hell outta you."

Before he could insist Haku stepped up onto the bench and dove over the railing like water pouring out of a bucket. Instantly she was looking over the side as a skittery thrill went through. Chihiro watched a long undulating shape surge beneath the water. Haku broke through the surface meters and meters from the boat, almost all the way to the cliffs.

" _Holy crap!"_ Hidé breathed somewhere between shock and awe.

Kiri, on the other hand, didn't look surprised at all.

"I will empty these," Haku called back, flicking a pale hand at the orange floats to his left where the water was darkest. A second later his head ducked beneath the surface.

"Accountant my ass…" Hidé muttered darkly, yanking on his gloves before tossing his swim fins and basket overboard, "Kiri, get the south traps, will yah?"

Without waiting for a reply he pivoted over the edge and plunged into the water. Chihiro watched him go, growing more and more nervous as time passed and he didn't come back up.

"Don't bother waiting." Kiri call nonchalantly

"Huh?" Chihiro choked on the words, realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"Hidé can hold his breath longer than anyone I know. He holds records in town. So he won't come back up anywhere near the boat." She buckled on her dive knife, fishing a battered pair of yellow dive fins from the storage bench.

"Oh…" Feeling completely useless, Chihiro looked out at the orange floats, "Um... Do you need help."

"No." Kiri smiled unapologetically, "Don't take that the wrong way, Chihi-chan, I know you're certified. It's just there're some weird currents here. They pull into underwater caves in the cliffs unless you know where not to swim."

"Oh." That was reasonable, "Well… Can I help with something?"

"Just have fun." Kiri laughed again, waving at the galley, "I put a spare suit out for you in case you'd like to swim. S'brand new but it's too small for me. It should fit you."

Before Chihiro could say anything something darted across the shadows beyond the main beach. Kiri jumped, dropping her basket. They both whirled to stare.

"You see them." Chihiro spoke first.

"Yeah..." Kiri was cagily eyeing where shadow disappeared. "This place gives me the creeps."

It took Chihiro a second to absorb her frank reply. Unfortunately it stirred up a mountain of questions. All she could do was blurt out the one on top.

"And Haku?"

"What about him?" Kiri went back to picking at her fins, "I know what he is, if that's what you're asking."

"What about Hidé?" She pressed, anxious again, "Can he see too?"

"Hidé?" Kiri frowned sadly. The expression aged her. "I've never seen someone try so hard _not_ to see anything at all."

"W-why?"

With her miss-matched eyes Kiri looked out at the bobbing orange floats in the bluest part of the bay. After a moment Chihiro followed her gaze. Every so often one would duck under the surface, signaling the trap was open. Even less frequently Hidé's head would break the water. But only for a moment so brief she wasn't sure it happened. And a spidery chill went through Chihiro as she realized she hadn't seen Haku come up for air at all.

"Look..." Kiri began without apology, "I know we just met, but I like you, Chihi-chan. We've got a lot in common. I can tell you're a good person. You're good for the Onsen. You're good for Minamiizu. So don't take this the wrong way, but for your own sake don't get too attached to Hidé."

It was kinda hard not to take that the wrong way.

Heat flooded Chihiro's cheeks so hotly it paled the scorching sun. Planting her hands on her hips, Chihiro scowled at the temple maiden, her unsolicited observations, and her advice.

"And why's that?"

Kiri looked back at her solemnly, looking with through her with her weird miss-matched eyes, "He doesn't belong to this world, Chihiro. Neither of them do."

She blinked rapidly, utterly confused, "W-what's that s'posed to mean!?"

Kiri didn't answer. Planting herself on the railing, she tossed her gear over the edge, swiftly hooked on her fins and dropped over the side before Chihiro could stop her.

"Hey!" Chihiro protested at the foaming surface of the bay, "Hey?!"

She sank to a seat on the bench, forced to watch as the yellow shape beneath the water slowly swam away, heading towards the orange buoys on the other side of the bay.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey!" Chihiro protested at the foaming surface of the bay, "Hey?!"

She sank to a seat on the bench, forced to watch as the yellow shape beneath the water slowly swam away, heading towards the orange buoys on the other side of the bay.

What the hell was Kiri's problem? Furthermore, what the heck was she going on about? Why the hell couldn't anyone give her a straight answer!? Anger boiled up in her stomach so strongly it sent her rocketing from the bench back into the galley where she yanked off her apron and headscarf, casting about for the swimsuit Kiri mentioned.

She found it lain out across a narrow bench table just inside the door. Luckily it was black. Chihiro was quickly learning to dislike yellow. Unluckily it was another sporty bikini. She'd never in her life worn a bikini! At least it wasn't a _string_ bikini. Unfortunately, it could have been exactly that. Mortified she stared at the thin straps. At least she'd shaved recently. Although Chihiro was distracted from her bathing suit predicament as she realized this wasn't just the boat's galley.

It was also Hidé's room.

It smelled like him too: camphor and motor grease.

One room for everything, it was the same size as most studio apartments she'd seen in Nagoya. And in keeping with grand bachelor style things were strewn all over the place. Street clothes, dry and wet suits piled amongst all kind of dive gear. Behind the narrow table was the tiniest kitchen she'd ever seen, complete with two little black flies. They were currently buzzing a dirty skillet that was tipping its way into the bucket of a sink already jammed full of dishes. Directly below the hot plate was a refrigerator, which was wedged shut with a broken oar. And the porthole door beside it could only be the bathroom, because what was left was taken up by the bookshelves. They were probably the only thing holding up the narrow berth tucked right up under the roof. Hidé probably hit his head a lot.

Chihiro frowned as she picked out a familiar cover on top of the rumpled covers. Her book lay face down and open on his bed. He was almost done from the look of it.

To distract herself from the heat climbing into her cheeks Chihiro inspected the other titles. There were glass panes on the shelves, broken in several places and patched with duct tape. The insides were crammed full with cassette tapes and other ephemera. A lot of the books were in English so she couldn't read them. But she did notice pictures peeking between unusual shells and glass floats. There were two of them: one in black and white, faded but recognizable. Wearing a party hat all knocked askew was a round little boy caught in the act of balling his eyes out. Beside him, unmoved by his tears, stood a little girl in pigtails who was wearing a similar hat. She had hooked her arm through his and was posing for the camera as another shy boy hid in her shadow. Hidé's strikingly pale eyes stared out of the picture. There was a birthday balloon tied to his wrist and another party hat on his head. Behind him, beaming like the sun, for once looking like a giant stood Mrs. Nikkou. Chihiro couldn't help but smile. It was hard not to smile when Mrs. Nikkou was smiling.

Although the second picture made her smile fade. It was old, older than the black and white photo even though it was in color. There was a man in a captain's chair very similar to the one in the control room over her head. He was looking over his shoulder, obviously surprised and annoyed by whoever was taking the picture. He had a bit of a beard and his eyes were brown, but the kinship was undeniable. It had to be Hidé's father. But that wasn't what brought her to the case to peer so closely at the glass that her breath fogged the pane. There was a woman in the margin of the picture, tucked against the wall behind the man's chair. She was barely visible. Her face was hidden in the shadow of her long black hair.

Impossible as it was, Chihiro knew her.

All the same, she didn't understand.

Suddenly the galley became unbearable stuffy. Gladly shedding her clothes for the swimsuit, Chihiro fled back out onto the deck. It was just as hot outside. Perched on the railing she stared down at the deep blue if only for a moment before pushing off. Her stomach dipped giddily as water rushed up to meet her. The shock of the chill slapped against her skin as it closed over her head. The effervescent tingle of salt pushed against her lips and lashes as she broke back through the surface. Sputtering and blinking, she paddled, riding the gentle swells that rocked and lapped against the side of the boat. Only then she realized she hadn't brought fins or goggles, which was okay, because she didn't really feel like snorkeling.

Pivoting, she set her eyes on the white crescent of sand. With long strokes she swam towards shore, enjoying the silky rush of the water beneath her, reveling in the buoyant weightlessness. It was further than it looked. And by the time the water began pulling at her arms, tugging her towards the beach, she was close to exhausted. Chihiro's feet sank into the sand as she stood up in the shallows, momentarily disoriented by the sudden return of gravity. But the water filtered by, curling forward into petite little waves that lapped and ebbed at her waist and then her ankles. They chased her up the slope, weakly trying to pull her back, failing as she broke free onto dry land.

The sun returned in full force beyond the water and the hot sand burned beneath her feet as she clumsily hurried for the shade. Sand turned to powdery dirt as she paused just inside the veil of the nodding cypresses. But for once she didn't heed the hiss and hush of the bay. She was too busy looking at the long narrow path that cut its way between the tall grasses, suddenly fascinated by the oddly regular emptiness that grew like weeds between the trees. A lazy breeze blew off the water, making the dappled green light dance as the pines and maples overhead shuffle. And she shivered as a chill spidered its way across her skin. The sound of the leaves tickled her ears with eerily familiar sounds. Chihiro looked up, turning in a circle as muffled voices whispered beyond the shifting leaves.

And the bell in her chest started up.

Humming sonorously as shadows flitted beyond the greenery.

Fear crept over her like a cold shadow.

And then her stomach let out a ferocious growl as a wave of faintness hit her like a wall, outweighing even the eerie persistence of the bell in her chest. And she had to sit down.

 _Thunk._

She nearly jumped out of her skin as something hit the ground, sending her tipping over backwards into the tall grass as it bouncing forward. A perfect green apple rolled to a stop at her bare feet, making her mouth water as her insides melted with relief. Scrambling upright, she picked it up and wiped it off. It was small and rosy, crisp and sweet beneath her teeth. Chihiro ate it core and all, letting the juices dribbled down her chin.

 _Thunk. Thunk._

Standing, Chihiro turned towards the sound, coming further up the path until she saw the spreading apple tree. Its thick mossy trunk dipped low over a babbling stream that seeped straight out of the ferny hillside. Dragonflies buzzed in the shade of its nodding head, circling two fat green apples. Coming forward she snatched them up, ravenously consuming them both before realizing how greedy she was being. Apples would be a nice contribution to lunch. But as she circled beneath the tree Chihiro realized the fruit was too high to reach.

Chihiro froze, staring from the corner of her eyes.

Because it stood about her height.

Solid and black save for its feet which faded away into nothing.

And for a moment her heart leapt in her chest, because it could have been No-Face. But her heart sank just as swiftly because its mask was unfamiliar. The unpainted apple wood was perfectly smooth save for a few places where it was sprouting young leaves. Two spirals twined up from the corners of the eyeholes, giving it an amicable appearance in spite of the fact that it had no mouth. Trembling, she slowly turned towards it, just as it turned towards her. It bowed reverently. Not knowing what else to do, she bowed back. The shadow stiffened as if surprised, and then it sank onto its knees, dropping its head onto the shadow of its transparent hands. As it did the tree beside her creaked and rustled as it bowed as well, dropping a shower of apples around her feet.

With a shriek she ran.

Ran all the way back to the beach,

Ran across the hot sand and down into the waves until the water was around her knees. And her heart was hammering in her chest as she stared at the thin path that led between the trees. Sitting in the gentle waves, she let the water lap around her until her legs felt solid again. Back out onto the beach, hopping from rock to rock to save her toes from burning, Chihiro tried to gather wood for a fire. But there wasn't a stitch of driftwood on the shore! And her eyes drifted back towards the woods. Although she wasn't about to go back in there!

Once again she wilted as her stomach moaned petulantly, making her take a seat on the flat stone currently saving the bottom of her feet from scorching.

 _Thunk._

She started up as an apple rolled down the slope and bounced off the rock. Trembling again, she looked up the slope only to find a pile of branches stacked just beyond the treeline. Scanning the trunks to either side of the offering, she found no trace of shadows. Creeping up the hillside, she stared at the wood. Picking up a piece she found it perfectly dry. Beside it was a pile of shiny rosy apples.

"Chihiro?" A voice spoke up right behind her.

" _Yeek!"_

She screeched again, whirling as she took a swing with the branch. Haku caught it, blinking in surprise. His damp hair was pushed back from his face, which suddenly fixed with concern. Letting go of the branch Chihiro threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle in spite of the fact that it was like hugging an iceberg. She didn't care. She didn't even care that her bare stomach stood out in gooseflesh against his cold skin.

"You are shaking!" He tossed the branch aside, putting his hands on her shoulders as he drew back to look at her with sharp green eyes, "What has happened?"

"I… I…" She looked back at the woods, "I t-think I made a f-friend."

"Hey! Good job, Chihi-chan!"

Chihiro craned her neck around Haku at the call, watching Kiri walked out of the waves. In her wake came Hidé, who was carrying a basket full of scrabbling little red lobsters. The fisherman split a glance between her and Haku before a scowl clouded his face. Chihiro's insides tightened because it made him look just like his father. On her way up the temple maiden picked up the branch Haku'd tossed aside.

"Look, it's dryer than dry." Hidé scowl deepened as she handed it back to him, then noticed the fruit pile, "Whoa! You found apples too!?" Kiri snatched one up and bit into it. "Mmmm… I _love_ apples."

As Kiri munched and crunched happily, Hidé turned troubled blue eyes to her, "Where'd you get these, Chihiro?"

"Um…" She pointed vaguely. "There's a nice apple tree up the path."

Alarm sharpened his tanned face, "You went into the woods?"

"Yeah. So?"

Ducking his head, Hidé went about making a ring of stones for the fire, "Just stay on the beach from now on, okay?"

"And why's that?" She shot back challengingly. "I told you I'm not afraid of ghosts."

"Do as he requests, Chihiro." She came up short as Haku passed her, slowly walking down the beach.

"Don't go too far Nigihayami-san!" Kiri called after him buoyantly, "Lunch is soon to be served."

Peering over the sea break, Chihiro watched the sky over Mount Fuji turn a brilliant crimson. It would be dark soon. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten until they headed back for town. And the once empty bay was suddenly full of boats. Several people waved to Hidé as they came around to port. Sitting on the bench by the prow, she sighed happily, absently rubbing her full stomach.

"I still can't get over how good those lobsters were! I don't believe you didn't put anything on them."

"Get used to it," Hidé chuckled as he tied off the boat to the moorings, dropping back into the prow, "Straight out of the water's the way we eat 'round here. Stuff you get in restaurants doesn't even come close."

"These little guys are getting harder and harder to find." Kiri peered into the coolers full of saltwater on the deck. They were brimming with spiny lobsters, "Hidé could get about $50 bucks a pound for these in Masuzaki Bay."

"Wow!" Chihiro gawked, "That much?"

"Here," Hidé pulled on a glove, fishing out a handful into a little red bucket, "Take some home with you."

"Oh no," She waved her hands about in dismay, "I couldn't!" Really, she couldn't. She couldn't imagine chopping off their heads let alone trying to cook them.

"I insist." Hidé pressed. And Chihiro didn't miss his glance to the back of the boat. Haku was still staring into the deep water where the anchor had disappeared. "Besides, Nigihayami-san really seemed to enjoy them."

"Are you sure?" She balked, "They're so expensive!"

"Please," He put the handle in her hands with such solemn earnestness she couldn't refuse again, "After all you've done for us it's the least I can do."

Not knowing what else to do, she bowed.

Only to find Haku beside her; he was bowing as well.

"Thank you for the generous gift."

Hidé looked a bit stymied by Haku's sudden politeness, and he dipped his own awkward bow, "You helped us with the catch so it's only fair."

"Well folks! Gotta get back to the temple." Kiri climbed up onto the dock taking with her the bag full of the remaining apples, "Keichi's probably pissed at me for taking off all day." She waved at Chihiro, "Come see me at the temple. Just us girls, kay Chihi-chan? I got lots of stuff to tell you about."

"Um… Sure."

Chihiro frowned sudden unsure of herself. Because half of her wanted to dislike the temple maiden for her brashness and veiled truths and the other half wanted to like Kiri for her refreshing exuberance. Kiri was just so… So weird! It was kinda hard not to like her.

"Yay!" Kiri threw up her hands as she cheered happily, "Tomorrow then! See yah!" She danced her way down the dock, disappearing into the long shadows of the bay.

"Sorry," Hidé bobbed another apologetic bow as soon as she was out of earshot, "She always like that."

"It is getting late, Chihiro." Serenely Haku passed between them, breaking the awkward silence as he deftly stepped up onto the dock.

"Oh… Right." She beemed at Hidé, "Thanks again for today. I had a fantastic time."

A bit of color went into his face as he put a hand behind his head, "Glad to be your tour guide anytime you want, boss."

"Will you stop that?!" Chihiro wilted with a sigh, "M'not your boss!"

Could he grin any wider? "Sure y'are, boss!"

Hidé helped her up into the prow. And Chihiro was very conscious of his hands on her waist as he steadied her footing. They were shockingly warm. A stark contrast to Haku's as he took her free hand and, helping her up onto the dock.

"Whoa!" Chihiro had to catch hold of his elbow, because the ground under her feet continued to dip and rise even after she left the water behind.

"It'll take a bit to get your land legs back," Hidé frowned at her from the prow before turning his attention to Haku, "Gotta give it to you, Nigihayami-san. I'm impressed. For an accountant you sure are ship savvy."

"As I said, Nikkou-san." He answered mildly, "I have a way with water."

"Right." Hidé's eyes sharpened before he waved off whatever was bothering him.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Chihiro called back to him, "Suzume asked me to ask you if you'd heard from your grandma. He wants to know when she's coming home."

Hidé's frown deepened, "Obasma's not back yet?"

"N-no?" A pinch of anxiety started up in Chihiro's chest, "Was she s'pposed to be?"

"I dunno." He rubbed the back of his head, eyes narrowing as chewed his lip, "No... Not yet. But I'll check into it and let you know, okay?"

"Kay… Thanks, Hidé."

"Sure thing. G'night, then."

"G'night, Hidé."

She waved, looking back over her shoulder from time to time as she followed behind Haku. Hidé was still standing up in the prow, looking after her with his pale blue eyes: hands on his hips, back in his usual indigo tank and dive trunks. She was struck by how lonely he looked as he finally turned away, disappearing into the bristling forest of masts. Rubbing her shoulder, Chihiro let out a gusty sigh. Her whole back felt like it was on fire. So did her legs. And she jumped as Haku dropped back beside her, spreading a frozen hand across her shoulder.

He frowned, "You have a sunburn."

" _Hmph!_ And you don't!"

She didn't, however, shrug out from under his hand. It felt good against her singed skin. Her toe caught one of the boards of the dock, and she sloshed the bucket as she tripped. Deftly Haku took the bucket before she could spill the little lobsters all over her feet. Irritably wiping her hands on her shirt, she glared up at him. And he pointedly ignored her, staring off into the indigo twilight as it descended over the bowl of the harbor.

"You gonna tell me why I wasn't supposed to go into the woods?"

"No." He was just as unapologetic as Kiri.

" _Damnnit_ , Haku!" She stomped her foot, indulging in a tantrum, "That's _not_ fair! Tell me why or I'm not going to listen to you anymore!"

"I do not keeping things from you by choice," Again he calmly absorbed her outburst, continuing towards town, making her chase him, "I simply do not wish to scare you."

"I'm not scared!" She lied through her teeth, "Just tell me, okay?"

"The strangers seem to be interested in you."

"Me?" She fell still, "Why?"

"As I said," He looked back at her with that infuriatingly blank expression of his, "I do not know."

"W-where are they coming from?"

"From the north." He cast his eyes at the thin line of light along the distant horizon, "They are being displaced."

"By what?" She pressed.

"The resort development."

There was no missing the acid in his reply.

Unbidden she recalled the memory of the bleeding cuts in the hillside beside her parent's home. Haku's hands tightened until the handle of the bucket creaked. Chihiro took it back before he could crush the plastic, worming her hand into his, replacing him at the lead as they dropped off the dock onto the beach. She managed not to slosh too badly.

"If they need a safe place then let them come."

"Some will not be as you expect, Chihiro." His grim tone made her insides go cold. It was far too personal to be pure observation, "The hurt and angry are often want to share their suffering." His hand tightened on hers. "That is why I want you to stay away from the forest."

She processed that quietly as they climbed up the slope of sand onto the parking lot under the overpass. Although the anxious press inside her chest did anything but ease. If anything it began to tighten as they came up the street and around the corner into the grocery store parking lot.

There was a crowd gathering on the corner.

Chihiro stopped in her tracks as she saw the police cars. Officer lantern jaw stood at the nose, frowning grimly as he took notes on the ridiculously small pad with the pen he nicked from Doctor Sagi. Nani was still in her work apron. Red in the face from tears, the thin woman was pointing and gesturing at the white car beyond the cruisers.

It took Chihiro a second to recognize the Mira.

The windows were completely smashed out; tires slashed and deflated. Split in half amongst a midden of smashed jars and the spoilt contents of her grocery trip was the broken carcass of her laptop. Putting down the bucket, Chihiro let go of Haku's hand, going forward to pick up part of the keyboard. Not far from it laid the shattered remnants of her phone and iPod. Further still was what was left of the susuwatari plushie she'd gotten from the Studio Ghibli shop. In a daze she picked up the torn bit of fluff. Beside it was a shred of indigo fabric: Haku's curtains.

It was just stuff, she told herself numbly.

She could always get more stuff.

Only then did she see the words spray painted on the scratched and battered hood of her car.

 _Go home witch._

Straightening, Chihiro stared at the words.

Go home? But this was home. Wasn't it?

" _Miss Ogina!"_ Nani shrilled, coming at her so swiftly she had to back peddle or be bowled over. She grabbed her hands, making her drop the bits of her life that lay scattered through the parking lot. And the cashier bowed again and again in apology, "Miss Ogina I'm so sorry! Minamiizu's a good town! I've lived here my _whole_ life. This has _never_ happened before, I swear it!"

"That's enough, Nani-chan. Give her some room." Officer Gedo urged the grocery clerk back towards her store.

"I got this, Gedo." Another officer came up beside the huge fellow.

Chihiro recognizing his voice.

But it took her a moment to see Suzume.

She gaped at the fox uncomprehending. He was dressed in uniform. His hair was short. His skin tanned. But his eyes were yellow as firefly light in spite of the fact that the name tag on his label read IKEADA. But Suzume was definitely not Ikeda. She'd met that officer earlier that morning.

"You sure?" Gedo looked just as rattled as Nani.

"Yeah." Companionably Suzume patted the big guy on the shoulder, "Go ahead and get the surveillance tapes back to the station. I'll wrap up here."

"Thanks Ikeda." Taking off his hat, the huge fellow bowed to her. "Don't you worry, Miss Ogina. We'll take care of this."

With a bow Gedo turned and climbed back into the second cruiser, making it look like a clown car if only for a moment. Chihiro started as the engine roared to life. The people crowding on the corners drew back to let him through. Suddenly she realized half the town was looking at her. Talking and pointing. Their faces were cast in sharp shadows from the yellowed lights overhead. Eyes and mouths nothing but blots of black. And it was incredibly hot again. The heat was dissolving her knees and there didn't seem to be enough air.

"Sit down."

Someone had her by the elbows, stewarding her to a seat on the backseat of the police cruiser. But it wasn't Haku. Chihiro spared a glance up at Suzume as he filled the doorway, blocking the glancing views as he glared back the crowds.

"I… I'm h-having a b-bad d-day…" She stammered, hugging her knees.

"That makes two of us." For once Suzume was not entirely unkind. His amber eyes slid over her almost pityingly. Although they went flinty as they shot over the hood, "Where do you think you're going!?"

" _To find who did this!"_ A monster growled back.

Every hair on her arms suddenly stood up. And she was glad she couldn't see Haku. Hiding her face in her knees, Chihiro listened to the fox and the dragon argue.

"Stop and think for once, you fool!" Suzume's bristling hiss singed even her. "Had _you_ not over-reacted in the first place she would not be in this predicament!"

"They were going to hurt her!" Haku snapped back, "They deserved what they received if not _worse_!"

"And you almost killed them!" Suzume pronounced harshly, "Be careful of your anger, _child_ , lest it hollow you out into the very thing you hate most!" That seemed to give Haku pause, "Do not think for a moment that I will let this aberrant violence go unpunished. But _you_ will do nothing _,_ _is that understood!?"_

More silence.

And the fox filled it with commanding words.

"Make yourself useful. Take her home. Stay with her. I need to borrow this body a while longer and I cannot be spared."

Suzume drew back, letting another dark shadow fill the doorway.

Cold hands took hers, pulling her around the corner into the dark alley away from the horrible yellow lights so swiftly she wasn't sure her feet were on the ground. As soon as they were beyond eye shot the cold wind hit her from behind. Haku's arms closed around her waist. This time her feet did leave the ground.

Because she was flying.

Wind tore at her hair; making her eyes water and she lost her sandals as the unlucky boiling river surged by beneath her feet. The closeness of the buildings fell back like a stack of cards, folding into the bright white bowl of the sandy shore that yawned open on blue. And they shot over the bobbing boats and lights of the harbor.

Chihiro came awake as the cliffs fell back, letting the indigo depths unfold in rippling bolts of undulating velvet. And she remembered this feeling. She remembered it the same way she remembered the smell of rain that wrapped around her even through there wasn't a stitch of cloud in the sky. Chihiro loosened her grip on Haku's frozen hands, letting the gale pull her arms back. She lifted them out like bird wings, feeling the sky dividing around her, letting it surge over her skin.

"Faster!" She whispered.

Haku's arms tightened, pulling her closer until she could feel the frozen length of his body behind her. And she felt something built in his chest. Magic! She could feel the potential gather in him as a tingling shiver shot down her spine, spiraling out into her arms and legs. It ignited behind her feet like a thunderclap, sending them rocketing forward. Like the waves erode the shore, speed gnawed away at the terror in her gut, stripping away the hurt and the outrage. Leaving in its wake only awe and elation. Lifting her face into the wind, she looked up at the fat yellow moon.

" _Higher!"_

All at once her head jerked back against Haku's shoulder. And her stomach thrilled into her chest as they almost bounced off the water straight up into the sky. She let loose an elated whoop. She couldn't help it. Chihiro laughed and screamed as Haku pulled her through a tight corkscrew straight up into the endless above. It took her a moment to recognize the sound over the whistling wind. Another voice was mixing with hers.

And she realized Haku was laughing with her.

Just the sound of it made her heart soar.

They slowed almost unperceivably as he banked backwards until she was belly up facing the stars. The effervescent ribbon of the Milky Way stretched like a banner of impossibility across the heavens. All the same, she felt like she could reach out and touch them. So she tried. But they were still too far, no matter how close they seemed.

They rolled in a lazy arc until she was looking down at the distant earth. Chihiro marveled, because Izu was perfectly outlined by the lights of the villages and towns that ringed its shore. She picked out the biggest light, watching the tiny lights that were ferries crawl across the bay in straight lines from Matsuzaki. But she turned her eyes away to where the bright sky curved into the horizon, considering for a moment what lay in the distance there.

All she had to do was ask.

He would take her there. He would take her anywhere.

All she had to do was ask.

What was there really to go back to?

The hungry urge to chase that dark mysterious line flared in her heart like fire. For a moment she looked away from the earth and stared off into the forever of the sky. But before she could speak Chihiro felt the beginning of their descent. So she wasn't sure if it was her heart sinking in her chest or the loss of elevation. And the lights grew larger and larger until they overtook the sea. Izu lifted up out of the ocean, filling her eyes until trees replaced the limestone cliffs. The maples, pines, and cypress broke eventually, drawing back into a familiar stretch of field. Rearing at the last moment, they drifted down like bits of dandelion fluff. Gently Haku took her hands, lowering her until her feet touched the ground.

But gravity was a cruel kind of reality check. One her knees refused to acknowledge. They insisted she could still fly and stubbornly folded under the return of her weight. She sat down hard in the middle of a strawberry patch

"Are you alright?"

In a daze Chihiro looked up into the dragon's sober green eyes as he knelt before her. It was the first thing he'd said to her since the docks. Chihiro stared at her feet, wiggling her bare toes.

"I lost my shoes."

The corners of his mouth tugged momentarily as he offered his hands. They were still shockingly cold as he pulled her upright. Again her knees failed. Not for the first time today she tipped face first into his chest, grabbing hold of him as her insides turned brittle. Because the moment her feet touched the ground it all came rushing back. What was stopping whoever had smashed up her car from coming here and tearing up the Onsen? The horrifying thought sent her trembling with fear. His frozen arms folded around her even as bits of hot wet crept down her cheeks.

She could have been a little girl again: lost in a strange place; surrounded by monsters.

"S-sorry…" She snuffled in embarrassment, "Please don't make it rain."

"Don't be afraid, Chihiro." He murmured gently. "I won't allow anything to hurt you."

Chihiro stilled as his hand lifted her chin. She stared up at him as he smoothed away the tears on her cheeks as if it was the most important thing in the world. And when there were none left he eased his fingers over her wild hair. All while his face softened, gentling beneath the ebony fringe of his bangs, until it was calm with kindness. Lifting both his hands, he cupped her face as he had earlier, marveling at something she couldn't understand. Something moved deep inside his jade eyes. Whatever it was sent the blood rushing up into her cheeks.

"You're so very warm." He murmured.

Tipping his head towards hers until his hair tickled her cheeks.

And her heart swelled up into her throat.

Beating so fast she could hardly breathe.

Because all she could see was the sea of his green eyes.

And they were about to swallow her whole.

" _Chihiro!"_

They jolted apart as someone screamed her name in the distance. With every hair standing on end Cinna came bounding through the tall grass. The cat scrambled over a low wall and went hurtling right into her arms.

"There's ah strange guy in teh great room!" Distraught, the thin woman pulled her back towards the house, "He jus' let himself in! An' that stupid fox's gone missin' an' I'm too scared to give 'im the boot. Make 'im leave, Chihiro!" Cinna begged, tugging on her with her dirty claws, "Aye don' like the way 'e smells! Make 'im leave!"

A blast of arctic wind nearly knocked Chihiro from her feet. And it took her a moment to realize the gale marked the dragon's passing.

" _Haku, no!"_ She shrieked; going tearing through the fields as fast at her legs could carry her.

Vaulting over the outer wall, she sank knee deep into the rice fields. Slogging through the mud she scrambled through the cutting blades, clambering on hands and knees up the bank before going tearing along the path. Her legs were screaming weights of lead and her lungs were full of fire by the time she pounded up the back porch. The kitchen door was wide open but the curtains were billowing. But she came up short in the hallway because Haku was standing in the middle of the passage. He was absolutely quaking with fury. Behind him his raging shadow was a riot of twisting knots and coils. The dragon was looking through the open doors of the great hall with undisguised hate. But somehow he managed to hold himself back. Creeping forward, Chihiro looked over Haku's shoulder.

Sitting in the place of honor at the head of the table.

Flipping through a men's fashion magazine.

Pausing from time to time to scoff.

Sat Karou.

And the bottom dropped out of Chihiro's world.

Because this truly was the worst day of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Haku looked back at her sharply as Chihiro touched his elbow.

"Wait for me upstairs?" Chihiro persisted as his jaw hardened, "Please?"

After a moment the dragon relented, drawing back to let her pass.

Coming forward to the edge of the sliding doors, Chihiro watched Karou from the shadows. The tableau was perfect as the magazine spread open before him. He had been a model after all. Karou'd opened the garden sliders. Fireflies milled among the lacey maples. Oh-so-relaxed, he tilted his head towards the table, making the slight curl of his bangs fall into his eyes. Like they'd been put there on purpose by some goddamn fashion photographer. Three snaps and you'd be done!

And the bastard was wearing that stupid charcoal gray Hugo Boss suit!

It was her favorite.

Karou only wore designer products. Even his socks were ridiculously expensive. Equally expensive was the delicate gold chain around his neck, the one she'd given him recently for his birthday. From where she was standing she could smell his cologne: Calvin Klein's Obsession. The scent hit her like a physical blow, punching a hole in her heart, making her grip the door as all kinds of emotions poured out in a great big mess. She must have jostled the slider, because he looked up, blinking those devastating brown eyes of his. All at once his handsome face split into a brilliant smile.

"Chihiro!"

Her knees trembled at the sound of his polished tenor.

Because there was still a small, stupid, idiotic part of her that was still in love with him; an itty-bitty David who hucked a tiny rock right through the goliath self-resolve she had summoned to throw him out on his nose. It shattered into a thousand pieces as he leapt up, yanking her into his arms, crushing the air out of her.

Pulling back he kissed her full on the lips.

And for a moment, she let him.

Then thunder boomed directly overhead.

So loudly the floor rattled and the lights flickered.

"Whoa!" Karou shied from the gust of wet wind that blew in out of the growling sky. "That came out of nowhere."

But his pause gave Chihiro enough time to break free. Backing out of his range, she bumped into the wall. "What're you doing here, Karou!?"

"I called you like _fifty_ times, Chihiro." He gave her that wounded look of his, and the guilt it always stirred up was almost instantaneous, "I've been calling you for _days!_ "

She cast about for words like _fuck off you lying cheating bastard_. She would have settle for a simple _get the hell out!_ But nothing came. Even after all the time she'd spent with Michio, she just wasn't any good at speaking her mind, especially when she needed to.

"I… I don't get any cell reception out here."

"I can see that," he cast a disparaging look at the great room that made her blood boil. The sentiment cooled to shame as he suddenly turned the same look loose on her. "Chihiro… You're absolutely filthy!"

He scolded her like a child.

Only now was she realizing just how often he talked down to her.

"I… I've been in the garden."

"You should garden more. You've lost weight. You look good." Her insides thrilled at the compliment even as he made it at her expense, "But you really should wear sunscreen." Karou smirked, "You look like a muddy lobster."

The words stung. And she was surprised by the fact that a part of her still cared what he thought of her.

Folding up on herself she looked away, "How'd you find me?"

"Your mom told me everything." He tucked his hands into his pockets, looking around again as if he feared the roof was about to come down, "She wasn't kidding when she said you'd taken off to the middle of nowhere!"

Chihiro was getting tired of hearing him insult the Onsen. Crossing her arms, she tried to glare at him. "What do you want, Karou!?"

"Oh, common… Don't get defensive." Smirking charmingly, he sidled over, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I came to apologize."

"Apologize?"

She repeated the word in shock.

Karou _never_ apologized.

"Yeah," He was rubbing her shoulders now, sounding all soft and contrite, "I make a big mistake. I didn't realize how big until you took off. But I'm kinda glad you did; because it helped me make up my mind." He was draping his arms around her shoulders now, making her inside go weak.

"What're you talking about?" She half choked; trying to back away only to find the wall was already behind her back.

"I'm talking about this," He murmured smolderingly.

Taking one of her hands, he put it inside his jacket pocket. Backing away, he left her staring at the little black box she'd pulled free. Instantly her heart was going a million miles a minute, beating against the inside of her chest as if it wanted to break its way free so it could knock some sense into her brain.

"It's your grandma's." Karou preened, "Your mom gave it to me to give to you."

Chihiro almost dropped the box. The last thing she wanted was to hold anything that belonged to Grandma Ogina.

"Don't worry! I already talked it over with your dad." He was looking at the room again, "I talked him 'round about a lot of things, including this place."

That yanked her brain free of its seizure.

"W-what?"

"Akio's changed his tune. He's ecstatic you bought this place."

She stared at him. What was he, some kind of wizard!? She'd never in her life heard her dad so pissed as when she told him what she'd done. How the hell had Karou talked him around!?

"H-how did you do that!?"

Karou shined his nails on his jacket. From the look of them he'd had a manicure recently, "I just explained this was an investment property not a serious business. There's a big resort going up a few towns over. I know the developer's firm. My company did some business with them last year. And I happen to know it won't be long before another resort goes up in this town too. This place will be worth millions! _Millions_ , Chihiro!"

All at once she went sick to her stomach.

And it was hard, so very, very hard to look the truth straight in the face.

Here he was proposing to her and still! All he could talk about was money. A part of her had hoped he actually loved her, maybe if only for a moment. Apparently not. She shouldn't have been surprised. In a way she'd always known. But that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"So what do you say?" He was worming his arms around her shoulders again, pulling her close. "You haven't given me an answer yet."

Chihiro pushed him away with all the strength she could summon, earning herself a confused frown as she stood before him shaking and speechless. It took every ounce of self control not to chuck the ring box right between his perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"Easy there," He came at her again, all smiles and charm, "I can understand you're a little overwhelmed."

Chihiro held out the box.

"The answer is no." She gritted between her teeth, "You should leave."

Uncomprehending, Karou blinked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." She pronounced in the hardest voice she could summon.

"Common, Chihiro," He laughed dismissively, "Quit kidding me around. It's not your style."

" _I said get out!"_ She shouted, forcing the ring box back into his hand. _"I NEVER want to see you again! EVER!"_

Chihiro couldn't ever recall yelling at him.

Still shocked, he stared as if seeing her for the first time, holding the box in his hand like a hot coal. But he went cold as he set the ring on the corner of table.

"I hope you enjoy being alone, Chihiro." Smoothing his suit, he passed her by. "I doubt anyone else will make the trip out to see you."

She bore his parting stab without comment.

Listened to his retreating footsteps.

They disappeared into another boom of thunder.

But the distant roar that followed was an unfamiliar car engine.

And now the rain was falling. It opened up like a hose on the roof outside.

Still, she heard scattering gravel as Karou went tearing down the drive.

Then her eyes fell on the magazine and the ring box.

Snatching them up she hurled them out into the garden, slamming the sliders shut as if afraid they might crawl their way back inside. Turning, she stalked out of the great room and paced up and down the hallway, tracking mud all over the floor she'd just cleaned. Chihiro didn't know what else to do but pace. Because it felt like the moment she stood still she'd fly to pieces. She ignored Cinna; even through she knew the cat was on the kitchen stairs watching through a part in the curtains. She even ignored Haku as he came downstairs. At least she did until he got right in front of her, stopping her with his cold hands. She stared at his pretty feet until they blurred with unshed tears.

"This is the worst day of my life." She whispered.

Without comment, he took her hand, leading her down the hallway.

But they didn't go upstairs. The green smell of sulfur intensified as the air clotted with steam. Chihiro followed Haku into the west wing where the bathing rooms were located. They didn't go outside to the communal pool; instead they took a sharp left to the fancier private rooms. Pushing open one of the doors, he eased her to a seat on the bench inside, closing the slider as he left.

After a moment, she looked around as curiosity punctured her despair.

She'd only been in this room once before.

It was the best and most beautiful private room the Onsen had to offer.

A fragrant cedar deck rounded the stone pool set down into the hard rock floor. More wide planks lined the tall walls and beveled ceiling. Ferns grew directly from nooks and crannies in the stone, unfurling in a curtain of green that transformed the room into grotto-like ambiance. A gently babbling cascade of steaming water welled from a crevice at the top of the wall, constantly refilling the pool as water tickled over the sides, disappearing between the slats of the deck. Rain pattered on the tiled roof overhead and every so often a waft of cool air would creep under the slider.

There was a bucket and soap on the edge of the deck.

She stared at them stupidly for a moment before shucking her clothes.

Scrubbing her already smarting skin, Chihiro rinsed several times before easing into the pool. Gods above the water felt good! Undoing her hair she ducked her head, submerging herself until only the air in her lugs kept her afloat. The heat quickly permeated her body. And the chuckling of the water mixed with the whispering rain made a soothing melody. But neither did anything to melt the pain all knotted up inside her chest.

It was stupid: completely, utterly, wholly stupid.

All the same, she felt horrible for yelling at Karou.

On the verge of tears, she ducked her face into the water again.

Until a knock beyond the slider pulled her from the mire of guilt.

"H-Haku?"

"I brought you a robe." He paused somewhat awkwardly, "Cinnamon-san also insisted I bring you some plum wine. She said I should tell you, "It will do you good.'" There was another awkward pause, "Should I leave it by the door?"

Shyly Chihiro sank into the pool. "S'okay. You can come in."

There was a long pause before the slider snicked opened. Haku knelt on the other side. He came in carrying an indigo yukata, a tray with a tall black glazed carafe, and two matching glasses. He set the robe and tray on the edge of the deck, all the while very pointed looking at the floor. Then he retreated to the other side of the slider. Haku cast a regal shadow on the rice paper. But it was anything but human. For a moment she gazed in awe at the graceful curves of his horns and the weightless loops of his trailing whiskers. But Chihiro did not miss the red plum blossoms scattered across the surface of the tray. Nor did she miss the fact that there were two glasses.

"Um… Who's the second cup for?"

The dragon winced, scratching his ear with a long graceful claw.

"Cinnamon-san insists that it is bad luck to drink alone."

She'd never heard him sound so awkward. Haku was very _un_ -dragonish when he was awkward. Chihiro sat back with a start, splashing water out of the tub as the carafe lifted, pouring for her as though held by some invisible attendant. Immediately the cup frosted over, lifting up to hove expectantly. With shaking fingers she took it.

"I did not mean to frighten you." He spoke gently from the other side of the screen.

"S-s'okay… I'm actually kinda getting used to this."

By _this_ she meant magic, kami, excitement, etc.

Careful not to splash or spill, she poured the amber liquid into the empty glass. "That's for you."

The cup levitated, darting through the air to slider, which jumped open a crack to let it through. In fascination she watched Haku's shadow as the lithe dragon sat up on his haunches, elegantly bowing his head to fit in the hallway as he curled his delicate claws around the tiny cup.

"Kampai," She held up her cup.

"Kampai," He repeated, taking a sip as she did.

Chihiro drained her drink dry; feeling it burn its way down to her stomach. Yuko loved plum wine. Her mother let her have sips from time to time as Matsuri time. Although she almost snarffed her gulp as the dragon cocked his head to the side and stared askance at his cup. It was such a dainty pose for one so big!

"This is delicious." He announced candidly.

"You've never had plum wine?"

"No." Haku put down his cup. "I do enjoy sake. Villagers used to drop buckets of it into my river after harvest season. But that was a long time ago."

"How long?"

"A hundred years perhaps?"

Chihiro found herself gaping, "A hundred years?"

Nonchalantly he turned his muzzle to the ceiling, counting absently on his claws, "More perhaps… I cannot remember."

"H-how… how old are you?"

"I do not know. Time has not matter much to me until as of recent." As quiet stretched between them the dragon turned his head to the slider, pricking his ears before he wilted visible, "I have upset you."

"N-no…" She inspected her cup, "I'm just at bit shocked. I guess I always thought you were the same age as me."

Melancholy came creeping over her again as the rain intensified.

"You are sad." He sounded just as sad himself, "Why?"

Chihiro sighed. No secrets from the kami, eh?

"Can I ask you something, Haku?"

"Yes."

"Am I a bad person?"

The shadow of his tail flicked back and forth, stirring a wind under the slider as the dragon set down his cup. And after a long moment he finally spoke.

"Chihiro…" He said her name like a prayer, and sincerity bled through each and every one of his words, "You are the kindest person I have ever known. There is not a malicious fiber in the fabric that is your being. I am grateful just to be near you."

Wow…

She wasn't sure what to say to that.

Folding her arms over the edge of the tub, Chihiro hid her face in the crook between them.

"Then why do I feel like such a great big jerk?"

It was Haku's turn to sigh, "As I said, Chihiro, you are the kindest person I have ever known. But you give too much and you despair when you have nothing left to give."

Chihiro mulled that over, "Well… I don't like giving up."

"So I have noticed."

He was smiling. She could feel it as surely as she could hear the rain letting up. But Chihiro could also feel the numbness of exhaustion settling deep in her legs. She was barely awake. The wine and hot water weren't helping at all.

"Chihiro?" He called gently, "Are you asleep?"

"Not yet..." She mumbled.

"You cannot sleep there, Chihiro."

She liked the way he said her name. It made her insides go calm, "I know… But I don' wanna move." She heaved a sigh, "Haku?"

"Yes, Chihiro?"

"Thanks for taking such good care of me."

Chihiro jerked awake at the sound of rustling fabric. Blinking bleary eyes, she watched the yukata lift off the deck and fold open like a kite caught in the wind. A little white dragon ambled across the hem of the unlined cotton kimono. Standing groggily, she stepped out of the pool and into the waiting garment. Like magic it wrapped around her, tucked up and tied with a sash at her waist. All the while she stood there nodding; arms held out to the side like a sleepy child; because she couldn't keep her eyes open a second longer.

The slider snicked open.

Caught somewhere between awake and asleep she saw a man.

But she also saw the dragon.

"You are asleep on your feet, Chihiro." She felt his cold hands on her shoulders, "May I carry you?"

"'Kay." She leaned forward until her head knocked into his chest, feeling the rumbly vibrations of his chuckle as he scooped her up.

"G'night, Haku."

"Good night, Chihiro." He murmured back, tucking the crown of her head under the cold point of his chin.

 _Tha-thump._

Chihiro's eyes jolted opened at the sound. She had been dreaming about dancing apple trees.

 _Tha-thump… Tha-thump…_

She blinked at the unfamiliar rafters as the noise faded, because she had no idea how she'd gotten here. Then she caught a whiff of manila envelopes and the overwhelming scent of rain. Mrs. Nikkou's office slowly resolved out of the shadows. But the whole room was rocking as if it was a bobbing boat in the harbor. The she realized she was the one rocking.

The room sank as Haku let out a deep sigh.

Because she was reclined against the dragon.

Perfectly circumscribed by the circle of his body.

Her head was resting against the pearlescent fur on his ribs.

Feet tucked under the scales on the bottom of his sinuous tail.

And for once it wasn't unbearably hot!

Who needed air-conditioning when she had a dragon!?

Once again Haku's haunches twitched beside her, jostling her so thoroughly she had to brace her feet on his tail to keep from being knocked about. And he let out a soft series of clipped yips followed by another deep sigh. The dragon's head was almost opposite her, resting on the curve of his tail. He had tucked up his golden claws, nuzzling his pink nose into the crook between them.

Her insides squeezed with glee.

He was so very cute she could've squealed!

Chihiro realized then that he was dreaming; and probably about nothing good. Haku's eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids. His slender ears flattened to his head as his brows drew together almost fearfully. And he whined, twitching restlessly. The sound twisted her heart. Hesitantly, she reached out and smoothed a hand over the shaggy teal mane behind his head. After a moment his brow eased and he huffed a relieved sigh. Encouraged, she scratched the thick fur behind his ears, rewarded as he leaned into her touch, letting loose a low happy rumble that vibrated Chihiro to her very fingertips. Still asleep, he itched his nose with his paws. And Chihiro went stock still as he yawned widely, exposing his all too sharp teeth. Haku smacked his lips, and then lolled his head into her lap. Burrowing his nose under one of her arms, the dragon let loose another satisfied exhalation that sent her hair and robe fluttering.

Then she heard it again.

The sound that woke her up.

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

It throbbed behind her back, making a thrill go shivering through her body. Because it was the sound of Haku's heart. The pause between beats was almost endless and the squeezing palpitation knocked against her back like a kick to the ribs. As Haku burrowed again, she couldn't help but curl her arms around his neck and burry her face right back into him, getting a nose full of his clean rain scent. All the while she marveled at the strangely tight feeling in her chest. It was making her giddy. The dragon's head wasn't that heavy, so he couldn't be crushing the air out of her.

Smoothing her hand over his side, she paused on the place where his body transitioned between fur and scale. Like a snake, his belly was at once hard and flexible. But his coat was soft as silk! On a whim she scratched the pale line of bald skin exposed between the two. Flexing his claws as the corners of his mouth turned up, Haku's hummed. The very sound of it made her heart thrill! Leaning on her heavily, the dragon lifted his front paw to expose more belly, which she scratched enthusiastically. Instantly his back leg started thumping the floor. With another sigh of absolute bliss, Haku went belly up.

Abruptly Chihiro was dumped onto the bare floor as the dragon uncoiled, stretching out until he took up the entire perimeter of the room. His lazily swishing tail knocked over boxes and piles of papers as he kneaded the air with his claws. After a moment, Haku stilled and began to snore. Sprawled on the floor, Chihiro stared at him. He looked so much more relaxed now, no longer coiled up in a ball. Climbing to her feet, Chihiro stretched as well. Everything hurt. But it was a good hurt.

Well… Except for the sunburn.

Half of her wanted to curl up and sleep on his futon. The other half feared being squished in her sleep if the dragon decided to roll over. With a sigh, she squeezed through crack in the slider. Standing in the hall Chihiro found the door to her room wide open. Cinnamon was curled up in the very center of her bed. Face down in her paws. With another sigh Chihiro wormed her way under the edge of the covers, finally giving into the urge to pet the little cat. Cinna began purring the moment Chihiro smoothed her hand over her narrow shoulders, continuing to purr even after she stopped.

The sound of it slowly lulled her to sleep.

A rasping mechanical roar yanked Chihiro out of a dead sleep. She heard gravel spit across the parking lot as a motor came tearing down the drive, tires spinning. Whatever it was, the engine back fired loudly.

"Eh!?" Cinna snorted as she sat bolt upright. The cat had been cuddled up next to her a moment prior, perfectly sound asleep. But ever hair on her head stood on end as she took notice of the sound.

" _Air raid!"_ The cat shrieked. " _AIR RAID!"_

She nearly trampled Chihiro in her hast to exit the room. Feet thundered down the stairs as Chihiro cringed from the bright sun streaming between the curtains and the foot that'd planted itself in her stomach a moment prior. Blinking at the light she realized it was much later than it looked. She'd over slept! Chihiro groaned, rolling over into the middle of her bed. She was never going to get this place clean!

"Cinna! Come back!" She heard Suzume bark from the back porch, "It's just a motorcycle, you silly, _silly_ cat!"

"What is going on?"

Haku was at her door. He was dressed in the bath house uniform. Beside the confused frown on his porcelain features, he looked more at ease than he had in the while shirt and slacks. Although she didn't miss the downward glance of his jade eyes, which hurriedly shot away. Cheek burning, Chihiro yanked together the loose folds of her robe's front.

The huge iron knocker screeched in protest as it rapped on the front door.

"You have a visitor." Her expression must have given her away because Haku shook his head. "No. Not him. He is long gone from Minamiizu."

Retying her obi, she smoothed at her messy hair, "W-who is it!?"

Haku's eyes narrowed as they stared off into the distance, "The temple maiden."

He drew back to let her pass as still half asleep, she stumbled down the stairs. On the last step Chihiro came up short, staring at the floor. The rich maple planks were sparkling clean! Gone was the mud she'd tracked around last night. Even the walls looked newly scrubbed, as did the flag stones of the entryway. Everything smelled faintly of pine. Gracelessly slipping her feet into a pair of geta, she clacked over the front doors, drawing back the bolt and pulling with all her might just to get one open.

"Here!" By way of greeting Kiri pushed a heavy box into her arms. Chihiro almost dropped it. "Yikes, that's _heavy!_ " Shamelessly Kiri peered over her shoulder, "I heard people shouting. Who y'got hidden in here?" Seeing no one she frowned and blinked, "Humph…"

Hidé's friend disappeared as quickly as she appeared, going back outside. Baffled, Chihiro set down the box only to realize it was full of groceries; replacements for all the items that had been smashed plus some new and fancy additions. Flying fish roe? What on earth was she going to do with flying fish roe!? But her heart eased as she saw the curtains: simple indigo blue fabric. Going to the door she was nearly knocked over again as Kiri pushed a basket full of sweet smelling plums into her hands. Also inside was a label-less crockery jug sealed with beeswax and three jars of honey.

"Nani sent the groceries. Duh." She poked a finger at the fruit, "But these are from Mrs. Koi's garden. She's Nani's mom, by the by. The plums are amazing, just so you know. The whole village competes to buy them every year. She makes the best wine out of them. That's what's in the bottle. Now come help me. There's more."

Coming out onto the front porch, Chihiro gawked at the war era motorcycle parked on the other side of the bridge. The rusty beast came complete with a rickety side car stuffed to the brim with fabric wrapped parcels and baskets. It could have been Christmas for all she knew.

Then Chihiro stared some more at Kiri.

Hidé's best friend looked like something out of a music video. She was wearing cut off shorts, a bright yellow halter top, combat boots, driving gloves and aviator goggles. The latter were also war era, perched on the crown of her head looking like they belonged there.

"W-what's that!?" Chihiro stammered.

"That?" Kiri put her hands on her hips as she grinned with pride at the rusty hunk of junk, "That's my grand-dad's. Isn't it awesome!? I borrowed it for the day." She whispered conspiratorially, "Keiichi went green with envy! Usualy Grand-dad never lets anyone drive it."

"N-no… I mean all _this_." She hefted the basket.

Oh…" Kiri amended casually, "This is an official apology from the village for what happened last night."

Her cheeks went off like kindling, _"_ I, uhh… I don't know what to say. They didn't have to…"

"Yes. We did," Kiri cut her off, "Don't argue with me on this one."

Chihiro gaped, still at a loss complete loss, "I can't accept this…"

With a heavy sigh, the temple maiden dropped down onto her knees, bowing deeply just as the apple spirit had bowed. Chihiro started, shifting the basket to her hip so she could tug her new friend's arm.

"Kiri, stop it! Get up right now! Please? Please!?"

"I told you not to argue with me," The temple maiden resisted, maintaining her perfect pose, "Apology accepted?"

"Yes!" Chihiro cried in exasperation, "Apology accepted! Just get up."

"Yay!" Kiri threw up her hands, making Chihiro stumble back and almost drop her basket, "Oh, and Hidé wanted me to give this to you."

From her pocket the temple maiden fished a piece of abalone tied to a braided fiber cord, holding it up so the light caught it. There was a spiral carved in its rough concave side, revealing the jewel-like swirls of blue hidden beneath. It was a bracelet. Marveling, Chihiro watched as Kiri turned it back and forth, making it flash and shine in the noon light.

"He made it. He figured you liked shell necklaces since you never take that one off." Kiri pointed at Haku's scale. Then she let out another gusty sigh, "He'd give it to you himself, but he's in jail."

Chihiro dropped the basket.

Plums bounced out all over the floor.

" _WHAT!?"_

From her seat on the porch Kiri put the bracelet in the basket as she leaned over to pick up the spilled fruit.

"Security tapes caught the jerks that smashed up your car. They were all done up like ninjas. But there's only one person in this town big enough to be Ko and that's Ko!" At her blank stare Kiri waved her hand in a circle, "The big Dasai brother?"

"Oh…" Chihiro picked up a couple of plums and put them into the basket, "I don't know their names…. I just called them Brains, Brawn, and Charisma."

"Oh yeah, Koji's _real_ smart." Kiri's eyes darkened with sarcasm, "Gedo said they were spray painting the keel of their boat with the same cans they used on your car. He found your purse sitting out on one of their lawn chairs. Dunno if they took anything. Gedo says you to come by the station to pick it up."

Chihiro sat back on her heels, still at a loss, "That doesn't explain how Hidé ended up in jail!"

Stalling, the temple maiden picked a plum out of the basket, shivering with pleasure as she chewed, "Mmm… These are so _good_."

"Kiri!"

"Mrs. Nikkou's not home yet is she?" Kiri frowned up at the second story, "She'd just die if she found out Hidé was in jail again."

"No, she's not back yet." Then Chihiro caught the last word, "Wait… What do you mean a _gain!?_ "

"I can't afford bail right now so Hidé's in for two more days." The temple maiden chewed a nail, fretting, "I hope she doesn't come back until then."

" _Kiri!"_

"Okay! Okay!" She leaned close as if afraid someone was listening, "So Ikeda went to pick up Amano on account of the Dasai brothers." Kiri brightened all of a sudden, "But get this! Amano told Ikeda he's not runnin' with t'Dasai brothers no more! He said he had nothing to do with the job they did on your car. He was with Kai at the Yamada noodle shop at the time it happened. A bunch of people saw him."

Chihiro was taken aback.

Kiri actually sounded glad.

"What's the deal with that guy anyway!?

Kiri's face fell, "Who? Amano?"

"Yeah… He and those jerks cornered me a while back." Chihiro looked away, trying to push away the cold prick of apprehension pulling at her chest as she remembered the evening Hidé'd taken her out to diner.

"Amano wouldn't've hurt you." Kiri insisted, "He's full of it. I could totally kick his ass. He was probably just trying to scare you to look cool."

"I don't _care_ if he was pretending! He _did_ scare me! Why're you defending him!?"

"Because he's an idiot and an asshole! And he was once my friend!"

Chihiro blinked, taking a moment to choose her words with care.

"Kai called Hidé Uncle. They're not related are they?"

"No." Kiri was picking at her gloves now, "Not by blood."

"If not by blood then how?"

"Aren't you nosy!?" The temple maiden scowled. The anger remained in her face as she stared at the lacey maples lining the chuckling brook.

"Amano's from here: born and raised. But there's no work in t'harbor for anyone without their own keel. So he picked up a post haulin' nets on Hidé's dad's boat. Mrs. Nikkou needed the money, so when Hidé got old enough t'start workin' he made it clear to his dad he'd be showing up in Mazutaki. But Maboru-san didn't make any time t'teach him! Amano did."

Chihiro gaped. She couldn't imagine little kids working on fishing boats. Instantly she felt herself shrinking, pressed small by the weight of the shame. Compared to the temple maiden she was such a spoiled rich kid. A useless city girl who'd never once worked a _real_ job.

"After a while we were pals. He and Hidé might as well have been brothers." A slow smile came creeping over Kiri's lips, making her face glow, "I used to call 'em Big Cow and Little Cow like the rocks. They ate _so much_ when they came home!"

But the expression faded as she tugged off her gloves, tucking them into her back pocket.

"Maboru-san's such a sour piece of work. He's an asshole if you ask me," Kiri hissed under her breath again as if afraid someone was listening, "Mrs. Nikkou says he wasn't always this way. She says he was a lot like Hidé is now. But I don't believe her. He wouldn't even take his own son home after he pulled in the catch!? Amano's probably the only thing that kept Hidé going besides his grandma. That and Manami.

"She's the one who used to drive them back and forth between Mazutaki Bay and Minamiizu. Even when she was pregnant with Kai!" Kiri's face went perfectly blank, "I never knew my dad. And mom died before grandpa brought us here. I s'pose Hidé and I have a lot in common, huh? Tugging and pulling at a shred of leather on her gloves, she it tore clean off, "Manami was t'me what Amano was to Hidé… I miss her."

Chihiro remembered something Ikeda said.

Something about cutting Amano some slack.

Because his wife was dead.

"She drowned." Kiri answered her question before she could ask it.

Chihiro couldn't image what that was like. To loose someone she loved. But a cold prick of remembrance slithered its way through her heart as she remembered the burned out clock tower.

Maybe she did know what it felt like.

"I… I'm sorry."

It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"S'okay…" Kiri rubbed her nose, and then threw her hands up, giving Chihiro a fright as she launched back into her story, "Well _anyway_ … Amano's a big, dumb, dork! He's obsessed with all these stupid American Gangster movies. He couldn't get _enough_ of James Dean an' Steve McQueen. He liked playing bad guy: leather jackets, Levis, dark glasses. Gedo-san says he was a real trouble maker when he was a kid. But he out grew that real quick when he started goin' with Manami."  
Kiri was back at her glove again, moving on to the stitching now.

"Every ship needs a rock to moor on, yah know? Manami was Amano's rock. And when she was gone he started to drift. Hidé tried to knock some sense into him. Unfortunately he just ended up breaking Amano's nose."

After a moment of quiet stretched between them, Kiri poked around in the basket, looking at the jars of honey. Shyly, Chihiro spared at glance at her.

"You still haven't told me how Hidé ended up in jail."

"Oh… When Hidé found out what happened to your car he went and found Amano. The idiot just stormed into the Yamada shop and punched Amano! Perfect recipe for instant brawl." Kiri sighed, "Ikeda was right there having dinner. The Police station's right out back so all Ikeda had to do was walk them over." She snorted at the look on her face. "S'not that bad, Chihiro. Remember? Hidé's been in jail before."

"For what!?"

"Breaking Amano's nose the first time."

"B-b-but," She sputtered, casting about, "W-who's taking care of Kai!?"

"Kai's a big boy. Who do you think takes care of Amano?"

Chihiro stood abruptly, "Will you take me into town?"

"S-sure…" Kiri blinked at her, "Wha' for?"

"We're gonna go bail them out."

It was Kiri's turn to stare stupidly.

The temple maiden continued to stare as Chihiro picked up the basket and carried it into the Onsen. Kicking off her geta, she left the bushel of fruit on the stones, bolting up the stairs to get dressed only to find Haku firmly planted on the top landing. His hands were at his sides, but the cool look of disapproval in his jade eyes made her come to a halt.

"I do not want you going into town."

The sunlight faded from the windows beside him.

"Haku!" She hissed below her breath. "Don't you _dare_ make it rain!"

And her heart sank as a gust of wet wind came wafting up the stairs, followed by the distant rumble of thunder.

"What's gotten into you!?" Scowling, she stamped her foot on the step, "There's no roof on the motorcycle! We're gonna get soaked!"

"I do not want you going into town." He repeated obstinately. There was a glint of satisfaction in his emerald eyes.

"Ah, shit!" Kiri's curse filtered up from the entryway. Her boots thumped back and forth across the bridge as she rushed to transfer the rest of the gifts from the side car. "Chihi-chan!? Come help me! It's gonna rain again!"

"I'm going into town!" Chihiro grated between her teeth. She stalked up the rest of the steps, "You can't stop me."

Slipping around him, since the stupid dragon didn't budge and inch, she stormed down the hall and slammed the slider closed. The moment she did what sounded like a bucket of bolts dumped onto the tiled roof. In the distance she could hear Kiri shrieking.

" _Chi-hi-ro!_ " The temple maiden wailed, "It's _fuckin'_ hailing!"


	11. Chapter 11

Yanking off her robe, pulling on whatever clothes were on top of her suitcase, Chihiro threw open the slider to her room only to find that Haku was gone. His room was also empty. Back down into the entryway, Chihiro ran back and forth across the bridge, getting pelted by the little ice crystals as they emptied the last of the gifts from the motorcycle's side car.

 _"Goddamnit!"_ Kiri sputtered from beneath the eaves as she squeezed the rain from her braids, "I _hate_ wet jeans!"

"C'mon," Chihiro tugged on her arm, "Let's get you dry."

They left the presents in the entryway. And Chihiro popped open one of the hidden storage compartments, pulling out a couple of towels, which she held to Kiri. Silently the temple maiden followed her upstairs, standing in a growing puddle as she peered uncomfortably over her shoulder.

"No offense," She shivered, "But this place gives me the creeps."

"You get used to it," Chihiro murmured, digging through her suitcase, holding up a shirt and shorts, "Will these fit?"

"They gotta," Kiri grinned shamelessly as she pulled off her clothes.

Spinning around as her cheeks lit on fire, Chihiro made for the door. "I… I'll make us some tea."

"You're such a prude, Chihi-chan!" Kiri called back gleefully.

After struggling for ages to get the _stupid_ stove to light, she went back into the entryway, heaving up the grocery box, tottering back into the kitchen bent in half under its weight. Leaving a tin of tomato sardines on the cat's cushion, Chihiro stared out the back door at the buckets of rain dumping over the porch roof. She hopped Cinna had found someplace dry to hole up. Snagging a package of andango, she poured a third cup of tea and quickly prettied up a second tray, which she carried into the great room. Thankfully it was empty. She left Suzume's offering in the place of honor. Going back for the second tray Chihiro went back upstairs.

She came up short in the doorway to her room.

Kiri was bent over her box of Spirited Away memorabilia. Brazen as ever, she uttered a short laugh, "Is this stuff for real!?"

Because the contents of the box were spread out all over her futon.

"This is awesome!" Absolutely delighted, Kiri was scrutinizing a drawing she'd made of the radish spirit, "Did you make _all_ of these?"

Mortified, Chihiro hastily set down the tray, snatching the picture out of Kiri's hand. Grabbing the rest of the drawings, she stuffed them back into the box.

"Hey!? Kiri flopped over on the futon reaching after the box, "Aww, don't put 'em away, m'not done looking!"

"It's just kids stuff," Chihiro murmured in embarrassment as she tipped a pile of clothes over onto the box, trying to hide it. Now Kiri was staring at her, but the burn in her cheeks cooled. Because she'd never seen the temple maiden look so sad.

"What?" Chihiro went stock still. "What!?"

Kiri's miss-matched eyes went past her to the mural. "This was the last thing he painted."

"R-really?"

"Yeah," She snagged a stick of andango and a cup of tea from the tray, "He stopped drawing and painting after this one."

"T-that's awful! He's so talented…" Chihiro frowned at the painting, "Why'd he stop!?"

"Said he was done with kids stuff... But I think it was 'cause he didn't want to see them anymore." Kiri shrugged out from under her melancholy, chewing on the red bean coated mochi. "He's the one that covered it up. Mrs. Nikkou wouldn't let him paint over it. She probably pulled away the paper after he moved out."  
Coming over to sit on the edge of her futon, Chihiro listened to the rain on the roof. And the questions built up inside her until the one on top quiet literally burst from her, making her entire face catch on fire.

"Do you love him?"

"Hidé?" The temple maiden snorted as if she'd said something supremely stupid. "Of course I love him. He's my best friend."

"That's not what I meant."

Kiri's face went blank as she ceased chewing on the andango stick. That sad look was back in her eyes. She resisted it, trying to float on top as if it were water and she was oil. But Chihiro could see it seeping into her all the same.

"I know..."

"W-what happened?"

Kiri sighed, "It wasn't a good idea."

"Why not?"

Chihiro hunkered down next to her, drinking her tea. It had been such a long time since she'd had some girl time. IMing Michio wasn't quite the same. Kiri was rude and erratic, but she was friendly. She didn't want to admit it, but Chihiro was actually kind of lonely. And Chihiro supposed she and Kiri were friends now. It was nice to have a friend. It was nice to talk.

"I already told you why." Kiri muttered reluctantly.

"No you didn't." It was her turn to snort, "What you did say didn't make a bit of sense."

"Look, can't really talk about _it_ , okay!? M'doin' my best!

Kiri jerked her chin at the mural. Uncomprehending, Chihiro stared. Finally the temple maiden pointed in exasperation at Hidé's self portrait. But she wasn't pointing at Hidé.

She was pointing at the woman in white holding his hand.

"I'm not allowed to say anything else. Truth's a powerful possession and this one's not mine to tell."

The bell inside Chihiro's chest hummed. Premonition was a warning not to push her luck. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Gimmie that…" Kiri took her tea now empty cup, turning it round and round as she looked at the leaves in the bottom, "Huh… You're gonna have a lot of visitors."

"Yeah?" Chihiro muttered darkly, "Well, they came an went."

The temple maiden was frowning nosily, "Who came and went?"

"My ex." She folded in on herself sourly.

"Really?!" Kiri all but climbed into her lap, "What happened? Tell me everything!"

Gods, she was bad as Michio! Chihiro shrank from her rapt attention.

"I… I threw him out."

"Good! Hidé'll be glad to hear that."

"W-what!?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm his spy!" Kiri grinned mischievously, "He sent me to collect intelligence. By the way, he's dying to find out what's going on with you and Nigihayami-san."

"W-why's Hidé asking about me and Haku!?"

Kiri snorted, rolling her miss-matched eyes, "Are you kidding me!?

"N-no…?"

Gone was temple maiden's playful banter. She went totally serious. "You're honestly tellin' me y'haven't noticed Hidé's head over heels for you!"

Lightning flashed like gunpowder, making them both jump

"Wooo!" Kiri shrank nervously, " _He_ didn't like that at all… I think he's jealous," She whispered as she pointed at the rafters.

Baffled, Chihiro peering at the ceiling. "Who're you talking about?"

Kiri eyed her askance, "You don't have a _clue_ , do you!?" She slapped her knee with anything but amusement, "Gods, you're thick as a brick!" With a sober frown, Kiri beckoned her closer, "Pay attention and see if you can figure it out yourself."

Taking in a deep breath, Kiri called her words at the rafters.

"Hidé's been in love with _you_ since we were kids!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"He fell in love with you the moment he read your book!"

On perfect cue lightening fizzled and flashed.

"He never shut up about you! You're drawings are what got him started!"

It took a moment, but understanding hit Chihiro like a wall. But the epiphany was double edged and both sides cut into her until she began bleeding comprehension.

"Stop it, Kiri." Chihiro choked. And it didn't really matter because the temple maiden didn't seem to hear her anyway.

"He always said one day he'd meet you. You should'a seen his face when he found out you'd bought Mrs. Nikkou's Onsen. _You_ of all people!" Kiri laughed as she went cold, "It was like a _goddamn_ fairy tale!"

She could feel it in the intensifying rain.

Chihiro could feel Haku's pain.

But just as strong was Kiri's.

It reverberated in every one of her harsh words.

"Hidé even said he wanted to _marry_ you!"

Thunder cracked directly overhead, booming so loudly it rattled the walls and floor. Wind punched the side of the building, clawing at the roof. A cloud of dust fell down on them as the ceiling creaked and shifted.

" _That's enough!_ " Chihiro grabbed hold of Kiri just as the lights flickered.

Suddenly the bell in her chest rang with alarm as the edges of the world seemed to thin. Eerie shadows bleed free from the corners of the room, writhed and seeking in the punctuated gloom. She and the temple maiden gasped, because as lights cut out the thing's lidless cinder eyes fixed on them with singular hate.

Chihiro pushed Kiri behind her as it snaked forward.

The floor boards burned under its passing.

And only as it reared up over the futon did she realize it was not Haku.

Light flooded her room, surging around the slider as it ripped aside, sent flying against the far wall. Suzume stood on the threshold. The kami wore a crackling with a nimbus of platinum foxfire that matched the argent threads of his radiant garment. The archway scorched beneath the heat of his presence. Chihiro could feel the heat of it biting at her face.

The shadow reared defiantly. But the fox's eyes crackled up with sable flames. And a thin flute of glowing silver was at his lips. The shrill piercing note swelled inside her chest making her breath catch high in her throat. The power of it seemed to stretch the room. Chihiro slapped hands over her ears, cringing in terror. But she watched all the same.

Watch the shadow seize and writhe with the sound.

Watched as the room seemed to shatter.

Watched the daemon immolate mid air.

Watched with frozen terror as it dissolved into ash.

As if he had become an open door, a cold wind wafted through Suzume, riding his keening song. Chihiro's skin prickled with the memory of the chilly air that went wafting down the clock tower tunnel. Kiri tried to pull her back as she struggled upright, but Chihiro tore free, standing on shaky legs. She watched the trailing lines of ash blew across the floor, fading into nothing, chased back into the other world by the kami's music.

And the foxfire extinguished as his song ended.

Plunging the room into murky gloom.

All at once she could breathe again! Chihiro gasped for air, staring wildly at the empty corners of the dark room. Putting a hand to her blistered lips, she marveled at the lingering taste of the fire on her lips.

"W-what was that?"

The grim fox glanced at her, "Hate." His lips tightened into a furious line, "It would have killed you both."

Scowling wrathfully, Suzume threw his hard golden eyes to the rafters. "Do you hear that, _dragon_!? Or are you still so addled with your _selfish_ emotions that you cannot think of their consequences!?"

Kiri shrieked; knocking into Chihiro as dislodged blue tiles went skittering past the window, pried loose by whatever was perched on the spine of the roof. And they clung to one another as a hollow moan vibrated through the ceiling, sending a mournful tremor through the walls and floor. The howl faded into another powerful gust of wind, sending eddying drafts spiraling through the dim room. But it faded up into the sky, taking the wind with it.

And she felt him go. Felt him disappear.

" _No! Wait!?"_ Scrambling to the window Chihiro threw it open, trying to climb outside. " _Haku!? Haku, come back!"_

Chihiro would have climbed outside had cold fingers not closed around her shoulder. Starting sideways into the window frame, she gaped back at Suzume. Kneeling beside her, still wearing his argent robes, the fox's delicate brows drew up as he turned a despairing look up at the sky.

"Let him go." The fox urged gently. "He shouldn't be here."

"N-no!"

"You cannot go where he has gone!" Standing, he pulled her away from the window. Was that sympathy in his tight gold eyes? She couldn't tell, his words were harsh as always. "The best you could manage would be to fall from the eves and break your brittle little legs!"

Chihiro blinked, suddenly terrified, "B-but will he come back!?"

"Of course he will, you stupid girl! _You_ are here! Now get _her_ out of my house!" Suzume stabbed a finger at the temple maiden.

Chihiro started to her feet.

Grabbing Kiri, she pulled her from the room.

She wasn't sure how they got to the other side of the front bridge. They stopped there still gasping for air. The brook was no longer laughing. It had transformed into a rushing torrent and the angry water ripped by beneath the bridge, drowning them in its churning protests. Chihiro ignored the stream, staring at the sky. Fear tightened her chest as she watched bits of blue poke their way through the broken storm.

" _S-sorry… I'm so sorry…"_ Kiri choked, slapping at the tears streaking down her cheeks. She hid her face in her hands, "I'm so _stupid_ sometimes! I didn't realize he was _right_ there! I didn't mean to make him upset!"

Chihiro let the stream swallow the temple maiden's apologies, trying to summon the will to get up and leave. But she was trapped: stuck somewhere between hating the temple maiden and wanting to comfort her. Because Kiri was pale and shaking; she looked utterly lost and afraid. And Chihiro couldn't leave her here like this, not after what had just happened.

"Happy… Sad… It doesn't matter… They'll crush you all the same!" Kiri choked, not making any sense at all. "D-don't you see?"

"No." Chihiro muttered frostily. "I don't see at all."

After a long moment of listening to her cry, she let out a gusty sigh.

"Its okay, Kiri." Chihiro pulled the temple maiden to her feet, hugging her, letting her soak the shoulder of her shirt. And after her sobs dwindled to sniffled, she led her around the puddles in the parking lot to the waterlogged motorcycle. "Let's just go get Hidé out of jail."

Officer Gedo frowned at her through the plate glass window.

Then he frowned down at the check she'd just written.

Her checkbook was right where it should've been: in her wallet, which was in her purse, which Officer Gedo had just given back to her a second prior.

"Both of them?" He looked utterly confused.

"Both of them." She repeated firmly.

Gedo craned his neck to look at Kiri, who was still hiding in her shadow.

"You heard her!" Kiri muttered, "Both of them!"

The huge fellow scratched his head, sitting back in the ridiculously small swivel chair, which creaked and twanged dangerously.

"Hey, Ikeda!" He yelled at the ceiling, "Both of them!"

The jail was so small she could hear the keys jingling before the grating of metal rails slamming open over the open rafter of the ceiling. After a moment she watched through the plate glass window as Hidé and Amano came filing forward to the door beside Gedo.

Charisma's nose was patched with a bit of hard white tape. And in addition to his indigo tank, shorts, and flip flops, Hidé was sporting a beautiful blue raspberry black eye. Gedo uncuffed them before slipping trays of their belongings across the table.

"You two steer clear of one another now, y'hear!?"

Ikeda flipped the brim of his hat up as he held open the door, pulling it closed behind him with a tinny clang. Chihiro tried not to look at him. It was too weird. Because now he looked _nothing_ like Suzume! Her insides crawled uncomfortably as she remembered a bit of lore from her mythology class. Fox spirits were known to possess people. Although she forgot all about folklore as Hidé strode out of the waiting room. Without so much as a backward glance, he went out the front door into the noon light.

"Ogina-san?" She came up short, turning to face Amano.

He wouldn't look at her: whether from shame or fear Chihiro wasn't sure.

Fear. Definitely fear.

Half of her was glad he was afraid.

The other half was sad and ashamed.

Oh Gods… Did the people in town really think she was a witch?

"F-for what it's worth? T-thank you." He continued resolutely, bobbing a rigid bow, "Thank you for Kai's sake."

"Y-you're welcome, Amano-san."

She didn't know what else to say.

He started and almost looked up. Instead Amano bowed lower.

Chihiro caught Officer Gedo watching her with a cryptic smile. Ikeda's head poked around the window frame to peer at them with a frown. But Gedo planted his palm on top of his partner's head, shoving him back out of eyeshot.

Awkwardly, Amano glanced up at Kiri, "Where's Kai?"

She crossed her arms and looked away, "With Kei-kun at the temple."

"T-thanks for looking after him."

"S'alright," she shrugged dismissively, turning for the door.

Chihiro followed out into the parking lot where Hidé was waiting. Although she came up short as she took in the ruined bulk of the Mira. At least it was covered by a tarp. Thankfully you couldn't see the words. And Chihiro's insides went heavy with apprehension as she recalled what Officer Ikeda said. The Dasai brothers had been sent to the district prison in Matzutaki Bay earlier in the day. Charges and sentences would be passed down by the regional court. And Chihiro hope to never see either of them ever again.

"Hey, Hidé!" Someone shouted from a balcony overhead, "They let you our early, huh?"

Mrs. Nikkou's grandson was leaning up against the low cement wall at the curb, trying to keep a low profile, which was impossible because three old ladies across the street were pointing and whispering.

Pushing past her, Kiri nearly tackled her best friend.

"Ah!" He threw up his hands, "What the hell, Kiri!?"

But his expression fell from annoyance to concern a she began to shake. And a flash of what could only be intuition went through his pale eyes. The bell in Chihiro's chest started up with a sympathetic hum. He was rubbing her shoulders, hugging her gently.

"Kiri, what's wrong!?"

Just as abruptly she pushed him away and socked him in the shoulder.

" _Ow!"_ He cringed, putting his hands up to ward off any further attack as she stabbed a finger at his face.

" _That's_ for getting' a shiner you can't hide from Obasama! You _know_ he hates it when you fight!" Kiri stuffed the motorcycle keys into his hand, "Take Chihiro home, got it?!" Without further explanation, she stalked off around the corner as swiftly as her long legs could carry her.

Looking between her and the keys, Hidé blinked in abject confusion.

"W-what happened?"

Before she could answer Amano pushed through the front door.

He looked like something straight out of 'Rebel without a Cause.' Slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder he sparked up the unlit cigarette hanging from his lip. Hidé went completely still, glaring at his former friend. Knowing what she did now, his animosity made sense, even if Chihiro didn't agree with it. And her heart sank as the broken nosed man glared back.

"I had nothing to do with it." Amano gritted between his teeth.

"I don't believe you." Hidé's pale blue eyes went icy.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's true." Taking a long drag off his cigarette, Amano leaned against the opposite side of the wall. Hidé bristled at the increase in proximity.

"Tell _them_ t'stay the hell away from her." He spat frostily, talking about the Dasai brothers, "If I see them _ever_ again m'gonna start breakin' more than noses!"

"Tell 'em yourself, kid." Amano blew smoke in Hidé's direction, "We're not on speaking terms no more, remember?"

What the hell!? Amano was provoking him! What's worse, it was working. As Hidé's hands balled up into fists she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Gods, was she ever gonna get a break!?

"Neh?" She coaxed, winning at least a backward look, "Common Hidé, let's just get out of here?"

"You stay, Ogina-san. I was goin' anyway," Amano tossed his cigarette, not even bothering to put it out. The broken nose man hooked around a corner, loping out of sight.

"Asshole…" Hidé growled beneath his breath. After a moment he hung his head, starting up in all his stubborn male glory.

"So… What do I owe you?"

"Hidé," Chihiro sighed, letting go of his arm, "Just leave it, okay?"

She was so sick of money she couldn't stand it.

Suddenly exhausted, she sat down on the edge of the wall, realizing she couldn't tell him what happened last night. Couldn't tell him what happened earlier that morning. Or maybe she could? He'd either decided she was absolutely nuts and stop talking to her or finally fess up to the fact that he wasn't a strange to the kami that seemed to run rampant in the village hills.

"Are you an angel or something?"

"Huh?" Her cheek lit up as she found him looking at her.

"You have t'be. 'Cause you keep saving my butt."

She snorted, smiling in spite of herself.

It was a cute line.

"At least treat you to lunch before I take you home." He pressed.

"I've got so much work I need to do at the Onsen." She cast around for excused, "I really should get back"

"Please?" He put a hand behind his head, bobbing that little bow of his, "Let me save a little face here, Chihiro?"

Saying no to Hidé was still near impossible.

It reminded her just how much she liked him: a lot.

Apparently the feeling was mutual. But a cold wind went through her as she remembered Haku's reaction to the revelation. And a strange prick of heat kindled up in her stomach as she recalled the dragon's swallowing green eyes.

Her omikuji had been right.

She'd been blessed with romance. _Too_ much romance!

 _Gah!_ She didn't need _this_ right now! She had a business to take care of and ravenous kami to feed and a melancholy dragon to look after… and… and? She tried to think of more excuses to toss into the churning morass of uncertainty slowly hollowing out her insides. Maybe if she fed it enough it would go away?

Because she didn't know!

She just didn't know!

"C'mon, boss!" Hidé had her hand and was pulling her towards the motorcycle. "I insist."

Chihiro was so turned around she couldn't object. Climbing into the slightly sodden side car, she buckled on the helmet as Hidé kicked the motorcycle to life.

"Where are we going!?" She called over the sputtering motor, seriously doubting they would be driving around the block just to go to the Yamada's.

"You'll see!" He laughed back. "It's a surprise!"

Her curiosity peeked as he let up on the clutch and ticked the bike into gear. They turned onto the main avenue, ducking under the overpass as they buzzed through town. Several people waved as they went, and Hidé honked the raspy horn several times by way of greeting. It actually went Ah- _WOO_ -gah! The kids especially loved that. They had a crowd of children trailing behind them by the time they were halfway through town.

But they fell back as they took a sharp left, abruptly climbing a series of switch-backs up the north-east side of the valley. And the motorcycle's engine groaned wearily as they climbed out of the tangled mess of wires into bare sky. Looking over the blue tiled roofs, Chihiro caught glimpses of the stairs to the temple at the top of the opposite hill. They peeked through breaks in the green. She flinched, sitting back as a burm lined stream suddenly went rushing down the road beside them, more a waterfall than stream. Finally, when it seemed there was no way the hill could get any steeper, they hooked left again, onto a bridge that actually went behind the stream! The impatient water threw itself off a dripping lip of wet mossy rock that jutted out above them, arcing over them in a perfect tunnel of foamy effervescence as it cascaded down onto the rounded rocks below.

Chihiro laughed, half standing in the side car to look back at it, making the motorcycle wobble. Although she came up short, gaping again as they pitched out onto the edge of the hill. The sky had cleared and harbor opened below them: beyond it the twin rocks, then the wide rolling ocean. And further still loomed the perfect cone of Mt. Fuji.

Chihiro's heart filled as the salty wind gusted by.

She'd never get sick of this sight.

"This is the old Edo road!" Hidé called, making her turn to address the loping ribbon of cracked and pothole infested cement that bounded up and down over hillside, squeezed narrow between trees and sliding off into marshy gullies. It was a wonder that it managed to stay on the mountain at all.

"And that's where we're going for lunch!"

He was pointing at a stout old house that sat directly beside the road. The enormous shop beside it was all hard edges and puckered chrome. The whole thing screamed war era and did not fit the area at all! Pulling off into a puddle that was probably the parking lot, she stared up at the rusted red neon sign bolted to the point of the front gable. It buzzed loudly as soon as the motorcycle engine shut off. But she couldn't read the words, they were in English.

"What does it say?" She pointed.

"Burger Hut: malts, fries, and pies." Hidé waved a hand down the road, "During the occupation there was an American military base not far from here. Convoys used to run through here all the time and this place sprang up to feed them."

"What's a mah-ru-tō?" She stumbled over the word.

Hidé laughed. "Malt. It's like a milkshake but better."

The screen door on the front of the shop slammed rickitily as an elderly American man in khaki's with a weathered face and silvered hair came limping out onto the porch. He had sharp gray eyes in spite of his easy smile and Chihiro blanched, because he looked just like Clint Eastwood!

"Hidé!" The foreigner spoke rapidly in English as the fisherman climbed off his bike, coming forward to shake his hand. Chihiro hung back awkwardly as they shot back and forth so fast she couldn't pick up a single word. Not that her English was any good.

"Ed," Hidé stepped back, speaking in Japanese again, "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Ogina Chihiro. Chihiro, this is Sergeant Edward Smith."

" _Ex-_ Sergeant!" But still, he had the military bite in his timber, "But you can call me Ed, little lady."

It was funny. Gedo liked to call her that too.

He spoke perfect Japanese and the hard edge in his eyes softened as he flashed a lopsided smile. His hand shot out for hers and his grip was like a vice! He nearly shook her arm off!

"So you're the author, eh? Nice to finally meet you! Reika and I go way back. I was good pals with her late husband, God rest his soul. I'm glad to hear a nice lady like you finally bought the place. Whole town's been buzzing 'bout you. I heard about the trouble you had last night. Just a shame! I'm glad Gedo and Ikeda got those thugs in the slammer. Let'em rot, I say! Oh," Ed spared a glance back at Hidé, "That's gonna be a nice shiner by my count." Ducking his head, the fisherman's cheeks went bright red as the old man looked back at her, "So what do you think of this weather? Hailed this morning!"

"Yeah, weird huh?" She stammered, bowing as she shied from his eagle eyes. "N-nice to meet you, Mr. Ed,"

 _"Ha!"_ For some reason she didn't understand Ed busted up laughing at that until there were tears in his eyes, "I like her, Hidé. But there's no need for honorifics, little lady. Just call me Ed."

"I brought Chihiro by for some lunch. Are you open for business?"

"I'm always open, kids. Come on in!" Stumping back up the steps he went inside. Taking her hand, Hidé pulled her after him.

"Is everything you do an adventure?" She whispered at him.

"No…" He frowned considering as he held the screen door open for her; although there was a playful glint in his blue eyes, "Laundry's still pretty boring."

Still wearing a white apron and paper hat, Ed leaned over the chrome bar to pick up the beige ceramic plate that held the remnants of her burger and fries. The inside of his shop was straight out of a movie. It reminded her of the Johnny Rocket restaurant she'd been to one time in Tokyo, but better. There were framed war era posters everywhere along with assorted 40s and 50s kitsch. Her favorite was the cat clock on the wall. The eyes swung side to side, keeping time with its curved tail. She'd have to get one for Cinna.

"How was it?"

"Amazing!" She patted her full stomach, "Thank you so much! I've never had such a delicious hamburger. Nothing in Nagoya even comes close! And this?" She pulled again on the dregs of the milk-shake, making the straw jump in the glass cup, "What's it called? A malt? I've never had one!"

"Ha! If you liked that, little lady, get Hidé to bring you back for some chili cheese fries."

His gray brows shot up into the close crop of his flat top as he carried away their dishes, all the while shaking a finger back at her. The push door to the kitchen kicked back and forth in the ghost of his passing, leaving her and Hidé in the happy afterglow of their meal. Once again she shot her eyes around the place, still marveling at the red and white tiled floor.

"This place is amazing."

"Glad you like it." Hidé leaned back in the swivel seat, swirling his coke, "Ed's great. We're lucky t'have him. I wish folks in town could be nicer."

"Really?" She was shocked.

He sighed and his blue eyes went weary. "Small town."

Chihiro looked at him for a long moment, trying to understand.

"Have you ever thought of leaving?

"Leave Minamiizu?" He went distant, considering it seriously. But the spark there faded as he shook his head, "No. I'll never leave."

"Why not?" She cupped her chin in her palm. "It's not like you'd never come back."

"I can't." Hidé shook his head resolutely. He didn't elaborate. And a bit shyly, his blue eyes lifted to her, "Although now I'm kinda glad I stayed." All the blood came rushing up into her cheeks, making her go light headed as he reached out and put his hand on hers.

She'd been having such a good time up until now.

Somehow the fascinating side-trip had charmed her into forgetting.

But now as his hand curled around hers, it all came rushing back.

"Chihiro?"

She stared at the counter top, close to panicking.

Because she didn't know what to do!

At that exact moment Ed came stomping out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish rag. Abruptly Hidé took back his hands.

"Alright, little lady! Give my regards to Reika."

"S-sure!" Chihiro chirped back, forcing a smile that hurt her face.

"What do I owe you, Ed?" Hidé had his wallet in hand.

"Eh?" Ed feigned deafness, "Whatcha say?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ed." He wilted in exasperation. "You never let me pay!"

"And I never will!" The old military man waved them off as he began sweeping behind the counter, "Scram, kids! Your money's no good here."

With a sigh Hidé stood and strode for the door, "See you, old timer."

"T-thank you, Ed." Chihiro bobbed a quick bow.

"Come back soon!" He called back, "And don't forget, little lady: chilly cheese fries!"

As the screen door slammed shut behind her, she found Hidé already astride the bike. He looked up at her as he kicked the engine to life. And there was such an expression of hope in his eyes she had to look away, staring at the puddles as she came across the lot and climbed into the side car.

The scenery blurred by.

In what seemed like seconds they left the village behind, climbing up the steep hill onto the main highway. The beleaguered old beast gained speed as they headed towards the Onsen. All the while Chihiro's chest tightened anxiously. She didn't know why, but premonition was knocking against the inside of her chest, matching the quickened pace her heart. Far too soon they buzzed by the ancient wooden sign, dropping off the highway, leaving behind the sun and the salt scented breeze as the tall trees of the older forest made vibrant emerald arches over the winding gravel road. The cold shadows peeled back as they arced out into the parking lot. And she stared at the Onsen as Hidé cut the engine.

There were big swatches of tile missing from the roof.

"Chihiro?"

She jumped, finding Hidé standing beside the side car. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him there. Wordlessly offering his maple bark hands, he helped her out. But he didn't step aside; didn't make room for her to pass; didn't let go of her hands either. Instead he laced his fingers through hers.

 _Oh, Gods!_

Her heart thundered up into her throat.

And she stared blankly at the narrow strip of ground between them until he took a step towards her. His chest brushed hers, and she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin, just like she had in the forest that day. Leaning towards her until his forehead was resting on hers; he turned his face into her hair. She felt his lips curl into a smile.

"You smell like wood smoke…"

The husky timber of his voice stirred something in the deep in pit of her stomach, making her heart squeeze with dizzy anticipation. Because this wasn't a bad thing. A part of her had been waiting for this since the moment she'd met him. And she lifted her face to look at him, but he was already waiting there.

He kissed her!

Kissed her before she knew he was kissing her!

Shock went eddying through Chihiro as his burning arms tightened around her waist, crushing her against him. Something raw and wild bloomed in her stomach, jolting her insides as it by an electric shock. And she gripped his biceps, feeling the thunder of his heart beating against her chest.

 _Oh, Gods…_

Because he was kissing her! Maybe now she was kissing him? She could taste the sea salt on his lips. It was amazing! It was hungry and sloppy and not at all what she'd expected!

She didn't know why.

It just happened.

Suddenly all she could think about were Haku's sad endless green eyes.

Instantly her insides cooled. And Chihiro broke free of the kiss, hiding her face in his chest as they gasped for air.

"Would y'believe that I've dreamed about this ever since I was a kid?" He sounded so very sad it was close to breaking her heart. "I dreamed about you. About us. But I'm beginning to think this is all just a dream. Am I dreaming, Chihiro? Please tell me I'm not dreaming?"

Taking a long shuddering breath she gathered up handfuls of his shirt, because half of her didn't want to let go.

"I don't know…"

For a long moment Hidé was perfectly still. Then his arms tightened around her stubbornly. His voice hardened ever so slightly.

"Is that because of Nigihayami?"

She winced at the name.

"I don't know…"

"It is," And Hidé hushed uncertainly, "What _is_ he?"

"I don't know what he is." She whispered on the verge of tears, "I don't know what _either_ of you are."

"What d'you mean?" She felt his shoulders bunch with tension, "I'm right here, Chihiro."

Once again he rested his forehead on the crown of her head. And Chihiro breathed in the smell of him, letting his warmth soak into her skin. She couldn't help it! Oh, but she wanted to kiss him again. But she couldn't! _She couldn't!_

"No… You're as much a mystery as Haku is."

"How am I a mystery?" He murmured earnestly, holding her as if afraid someone was going to tear her away, "You're getting to know the worst of me better than anyone in this backward town."

All at once the bell started up in her chest, driving her forward to something even she didn't understand. Driving her towards the secret Kiri'd been warning her about.

"Hidé? The lady in the white kimono in your mural? Who is she?"

He stilled again, drawing back to look at her for the first time since they'd kissed. And she could tell her question had rattled him. There was a hint of fear in his blue eyes.

Blue.

Just like _her_ eyes.

"Why d'you wanna know that?"

Words spill out of her. She wouldn't have chosen to do this now. But something else was making the choice for her.

"Because I've seen her."

Hidé's face went completely blank, "That's impossible."

"I saw her." She insisted, "I swear I did!"

"No, Chihiro," He shook his head, "Look… She disappeared right after I was born."

"B-but you have a picture of her!"

"What picture?" His brow furrowed.

"On your boat. In your book case. There's a pictures of your dad. She's standing right behind him in the margin."

She watched Hidé harden before her very eyes, could feel the distance opening between them.

"I took that picture, Chihiro. There was no there but me an' dad."

Chihiro cast about for something to explain, "But she has your eyes."

" _Chihiro, just stop!"_

She flinched from his harsh tone.

Hidé must have scared himself too, because he had gone pale.

"Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Dunno why this is important to you, but you gotta know it's a raw subject for me… Can we not talk about this right now?"

"S-sure… I'm s-sorry. Y-you're right. I shouldn't've brought it up," Chihiro dropped her chin, staring at the puddle beneath their feet, listening to the creek. It had gone back to chuckling. _Laughing_ at her. Because she didn't understand at all what was happening to her. "I… I was just trying to find a way to talk to you about them."

A line pinched between his brows, "Who?"

"The Kami."

"Oh," He was quiet for a moment, "Is that what this is really about?"

Peeking up at him, she saw it.

The same look he'd given her at the camphor tree shrine.

Disbelief: it was branded across his face in spite of everything.

"Never mind," She mumbled, turning away as she folded up on herself, "It doesn't matter. You won't believe me anyway."

His hands were on her shoulders, "It does matter! It obviously matters to you, so it matters to me," He turned her back toward him, "I never said I didn't believe you, Chihiro."

"We're not talking about me." She sighed in exasperation, "There's no in between, Hidé. Either _you_ believe or don't!"

"Look," He started up, growing more and more agitated as he continued, "D'you _really_ wanna know why I don't want believe in all _that_ stuff, Chihiro? Because it _scares_ me, alright!? It scares me."

"It scares me that _every_ omikuji I have ever pulled says I'm going leave home and never come back! Kiri gets the same result every time she's ever told my fortune! _And it scares me!_ It scares that I can see shadows that don't belong to anything or anyone! And it scares me more than anything that I can hold my breath longer than anyone I've ever met! Longer than _anyone_ should!"

"It scares me that everyone in this tiny backward town thinks _Obasama's_ a witch. And now they think _you're_ one too! But you know what scares me the most? Some idiots out there _actually believe that_ and will try to hurt you because of it! I _cannot_ give power to that kind of thinking," He shook her gently for emphasis, "Now do you see why I can't believe the way you do?"

She stared at him stupidly.

Because she forgotten about the power of denial.

It had kept her blind for nearly 10 years.

She hadn't realized it was a choice.

In spite of everything, Hidé had made his choice. What right did she have to go knocking down that door? None. Absolutely none.

"Chihiro?"

She looked up sharply as his calloused palms cupped her cheek. And she was staring into his eyes, staring at the eerie hint of brightness that hung inside them like the moon reflecting off the sea.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" He was frowning, "You went miles away."

Suddenly Chihiro understood.

The realization was a punch to the gut.

Now she finally understood what Kiri said earlier: about not getting too attached, about falling in love with him being a bad idea. She didn't have the luxury of denial anymore. Chihiro'd lost that chance a long time ago. And she couldn't rob him of that chance, not if this was his choice. Because the more time he spent with her, the more likely he was to loose the ability to refuse what was there.

And she cringed.

Because there was a part of her that had fallen in love with Hidé.

Oh, Gods…

This was going to hurt.

This was going to hurt them both.

Dropping her face, shrugging out from under his hands, she tried to push by. But Hidé caught one of her hands, pulling her to a stop.

"Chihiro, wait!? Where're you going?"

"Let me go, Hidé."

"I… I'm sorry!" He tried to draw her back to him, sounding absolutely lost, "W-what did I do wrong? Tell me, please!?"

"You didn't do anything!" She choked on the words, leaning away from him. Because if he kissed her again she wasn't going to be able to stop. "It's me. It's my fault."

"Chihiro…"

He was pleading now and she couldn't take it.

" _Let me go, Hidé!"_

She stumbled forward as his burning grip suddenly dissolved.

She didn't look back.

Chihiro bolted across the bridge but not into the house. Running along the fence, she ducked through a missing board, spilling out into the humid marshy grass behind the tall rock wall that held up the common pool. Misery had all but hollowed her out, so it was no wonder she fit through the space. That's probably how she ran as far as she did. She was utterly empty by the time she fell down in the tall grass on the edge of the back fields, staring up at the tall pines.

Digging her fingers down into the loose earth, she clung to the grass.

And breeze went through the tall weeds.

Making the husks whisper soothingly.

But she would have none of their solace.

Throwing back her head, she screamed at the wooded hills.

" _Why did you bring me here!?_

No one answered.

" _You must have a reason!?"_

Still nothing.

" _Tell me! Tell me, please!?"_

She waited for what felt like ages. But still. Nothing.

Standing, Chihiro numbly picked her way back towards the Onsen. Until she found a rake leaning against one of the low walls behind the kitchen garden. Looking around at all the blue tiles laying in the yard, she picked up the tool and began to rake the grass.


	12. Chapter 12

Once she was done raking the garden Chihiro moved on to the courtyards.

Then she swept the porches: _all_.

 _All_ of them.

Only to discover she needed to rake again.

Finding a tool shed that could have been a house, she exchanged the rake for a pitch fork and wheel barrel. By the time the piles of leaves were gone the sun was beginning to sink on the horizon. Only after she pushed, heaved and dumped the last barrel full into the burn pile did she realize her clothes were soaked with sweat. Looking down at her shaking hands Chihiro took note of the blisters and. And from the tight pinch of the skin on her face.

She probably had sunburn.

Another one.

ButThe pain was a distant nagging sensation, much like the hunger gnawing at her insides. The . The work helped keep them away. So she kept at it. In a daze she went up the back stairs into the empty kitchen, washed her hands and feet, then began putting away all the food.

As she did, something caught her drawn attention..

At the bottom of the plum basket, she .

She found the bracelet that Hidé made for her. It made her remember the cold piece of shell hanging around her neck. The ache in her chest behind it swelled, unfolding until it became too heavy to hold up. Chihiro sat down in the dark, quiet press of the pantry, staring at the bit of abalone shell. It glinted in a blade of dim light cast from the lazily spinning ceiling fan. Picking it up, she put it her sleeve. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she couldn't think of any better place to put it. Maybe it was because she wanted to wear it. but couldn't. Not for the first time since coming here, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything 't sure about anything.

Coming out of the cavernous pantry, Chihiro took note of the sardine can perched on the cat's pillow. Cinna hadn't come back yet. She'd be hungry when she did. Hauling a huge pot out onto the stove top, she dumped in a full sack of rice. As it slowly came to a boil she tried her best to emulate the few cooking shows she'd seen: chopping onion, carrots and potatoes. Tossing them into another pot along with a bit of butter, she scooted them around the bottom of the second pot until they smelled good. Into this she put cubes of instant curry, adding water as instructed.

Covering both, she left them to simmer so she could drag, dragging herself down the hallway into the bath wing. Stepping down into her favorite tub she ducked her head, listening to the close murmuring silence beneath the water. Chihiro soaked until she was a prune, all the while playing with Haku's scale.

Kiri was right; she.

She never took it off.

Dragging herself out of the tub and into one of the indigo robes, she tucked her hair up into a bun and covered, covering the knot in a headscarf. Shuffling back into the kitchen, she poked at the rice. By some magic it was done: light and fluffy, it didn't smell burned at all. As she uncovering the curry, a delicious smell hit her full in the face, making her knees go weak with hunger.

Chihiro took a second to realize she'd somesome how cooked a meal and somehow managed not to ruin it.

That sent up a spark of happiness in the cavernous hole of her chest.

The same spark sent her searching for wide, pretty bowls.

She found some heavy black ceramic dishes perfect for the task. Spooning up a bowl for the cat, she sprinkled the top with sesame seeds. On a whim, she added some sliced green onion likeliked she'd seen Mrs. Nikkou do. Then she replicated another dish for to Suzume, making sure to whip up some hot matcha in a matching mug. These she placed on a round red lacquered tray. Cutting up a juicy red plum, she agonized over what color went best with red and black. She settled for a rich violet plate, fanning the fruit out appealingly. Another whim sent her out into the back garden for a leaf from a red maple, placing the bit of color atop the plums. Gold chopsticks completed the tray.

ThatAnd that was it; she. She couldn't do any better.

Going into the great room she was pleased to find her earlier offering consumed. Leaving diner at the head of the table, she took the empties back to the kitchen. Coming back to the great room, she fussed over the kamidana, replacing the drying saki-saki leaves with flowers from the courtyard and, leaving the sliders open to let in the cool evening air.

"What is this?"

Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin. Whirling, she found Suzume seated in his customary spot, poised and pale as the rising moon on the horizon. His stunning kimono was made of cobalt silk so fine I could have been woven from the very threads of the evening. There were fireflies buzzing around its hem. No, they were part of the cloth: little points of luminous light drifting over the fabric like foxfires in the forest! A line formed between his delicate brows as he wafted the steam towards his face.

"It smells unusual."

"It's called curry." Chihiro's heart sank, "Do you not like it? I'll make you something else?"

She came to a halt as he threw up one of his graceful hands, regarding her with exasperated gold eyes.

"Did I say it was unacceptable?"

"N-no?" She squeaked.

Was she imagining things or did the corners of his mouth just tweak?

"Ikedakemas." The fox bowed his head before picking up his chopsticks. And she couldn't help but watch nervously as he took the first bite. Suzume chewed consideringly before his handsome face went completely blank.

"Is it bad?" She crept forward, "Is it too spicy!?"

"Calm yourself!" Now fully annoyed he picked up the bowl, holding it close as if he feared she might swoop in and take it,

"I have never eaten its like."

"D-does that mean you like it?"

"Yes." He took a much larger bite. "It does."

Chihiro almost jumped for joy. But her stomach growled loudly, making her wilt with hunger before she could embarrass herself. Suzume eyed her with an arched brow.

"Since you have no other company you may take your evening meal in great room." He sipped his tea, "On your return bring some more of those red bean dumplings."

Returning with her bowl, she put a plate of andango beside the fox, marveling at the fireflies circling his shoulder. Sitting on the adjacent pillow, they ate in silence.

Though,But not for long.

Chihiro couldn't help it!

Questions began to brew in her gut so persistent and plentiful that they overrode her hunger, rattling around inside her until she was casting nervous glances at the fox, trying to decide whether or not to speak up. Apparently she didn't need to say anything at all. Suzume let loose a thoroughly exasperated sigh, folding his chopsticks across his bowl as he settled back with an arm slung over his knee.

"I suppose you have questions…"

Chihiro struggled to find her voice because Suzume was not usually so forthright. AndAnd if there was anything to distract her from her predicament with Hidé, it was the monster from earlier.

"W-where did that… that _thing_ come from?"

The fox's expression darkened as he followed her gaze to the ceiling.

"I see no reason to answer what is already known."

Her inside went utterly cold, "A-are you saying Haku made _that?!_ "

"He is a young god: a powerful and undisciplined one at that."

Suzume lifted a stick of andango off the plate, plucking a dumpling free with sharp teeth she'd never before noticed. He chewed thoughtfully, sipping his tea before returning to the matter. All the while leaving her to sit and grind her teeth in anticipation.

"Emotions are difficult things to grasp; especially for Kami. They are not a part of what we are. But here in the mortal world they permeate us easily. _Too_ easily. And just as easily they can exceed us should we loose control."

"K-Kiri said…"

Suzume threw up a dismissive hand, stopping her mid-sentence,

"I care _not_ for any of the temple maiden's opinions!"

Chihiro's cheeks lit up as the surprising need to defend Kiri burned a tight point in her chest.

"So… you're emotions come alive?"

" _Tch!_ " Suzume let out a frustrated sigh, " _Again_ you ask something I just told you to be true! You make no sense!"

"Well neither do you!" Chihiro tossed her hands at the ceiling, "None of this make sense to me! But I'm trying, okay!? I'm trying really, _really_ hard!"

His hard eyes shot to her, making her go perfectly still, because a disapproving frown had tightened his lips into a thin line. Squaring her shoulders, Chihiro forced herself to meet his frosty gaze. She'dBecause she'd faced much worse;: much, _much_ worse. And the fox's eyes widened as if seeing something unexpected.. Abruptly he dropped his attention back to his tea.

"Yes…" He muttered begrudgingly, "That much I will give you."

At a loss, Chihiro stared at him, blinking back the burn in her eyes.

"W-what did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"I do not, nor have I _ever_ hated you, child." Suzume looked away out into the garden. For the first time she could recall, he actually sounded contrite! Still,But that only served to confuse her more.

"T-then why are you so angry all the time?"

"For reasons entirely my own. _None_ of which are _your_ doing."

Turning his face into his hands, Suzume sank forward onto his elbows. She And she could feel the melancholy blowing out of him as his kimono darkened. The fireflies blotted out one by one until the cloth had gone completely black.

"I… I'm sorry…" She didn't know what else to say. It was wholly unnerving to see him so upset,

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Hmph…" The fox muttered between his hands to no one but himself, "I can see why she picked you. You radiate kindness."You're just like her…"

Chihiro jumped as Suzume looked up sharply. SheAnd she blinked, because the shadow behind him wore fox ears that. They were swiveling rapidly. All at once he was gone only to appear on the porch.

"W-what?" Chihiro was on her feet, peering around the slider. "What!?"

"There is a stranger in Reika's garden."

Suzume was scowling beyond the courtyard at the dark misty fields.

Without further explanation, he whirled, kicking up a wind as he flowed down the hall to the kitchen. At a loss, she followed; and. And with every step the bell in her chest began to hum.

The door to the back porch was wide open, letting swirling light filter in from outside. Creeping forward with every hair on end, Chihiro hesitantly looked outside. Suzume stood at the top of the stairs with an armada of foxfires circling his head like angry satellites. His long ebony hair wafted in the wind of their passing. But his kimono was changing before her very eyes. The fireflies ignited, smoldering into points of blue flame as the silk went ruddy with barely restrained belligerence.

"I do not know how you got past the sentries, but we have had far too many unwanted guests as of recent." His voice cracked with an authority that made Chihiro shrink.

" _Be gone!"_

ExceptBut he wasn't talking to her.

The fox as pointing his flute at a shadow just beyond the bottom the stairs.

A kami gathered up out of the night, far more transparent than the apple spirit. Half of itsis mask was splotched and burned, but even the sly crescent eyes of its mask remained sharp. Chihiro could tell it was tired, so tired the spirit was forced to lean on a pole. Although something in her memory jogged as she stared at its walking stick. It took a second to recognize the scrub-brush mop.

It was the same kind she used to clean the tubs.

The same one they used at Yubaba's bathhouse.

At that moment the kami straightened with great effort, all the while becoming real. It slid back its mask, which seemed to disappear as the muddy edges of its shady cloak faded. Beneath was a tattered and scorched uniform. But no amount of dirt and dried blood could hide the fact that it was pink.

Half the woman's face was newly burned.

Just like her mask.

The dark blisters had yet to completely heal.

But the stranger's dun eyes sought Chihiro out like iron to a lodestone. Chihiro knew those eyes; and. And she breathed the woman's name in no more than a whisper, as though afraid speaking it any louder would make her friend disappear.

"Lin!"

The bath house attendant stared at her for a moment, as if unsure.

ThenBut then recognition flickered in her eyes, and relief floodedflooded her face.

The weight of it tipped her forward onto her knees.

" _Lin!"_ Chihiro cried, darting across the porch. But. But Suzume caught her by the arm with a hand so cold it burned.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Incensed, he yanked her back from the steps. "She could be dangerous!"

"She's not dangerous!" Chihiro bit back, struggling to get free, "She's my friend! _Now let me go!"_

Suzume's hand flew off of her arm as if torn aside and Chihiro scrambled down the steps. Darting across the lawn, she dropped beside her friend. Lin was breathing heavily, clutching her stomach, turning more transparent with every second. But as Chihiro tried to pull Lin upright, her hands went right through the woman's arm.

" _AH!"_ Chihiro shrilled, _"Help me, Suzume! She's fading away!"_

She scrambled aside as the fox just appeared next to her. As his gold eyes swept over Lin his kimono went as pale as his grim face. All the same, the fox held out his hands as if loath to touch her.

"Take hold, woman."

Reaching out, Lin grasped his left hand.

"You're wasting time!" He barked, "I need both your hands!

"I only have one, you dope…" Lin breathed back irritably.

Suzume blinked, frozen for a moment; then he hauled Lin to her feet.

The reedy womanwoman's gritted her teeth in agony and as soon as she was standing she pitched forward. The But the fox scooped her up before she could fall. Chihiro followed in his shadow as he flew up the steps, through the kitchen and down the main hall.

In the entryway he took a hard right down the long corridor into the guest wing, and. And the slider to the first room snicked open as they came sprinting down the passage. The moment they entered a closet burst open, expelling a haphazard pile of futons onto which Suzume eased Lin. Her eyes were still closed, but at least she wasn't fading away anymore.

"Bring food you have newly cooked with your own hands." The fox commanded without a backwards look, "And something stronger than tea."

Sinking beside Lin in a pool of pale gray robes, Suzume's face fixed with concentration as he once again took her hand. AAnd pale flicker of foxfire licked up in a crescent over his head, illuminating the room. Chihiro stared in awe as slowly but surely, the barest hint of solidity crept back into Lin's transparent face.

"W-what're you doing!?"

"As you commanded, I am keeping her from disappearing." He muttered beneath his breath.

"W-why's she fading!?"

"Because she is weak and new to this world! Now go bring the food!"

Chihiro dashed back to the kitchen and threw open the fridge, staring in horror at the shelves full of things she couldn't possibly cook quickly. Eggs! There was a carton of eggs! She yanked these out, hooking the door shut with her foot as she pulled a skillet from under the range.

"Please! Please, light!" She begged of the burner, toggling the switch back and forth as it sputtered stubbornly. HerAnd her knees went weak with relief as it woofed up into a steady blue flame.

Chihiro dropped the first egg on the floor and squealed in a panic. Her hands were shaking badly, but Chihiro managed to crack three more into the skillet. While they ran all over the cold pan, she went to the pantry in search of something stronger than tea. Rummaging around old empty yam sacks, discovering a whole barrel of rice she hadn't noticed before, she searched in vain for the plum wine she knew had to exist! She'd just had some earlier!

"Neh, Chihiro? I'm _soaked!"_ Cinna whined from beyond the pantry door. She saw the cat come up to the stove to peer at the crackling skillet. , caught somewhere between hunger and fear. Fear? What was there to be afraid of?

"Ooo… Those forfer me? Aye like eggs."

"No, that's not for you!" Chihiro came thundering out the pantry. The cat shied, slinking to her usual spot in the kitchen nook, all the while watching with big eyes as she snagged a spatula to scoot the eggs around the pan.

"Aye haven' eaten _anythin'_ all day!" Cinna sniffed.

"Eat your sardines!"

"Bu' aye wan' somethin' hot…" She gazed longingly at the skillet.

"I'll feed you next!" The pinch of anxiety in her gut eased slightly as the eggs solidified. They actually smelled good,

"I need to feed Lin first."

Cinna frowned, "Who's Lin?"

"Where does Mrs. Nikkou keep her drinks?" Chihiro answered the question with a question, dumping the eggs into a bowl and dousing them with togarashi as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"She don' drink." Cinna made a sour moue. "'Sides, wine"Wine don' go wit eggs, kiddo!"

"Just tell me where the plum winebooze came from, okay?!"

Smacking her lips, the cat reluctantly crept off her seat, lifting the face of the bench only to reveal it was a storage cabinet. Inside were all kinds of things: sweets and snacks mostly, stolen from the look of them. But there were balls of dirty string and little mice made out of felt. She frowned at a zip lock bag full of what looked like dried herbs, fervently praying it was only catnip. Then she saw the whole cache of bottles: sake, wine, and beer. Cinna shrank as Chihiro came barreling over, yanking one out at random.

" _Thank you!"_ Chihiro all but screeched, going tearing back down the hallway into the guest wing. Suzume's gold eyes went to the bottle in her hand the moment she came through the door.

"What did you bring?"

Chihiro stared at the bottle for a stupid moment before remembering to read the label,

"Sake."

"Good!" He held out the hand not holding Lin's. Only then did she notice it had gone transparent.

She gasped, "Your hand!"

"Never mind that!" He snapped back, "Just give me the bottle!"

The cork ejected with a puff of steam the moment his fingers closed around the neck. He took a long swig, grimacing as he swallowed. Then, with a gentleness she'd yet to see in him, Suzume helped Lin sit up, putting the mouth of the bottle to her lips.

"Drink this." He instructed calmly. "It will help the pain."

Lin's eyes flicked open as she took a sip, and then another and another until they turned to gulps. She almost wrenched the bottle from Suzume, struggling to sit up so she could down it.

" _S-shite!"_ Chihiro jumped, turning to find Cinna peering around the doorway. The cat's face was all eyes and her pupils dilated until they swallowed her red irises.

"She's clear as ah window!"

"Enough!" Chihiro's attention went back to the fox as he yanked the bottle from Lin. Putting it aside, he took the eggs, holding the bowl out to the faded woman,

"Now food."

Lin snatched it up. Forgoing the chopsticks, she balanced the bowl on her tucked up knees, hunkered over it so she could shovel the contents directly into her mouth. As she did she snapped into solidity like a picture coming into focus. Color flooded her gaunt cheeks and the long fall of her tangled hair became visible. In seconds the bowl was empty and Lin sagged back into the futons as it tipped off her knees onto the floor.

"No." Suzume held Chihiro back with one of his transparent hands. HeAnd he stood wearily,

"She is only resting."

Still she hovered on the edge of panic, "W-will she be okay?"

"Yes." The firmness in his tone dispelled any lingering doubt.

Chihiro didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to say anything that might make him mad. So she threw herself at Suzume's middle making him go. And he went absolutely rigid beneath her arms. She didn't care. Trembling with gratitude, she hugged him thoroughly!

" _Thank you,"_ She whispered, _"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

"Are you quite finished?" He demanded hoarsely.

She stepped back, awkwardly staring at the floor, only to catch a glimpse of his kimono. It had gone a blushing pink. He remained in the room, retreating to a less occupied corner of the room.

"Oi…" Cinna yowled. The cat was crouched at the food of Lin's futon, sniffing the air with wary curiosity,

"She's awake."

One of Lin's eyes peeled open to glare at the cat. With a warning growl Cinnamon crept behind Chihiro before slylyslying gathering up the open sake bottle. For the second time Lin swept her dark eyes up over Chihiro. Again the surprise was there, but eventually it softened into acceptance.

"You're older…" Lin rasped, "But you haven't changed at all."

Chihiro sank to her knees beside the futon. On the verge of tears she looked at her friend's thin burned face and the horrible emptiness in her right sleeve where her left arm had once been. She couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words to ask what had happened. But as she started, Lin's face went pale with terror. Her hand shot out to gripping Chihiro's fingers painfully.

"D-did it follow me?"

"Did what follow you?" Suzume cut in tersely.

Lin hushed, obviously terrified, " _A A Forgotten_!"

At once the foxfire above them split into a score of angry lights as Suzume sucked in a breath. Cinna hissed as every hair on her head stood on end. The cat folded up against Chihiro, all the while darting her eyes about as though she feared whatever it was might be in the room with them.

" _Where did you see it last!?"_ Suzume barked.

Lin flinched as he loomed over her futon with,

"N-north!"

Whirling, the fox made for the door, but came up short as the cat seized the hem of his hakema pants.

" _N-no!"_ Fear tightened Cinna's tanned face as she pulled him back,

"Y'can't! Not while you'reyou's _faded!_ Not all _alone!_ "

Stonily, he pulled free, drawing himself up regally,

"I am never alone. O-Inari-sama goes with me always." He turned his hard gaze to Chihiro,

"Stay here. Let no one else into this house while I am away."

With a fizzling pop he winked out of existence, taking the light of the foxfires with him. All at once the room plunged into darkness.

" _Wait!"_ Chihiro was on her feet, tripping over Cinna, who scrambled aside hissing. Stubbing her toes on a few more things, she found the light switch. Lin was sitting up now. And the cat was chugging the sake.

"Where did he go!?" Chihiro rounded on her. Guiltily, the cat hid the bottle behind her back.

"He stepped over t'our world!" Lucky fox. 'E cun make 'is own ways."

"WhyWhere!?" Chihiro demanded, making Cinna shrink.

"How shoul' aye know!?" She was hugging the sake bottle like a teddy bear, "Prob'ly t'git eaten' up by that _stupid_ monster!"

"What monster!?"

Lin rocked forward onto her knees, struggling to stand.

"Oi!" Cinnamon snapped, "Where y'think you're goin'!?"

" _I can't stay here!"_ Lin was pale with dread. Her knees trembled, folding her back to a seat as they failed.

"Lin, you need to rest!"

Trying to coax her back onto the futon, Chihiro put her hands on her shoulders. They were cold, just as cold as Haku's. All at once her insides crawled and she snatched back her fingers as they fell on the hard lump at Lin's left shoulder. Beneath the fabric, beyond the point where an arm should have been, there was nothing: no stump, nothing but hard a hard knot of scar tissue. Somehow her arm had been torn clean off.

" _You don't understand!"_ Lin grabbed Chihiro by the front of her robe, "I left them out there with that _thing_!"

"Left who?" Chihiro tried to soothe her and failed. Lin was beyond calming.

 _"The rest of the bath house workers! The ones I saved!"_

Chihiro's mind went blank. And.

And the whole world went silent.

Ever since she left her parent's house she tried not to think about them; tried not to remember the burned out shell of the clock tower. There was no way to know; and. And not knowing was worse than knowing. NowBut now she knew; and. And relief folded her inside out as she sank her face into her hands.

Because they were alive.

Alive.

All at once the words came rushing out of Lin.

"I… I came over through the clock tower. I found your parent's house. And I followed that stinky guy here. Karou? I think that was his name. But we got lost along the way. The others weren't strong enough to come over with me. I used the last of my magic to break a door… I told them I'd come back as soon as I found you! B-but those dopes… They're… they're _dumb as rocks!_ They'll just stand there _waiting_ to be _eaten!"_ She went shrill, working herself into a furious panic.

"You _have_ to go get them, Sen! _You have to go right now_!" Lin begged, shaking her for emphasis. She still had Chihiro by the front of her yukata,

"Please? _Please!?_ "

Hard pressed, Chihiro held up her hands placating,

"I'll get them, Lin! I promise I'll bring them back right now!"

Lin paled as she went faint, "Thank you… Thank you…"

She sank back against the piled futon, pulling Chihiro with her, because she was still holding onto her yukata as if for dear life.

"Lin, are you okay?!"

"The room's spinning…" She breathed, finally letting go of her robe so she could cover her eyes. ThenBut her hand dropped to her pocket as she held something out.

"Take this. It'll bring you right to them."

Chihiro stared at the rectangle of lacquered wood.

Like Lin's face, one side was spattered with scorch marks.

The other side was smooth, painted a brilliant red.

It was just a bath token.

"Here'Ere!" Bristling visibly, Cinna forced the sake bottle into Lin's hand,

"Jus' lay there an' drink the t'rest, kay?! Don' waist none! S'bad luck!"

"C'mere!" The cat seized Chihiro by the arm and pulled her down into the entryway, hissing under her breath,

" _Are yeh crazy!?"_

"W-what!?" She started, clutching the bath token.

"D'you know what _that_ is?" The cat stabbed a claw at the tile.

Chihiro stared at it stupidly, "A b-bath token?"

" _No it ain't!"_ She stomped a tiny, filthy foot, "It's ah _key_ , got it?! It'll open aah door back to t'my world?"

"B-but it's just a piece of wood!" With a frown she closely inspected the tile only to find that it was indeed a tile. But still, for some reason it made her fingers tingle eerily.

"Gimme thattha'!" Cinna snatched it out of her hands.

Stalking over to the front doors, she slapped it against the wooden plank and stepped back. Chihiro gaped as it stuck like a magnet to metal.

"See!?" The cat yowled with narrowed eyes, "Now go look through the t'peep hole."

Dropping off the platform onto the stone tiles, sheChihiro cautiously approached the great doors. ThereThey were solid oak with a hinged window at their center. It was set at eye height so you could look outside at who was knocking. Eyeing the red tile askance, she opened the peep-hole and peered out.

Gone was the front porch.

Gone was the gravel path, the wooden bridge, and the parking lot.

The smell of salt water breathed through from the unfamiliar beyond.

"Whatcha see?" Chihiro looked down to find Cinna crouched at her feet. The little cat was frowning up at her nervously.

"Dunno… It's dark. But I smell the ocean."

"Lemmie look."

Shouldering her aside, Cinna stood on her tippie-toes, pulling herself up so she could peer over the ledge. As she did the door shifted, hinges squeaking as it grated forward.

" _No!"_ Cinna shrieked, seizing the iron ring set in its middle, trying to haul it back.

" _Not yet!"_

"What's happening!?" Chihiro started back, "What's wrong!?"

"I activatedAye _started_ it!"

"Make it stop!" Chihiro grabbed the ring and pulled, only succeeding in being dragged forward,

"I can't go now! I'm not even dressed! I don't even have shoes on!"

" _Aye can'can't stop it!_ " The cat yowled, "An' it only works once! We gotta go now or _never_!"

But the door decided for them. It swung open heedless of their efforts. The And the tickle in Chihiro's fingertips turned to a chilling shudder. Like a closet full of frozen spiders, it went crawling all over skin.

Her ears popped, ringing.

Ringing as the stupid door separated from its hinges, falling.

Falling forward, dumping it dumped them face first into the Spirit World.


	13. Chapter 13

Dumped face first into the Spirit World, Chihiro screamed as the ground beneath her feet ceased to be solid.

Her stomach flew up into her throat as they went sliding down a dizzy chute of swallowing dark, rocketing forward like they were on some kind of crazy funhouse rise. Abruptly the gloom parted, splitting open to reveal the night sky. And they were tossed into empty air, sent sailing among the pale trunks of spindly pine trees.

" _Hold on!"_

Cinnamon seized her around the middle just as their forward momentum took a downward turn. One arm still around her, the cat reached out and seized one of the thick branched that went whistling by. All the air went out of Chihiro's lungs as Cinna's arm tightened like a vice. The cat's claws pierced the yukata, sinking into her skin as the branch bent, pulled forward as they went hurtling by. Abruptly it brought them to a halt only to fling them backwards, right onto the steep face of a ferny hillside. Chihiro went tumbling down the slope, assaulted on all fronts by mud, sticks, and moss.

At the base the hill spat her out onto a flat stretch of land. Although the world kept spinning as Chihiro lay spread-eagle in the tall grass. She stared up at the navy sky peeking between the trees, because the stars were dancing in long trailing lines that reminded her of Bon Oduri festivals.

" _Look out!"_ Cinna wailed.

Chihiro sat up just in time to watch the cat come tumbling down the knoll right at her. Throwing up her arms, she caught the little woman as they collided with a bone rattling jolt. The impact sent them cart wheeling further into the clearing, where cruel inertia finally bid them farewell.

"I thought cats… always landed… on their feet?"

She winced as Cinna's claws sank into her yet again.

"Shut up!" The cat growled, rolling off to sit up and dust herself off.

Chihiro blinked as her friend stood, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _"AH!"_ She pointed, "Y-you have a _tail_!"

Cinnamon jumped, flattening her velvety black ears. "Aye'm ah _cat_ , y'ninny! 'Course aye gotta tail!"

"But you didn't have one before! You didn't have _ears_ either!"

"So?" Cinna went a touch red in the face, covering her ears self consciously. And her tail flicked back and forth as she scowled, "Aye was hiding 'em a'fore! Aye don' see n'reason t'hide 'em here!"

"How do you hide ears and a tail!?"

"We control t'way we look! Y'shoulda figured tha' out by now!" Cinnamon pulled Chihiro to her feet. But she paused with a funny expression. Leaning in, the cat sniffed her only to recoil in disgust, "Whew! Y' _stink!"_

"I do not!" Chihiro's cheeks lit up like charcoal, "I just had a bath!"

"Y'do so! Y'stink like _human_! An' yer way too bright! An' way too warm! S'bound to attract things…" The cat was reaching over her shoulder, "Here." She pulled something over the top of her head and held it out.

"W-what is it?"

"My mask."

The moment Chihiro touched the thing it solidified. The ebony wood was lighter than light, smooth as stone. The neko-mask was carved with a clever smile. The vermillion paint coating the inside also accented the grinning mouth and crescent eyes. Wire whiskers stood out from the cheeks and a shadowy cloak thin as spider's silk fell from its crown.

"Put it on." Cinna pushed encouragingly, "It'll hide yeh."

Hesitantly, Chihiro complied, shivering as a chill passed over her like a cloud passing over the sun.

"Much better!" The cat grinned, "Don' loose tha'. S'important!"

"W-why? What's it do?"

"It's ah bit o' me, kiddo." Cinna looked overhead sharply as what looked like a mosquito went whizzing by. The cat's slitted eyes widened with excitement as the very tip of her tail twitched. For a moment she looked like she might chase after whatever it was.

"Y'humans got yer souls trapped up in yer flesh so's you can't change. Not true fer us. We's got lots of different pieces an' we can trade 'em 'round."

Chihiro grappled with that, "Is that how Haku changed?"

"Yup," The cat hunkered down, swishing her tail as she watched a fleet of the squiggly things float by overhead, "It don' matter wot he looks like t'you. Don' change wha' e' is inside."

Unfortunately the cat's explanation didn't help at all.

Looking away, Chihiro realized the clearing was actually a road. It wandered off into misty oblivion on both directions. Things eddied in the darkness, little gauzy creatures that flitted about, glinting as their bodies caught the moonlight, creeping across the road to skitter among the grass. Others drifted lazily high overhead like jellyfish floating in the sea. And she shrank beside Cinnamon, pointing them out.

"W-what're those?"

"They's mushi: spirit world bugs."

"Oh…" Relieved, she straightened. Bugs weren't so bad. And she looked down the road curiously, "So… Where are we?"

"How t' _hell_ shoul' aye know!?" Cinna's tail bristled out like a bottlebrush. "Yer the one wit the _key_!"1

Chihiro frowned, "I don't have it!"

"Y'do, so!" The cat cross her arms, "Check yer pocket."

"How'd this get here!?" Baffled, she found the bath token tucked inside the yukata's sleeve.

"Magic, y'ninny! Now, point it down t'road."

Chihiro did as she was instructed, pointing the tile to her right, waiting expectantly, only to find herself still pointing.

"N-nothing's happening."

"Try t'other way!"

"Oh…" As she turned to the left a filmy red ribbon just appeared out of nowhere. Tied to the tile, it drifted off into the distance where it faded out of view.

"This way!"

Cinna went bounding down the road so quickly Chihiro had to run to keep up. The ribbon floated ahead of her, darting along the path as it meandered over the steep hills that lifted the forest up and down. And Chihiro's skin crawled as she caught reflective eyes watching them from among the ferns and bracken. Shadows flicked in the undergrowth and sometimes moving high overhead.

"Cinna?" Chihiro squeaked fearfully. And the cat pressed in beside her, hooking her cold arm through Chihiro's.

"Aye see'em…" She growled beneath her breath, ears nervously swiveling behind her, "Jus' ignore 'em 'n' go faster."

As they came around a corner the canopy of the trees high over their heads suddenly broke. And the road curved down into a wide expanse of flat completely obscured by a thick low fog. But the dirt beneath her feet turned sandy as the smell of the ocean intensified. Holding her breath she listened. There is was. She could hear the distant dreamy breathing of the sea. And a breeze went whispering by, making the thickening mists part if only for a moment. Ahead of them she picked out a pair of garden lanterns standing like sentries on either side of the path. There were houses in the distance. Every so often she caught a glimpse of blue tile through the swirling fog.

"I… I think I know where we are." The bell in her chest hummed with the uncanny song of memory. "This is the old village."

" _Really!?"_ Cinna came up short as every hair on her body stood on end. Her ears flattened against her head as she backed up, "Aye _hate_ this place! Aye don' wanna go in _there_!"

Chihiro had to agree. It didn't feel at all like it had during the day. Sure, it'd been strange, but more curious than creepy. But now? Now the glade felt unwelcoming. Holding up the tile, Chihiro felt her heart sink as the red ribbon arced off into the swirling fog. How on earth did they get here?

"Neh, Chihiro?" Cinna pressed into her side, worming her way under her arm, "We shouldn't be here…"

"I can't go back without them. I promised Lin."

Chihiro shied from the stone lanterns as they loomed up out of the fog. Beyond them was a wooden bridge that spanned only silence. No chuckling brook. No laughing springs. No distant sounds of people talking at their evening meal or the homey smell of wood smoke. And there were no lights in the dark. Whispers circled high overhead as another breeze stirred the fog. But the red ribbon that led onward into the unearthly village. They must have been going down the main road, because houses lifted up out of the fog to either side of them. The squat little buildings with thatched straw roves were old: older than old.

"Where did these come from!?" She murmured apprehensively, "I was just here today and I didn't see a single house!"

"This is t'ghost of the old town." Cinna hushed as she clung to her. The tip of her tail flicked irritably. "Jus' 'cause yeh don' see somethin' don' mean it's not there!"

"B-but I see you, Cinna. I can even see the mushi."

"Hmph… Y'can blame yer dragon fer that."

"W-what?"

"He brings ah bit of here wit 'im always. We all do. _Magic_ tha' is. An' you're soakin' it up like ah sponge! Most people can't do that: soak up magic. They jus' stay blind unless they's unlucky 'nough to find ah thin spot 'tween worlds." Cinna cast wide red eyes around the ghostly town, "This place's full o' 'em: thin spots. S'probably how yer one armed friend was able t'git over. She's n'strong 'nough t'make her own doors."

Chihiro mulled all that over while growing more and more apprehensive. Because she couldn't see a damn thing in the fog! She couldn't even see the sky it was so thick!

"Aye don' see no one." Cinna appealed, "Maybe they went home?"

"They couldn't. They don't have a home to go back to."

Chihiro, however, forgot everything as the ribbon just dissolved.

It broke free and fell to the ground, dissolving ahead of her until it left them standing in the middle of the swirling fog. Confused, she shook the tile, trying to get it to show the way. But it remained a chunk of scorched wood.

"It's busted!" Cinna was hauling on her arm, "Let's go back!"

"No!" She hissed back, pulling free, "They're supposed to be here!" Cupping her hands over her mouth, she called out, "Hello!? Anyone here!?"

" _Shh!"_ Cinna all but tackled her, slapping a hand over her mouth. Her red eyes dilated, darting back and forth as she peered into the distance. _"_ Yer attractin' attention!"

Chihiro went stock still as people shaped shadows moved in the fog, peering from the darkness, staring through cracks in the rice paper sliders. Then she caught a glint of red on the ground in the path ahead of them. Her chest filled with ice as she stared at the second tile. They must have dropped it. Suddenly the fog behind one house began to brighten. And the shadows shrank from the light, fading into the mist.

Then she saw Little Green Frog!

He was one of the unfortunately bathhouse workers No Face swallowed.

The little creature came sprinting through the mists carrying a madly swinging lantern. With one hand he clutched closed the bulging folds of his shirt front. In spite of his efforts a shiny apple popped out the top and fell to the ground. He paused for a moment, staring mournfully at the lost piece of fruit. But as his eyes lifted into the distance he yelped and let it lay, going leaping away.

"H-hey!?" Chihiro scrambled upright, "Little Green Frog!"

" _Chihiro!"_ Cinna shrieked from behind her as she went tearing off around the corner, chasing the light.

As she ran the buildings fell back into a misty field. And Chihiro came up short as a huge red torii gate lifted up overhead. The fog dissolved beyond the arch as if pushed back by the marker. And in the distance she could clearly see the light of red lanterns. Passing under the arch, the anxious pressure that had been following her all through town suddenly eased. Looking back she shrank from the eerie wall of clotted mist covering beyond the boundary of the temple grounds. On this side of the gate the iridescent mushi returned, flitting through the sea grass, chasing up the gentle swell of the hill. And the indigo dome of the sky danced with stars. Creeping among the stone guardian statues, trying madly to ignore the fact that their eyes followed her, Chihiro made her way up a series of low steps following a sporadic trail of green apples. At the top of the rise was a tiny old temple. The rice paper sliders were glowing with warm red light.

"Something chased me!" Little Green Frog panted beyond the sliders, "I saw it in the fog!"

"You greedy fool! I told you _not_ to go out there!" It took Chihiro a second to recognized Aniyaku's voice. The assistant manager was another of the unfortunates that No Face had swallowed. He wasn't as pompous or mean spirited as Chichiyaku, the head foreman, but Chihiro remembered him being just as unfriendly, all because she was human.

"But he brought food!" A girl shrieked tearfully.

"Shut up, Hiko! Food won't do us any good if were 'bout to be gobbled up!" Another girl screeched back.

"But I'm _starving_ , Ginka!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" An older woman who was a stranger to Chihiro silenced them both, "We already know the ghosts won't come on the temple grounds."

"B-but O-Natsumi-san… D-d-didn't you s-s-say F-Forgotten are _st-t-tronger_ than the g-g-ghosts?" An unfamiliar young man stuttered back fearfully.

"O-Sengen-sama will protect us. This is her temple," With a stogy finality the old woman began muttering sutras.

Little Green Frog whimpered. "I wish Miss Lin was here… She's not afraid of anything."

"She's _never_ coming back!" Ginka all but wailed. "She got _gobbled_ up _just like everybody else!_ "

"She did _not_ get gobbled up!" Hiko snapped back, "Miss Lin is far too smart to be eaten!"

Chihiro was almost to the porch now. At the base of the front entry she tripped over a string she hadn't seen, setting off a clamor of tiny bells.

"Quiet! All of you!" Aniyaku hissed, "There's someone outside!"

Hiko and Ginka both burst into tears, _"We don't want to be eaten!"_

"It's okay! It's Sen!" She called loudly, waiting at the bottom of the steps, not wanting to scare them anymore, "Lin sent me to get you!"

"Sen!?" Someone shouted, "It's Sen!"

Little Green Frog threw open the front slider door. He looked exactly as she remembered him, save his blue kimono was tattered and torn. Behind him stood Aniyaku. Gone was the assistant manager's red hat and clown make-up. He looked haggard and frightened beneath his untrimmed whiskers. Beside him stood a frogman as tall as he was thin who clutched a scorched garden rake like a sword.

"It's a cat spirit!" Little Green Frog shrilled, "We've been tricked!"

"No! It's me! It's Sen." Chihiro pushed back the mask.

Aniyaku frowned dubiously, "You're not Sen! You're too old!"

"Look!" She held up the bath tile, "Lin gave this to me!"

Little Green Frog blinked, hopping forward onto the landing to peer down at her more closely, "S-Sen? Is that really you?"

A terrified little yuna in a singed yellow yukata peered around Aniyaku only to turn paper white. Trembling from head to toe, she stabbed a finger back the way Chihiro'd come.

" _Look!"_

Whirling, Chihiro saw a swath of the dark separate from the wall of fog. Trudging slowly, the bald and creaking piece of wood had human proportions, scattering brown leaves in its wake. It paused with the greatest care to reach down and pick up each of the apples Little Green Frog had dropped, even though the motion obviously pained it greatly. But it paused beneath the torii gate. Limping and hobbling, it paced back and forth beneath the arch as if held back. But just beyond the portal was another apple it seemed desperate to collect. Straining and trembling, it pushed its way free of the misty wall. Everyone started as a chill suddenly swept up the stone stairs, making the red lanterns gutter and dim and the little yuna stifled screams as a score of them winked out.

At the bottom of the stone stairs the thing paused.

Gasping and wheezing, it looked up at them.

Chihiro's heart clenched.

It was the apple spirit! But something was horribly wrong! Its mask was cracked! And the curling green shoots once sprouting from its face had all withered and died. Like the blood of a wound soaking through a dressing, there were dark splotches permeating its face and body. Chihiro gasped as the creatures slumped forward onto the stones. Apples spilled between its twiggy fingers, rolling down the stairs. It must have heard her, because it lifted its face, looking right at her. And the apple spirit reached to her beseechingly, semi-circle eyes drawing up into thin lines of suffering.

She ran.

"Sen!" Aniyaku shouted, "Get back here!"

Chihiro ignored him, scrambling down the stairs to sit beside it. She gently took its proffered limbs, trying to offer it some comfort only to choke in dismay at how brittle the wood of its hands felt beneath her fingers.

"W-what happened to you!?"

The apple tree hung its head, resting its scratchy bark brow on her knee. It quaked with agony as the black stains grew larger. Chihiro could only watch with horror as something moved beneath the cracks, like wood beetles burrowing in heartwood. She shrieked as the apple spirit's mask splintered, bits of the wood struck the tops of her knees. With a silent scream it reared back, clutching its face as undulating black poured between its fingers, coating the dry peeling bark of its body with burning, smoking tar.

" _Get away, girl!"_ The old Yuna shouted from the top of the stairs, _"It's gone hollow!"_

Scrambling backward up the steps, Chihiro watched helplessly while the black swallowed the apple spirits' writhing body. She screeched again as from beneath the ooze came the sharp sounds of brittle twigs snapping. Chihiro froze as the mass tore apart, separating into five sooty lumps of writhing shadow.

Memories kicked against the inside of her skull, because she'd seen things like these before. In the belly of Yubaba's bathhouse was a horrible black pit full of them. She and Haku almost plunged into the middle of them as they fell down the chute from the witch's office.

All at once, as if they sensed her thinking about them, the Forgotten things turned to stare at her. They had no masks: only the burning umber coals of their lidless eyes. She watched stupidly as the nearest one reached for her with a spindly arm bristling with the blades of hideously knotted fingers. The skin on her knee blistered the moment it touched her skin. With a screech she resumed scrambling as its siblings strained to catch her. And their reaching hands ripped and split into a forest of convulsing needled fingers.

Hissing like a daemon, Cinna fell from the sky.

The cat landed on the step in front of Chihiro so forcefully the stone block detonated. Pelted with stone fragments the size of her first, the Forgotten recoiled. While they milled about in confusion the cat seized her under the arms, yanking her into the air as she sprang back, landing in the courtyard in front of the temple house. With a child-like shriek Aniyaku fled back into the temple house, knocking over the other two frogmen. Cinna ignored them as she laid Chihiro on the ground beside the temple stairs, crouching over her as her tail lashed about.

"You okay, kiddo!?"

Instinctively, Chihiro shrank from the changes in her friend.

Cinna's face and body were completely covered in a pelt of inky black fur. And the sharp little pricks of her nails had transformed into curved yellow claws. She was gritting yellow teeth so sharp they made her shiver. But her eyes: they were glowing red, reflecting the dim temple light like mirrors.

"Y-yeah…" Sprawled on her side, Chihiro lied as she clutched her thigh. A burning cold was spreading over her skin.

"Holy Sengen!" The cat recoiled, her pupils contracted to slits as they fixed on the burn mark on her knee. It was the perfect imprint of the things horrible hand. "Did it touch you!?"

 _"Look out!"_ Little Green Frog hollered from the deck.

Cinna barely had enough time to yank Chihiro out of the way of a stone statue came hurting at them from the stairs. It shattered into gravel on the courtyard, covering them both in rocks and dust. The ground trembled from the force of the impact the cat yanked the mask off Chihiro's head, fitting it back over her face.

Pulling the mask over her face, Cinnamon transformed again.

Like a garment turned inside out, the black of her fur faded and fell away, revealing the magic that lay beneath.

As the daemons slithering their way up the stairs, they came up short when temple bells rang in the night. The stone lanterns flanking the top step suddenly burst into flame, illuminating the Cinna's majestic kimono. Black cats chased silver mice and violet birds through brilliant floral patterns of the brocade. They napped in the exquisite sunshine of her golden obi, which glittered like the falls of foil wisteria pinned through the high headdress of her lacquered hair. Chihiro gaped as the geisha bowed her china white face, blood red lips splitting into the briefest of smiles, revealing the sharp teeth hidden within.

"Yeh shoul' know m'real name, kiddo: Okesa no Sado2. But yeh can still call me Cinna."

Straightening abruptly, she dropped her trailing sleeves, revealing the golden fans in her pale hands. The bells hanging on the hinges rang piercingly loud as they snicked open, glinting like knives in the lantern light. And the ground trembled as the geisha stomped her tabi-socked foot, striking a pose. And the bells all over her garment and in her hair rang in perfect unison. In response to the sound the Forgotten squirmed and shifted before they froze again, snapping into line, quivering with anticipation.

And the cat began to sway, blurring her fans through the air as she spun and stomped, making such compelling rhythmic music with her movement that Chihiro couldn't help but nod her head in time. An undeniable sensation crept over her. Had her let not been burning with pain she would have leapt to her feet, because the overwhelming urge to dance was humming in her legs.

"Hey? Hey!?" Someone shouted from inside the temple.

The slider flew open as the occupants marched out single file, dancing in perfect unison.

"Why am I dancing?" Aniyaku's face was scarlet red. This is no time for dancing!"

"But it's so fun!" The little girls laughed, looking like pink and yellow flowers as they whirled and twirled.

"What's going on!?" O-Natsumi-san demanded. There was another yuna with her. The pale thin woman was white faced with terror. But she didn't utter a word as she danced.

Dancing down from the front porch, they fell in rank behind Okesa as she began pacing them through the steps of a circle. And for a moment everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves until the Forgotten came bobbing their way up the front stairs, marching single file.

" _Run!"_ The little Yuna screamed in unison.

"I c-c-can't! I can't-t-t stop-p-p _d-dancing!_ " Stammered the gardener frog as he continued his jaunty waving.

"Relax!" Okesa laughed as she widened the circle, making room for the new arrivals, "They can't hurt you! They're too busy dancing."

The inky shadows bobbled their way to the rhythm of the bells, jerking and hopping grotesquely. But they were no longer belligerent. They weren't paying attention to anything but the music of the geisha's movement.

"Can yeh stand, kiddo?"

"I think so," Chihiro succeeded in pulling herself upright.

"Cut in a'front o' yer friends. Make ah pass 'round the circle then head for t'stairs. They'll keep dancin' behind yeh till yeh leave the shrine."

Hobbling over, Chihiro stepped in front of Aniyaku, gritting her teeth against the shooting pain spreading over her leg, trying her best to mimic the moves.

"Help us, Sen!" The foreman gasped. "Please help us!"

"Lighten up, sir!" Little Green Frog laughed as he hopped and jumped about, "Admit it! This is fun!"

"Follow me!" Chihiro announced. As instructed, she finished a complete pass the hobbled towards the stairs.

"It's working!" The older Yuna cheered as she followed, "Come along girls!"

"What about you!?" Chihiro called back to Okesa as she closed the circle, trapping the bobbing and jogging monsters behind her, "What are you gonna do with those _things_!?"

"These're small fry?" She scoffed as her beautiful face hardened, once again splitting to reveal her sharp yellowed teeth, "They's no match fer me. Aye'm gonna _dance_ 'em _t'death_!"

A chill went through Chihiro. But it was hard to feel sad for the creatures who had just killed the apple spirit. As the cat's siren song continued, Chihiro lead the bath house workers down through the rubble on the stone stairs and then out under the torii gate. Once on the other side she collapsed. Aniyaku joined her, sprawling out on the sandy road.

"Are you okay, Lady Sen?" Little Green Frog knelt beside her, frowning at the burn on her leg. It was bleeding. He unfolded a white length of cloth from the pocket of his kimono.

"M'okay… Thanks." Tears pricked her eyes as she reluctantly looked back towards the fires on top of the hill.

"W-what d-d-do we d-do n-now?" Stuttered the gardener frog as the little Yuna clung to O-Nastumi-san. The pale quite yuna hid in the old woman's shadow. Because beyond the temple boundary the unfriendly mists returned with a vengeance, pressing in around them as if ready to swallow them whole.

"I'm taking you home with me. Lin is there already."

"B-back to the m-mortal world!?" Yoshi stuttered incredulously

"We'll never make it," Anikayu wheezed. "It's too far! And we can't make a door. We used the last of our magic long ago!"

"We'll make it," Chihiro struggled to stand the little Yuna rushed over ad helped her upright.

Little Frog hopped forward and was instantly lost in the fog. "Whoa! Where did you go!?"

"Here!" Chihiro called.

The frogman scurried at her out of the mists, hunkering down at her feet, all eyes and shivering as he looked at the fog, _"Kowaii!"_

"Stick together everyone!" O-Natsumi-san uncoiled the narrow cord tying up her obi. She was a stout little spirit, so there was a lot of length, "Tie yourself together."

"Which way do we go?" Hiko-chan shrilled.

"I can't see anything!" Ginka was peering above, "Not even the stars!"

"This way!" Aniyaku commanded, marching off in the wrong direction.

"That's the way we came." Chihiro yanked them to a stop, pointing in the opposite direction, "We need to go this way."

"And how do you know that, _human_?" He came back contrarily, lifting his chin.

"I just do!" Chihiro bristled at the way he said: human. "Look, I came through a door and I bet we can get back through the same way. Or did you want to go back and dance some more with those blob monsters?"

"N-no!" Paling, he shrank in line behind the quiet yuna, who rolled her eyes at the frogman, "Lead the way, Lady Sen."

Hobbling forward with the help of Ginka and Hiko, Chihiro lead them through the swirling mist, following a compass needle in her chest. Like the bell that lived there as well, it seemed to ring true. And the ghosts of the buildings flowed among the shadows as once again darkness pressed down on them from all around.

"I w-w-wish I had-d-d a lantern…"

"Me too, Yoshi." Little Green Frog gulped audibly.

"It's alright!" Chihiro assured him gently, "I know where we are."

But as they pressed on through the fog, something began to bother her.

The bell in her heart began to hum.

Low and ominous, it vibrated something primal in the pit of her stomach, making her chest clench with terror. Instantly she broke out in a cold sweat; because something was coming. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was coming. And she didn't realize she had come to a stop until one of the little yuna tugged her yukata sleeve.

"Is something wrong, Lady Sen?"

" _Get off the road!"_ She hissed beneath her breath, herding them into a narrow alley between the empty houses. _"Quiet!"_ She ordered in no more than a whisper, _"Not a sound!"_ They fell perfectly still, so still and quiet all she could hear was the hammering of her heart. It blocked out even the distant breathing of the sea.

Chihiro smelled it first.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, she fought the urge to throw up as the stink of rotting meat and burned flesh flooded through the fog. She cringed as an enormous shape rippled through the mist. Chihiro couldn't see it, but the ground vibrated with the impact of its insectorous legs. But as it passed down the main road, the monster came up short. It inhaled the air with a horrible wet snuffling, sitting back it towered over the buildings.

Something hot and wet trickled down her leg, making Chihiro start.

Looking down she realized the bit of cloth on the burn had became saturated with blood that was now trickling down her shin. Blood! It could smell her blood!? She nearly passed out under the wave of panic set loose when the monster snuffled again, roving attention towards them as it let out a bass rumble that vibrated the very rock beneath her feet. It sounded frustrated, and extremely hungry.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the distant hillside.

With a triumphant bark unlike anything she'd ever heard; it went surging off into the mist. Chihiro tried to stand only to discover her legs had stopped working. But hands caught the back of her yukata, yanking her back to the ground. Looking back, she found the former assistant manager had gone white as the fog.

"Don't move yet,"Aniyaku choked. "It's tricky."

O-Nastumi-san and the quiet Yuna were clutching the little girls. Ginka and Hiko were visibly trembling beneath their arms.

"W-what is that?"

"L-lady S-sen," Yoshi stuttered, "T-that's the _thing_ that-t-t d- _destroyed_ the b-bbb-b-bath-th house."

"It _ate_ Yubaba and Kamaji…" Little Frog whispered between his fingers. "It _ate_ everyone but us."

"It must have followed us." O-Natsumi hushed in misery.

Chihiro could only stare, trying desperately to shake off the paralyzing despair that flooded through her chest. But she couldn't move, couldn't stand. And her leg was absolutely on fire with agony.

The bell in her chest rang like the temple gong as a dark undulating shape went surging by the mouth of the alley. The speed of its passing cut the fog into curling twists and perfect spirals. And a blast of cold air hit her face as whatever it circled back, rearing over her as it filled the mouth of the alley.

" _It's b-b-back!"_ Yoshi gasped, clutching his rake as if ready to swing.

" _Run!"_ Aniyaku struggled to flee but got caught in the line tied between them, pulling them all into a tangled mess.

" _Go away, monster!"_ O-Natsumi screeched as she snatched up a rock and chucked it at the shadow. _"I won't let you eat my girls!"_

But the thing caught the stone.

Abruptly the shadow coalesced, shrinking, taking on a human shape.

Haku tossed aside the rock as the mists fled from him, pushed and parted by the wind whipping his hair. A crack of thunder echoed overhead as the smell of rain flooded the alley. Just as suddenly, Haku froze. His forbidding expression shattered, revealing the shock beneath. And the look of astonishment melted him, turning him brittle. Because his wide jade eyes were sweeping over the faces in the alley behind her. Little Green Frog wriggled out from Aniyaki, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the dragon.

"M-master Haku!" Little Green Frog breathed in awe. "Y-you came back!"

Wordlessly, Chihiro reached for him. And he was kneeling beside her, wrapping her in his cold arms. Oh, she was so very glad!

" _I am sorry…"_ His hoarse whisper was ragged with shame. Chihiro knew why he was apologizing. She didn't need an explanation. And she smoothed his hair, trying to comfort him as suddenly he was clinging to her, not the other way around.

"S'okay, Haku… It's okay."

Although it was anything but okay. She choked on a shriek as another distant detonation made the building beside her rattle. Untying himself, Little Green Frog hopped over to the mouth of the alley, listening to the remote crashes and rumblings. "It's c-coming from the temple!"

"T-that's where Cinna is!"

Fear punched her in the chest. And she tried to stand only to have the pain go tearing through her leg, leaving her bent in agony, clutching her thigh.

"What has happened!?" Haku put a hand on her leg only to snatch it back as if he'd been shocked. Horror distorted his face as he stared at the wet red on his palm. "Chihiro… Move your hands!"

"It's just a burn!"

" _Chihiro!"_ He barked; startling her speechless; because whatever color he had was draining away, leaving his emerald eyes blazing.

Chihiro already knew something was wrong, something more than she was willing to admit. She could feel the cold creeping through her still, like icy spiders crawling up her back. Taking away trembling hands, she pulled back the edge of her yukata, revealing the ugly black stain that was slowly spreading from the burn imprint on her thigh.

Chihiro insides emptied out entirely.

Because it looked just like the marks on the apple spirit's mask.

And the blood oozing from the wound had begun to run black.

* * *

Notes:

1 I'll explain the tokens more at a later time. Just go with it for now and just accept it's magic. ^_^

2 This is a reference to an obscure piece of Japanese folklore. Look up the black cat of Sado story online if you'd like to read more. Be forewarned, my version will be slightly different.


	14. Chapter 14

Haku had snapped the line tying her to the bath house workers, scooped her up and was carrying her out of the alley before Chihiro had a chance to realize her feet had left the ground.

" _NO!"_ She all but screamed, fighting and pushing until he came to a standstill in the street. She might as well have been beating on a piece of stone! His skin was hard and unyielding, cold as ice. "Go back _! Go back right now!_ "

"There is _no_ time!"

"We _can't_ leave them!"

" _You could die!"_

" _And so could they!"_

Again she pointed, making Haku glance back reluctantly.

Huddled together, the bath house workers stood in the mouth of the alley.

They were all eyes in the dark, looking like ghosts in the fog.

And she could feel him trembling again: he was shaking with indecision, holding her so tightly it hurt. Haku's heart was pounding inside his chest, but her heart was beating faster still as she tightened her arms around his neck. Tucking her face against the cold skin in the crook of his neck, Chihiro begged in no more than a whisper.

"Please, Haku… _Please_ don't leave them!"

Once again he went perfectly still. And after a moment that felt like ages, he gently let her down to her feet. Although his arm remained resolutely fixed around her waist as he turned to the bath house survivors.

"Take hold of one another." Haku commanded. Mutely Chihiro watched as they hastily clasped hands. Then the dragon held out his palm to Aniyaku, who was at the head of the line, "Once we begin you _must_ _not let go!_ I cannot come back for you, do you understand!?"

The former assistant foreman bowed shakily, "Y-yes, Master Haku!"

He came forward with outstretched fingers. But the frogman fell short as another distant explosion rocked the road. An eerie warm breeze breathed through the village as the fog overhead brightened with diffused golden light until it could have been day. But the brightness had nothing to do with the sun. And the yuna screamed as flaming debris rained down from above.

Chihiro sat down hard as Haku let go of her.

And time seemed to slow, bending around Haku as he dropped into a low stance, flowing forward to stomp his foot in the dusty road. At once time return, crashing down around Chihiro as the impact jolted the earth. It flattened her to the ground as giddy ripples of magic went eddying through the street. Haku struck the air with his other hand, unleashing an arctic wind as he blew between his pinched fingers. The screaming gale punched the sky, repelling the comets, billowing back to tear the fog from the streets. But the deflected shrapnel ricocheted off, obliterating nearby houses them as the third crashed down into the rear of the alley.

It hit the ground.

Shattering into writhing bits of molten black.

Disappearing into a great plume of dust and smoke.

At once the streets flooded with masked shadows as the ghosts fled their spectral homes. Everyone screamed, scattering about only to fall again in a tangled mess as seeking tendrils of black erupted from the clouds of dust, swarming from the rubble of the ruined houses. Pieces of Forgotten bleed free from the ruins, whipped up into a feeding frenzy as they chased the harried ghosts. Chihiro screamed, as the sooty blots snapped them up left and right, swallowing them whole, masks and all.

Thunder cracked the sky and lightening flashed as Haku leapt high. He threw out his hands, catching hold of the air, tearing it down only to hurl a lash of wind as the feeding monsters. The screaming gale moiled round the pack of fiends, ripping and tearing them apart. And Chihiro could only watch in horror as the divided pieces wriggled and spread, springing up anew. With a booming snarl, Haku tore at them with talons of wind.

" _Ume-san!"_

Yoshi's howl tore Chihiro's attention from the monsters. She looked over just in time to watch as spindly fingers caught the quiet yuna around the ankles. She was standing over the huddle mass of O-Natsumi and the girls, threatening an approaching group with the flashing white blade only to miss the ones slithering out of the alley mouth. Curls of tar yanked her off her feet, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Dropping his rake, Yoshi seized her hands as she dropped her knife, pulling with all his might. And the yuna screeched as her fingers went sliding through his, clawing at the ground as the hungry shades dragged her back into the clotted dust filling the mouth of the alley. Abruptly she silenced.

" _No!"_

Yoshi tried to chase after her only to have O-Nastumi seize him by the back of his belt. Aniyaku and Little Green Frog hauled the frogman and the yuna out of the path of the ravenous lines of tar, scrambling aside as they surged from the alley, climbing the walls and coating the ground. They reached, and reached, and reached until it seemed they would turn the whole world black.

" _Haku!"_ Chihiro screeched, pointing at the flood.

He whipped around; dragging with him shredded whips of sky. Spinning and routing the swelling wisps round his lithe body, Haku cascaded forward, riding the raging edge. The bathhouse workers were knocked to the ground as the maelstrom roared over their heads, diverted into the alley. Snapping winds peeled the bladed fingers from the ground, scoring the darkness from the walls as snapping serpents of green-blue lightening plunged down from the boiling sky into the torrent's maw. Pacing back and forth as he wound and twisted his arms through the gusting chaos, Haku pulled back and parted the mistrals, revealing nothing had been left in their wake.

Ume-san was gone.

And so were the Forgotten.

Thunder broke again right over their heads, sending the air crackling with electricity as the churning clouds swirled low and angry. At once rain poured from the morbid sky. With wet slithering noises, the Forgotten regrouped, lifting out of rubble, clustering in the shadows only to fix their hateful ember eyes on Haku. But Chihiro wasn't about to give them that chance.

" _Aniyaku!"_ She reached for the assistant manager. The foreman frog quickly formed line that he completed by taking her outstretched palm. Then she reached towards the young god. _"Haku!?"_

"There are too many!"Haku shouted back as he stepped between them and the clustering shadows. Whirlwinds eddied in the mud at his bare feet, "They will follow! We cannot risk letting them cross!"

All at once the ground trembled as somewhere in the distance a bell tolled.

Chihiro flinched as the force of it went vibrating through her soul.

Over the resounding boom, so shrill it could have been the wind, came the strident keening of a flute. And as the bell tolled again, the Forgotten stood bolt upright, swiveling in perfect unison to look towards the temple hill.

"W-what are they looking at?" Little Green Frog hopped forward, peering through the rain in the direction the fiends were looking. He flinched back as slowly, again in perfect unison, the Forgotten began nodding their heads in time with something.

"Do you hear that!?" Natsumi hushed, lifted her tear-streaked face from clutching Hiko and Ginka.

"Ah! _Music!_ " Aniyaku slapped his hands over his ears, "Don't listen!"

"What are they doing!?" Haku hushed warily as he retreated beside her.

"Dancing…" Chihiro watched as the shades line up single file, going bobbing off down the road, heading towards the approaching music. "They're dancing."

As they did the flute swelled, scratching at the insides of her head and plucking at her legs as the overwhelming urge to run suddenly rattled through her body all the way to her bones. And it took her a moment to understand. Okesa was calling the Forgotten. But Suzume was sending everything else fleeing as they approached.

Chihiro saw the fox first.

He came sweeping out of the rain, bent over his golden flute as if the song flying free of his fingers weighed a thousand pounds. But all the color was gone from Suzume. Even his long hair was silver as moonlight. It clung to him like cobwebs, and his pale kimono was wet and muddy. He looked utterly exhausted beneath a golden crown of foxfires who dimly flickering in the rain, casting long lame shadows into the night.

Chihiro's heart clenched.

No. They weren't shadows.

Behind the fox, crisscrossing back and forth across the road to cover as much ground, make as much noise as possible, Okesa came dancing. Her make-up was running in the rain, her hair hung in bedraggled tangles, and the once brilliant red kimono was dark and sodden. But she kept dancing; dancing as if she'd gone mad with the music.

Because in her wake came a host of Forgotten.

" _Get outta here! It's coming!"_ Cinna caught sight of them before Suzume, waving her fan at them as panic reflected in her mirrored eyes. The geisha lost the beat only for a moment. And the orderly black horde behind her twitched belligerently, shaking their heads as if waking.

" _Shite!"_

Cinna began whirling with renewed vigor, flashing her gold and silver fans, jangling her bells with each stomp and dip. And the Forgotten fell back under the spell of her movements. But Suzume stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping his flute as he turned, looking back the way they'd come.

Chihiro nearly threw up as she felt it again.

The bell in her heat rang clamorously.

And Suzume's dread-filled eyes found hers through the storm.

" _RUN!"_ The fox shouted.

Yanking Cinna against him, he blurred, dissolving beyond the ranks of the sooty fiends. And the wind ran rank with the smell of rot as the houses behind the horde folded, exploding into a rain of rubble. Through them came trundling an enormous black shape. With a sonorous roar akin to tearing granite, the undulating monstrosity fell on the horde of terror-struck daemons scattered, trying to flee from the behemoth's gaping mouth. But it opened on them like an endless black pit, swallowing them in droves.

And Chihiro could only stare.

Because beyond the burned wood shards of its needle teeth.

The monster's tongue bled red earth.

Just like the hills beside her parent's house had bled.

Just like the torn swaths of mountain behind the resort development.

And the bell in her heart rang sonorously like the beast's hooting barks.

Because she'd seen this monster before.

But only in her nightmares.

 _"Go!"_ Suzume thundered as he appeared beside them. Cinna was clutching him round his middle, her red horror-struck eyes still looking back at the carnage. And the fox took a threatening step towards them, "There is _nothing_ to be done, you fools! _GO NOW!"_

Haku's arm closed around her waist, dragging her back as an electric shock skittered over her skin. Chihiro couldn't help but scream as darkness swallowed her from behind. Her ears popped and her stomach lurched as she fell through the familiar weightlessness of the swirling funhouse passage.

Boom! Daylight popped on like someone had hit a switch.

And her senses swam in the piercing bright.

She heard the laughing of the creek out front of the Onsen.

They were home! They were safe!

Thank you…

She wasn't sure who she was thanking.

But she thanked them none the less.

And all at once gravity paid her a visit. It seemed to be happening a lot these days. Unfortunately the ground came with it, reaching up to hit her right in the face. But it did nothing to warm her. Because she was cold: so very, very cold. Chihiro could still taste the magic: the touch of electricity, like biting a piece of tin-foil. It tasted like blood, hollowing her out as emptiness swelled in her chest, robbing her of the relief that had filled her to the point of tears a moment prior.

" _Lady Sen's fading!"_

Someone was yelling.

Why was Little Green Frog yelling?

"Chihiro!?" Cold hands shook her, sweeping over her face.

Now even Haku was yelling!

But it was growing increasingly hard to concentrate. Her leg ached with iciness. It felt like it had frozen solid, but at lest the pain had gone numbing; so had everything else for that matter. Distantly she heard the little yuna girls screeching.

"Holy Gods and Goddesses!" O-Natsumi gasped, "Look at her leg!"

Gah…

More screaming.

She was so tired of screaming _._ Tired of everything for that matter. All she wanted to do was sleep. That sounded like a very good idea.

"O-Inari-sama have mercy!" Cinna was praying just like Mrs. Nikkou. Chihiro didn't like the shrill pinch in the cat's voice.

"All of you move! Cinna, will you let go?!" Suzume barked like a fox. His commanding tone snatched Chihiro back from the brink. "Give her to me, dragon!"

" _No!"_ Haku all but roared. More screaming and the sharp sounds of splintering wood filtered through the dim cold.

"Then follow me,you stupid fool!" Suzume bit back; Chihiro heard the snap of his teeth. "Else she _will_ die!"

"Stop arguing," Chihiro muttered irritably. The fox and the dragon fell silent, but try as she might she couldn't force her eyes to open. And her will to stay awake ebbed away into the silence.

Wind and rain.

That was all she could remember after that until the smell of camphor replaced them both. A tiny shred of peace came soaking through the numbness. And this time gravity's return was much nicer and the ground rolled out soft and springy under her head. Water splashed before a frozen stream trickled over her leg, colder than anything she'd ever felt in her entire life! Colder than the time one winter an entire load of snow fell off a tree right onto her!

" _Ah!"_ Chihiro shrieked. _"No!"_

"Hold her!" Suzume splashed her leg again. She couldn't help but cringe. It burned! Burned worse than the time the black thing touched her.

" _What are you doing!?"_ Haku started up furiously.

"No questions!" Suzume snarled back, "Just hold her!"

"S-s-stop!"Chihiro pleaded as her eyes fluttered open. A blurring dome of green glittered down at her between blinding shards of daylight. Even the light was cold! She shut her eyes against the pain worming its way through the numbness. But Haku held her down as the freezing bath continued, and she plucked at his hands weakly, "P-please stop! It's c-c-cold!"

"Chihiro, the water is hot," Haku tried to murmur soothingly, but his voice shook, as did his hands. And his panic bled through, "Just… Just please lay still." He growled furiously as he addressed the fox, "You're _hurting_ her!"

"It cannot be helped! The shrine water will assist in purging the seed they planted! It must come out otherwise it will continue to spread."

After what seemed like ages the biting deluge ceased. Exhausted, Chihiro sagged back into Haku. But his did anything but relax.

"W-why did you stop!?"

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open for a moment. And she caught sight of Suzume. Still muddy and wet, he was bent over her knee with his forehead braced on folded hands. The fox's lips were a grim line of determination as they moved with silent words.

"D-don't just sit there! _Do something!"_

"I am praying for her life, you idiot! This is _beyond_ my ability to heal!"

Haku went absolutely still behind her. Chihiro could feel the shock pouring out of him. It seeped through her back, chilling her heart. Because she didn't want to sleep anymore, but she couldn't seem to open her eyes.

"No…" Haku sounded so very small, "No."

"Now is not the time to argue!" Suzume growled tersely, "Pray! _Beg_ if you have to! Do _whatever you must_ to earn O-Inari-sama's consideration, because there is _nothing_ more I can do!"

Haku's arms tightened around her shoulders until they hurt. And she felt the fringe of his hair tickle her face as he gathered her against him.

"Please?"

It took Chihiro a moment to recognize the emotion thickening his voice. Fear was not something she'd heard in him before. Panic, anger, and sorrow: yes she'd heard all of these things. But fear? What did Haku have to be afraid of?

"Please? Please, do not take her from me?" He hushed, "She is _everything_ to me! She is all that is good and kind in this world!"

A drop of rain fell onto her cheek. It traced a long line of warmth across her cold skin as she felt herself slipping, teetering on the edge of bitter cold and endless sleep.

" _Please?!"_ He begged hoarsely, holding her so close she could feel his ragged breath stirring against her face.

Something bloomed against her chest.

A warmth she'd felt before.

And a shock went through her as Haku's lips brushed hers.

The prick against her chest flared until it seemed to pierce her heart, catching it on fire as it beat against her ribs like a bird caught in a cage. Molten and alive, it broke free! Surging through her body, chased by the furious beating of her heart, burning away the cold that had gripped her once before. Her hands gripped the front of his kimono as she rose up to meet him. As she moved her mouth against his it felt as if she'd burst into flames. The sensation permeated her until she was trembling with the strength of it! It surpassed her because there was no end, no limit.

Gasping to catch her breath, Chihiro finally broke free. And she opened her eyes, blinking against the brightness that flooded around them. But all she could see was his vibrant green eyes. Once again they swallowed her whole world. Such an expression of amazement overtook Haku. It transformed, overtaking even her as joy spilled from him, flooding her until she was swimming in the splendid ocean on his affection.

"You're alive!" He gasped. _"You're alive!"_

Clutching her to him, crushing her until she squeaked, Haku laughed.

Laughed!

Still laughing uncontrollably, he hoisted her up into the air as if she was nothing, spinning her in a wide circle. A merry wind ripped around them, stirring the branches of the camphor tree high overhead, plucking at her hair and clothes as all the weight dissolved from her body. Floating like a bit of dandelion fluff, she gaped down at him, because if anyone was alive it was Haku. She'd never seen him like this. He always looked like he was carved out of marble or something. But now he was alive! Wide green eyes were absolutely effervescent, face flushed with elation as his generous smile set loose the sun.

Swinging her back down, he returned her to her feet.

And her knees folded as a twinge ran up her shin.

"C-Chihiro!"

Haku eased her down, flowing beside her like water, looking on anxiously as she drew back the filthy edge of her yukata to grimace at her leg. The burn was healed over, nothing now but a thick red scar. It wasn't oozing or sending that horrible black mark beyond its perimeter. But it still hurt! Mercurial as ever, Haku went grim as he placed his cold palms to either side of the mark.

"Does it pain you?"

"A little…" She lied, trying not to wince.

Leaning down until his hair tickled the skin on her thigh, Haku gently blew on the scar, soothing it with his cool breath.

"Mmm…" She hummed, surprised by the lick of heat kindled in the pit of her stomach at his proximity. "T-that feels really good."

Haku sat back. But he remained hidden behind the fringe of his hair. Her cheeks burned as he slid his hands over the mark, covering it as if willing it to disappear. She could feel his fingers trembling.

"This…" He hushed morosely, "This is my fault."

Before he could wallow any deeper, Chihiro grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him as hard as she could.

"Stop it." She murmured, feeling him go stock still under her arms, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this or for anything else, got it? You _saved_ me! You saved all of us!"

"Did I?" It was more denial than question.

"Yes! _You_ did!" Chihiro rested her cheek on his shoulder. And all the blood in her body seemed to flood into her face as she recalled the sensation of his cold lips moving against hers. It was like… Like kissing the wind! Like kissing rain and rivers and sky all rolled into one! Her insides shivered at the memory. "You brought me back."

"I did?" He hushed uncertainly.

Chihiro paused; drawing back to timidly look into his face.

Hadn't he been the one that'd called her back?

His kiss had woken her like something out of a fairy tale. And she recalled the confession he made among his prayers. But he was frowning at her, confusion and concern plain in his even emerald gaze. For some reason she found herself far too shy to lean in and kiss him again.

You didn't just lean in and kiss a God, now did you?

Abruptly she remembered the fox. "W-where's Suzume!?"

"I…" Haku looked around, frowning even deeper, "I do not know…"

Chihiro cast about, looking for the surely kami, but the fox was nowhere to be seen. She and Haku were reclined between one of the deep forks in the gnarled roots of the camphor tree. Dappled green and gold light filtered through the humid air that buzzed thick with dragonflies. At least she thought they were dragon flies. They could have been mushi. At their feet deep pools of steaming water gathered among the mossy rocks, trickling down the slope to run over the lip of the hill top. Serenity permeated the quiet grove. It seeped into her through the ground as she let out a long breath, setting back beside Haku.

But it was short lived.

A jolt went through Chihiro as she realized it was daytime.

"H-how long was I gone?"

"Three days."

Chihiro rounded on him, _"W-what!?"_

As always, Haku absorbed her outburst far too calmly, "Time moves differently in the Spirit World, Chihiro."

"B-but that means Lin's been here by herself for three days! She must be worried sick!"

Haku was on his feet, standing over her with an expression of blank shock.

" _Lin_ is here!?"

"Y-yeah…" Chihiro produced the burned bath tiles from the sleeve of her yukata, holding them out, "How do you think I found the others?"

Haku gaped at the bits of wood. And as he did that infuriating expression of cold detachment clamped over his face. It might as well have been a door slammed in her face. Suddenly shut out, Chihiro could only stare up at him in bewilderment.

"We should return," He softened a fraction, offering his hands; "Can you stand?"

"I think so," Chihiro grimaced as he helped her up. She tried walking and had to do so with a heavy limp.

"No. You cannot walk in such a manner. I will carry you."

She prickled at his cool pronouncement, because he used that voice at Yubaba's with the bath house employees.

"I can walk just fine, Haku." She shot back stubbornly, putting a hand on the tree as she hobbled towards the lip of the hill, "I'm just a little stiff."

Haku gave her a fright as he appeared right in front of her, "Chihiro, you can barely stand."

"Look," She almost stomped her foot, but that would have been a very bad idea, "I know we just went through something awful and scary, but I'm okay now, alright? I don't need to be carried around all the time."

Haku let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his head, crossing his arms. "You are so stubborn at times, Chihiro. Will you _please_ let me carry you home?"

She colored hotly as he called her out.

Because he knew her too well.

He was right, she was being stubborn. Now that she thought about it, it was a long way back to the Onsen from the Camphor Tree Shrine. But she wanted to be sure. Chihiro wanted to be sure she could walk. Wanted to be sure she was okay. And she tried not to look at the burn mark. Her brain shied from the very real fact that she did just _almost_ die.

Almost.

And an icy prick pierced her heart. Suddenly she very much wanted to call her mom. She even wanted to talk to her dad! Even if it just mean letting Akio yell at her. She could hold the phone away from her ear and just listen to him fume. She craved hearing Michio yak it up about boys and computer upgrades and other mundane nonsense like mascara and Miyavi concerts. All she wanted was to just hear their voices. Just to know they were there.

All she wanted right now was to go home.

"Fine." Chihiro held out her arms, "You can carry me."

And her insides tightened giddily as Haku closed the distance between them, making her still with awe as he flowed around her. Gentle wind breezed all around her as he picked her up so gently it felt like she'd just floated up off the ground into his arms. Maybe she had? And her heart squeezed until it hurt. The way she felt, she could have just kept going, floating right up into the sky.

"Are you comfortable?"

Going beet red, she stared straight ahead, because once again his face was right next to hers. His soft voice resonated against her skin, brushing against her tangled hair.

"M'okay."

Once again gravity dissolved as in a single bound he was atop the huge root cluster. She squeaked; seizing his kimono as Haku glided down the slick crest of the behemoth tree leg, leaping into the air at the last moment as the root went plunging over the edge. The hill fell away as they went drifting through the shafts of sunlight. And Chihiro's insides stilled as she watched ferns and pools of misted water whisk by under her feet. Down they drifted, until the world ceased to be so small, until Haku touched the ground amid the moss and bracken, walking among the twigs and branches without making so much as a sound, surmounting each swelling hills without pause.

For some reason he had decided to take the long way home: walking instead of flying, picking a path unknown to her among the tall ceiling of the pines. Chihiro began to doze in the heat, her head lolled against his cold shoulder.

But movement in the undergrowth tugged her awake.

The bell in her heart hummed as small creatures moved among the ferns.

She saw their tiny masks watching them intently.

Chihiro frowned, "There are more of them than before."

"Even more will come." Haku had gone cold again. He did not look at the lesser kami, "They seek the protection of the camphor tree. But what good it will do them I do not know."

"Huh?"

"The longer they stay in the mortal world the faster they will fade."

Chihiro started stock still in his arms. "What d'you mean they'll fade!?"

"The rules of this world apply to all kami, Chihiro. Large and small, great or weak: if they are not strong enough to endure they will tire and fade."

"T-that's awful!"

"It is life, Chihiro. At least here they will find peace before their end."

For once his seemingly unbreakable calm did little to soothe her. She couldn't help but think about the maskless things in the Spirit World. The Forgotten? Was that what Cinna called them? Chihiro shuddered at the memory of their empty burning eyes.

"W-what were those things? The ones without masks?"

He stiffened almost unperceivably, as if shrinking from the subject, "They were once kami. Kami who have suffered so much their pain comes alive. It has consumed them, which is why they have no masks. They have forgotten themselves. All they know is hunger and pain." Cold seemed to emanate form Haku until it pushed back even the humid heat of the day, "They eat other kami in an attempt to ease that pain, but in doing so they move even further from peace."

It was a selfish question, but she had to know. "T-they can't come over here, right?"

"No. The way is closed to them. They can only cross if someone opens the way for them. They are a _disease_. A _horror_ among my kind. And one that has grown more and more prevalent as of late."

"W-why?" Chihiro stole a glance at his grim face and was disturbed by his disquiet. And she did not miss how he slowed, turning inward as lines pinched his usually smooth brow.

"Our worlds are one. They are the two sides of a coin, separate planes that always touch but never co-exist. One cannot exist without the other. But our world is far more fragile. What happens in the mortal world echoes far more loudly in our world. Humans once knew that and took care. But no more," Her heart sank at the quiet despair in his voice. "Your world has forgotten us."

Chihiro tried to imagine a world without kami. In spite of the terror and the thousands of unknown dangers she now faced, Chihiro couldn't fathom living in a world devoid of wonder and magic.

She'd almost lost that once.

Never again.

"Not everyone's stopped believing. I meet children at every book signing who say they still believe. I meet some adults too. I'm sorry I got lost for a while, but I've found my way again." She tightened her hands on his kimono, breathing in the smell of rain as she turned her face into his shoulder, "And I meant it when I said I'd take care of this place. That means the kami too, even the little ones."

"I know, Chihiro." Her insides thrilled as the gentleness in his voice even if he remained still as stone, "That is why I must take care of you."

Haku carried her in silence after that. And the trees began to thin. From the crest of the ridge she looked down into the west side of the property. Over the tangles of wide wasabi leaves, rice stalks, and tall nodding grass she could the blue tiles of the Onsen's roof. That was something else she needed to fix.

"Home."

Chihiro hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud until Haku answered.

"Yes. Home."

The fields seemed to blur by as they dropped down the hill like they were riding the south wind, cutting up the worn path to the back porch. A gust hit the maple trees as the dragon set her down. Limping forward, she turned the latch and came into the kitchen only to hear an argument come rolling in from the hall.

"Do I look like I give a _damn_ what the fox says!?" Lin was close to a panic, "Tell me where she is and tell me _now_!"

"Wot makes y'think aye know!?" Cinna yowled back furiously, "Y'think aye'd be 'ere if aye knew?! Aye gotta _wait_ , same's you!"

"I've been waiting _three_ days, _you stupid cat!_ Where's that fox anyway!? Suzume! _Suzume!"_

" _Leave off!"_ Cinna hissed, "'E ain' stupid, y'shrew! ' _E's exhausted!"_

"Who you callin' a shrew, shorty?!"

" _Oi!_ Aye ain' short!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Aniyaku started placating as Chihiro struggled up the stairs, coming down to the great hall, "Can we please calm down?"

" _No!"_

Chihiro watched Lin and Cinna bellow in perfect union as they rounded on the squat frogman. The poor fellow sat down hard, cowering as he threw up his hands in surrender. She didn't miss that the cat was still wearing her tail and ears, which swiveled to the hall as she hovered in the archway. As Cinna turned her eyes dilated, going completely black as her tail bristled out into a perfect brush.

" _CHIHIRO!"_

The cat leapt over the table and tackled her, sending Chihiro sprawling backward. Wind eddied through the hall as Haku caught her before she fell, holding them both upright. But the cat couldn't care less who was holding them up. She was purring and purring, rubbing her face in the filthy yukata, squeezing her waist until her ribs creaked.

"Aye'm _s'glad_ yer alright, kiddo! Aye w'worried _sick!_ Suzume came back bu' he didn' say nothin'! 'E just _disappeared_ so all aye c'do wuz think t' _worst_! Aye though aye wuz _never_ gonna see y'again!"

"H-hi, Cinna." She hugged the cat back, smoothing a hand over her silky black hair.

Chihiro faltered as Haku let her go.

And the cat dragged her to a rude seat on the floor.

Curling up in her lap as she continued to purr.

But they both came up short.

Looking up at Haku as he flew back against the hallway wall as if shoved.

That stupid unfeeling mask slapped over his face until it seemed he had hardened to stone. But in his jade eyes was such intense expression of shame Chihiro didn't know what to think. She followed his gaze back to the great room and was almost burned again by the blistering hate in the Lin's eyes.

" _You!_ " She spat at Haku, all the while trembling with fury. " _You left us!"_


	15. Chapter 15

"Miss Lin, please don't!" Aniyaku reluctantly plucked on her tattered indigo apron.

 _"Shut up, frogman!"_ Lin bit back, shoving his him out of her way with her only hand.

Chihiro didn't miss Haku's eyes as they slid from her burned face to the emptiness at her left shoulder. And he flinched as Lin stabbed a finger at him. Turning his face away, Haku stared off into nothing as his cool features cracked, brow contorting asLin hissed between her teeth.

"You _..._ you _snake_! _You left us!_ "

"I..." Haku cast about, "I did not know..."

Chihiro was practically sitting on his feet, which was the only reason she heard him. It was barely more than a whisper

"Of course you didn't!" Lin made him flinch again as she continued to hurl her hatred at him, "You didn't even _land_! You didn't _look_ to see if any of us were left! You flew away even as we _shouted_ and _screamed_ for you to come back! _We couldn't leave, you bastard!_ But not you! Oh, no! Not _great_ and _powerful_ Master Haku! You already got your name back! But not us! Our contracts tied us to that _stinking pit of rubble_! And you left us there to rot!"

Haku shut his eyes, shaking now as if he couldn't bear to hear another word. But he remained as if pinned in place.

"I am sorry…" He whispered desolately

"You're sorry? You're sorry!?" Lin hushed as she began quaking with rage, _"Sorry doesn't mean anything from you because they're dead! DEAD!_ Picked off in the night! _Ripped_ from my hands until they _took my arm_ with them!" Ashen and blinded by wrath, she hurled a bath tile at him and missed. It bounced off of the wall, clattering to the ground in the hallway. She was screaming now. " _I hate you! I HATE YOU!_ "

The shadows beneath her feet darkened and rippled ominously just as the garden sliders tore open.

" _ENOUGH!"_

Suzume erupted into the room. Haggard and muddy, he was still flecked with black blood. And the fox's kimono was thin and gauzy as if spun from moonlight. A pair of perfectly white fox ears protruded from his spider silk hair as the brush of his tail lashed beneath the hem of his robes. Lin sat down hard as she scrambled back from the cold fire in his gold eyes.

"I _cannot_ revoke your invitation to this house, sable!" Suzume pointed his flute at the reedy woman, making her flinch, "But if you teeter again on bringing madness into this world I will _not_ hesitate to remove you from it! _Understood?_ "

Wordless nodding, Lin dropped her head onto her folded knees, trembling visibly. Then Suzume whirled to Aniyaku, who instantly supplicated at the fox's feet.

"Take her to the guest wing and see that she stays there!"

" _Y-yes, Suzume-dono! Right away, Suzume-dono!"_

"And stop calling me that!"

Still groveling, Aniyaku bowed his way over to Lin. Slinging the shell-shocked woman's remaining arm over his shoulder, he helped her stand, guiding her out onto the garden walkway, around the corner, and out of sight. Without a word, Cinna unwound herself from Chihiro's lap. Flattened against the wall, the cat crept down into the kitchen. Chihiro pulled herself upright with the help of the slider, wordlessly reached for Haku. But he flinched back, refusing to look at her as he retreated beyond her touch. Turning, he flew up into the second story so quickly his passing sent a wind curling down the hall. At a loss, she stared after him trying to decide whether to follow or stay.

"Do not follow."

She whirled to find Suzume staring after Haku. As before, he looked after the dragon with a pitying expression. But it fled, replaced with stark disquiet as his gold eyes slid to her. He took a step backwards. And if only for a moment, Suzume looked afraid.

"Child... What are you?!"

Chihiro gaped back, still grasping the doorjamb, trying to think of something to say. "Umm… I'm m-me?"

Suzume shook his head, still staring at her like he expected her to sprout a third eye or spontaneously burst into flames. "Only the strongest of Kami can bare a Forgotten's touch. But you… You're just a human! I left your dragon to mourn you! You!" He pointed at her with almost transparent hands, "You should _not_ be alive!"

Okay, Chihiro did not need to be reminded about _that_. Fleeing as her insides tried to unravel, she limped down the hall into the kitchen, giving Cinna a fright. The cat scrambled to catch the sardine can she'd been licking clean, shoving it behind her back, shrinking into the corner of the nook as Chihiro came at her. because she needed something, anything to distract her from the fact that she's almost been killed.

"Show me your hands!"

Reluctantly, the cat held out her filthy claws, revealing they were still transparent in spite of the fish.

 _"What do you think you are doing!?"_

They jumped in unison as Suzume barked behind them. The sardine can clattered to the ground as Chihiro whirled to face the fox. He was scowling down at her like she'd committed some mortal sin. Pushing past him, she discovered the curry was gone. So was the rice. The pots had been washed and put away. At least Lin had something to eat while she was waiting.

"I'm getting something for both of you to eat!"

Chihiro put the pot back in the sink, filling it with water as she found the plums had been put away in the fridge. Chihiro limped the bowl over to the table and put a big purple plum right into Cinna's hands. As the cat stuffed it into her mouth pit and all Chihiro once again circumvented the fox. He towered in her wake like a persistant shadow.

"Stop that this instant! You should be resting!" Suzume got right in her way as she struggled to heave the pot of water onto the stove, pointing his see-thru hand back at the hall, "Go at once!"

"Will you sit down?!" Chihiro demanded in exasperation, forced to put the pot on the ground. It was that or drop it.

"I will not! Not when you can barely stand."

Patience frayed.

Still more than scared and twice as confused by what had happened.

Chihiro planted her hands on her hips and shouted back.

" _I said sit down!"_

As if his knees had dissolved, Suzume sat at her feet like an obedient dog, looking absolutely shocked by the fact that he had done so. Cinna busted up laughing. Hammering on the table with her fist, the cat fell over and rolled about on the orange cushions.

" _Hah!_ Good doggie!" Cinna howled, all the while pointing, "Make 'im roll over next, kiddo!"

But the cat silenced, hiding under a cushion as the fox turned a scathing glare in her direction. And it took Chihiro a moment to realize what she'd done.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… I -I meant sit at the table!"

Suzume sprang up as if plucked from the floor by strings, marching wooden limbed to the table before plunking down opposite the cat. And he caught the edge of the table, gripping the wood so tightly it snapped and splintered.

" _I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ Chihiro shrilled. But her apologies were cut short as Suzume threw up one of his see-through hands.

" _Not. Another. Word."_ He grated from beneath the veil of his silver hair.

Heaving the pot up onto the stove, Chihiro shut up and lurched back to the fridge, pawing through the insides until she found a wall of prettily packaged fancy mochi. Locally made from the look of them. Grabbing three trays, pulling off and tossing the tops, not even bothering to put them on plates, she dumped the containers onto the table.

Both Suzume and Cinna sat bolt upright as they surveyed the pastries.

With eyes that had gone perfectly round, the cat looked at her as if she had become a saint. "Ba-chan _never_ lets us have sweets fer dinner!"

"Ikedakemas…" Suzume muttered, quickly snatching up a pink dumpling, which went into his mouth whole.

" _Oi!"_ Cinna grabbed one of the trays, hunkering over it protectively, "Don' eat all the momos!"

Chihiro didn't realize she was hovering beside the table, anxiously watching the kami eat until Suzume waved a transparent hand at the stove.

"Tea!"

Finally she was getting the hand of lighting the stove! With the pot on to boil, she whipped up matcha and returned with two steaming cups. Cinna was too busy stuffing her face to notice the cup yet, but the fox took the mug directly from her hands, downing it even through it was piping hot! As he gulped audibly, color flooded him. Russet orange spilled across his kimono like fall stealing across the maple trees, fading to onyx at hem and cuff as his hair ran black like a freshly inked paint brush. With a contented sigh, he set down his empty cup, sinking back. And she couldn't help but be sad as his tail and comely pointed ears faded, hiding once again. All the same, her heart swelled with gladness to see him whole.

"Show me your hands."

He flicked her an irritable gold glance, holding up one perfectly whole palm as his other hand circled the trays of mochi, fingers twitching. Cinna threw out her hands to show they were solid before yanking up the bench top and pulling out one of the plum wine crocks Nani sent.

"Gotta drink w'me, kiddo! S'good luck!" She practically shoved Chihiro to a seat on the bench as she darted to the cupboards, " _Sit, sit, sit!_ Aye can git t'cups!"

Watching the cat to make sure she was not looking, Suzume put the best mochi from his platter on her tray. Then he put Cinna's tea in front of Chihiro.

"You might as well drink that. I do not think Cinna is interested in tea."

"T-thanks." Chihiro curled her hands around the cup as the cat continued to clatter and dig her way through the cupboards. "Is this enough to eat? Should I make something else?"

"Cease fretting, child! I assure you this was more than enough!" After a long moment of chewing mochi, Suzume bowed his head, muttering in a far gentler voice meant only for her. "O-Inari-sama knows the depths of my gratitude for your safe return. I would make them know to you as well."

Stunned by the kind words, she could only stare at the table top. And somewhat awkwardly, the fox pressed on.

"Pardon the selfishness of my inquiry, but have you word from Reika?"

"N-no? Hidé said she wasn't s'posed to be back yet. But that was three days ago."

"I see…" The fox's face tightened with poorly hidden apprehension.

"Neh, kiddo!?" Cinna called back, "Where's the cups?"

Looking over her shoulder she started, finding the kitchen completely torn apart. And the cat was perched on top of the refrigerator, digging around in the cupboard above the icebox. The only cupboard she hadn't opened was the one under the stove, exactly where the cups were stored.

"P-pardon, Lady Sen?"

Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin as Little Green Frog spoke from the top of the kitchen stairs. With spitting foxfire crackling over his head, Suzume was on his feet, glaring at the tiny kami who retreated behind the curtains with a strangled _ribbet_.

"What do you want, frogman!?" the fox growled as his kimono darkened.

"F-forgive the intrusion, Suzume-dono!" The curtains shook as little green hands folded under the hem, "B-but we smelled food and the g-girls are hungry!" There was a bit of harried whispering behind the curtain, _"No, he won't eat you! Yubaba didn't eat you, now did she? Now go greet the great lord and lady properly!"_

The drape parted as Hiko and Ginka skirted the wall, coming down into the kitchen. Their pale faces were all eyes as they clung to one another. And the green tiles of the wall them showed right through their tattered pink and yellow uniforms. After a second they seemed to remember to bobbed low bows.

"G-g'evening, Lady Sen!" They squeaked like mice: tiny frightened mice. "G'g'evening Suzume-d-dono!"

And the fox transformed as he stared at the kami children. Abruptly the foxfire fizzled and winked out as anger ran out of him like water, until Suzume was left with nothing but the endless sorrow hidden beneath his usual irritability. Turning on his heel, he fled the kitchen, disappearing out the back door. Once again left in the eye of a storm she didn't understand, Chihiro looked after him.

"G'bye, Suzume-dono!" Little Green Frog called anxiously as he came between the part in the curtains.

Chihiro's insides tightened with worry as she looked over the girls. She was pretty good with kids. Of all the people who stood in line at her signings, she liked the children the best. And it was hard to believe that she had probably worked along side these girls at Yubaba's bathhouse. Smiling kindly, beckoning them to the table. Chihiro held out the untouched tray of sweets.

"Do you like mochi?"

With gasps, Hiko and Ginka bolted over, hovering uncertainly as they looked between her and the sweets as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

"It's okay." She assured them, putting the styrofoam tray in their hands.

That was all it took. At once they were stuffing their faces with handfuls of the pastries.

" _Oi!"_ The cat meowed petulantly from on top of the fridge, "Leave me some!"

Hiko and Ginka shrieked, dropping the mochi as they threw themselves at Chihiro, cowering into her filthy yukata.

"N-no, no! Don't be afraid. She's a nice kitty." Chihiro spared an exasperated glance at the cat as she tried to soothe the girls, "There's plenty more, Cinna."

"But aye'm still hungry!" Cinna gathered up the dropped mochi, dusting them off before shoving three into her mouth.

"Then sit down!" Chihiro helped the girls up onto the bench, pushing the other mochi at them in addition to the bowl of plums, "I was going to make some udon anyway. You too, Little Frog. Please come sit down."

"Y-yes, Lady Sen." He bowed hastily before hopping over to the table and scrambling up beside the yuna.

"Fine…" The cat tucked up onto the bench opposite them, pulling the crock across the table to hug it protectively, "But yer gonna drink' wit me!"

"No objections," Little Green waved a webbed hand cheerfully.

As Chihiro stood and pulled several packages of udon from the fridge, the cat called after her cajolingly.

"Neh, kiddo? Will y'get us some cups?" The cat shrank as her dilating eyes fixed on the burners beneath the pot, "Aye'm afraid of the fire."

Chihiro blinked, looking at the blue flame in confusion. Afraid of fire?

"C-could we have five glasses, please?" Little Green pipped up.

"Five!?" The cat looked impressed, "You really gonna drink five!?"

He whispered behind his hand, nodding at the yuna, "For the girls."

Cinna lashed her tail about, "They ain't old 'nough t'drink!"

"Just a nip," Little Green pressed, casting an anxious glance at the little yuna. The girls were grinning from ear to ear, licking the powdered sugar from the trays. And the frogman hushed, "It's the only way they'll get any sleep."

Chihiro's protest died on her lips and she produced five small cups from the shelves under the burner.

"Where's yer's?" Cinna growled as she broke the seal and began to pour.

"I'm not drinking."

" _T'hell you ain't!"_ The cat pushed her cup at Chihiro as she sloshed the crock, grinning toothily as she found it full enough, "Aye get t'bottle! _Kampai!_ "

"Kampai!" Little Green cheered, clinking his cup against the carafe before they threw back the wine.

Hesitantly, Chihiro followed suit. The gulp burned its way all the way down to her stomach. Already it was simmering in her cheeks. Because the kitchen was sweltering hot! Sparing a glance out the back door she found the sky perfectly blue. The cicadas were already singing, drowning out any birds in the field with their raucous constant singing.

"Woo!" Little Green breathed, "That's good stuff." With a frown, Chihiro watched over her shoulder as Cinna refilled his glass. "Thank you, Lady Cinna."

" _Hah!"_ The cat pounded a fist on the table, pointing at the frog as she called over to her, "Hear that, kiddo!? 'E called me ah lady! _Me!_ " She held out her crock for another toast, "Yer alright, frogman!"

" _Kampai!"_ They cheered in unison.

Chihiro tried not to smile.

" _Blegh!"_ Hiko grimaced down into her cup as they clinked glasses again.

Ginka tugged on Little Green's kimono sleeve, "Something's wrong with the plum drink, uncle frog!"

"S'good fer yeh," Cinna assured them, waving encouragingly, "Go on! Drink up!"

Hesitantly, they emptied their glasses, going absolutely pink in the face.

"Woo!" Ginka giggled as she mimicked Little Green.

"How can you drink that!?" Hiko stared askance at her friend.

"Dunno…" She ran her finger round the cup and licked it, "S'not all bad."

"No more for the girls!" Chihiro called over as she dropped the udon and the flavoring packets into the bubbling water, mopping at her face with a dish towel as she stirred. Gods, she wanted a bath and a nap!

"Can I have some more, Miss Cinna?" Ginka chimed.

"I said no more!" Chihiro barked, making the cat cowered for a moment before she nicked the cup from the yuna's fingers, knocking it back before returning it empty.

"Sorry, girlies. Chihiro says no."

" _Awww!"_ They sang in unison.

With an exasperated sigh Chihiro ladled out the soup, ferrying four bowls to the table, trying not to slosh as she limped, "Eat!"

Slurping loudly, the girls did as they were told. Especially Cinna.

"Does your leg hurt, Lady Sen?"

"No." She lied, "I'm fine." But Chihiro came up short as Little Green Frog frowned at his meal sadly. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! T-thank you, Lady Sen!" He curled his tiny hands around the rim of the bowl, making it look absolutely huge. And he looked back at the kitchen stairs, "It's just I know the others are probably hungry too."

Chihiro stared, struck by the change in him. At the bath house he had been more than greedy. That same greed had transformed No Face into a monster. But a great change had taken place in the kami. She could see it in the way he kept fearfully darting his eyes around the kitchen, like he was afraid something was about to jump out at them any second. He kept looking back at the girls too, if only to make sure they had enough to eat.

And it didn't take much to figure out why.

She couldn't image the horrors he'd faced.

Turning away to keep them from seeing the tears in her eyes, Chihiro went about fixing trays for Lin, Yoshi and O-Natsumi-san. Blinking rapidly, she distracted herself by listening in on their conversation.

"Why y'keep callin' 'er tha'!?" Cinna slurped down a noodle she held up between her claws. The girls giggled and pointed, mimicking her and making a mess of the table cloth as they did.

"Huh?" Little Green struggled to drink broth from the bowl until Chihiro brought him a spoon. "Thank you, Lady Sen!"

"Y'did it again! 'Er name's not Sen. S'Chihiro."

"That's right! I forgot you got your name back!"

"How d'yeh misplace yer name!?" Cinna's ears flattened as her tail bristled out, "That's like loosing your mask!"

Indifferently, he reached out to pick a plum from the bowl. Once again it dwarfed him, "We had to give them up when we went to work at the bath house. Was part of our contact. Guess mine's gone forever now."

The cat's red eyes went perfectly round, "Y'lost yer name!?"

"We all did." Little Green shrugged, obviously used to it, "I'm just glad the magic holding us to the bath house eventually wore off! The contracts must have burned or… something…" He ceased chewing the plum, slowly turning grave as his eyes went distant and wide with remembered fear, "Otherwise we'd've been stuck there." The frogman spared a worried glance at the little yuna only to find them dozing in their seats.

Chihiro distributed mochi from a fourth package onto the trays, coming over to take plums from the bowl, putting them along side the soup.

"Will you help me carry these to the guest hall?"

"Of course!" Little Green jumped down, "Common girls."

"But I'm sleepy!" Ginko whined, rubbing her eye. Hiko had already tipped over onto her shoulder,

"You can have a nap after we help Lady Sen!"

"But don't we have to scrub the floors?" Hiko yawned widely, climbing down as she blinked blearily.

"No one's scrubbing floors today," Chihiro murmured.

She handed out the trays, surprised as Cinna came forward willingly. Little Green wasn't big enough to carry one, but he fell in line with the rest of the kami. Wordlessly they followed her up the stairs and down the hall. It was overwhelmingly sunny outside. Light seemed to stream into the Onsen from every open slider. Birds sang and the distant creek laughed and laughed. But the day's cheer could not touch the heavy gloom gathered in the guest wing.

Chihiro came up short at the beginning of the hallway.

"Whoa!" Cinna sat down beside her feet, "That's n'good…"

The corridor seemed to reject the light, going dark and quiet as cold percolated across the wood floors. Sorrow rolled out from under the last two doors like water seeping through the earth. It lifted up to hang in the rafters like a miasma of incense smoke. Squaring her shoulders, trying to ignore the uneasy prickle that skittered up her spin, Chihiro continued down the hall.

"See how brave Lady Sen is girls?" Little Green called softly from behind her, "Be brave like Lady Sen!"

Going hot in the cheeks, Chihiro spared a glance back at the little yuna only to find them pale and fearful, lingering on the threshold. But they after a moment they skittered forward to hide in her shadow. Even Cinna slunk after them, bowed reluctantly with flattened ears.

Putting down her tray and kneeling with a great effort, gods her leg hurt, Chihiro knocked on the frame of the first door. After a moment Aniyaku and O-Natsumi squeezed through a crack in the slider. They were more than transparent, so Chihiro looked right through them into the room.

Lin's back was against the far wall.

Her head bowed in abject despair.

Her only hand was resting on Yoshi's shoulder.

He was curled up in a tight ball beside her, face pillowed in his arms.

Both of them were more than sheer.

Like shadows.

Like ghosts.

But there was nothing dangerous inside.

Only bleak, overwhelming grief.

Chihiro picked up the tray and held it out as the slider snicked shut behind them, ready to force it into the old yuna's faded hands if necessary. But Anikayu didn't seem to have that problem. The frogman snatched the tray out of Cinna's hands, almost choking on the soup. Pop! He snapped back into solidity. Her duty done, the cat darted down the hallway and exited the hall into the garden via the closest slider.

O-Natsumi gazed wearily at the food Chihiro held then shook her head. The wrinkles on her gray face deepened with sorrow as she glanced back at the door. "They will not eat."

"B-but they're _fading!_ " Chihiro hissed, trying to keep a grip on herself.

The former assistant manager wiped his mouth guiltily before glancing at the little yuna, "Send the girls. Yoshi and Lin are less likely to tell them no."

"W-we don't wanna go in there!" Hiko stammered as her eyes devoured her face. She backed up until she bumped into Ginka, "It's s-scary!"

"Remember what I told you?" Little Green murmured encouragingly as he went to the slider, "Be brave like Lady Sen."

Blinking rapidly, Ginka took a deep breath and squared her shoulder, puffing out her chest as she tried to look fearless. As she did her yellow kimono sharpened. It became clean and pretty with golden butterflies. And she matched through a crack in the slider as the littlest frogman drew it open.

"Good girl!" He smiled encouragingly.

" _Wait!"_ Hiko hushed as she darted after her friend. Her kimono blushed a deep fuchsia as she disappeared inside before Little Green shut the slider.

Finally Chihiro did force the tray into O-Natsumi's hands.

"Thank you!" The old yuna bowed low over her hands before dropping all decorum and hastily consuming the food. As she ate, becoming more and more solid with every bite, Chihiro stared at the bare floors until she couldn't stand it any longer. Once again the question burst from her.

"I need you to tell me what happened to the bath house."

Natsumi felt perfectly still. "I will wait her for the girls. You two go with Lady Sen."

"B-but!?" Aniyaku sputtered. He had gone absolutely pale.

"I said go!" She bit hoarsely, "You know more than all of us! Tell her _everything_!" Thumping the floor with a fist as her gray eyes flashed with anger, "The Gods will know if you don't!"

"Y-yes, O-Natsumi-san!" He bowed his head dutifully.

Chihiro pulled herself up on the doorframe, "I… I'll make us some tea."

The frogman followed in her shadow as she went back into the kitchen. But as she whipped the matcha it was Little Green Frog who spoke first.

"Kami came to the bath house to relax. It was one of the few places in our world where they could shed their anger or their sadness or their hurt. I was proud to work there, even though Yubaba terrified me, even though she took my name and made it so I could never leave. Because I was helping. We were all helping." He bowed his face into his hands, _"But I didn't know! I didn't, I swear to Holy O-Inari-sama!"_

Chihiro put down her whisk, staring in utter confusion, "K-know what?"

"Tell her, Aniyaku!" Little Green glared from between his fingers and once again the former assistant manager paled.

"There was nothing I could do!" He countered defensively, "What was I supposed to do!? Go against Yubaba!? _Hah!_ She would've turned me into a pig and eaten me!"

" _Just tell her!"_

"I'm getting to it!" Aniyaku bite back, sweeping off his red hat to mop at the sweat beading on his brow. He waved a hand at her, "You humans… _How I envy you_! You think nothing of a haircut or a good trantrum! But not Kami, especially the old ones! Ever part of us is alive! So when a spirit comes to the bathhouse to unwind and cast off their sorrows, those sorrow keep on going! They would wiggle off and cause havoc somewhere if not for our magic! You see, the ailments dissolve into Himeji's special bathwater and get washed away! Why would kami keep coming to us if they could just boil themselves in a pot and get the same effects!?

"But that's where we come in! It's part of our job to filter out the daemons and see that they are carefully purified. Of course we provide all kinds of additional services: foods, massages, manicures and pedicures." Aniyaku spread his hands pragmatically, "For a price of course."

His enduring greed made her sick to her stomach, but she passed it by, focusing on a gem he'd dropped, "How do you purify a daemon?"

"There are many ways. But fire is the best." Aniyaku's eyes went to the blue flame under the kettle. "Why do you think we had such a big smoke stack?"

" _You burn them alive!?"_ Chihiro was appalled, _"T-that's awful!"_

"Not just any fire! It has to be sacred fire: _mortal_ fire! And we weren't burning them alive! We were setting them _free_! Once purified they're absorbed back into the spirit world. We _never_ destroyed them! To do so would upset the balance!"

"But you _didn't_ set them free, did you!?" Little Green Frog cut in hotly.

"I told you that was _Yubaba's_ decision! _Not_ mine or Chichiyaku's!"

"You could've tolk Himeji! He would've stood up to Yubaba!"

Suddenly the bell in Chihiro's chest rang with understanding. And her insides went bitter cold as she remembered the black bottomless pit infested with agonized wriggling daemons. Trapped forever in the belly of the bath house with nothing to sustain them but suffering. She and Haku had fallen there directly from Yubaba's office.

"You stopped cleaning them! You _left_ them there in the dark!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Aniyaku denied her acusation, " _Yubaba_ left them!"

" _Why!?_ " Chihiro all but wailed as she gripped the edge of the sink.

"Because it was too hard and too _expensive!_ Have you any idea how dangerous mortal fire is!?" Aniyaku wilted with shame as he hid his face in his hat, "Yubaba didn't see any profit in it! She figured she could shore up the wards and forget about them. Usually they'd fade away on their own. We never imaged that they might consolidate and get stronger!"

" _Oh Gods…"_ The wheels in her head started whirring as slowly pieces began to fit, "You said it followed you! So that thing in the ghost village came from…" She couldn't finish, "It got loose and destroyed the bath house, didn't it!? _How did it get loose!?_ "

Chihiro didn't realize she had come forward to the nook until she was all but towering over Aniyaku. The little frogman was cowering beneath his folded hands, supplicating.

"S-something happened in the human world that weakened the bathhouse wards! I don't know what! I swear before the Gods, I don't know! All I know is in the middle of the night the bath house just… just _ripped_ apart!" Trembling with remembered terror, the words poured out of the frogman, "And… and then _they_ were _everywhere_! They _ate_ everything and anyone in their path! I was there when they ate Yubaba! They just swallowed her whole, getting bigger and bigger as they ate each other! It was horrible! _Horrible!_ " He let out a shuddering sob, "I… I think they tore up the pipes. B-because steam backed up and the boilers _exploded!_ I think that's what killed Himeji, but I can't be sure…"

Aniyaku reached into the pockets of his kimono sleeves, spreading coarse salt across the table top with shaking webbed fingers.

"I shut myself up in the salt cellar until the _screaming_ stopped… They don't like salt," he muttered faintly, still huddled under his arms.

Little Green Frog sniffed, "That's where Miss Lin found him. Buried up to his nose in salt." His eyes went round with awe as he spoke of the burned woman, "Miss Lin's the one who pulled me out of the rubble. She gathered up everyone she could find and kept us all down in the salt cellar."

The little frogman hesitated, casting a grieved look at the ceiling, "Miss Lin's the only one that went out. She's the only that got us food. After she saw Master Haku she used the last of our magic to go over into the mortal world looking for you. She said you'd help us. And you saved us just like Miss Lin saved us! Just like Master Haku saved us." He sniffed, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve, "Its not Master Haku's fault that he didn't see us. We were all hiding. Please don't be mad at Miss Lin. She's just sad. She thinks it's her fault that she couldn't save the others... Especially Ume-san…"

Aniyaku straightened, blinking down at the salt. He swept at the grains stuck to the side of his face, staring in horror at the bits. With harried motions he swept them off the table top and stuffed them back in his sleeves. "W-will it come here?"

"No." Chihiro hugged herself as she stood in the middle of the kitchen, trying to feel the warmth of the sun that poured through the window behind her, falling over her shoulders to pool at her feet. But she remained cold. "Haku says it can't cross into the mortal world."

" _P-please don't make me go back!"_ The former assistant manager clambered off the bench to supplicate at her feet, _"Please don't send me back! I'd rather fade then be eaten!"_

At a loss, Little Green Frog looked down at his former master with a mixture of pity and dislike. And Chihiro pulled herself free of the frogman's salty fingers, filling his hands instead with a mug of green tea.

"No one's going back, Aniyaku. And no one's gonna fade." She quietly announced to the room at large, knowing full and well that many ears were listening, "This is your home now. I'll take care of you. All of you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chihiro left the frogmen to their tea and went straight to the bath wing. After scrubbing her skin so hard it turned lobster red, she climbed into her favorite tub, soaking in spite of the fact that it was ridiculously humid. The water burbled over the edge of the tub, trickling down her shoulders from the rocks behind her. She listened to the trickle, working up enough courage to tuck up her leg and looked at the burn mark.

Her insides constricted as she stared.

It was a perfect palm print.

Fingers fanned out as if to grip her thigh.

But it was huge. Her hand easily fit inside the red puckered edges.

And her fingertips tingled jarringly as she realized the mark was cold to the touch in spite of the steaming water. Plunging her leg back under the surface, she hugged knees, trying not to panic. But dread drove her out of the tub and into the clean indigo yukata she was beginning to favor. She left the old one on the floor intending to come back and burn it later. Letting her hair drip, she shuffled out of the bath wing and up stairs, coming to stand outside Haku's room.

The door was closed.

But he was inside.

The smell of rain was breathing under his door.

Shifting from foot to foot, Chihiro rationalized why it was okay to knock. He had to be getting better at keeping his emotions in check because it wasn't raining. So it couldn't hurt to knock, could it? She very much wanted to feel safe right now. It was _really_ hard to feel safe when a monster had left an imprint of its palm on your leg! But before she could knock the slider snicked open, revealing the dragon inside.

Haku was curled up in a tight loop, taking up the whole room even as he tried to make himself small. And once again her book was pinned open under his claw. It was an illustrated page. She recognized the drawing of Lin. Haku's head was draped across his golden forearms, turned away. He didn't look up.

"C-can I come in?" She stammered, hovering on the threshold.

He let out a melancholy sigh, sending the pages between his talons whipping back and forth as the wind eddied around the room. That was permission enough for Chihiro. She was across the room before she knew it, perched on the edge of flattened futon that protruded beneath his body.

"S-sorry…" She hugged her knees to keep herself from shaking, "I'm just a little freaked out."

Chihiro went stock still as Haku's tail lifted over her head only to gently drape across her feet. With another soft rumble, he shifted to make room for her at the center of his coil. She scooted back, turning so she could burry her face in the fur on his back, trying to hug his girth only to fail.

"Is it okay if I just stay here for a while?" She whispered, "Until I don't feel so scared anymore?"

He nuzzled the back of her head, making her damp hair fly all over the place as he blew another concerned sigh. Chihiro let out a deep breath as he tucked his head behind her. The weight of it against her back felt so very good. After a moment all she could hear was the heavy thud of his heart. She couldn't even hear the cicadas. And she was nodding already. The heat was present, but the dragon kept her pleasantly cool.

Was it her imagination or was Haku humming?

Or maybe he was singing.

But she couldn't hear anymore, because she was asleep.

"Chihiro?"

Rolling over, she tried to burrow back into his fur.

"Nnnn…" She mumbled irritably. " _Sleeping_ …"

Her hands spread out, moving back and forth seekingly. And her brain tripped over itself as she discovered his pelt had disappeared. Beneath her fingers now was nothing but hard coldness. Blinking up into his sea green eyes, Chihiro realized her head was pillowed on Haku's hip. She could feel the cold length of his thighs folded against her back. She was pretty much curled up in his lap.

Somehow she'd managed to get her hand up inside his kimono!

The clasp at the neck was undone, letting the front fall open. And her palm was spread over his bare chest. A second ago she'd been stroking his skin, fascinated by how smooth it was! Whatever blood was left in her body went right into her face. You probably could've melted plutonium on her cheeks. Haku, however, didn't seem to mind her nomadic palm. He was reclined on one arm, gently smoothing his free hand over her hair.

"Chihiro," Reluctantly his eyes went off into the dark, "The phone is ringing."

"Eh!?" She jolted upright, finally noticing the buzzing coming from somewhere in the room. She tried to stand too quickly and failed, because her legs had fallen asleep. "Where is it!?"

The room was dark.

So was the sky outside the yellowed lace curtains.

Apparently she'd had quite a nap!

Wind went curling around the room as Haku put the receiver in her hands.

"H-hakuryo Onsen?"

Again, it was a question. Like she didn't know where she lived.

" _Thank the Gods!_ " Kiri cried from the other end, making her hold the receiver at arms length. She sounded seriously upset, "I've been tryin' to get hold of your for _days!_ I tried coming by I didn't see anyone… Suzume hates my guts so I didn't want to just barge in. I thought maybe you'd changed your mind an' _skipped town_ or maybe _you_ stared _hating_ me too or somethin'!"

"N-no! I'm not going anywhere! And I don't hate you at all, Kiri!" Chihiro floundered for something to say, some way to explain where she'd been, "I-I've been… um… indisposed."

"I'll say! You an' _Hidé_ both!" She nearly exploded, " _What the hell did you say to him!?_ He just took off! _Boom!_ His boat was gone! He didn't even file a travel plan with the harbormaster!"

Chihiro came up short as her insides emptied with shock.

Hidé left!?

The overwhelming sadness that flooded her in the wake of that revelation sent her spinning with confusion. Part of her knew why he probably left, the same part that wanted him to come back. And she pushed it away, trying to ignore its protests. But Chihiro was distracted as a guy piped up in the distance on the phone. He sounded surprisingly just like Kiri.

"I can _hear_ y'all the way down _here_ , Ki-Ki-chan!"

Chihiro blinked. Ki-ki-chan?!

" _Shut up, Kei! M'on the phone!"_ The temple maiden hollered back before continuing in hushed tones, "M'gonna come get you tomorrow morning, kay!? I need your help. Something's going on all over town too!"

Chihiro's chest clenched, "What's wrong?"

"Look, I can't talk about it right now, because _my stupid brother's listening!"_

"Not my fault you don't have volume control!" Kei called back distantly.

"I'll be there early and wake you up if I have to. Okay, bye!"

"No, wait! Kiri? Kiri!?"

The line hummed back. The temple maiden had hung up. With an aggravating sigh, Chihiro tipped over backwards onto the futon.

"What does the temple maiden want?"

"I don't know…" She started as his phantom hands took the phone from hers, putting it away wherever it belonged in the dark. But there was no missing the frosty dislike in Haku's voice. "Kiri never really makes any sense."

Absently Chihiro rubbed her thigh.

"How is your leg?"

"S'okay." She wasn't about to tell him about the cold numbness was still tingling in her muscles, going all the way down to the bone. At first she thought it was just asleep. Apparently not.

"Are you lying?"

She let out another gusty sigh as he called her out. _Again_.

"Sorry…"

"I do not understand why you keep truths from me. It makes me… _uncomfortable_." Haku knelt beside her. She could see the outline of his head in the light cast through the window by the moon.

"People lie for lots of reasons, Haku: good reason and bad reasons. Like I said, I'm a little scared… And I don't want you worrying about me."

"I will worry about you regardless," he continued coolly, "Now tell me truthfully, how does it feel?"

"It's cold." She hushed in spite of herself, "Even when I'm in the bath. And sometimes it gets… um… _tingly_."

He was quiet for a long moment, "May I see?"

Rolling onto her side as heat crept up into her face all over again, Chihiro carefully drew back the edge of her robe. Her exposed skin stood out in goose bumps that had nothing to do with the night air. Her chest squeezed and she tried not to jolt as his cold hands smoothed over the burn, covering it as he had before. The contact ignited that tight point of pleasure in the pit of her stomach. And her heart started up in her chest like a metronome set to allegro.

"It feels better when you do that."

"Then I shall continue to do so."

Chihiro dropped her forehead onto her folded arms. And the good things she had been feeling couldn't hold back the worries multiplying in her head. She tried holding her breath to keep them insides. But they churned and churned until they came spilling out all the same.

"Suzume said I shouldn't be alive…"

"The fox is too free with his judgments." Haku retorted sharply. But he softened as tense silence stretched between them, "Do not think upon it overly, Chihiro. It will do no good."

"B-but, _why_!?" She pressed as her shoulders tightened with anxiety, "Why didn't I _die_ if it should've _killed me_?!"

" _Please stop, Chihiro!"_ Haku implored in the barest of whispers. The world swam giddily as she found herself face up in his arms. He must've turned her. And he was bent over her with his frozen fingers stilling her lips, "I _do not_ like this conversation!"

Chihiro fell silent as his hand remained. Then it moved, swept across her face to brush the tangled hair from her eyes. She couldn't see his face. It was too dark. So she reached up. And her hands shook as they ran over the high planes of his frozen cheeks, up the bridge of his perfectly straight nose only to find his brow contorted with deep lines. She gently smoothed them with her fingers until they began to ease. Haku leaned his face into her touch, covering her hands with his other. Suddenly he was looking down at her. His eyes seem to shine in the dark. Only then did Chihiro see his face, see the look in his eyes that was once hidden. Her heart dipped as it felt like she was flying again, as if all of Izu was far beneath her. Haku's arm lifted her off the futon as his head bent towards her.

And she let her hands fall to frame his face.

Sitting up, Chihiro dove into the beautiful sea green ocean of his eyes.

Seizing the front of his shirt, pulling him to her, she kissed him!

Kissed him!

And her insides sang with anticipation as his hands surged into her hair, cradling her neck as he pursued her just as eagerly. Haku bent her back in his arms until she felt faint beneath the fervor that spilled out of him. It soaked through the fabric of her body, but she wanted more, as much as she could take. And her palms spread out across his chest, once again slipping inside his kimono as she drew them down, running her fingers over the hard hollow of his stomach. Inexplicably he pulled back, leaving her giddy and reeling as his frozen hands held her at arms length.

" _S-stop!"_ He gasped. She could feel him trembling. _"P-please!"_

"Why? What's wrong?" Chihiro was breathing heavily, trying to ignore the disappointment stomping around in her stomach. Because her insides were aching with the need to keep going; she most definitely did _not_ want to stop!

"I… I am _afraid!_ " Haku's sharp whisper cooled her insides, but only a tiny bit, "I… I do not want to hurt you!"

Chihiro tried to pull him close again, "How could you hurt me?"

"Please listen… This?" He gently spread one of her hands over his chest. "This is a mask, Chihiro. It is a _garment_. It is _not_ what I am."

She tightened her fingers on the edge of his kimono, feeling the fabric stretch. Beneath it his cool bare skin remained solid and smooth. And she pulled stubbornly, very much wanting to get back to what they'd been doing a moment prior.

"You feel real enough to me…"

Again he resisted, trying to explain things she didn't want to hear, "That is because I _will_ myself to feel real. And I feel that attention slip when you… _distract_ me."

Distract?!

That was putting it lightly!

"I trust you."

"Chihiro…" Her insides thrilled as he leaned towards her but stopped as he rested his forehead against hers. The fringe of his hair tickled her nose as his voice swelled with affection, "More than I have words to express, you honor me with that trust." But her heart sank as he covered her hands with his, gently removed them from his shirt. "Unfortunately, _I_ do not trust myself."

Stunned, she fell perfectly still.

If he hadn't sounded just as sad and disappointed as she did Chihiro might have been more upset. It was impossible _not_ to be upset. Because this wasn't something she'd considered. It's not like she was a virgin. Karou had been her first. But more and more, as with everything else, she was realizing he'd been a very selfish lover. Haku was anything but selfish. She'd assumed that when he looked human they could do all kinds of…um… _human_ things.

Apparently that wasn't the case.

Or maybe it was?

She was so completely confused she didn't know what to think. Her throat constricted painfully as an all too aggravating burn moistened her eyes. But she wasn't going to cry!

"Then just kiss me?" She entreated, "Just one more time? I promise I'll be good?"

Her insides thrilled, going molten with longing as he chuckled throatily.

"As you wish… But just once."

And his cold fingers tipped her chin up as he turned his face to hers; tracing the point of his nose across her eyelashes as the wind of his breath stirred her hair. All over again she was giddy and breathless.

Until an insistent knock sounded at the door.

Haku jolted back.

" _What!?"_ Chihiro all but snarled!

"Forgive me L-lady Sen!?" Half hushed with panic, Little Frog called from the other side of the slider, "T-there is a _stranger_ in the house!"

A ferocious growl ripped free of Haku. And the dark room was suddenly full with the looping coils of his bulk as if they'd always been there. The dragon loomed over her terrifyingly large.

" _No!"_ Chihiro shrilled as she caught him around the neck.

Wind exploded in the room, making the ground dissolve as it seemed to buck, shaking her off into nothing. Up. Like some kind of funhouse ride, the floor suddenly became the ceiling. Down. Her arms jerked in their sockets as she went corkscrewing through the air, pulled along for the ride. And Chihiro found herself looking up at Little Green Frog: he cowered on the ceiling as she went sailing through the doorway. Or maybe it was the floor? She didn't know what way was which anymore the stairwell looped and twisted by. Haku landed in the hallway, filling it completely as Chihiro's feet slapped against the bare boards.

" _Haku, stop!"_ She screamed, hauling at the dragon with all her might.

The sliders to their right flew from their tracks and the wood beneath his feet shrieked and splintered, shredded into long curls of maple by his claws as they skidded to a halt.

Because a light in the kitchen popped on.

Mrs. Nikkou came up the steps just as the wind of the dragon's passing blasted down the hall, tearing free the split curtain. The old woman fell to her knees as the indigo drape flew over her head. And she clung to the doorframe as the tremor of his landing finally rocked the kitchen. It shook the whole building.

" _AIR RAID!"_ Cinna shrieked from somewhere overhead.

With blossoming horror Chihiro watched Mrs. Nikkou's face turn ashen. Behind her gold rimmed glasses her pale eyes went perfectly round. And she stared up at the dragon. She didn't so much as flinch as another breeze went curling through the hall. At once Haku reverted to his human guise.

" _Merciful Gods,"_ She whispered slowly, _"It's all true!"_

Little Green Frog squealed from the stairwell, scrambling to get out of Cinna's way as came flying down the steps. But she tripped on him all the same. Together they went tumbling down into a heap on the landing as Lin and Yoshi came thundering around the corner ready for battle. There was a square knife in the burned woman's only hand and the reedy frogman had his rake.

"It's okay!" Chihiro threw up her hands, "Everything's okay!"

Chihiro threw her attention over her shoulder as Mrs. Nikkou stood shakily. The old woman took in all the kami but looked anything but afraid. Suddenly she flinched again, bending as if a crushing weight had dropped onto her shoulders. Clutching at her chest, the old woman teetered, sitting down hard on the top step.

" _BA-CHAN!"_ Cinna screamed as she scrambled by.

Leaping over the ruined floors before landing in a roll, the cat skidded over to Mrs. Nikkou's side. Scrambling after the kami, Chihiro came up short as Cinna grabbed the old woman before she could fall forward. Mrs. Nikkou's face had gone ashen. Her lips were purple and she was breathing with difficulty.

Oh Gods…

She looked just like her dad when he'd had his heart attack!

Not long ago Akio had lost in on the phone to one of his business partners. It was winter break at university so she'd come home. Her dad's face went perfectly red, just like Mr. Lobster had back at City Hall. But then it went perfectly pale as he clutched his chest. Then he dropped the phone. She'd been so scared, clinging to the doorframe as her mom called the hospital. Yuko had been so very calm as they waited for the ambulance. They put her dad on medication after that. But the hospital in Mizunami was right down the hill from her parent's house. Doctor Sagi and the clinic seemed entire continents away.

" _Oi! Get back!"_ Cinna screeched, clawing at the air as the other anxious kami approached, and then she caught the edge of Chihiro's yukata. _"Call Suzume!"_

"S-shouldn't we should call 9-1-1!"

" _JUS' DO IT!"_

The cat cut her shins with her claws, pulling so hard Chihiro fell over.

"Suzume!"She shouted, _"Suzume!"_

The moment she'd spoken his name the second time the kitchen flooded with golden foxfire. Cinna jolted and her lashing tail stood out on end as the whizzing lights went tearing down the hallway, circling back as Suzume resolved on the top step. But his enraged face transformed, wiped clean as he looked down at the old woman.

" _R-Reika!"_

He fell to his knees beside her as if the terror that sent him pale was too heavy to hold up. And his foxfires winked out like spent firecrackers. Reaching with shaking fingers the fox to hesitated just before touching her. His hands tightened into fists as he bent with fear, genuflecting at her feet.

" _Please...!"_

Suzume beseeched in a voice so frayed with pain you couldn't have heard him unless you were standing beside him. Chihiro was.

" _Please, O-Inari-sama… Not yet… Please, not yet!"_

Folded up against the wall, Chihiro's insides rocked with the revelation. Because the fox sounded just like Haku had as he begged the higher powers to spare her life.

All at once she knew.

But that didn't mean she understood.

Someone gasped as a wind hit the side of the house like a physical blow once again making the walls shake. The lights flickered and blinked out as the garden sliders parted, breathing in the warm night, bringing with it the scent of camphor. Shimmering mushi undulated through the gentle gales. And on the wind came such an overwhelming sense of peace that Chihiro couldn't help but sigh. But she jolted, going perfectly still as a dark shape appeared in the garden.

The outline could have been male or female.

There was no way to tell.

After a moment the God turned, disappearing into the fireflies.

"Oh, dear! Is the power out again?" Mrs. Nikkou murmured faintly. On perfect cue they flickered on again, revealing the color had returned to her cheeks. She smiled overhead, "Ah! There they go!"

Overwhelmed by relief.

On the verge of tears.

Chihiro stared at Mrs. Nikkou.

And without a word Suzume lifted her off the floor.

"Suzume, put me down!" She protested weekly, "I'm not a little girl anymore. You don't have to carry me around."

But the fox ignored her. Stepping over Chihiro, he carried Reika down the hall. The other kami shrank from him, Haku included. Although Cinna followed in his shadow, slinking behind him as they disappeared into the second story.

"Go back to sleep," Chihiro urged the other kami as Haku helped her up, guiding her over the shattered boards in the hall, "We'll explain in the morning."

Lin hesitated as the frogmen retreated with backward glances.

She was solid. So was Yoshi.

The girls had done their jobs well.

But the one arm woman glowered at Haku as he pointedly looked away.

"Please, Lin." Chihiro stepped in front of him, "Just go to sleep."

"You make it sound like it's an easy thing." She muttered darkly.

Sliding the white blade back into the sheath hidden in her hakema pants leg, the burned woman disappeared around the corner into the guest wing. And Chihiro caught Haku by the sleeve as he attempted to disappear the opposite way. He followed obediently as she pulled him upstairs.

Light was filtering under the door to Reika's room.

Snuffling tearfully, Cinna sat with her back to the slider.

Her velvety black ears were flattened as she held her tail for comfort. And the peace and the relief Chihiro'd felt below fled in an instant. With a solemn glance at the cat, Haku went into his room, letting go of Chihiro's hand at the last moment as if to say he would be waiting for her. Coming over, Chihiro sat beside the little kami, putting her arm around her. Cinna turned and burrowed into her lap, shaking from head to toe.

"Shhh… It's okay." She smoothed the cat's fur until she stilled.

"S' _not_ gonna be okay!"Cinna whispered wearily, aging with grief, "Ba-chan keeps getting' older but we stay t'same."

Chihiro's hand stilled.

She didn't know what to say to that.

After a second the cat, rubbed her face in Chihiro's yukata, purring very faintly, "M'sorry aye scratched yeh, kiddo."

"Don't worry about it."

Chihiro scratched behind her ears, making the cat stretch involuntarily, all the while wiggling her claws. Abruptly the slider opened, spilling them back onto Suzume's feet. For once the fox had no hot words. Still pale from earlier, he looked right through the floor beside them as if overcome.

"Reika requests you come inside."

Scrambling over her, Cinna shrank against the wall, skirting the fox's feet before bounding across the floor onto Mrs. Nikkou's futon, curling up at the foot in a cat sized nook. Chihiro righted herself as Suzume closed the slider, indulging in a nosy glance around the room.

In the warm glow of the hooded orange bulb overhead, photos tiled the walls between glass curio cabinets clambering with keep-sakes. Glass floats, and other gifts from the sea piled behind the glass among books and other nick-knacks. Most of them looked vaguely Hawaiian, which made sense given all the palm trees and craggy mountains in the faded black and white photos. No people, only places. Over an old dented desk was an enormous map of the world full of push pins that held up postcards. Beside the desk a victrolla roosted over a shelf full and bristling with records. There was an ancient hula girl beside it and she bobbled gently in the wind. Hidden beyond a long split curtain, a narrow nook filled the corner. It seemed to keep going, following the eaves. And it took her a second to realize it was a storage room.

It was strange. Usually you got a good sense of a person from their room. But in spite of the brick-a-brack, it offered little insight into Mrs. Nikkou's life. It was like everything important or revealing had been hidden away by the woman at its center. On a futon was a familiar quilt; Hidé had one just like it. And lying in a pool of moonlight cast through the bar windows veiled by lace curtain, Mrs. Nikkou was propped up on pillows. She was wearing an indigo yukata identical to Chihiro's, but for the first time she could recall the old woman's headscarf was gone. Reika's hair was perfectly white, fine as spun silk, pulled into a knot at the back of her head.

There was a picture frame beside her bed.

In the yellowed photo smiled a man.

She only noticed it was because of his military uniform.

It was American. WWII from the look of it.

And it took her a second to understand.

Because the man looked Japanese.

But his eyes were pale.

She couldn't tell what color because the photo was black and white.

They could have been blue.

But then again they could have been grey.

One way or the other, the man looked exactly like Hidé's dad.

Except he was smiling a smile to match Mrs. Nikkou's.

Chihiro shrank as Suzume passed her by. With uncharacteristic candor the fox curled up at the old woman's bed side, laying his head in her lap, hiding his face in the folds of his sleeves. With overwhelming tenderness, Mrs. Nikkou put her arms around him, smoothing his dark hair until a hint of pink came creeping into his ashen robes. But it became immediately clear from the look in her eyes that although Reika obviously loved Suzume, their feelings did not match.

"Would you look at these two mopes?" Mrs. Nikkou split her attention between the balled up cat at her feet and the fox in her lap. "Come here, my dear. Come sit with us."

Chihiro perched on the futon edge. "A-are you okay, Mrs. Nikkou?"

"I'm old," She began before Suzume interrupted.

"You are not that old, Reika." He muttered contrarily. "I am much older."

"Yes, dear," She humored him, "But you are a God. I am not."

He had no clever reply for that. And color once again fled his kimono. Taking off her glasses and putting them on the table, Chihiro suddenly realized Mrs. Nikkou's eyes absolutely colorless, almost silver. The same color as Kiri's miss-matched eye. Mrs. Nikkou bowed her head, going grave as she put a hand to her temple as if it pained her.

"I should have told you many things before I let you buy this Onsen. Can you forgive me for leaving you in the dark as I did?"

"It's okay... I… I understand what you did. Even if I don't know why."

"You are too kind," She let out a sigh that left her with an encouraging smile, "Dear girl, I cannot tell you how _long_ I have prayed for you! And here you are!" She laughed softy, suddenly overcome with joy, "Awake with potential I have _never_ before seen! You are _perfect_ , child!"

Chihiro gaped, shrinking from the praise.

But the bell started up in her chest.

And she remembered something Cinna said.

Something about Mrs. Nikkou praying for a successor.

"Something brought me here," Chihiro began hesitantly, "Something more than just a whim. I know this is where I'm supposed to be. But I don't know why. All I know is something called me here," Suddenly she was shaking as truth welled up deep inside her, "A-are you the one who called me?"

"I did not know it would be you, but yes, I did call! And by the grace of the Gods, you came!" Here her face fell, "But it will take years to teach you everything you will need to know," She looked away as if consulting some cosmic clock, "And there may not be enough time."

Chihiro tried to push away the knowing, trying to stay calm, because premonition was ringing in her chest. Something was not right and she already knew what it was. The truth was written all over the old woman's tired face. And she didn't want to hear it! Didn't want to hear it!

"W-what do you mean?"

"I am dying," Reika smiled serenely. "I have been dying for some time."

Abruptly Suzume sprang up from her bed side, giving them all a fright. The slider ripped open as he fled the room. Cinna flattened her ears, glancing uneasily between Mrs. Nikkou and the door.

"S-should aye g-go after 'im?"

"No… That's kind of you to offer, dear." Reika gazed after the fox with grave resolve, suddenly looking far stronger than Chihiro thought possible. The old woman softened as she patted the futon beside her, putting her arm around the cat as she curled up beside her, "Suzume needs to accept he cannot keep me forever, no matter how hard he prays to the Gods."

"Aye wanna keep you too, Bah-chan…" The cat sniffed as she burrowed her face in the crook of her shoulder.

"Enough of this sad talk!" She waved her free hand, once again beaming at Chihiro, "Everything is as it should be. You are here. You are awake. And we have time enough, don't we? Besides, you have Suzume now. He will help you with everything I cannot."

"S-Suzume?" She repeated the fox's name stupidly.

"Careful, dear…" Reika cautioned with a glance towards the door, "You might summon him back."

"Huh?" Chihiro stared.

"Suzume is the God of this house." Gently, the old woman explained as she stroked Cinna's hair, making the cat purr and snuggle closer, "His family has served this place for generations upon generations. Call and he will come. Whatever you command he is bound to do. You must be careful with this power, my dear." Her eyes lifted, going heavy with concern as they settled upon her, "You must take care of him. Once there was a fox for every Nikkou, but now he is the last. The last kitsune kami: the last guardian of O-Inari-sama's Shrine."

Glancing at the picture on the side table, her face drew into tired lines.

"He can be difficult at times. He is prideful and impatient, but I have never had a kinder nor more loyal companion. He is my dearest friend. And I can only pray that you two will come to an understanding with time."

At a loss, Chihiro couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"I think that is enough secrets told for one night. Good night, my dear." Reika smiled like the sun, "I will see you in the morning. Then you and I will talk more about why you're here."

"G-g'night, Mrs. Nikkou."

The smile haunted Chihiro as she closed the slider behind her.

Walking the hall like a sleepwalker, she was back in Haku's room without remembering how she got there. Laying down on his futon, Chihiro wordlessly held up the blanket until he joined her under the covers. It was still a ridiculously warm night, but suddenly she had become cold. Haku settled on his back beside her, staring at the ceiling with disturbed green eyes. He went perfectly still as she pillowed her head on his arm, trying to convince herself it was really an arm, curling up beside his chest, silently willing it to stay a chest.

"Were you listening?"

"Yes." He couldn't lie, "I was."

After a moment he shifted, encircling her in his arms. She burrowed into the front of his shirt, trying to come to terms with the pit of sorrow that reopened inside her. Even though she hadn't known Mrs. Nikkou for very long, it felt like she'd known her forever. And she felt even worse as Haku stroked her hair, because all she could think about was Hidé.

Mrs. Nikkou was the center of his world!

What would he do without her?

"Try to sleep." Haku murmured against the crown of her head.

Chihiro couldn't help but remember what Lin said.

"I don't know if I can?" Her stomach clenched with nauseas worry, "There's too much in my head right now… Too much has happened. I don't know what to do anymore! I can't stand knowing that _thing_ is still out there! What if it hurts someone else?!"

"It will continue to feed on the lessers born of the resort development's destruction. There are many. Before they are exhausted we will find a way to end its existence."

Once again his cool assessment did nothing to calm her. If anything it chilled her further. Chihiro couldn't help but feel sorry for the daemons. She couldn't image the suffering they must have endured to become what they were. She couldn't image being shut up in the dark and left to slowly die. She would be angry too. Again, her head refused to switch off.

"Kiri said something was going on in the village… What if it's because of the Forgotten?"

"They cannot cross unaided." Haku repeated resolutely. "None would help them."

"But what if…!?"

"Enough, Chihiro." Once again he stilled her lip with his hand. And her heart squeezed as his planted a cold kiss on her forehead, "Please. Try to sleep."

Maybe he used magic.

Maybe not.

One way or the other, she did fall asleep.

But that was probably because he was holding her.


	17. Chapter 17

" _Nnnnn?"_

Chihiro woke to the sound of children laughing.

Well… Screaming actually. At least they were having fun.

Blinking up at the rafters, she scowled at the lace curtains like it was their fault, and rolled over to hide from the morning light. Only she couldn't hide from the distant patter of the feet pounding up and down the hallway downstairs.

" _Gotcha!"_

Chihiro jolted at Cinna's deafening cheer.

It was followed by more shrieking and laughing.

"Tag!" Hiko squealed.

"Not fair! _Not fair!_ " Ginka wailed back.

Thump. Thump! _THUMP!_ Off they went again.

The whole floor vibrated as they went tearing by the greeting station and off into the guest wing, making the hanging light overhead swing back and forth. Letting out a gusty sigh, she accepted the fact that there was no way of getting back to sleep. Only as she sat up on her elbows did Chihiro notice that Haku was gone. Frowning, she climbed off the futon, wincing as her leg twinged. It was stiff. And the bone in her thigh ached. Readjusting her yukata, she groggily tottered out into the hall, closing the slider, and turning right into Suzume.

" _Holy shit!"_

She jolted back against the wall as he arched an eyebrow, frowning disapprovingly at her language. She was glad to see that the fox looked better than he had last night. His kimono was willow green and there were only a few tendrils of silver in his black hair. Yet anger pinched his face and Suzume gritted sharp teeth, closing his eyes as the little yuna screamed again, tearing down the hall beneath them.

"I humbly request you _not_ mention the daemons to Reika." There was nothing humble about Suzume's demand. "The others have already agreed, even your dragon."

Chihiro blinked, completely shocked by his request. Frowning, she put a hand to her leg, " _This_ is kinda hard to miss!"

"That is why we will leave it to you to tell what has happened."

It took Chihiro a second.

"Wait… Y-you want me to _lie!?_ "

He nodded, "We cannot. So you must."

She stared at him aghast, "I _hate_ lying!"

"Reika has enough to bear! Will it not be worth the strain we can spare her?" A glint of desperation went into his gold eyes, tempered by a far more powerful emotion. And a lick of cold terror went through Chihiro as she remembered Mrs. Nikkou's gray face.

"W-what d'you want me to say!?"

"Tell her half truths," A sly look eased his troubled gaze, "Otherwise she will know you are lying. Tell of saving the kami but omit being burned. Most importantly omit telling of the Great Forgotten."

They both winced as the girls went thundering by like a freight train. Only this time they came to a skidding halt as Lin shouted from the great room wing.

"Outside! All three of you!"

" _Oi!"_ Cinna hissed, "Dontcha order me 'round! Aye live 'ere!"

"We're trying to fix the floors! Now _get_ out or _help_ out!"

Suddenly there was a crash, a violent splash, and a screech of fury. Whoops and screams suddenly filtered out into the courtyard garden. Back at the window in Haku's room Chihiro watched the cat launch off the back porch, closely followed by Lin. The burned woman was soaked from head to toe in soapy water. Chihiro could smell the pine solvent from where she stood.

" _Get back here, cat!"_ Lin tossed an empty bucket after the fleeing kami, " _I'm gonna skin you alive!"_

Cinna was already out of range. She nearly knocked Yoshi off his ladder. The reedy frogman was trimming the shaggy ornamentals. He clung to the tree as the she went hurtling over the low wall into the fields.

"What're you looking at, frog!?" Lin stalked back up the steps.

"N-nothing, Miss Lin!" Little Green Frog's croak was absolutely terrified.

Only then did Chihiro realize she was smiling. However, the mirth fled her as she looked back at Suzume. He stood outside the doorway like a rain cloud.

"I don't like this."

"And I like it even less." The fox muttered as his lips drew into a thin line, "But it will do until we find a way to deal with the Forgotten."

"H-how will we?"

"I do not know…" She could tell that made him angry. A few of the silvery leaves brocaded into the sleeves of his kimono turned yellow and fell. Chihiro absently rubbed at the burn. Once again it was cold to the touch.

"W-what about _this_?"

Suzume looked away. The willows continued shedding their leaves as he scowled. She watched the branches of his garment shed their last leaves as flakes of snow skirted the silk on his shoulders.

"I do not know…" He smoothed his kimono with obvious discomfort, "I have never seen its like. But then again, I have never seen anything like you."

Chihiro blinked rapidly, "W-what does _that_ mean?"

"It means the mark will never go away. It will stay with you for the rest of your life."

Chihiro fought the urge to throw up, turning back to the matter at hand, anything to distract her from the dull ache in the bone.

"Maybe that _thing_ will just leave?"

"Not likely. There is far too much food here."

Chihiro's insides stilled with horror, "T-the kami!?"

"Yes." His gold eyes went out the window, "The hills are full to bursting. There are so many they are beginning to spill into the mortal world."

She remembered the tiny masks trundling through the ferns around the camphor tree. She also recalled Kiri's late night phone call.

"They're getting into the village too, aren't they?"

Suzume shrugged, "They are hungry. Humans rarely leave offerings for us as once before. Those who have crossed are forced to steal."

"But won't they attract daemons?!"

The fox blinked rapidly as if he hadn't considered that.

"Yes."

"The bad ones won't be able to cross, right?" She clung to that truth."That does not mean they cannot cause damage while trying to do so." His foreboding reply wasn't reassuring.

Chihiro sat down on the edge of Haku's futon, trying to keep a level head. "Kiri said something was already wrong in town. She's coming by this morning. We need to hear what she has to say."

Flames crept up from the hem of Suzume's kimono, setting the fabric on fire with angry patterns of curling red and yellow.

"The temple maiden is _not_ welcome in this house!"

His angry refusal brought Chihiro up short, "B-but she needs our help!"

"Let her pray to O-Sengen-sama if she is so needy!"

"What is it with you two!?" She stared uncomprehending, "What could Kiri possibly have done to make you dislike her so much?"

Suzume's kimono darkened to match his face as the truth came spilling out of him begrudgingly, "She is a chaotic self-interested child who wreaks nothing but trouble! Once she was Reika's student. During which time she abused her generosity then _broke_ her heart by refusing her wisdom! _She is not welcome in this house!_ "

 _Whoa!_ Now there was a bit of untold history!

Suzume whirled as a cold wind breathed through the hallway, eddying into the office. She knew he was standing on the landing even though she couldn't see him.

"Do not raise your voice to Chihiro."

Haku's rebuke was dangerously cold. Suzume, however, did not seem to care. He ignored the dragon entirely, flashing gold eyes back to her.

"Remember what we agreed."

Turning, the fox swept by as Haku replaced him at the doorway. Somber as always, he was wearing the old style white jacket and blue pants he favored. Although Chihiro blinked as he came inside, because there was a garland of flowers around his neck. She recognized the little daisies from the banks of wild daisies growing in the back field. Chihiro slapped a hand over her mouth, choking on a laugh. Haku frowned, following her eyes to the chain of flowers.

"It is a gift from the young yuna."

"M-hm," She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Haku opened his mouth to speak only to have his words drowned out by the roar of a motorcycle engine. His face went black as he turned toward the sound. It looked like he and the fox agreed about something for once.

"Don't you dare!" Chihiro warned as she staggered to her feet, pushing by, "You be nice!" Now she was shouting at the ceiling because she had no idea where Suzume had gone, "Both of you be nice!"

Gritting her teeth as she stuffed her feet into a pair of sandals, Chihiro hurried out into the entryway. Gravel crunched as Kiri came across the parking lot. Chihiro came up short on the front porch, staring at Hidé's best friend. For once the temple maiden actually looked like a temple maiden! Her hair was pulled back into a single braid. She was wearing a traditional white kimono and red hakema pants. Chihiro couldn't help but stare at the combat boots on her feet and the helmet tucked under her arm. For once they looked out of place.

"Um… Hi." Kiri fidgeted on the other side of the bridge, casting uneasy glances in all directions, "C-can I come in?"

"Sure!" Chihiro waved her over, announcing loud and clear to whomever was listening, "You're always welcome."

" _Yay!"_ Kiri brightened, skipping across the bridge like a little girl.

"M'so _glad_ you're not mad at me! All the women in town _hate_ me 'cept Nani, but she's no fun... She doesn't go out or drink anymore now that she's married. It's so _nice_ t'have a girlfriend again!"

Slinging her arm through Chihiro's, she yanked her along, pulling her off balance, making her leg jar.

Except the temple maiden came to a halt on the porch, because Haku stood in front of the welcome station. The flowers around his neck didn't make it any less inhospitable. His green eyes were as heavy as the unwelcoming draft that came creeping over the flagstones. Her helmet bounced off the floor as Kiri fell to her knees, supplicating with her forehead pressed onto the flagstones.

" _F-forgive me, Kami-sama…!"_

"Knock it off, Haku!" Chihiro hissed furiously as she picked up the helmet, gently pulling on Kiri's arm.

"It's okay, he's just being a jerk."

Kiri wouldn't budge. She was shaking visibly. Without making a sound Haku turned away, disappearing.

"He's gone now, okay?"

Chihiro tugged again on her arm, earning a startled glance as Kiri flashed wide eyes to the empty welcome station. She stood shakily, dusting off her knees, pulling off her boots to reveal the tabi socks hidden beneath. Stepping out of her sandals, Chihiro took her by the hand, leading her to the kitchen. Kiri stumbled, stepping over the huge gouges torn in the planked floor.

"What _t'hell_ happened in here!?"

Before Chihiro could answer the temple maiden's attention swung into the great room. Beyond the garden sliders Lin was scrubbing the courtyard porch along side Hiko and Ginka. Still pink in the cheeks from a scolding, the little yuna glanced up at them curiously. O-Natsumi was dusting and polishing the furniture in the great room, and she bowed as they passed.

"Good morning, Lady Sen."

"Hey? Hey!?" Kiri pointed back the way they'd come as Chihiro kept pulling her down the hall, "Who're they, Chihi-chan? Who's Lady Sen?"

"Good morning Lady Sen!" Little Green Frog chirped as he pushed his way between the split curtain. He was carrying a sanding block and oil cloth.

 _"GAH!"_ Kiri shrieked, seizing Chihiro around the middle, _"TALKING FROG!"_

 _"AH!"_ Little Green Frog threw his tools straight up in the air as he went diving back into the kitchen.

" _Goodness!"_ Mrs. Nikkou laughed from inside, "What's all this fuss about!?" Back in her kerchief, looking for all the world like last night had never happened, the old woman poked her head between the curtains. She was wearing the Onsen's solid indigo yukata with the white dragon flying across the hem. Her face came alive with happiness as she saw the temple maiden.

" _Kiri!_ It's so good to see you!" Coming forward with open arms she hugged her like a daughter, "Is Hidé with you? It feels like I haven't seen him in years!" She spared a more than hopeful glance back down the hall.

"Sorry, Obasama," Kiri was still hugging her, making Mrs. Nikkou look even tinier, "He's out right now."

By out she meant out to sea.

Kiri didn't elaborate.

Nor did she let go.

"Oh, well." Mrs. Nikkou tried not to let her sadness show, but it bled through her tight smile, "He'll come by when he gets back." Chihiro watched a puzzled expression flit across the old woman's face as she continued to pat Kiri's back. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Y-yeah! I'm just really glad you're home." Kiri finally let go only to catch a glimpse of Little Green Frog as he peeked under the curtains timidly. Once again she shrank, pointing incredulously, _"There he is again!"_

"Who dear?" Mrs. Nikkou blinked back at the curtains.

" _T-the frog!"_

"Stop that! You're scaring the poor fellow." Hidé's grandmother chided gently before beckoning to Little Green Frog kindly,

"It's alright, my dear. There's no need to hide."

Timidly poking his head under the curtains, the frog scooted back onto the top step. Kiri's eyes went perfectly wide; although, she refrained from screaming.

"Little Green Frog, I'd like you to meet Hino Ikiri. We all call her Kiri," Mrs. Nikkou motioned to the temple maiden, "Kiri, this is Little Green Frog."

"G-good morning, Miss Kiri," bobbing a shy bow Little Green smiled genially, gathering up his tools.

"H-hi…" Kiri bowed, looking more than shaken, "S-sorry… Didn't mean to yell… Most of the kami I see are just s-shadows."

"What's all the yelling about?"

Chihiro turned to find Lin standing in the hallway. It was the first time she'd had a good look at her friend since the kami'd crossed over. There was a towel draped over her shoulder, hiding her missing arm. Her only hand planted on her hip like she meant business. Yet Lin's dark eyes had aged, turning hard and hollow with suffering. All the same, she was beautiful in spite of the ugly burn. Her pink uniform was no longer stained and tattered. It was so good to see her standing tall and strong.

"Its okay, Lin. This is my friend Kiri."

The temple maiden gaped at the burned woman as Lin looked her up and down with narrowed eyes.

"My, my! It's so wonderful to have the Onsen full again." Mrs. Nikkou beamed happily, softly clapping her hands, "Let's all take a break and have tea in the great room, shall we? Dear, will you get Yoshi-san and Aniyaku-san?"

"Of course, Lady Nikkou," Lin bowed before turning, shoeing the little yuna back into the common room.

"Let's catch up while I fix a snack?" The old woman waved them into the kitchen and Little Green Frog politely held back the curtain as they passed.

Chihiro had to side step down the stairs, just barely managing not to grit her teeth. All the same, Mrs. Nikkou noticed her discomfort. Wow, her eyes were sharp!

"Goodness! You're limping, my dear! What happened!?"

Oh, crap…

Already Chihiro's stomach was churning with bitter discomfort, because she didn't want to lie! What choice did she have? All the blood in her body seemed to pool in her cheeks as she did her best to tell half-truths.

"I twisted my leg in the Spirit World."

That wasn't too bad. She had fallen down quite a hill.

"Wait…" Kiri's jaw dropped even lower, " _You_ went into the _Spirit World_!?"

Equally shocked, Reika frowned as she shooed Chihiro to a seat in the nook. Still staring at her askance, the temple maiden sat on the opposite bench.

"I can't believe _you_ went over!" Kiri repeated increadulously.

There was a strange look in her eyes.

What was it?

Envy? It couldn't possibly be envy!

"Leave it be, Kiri." Mrs. Nikkou reprimanded gently, turning back to Chihiro, hovering with concern. "Is it bad?"

"N-no…" She stammered, unconsciously covering the hidden mark with her hands. Was it possible for her face to get any redder!? "Suzume already had a look at it."

That was also true.

This wasn't so bad.

It wasn't so much lying as it was not telling the whole story.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along, but what on _earth_ possessed you to go over there!?" Chihiro had never seen Mrs. Nikkou look so upset. "Humans are not welcome in the Spirit World."

"The k-kami lost their way…" She pointed to the great room vaguely, "I had to go get them. It… it's not like it's the first time I've been over there. I _lived_ there for a while."

Kiri's eyes went wide with understanding as she looked back at the kitchen stairs, "They're the kami from the bath house, aren't they? The ones from your story!"

"Yeah… But the bath house is gone." Chihiro was surprised at how much it hurt to admit that.

"Gone!?" Mrs. Nikkou was aghast, "What happened!?"

"Developers tore down the abandoned theme park to build a new residential complex." She gripped the edge of the table, looking at the splintered imprint of the fox's fingers. "They don't have anywhere else to go. I… I was kinda hoping they could live here, if that's alright?"

"This is your house now, dear." Reaching over Mrs. Nikkou squeezed her hand. "You say who comes and goes." Although here the old woman came up short, frowning sharply, "You're hands are like ice! Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Hastily she took back her fingers, flexing them nonchalantly, "They get that way sometimes."

Just then the blessed kettle began to whistle and Mrs. Nikkou bustled back to the stove, pulling mugs from under the range, talking to herself.

"Tea will warm you up. I hope they like barley tea. Or should I make oolong? I think barley's more fortifying myself. Although, Suzume does love matcha."

"I'm sorry, Obasama." Kiri was standing, "I can't stay."

Mrs. Nikkou blinked, crestfallen.

"But you just got here!"

"Actually, I came to borrow Chihiro. Hidé showed her the old hill temple, but she hasn't seen the main buildings. She hasn't met Kei either."

"Oh, do give Keiichi my love. He's such a nice traditional boy." Mrs. Nikkou flashed an effervescent smile as her hands worked on auto-pilot, deftly gathering and fixing ten cups of tea at once. Ten! Somehow she simultaneously managed to produce a tray of sweet buns. Talk about grandma magic!

Chihiro started up uncertainly, "B-but I haven't fed the kami."

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I'm an expert in feeding kami." Perfectly balancing the two full trays on her tiny hands, Mrs. Nikkou went up the stairs, "Have a good time, girls. Chihiro, we'll have our chat later tonight, alright?"

"S-sure… Thank you, Mrs. Nikkou."

Chihiro couldn't believe how easy that had been.

"Please, dear…" Mrs. Nikkou called back sunnily, "Call me Obasama!"

With a calculating gaze, Kiri waited until the old woman was out of earshot before rounding on her with narrowed eyes.

"You're not fooling me." Kiri hissed under her breath, "What the _hell_ happened over there!?"

Chihiro cast a harried glance back at the kitchen archway just to be sure, hissing right back, "First tell me what's going on in town!?"

"No, you first!"

"Fine! I already know," Sitting back, she crossed her arms. "You're being overrun by kami."

"H-how…!?" Kiri gaped like a drowned fish.

Chihiro nodded at the back fields, "They're all over the forest."

"Why're they comin' in t'town!? They _never_ come in t'town!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! We're not telling Mrs. Nikkou about this, okay?" Chihiro traded Kiri's question for one of her own, "They're not hurting anyone, are they?"

"No, they're just makin' a _fuckin'_ mess of things! Kami wreak havoc on anything electrical or mechanical. Why d'you think the phone an' lights never work out here? Nothing's running right in town! The hospital's having a fit!"

Chihiro came up short. Suzume didn't mention _that_ would be a problem. Of course he wouldn't! The fox's world didn't include things like computers, cell phones, and cars.

"W-we need to get them out of town!"

"And bring them where!?"

"Here."

Kiri blinked incredulously, "Here!?"

"Yeah. I think I can get them to stay if I feed them."

"Who d'you think you are: the pied piper!? How the _hell_ are you gonna get them back here!?"

 _"Oi…!?"_ They both jumped, whirling at Cinna's guarded hiss. The tattered kami was peering around the foot of the kitchen's back door, looking ready to bolt at any minute. "Is i' safe t'come back in now?"

The cat flattened to the floor as Chihiro lurched over. Her eyes dilated as she snatched up her tail, holding it close to her body.

"Cinna, we need your help."

" _Whee!"_ The cat screamed from the side car of the motorcycle as they rumbled and bumbled down the hill. They practically carried her out the back door, leaving without so much as a good bye. Apparently Kiri was no stranger to Cinnamon either.

"I probably should'a changed first!" Chihiro shouted over the engine.

She was sitting behind Kiri with her arms wrapped around the temple maiden's waist. Her yukata kept flying open in the wind and that was not the best way to make and entrance. Yet she hadn't wanted to risk running into Haku. She wasn't sure where he'd gone. At least it wasn't raining.

"I'll get you something to wear at the temple!" Kiri shouted back.

" _This's awesome!"_ Cinna stood up in the side car, posing like a surfer perched on the perfect wave.

" _SIT DOWN!"_ She and Kiri barked in perfect unison. At their screech the cat shrank so far down into the cab that all you could see were the tips of her little black ears.

Thankfully they skirted town. Chihiro's heart thrilled as the smell of salt went whistling through her hair. She briefly caught a glimpse of the twin rocks bobbing in the blue mouth of the harbor. But her chest tightened as she stared at the empty docks. The port slipped out of view as they came off the highway, diving between the tall trees on the south east hill. Kiri expertly shifted down as the hot bare sky broke into cool green shade. Slowly they motored under a huge mossy sign announcing Sengen Jinja Shrine. Arcing around the empty parking lot, they passed the steep stone stairs leading up to the temple complex, rumbling along a sloped gravel drive to the far back of the property. Circling back, they crawled up the hill into a musty old shed that could have been a gardening tool museum. Chihiro ducked her head, shying from the multitude of sickles and hori-hori's hanging from the rafters as Kiri cut the engines.

"Stay here." Whispering under her breath, she slid off the bike, pulling off her helmet and smoothing her hair. "I'll be right back."

Like it did any good to whisper after rolling in on a motorcycle!

"W-what?" Chihiro balked, "W-where are you going!?"

" _Just stay put!"_ Kiri hissed, kicking off her boots, hiding them under a bottomless bucket. Snagging a pair of straw sandals from a drawer in the potting table, she snatched up a bedraggled broom and disappeared around the swinging door.

Slinking out of the side car, Cinna padded over to the mouth of the shed, curiously peering under the door as her ears swiveled to all angles. Still vibrating from head to toe, Chihiro followed, limping over to the dirty window, looking through at the garden beyond the shed. Her insides stilled.

It was beautiful.

Never had she seen such perfection brought to nature. Not a leaf was out of place on the miniature trees, not a pebble misplaced in the precise waves raked through the sand garden. Even the distant chirps of the birds overhead seemed to sing in tune with the burbling water rolling under the stone bridges crossing a large lily studded pond. Temple bells rang in the distance as Chihiro watched Kiri hastily sweep her way down the already immaculate path, not noticing the fellow who emerged from beneath a willow even as she glanced about guiltily.

The likeness between them rang aloud like the simultaneous chimes of the temple bells. Even though Keiichi was taller and meatier in that I-sit-still-and-read-too-much kinda way, they had the same long hair and wide set features. Except he wore a pair of round spectacles that gave him a scholarly look in keeping with his hakema pants and summer kimono. And his face carried far more cares than his twin. A long string of prayer beads ticked through his fingers as his lips tightened. It made his brown eyes darken.

They were brown: both of them.

Chihiro's attention seemed to glance off him as if deflected, because he exuded equal quantities of practicality and denial, which made him his sister's perfect opposite.

"Don't bother," Kei pronounced evenly.

" _Shit!"_ Kiri whirling with the broom held over her head like a kendo sword only to wilt. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kei, however, did not seem afraid for his well being.

"I already swept. Couldn't you tell?" He had a crisp way of talking that reminded Chihiro of her college professors.

"Oh…" Kiri cast a guilty look at the bare walkway,

"T-thanks," Kiri was craning her neck to look around his shoulder, timidly searching the yard, "Is grand-dad up yet?"

"No. The heat is making his joints swell again." Kei looked overhead at the trees on the hill, "They're sending a new caretaker again. Ms. Horiuchi quit."

"W-what!? Why?"

He didn't answer.

"I liked Ms. H…" Kiri sagged sadly, "She was from, Shimoda(1), right? I figured she'd understand Kumomi."

"The new one's running late today," Kei let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't shirk chores anymore… _Or_ steal grand-dad's bike."

"I didn't steal it, I _borrowed_ it." Kiri leaned her broom against a lacy little maple, trying to pass only to have him step into her path.

"Kiki-chan, you can't keep doing this…"

Instantly she bristled, hands balling into fists, looking ready to punch her brother in the nose. Gods, she was so like Hidé! Chihiro strained to hear their quietly angry words.

"Get off my back, Kei-kun…"

"No." Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kei crossed his arms, "Grand-dad may have let you run wild, but I'm not going to keep picking up after you."

"Oh, because we both know the world will cease to turn if _leaves_ get in the pond!" She drawled sarcastically, tossing a hand at the distant pool.

"This isn't about chores!" A spark of anger finally seeped through a crack in his smooth self-control, "You have obligations!"

"How can I forget!? You keep _lording_ them over me!" She prodded his chest with a finger that he pushed aside. "No wonder I'm so content to stay at home and listen to you recount them!"

"Ain't them two ah pair?" Cinna murmured sadly, flicking her tail back and forth as her ears flattened, "Starin' right at each other, bu' neither one seein'…"

"This isnot just ourprofession, Ikiri!" Chihiro and the cat jumped as Kei snapped back, making Kiri take a step back from his broken temper. He snatched up the broom, "This is our life! Our heritage! It is all _our_ family has! You spend more time with the Nikkou then you do with us! I'm beginning to doubt if you want to be a part of this family at all."

"Don't you _dare_ make this about Hidé!" Kiri hissed furiously.

"Isn't it though?" He planted his feet as if he expected her to head butt him. "Isn't it time you moved on from that?"

" _Fuck you, Kei!"_

Kiri's brother paled with fury, reminding Chihiro far too much of Suzume, "Your language is unbefitting of a servant of the gods. I suggest you meditate on your impurity and the trouble it begets us all."

Turning on his heel, Kei stalked away, heading off along a path that climbed the hill towards another set of buildings higher up. Standing perfectly still as if he'd just slapped her, Kiri shook as if coming awake, calling after him.

"Spare me your dogma, you celibate monk! If you wanna purify something, _go soak your head!_ "

Kiri stalked back to the shed in a foul temper that matched her brother. Cinna retreated, clinging to Chihiro's obi as if afraid of be carried off again.

" _S-shite_ , 'ere she comes!"

Kiri came up short in the mouth of the shed.

As they stared at each other the temple maiden dropped her eyes. Gruffly she waved off Chihiro's concern, doing a bad job of hiding the hurt in her eyes.

"C'mon."

Turning, Kiri went striding off, making them hurry after her.

" _Oi!"_ Cinna hissed more for Chihiro's benefit, "Slow down!"

"Sorry…"

Kiri slowed as they hooked a left, heading across a stone courtyard and through a gate at the front of a squat traditional building walled with sliders and roofed in blue tile. All the sliders were cracked as if hopeful for a breeze. Except the day remained ridiculously hot, so hot even the cicadas seemed daunted. Chihiro blinked at the jizo(2) and other stone statues of assorted gods. Each was ringed with flower garlands, bibbed in red garments, and addressed by offerings of food. Kiri bowed to each absently, passing them without much thought. The motion was hollow, probably because she knew the stones were empty.

"A-are you okay?" Chihiro finally got up the nerve to speak as Kiri kicked off her sandals, yanking the slider wider and waving them inside.

" _Tch..._ I picked that fight on purpose t'get Kei out of our hair."

Kiri's explanation was wholly unconvincing. She frowned sourly as her mismatched eyes went to the hill, following a retreating blip of red through the trees.

"Kei always sulks after we fight. He'll go up t'the temple an' translate some dusty old scroll deliberating on the futility of mortal attachments until dinner time rolls around an' his stomach reminds him he's still human."

Just inside the doorway was an enormous kamidana, bigger even than Mrs. Nikkou's. And just as the stone statues outside felt empty, so too did the house shrine. Again Kiri bobbed a scarce bow before turning to the left, snagging Chihiro's arm as she started to bow, pulling her along with Cinna still towing on her obi.

"Don't bother. Nobody lives in that." She eased her steps as they crept down the dark hall, " _Shh_ …" She pointed at an unmarked door in the seemingly endless hall, "Don't wake grand-dad."

Snores filtered under the door along with the muted smell of age.

That and the oppressive stink of pain.

"Y'should bring 'im back by t'Onsen." Cinna's claws pricked Chihiro's side, "The water'll do 'im good."

"I know… But you know how Kei feels about the Onsen," Kiri muttered wearily, "Here we are."

Chihiro would've come up short if Kiri hadn't been pulling her along, "Wait… Kei doesn't like the Onsen?"

"E's a skeptic, kiddo." Cinna explained so Kiri wouldn't have to, "But Ba-chan's the read deal. Creeps 'im out."

"B-but he's a priest, isn't he?"

Cinna shrugged, "Jus' 'cause you's a priest don' mean yeh gotta believe."

"Kei's like Hidé." Kiri cut in coldly, "He only sees what he wants to."

Chihiro almost crashed into her as she yanked open another non-descript door, pulling her into a wholly different world.

"This is my room."

The inside far better matched what she'd seen of Kiri thus far. Everything was either black or yellow and violently striped. It was an absolute mess, making Chihiro's room look clean by comparison. The walls and ceiling were completely covered by rock posters until you couldn't see any of the original paper. All kinds of fringe Japanese and American bands: Gackt, Dir En Gray, Miyavi, Slipknot, Led Zeppelin, and a few other groups Chihiro'd never heard of.

Michio would know them.

She'd totally love Kiri.

Gods, she really needed to call them both.

The curtains on her window were yellow to match the rumpled jumble of her futon. What really brought Chihiro up short was a banana yellow Stratocaster in a floor stand tucked into the farthest corner. A pair of headphones snaked out of a pile of dirty laundry currently engulfing its tiny amp.

Chihiro squeaked as Kiri spun her around to hold a shirt to her chest. She tossed it aside, almost hitting the cat. Cinna scrambled away, hiding under a low table covered in stack of old gossip magazines. Shamelessly, the kami reached up a grabbed a few, flipping through them with interest.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

Kiri gathered up an armload of wrinkled clothes off her bed and tossed it on top of the instrument, hiding it from view.

"I don't anymore."

"Why?"

Her face went blank as she dug around in what Chihiro could only guess was the clean pile. She couldn't tell any of them apart. Kiri shrugged dismissively.

"Temple maidens don't play electric guitar."

"So? You don't have to be a temple maiden all the time, do you?"

"Yeah… Actually I do." Her voice hardened, and again it was difficult to miss the badly disguised melancholy in her miss-matched eyes. Finally she yanked a skimpy yellow dress from the bottom of the pile. It looked like something you'd see in a cosplay park.

"Ha! Here it is! This should fit you!" Before Chihiro could protest Kiri yanked her obi loose and was undressing her like a doll.

"H-hey!?" She squealed, "What the _hell_ , Kiri!?"

"Stop being such a prude, Chihi-chan!" She laughed gleefully, hauling the band of indigo cotton right through her fingers.

"You've got such a cute little figure! You need to show it off. Wait till you see the shoes that go with."

" _I said stop!"_

She struggled to keep her yukata closed, but the damage was already done. Her exposed skin shivered as the fold at her leg flew open. Kiri fell perfectly still. Then she tackled Chihiro to the ground. Gods she was strong! The temple maiden knocked the air right out of her! In a daze Chihiro stared at the ceiling as Kiri ripped back the hem of her indigo robe to stare at the burn on her leg. Abruptly she closed her brown eye, only looking with the white one. A look of horror spread over her face as she yanked back her hands.

 _"Git offa 'er!"_ Cinna yowled as she shouldered Kiri aside, tossing her like a toy mouse. The temple maiden landed hard, sprawling out onto the piles of clothes as the cat crouched in front of Chihiro protectively. Used to brawling, Kiri sat up pointing as she glared at the kami.

"H-how the _HELL_ did that happen!? That wasn't there three days ago!"

"None ah' yor affair, _human_!" Cinna spit back, lashing her tail.

Done with the cat, Kiri turned to her, "D-does Mrs. Nikkou know!?"

"No." Chihiro righted herself, pulling her yukata closed and hastily rewrapping her yukata, "And you're gonna keep it that way."

"Like _hell_ I am!" Kiri stabbed a finger at her leg, "That's a _curse mark_ , Chihiro! A healed one, but a curse mark none the less! What the hell happened in the Spirit World!? _Tell me right now or I'm gonna call Obasama!_ "

Abruptly the light overhead flickered, pulsing with uncanny brightness. Everything mechanical in the room suddenly flicked on: the radio hissed with static, making Cinna yowl and shrink behind Chihiro as Kiri's laptop started up with a tinny Mac _bong!_ A cell phone rang somewhere under all the clothes as the clock on the wall ran forward and backwards willy-nilly.

All the while the bell in Chihiro's best rang with alarm.

Suddenly the light bulb grew impossibly bright.

Pop! It burst in the socket, giving them all a fright as it blinked out.

Abruptly the whole room plunged into silence.

" _Whoa!"_ Chihiro flinched from the broken glass, "D-did you do that?"

"N-no…" Cinna growled at the empty fixture. "Did you?"

"Kiki-chan?" A feeble voice called in the distance.

"S'okay, grand-dad!" Frowning sharply, Kiri rolled to her feet, yanking open her door and disappeared into the hall. "It's just a power surge."

Moments later the temple maiden let loose a strangled scream.

Scrambling after her, Chihiro lurched into the hall. Kiri was sprawled in front of her grandfather's open doorway. Grabbing her arm, Chihiro hauled her up only to look inside the open door, falling perfectly still.

There were easily a hundred of them.

Tiny masks clustered in the dim room, ringing the old man's bed, pooled on his pillows and blankets. One was even perched on his shoulder, kicking its feet. The faded old man was sitting up in bed, unperturbed by his visitors.

"Will you help me get these little fellows down?"

He mumbled with unhurried worry, smiling overhead.

Because the ceiling was crawling with kami.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Shimoda is a little fishing village on the opposite side of the Izu peninsula. Kiri is referring to the woman coming from a small, and presumably superstitious village much like Kumomi.

(2) In Japan, Kṣitigarbha, known as Jizō, or Ojizō-sama as he is respectfully known, is one of the most loved of all Japanese divinities. His statues are a common sight, especially by roadsides and in graveyards. Traditionally, he is seen as the guardian of children, particularly children who died before their parents.


	18. Chapter 18

"Get them off my grand-dad!"

Kiri was pale and on the verge of panic

"M-me!?" Chihiro squeaked, "B-But you're the temple maiden!"

"That doesn't mean I know _shit_ about kami!" Kiri shoved her forward. "I suck at magic!"

"O-okay! J-just… just stay calm!" Chihiro hissed in exasperation.

Trying not to step on any of the tiny flitting shadows, she inched forward. Her heart sank like a stone, because she had no idea what she was doing either! Moving slowly, hands held out for balance, Chihiro made her way into the room. The little creatures tickled her ankles with the wind of their passing. Gods, they were fast! Too afraid to come inside, Kiri covered her brow eye, staring around the room with only her white one.

At once she began trembling.

"Get them off grand-dad!"

"I said I'm trying!"

" _Try harder!"_

"Eh?" Kiri's grandfather blinked up at her, confused for a moment before a bright smile broke over his addled face,

"Is that you, Manami-chan?"

Chihiro went absolutely still at the name.

Manami was Amano's dead wife.

"N-no? Um… M-my name is Ogino Chihiro, s-sir. We've never met."

The old man reached for her with such joy she couldn't not give him her hand. The kami on his shoulder flitted away. She tried not to cringe as he patted the back of her palm with trembling claws. They might have once been hands, but now they were so knotted and gnarled with rheumatoid arthritis they didn't look anything like hands. His whole body was bent and misshapen with pain. Chihiro realized abruptly that the old man probably had dementia. His foggy gray eyes seemed to stare right through her.

"It's so good to see you again, Manami!"

"Stop it, Grand-dad!" Kiri choked from the doorway, "That's _not_ Manami!"

Except he did anything but stop.

"We miss you, Manami… Please come back?" He continued solemnly, still patting her hand, "I don't care what those twits in town think. You're a good woman. So is Amano."

Suddenly the little kami swarmed. Like a flock of birds they lifted from the floor, skittering up the walls, uttering shrill warning cries as they blocked the windows. The room plunged into gloom as they milled overhead.

"Neh, kiddo…?" Chihiro threw her eyes back to the cat. Cinna crouched in the doorway at Kiri's feet. Her red eyes were slits as she stared up at the ceiling, "Don' move, kay?"

Cinna took a deep breath, standing up slowly as the shadows overhead chattered dangerously. Putting out her hands the cat clapped. Wow, the sound was loud! The little masks overhead pulsed, falling silent as if stunned. Again Cinna clapped, this time stomping her foot, sending a thrill up Chihiro's spine as something seemed to uncurl from the cat, arching its way through the room only to reverberate off the walls. The bell in her chest hummed in agreement. Clapping again and again, Cinna started a rhythmic pattern that the swarm immediately caught, mimicking with uncanny acuity.

"C'mon, kiddo… We gotta go." The cat backed from the room, making Kiri clamber out of the way. The kami followed, surging over the doorframe as they filled the hall, bobbing and flitting about in perfect time.

"Goodbye, Manami. Goodbye, Cinna!" The old man called after them, sounding distantly sad, "Come visit me soon?"

"S'okay Grand-dad. The nurse will be here soon. J-just go back to sleep."

Chihiro grabbed Kiri's arm, dragging her away from the old man's room, "He can see Cinna!?"

"Of course he can! He was head priest here for ages," She yanked her arm away, jabbing a finger at her white eye, "Who do you think I inherited this from!?"

"Quite gabbin' 'n' help me!" Cinna yowled back at them as she continued towards the front door, "This's _hard_!"

"W-what should we do?" Chihiro stammered.

"Keep time! _Clap!_ "

Kiri picked up the rhythm, adding a matching counterpoint. She was a musician after all. Chihiro didn't even try. She had _no_ musical aptitude!

"Tha's it! Keep i' up!" Cinna was dancing now, gracefully flicking her hips and sinuously waving her hands between strikes.

Stomp! She laughed as her tail stood straight up.

Stomp! She jumped out into the yard.

The cat actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

" _Ha!_ Turns out yor good fer somethin' neh, Kiki-chan?"

The temple maiden stiffened as barely restrained anger wiped her face blank. Yet Kiri didn't say a word. She just kept clapping. Shoving their feet into their sandals, they hurried after the cat. Sunlight flooded around them, pouring over the roof of the house as they came out from under the eaves, heading for the main drive. The flock of kami pursued, trundling after them, cringing from the light.

It was working! They were following!

Chihiro's heart soared.

"I'll make you spaghetti for this, Cinna!"

The cat spun, dancing backward as she went all eyes,

"Wit meatballs!?"

"With meatballs!"

Chihiro had no idea how to make meatballs. She'd figure it out somehow!

" _Whee!"_

Cinna crowed as she spun in a circle, whipping out her flashing red and gold fans. Happily she minced along the gravel road. Barefoot and boldly wearing her ears and tail, the kami jingled and jangled the bells on her fans as she headed for town.

"I wish I had magic..." Kiri stared in awe at the dancing cat.

"Huh?"

"Obasama tried to teach me," her face hardened, trying to mask her despair, "But I don't have the talent."

Chihiro hushed, "Mrs. Nikkou can do magic?"

"Course she can. She's a witch." Kiri continued to clap. Once again her face had gone pale, but this time with envy. "And so are you!"

The words spray painted on the hood of her car crashed through her head like the brick those thugs had tossed through the windshield.

 _Witch._

Her insides froze as she fell still, making Kiri stop in her tracks.

"I'm not a witch!"

 _"Tch!"_ The temple maiden hissed beneath her breath, almost glaring, "Of course you are! Why else would you have come to this _fucked up_ little town? We're full to _here_ with witches, spirits, and magic! Why d'you think no one wants t'stay but locals?"

Burned by her sudden foul mood, Chihiro bit back, "If you hate this place do much then why don't you just leave!?"

 _"Oi!"_ Cinna called from the distance. The cat had gotten way ahead of them, "Keep up an' keep clappin'!"

"I can't… I can't leave." Kiri muttered wearily, sounding just like Hidé as she hurried forward, clapping again.

At a loss, Chihiro limped after them.

She was about to call the temple maiden out and make her explain when she came upon one of the little masks. The poor thing was barely dragging along, so faded she could hardly see it. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as it fell over. She scooped it up, shielding it form the sun, marveling at its weightlessness.

A bird had flown right into her apartment window once. She remembered holding it in her sweating palms. It was so tiny and frail. Yet it was just stunned. After a moment it revived and flew back into the sky. The tiny kami's heart felt just like the birds, so did its labored panting. Though it didn't revive, nor did it fly from her hands into the sky.

She felt its heart stop.

She stared as it faded away into nothing.

She could feel its existence unravel in her hands.

With a strangled gasp she snatched back her fingers, shaking them. Only to fall still as she looked over the road only to see other stragglers just winked out of existence.

 _"S-stop!"_ Chihiro shrieked after the cat.

"Eh!?" Cinna and Kiri came up short, and the remaining little masks sat down in the road, taking a breather,

"Wha's wrong!?"

" _We're killing them!"_

"They's gonna die anyway, Kiddo." She sounded just like Haku: cool and rational. Detached. "They won' make t'trip home."

Chihiro would've sat down in the middle of the road with the little kami. But she wasn't sure she could get back up.

"N-no!" She refused stubbornly, "We can't just let them die! We could g-go and get some food and feed them!" She stabbed a finger back at the house, "Then they'd be strong enough to make the trip back."

"Even if we could git'em back t'the Onsen in one piece, t'other wilder kami'd jus' end up eatin' 'em once we let'm free in t'fields."

 _"W-what!?"_

"Kami got t'eat, same as you 'n' me. You wan' t'other ones t'die?"

"N-no!" Once again she felt utterly lost, turning away, trying not to watch the tired little creatures, "I-I don't want _anything_ to die!"

Staring at her feet, watching them blur, Chihiro started as Cinna crouched at her toes, frowning up at her. Tucking the fans into her sleeves, the cat went gentle as she wormed her way into her arms, purring loudly as she rubbed her face into Chihiro's obi.

"We all die, kiddo. S'life." She knew the cat wasn't just talking at the little masks. Chihiro barely held it together, not wanting to cry in front of Kiri. "Least we're helpin' t'ones left behind, neh? Least we's helpin' make sure they don' hurt nothin' for they go?"

"Y-yeah…" Chihiro whispered desolately.

"So c'mon…" She pulled on her yukata, careful not to prick with her claws, "Help me dance 'em t'the start of their next journey."

Following after the cat, she didn't look up as Kiri fell in beside her. Together they began clapping in time. Numbly, Chihiro trudged behind Cinna, trying not to watch as other shadows joined them along the way. They crept out of the gutters as they crossed the highway, trundling from mouths of allies and creeping beneath doors as they came into town. All too soon only a handful remained. It wasn't until they turned a corner onto the road running beneath the freeway overpass that Chihiro realized they were being watched by half the town.

"Kiri?" She hissed beneath her breath, "People are staring."

"So? They'll probably just think I'm doing a purifying ritual." She lifted her chin confidently, "Just keep clapping and act like you know what you're doing." All at once Kiri began reciting the sutras, calling them aloud in that endless looping drone priests used.

" _Oi!"_ Cinna cringed, "Tha's not ah _dancin'_ song!"

"You want us to look like nutters!?" Kiri bit back mid stanza.

"S'ppose yeh gotta point." The cat made a moue, flourishing her fans as she spun weightlessly, "Not like anyone cun see me."

As they came past a fancy looking house, Chihiro heard voices.

"Will you look at her!" Someone hissed from the balcony, "Robe wrinkled… Obi all done improperly…"

"Wonder if she's even worn a yukata before?"

"City people got no sense of tradition."

Another woman snickered, "She looks like a drunken fishwife, not some big shot writer!"

"Neh? Neh? _Listen!"_ Chihiro immediately recognized Kana's voice. She was the gossipy superstitious woman from the grocery store, "They say it's her fault, y'know? All the bad luck started after those idiots smashed up her car."

"Whadya expect?" A third cut in whispering, "She's living with that _witch_."

Chihiro's insides went cold as she lost the rhythm.

Witch.

She was beginning to hate that word.

"Poor thing…" A stranger clucked her tongue, "Hope she doesn't end up like Manami."

" _Shut the fuck up!"_ Kiri shouted at the balcony. Whirling, she picked up a rock and chucked it at the building. It bounced harmlessly off the blue tiled roof, _"We can hear you!"_

The women gasped before the window slammed overhead.

Chihiro was so stunned that she almost ran right into the cat. Cinna had stopped dead, growling low in her throat as her red slitted eyes glared up at the house. Lashing her tail and flattening her ears, she snicked her fans closed with a crisp flick. Tucking them into the front of her shirt, the kami lithely vaulted over the fence, slinking through the garden to the front door.

"Keep clappin', kiddo, they'll follow yeh… Aye'll catch up later."

"Cinna!" Chihiro hissed, not at all liking the cat's ominous tone, "Cinna get back here!"

"Let her go." The temple maiden caught her by the back of her obi, "Those _bitches_ deserve their bad luck."

Kiri pulled her into the mouth of an empty alley so she could fix the length of cloth. As she held up her arms like a little girl, Chihiro didn't miss the dark glint in her friend's mismatched eyes.

Kiri shoved her towards the street, "Start clapping."

With an uncertain glance back around the corner at the house, Chihiro sighed. She started up a simple rhythm: one, two three, four; marching along behind Kiri. The drowsing congregation of motley shadows suddenly roused, following after her without the cat's dancing.

"Whoa _…"_ More than wide-eyed, Kiri stared over her shoulder.

Chihiro didn't reply.

She couldn't bring herself to look back.

She hurried forward as if chased, because she was being chased! The temple maiden added her hands to their rhythm, singing aloud best wishes for the town.

"Miss Ogino!" Nani cried cheerfully as she parted between a pair of gawking housewives. "Are you and Ikiri-san chasing away our bad luck?" She bobbed a polite bow to Kiri.

"Y-yeah…?" Chihiro stammered back because Kiri was busy reciting. The grocery store clerk began clapping her hands in time, falling in step beside them.

"We're so lucky to have such thoughtful temple keepers! It's been so strange! Everything's gone wrong the past few days! The milk's been curdling and things have been breaking left and right. My car wouldn't start then the TV blew. My neighbors are having the same problems." Here Nani frowned at her, "Are you alright, Miss Ogino? You look pale."

"Call me Chihiro, okay?" She forced a hollow smile that slowly became real, "Um… t-thank you for all the food? The p-plums were delicious!"

"It was the least we could do. Mother was so upset when she heard what happened! Sorry I can't stay and help call up some good luck. I have to pick up my boys." She wilted with genuine sadness, as if she'd like nothing more than to help them chase the bad luck from town, "But I've been charged to pass you an invitation to join the Matsuri Committee(1)." She bowed formally, falling back, waving with a bright and hopeful smile, "We hope you'll accept! Ask Kiri to tell you all about it. She's on the committee too!"

Chihiro could only gape over her shoulder as the following kami parted around Nani. The grocery store clerk shivered as they whisked by, but she was immune to their proximity, oblivious to their presence.

For a brief second Chihiro envied her.

They were coming by the hospital now. She cringed as a pack of masked shadows that pulled free from the buildings foundation, rolling like water across the street to join the parade behind them. Kiri had gone quiet as soon as Nani left, so quiet Chihiro jumped as she spoke up hotly.

"That's a big deal, y'know? Being asked t'be on the committee. They don't just ask anyone, 'specially not strangers."

Chihiro shrank from her erratic mood, confused by her anger, and burned by how quickly she'd gone from friend to stranger. Except that's what she was to the people in town, Kiri included.

A stranger.

They were almost at the other side of the village now. Kumomi-cho was such a tiny community that it didn't take hardly any time to get around. They passed over the river dividing the town. It was full with sharp smelling sea water. Tide was in and there was hardly anyone out on this side, probably all out working the boats. Sparing a glance around Chihiro realized this side of town wasn't nearly as nice as the half by the temple. Buildings became older and more ragged, gardens fewer and far between. Poverty was obvious here, a reality of small town living.

She could see why some folks were sour about her showing up. From their perspective she, the rich big city author, just rolled in oozing money and bought up the majority of the land in the area. Unwanted, _haunted_ land, but a part of their community none-the-less. If they had put in a resort here at least it could've meant more jobs for the community. There was no way she would ever sub-divide or sell off the Onsen's land. To a lot of people, especially people like her dad, that would seem a waste; a big _stupid_ waste. How could she explain herself to those people? She'd have to find a way, because she was stuck here. There was no way she could leave.

For better of worse, this was home.

Not for the first time, Chihiro despaired. Suddenly she understood the weary look in Hidé's eyes when he said he could never leave Kumomi. Kiri echoed his sentiments not more than an hour ago.

They were all trapped by their secrets.

Chihiro jumped again as Kiri sighed gustily. She stopped clapping as she ran right into the temple maiden.

"Look. M'sorry, okay?" Kiri threw up her hands as if giving up, "I'm a bitch an' I shouldn't've snapped at you."

Chihiro blinked, because she'd just snapped again.

"You're not a bitch, Kiri…"

"Yes I am!" She rubbed her face with another frustrated growl, "Gods, you're _so_ submissive! Grow a backbone, will yah?"

"What," Chihiro shot back, beginning to loose patience with her mercurial attitude, "So I can yell at everyone like you do!?"

They both went silent, staring at anything but each other. In the distance she could hear the harbor waves lapping at the beach. As she listened Chihiro went perfectly still as the bell in her chest began humming with warning.

"Hey? Hey! Where'd all the kami go!?" Kiri was looking back the way they'd come.

Whirling, Chihiro found the street completely empty.

" _Shit!"_ She began clapping and clapping as hard as she could. Only no shadows came.

"Did you see that?" Kiri had started forward, peering around the corner down an empty side street.

Chihiro came up behind her, scanning the narrow access road. The smashed out windows of the distant warehouses looked back at them. Once again there was no one around save rusting hulls of two beached boats. All the same, her heart started up into the top of her throat like it was knocking to be let out. A line of cold sweat went dripping down her back as she grabbed a hold of Kiri's arm, because the burn on her leg was aching with cold.

"S-something's wrong…"

"T-there it is again!" The temple maiden yanked free, coming forward as she pointed at the shadows beneath the boats.

They both jolted as it twitched.

Like a frog snatching up a fly with its tongue, a tendril of black flicked off into the tangled weeds, snatching up a shrill struggling bit of shadow. It split, revealing it was nothing but mouth, hastily consuming the bit of spirit. All at once Chihiro knew where the other kami had gone!

" _S-shit!_ What the _fuck_ is that!"

Kiri back peddled sharply as it twitched again; gathering, darkening, and peeling off the ground like a living oil slick. The bell inside Chihiro was ringing so loud she could feel its vibrations in her fingertips; because the kami lifted its face, looking right at her with the mournful empty eyes of its stained mask. The same blots of black afflicting the apple spirit hemorrhaged across its face. The stains were moving… growing!

Kiri screamed as its mask cracked audibly, sitting down hard as her knees failed. She screamed again as the thing reached for them, surging forward like a flash flood of black.

Chihiro cringed as something went flying over her head.

A flaming bottle hit the street in front of them, right in front of the kami. It reared, folding back with a metallic shriek as the bottle shattered into liquid fire, spattering it with shards of glass and flame. Cinders started up from the smoldering boils on its skin where the fire touched it. Squealing in pain it roiled about, trying to put itself out.

" _Move!"_ Amano choked as he shoved Chihiro aside.

The broken nosed man was pale as he lit up the soaked end of another Malakoff cocktail, chucking it at the poisoned kami with far better aim. With another hollow screech the thing exploded into reaching arms that caught the bottle mid air. The bladed fingers shrank from the mortal fire as it hurled the home-made bomb right back at them.

Amano tackled Chihiro. The bottle missed her head by inches, shattering on the wall beside them, spattering them with fire. They landed right on Kiri, who struggled and bucked, screaming uncontrollably as darkness loomed over them like a wave. Tearing a canister of AquaNet from his jacket pocket, Amano rolled onto his back as he released the hairspray, flicking his zippo open in front of the stream.

Fire blossomed into the air.

Belching up into the monster's face.

Lighting it on fire.

Its scream was unholy as it reared back, seizing its charred mask.

Except it was already burning, crumbling.

Chihiro stood on shaky legs, watching the daemon fall into ash.

Even the lingering cinders winked out of existence.

" _S-shit!_ Hold still!" Amano coughed from behind her. Kiri clung to him as he slapped at her pants, which were on fire with flecks of burning alcohol. He flashed his harried attention over to her, making sure she wasn't on fire, "Y-you okay, Ogino-san?"

"Y-yeah." Too calmly she stared back at him, amazed by just how calm she was. He, on the other hand, looked about ready to rattle apart. There was a bit of blood running down from his hairline and his eyebrows looked more than singed. Oh, and his leather jacket was on fire.

"Y-you got some fire…!" She pointed vaguely.

Hastily he slapped at his burning shoulder, throwing his gaze around the access road, probably making sure there wasn't anything else to be lit on fire. Only then did Chihiro realize his eyes were hazel; the irises were ringed with gray like frosted chestnuts. Amano tried to stand but Kiri dragged him back to a seat. Her arms were locked around his middle. She was obviously in shock.

"S-shit!" He swore again, wrenching her arms free, scooping her up, "We need to get her warm..."

"T-the hospital…?" Again Chihiro pointed vaguely, following after him as he flashed his eyes up and down the street before hanging a right, definitely not headed for the hospital.

"Lookin' like a bunch of pyros!? Sagi'd call the cops in a second! And then I'd be right back in a cell!" He shook his head, lengthening his stride, "My place is right around the corner."

"Slow down! I can't keep up!"

His scowl darkened as he took in her limp, "You're hurt!"

"No, not from this anyway; just slow down, okay!"

He didn't have to.

Making a sharp right, the broken nosed man kicked open the gate to a fence that might as well have fallen over. It shuddered on rickety hinges as Amano strode down a path stomped through the tall weeds struggling to overflow the property boundaries. He gave the western style front door the same welcome he'd given the gate, leaving it swinging on its hinges. Chihiro hesitated on the sidewalk, struggling with all kinds of conflicted emotions.

This was the guy that harassed her not once but twice!

This was the guy that cornered her in that horrible dark alley.

Yet this was also the guy that had just saved Kiri's life.

And hers as well.

Chihiro frowned at the flowers growing wild along the fence. They were volunteering their bright little faces all over the mess of a yard to regular just to be chance. Someone planted them. The house was in no better condition than the yard. Packed between two derelict storefronts, the single story had a broken blue tile roof and weathered wooden walls stained green with moss. But there were faded lace curtains in the dirty plate glass windows; they wafted in the breeze blowing off the harbor, which you could clearly see from the front step. It was a beautiful view, even if every other direction was not. There was a spirit bell hanging from a hook by the front door. Its prayer had long since been torn off.

Picking her way through the grass, Chihiro left her sandals on the porch, noticing the rotting pair of plastic flip-flops beside the green Astroturf mat. They were small, but not small enough to be a boy's. Plus they were probably a very bright shade of pink before the sun bleached them nearly white.

They looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

Coming into the dark hall, Chihiro tipped across the uneven floors, staring at the filthy carpet as she listed into the living room. It matched the yard. Kid's toys were tossed all over the place, mixed with old mail, even older newspapers and other assorted trash burying the dirty dishes on the low table. No chairs. Just the floor. Dust was thick on everything, even the spinning fan. Yet beneath a coat of grime and handprints, the walls were painted a light blue. The open windows breathed the smell of ocean, making it cool in spite of the muggy day.

Chihiro's insides went cold as she heard Kiri crying.

The front room was divided by a screen.

The rice paper in the lattice was poked full of holes.

" _It… It… It w-was g-g-gonna eat-t-t us!"_

Through the crack between the sliding doors she could hear the temple maiden's muffled stuttering. It was more than unnerving to hear her so shaken. Kiri wasn't the kind of person who'd crumbled into sobbing fits. If anything she would've expected the temple maiden to try beating the crap out of the daemon with her wicked right hook.

Coming forward, Chihiro peered into the room. It was tiny, barely enough room for the thin futon. Kiri was sprawled out on the bed, arms wrapped around Amano's neck, face buried in his white jersey cotton shirt. He was bent over her, holding her, smoothing her tangled black hair with such gentleness. His cheek was resting on top of her head, face pinched with such relief it bordered on pain. It was hard to hide that kind of desperate affection.

All at once Chihiro realized she didn't know him.

Didn't know him at all.

In that moment the thug she'd named Charisma ceased to exist.

"Shh…" Amano murmured soothingly, "S'okay… S'all okay now."

" _N-no…_ They w-were _everywhere_!" Kiri hushed in abject terror, "One was s-s-sitting on Grand-dad's s- _shoulder!_ _What if they c-c-come back!? W-w-what if I'm not there!?"_

"It's gone!" He tightened his grip on her as she struggled, lost in her panic, "It's not coming back."

After a moment she stilled. He rocked her back and forth as she sagged in his arms. Chihiro blinked as light flashed off a picture frame on a crate next to the bed. Her insides went perfectly still as she picked out the familiar faces.

All except one.

In it, laughing out loud with a perfectly straight nose, a much younger Amano bent with mirth beside a teenaged Hidé. The blue-eyed fisherman looked absolutely mortified as he held up a laughably small fish. On his other side, pointing and doing exactly that, Kiri howled. She was wearing yellow. Amano had his hand on a young woman's shoulder, using her to keep from falling over. She was so young that Chihiro couldn't help but be shocked by her very pregnant belly, which was anything but hidden beneath one of the Onsen's indigo yukata. She had on a matching head scarf and was beaming a smile to match Mrs. Nikkou's. One hand was on her stomach. The other clutched the back of Amano's shirt, pulling him upright.

Creeping closer.

Squinting even more to try and made out her face.

Chihiro realized Manami's eyes were perfectly colorless.

Gray: just like Mrs. Nikkou's.

All at once Chihiro realized Amano was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Jolting back from the slider, face on fire with shame; she went back into the entryway, pacing back and forth at a loss for what to do. She fell still as a slider opened further down the hall. Amano exited his room quietly. Without so much as a glance at her, he went to the back of the house, outlined with bright light as he disappeared out into the backyard.

Without hesitation, Chihiro followed.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Matsuri are a series of Japanese festivals often related to the seasons that mix Buddhist and Shinto traditions. They are very important cultural fixtures in Japan. Although there are common matsuri celebrated all across Japan, towns often celebrate their own specialized versions of these festivals, either to honor a local deity or a specific task performed by the townsfolk, like the rice harvest.

The upcoming festival is called the Matsuri no O-Sengen-sama. I made it up for Kumomi. This festival is held by the villagers to honor Sengen, their local sea deity. Sengen is responsible for the fish harvest. The festival goes on for three days. The first day celebrates Sengen in order to thank her for her generosity and to ensure good luck for the rest of the fishing season. People will make a pillgramage to the various shrines in town to pay homage to Sengen. It is also a chance for the villagers to beg her mercy and as a result ensure calm and safe seas for the fisherman. The second day celebrates the town and has more of a carnivale atmosphere. On the third day I'm mixing in elements of the traditional Bon Festival, where one honors one's dead relatives who are said to visit over the three day celebration. On the last day of Sengen's Matsuri the villagers honor those killed at sea. More on this event coming up in the story very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chihiro paused at the slider to Amano's bedroom, glancing inside.

Again Manami's ghost lingered like the flowers out front.

Yellowed lace curtains wafted in the tiny single window. There was a quilt on the bed that matched Mrs. Nikkou's. It was also identical to the one on Hidé's boat. Kiri lay hidden beneath it. She was asleep; Chihiro could tell from the slow rise and fall of the blanket. Back in the hall, to her right Chihiro found a black hole of a bathroom, to the left another tiny room. The door was plastered with children's drawings that hit too close to home. Images of different kinds of masked kami and mushi, the little spirit world bugs, were scrawled in crayon on the aged paper. Although some of the drawings were brand new. Hurrying through the grubby disaster area of a kitchen, she went through the open slider out into the thicket of a back yard.

It rivaled the front.

Hidden in the tall grass like sleeping monsters were the rusted bulks of at least fifteen motorcycles in various states of being pulled apart. Some were covered in tarps, most of them not. Chihiro came up short; because under the corrugated tin overhang of the back shed was a vintage motorcycle. The word _Triumph_ was emblazoned in chrome across the white and red gas tank. It gleamed with careful work. The open shed doors offered a view of an impressive tool collection, half of which she couldn't even name let alone fathom how to use. Now wearing a blue coverall suit, Amano was belly up on a tarp beneath the bike, elbow deep in its innards.

He was smoking in spite of the pans of oil by his feet.

"H-how did you know?!" Chihiro called at him, not trusting her bare feet to the debris hidden in the grass.

"'Bout what?" He answered mildly.

"About us! About the _daemon_!" Chihiro stomped her foot. He hadn't been so blasé earlier! In fact he looked pretty… well… scared shitless.

"I felt it cross. Grabbed some stuff and followed to where you were."

"How'd you find us!?"

"Used my Zippo."

"Huh!?"

"Fire from this world's different from God Fire. It wants to purify." Taking a pull on his cigarette, Amano flicked the ashes away form his work, "It'll point the way to evil."

Chihiro blinked, she'd have to remember that!

"Where'd you learn that!?"

"Reika taught Manami. Then Manami taught me."

Stunned by his stark reply, Chihiro sank onto the top step.

"Mrs. Nikkou didn't tell me about Manami."

"She wouldn't." He reefed on something with a wrench, smearing black all over his thick fingers. Amano's hands were huge and strong. They looked just like Hidé's. "She doesn't like t'talk about the dead."

"Oh…" Chihiro leaned down and plucked a bit of grass from the yard, picking it apart, "Thanks, by the way. For helping us."

He didn't reply. After a long moment of pushing and pulling on whatever was attached to the wrench he gave up. Trapped under the bike, Amano cast an upside down glance back into the shop.

"Will you get me that bent hex-screw?" He pointed into the unfathomable sea of tools.

"Uh… kay…?" Chihiro managed not to step on anything sharp as she squeezed around him and stared uselessly.

"Third row in." He amended. "Second from the top."

She counted to the appointed spot and took down the strange looking screw driver. It was bent in the middle and she frowned in dismay, "I think it's broken."

"It's s'pposed to look like that." He held out a hand that was now black with grease. She gave over the foreign object, hovering awkwardly as his hands disappeared back into bike's belly.

"H-how long have you seen them?"

"My whole life." Again with the even reply. She couldn't tell if he was playing up being cool with the Spirit World or if he was serious. According to Kiri he was a bit of an actor.

"Oh…" She perched on the edge of a saw horse, "And Kiri?"

"Same. We tried ignoring it for a while but couldn't."

"Oh… I think I know what you mean. I kinda just got back into it too."

"I could tell. You weren't awake when I saw you first. But the Onsen makes it impossible not to wake up." He paused, sounding more than uncomfortable as he continued. "It probably doesn't mean much comin' from me now but m'sorry 'bout what I did. I didn't think the idiot twins would take it so far as t'smash up your car..."

Chihiro hugged herself against the terrifying memory of being trapped in that back alley, but she couldn't not ask.

"What did Mr. Wara want?"

It was hard not to remember the lobster man's fat piggy face.

"For us to scare you off." He put down the bent doohickey to take another pull off his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from her. "There's no work here. I know it's no excuse, but desperate folks do stupid things. Wara promised us jobs at the resort if we could get you to sell." Amano shrugged, "S'pposed its good they're gone. The Dasai brothers weren't from here anyway. I doubt they'll ever come back."

"I'm not from here either."

Amano spared her an inscrutable glance that was all too Haku.

"You're different."

Chihiro looked away, gripping her sides to keep from shaking.

"I'm never going to sell or subdivide!" She murmured furiously, almost challengingly, "The hills of Kumomi are gonna stay green!"

He shifted his attention to the sky. As he watched the wisps of cloud go by a weary look lined his tanned face, "That means there'll be no peace for any of us."

"H-huh!?"

He closed his eyes, "Kumomi's got a long history of bad luck brought down 'cause of our proximity t'the kami. Not many places are kept by the old Gods these days. We've got 'em in spades."

"B-but this is their home!" She started up, "They have a right to protect themselves!"

"It's our home too!" Amano's voice hardened as he stabbed a finger back towards the Onsen and everything that came with it, "You can't live by _that_ and not be changed. Not all of us are lucky enough to be able to ignore it."

He was talking about Hidé, the increasingly familiar anger was written all over his face. In spite of what she knew, it baffled her all the same; because it was obvious now that what Kiri'd told her was just the tip of the ice berg.

"Why do you hate each other so much?"

He let out a long suffering sigh, "I don't hate Hidé."

Chihiro snorted, "Coulda fooled me."

"Look! Hidé's just as big an idiot and an ass as I am, got that?" Amano scowled at her briefly before attacking the bike with renewed vigor, "We failed each other big time. _All_ of us. Including Kiri. She never gave up on me or him but I don't know if Hidé will ever forgive me. I'm not too sure I can forgive him either."

Perched on the edge of understanding, she leaned forward, "W-what happened?"

"Ask him." Amano muttered darkly, "It's not my story to tell."

"What is it with you people and secrets!?"

"Heh…" A wan smile pricked his lips, "Welcome to Kumomi."

"Dad!" Chihiro came up short as Kai called in the distance, " _DAD!?"_

The boy sprinted down the hall, skidding out onto the back porch only to come up short at the top of the stares. His jaw literally dropped open as he caught sight of her.

Chihiro was on her feet.

Staring; because the kid was sporting a black eye to match Hidé's.

"Shut up, will you!?" Amano barked, pointing a wrench at the house, "Kiri's sleeping in there!"

"Aunt Kiri's here!" Kai continued to gape, looking back down the hall, unruffled by his father's harsh tone. He went more than pink in the cheeks as his eyes slide back to her only to zip away, "Um… What's _she_ doing here?"

"None of your business. Go play."

"B-but I just got back!"

"Get!" Amano hucked an oily cloth at the porch, making the kid retreat, "Stay out of trouble and stay away from the river!"

"Okay, okay! _Sheesh!_ " Kai disappeared back into the house.

"Where did Kai get that black eye!?" Chihiro hissed furiously.

She was shocked to find herself standing over Amano with clenched fists. She barely refrained from kicking him. He blinked up at her, going pale with understanding before his face flushed. Slowly, Amano took the cigarette out of his mouth, dropping it through the mouth of an open beer she hadn't noticed. When he spoke his words were even and unbothered even if his hazel eyes were churning with anger.

"Makoto's son was mouthing off to him yesterday. The fat little bastard said some things about my wife I won't repeat. Kai took a swing at him. It didn't end well."

Chihiro stumbled all over herself, ashamed of her misjudgment, "Oh… I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to imply…"

"Sure y'did." He silenced her with abrupt frankness, making shame ignite her cheeks, "I'm a stupid, arrogant man, Ogino-san. I've done my share of terrible things. But I love my son."

"I… I'm sorry." She repeated uselessly.

"Don't be. I'm grateful you've taken an interest in my kid. I can use all the help I can get."

Chihiro hesitated again, shifting from foot to foot as that eerily compelling influence forced words from her lips that did not belong to her.

"W-what color are his eyes?"

Amano went perfectly still, "Brown."

"You're lying." She whispered, "I know he sees."

He paled beneath the motor grease. He tightened his hands on the bike so they wouldn't shake, "It scares the shit outta me. I don't know what I'm doing with him. I'm screwing it up all over the place. _Kiri's_ the _only_ reason he's turned out so good." He abruptly scooted out from under the bike, smearing black all over himself as he stood, looking at anything but her as he lit up another cigarette, " _Tch_ … Gotta hand it to you, Ogino-san, you got a way 'bout you. I haven't talked to _anyone_ about this in a long time. Not even Kiri."

Amano's eyes shot up to the porch.

As he spoke her name Kiri came out of the house. The temple maiden looked like hell warmed over. She was a bit singed after all. Chihiro didn't miss the emotions that flashed across Amano's face as he looked away, looked at anything but her. Ballsy as ever, Kiri came across the yard and took the cigarette right out of his mouth.

"I don't like it when you smoke." Taking a long pull the temple maiden blew a perfect smoke ring over her shoulder. She kept the cigarette.

"I'll quit when you quit." He scowled back.

"Liar." Kiri stuck the cigarette into the corner of her mouth so she could sock him in the shoulder, "Don't tell my brother."

Amano didn't so much as flinch.

Once again Chihiro glanced between them, and... _Whoa!_

Knowing hit her like a punch in the stomach and she sat back down on the saw horse. For all the shit Kiri'd given her about not noticing Hidé, the temple maiden hadn't noticed Amano.

Thunder cracked in the distance, making Kiri and Chihiro jump.

"Huh…" Amano wheeled the bike back into the shop with a frown at the sky, "They've just been coming outta no where recently."

Chihiro stared to her feet, staring at the dark clouds gathering to the south east. They were right over the Onsen. On perfect cue a frigid wind heavy with the smell of rain dumped in eddying curls over the backyard.

"Dad! Dad!?" Kai's voice cracked with terror as he pounded down the steps, pointing into the kitchen, _"Dad, he's in our house!"_

Clouds coalesced in the churning air as Haku came striding onto the back porch wearing the white and blue bath house uniform. The dragon came up short as the little boy crowed triumphantly, jumping up and down, pointing insistently.

"That's _him_!" Kai all but shrieked, "He's the dragon from the story! I told you he was real! He's the one that _really_ pulled me out of the river!"

" _Kai!"_ Amano choked as he reached for his son. _"Get over here!"_

Haku's face went black and his eyes burned the moment he saw Amano.

The boy yelped as lightning and thunder cracked right directly over their heads. In the shadows cast by the lighting the ghost of a dragon flickered around Haku, coiling up to fill the back yard as a throaty growl vibrated in his chest. Kiri seized Kai, shrinking behind Amano as he tore the Zippo lighter from his pocket, kicking a sloshing pan of oil into the yard in front of them. He sparked a crackling tongue of yellow, holding it out warningly.

"Stop it! All of you just stop!" Unafraid, Chihiro started through the whirling winds going up to the furious God, "Why'd you always have to be such a great big _jerk_!"

She put her hands on Haku's chest and pushed.

Only to have him seize her wrists.

A stab of fear sent her insides cold as Chihiro realized how far gone he was gone. Hate twisted Haku's face until she didn't recognize it anymore. He didn't seem to see anything but Amano. Not even her.

"H-Haku!" She flinched, "You're h-hurting me!"

She cried out as the bones in her wrists creaked, close to snapping. At once the pressure dissolved. She sprawled back into the yard, cringing away from him. Pain kicked her system into survival mode and in her panic she didn't realize he was looking at her now.

Only her.

He was kneeling beside her.

Hands hovering but too afraid to touch her again.

Thunder boomed as rain poured from the sky. Chihiro flinched again as Kiri's arms hooked under her shoulders. The temple maiden pulled her up, dragged her away from the staggered God.

" _J-just stay away!"_ Kiri shouted warningly. Bu Haku rose, following them, still reaching, _"I SAID GO AWAY!"_

He flinched back as the temple maiden screamed at him. At once he dropped his illusion, becoming what he really was. White as a squall, tearing at the ground with his golden talons, the river God erupted up into the sky, inundating the yard with ripping wind that nearly knocked them from their feet. Still dazed, Chihiro watched him go.

" _Now_ do yousee?"Kiri hushed in her ear, still hugging her as if trying to make sure she didn't fly after the dragon.

Yes. She couldn't speak, her teeth were chattering.

Now Chihiro knew _exactly_ what the temple maiden meant.

Except it didn't change a goddamn thing.

"Chihiro!? Chihiro!" Cinna came bounding out of the hall, clawing to a stop to keep from tipping off the back of the porch into the rain, "'E foundja! Aye _knew_ 'e woul'!" Yet the harried cat came up short as she looked over the backyard's grim occupants. "W-what happened?"

"Let me go, Kiri…" Chihiro plucked at her arms, wincing at the new twinge in her wrists, "I said let me go!"

"W-where are you going!?"

"Home!" Finally she just wrenched herself free.

"After whathejust did!? He almost _killed_ us last time!"

"I can't just leave, okay!?" Rounding on the temple maiden, Chihiro shouted at the top of her lungs, _"I'm stuck! Same as you!"_

As Kiri gaped, Chihiro turned and hurried through the rain to the cat.

"Can you get us back to the Onsen right now?"

"Y-yeah… Sour puss gave me one ah these." She held up a red lacquered bath tile, frowning at the way she favored her wrists, "Wha' _t'hell_ happened?"

"Nothing," Chihiro lied, "Will you open the door?"

Not convinced, Cinna flattened her ears as she yanked the slider closed, slapping the tile on its face. It stuck. The cat hauled it open again. Only this time on the other side was the Onsen's kitchen. Lin sprang up from the table, holding the matching tile in her remaining hand.

Gods, Chihiro loved magic.

The door slammed behind them as they crossed.

Lin started up as soon as they stepped over the threshold.

"You're soaked!" Shocked, she looked her up and down, "I've been looking all over for you, Sen! You didn't even tell us you were leaving," Her eyes went wide as they fell on her wrists. Shock wiped over her burned face, "Are those bruises!?"

She grabbed Chihiro's arm as she put her hands behind her back. Lin was way stronger than she was and wrenched it forward so she could gape at the purple blotched spreading beneath her skin.

"They are bruised!"

" _Oi!_ Back off, ya _shrew_!" Cinna pushed her way between them, getting right up in Lin's space as her tail bristled out like a bottle brush.

"Get out of my face, _shorty_ ," the burned woman narrowed her eyes as she loomed menacingly. Cinna hissed in response.

"Hey! Hey!?" Little Green Frog cried from the kitchen stairs, "Lady Sen's back!" Feet pounded in the hall as the kami crowded down the stairs.

 _"Everyone, just leave me alone!"_ Chihiro yelled at the top of her lungs.

Down the hall and upstairs without looking at any of them, she came up short in the archway to Hidé's room. The door was still missing and the jam was scorched black. So was part of the floor. She couldn't bring herself to go inside, not after what had happened in there. Turning, she went into Haku's room, throwing herself down on the futon, hiding under blanket even though it was ridiculously hot. The futon smelled like rain, but for the first time she could recall, the dragon's scent brought her no comfort.

Even though it was still day.

Even though it was obscenely hot.

Chihiro fell asleep to the sound of screaming cicadas.

She was drenched in sweat when she woke up.

 _Ugh_ … Her yukata was plastered to every inch of her sticky skin.

Kicking off the blankets, Chihiro cast an upside down glance at the pale twilight filtering through the lace curtains. She could see stars. Crap… Her sleep schedule was _so_ messed up. Except her stomach growled ferociously, reminding her she hadn't eaten _anything_ at all today. When was the last time she ate? Probably the burger and fries at Ed's.

Food and bath: in that order.

That was the only thought her hunger addled brain could hold onto.

She winced as she tried to push herself upright. Sitting down hard, she stared at her hands, stared at the bruised on her wrists and then the scar peeking from beneath the fold of her robe. Something Amano said went tumbling through her head, something about it being impossible not to be changed while living among _them_. The Kami. She had changed. So much so over the past few days she scarcely knew herself anymore.

Uncertainty chilled her heart.

Could she really live like this?

Standing slowly, because her leg was stiff, Chihiro limped over to the slider and pulled it open, giving Lin a start. Out in the dark hallway the burned woman had been dozing, leaning against the opposite wall. She jolted awake, standing hastily as a worried frown tightened the scar on her face.

"You stink like fire…" She breathed uneasily, eyeing the scorch marks on her robe. "Are you alright?"

"No." Chihiro stared back, sick of lying.

It was the first time they'd been alone together since the bath house survivors crossed from the Spirit World. Chihiro wasn't sure who ran to whom, but they met somewhere in the middle of the hallway, hugging each other fiercely. It didn't matter that her wrists ached! Lin was so skinny! Chihiro realized abruptly that they were the same height. She always thought of Lin as being so much bigger than she was: bigger and stronger. Only that had been a long time ago. Well, at least for her it had.

"I waited for _three days_ , Sen!" Lin's remaining arm tightened around her shoulders, "I was so scared! I tried to cross back over but all my magic was tied up in that bath token!" Her voice cracked as she started trembling, "And when he carried you inside you were _so pale_! Like something'd sucked all the life out of you! I thought you were _dead!_ _I thought I'd lost you too!"_

Chihiro's insides clenched with anxiety.

Now there was no way she could tell Lin about the Forgotten in town.

She was brittle enough right now.

It wouldn't be fair to burden her with more guilt.

The burned woman would no doubt think it was her fault.

"Its okay, Lin," Chihiro soothed, holding the burned woman as she trembled, trying not to feel sick to her stomach as she lied, "Everything's okay…"

"I know… I know," After a moment Lin drew back, awkwardly dashing her hand over her face, "This place... I can't tell you what it means to us! It… It was like coming _home_ after living in hell! Lady Reika's been really nice to us. The girls are laughing and everyone's smiling. Even Yoshi's smiling."

"I'm glad you like it here." Chihiro's heart swelled, dissolving the gloom hanging over their heads, "'Cause it is home now, okay? I want you to stay. I want you all to stay."

Lin seized her hand, frowning solemnly, "We'll work! We'll clean and scrub! No one cleans better than we do!"

Chihiro shrank from her sincerity, "But you're not servants, okay? We're friends. Nobody _has_ to work."

"Oh, they'll work." The tension broke as Lin grinned, revealing her sharp teeth, "They'll work because _I_ tell them too."

Chihiro couldn't help but match her smile, beckoning as she went down the hall towards her room, "I just need to get some clothes. Then I'm going to the bath wing. Keep me company?"

"Sure." Lin followed behind her. Yet the burned woman's face fell as she came up short at the scorched doorway, "Wait… This is _your_ room!?"

"Yeah?" Chihiro frowned at all the boxes piled on the floor beside her bed. Someone had brought up the presents from Kumomi. She'd have to figure out who sent them so she could send off thank you cards.

Lin paled, shrinking from the burn marks, "W-what happened in here!?"

"Uh… I… I'd rather not say…"

Lin sniffed the air, like… like an animal! She growled beneath her breath, "What did _he_ do?"

By _he_ she meant Haku.

Chihiro's heart sank.

No secrets from kami save the ones they wanted to keep.

"I wasn't his fault, okay?" Turning away she dug through the piles of clothes, desperately searching for a long sleeved shirt. Did she bring one? Of course not, it was summer!

"Like _hell_ it wasn't!" Lin stomped her foot, "The whole room stinks like dragon; walls, ceiling, and floor! Even the _dust_ stinks like dragon!"

That was totally weird, because to her knowledge Haku'd only once set foot in the room. She didn't want to think about the dragon right now. Didn't want to remember that look of consuming wrath on his face. At the moment it was all she could see when she closed her eyes.

"Please, Lin! Just drop it, okay?"

Chihiro overturned the box she'd hidden from Kiri as she dug for a sweater of some kind. She gasped as the contents spilled all over the place. Papers, books, videos, CDs, sketchbooks, crayons, markers, pencils; they skittered about willy-nilly as if glad to finally be free. A drawing fluttered across the floor, alighting at Lin's bare feet. Chihiro froze as she caught sight of the image. Like some kind of cosmic joke it was the drawing she'd made of the time she and Lin had to scrub out the big tub.

The burned woman picked it up.

Going pale as memory flickered in her eyes.

That stupid box! She was going to have to lock it up somewhere!

"Did you make this?"

"Y-yeah."

Lin's gaze swept over the floor and she came into the room, carefully picking up drawing after drawing, wordlessly looking at each for was felt like ages. Until she found the second copy of the book; her brows drew together as she read the title. Putting the drawings down, she knelt and opened the book on her knees, flipping through the pages with her only hand. Chihiro didn't realize she was holding her breath until Lin spoke.

"You never forgot us, did you?"

"No." She looked down at the sea of familiar faced, trying not to cry as she realized most were gone forever now, "I tried for a while when people stopped believing me. It was stupid of me to even try."

"Can I borrow this?" Her voice was more than calm as she closed the book, covering the image of the bath house on the dust jacket with her remaining hand. Chihiro didn't think she could be that calm

"S-sure…" She was turning into a regular library, "T-there's a movie too if you'd like to watch it?"

Lin frowned up at her, "What's a movie?"

Chihiro almost sat down as her stomach gurgled ferociously. It must have been trying to eat her legs because they ceased working. Gods, she was _so_ hungry!

"Tell me later," Lin tucked the book into the pocket of her voluminous pink pants, coming over to take her by the elbow, "Let's get you fed."

Following the burned woman downstairs, Chihiro couldn't help but notice the floor was fixed in spite of the dark. The power had to be out, because none of the electric lights were on. Distantly pots clattered and delicious smells wafted up from the kitchen. The wood gleamed in the light from the lanterns, polished to a luster that seemed to spread through the whole Onsen. More light spilled out of the great room, carrying with it laughter and music. She paused at the sliders, looking in at the bath house workers.

They were sitting around the great table drinking tea and enjoying beautiful plates of snacks. Foxfires eddied in the air, casting golden light through the hall. That made sense. Knowing what she did now, Chihiro didn't think the kami would be comfortable so close to mortal fire. At the head of the table, in the place of honor, Suzume sat reclined on a padded arm rest. He was wearing his firefly robe again, matching the beautiful evening outside the garden sliders. He was… smiling? Suzume was _smiling_! Hiding it behind his hand!

Shocked, she followed his gaze to the opposite end of the hall. Wearing his red jester's hat and rosy-cheeked make-up, Aniyaku posed in the empty space beyond the great table. Adjacent to the frogman, kneeling beneath the hovering globes of God fire, Cinna sat with a shamisen on her knee. Rather than using a wooden pick as traditional, she deftly plucked the strings with thick yellow claws. There was an open bottle at her feet, and a bit pink in the cheeks, Little Green Frog lounged on a cushion beside it.

Distracted, Chihiro watched the assistant manager wave his red fans like stubby wings, mimicking the mincing, strutting steps of a heron, and perfectly matching the birdish tune the cat teased from her instrument. Raptly, they all watched him, trying to guess what he was.

"H-h-heron!" Yoshi stuttered out the answer to the pantomime game.

" _You got it!"_ Aniyaku flicked his fan to the tall frogman, dancing comically as the rest of the bath house workers cheered and laughed. Even Suzume clapped.

"Look at that clown," Lin muttered.

Like the fox, she was hiding the smile on her lips behind her hand. Chihiro couldn't help but notice her glance at Suzume. A bit of pink crept into Lin's cheeks as she watched the fox from the corner of her eyes.

They all waited with anticipation as Aniyaku bent, whispering something to Cinna, who grinned toothily as she thought a moment, flicking the tip of her tail before starting up a tune. Her twanging song started sporadically, like the first drops of rain, before she struck a cascading chord. The chords continued to fall and fall like the down pouring showers. Aniyaku folded closed his fans, holding them at his temple like horns as he looped and hovered with grace she did not know the frogman possessed, dancing in the rain of the cat's music.

The bell in her heart hummed sadly.

Because he was the only kami not present.

"Dragon." Chihiro called before she knew she'd spoken.

" _You got it!"_ Aniyaku whisked open his fan, spinning on his heel to point at her only to straighten in surprise,

"L-Lady Sen!" Immediately he bowed.

"N-no! Don't get up!" She held up her hands as O-Natsumi and the little yuna started to rise.

Aniyaku flinched from the foxfires as they guttered. From the corner of her eye Chihiro watched Suzume's kimono darken to black, because his gold eyes fix with acuity on the bands of purple encircling her wrists. Abruptly she shoved them behind her back.

"My turn!" Cinna cried; reclaiming everyone's attention as she exultantly strummed her shamisen. The instrument kept playing even after the cat took back her claws. Like magic, it filled the room with a delightful jaunty tune. She placed it into the air as if setting it on an invisible shelf, standing with jingling gold fans in hand. Chihiro felt the pulse of magic as she stomped.

"Whoa!" Aniyaku wailed as the dancing began, "Not again!"

"I am _not_ dancing!" Lin shouted in outrage. All the same she began nodding in time, slowly high-stepping into the room, _"I said no!"_

"C'mon, Miss Lin!" Little Green Frog hiccupped, sounding more than a little drunk, "It's fun!"

" _Whee!"_ Hiko and Ginka laughed in unison as Chihiro retreated, finding herself immune to the cat's magic.

Hooking into the hall.

Heading towards the kitchen.

Chihiro ran face first into Suzume!

The fox's gold eyes glowed, reflecting the dim spilling into the hall.

"Show me your hands." He demanded quietly.

Reluctantly, she held them out.

He could have disappeared into the dark his kimono went so black! She jumped as his cold hands folded around her injured wrists, so gentle they might not have even been there. The skin tingled eerily beneath his palms, almost to the point of itching. Abruptly the fox snatched back his hands, shaking them as if he'd been burned. Chihiro stared, holding her wrists right up to her face just to make sure; because the bruises were gone! She wiggled her fingers experimentally. They didn't hurt at all!

"I will speak to him of this when he returns." All kinds of unpleasant things saturated through Suzume's pronouncement.

" _Don't!"_ Chihiro hushed, making the God come up short. "Just leave him alone! He feels bad enough, okay?"

"Is that a command?" If possible Suzume's hard words went blacker than his midnight robe.

"You're _not_ my servant," She despaired, dropping her chin to stare at her toes, "I'm asking as a friend."

A tenuous silence stretched between them. Finally, Suzume loosed a frustrated sigh. "Child… You are _nothing_ but trouble to me."

Again her heart sank, because she desperately needed to tell him about what happened in town.

"I… I need to talk to you."

Unfortunately the fox was in no mood to listen.

"You and your _incessant_ words!" He wilted in exasperation, "There is time enough for talk later," the fox threw a hand at the warm light spilling from the kitchen, "Go! She is waiting for you."

He pushed her toward the smell of food and wood smoke. Reluctantly leaving him behind, Chihiro pushed her way between the split curtains and nearly fell down the stairs. There was an enormous fire going in the ancient hearth, over which a mammoth kettle of rice was boiling. That fact that the fire was white wasn't a problem. The kettle that was floating mid-air was. So were the score of other cooking implements for that matter, held as if by ghosts.

Scored and salted fish roasted on grills cozied beneath the feet of the pot.

They flipped in perfect time to keep the juices from falling into the heath. A knife and board chased down and chopped a school of flying diakon radishes as gelatinous tofu lifted from a bucket on the floor only to split into cubes. The cloud of soy soared into the air only to be scooped up by bowls waiting on the trays hanging high overhead like flying saucers ready to abduct dinner at any moment.

"Hello, dear!" Mrs. Nikkou beamed as she stood in the middle of the orbiting kitchen, orchestrating the movements of the flying food like a conductor leading a symphony. "Are you feeling better?"

* * *

Author's note:

I've been getting a lot of questions about the various kami forms and why/how Haku went from a boy to a man. So here's a bit of explanation to hopefully clear that up.

1) The way I'm interpreting things is Haku was never a boy (more on that in point three). He is and has always been a dragon, which in eastern mythology are river/storm/sky/water spirits. In Japanese mythology a serpent must spent 1,000 years in the ocean and then 1,000 years on land in order to become a dragon, (literally: umi sen, yama sen = sea one thousand, mountain one thousand). In spirit time Haku isn't all that old, but by mortal standards he is REALLY old. So, it would be ridiculous to think of him as a child, especially since he has never acted like one.

2) On the Kami and their many forms...

a) Kami have a masked form. This is their purest manifestation. You could interpret their mask as the physical manifestation of their soul. Kami rarely revert to their mask form unless they are very weak entities, i.e. the little masked spirits. However, Kami _will_ revert to their masked form when they are under extreme stress, hence when Lin arrived at the Onsen she is in mask form. Additionally, weaker kami will sometimes revert to masked form in order to divert all their energy to another task, i.e. magic.

b) Kami have an animal/elemental form. Depending on their age and strength, kami can adjust their size as they like, i.e. Cinna as a little cat in the mortal world versus Cinna as a human sized cat in chapter 13. Also, this accounts for Haku in river form, which is his elemental manifestation. Kami's shadows will always show their animal form. Throughout the story I have hinted at this. Hence when Chihiro was in the bath in Chapter 10, Haku's shadow against the rice paper slider shows him as a dragon even through whenever he comes in and out of the room he's in his mortal guise. Also, kami will sometimes revert from their mortal form to their animal form when injured or stressed. We see this again in Chapter 13 when Cinna hastily intervenes to save Chihiro from the poisined Apple Spirit.

c) Most kami will often take a mortal form. No all do because they may not be strong enough, i.e. the frogmen. Some settle on a mortalish form because they prefer to keep some aspects of their animal form, i.e. Cinna lets her ears and tail show after Chihiro gets used to her being a cat. It is very important to note that although they look human, that doesn't mean they're actually human.

3) So why then did Haku look like a boy when Chihiro first met him? Haku has always tried to be what Chihiro needs. When she fell into the river he was a wave that carried her ashore so she wouldn't freak out and be afraid. When she got lost in the spirit world he became a boy about her age so he would be familiar and trust-worthy. And in this story when Haku finds Chihiro again he shows up as that same boy only to realize how much Chihiro has changed. As a result he adjusts his human guise to better suit what she wants and needs. I very pointedly describe Haku in his adult mortal guise in Chapter 7. Chihiro even calls him out about the change.

All of these elements highlight the complicated and malleable separations and connections between kami souls and bodies. Because their souls are not fully merged with their flesh, they can change and do many things humans can't. Cinna mentions this several times in Chapter 12. More will be revealed about this in due time.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly, Chihiro sat on the top step.

Forgetting everything that happened in town.

Staring up at the flying food, shrinking from the scoring heat coming off the white fire, all she could do was gawk. Smoke from the old hearth pooled onto the ceiling in a long unfathomable curl, running like a river across the rafters only to pour down the wall and out the back door.

 _Witch._

The horrible word rang in her chest like the sentient bell.

All the same, her stomach could care less.

It moaned petulantly, louder than she'd ever heard before.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Nikkou laughed as she summoned one of the miso bowls from the sky, coaxing the kettle from the flame to fill it with hot water. Wiggling her fingers, the roving knife decimated a length of green onion which met the top of the soup as it stopped right in front of her.

If she hadn't been so hungry she might have thought twice.

Chihiro didn't and downed the soup.

"More?"

The white haired old lady smiled happily as she recalled the bowl with a curl of her fingers only to send it back full. It was gone in two gulps. Now that her stomach wasn't a black pit of hunger, her brain had enough power to start turning again.

"H-how…?" Chihiro stammered as words failed, vaguely circling her finger at the ceiling.

"How am I doing all this? I'm not, actually. Most of this is the Onsen. This is a magic house. She's been so tired recently, but you're friends have woken her back up. They've woken _both_ of us up!" Mrs. Nikkou's laugh was light hearted as she waved at the banquet, "She wants to celebrate so I'm helping cook!"

Chihiro's mouth dropped open. "The Onsen's _a-alive_!?"

"Of course it is, dear. How else could I keep it by myself?" She answered sunnily, turning back to the cooking. With a circle of her wrist and a flick of her head she called the pots away from the fire and the cupboards burst open. Flocks of plates and bowls swooped into the kettles, carrying each portion off to roost on the waiting trays.

Suddenly several things made sense.

Yukata and towels that always seemed to be clean.

Muddy floors that just disappeared.

Windows and doors that seemed to open and close by themselves.

"Everything's alive in its own way: every rock, tree, shoe, and bowl. _Everything!_ " Mrs. Nikkou sang the word as if it was an affirmation of joy. "Especially old things. After a while they take on a life of their own. Just like this house." She patted the countertop affectionately.

Chihiro stared at her, remembering how they'd talked together in the kitchen on the first day she'd come here, "Now I remember who you remind me of… You remind me of Zeniba."

"Ho-ho- _ho_!" Mrs. Nikkou laughed into the back of her hand as her eyes disappeared into wrinkles, "I remember her from your story. She's Yubaba's twin sister, isn't she?"

"Yeah… She wanted me to call her Obasama too." Chihiro hadn't realized she was frowning sadly until Mrs. Nikkou came over and patted her hand consolingly. "I'm sure you'll see her again some day, my dear."

"T-thanks..."

Chihiro ducked her head as her sight blurred. Her chest tightened with that increasingly familiar loss. She was pretty sure she'd never see Zeniba or Baby Bo ever again. It hurt even more than she couldn't say otherwise.

"Have you given any thought to your question?" Reika went over to the hearth poking at the fire with her bare hands! It crackled larger beneath her prodding fingers.

"W-what question?"

Mrs. Nikkou turned, coming back over. "Why are you here?"

Chihiro jolted as the bell in her heart rang joyously.

"I… I'm here to take care of this place. To take care of the kami."

"Yes…" Reika nodded vigorously, clasping her hands, vibrating with joy, "But don't forget about people, dear. What we do is for everyone; whether they want us, need us, or not."

The bell rang again at that revelation.

She could help but think of Kiri and Amano.

As well as Hidé.

She started again as if seeing the old woman for the first time. Beneath her indigo kerchief Reika's face had gone endlessly wise. The incandescent fire made mirth glint in the depths of her colorless eyes. Until in the light they seemed to glow. Chihiro felt as if she was shrinking. Either that or Mrs. Nikkou was getting larger. She seemed to fill the entire room with the sparkling aura of her gentle presence.

"W-what are you?"

"Ho-ho- _ho_!" Reika laughed again as her mysterious eyes pinned Chihiro in place, "We are warders of the sacred flame, my dear. We are the keepers of holy secrets. We are brides of the Gods. We are their hands and eyes; their bridge between the worlds." Entranced, Chihiro could only stare as Mrs. Nikkou's voice seemed to ring with a bell of its own, echoing things she'd mentioned before, "And if you and time are willing, I will teach you everything I know."

Again, Mrs. Nikkou patted her hand, and the spell broke as she turned back to the kitchen. Abruptly the real world snapped back into place around them, leaving Chihiro still stunned.

"But first, let's have dinner, shall we? Be a dear and help me bring these into the great room?"

"W-what!?" Chihiro started to her feet, "I-I can't!"

"Of course you can," Reika chided with another brilliant smile as she held open the kitchen curtain, waving half of diner out into the hall, "There is nothing that cannot be done by a mind that is open."

"W-what should I do?"

"Try." Mrs. Nikkou instructed blithely.

Chihiro blinked, still cringing as she timidly lifted her hands. Already she was shrinking from the armada of trays, envisioning them crashing down onto her head.

"You're thinking too much. Try feeling instead."

Taking a deep breath, Chihiro tried not to think about the bowls of miso busting into flames and crashing to the floor like Hindenburg blimps, tried not to think about aerial dog fights between flying chopsticks. Taking another deep breath she tried not to think about anything at all as once again she lifted her hands. Only to encounter what felt like a thick matrix of humming invisible strings.

Chihiro gasped, snatching back her hands. She shrieked as the trays wobbled and tipped. Except Mrs. Nikkou tossed up a hand, effortlessly stabilizing them.

"Good!" She sang triumphantly, "Very good!"

Surfacing from beneath her arms, Chihiro despaired, "B-but I didn't do anything! I almost made them fall!"

"But you touched them, didn't you, my dear?"

"Um… Yes…?"

"That act alone took me _years_ to accomplish!"

Chihiro squeaked, shrinking from the trays as they sailed by over her head.

"Come along, dear." Mrs. Nikkou was holding the curtain open for her now, smiling like the setting sun as the odd hearth fire dwindled to embers. "They're waiting for us."

Stuffed, bathed, and back in bed, Chihiro sighed.

Dinner had been so much fun.

Mrs. Nikkou could cook! She'd never had such delicious food!

They all stuffed themselves to the point of bursting only to make room for shaved coconut ice. By the time they'd all finished eating the little yuna were nodding in their seats. They'd had a long day of cleaning so O-Natsumi shooed them off to bathe and then go to bed. The rest of them sat listening to Cinna play soft thoughtful songs on her shamisen. The frogmen were utterly smitten with the cat. Between tunes she drank them all into snoring doze. Chihiro couldn't help but laugh, though Lin looked absolutely disgusted. All the same, the burned woman accepted a cup of sake poured by Mrs. Nikkou. Chihiro didn't like sake, but she drank it all the same.

Then, without any prompting, Suzume took up his flute.

That was something else she'd never get tired of.

Listening to him play.

Even the anger on Lin's scarred face faded beneath its draw.

The memory of the lilting melody distracted her momentarily from the unbearably hot, night air. The front of her yukata was wide open, but still sweat rolled off her skin. Petulantly kicking the comforter even further off the bed, she sighed, stared at the office's dark rafters.

At first she couldn't hear it through the cicadas.

Soon the insects silenced, as if even they were listening.

The world seemed to still as Suzume's flute sang in the night.

The God's lullaby hung in the air above the Onsen like a prayer for a cooling breeze. For once it wasn't sad. Again and again at diner she'd caught him smiling, especially at the little Yuna. Most especially at Mrs. Nikkou. The fox seemed to thrive in her company. It was good to see him happy.

The soothing song had her eyes drooping.

Almost asleep as a cool breeze came creeping across the floor.

Only not from the window.

Her eyes flicked wide as a cold hand smoothed over her hair. She jolted off the futon, grabbing him. Haku went stock still. But she didn't care! She hugged him as hard as she could, half afraid he'd run away if she didn't. After a moment she could feel him melting, until he dropped his cool forehead onto her bare shoulder. Gods, it felt good having him there!

"I am _unworthy_ of you!" He whispered miserably, " _I hurt you!_ "

What harm was another lie if I could spare him this?

"Haku, look! There's nothing to be sorry about, see?" She drew back, showing him her wrists. "You just s-scared me."

She held her breath as he stared.

But it was only relief that flooded his gleaming green eyes.

"I am so glad!" Timidly, he curled his pretty fingers around one of her writs, as if needing to be sure. All too soon that stupid pinch of grief tied his brow in knots. He sounded so very confused as he continued to stare at her hands as if he expected them to fall off. Ever so gently he closed his other hand around her second wrist as if proving something to himself.

"I… I do not know _what_ came over me? When the cat came to tell me how she had lost you in the village…" Now he was afraid, terribly afraid, shaking with the strength of the emotion as it saturated him completely.

"That thought of _never_ seeing you again drove me beyond the brink! I followed Zeniba's charm," Briefly he touched the scale around her neck, "But when I saw _that_ _human_ … _Oh!"_ He was trembling again, but not with fear, "How I wanted to _kill_ him! It almost _swallowed_ me… the _hating_ … the _fear_!"

"Haku," She broke the circles of his fingers so she could put her hands on his shoulders, "You can't just bite the head off anyone who's mean to me."

"I just might." His wide eyes were perfectly serious.

She stared back at him, trying to find her voice, "T-that's not funny!"

"It is not." He was just as startled, "All the same it is a possibility."

"Y-you just need to learn how react like a person, not a dragon." She smoothed her hands over his shoulders, soothing him, trying to soothe herself; because it seemed like she was holding everyone together today.

"I am not a person, Chihiro." He stilled her hands with frozen fingers.

She tried not to hear that, tried so very hard.

It wasn't something she needed to be reminded of.

"You must teach me." He pressed, "I do not know how."

"Okay… Well, for starters, no biting off people's heads."

"We have established that." He nodded solemnly.

"I was joking. You, know? Funny-ha-ha?" She poked him expectantly, only to encounter draconian stoicism. Exasperated, she shook him lightly, trying to break through his overwhelming melancholy.

"Gods, Haku! Loosen up! You're coiled up so tight you're gonna snap!"

"But I must coil to fit in this room, Chihiro. It is quite small."

She blinked rapidly as her words bounced right off his forehead. For some reason her imagination kicked into overdrive. All she could think about was trying to shove a polar bear into a phone booth. Kinda like when all the big tubs at the Bath House were taken. She'd seen some pretty big Kami get a useless experience out of the tiny tubs.

All at once the bell rang in her heart.

"I think you need a bath."

Haku frowned,

"I am not dirty."

"No, but you do need to unwind; figuratively and literally." She stood, pulling him after her, "C'mon."

The Onsen was dark and quiet as they came downstairs, making a left in the entryway. Heading towards the bath wing, they silently passed through the dressing rooms and out onto the patio by the communal pool. The yuna must have come out here too, because the decks were clear and the rock surfaces too free of algae to be chance. The green water was steaming in the moonlight. The heavily blossomed plum nodded over the surface sleepily as floating fireflies winked among its branches.

"Go on. Get in. I'm gonna get some towels."

She pushed Haku at the pool. Before he could protest she retreated through the split curtains, casting about for where Mrs. Nikkou told her the towels were kept. As she knelt gracelessly to paw around in a cabinet, Chihiro came up short, because under the split curtains she could see Haku. Once again the looping ghost fell over him until there were two; a man and a dragon. Then, like a cloud passing over the moon, there was only the dragon.

Gods, he was beautiful.

Pearlescent opal in the dusk.

Floating even though his delicate claws were touching the ground.

The water hissed, casting up gouts of steam as he padded down into the pool, becoming lost in the vapor, save for the undulating flick of his tail. Yet her machinations were rewarded as from somewhere in the mists the dragon eased a long contented sigh.

Chihiro could already feel the heat rush into her cheeks.

Naked communion or so the Japanese called the communal bath.

Undoing her obi, peeling off her yukata, she shivered as the steam tickled over her bare skin. All the same, she came across the deck and down into the water. It wasn't nearly so warm! Probably thanks to the ice cube of a dragon bobbing somewhere in the deep end. Still, it felt really good considering the oppressive heat lingering in the night. She pressed on through the heavy fog only to squeak; splashing back as she waded right into his submerged tail.

"S-sorry! I didn't see you."

Chihiro started again as the steam curled, shrinking from the surface of the water so she could see the long curve of his pale body. It uncoiled the entire length of the pool. Modesty sent her sinking into the water up to her chin. All the same, she stared. He was huge! It was hard to remember just how huge until he let himself unwind.

As the veil of mists parted, she looked at the far end where the sitting rocks were located. Haku was resting his head on the flat slightly submerged one. He had gone perfectly boneless. The gold scales of his front paws flashed at the very bottom of the deepest part. One of his drowsy eyes peeled open as he rumbled appreciatively.

"See?" She preened, stepping forward into the deeper water. "Toldja."

Water eddied against her body as somewhere in the distance his tail flicked, splashing the back of her head.

"Hey!?" Chihiro wiped the damp hair from her eyes.

The dragon chuckled throatily.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Chihiro murmured dangerously.

Standing up, clasping her hands like she'd learned in swim class, she struck the surface of the water like she was swinging a baseball bat, carving a sheet off the top. The splash hit Haku dead on. The dragon reared his head, shaking his teal mane before snorting indignantly.

" _Hah!_ Gotcha!"

She ceased pointing and laughing as his tail broke free of the water beside her, sending a wave crashing over her head. The wake lifted her off her feet, ducking her beneath the surface. Choking and coughing as she surfaced, bobbing on the residual waves, Chihiro laughed in spite of herself.

" _Not fair!_ You're _bigger_ than me!"

Abruptly he returned to human form, grinning widely as he sent another splash right into her face.

"Then I shall even that quarter!"

Shrieking and laughing, she hid behind one of the rocks as he showed her no mercy.

" _Shhh!"_ She hissed through her uncontrollable giggling, "You're gonna wake everybody up!"

"I am not the one shrieking, Chihiro." He chuckled again, circling somewhere in the mists as they returned with a vengeance.

"You're _still_ not playing fair! And I am _not_ shrieking!"

But that's exactly what she did as a wall of water rolled out of the fog.

Chihiro wasn't quite sure how it happened.

She just reacted.

This time when her fingers connected with the humming tendrils.

She didn't recoil in shock.

As the vibrant chords struck her palms the sheet of water froze mid air, going perfectly still. A droplet of water struck the bell in her heart. Except the ripples froze, held in place like a sheet of thick green glass. Amazed! Terrified! She stared between her shaking fingers at the wall of water, blinking as a shape resolved between the ripples on the other side. With a wave of his hand the wall parted, revealing Haku's astounded face.

"Are y-you doing this?" Chihiro stammered as fog breezed through the path the dragon had opened.

"No." He was still staring at her. She realized his eyes were the same shade as the water, "You are."

The water dropped from the air, splashing them both as she shrank, snatching back her hands.

" _No I didn't!"_ She shook her head so hard her wet hair whipped against her cheeks, _"That wasn't me!"_

Swirling a graceful hand across the stilling surface of the pool, Haku drew out an eddying twist of water. It gathered up into a perfect orb.

"Catch."

He tossed at her and she cringed as it broke against her up thrown hands.

"Stop it!"

"You did it once, Chihiro." He was unyielding, "Do it again."

"It was an _accident_!" She sputtered as another orb broke over her face and she slapped the surface angrily, _"I don't know how I did it!"_

She came up short as he waded to her through the thickening mist. All the blood came flooding up into her cheeks as she realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. She couldn't help but stare at his perfectly white chest. There wasn't a hair on his body, not his arms or his chest. Her knees went weak at the memory of his smooth skin beneath her fingers.

"Then let me show you how." Haku pronounced carefully.

She tried not to jolt as he took her hands, placing them over his. Chihiro's skin tingled strangely as he once again reached into the water, withdrawing in an effortless turn of his fingers a spinning sphere of emerald. Haku let it float up into the air like a soap bubble before repeating the motion, drawing another quaking orb from the pool's surface. Entranced, she crept closer so she could better mimic his fluid movements, finally turning her back to him so she was directly beneath his arms. It was a far better position. As they moved together, drawing out another beautiful sphere, the rippling vibrations came seeping through her fingertips, until they permeated her arms with tingling cold where they touched his.

There was no way to know who pulled the water free.

Because, this…

She had nothing to compare to _this_!

This was _extraordinary_!

Her hands weren't just hers anymore! They were _his_!

Blended. Mingled. One.

The same delicious sensation shivered up her back to where his chest met her shoulder blades. She felt the chilly blast of his breath on her nape of her neck as their hands suddenly tightened.

"Chihiro… You _tempt_ me!"

His husky confession sent her insides tight with wanting. She went weak, weak, weak! Leaning back into him. Feeling the full length of his cold body behind her.

Definitely a _naked_ communion!

She gasped as his arms tightened around her waist, jolting as his frozen cheek brushed the line of her shoulder until he was murmuring against the soft skin behind her ear.

"This is _not_ wise…"

Right now she didn't give a damn what was smart or not!

Compelled by the hungry ache in the pit of her belly, Chihiro turned, wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him to her. For once he didn't resist! The wave of his affection came crashing down around her as his frozen hands surged into her hair. His lips melted against hers even if they were cold, cold, _cold!_ Like ice water. Like the river she had fallen into as a child. She was drowning in him. Oh, how she wanted to drown in him!

Overwhelmed, Chihiro backed into a flat sitting rock and fell.

The stone slapped behind her back as he pursued her.

His delicious smooth skin was pressed to her chest.

Soft and silky against the inside of her thighs.

Dizzy with needing, she put her hands around his face, holding him to her, winding her fingers through the weedy tangles of his hair.

"Chihiro!" Abruptly he turned his face aside, gasping against her cheek, "I… I must stop!"

Still he held her; still he clung to her as if she was his rock in the storm that was breaking all around them. He was shaking. Shaking with an unfathomable restraint Chihiro was beginning to resent. She could tell he wanted her as much as she wanted him. It's not like she'd never done this before. This felt real enough. It had to be real. It had to. To prove it to herself she ran her fingers up the length of his spine, tightening her hands on his shoulders. A jolt went through him. She felt it against her bare skin like an electric shock.

"Please! Please, s-stop!" Haku choked, "I… I feel _too_ much! I _cannot_ hold against it! There… There is _not_ enough room in this body for me to _love_ you!"

Her insides rang like a bell at the word.

It was the first time he'd ever said it aloud.

As he dropped his forehead back onto her shoulder, Haku pulled his hands from beneath her, spreading them over the wet rock at her sides. He was going to leave! She could feel his shoulders bunching as he made ready to push back. Her insides sang with dismay.

"Stay!" Chihiro begged.

Planting her feet on the rock, she pressed up into him as her arms went around his neck. Once again his entire body rocked at the contact.

" _AH!"_ He cried out.

Haku's hoarse moan was ragged with desire and despair. At once he tore away, nearly wrenching her arms from their sockets. All she could do was stare. Stare up at him as he hung over her. His entire body was tense with corded muscle. Lean and beautiful. Hard and foreign. Yet beneath his wet hair such a look of horror spread across his angled face, burning in his jade eyes.

She saw in that moment.

Saw him. Really saw him.

Saw not a man; but a dragon trying _desperately_ to be a man.

The rock behind her back cracked as his golden talons tightened on it. Chihiro cringed from the harsh rasp of his scales where they brushed her bare skin. She couldn't help but shriek as the stone split. Water rushed up between the fissures, startling her, making her scream again. She shrank as the dragon recoiled from her, rearing back, towering over her. Taller than the house. Taller even than the plum tree! Her instincts took over. It was impossible not to be afraid of something so huge! Something so fast and strong! A flash of terror cooled her insides even as foxfires burst into being like enormous fireflies buzzing in the distant sky.

Strident and shrill, a flute screeched in the night.

At once the fog peeled back in a great spinning whoosh.

Gleaming with inner light, Suzume was standing on the edge of the pool, wreathed in undulating fire, once again wearing his robe of night. His harsh platinum eyes were fixed on the opposite side of the pool. It took Chihiro a second to realize Haku was standing beneath the plum tree. Back in his human form, his piercing green eyes were fixed on the fox. The air between them crackled with barely restrained animosity as the God's song ended.

"I heard screams." Suzume growled, revealing a great deal of tooth.

Haku flinched from the word.

Hastily remembered modesty sent Chihiro scrambling off the broken rock into the water as all the blood in her body rushed to her face.

"W-we were just p-playing!" She stammered guiltily.

Suzume pinned her in place with a sharp glance that slide forward to the fractured stone. His eyes widened before his lips drew into a grim line.

"So I see..."

Chihiro shrank as the fox's face twisted with fury. Glaring balefully, Suzume directed his ire back at Haku. "If you _ever_ hurt her _again_ you and I will have more than words, is that clear _dragon_!?"

Again Haku jolted.

Chihiro's insides went wintry with dismay as the confusion on his face broke once more, turning to stark understanding as he looked at his hands. Abruptly the foxfires swallowed themselves as Suzume turned on his heel, slapping the split curtains aside as he disappeared from the patio.

After what felt like ages Haku finally spoke.

He knew. She knew he knew.

"You _lied_ to me…?"

Shivering from more than cold, Chihiro flinched from his words. They were so quiet, so very small. And her insides quaked with dismay.

"I…" She cast about, "I-I didn't want you to be upset."

"I _am_ upset!" He snapped furiously, glaring at her now, "I _hurt_ you, did I not!? Tell me truthfully!"

"N-not really." She bumped into the broken stone, shying from its sharp edges, "It wasn't that bad."

"Bad enough that the _fox_ had to see to you!" Haku turned his back to the plum tree, making it shake as he slid to a seat on its roots, dusting the water with red petals as he covered his face, _"Oh, Gods… Oh, Gods… What have I become!"_

"Haku…" Chihiro waded through the water, trapped by the edge of the pool, reaching for him and failing, "Haku its okay! I'm okay!"

"You say these things, but how am I to believe you if all you do is _lie to me!"_ He moaned between his fingers.

"B-but you agreed not to tell Mrs. Nikkou about the Forgotten, didn't you? To keep her from getting upset!"

"That is different!"

"How is that different!?"

"Because you should not have to keep things from me!" He was looking at her now. The betrayal in his green eyes broke her heart, "Because you say you trust me! How can I believe that if you continue to _lie_ to me!?"

"P-people lie all the time!" Chihiro blurted, trying to explain.

" _I_ am _not_ a person! _I do not lie!_ " He cut her off, going cold as he looked away. She hadn't heard him so cold since the bath house,"And I _do not_ understand you!"

Abruptly he stood.

Skirting the back of the tree, he walked the edge of the pool.

"W-where are you going!?"

"Away…" Chihiro watched him bow beneath the weight of his turmoil,

"I… I cannot think when you are near me… I must think."

She tried not to argue with him. Tried not to beg him to stay again.

"W-when will you be back?"

He didn't answer.

The curtains fluttered as he fled the courtyard.

Leaving her alone beneath the crushing heat of the sky.


	21. Chapter 21

Once again she woke to find it raining.

But it was unbearably hot in spite of the gentle persistent pattering on the tiles overhead. The air was thick with torrid moisture, so thick she felt like she was breathing water!

Chihiro blinked gingerly.

Her eyes felt puffy and full of sand.

They were raw with the silent tears still sticky on her cheeks. It was amazing she'd managed to fall asleep after what happened last night. Haku's door was closed when she'd crept by. Sorrow oozed like water around the frame until the hallway was filled with it. Melancholy chased her to her room where she came up short. The slider was fixed and the burn marks gone. Hopefully the Onsen fixed them both before Mrs. Nikkou had seen them.

With a disappointed twinge she realized her feet were catless.

Probably too hot.

Belly up on the bare futon, staring at the sloping rafters of her room, Chihiro looked at Hidé's mural, picking out the kami hidden in the landscape. And despair robbed her blind as tears blurred her vision.

Because she'd failed.

Failed to save a single kami from the monster in town.

Failed to help Haku.

If anything she was making things worse.

As was evident by the bad luck she'd brought down on the village.

Now Haku had taken off again as well.

So had Hidé.

Gods! What was wrong with her!? One second she was tearing her insides apart about Haku and the next she was grinding her teeth with worry over Hidé! And she couldn't very well keep _both_ of them! Both had made their intentions quite clear. Truth be told, she hadn't spurned the fisherman for the dragon. She pushed Hidé away very, _very_ reluctantly. And with a stab of dismay she wagered that Hidé wouldn't have stopped her last night if he had been in Haku's place. It was a horrible selfish thought, but it was true. Hidé at least was human. At least they could do all kind of _human_ _things_ together.

Her insides stilled as for the first time she considered what _she_ needed.

Physical intimacy?

Was it that important?

Because she'd gotten a harsh reality check last night.

Apparently _human things_ weren't possible with Haku.

Gods, she was so messed up!

She could even think the word _sex_ without blushing!

Was this really about sex? No. It was about trying to cope with daily life! That was really, _really_ hard when her maybe-kinda-sorta-boyfriend turned into a dragon and tried to _eat_ people whenever someone threatened her. She couldn't imagine trying to introduce Haku to her parents. Her dad was such a jerk he'd be lunch in less than three seconds flat! But it was more than that. She never really knew where she was standing when it came to Haku. He was so… so _mercurial_! The tranquil front he put up was exactly that: another mask. Because his river ran very, _very_ deep! Haku was so changeable: happy one minute and then despairing the next. And then there was the whole storming off business, figuratively and literally. He came and went and came and went! It was exhausting!

Things weren't any easier on that front when it came to Hidé. Sure, he could probably survive dinner at her parent's house, but she wasn't so sure he could do that same at the Onsen. For crying out loud, he grew up in a _magic house_ raised by a _witch!_ He was kinda _witchy_ himself! And he refused to see any of that, refused to the point it would probably damage him if things happened to slip! And that was almost _certain_ to happen now that Lin and the rest of the bath house survivors were living with her.

Where did that leave her?

Stuck in the middle: because she couldn't decide.

She was _hurting_ them both!

And still, she couldn't decide!

Rolling onto her stomach Chihiro buried her face in her pillow, trying not to bawl her eyes out. Because she felt so _utterly_ alone. Completely isolated. No car! No phone half the time! And definitely no internet! Hell, the _power_ didn't even work so it's not like she could just IM Michio. Would a computer even work around the kami? Not that she should call her friend. Not with what was happening in the hills and turning up in town. She didn't want _anyone_ near this place until she could sort out the monsters. But how the _hell_ was she going to do that!? A single touch from one of the smaller ones had almost _killed_ her!

Nausea swam in her gut as she fought off a panic attack.

She'd _never_ felt so trapped! Never in her entire life.

Then she heard voices. Distracted, it took her a moment to realize the kitchen was partially beneath her room. Blinking back tears, Chihiro turned her ear to the floor, listening.

As usual, Suzume was pissed.

"That… that _ungrateful_ _wretch_! You were there a week! And still Maboru would not see you!?"

Oh. So that's where Mrs. Nikkou had gone: to see her son in Mazutaki Bay. And Chihiro's heart sank; apparently the trip hadn't gone well.

Mrs. Nikkou sighed wearily, "When has Ma-chan ever done things any other way than his own?"

"But you are his _mother!"_ The fox was incensed. Chihiro could feel him pacing the length of the kitchen. "He owes you _all_ he has!"

"Sit, down dear, you're singing the roof. I'll make you some matcha," Pipes knocked between the walls as she filled the kettle, "Try to understand. He is furious about the Onsen."

"This house was _never_ his!"

Was she imagining things or could she hear the fox grind his teeth?

"As I said, dear, Maboru doesn't understand that." Reika continued patiently, "He is not part of our world. He feels cheated."

"Does love of money so outweigh the love he feels for his own mother!?"

"Greed afflicts this age more than ever before. It is a horrible sickness." Chihiro had never heard Mrs. Nikkou sound so sad and tired.

"I… I am sorry, Reika. I did not mean to upset you."

Here was another first.

It was the first time she could ever recall hearing Suzume apologize. And her chest squeezed painfully, because he sounded just like Haku.

"Silly, fox! Reika chided lightly, "You worry about me too much."

But Mrs. Nikkou paused. And something heavy filled the silence. Something that made Chihiro sit up and listened intently; because the bell in her heart was humming with premonition.

"Suzume… What is that look?"

More silence.

"What are you hiding?" There was a worried catch in her voice. And the fox's silence grew more and more tense, until Mrs. Nikkou became angry. _"Suzume!"_ Chihiro flinched. She had a bark fiercer than his, "Tell me at once!"

"I…" He sounded as if the very act of speaking was agony. "I do not have to obey you anymore, Reika…"

"Oh, Gods!" Mrs. Nikkou hushed with horror, "Oh, Gods, no! Is that why Hidé's gone!? Did it happen while I was away!?"

Chihiro's insides tightened with anxiety.

Was something was wrong with Hidé!?

"No! No, he just went to sea!" Suzume sounded at a loss for how to calm her, "He will be here shortly!"

Mrs. Nikkou didn't seem to hear him, "But it will be _soon_ , won't it!? When!? How!? Can you see!?"

Again the fox spoke his words as if they were covered in barbs. All the same, Suzume forced them free and not because he was compelled to do so, but because he chose to for Mrs. Nikkou's sake.

"No… No, I do not see. And what I do see s _he…_ will not… permit me… to tell you…!"

"Why?!"

The fox let out a gusty breath as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And it appeared he was allowed these words.

"She requires balance."

She? Baffled, Chihiro couldn't fathom who they were talking about.

"H-how is this _balanced!?"_ Reika had gone shrill.

"You have what you want. Now she will take what she wants."

"Hasn't _she_ taken enough!?" Mrs. Nikkou spit the word like a curse. "First my Daniel! After he survived that forsaken war! And then poor sweet Manami!"

"Reika…" Suzume was dismayed, "Reika, those were accidents!"

"Gods _do not_ make _accidents,_ Suzume! _She_ disapproved of Daniel because of the bombings and because he was _foreign_ born! Just like _she_ disapproved of Manami! How can you and O-Inari-sama be so… so _indulging_ of such wickedness!?"

The fox was scandalized, "I do _not_ question O-Inari-sama's will!"

"Holy O-Inari-sama has nothing to do with this and you know it!" Reika all but shouted back, "I am talking about her _selfish_ little sister!"

The bell in Chihiro's heart rang as if struck by a hammer.

And she clutched the futon as if the world seemed to turn upside down.

Because once again the horrible knowing flooded her!

And she knew even if she didn't understand!

" _Shhh!"_ Suzume hissed fervently, _"She will hear you, Reika!"_

"I don't care! _She_ has already made her curses clear! She might as well have taken my son! Gods know Maboru was _never_ the same after _she_ left him! She can't have my grandson!"

Shame flooded Chihiro's face as she listened in on their intimate suffering.

And after a long moment, Suzume spoke.

"What the ocean gives it also takes."

Every word of the stricken fox's whisper was an earnest apology. Mrs. Nikkou felt quiet, and her aggrieved reply was almost lost to the silence.

"He's mine!"

"Reika…" Once again Suzume was lost in her pain, unable to offer her any solace. "He was never yours."

" _B-but he is all I have left!"_ Chihiro jumped at Mrs. Nikkou's keen of despair, _"Will she take everything from me!?"_ Something shattered as the old woman dissolved into strangled sobs.

Chihiro slapped her hands over her ears, trying desperately not to hear her.

Because grandmas shouldn't cry!

Moms shouldn't either!

They should _never_ have to cry!

She could count on one hand the times she'd heard Yuko cry. Chihiro would never forget the day when Baba died. Not Grandma Ogino, she was Akio's mom. Grandma Oshima was her mom's mom. Chihiro'd been around five or so. It'd been right after she'd fallen into the river. They were still at their old house in Osaka. The kitchen was yellow bright like a glass of lemonade held up to the sunlight. There was a phone call. Then Yuko dropped the receiver. Moving like she was sleeping, she went to the table and put her face into her hands, crying without making a sound.

A world where moms and grandmas cried was a horrible place.

It shouldn't exist.

"Please! _Please!_ " Suzume begged. His handsome voice was brimming with affection, "You break my heart, beloved! Please? Please do not cry!"

"Just leave me alone…" Reika whispered bitterly.

"I cannot leave you." Suzume refused with desperate devotion.

" _You're not mine anymore, Suzume!"_ Mrs. Nikkou thundered so that the floor shook. " _Now go!"_

The garden sliders slammed open. Starting to her feet, Chihiro looked out the window, watching as a white fox fled from the courtyard, bounding away as he disappeared into the rain. Suddenly silence filled the Onsen, pressing down on her like the heat.

Chihiro jumped again as claws pried at the bottom of her door.

"Neh, kiddo? Cun aye come in?" Before she could answer the cat slunk through a crack in the slider. Creeping across the floor to the futon, Cinna hid under the wadded blanket until only the tip of her tail emerged.

"Everybody's mad t'day." Her voice was tiny beneath the comforter.

Chihiro limped over and lay beside the cat, petting the top of the blanket until it began to purr. But the twitching tip of her tail bristled out three times its size as a knock sounded on the doorframe.

"Sen?" Lin was peering through the crack in the slider. Her frown made the scar on her face twist till it turned ugly, "Lady Nikkou is crying…"

"Don' y'mention it!" Cinna snapped from beneath the blanket, "Ba-chan don' like when people see 'er sad! So we's not gonna go bumblin' down there t'bother her, 'kay?!"

The burned woman started, shying from the talking comforter before seeing the black tail twitching from beneath. And she hovered at the doorway as if unsure.

"You can come in," Chihiro patted the futon beside her with a smile she didn't really feel.

"N-no… I should get back to the guest wing to tell the others not to bother Lady Nikkoue. Otherwise Yoshi or Little Green Frog will probably go in there and try to console her."

"Y'best do tha' then!" Cinna smacked her lips from beneath the blanket.

Lin bristled visibly as she glared at the comforter. Her hand tightened into a fist. But as she opened her mouth to shoot off some hot reply, someone knocked on the front door. Cinna burst from beneath the blanket, yanking Chihiro to her feet as she pulled her into the hall. Lin shrank back against the wall only to fall in line behind them.

But Chihiro didn't miss the fact that Haku's door was open.

Nor did she miss the fact that the dragon was gone.

"W-where's Haku!?"

Lin ran into her from behind as she came up short. "He took off earlier!"

"H-he left again!?" The bottom dropped out of her world. Chihiro didn't know how much more of the dragon's erratic comings and goings she could take! "B-but he just got back!?"

"You know as well as I do _he_ comes and goes as he pleases." Lin bit back crossly, " _Now go!_ "

The burned woman pushed her past the doorway and halfway down the stairs because Cinna was perched on the mid-landing. Craning her neck down the hall towards the kitchen, her ears swiveled back and forth as her tail tucked close to her body.

"She ain' comin'…"

"Out of the way, cat!" Lin barked as her fingers closed over her Chihiro's shoulder.

The cat scramble aside as the burned woman marched Chihiro down into the entryway. Again the knock sounded, more persistently this time. Chihiro stared at the front door stupidly until wilting with an exasperated sigh, Lin pointed at the peep hole.

"Oh…!"

Chihiro turned the latch and pulled it open.

Only to come up short as startled blue eyes looked through at her.

Blue.

Just like Sengen's eyes.

"Uh… H-hi."

Hidé immediately looked at the ground as his face turned bright red. They matched on that count, because all the blood in Chihiro's body seemed to be evacuating to her face. Gods, she was such a mess. Because just the sound of his voice made her insides melt.

"H-hi…" It took her a second to realize she hadn't opened the door, "J-just a second!"

Chihiro shut the peep hole and went to unlock the door only to have Lin slap her only hand against the surface, holding it shut. Her face was pinched and pale with disquiet.

" _Who is that!?"_ She hissed beneath her breath.

Chihiro gaped. At a loss. "He's a friend?"

It was more a question than an answer. Then Lin got real close, until her brown eyes might have been the whole world. Genuine fear flickered deep within them.

"He stinks like _dragon_ , Sen."

The bell hummed ominously inside Chihiro's heart.

"I promise he's okay. B-but you can't let him see you! He's not awake."

"If you say so… Alright, you lot!" Lin quietly commanded the kami clustered in the entryway. "Disappear!"

Chihiro started as she looked back. Gods, above! Everyone was up! Apprehension pinched the faces of the yuna as the frogmen nervously eyed the door. O-Natsumi's hair was still all done up in a kerchief and Little Green looked a little greener than usual. The frogmen looked more than a little hung over. All the kami jumped as Lin stomped her foot. Reluctantly they drew their hands over their faces. At once their masks appeared out of thin air, as did their tattered cloaks. And they dissolved into the ethereal garments until only their shadows remained. Chihiro gawked as the dark points retreated back into the guest wing.

"You too cat!" Lin was glaring at Cinna.

"Aye don' gotta hide, weasel-woman."

Cinna flicked her tail irritably, crossing her arms as her form went hazy, turning to a shadowed outline. At the heart of the woman's veiled shape was a black cat. Chihiro blinked, because now there was only a cat. And the little creature growled warningly as it narrowed it red eyes.

"Um… You okay, Chihiro?" Hidé called from the other side of the door.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She struggled honestly with the lock, pulling open the door for him, before casting a startled glance back into the entryway.

Lin was gone. Or maybe she wasn't.

But she forgot everything as Hidé came inside, putting two bright red buckets on the flagstones. Chihiro looked him up and down, finding him in his usual uniform, which was once again plastered to his skin with rain. And she couldn't help but stare at the coarse black hair on his arms and shins, peeking over the neckline of his indigo tank. Dropping her attention to his feet she noted the bruised nail on his big toe and the calluses on his heels. And he smelled like man: spicy and musky. Not like rain or sky or other impossible things.

There was no doubt about it.

Hidé was human.

And that only served to confuse her more.

"Um… Did I wake you?"

If it was possible Hidé's cheeks went even redder as he put an awkward hand behind his head. He was trying so very hard to keep things pleasant, to try and pass by what happened the other day. His politeness was endearing. Unfortunately it wasn't helping her at all. It was hard for her to miss the fact that he'd lost some weight. And there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah…" Jerking her head up she forced a painful false smile, "B-but it's okay. S'been so hot I can't sleep."

At once he was peering around her into the entryway, "Y'got guests?"

"N-no?"

"Huh… Thought I hear voices just now."

" _MAOW!"_

Chihiro jolted at Cinna's shrill complaint. The little black cat she streaked across the flagstones, hurriedly sniffing at the red lidded buckets.

"Ha! Nice t'see you too, Cinna." At least his laugh was genuine. He leaned down, scratching her ears as she plastered his ankles with black fur, purring and sputtering loudly. "I know what you want."

Taking a knee he pulled the lid off one of the buckets. It was full of ice, bristling with little silver tails. Pulling out one of the beautiful little fish, he offered it to the cat. Snatching it from his fingers, Cinna sprinted out the front door, disappearing into the shrubs with her prize.

Hidé beamed as he straightened, motioning at the buckets, "Had some luck with Mackerel while I was out."

"G-great!" Slowly her smile became real, "I'm glad you're back."

His smile fell as confused blue eyes darted to hers. And Chihiro could have kicked herself. She shouldn't be saying those kinda things to him. It just slipped out, because it was true.

" _Hidé!"_

They both jumped as Mrs. Nikkou crowed in the distance. She came shuffling down the hall with her arms thrown wide. And such an expression of joy brightened her face Chihiro overlooked her puffy red eyes.

" _Obasama!"_

Rushing forward, the fisherman caught her off the raised platform, spinning her in a circle before sitting the tiny old woman down and planting a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm so glad you're home!" She grabbed him again; rocking him back and forth like you would a little boy. But he was anything but little. Reika barely reached the middle of his chest.

"Look what I brought!" He grinned explosively, vibrating with excitement as he pointed at the red buckets, "Fresh mackerel!"

"Mackerel! I adore mackerel!" She laughed aloud, "How _lucky_ I am to have such a considerate grandson!"

Once again her face split into sunshine as she reached for him. He had to lean down so she could touch his face. And like a cloud passing over the sun, her smile went brittle as she patted his cheek. The change did not go unnoticed by Hidé.

"Y'okay, obasma?" His brows drew together with concern.

"Fine, my love! Just fine!" She reached for one of the buckets.

"Lemmie get 'em," Hidé kicked off his sandals; picking up the fish pots and following her back to the kitchen like a duckling follows its mother.

"Goodness! Did you carry these from the village?"

"S'not that far, obasama."

Their voices echoed down the hallway as Chihiro watched them disappear through the kitchen's split curtain, suddenly unsure if she should follow. Because for some reason she felt like she'd become a stranger in he own home.

"Chihiro, dear?" Mrs. Nikkou poked her head back into the hall, and she beckoned sunnily, "Join us! I was about to start breakfast."

"'Kay…"

Coming down into the kitchen she loitered at the bottom step. Hidé was sitting in the nook toweling himself dry as his grandmother washed the fish in the sink. Her deft little hands were wrapping them in butcher paper that came from where the Gods only knew. Probably the cavernous pantry.

"Don't worry about offering t'help." Hidé flashed an apologetic smile, "She won't let you."

"That's right!" Reika waved her to the nook, "Go sit down, dear. The kettle's already on. Would you like some tea, my dear?"

"Y-yes, please."

Chihiro spared a glance at the rafters, looking for singed spots as she sat opposite Hidé. And she became very aware of the awkward silence sitting on the table between them. Thankfully Mrs. Nikkou chatted away, filling the room with her sunny voice as the rain continued to fall beyond the open back door.

"We'll have a feast tonight with these lovelies. When I'm done with the fish I'll put together some rice porridge. Hidé doesn't like his sweet; what about you, dear?"

"Um… Sweet, please."

Chihiro watched the old woman move about the kitchen like a normal person. No flying pots or pans this time and the fire on the burner stayed blue. And she couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Nikkou didn't mention their _guests_. Chihiro's heart sank as she tried to figure out how dinner would work if Hidé stayed. It would be just _awful_ to expect the kami to stay hidden away while they ate together.

Secrets weighed over her head far more oppressive than the heat.

Making her sick to her stomach.

"So what's the news from town, my love?" Mrs. Nikkou continued.

"Well…" Chihiro jumped as Hidé sat back with a frown, "Makoto's son picked a fight with Kai. Gave the poor thing a black eye."

"That's awful!" Mrs. Nikkou whirled from the stove, "Is he alright?"

"Kai? Oh, he's fine." Hidé's face split into a grin, "Although I gotta hand it to him, for being so scrawny he certainly gave it right back!"

"Hidé!" Reika scolded disapprovingly, "That's not something to encourage!" Her gray eyes went sharp as they lifted to the ghost of a bruise still showing on his cheek, "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me where yours came from?"

"Oh… um…" Hidé ducked his head beneath his hand, going flame red in the cheeks, "Do I have to?"

"I suppose not." She was still frowning as she brought over their tea.

Chihiro noticed that neither one of them mentioned Amano.

Nor did Hidé mention why Kai had gone after Makoto's son.

Quickly sipping his tea, the fisherman changed the subject.

"Mostly everyone's excited about the festival. They were putting up the announcement signs when I came into port."

"That's right! Time flies so quickly." Mrs. Nikkou put a hand to her cheek.

Turning away, she stared out the back door in the direction of the camphor tree. Sadness flooded her silver eyes as the old woman's lips drew into a thin line. And Chihiro didn't have to guess who she was thinking about.

"I'll call Keiichi-san and ask if he could spare enough time from the preparations to come out to perform O-Inari-sama's rights."

"I already asked Kiri t'pass that along. I went by the temple this morning t'bring 'em some mackerel."

"Thank you, love. That was kind of you." Somewhat distracted Mrs. Nikkou turned back to the stove, starting on the rice porridge.

Here Hidé turned to her, still red in the cheeks as his blue eyes glanced away, "Um… Kiri said she'd be by for you later. Apparently you're going to a planning meeting."

"W-what!?" Chihiro blinked rapidly, "B-but? But I never told Nani I was joining?"

"I think Kiri decided for you." Putting a hand behind his head, he dipped that shy little bow of his, "S-sorry… She does that."

As Chihiro continued to gape like a drowning fish, Hidé looked back at his grandmother, turning almost fuchsia. It was kinda satisfying to see someone else blush just as much as she did.

"Neh, Obasama? While you're cooking can I get somethin' out of storage?

"Of course, dear. What are you looking for?"

Hidé's troubled blue eyes dropped to the table, and he frowned, brushing his hands over the indentations left by Suzume. The fisherman's brows drew together as he carefully fitted his fingers into the splintered nooks left by the fox's fingers.

"Oh, um… Pictures."

Chihiro sat bolt upright as the bell in her chest rang with alarm. And Mrs. Nikkou went perfectly still at the stove. She turned her face away, looking out the kitchen window at the rain.

"Fourth stand from the left. Second shelf. You'll want the blue box."

"T-thanks. Be back in a bit," Standing, he went up the stairs, disappearing into the hallway.

Chihiro came up short as for a moment Mrs. Nikkou turned a watchful eye on the door before she crept over to the nook, whispering beneath her breath.

"Don't be embarrassed dear, but your yukata is about to fall off."

Chihiro looked down at her robe only to realize the obi had completely unwound around her hips. The loose fabric was beginning to gape at her chest.

" _AH!"_ Stuffing it closed she buried her face in her hands, "I'm such a _mess_!"

"Don't worry, dear. W all have bad days." Nikkou smiled consolingly as she patted her shoulder.

Bad days?

That was an understatement of _epic_ proportion.

"Perhaps you should go change?"

On the verge of bursting into embarrassed flames, Chihiro stood stiffly, "That's a good idea. I'll be right back."

Going up stairs still clutching her yukata closed, she spared a glance at the open door to Mrs. Nikkou's room. Distant sounds of muffled shifting and shuffling crept from the back corner. Haku's door was still wide open and cavernously empty. She passed both rooms by, going to hers.

Closing the slider, Chihiro let go of the yukata and it dropped to the floor. Oh, Gods! It had been just about to fall off! Looking around the mess that was her room, Chihiro stepped over the drawings still scattered from her _Spirited Away_ box, frowning at the gifts from town she had yet to open, trying not to crush colored pencils and crayons as she cast about for something other than a pair of shorts. Only to find there weren't any! She had entire drawers full of pants back in Nagoya, but none here.

Sorely regretting her hasty flight from her apartment, Chihiro settled on a longish summer dress. It was a pretty green cotton material that fell to just below her knees, a safe-ish length given the scar on her thigh was further up towards her hip. It wasn't too low cut, but it did show her scale necklace. She couldn't check to see if it was too low because there wasn't a mirror in her room. Come to think of it there weren't any mirrors in the entire Onsen! There was one in the women's locker room in the communal pool building. Quickly brushing out her long hair and pulling it back into a pony tail, she produced a tiny compact from her purse. But she came up short as she checked her hair and face.

Chihiro dropped the mirror.

She started back as it broke into three pieces.

With trembling fingers she picked up the biggest piece.

Turning it so it showed only her eyes.

There was no missing the perfect ring of silver that encircled her pupils. Tendrils of grey reached out into the rest of her brown iris, spreading like the roots of a tree; just like the strands of silver winding through her hair. Her eyes were brown; had always been brown: boring brown, brown, _brown_! But not anymore. Not for long at least. And she couldn't help but remember what Amano said about living so close to the woods. How it changed you.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as someone knocked at the door.

"Y-yeah?" She squeaked like a mouse.

Hidé's blue eyes remained fixed on the floor as he pulled the slider open a crack. Her face went flame red to match his in a matter of seconds.

"H-hi… C-can I, um… can I talk to you?"

"S-sure…" Chihiro cast about at the disaster area, "Oh, crap! My room's a mess!

"S'okay," He left the slider open, flashing a weak smile, "Looks better than it did when it was my room."

Chihiro couldn't help but notice he put his back to the mural, staunchly avoiding looking at it. And he deftly missed stepping on a drawing she'd made of the stink spirit from the bath house. In it the elder river spirit hung over the big tub, transformed back into a grinning gnarled mask above a rippled pool of gold. Hidé's blue eyes went perfectly wide and he knelt to pick up the scribble before glancing about at the other drawings.

"Are t-these…?" He couldn't finish.

"Y-yeah." Chihiro busied herself with stuffing the memorabilia back into the cursed box, trying to tidy up, "Do you want to keep that one?"

"I c-can't!" He held it out in spite of the fact that she could tell he really wanted to keep it.

"Keep it." She pushed his hand back, "I can always make more."

Awe wiped his face as he looked at the drawing, "T-thanks."

She couldn't help but notice his eyes drop to the scale on the cord around her neck. "S-so where's Nigihayami-san? I didn't see any cars in the parking lot."

Chihiro fell perfectly still as her inside hollowed out, turning away to look out at the rain so he wouldn't see her face. And she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was so sick of lying and all the trouble it was getting her into. Maybe it was because she didn't have anyone she could talk to. All the same, the truth just slipped out.

"We had a fight."

" _S-shit!_ I'm s-sorry…!"

Hidé was genuinely apologetic. He didn't start into what a jerk Haku was or a hundred other slyly manipulative things Karou would have done to exploit her vulnerability to get what he wanted. It was really nice. Unfortunately it wasn't helping anything. It just made her want to talk more.

"It was kinda my fault. I did something stupid." With a gusty sigh she sank onto the corner of the window sill, hugging herself in spite of the horrid humidity, "And I know it doesn't look like it, but he's _really_ fragile right now. He lost everything recently: his home, a bunch of his family. Everything."

"Poor guy…" Still holding the drawing, Hidé came over, folding himself into the opposite side of the ledge. Again he was so sincere and so unafraid to show it, "I would've never guessed it. He comes across so put together."

Chihiro snorted sullenly, "Yeah? Well, he's not. Neither of us are."

"Sounds like me and Kiri," He flashed another sympathetic smile, "How long you two known each other?"

"Since I was a kid. Although I don't think he was ever a kid."

His turn to snort, "He does need to lighten up a bit. But that's kinda impossible after loosing people y'care about."

"Yeah…" Chihiro pulled on her bangs, "And he's fighting with another mutual friend right now too. She kinda _hates_ him because of what happened."

A bit of Mrs. Nikkou's wisdom crept into his tanned face. And Chihiro could tell from the sadness tightening his distant eyes that Hidé was speaking from experience.

"That kinda loss tears up everyone who's left behind. S'hard not t'go after each other. Laying blame's a lot easier than owning up t'how much you hurt. S'easier to hate than it is t'mourn." He spread his hands over the drawing as if in defeat, "It keeps us from seein' it's really nobody's fault. In the end we just keep loosin' people we care about 'cause we're too blind or stubborn to admit that."

Stunned to silence, she tried to absorb everything he'd just said, because he was right about so many things. Right about Haku and Lin. Unfortunately, he was just as blind to his own insight. And that unfathomable something drove her forward. Although this time she went willingly.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?"

"S-sure?" He agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"I had a long talk with Amano yesterday."

At once his teeth snapped together audibly as his jaw tightened into an angry grimace. And she grabbed his hands, wrinkling the drawing as she wormed her fingers through his before they could tighten into fists.

"You promised not to get mad! Just listen, okay? I know this is none of my business, but please just hear me out?" She shook his hands, finally winning back his attention, however resentful it was, "Amano doesn't hate you, Hidé. He told me so himself."

Hidé looked away, looked out into the rain, obstinately trying to ignore what she just said. But slowly it seeped into him all the same. And he pushed it away, hiding the pain it caused him as he hung his head. After a long moment, Hidé's hands tightened on hers.

"I… I need your help with something," He choked on the words, "Will you come with me for a second?"

"S-sure," Chihiro let him pull her upright, leading her back into the hall.

No less troubled, Hidé hesitated in front of Mrs. Nikkou's door, glancing her up and down in concern. "You're limping!"

"I slipped on the stairs and twisted my leg." Her face burned as another lie fell from her lips, and she quickly redirected him back to the matter at hand, "What did you need help with?"

"It's in here." He brought her into his grandmother's room, pushing between the split curtains into the storage room hidden beyond.

Chihiro came up short beyond the drape.

And not because the bell was ringing clamorously in her chest.

Shelves ringed the room.

They were cluttered with both boxes and secrets.

Beneath the bare yellow bulb poking from the wall an ancient western wedding dress hung from the rafters like a ghost in a plastic bag. It was tiny, nearly dwarfed by the American military uniform in a similar plastic that hung beside it. Looking like something that belonged in a museum, an old scroll painting hung on the wall opposite them. In it a fantastically beautiful geisha stood posed with red and gold fans. But her hands had claws and her red eyes were slitted like a cat's. Even older pictures tiled the walls, mostly of the Onsen. And the faded people within the frames smiled out with pale eyes and all too familiar faces. There was another house shrine on the back wall; covered beneath a gauzy white cloth, tucked so high in the rafters she almost missed it. And her insides crawled, because beneath the veil the shelf was covered in a score of fox masks. Older than old, they were all in pieces.

Hidé dropped her hand as he knelt beside a blue box. Pictures were spread out all over the floor beside it. Putting aside the drawing, he fished a Ziploc bag from his pocket, holding it out to her. Reluctantly she took it, recognizing it immediately. It was the photo from his book case, the one of his dad. And there she was, hidden in the margin beneath the shadow of her hair.

"When I was out I don't know how long I stared at that photo," Hidé whispered almost fearfully as he stared at the box, "But all of a sudden I saw her. It was like a light popped on in my head." He motioned at the other photos, "I know she's in here. I know it! But I can't see her!"

Hidé's looked up at her so pleadingly her knees went weak.

"Will you help me look?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chihiro stared down at Hidé for a long moment. Then she forced the photo back into his hands so she could take a step away.

"W-why are you doing this?"

He looked back down at the pictures, once again spreading his hands over them as if in defeat.

"All the time I was out, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said about _believing_. You're right. There's no in between."

She could see him teetering on the edge; see it glimmering in his eyes.

He was on the verge of waking up.

Desperately she reached for him as if she could snatch him back from the edge, "Hidé… Y-you don't have to do this!"

"Yes." He answered resolutely, "Yes, I do."

Taking her hand, he pulled her to a seat on the floor beside him, fishing a photo from the sea of faces. Immediately she recognized the woman's gentle face. She was hugging a scrawny teenage Hidé and a young Kiri who hadn't quite gotten her chest yet. They were on the wharf down in Kumomi. There were lobster pots at their feet. Manami wasn't pregnant anymore. Beside her Mrs. Nikkou was holding a red-faced baby that looked like a giant in her arms. They were both beaming: twin suns beneath the beautiful blue sky.

And there she was.

A slip of shadow in the distance behind them.

Standing on the taller of the two rocks with her hands on the torii gate.

"D-do you see her?" He was so quiet she barely heard him.

"Yeah…" Chihiro shivered.

Scowling, Hidé snatched it up, scrutinized the photo, almost going cross-eyed as he brought it so close to his face his nose could've touched it.

"Where!?"

"She's standing on Big Cow."(1)

He blinked rapidly, frowning as his gaze darted across the photo, zeroing in on something. And she watched his face wipe clean as the light went on in his eyes. Hidé almost threw the picture down as all the color drained from his face. But Chihiro couldn't help but look. Turning it towards her, she stared at the distant figure; because she looked decidedly lonely. She was almost leaning towards them, like she wished she was closer.

"Who was she?"

Chihiro, however, pointed at the woman beside Mrs. Nikkou.

"Manami?" Hidé looked away, sounding glad to talk about anything but the woman standing on the rock, "She wasn't from around here. Never said where she came from. All I know is she was hapa kepani (2) like my granddad. That made town people suspicious. They were never really nice to her, especially after she got pregnant so young… the hypocrites." Chihiro cringed from the anger and sorrow in him as he gazed at the photo, "All I know is she showed up out of the blue and obasama took her in like a daughter. Kinda like you." He flashed a brittle smile that faded all too quickly, "Amano married her a few weeks after this picture was taken. She was the best thing that ever happened to him."

Fishing around in the stack of memories, be pulled out a blurry faded Polaroid. Manami was dipping Amano. Laughing explosively, Amano was wearing a James Bond style tuxedo, a striking contrast to her traditional red kimono. Again a sadness in his eyes pulled him in one direction as the anger hardening his face hauled him the opposite way. Between the two he looked ready to be torn apart.

"Did Amano tell you what happened?"

Chihiro shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"It was five years ago. Because I have such a _great_ relationship with my dad, Amano hosted my Coming of Age Day (3) in Matsuzaki Bay (4). He an' I got drunk at the bars in town with the rest of t'fishing crew an' a bunch of my dive buddies. Man, it was _fucking_ cold! January always sucks in Izu. Everything gets covered in ice. An' I got so sick Manami insisted on driving me home to Kumomi rather than leave me to puke my guts out with the rest of the guys."

"Amano had to work the next day so he stayed. Manami was kinda pissed at him anyway for running me through the wringer. So she parked my ass in the front seat of her car with a cook pot in my lap in case I got sick, then she tucked me an' Kai in like we was kids. Kai was five at the time. I remember her singin' t'us the whole drive back."

Chihiro's chest tightened as her heart picked up.

Because she knew where this was going.

There was no way to stop what had already happened.

"Apparently it started raining ice. Then it started snowing. I don't remember. I don't know why she swerved. Probably a rock or somethin'. We were almost home. Y'know that really sharp turn that gives a great view of t'bay right before y'come into town? We went _right_ over…"

His voice broke as he tipped his face into his hands. And Chihiro grabbed him, pulled him against her as he crumbled, trying to ease something that couldn't be comforted. His maple bark hands tightened on her dress at the small of her back as he dipped his burning forehead against her shoulder. Right where Haku liked to put his head. She'd never heard Hidé so upset. He was whispering so quickly and quietly she barely heard him.

"I don't remember anything before this... I don't… _I don't…!_ " He hushed as terror seemed to grip him, "I never told _anyone_ …! _Who would fuckin' believe me!?_ 'Cause the headlights were reflectin' off the weedy rocks on the bottom. It looked like we were _parked_ or something… Took me a second t'figure it out… B-because there were _fuckin'_ _fish_ swimmin' around inside the cab like bugs! The whole world was bruised a horrible blue and black! But I still remember waking up in the water. An' I was _breathin'_ it! _Breathin' it like air!_ Gods… I can still _taste_ thesalt on my tongue!"

"They… They were already _gone_ … Both of 'em…. S-someone in town saw the headlights go over… I t-think it was Suzume? He brought the rescue boats _right fuckin' there!_ Gedo said I just popped up t'the surface like I was swimming in a _kiddy pool_... The water was almost _36 degrees_! I dive! I know water! _No one_ could survive three minutes at that temp let alone twenty! That's how long I was under. _Twenty!_ "

"They resuscitated Kai. Doctor Sagi said it was 'cause he was smaller. Water dipped his core temp quicker than his mom's… He kept screaming for her. _Gods, I'll never forget the sound…_ But Manami… She hit her head on the steering wheel. She… She never woke up."

He sucked in a hot shuddering breath against her neck.

Continuing in spite of himself.

"A-all I can think about sometimes is maybe if I wasn't so _drunk!_ Maybe if I'd woken up sooner! Maybe I could've _saved_ them? Maybe I coulda saved _all_ of us… 'Cause Amano and I blew up at each other over it and Kiri couldn't take it. She tried to help me. Tried to help Obasama. But she couldn't take it. We all got so busy hating each other we just ripped ourselves apart."

That was it.

He was done.

And there was nothing to say, nothing she could say. So she just held him until awkwardly, as if suddenly ashamed of himself, Hidé pulled back. He wiped a hand over his haggard face, looking around the storage room as if seeing it for the first time.

"I… I don't know _what_ I am. But things have only gotten worse since I _stopped_ seeing things. I can't do that anymore. I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but _I know_ you see things differently than other people." Hesitantly, he lifted his gaze until he was staring right at her with that same pleading look from earlier, "Will you help me?"

Sitting there beside him.

Knowing what she knew.

What could she say to him other than yes?

But she didn't have to say a thing.

They stared at each other for slim slices of a second.

And she wasn't sure who kissed who first.

All at once his arms were hooked under hers with his rough hands spread over her bare back. And this was a thoroughly human kiss: needy, wet, and warm. He tasted like salt and smelled like man, not like wind and air. Which did she prefer? There was no way to answer that question. All she knew was the contact with Hidé was completely unfettered. And she needed this. She was so worn out by holding people together. She needed the intimacy of flesh against flesh. She needed to not be alone.

Chihiro broke away with a strangled gasp as Hidé ran a hand across the thin fabric on her stomach only to veer up. It ran between the soft skin between her breasts until his burning palm dipped beneath her neckline. And she gasped again as she squeezed. Because Haku _never_ touched her like this!

"Is this okay?" He murmured uncertainly against the hollow her neck as his other hand crept to the small of her back, holding her tight, "Should I stop?"

"No…" She moaned, drawing her nails across the tight knots of muscles at the middle of his back.

Even she wasn't sure what she meant.

No: stop?

No: keep going?

But her body knew what it wanted even it her heart didn't.

And Hidé sucked in a sharp breath as she climbed into his lap in her haste to drink up the messy fervor of his lips. She straddled his stomach as they flopped backwards onto the floor, holding his face so she could pursue the kiss. She must have surprised him, because it took him a second to come back. And he rolled her over into the middle of the pictures, crushing her with the weight of his body. Tucking up her legs on either side of his hips, Chihiro found herself quite happy to be crushed! She could feel the thunder of his heart beating in his chest where it pressed against her stomach. Again she inhaled sharply as Hidé mouthed her ear. She shivered with electric pleasure as one of his hands ran over her shin and knee, dipping under her skirt to run the length of her thigh.

But she went absolutely still at the same time he did.

The moment his calloused palm swept over the scar on her leg.

She flinched as a shock went through her at the contact.

This time it was anything but pleasant.

"Ouch!" He yelped, snatching back his hand as if bitten. Hidé shifted his weight to one elbow so he could frown down at her. His warm breath stirred her hair as confusion pinched his desire clouded eyes, "W-what's that?"

" _D-don't!"_ She stopped his hand as it circled back to the mark.

Abruptly he sat back on his knees, breathing hard and staring at her leg as she yanked down the hem of her dress. But not before he caught a glimpse.

"What is _that_?" His face paled, "Chihiro, it looks like a burn!"

Awkwardly sitting up, she peeled a photo off her arm, avoiding looking at him as her face went hot, "It's n-nothing, okay?!"

"How can it be nothing?" He was still wiggling his fingers experimentally, "My hand's still cold an'… _tingly_."

She stared down at the pictures, staring at anything but him; because there was no way she could explain this to him now.

"Chihiro?" She jolted as he hesitantly put his hands on her knees as if half afraid he might get shocked again, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldna done that. I know you an' Nigihayami are kinda an item an… an' you're kinda on the rocks."

"This isn't about Haku!" She repeated stubbornly.

Or was it?

Chihiro didn't know.

"Then tell me what this _is_ about!" Hidé insisted as a lick of frustration lit up his blue eyes. "Stop shutting me out! I promise I'll believe you no matter how _crazy_ you think it'll sound."

"A-are you sure?" She whispered fearfully, because half of her wanted to jump up and run away. The other half of her wanted to take him back to her room and finish what they'd started, "There's no going back once you start."

"Chihiro… I'll follow you anywhere you take me," The brightness was there again, glimmering in his eyes as he curled his shaking hands over hers. "I know it sounds like a line. I know it's probably _way_ too fast for you, but I meant what I said before. I've been waiting for _you_ my whole life!"

It was true.

She could feel it in her heart.

She had already fallen down the rabbit hole, crossed the rainbow, or whatever the _hell_ you wanted to call the whole _being awake_ business. But was she really going to drag him in after her, no matter how willingly he followed?

Could she really do that to him?

"Did you find what you were looking for, dear?"

Mrs. Nikkou came up short in the entrance to the storage room as they jolted apart. And her sharp gray eyes flashed between them. Understanding dawned on the old woman like the harsh desert sun. And behind her blistering surprise came such an expression of dismay Chihiro didn't know what to think.

Mortified, she leapt to her feet and ran from the room.

Ran down the stairs into the entryway, snatching up a pair of sandals.

 _"Sen!?"_

Ran out the front door even as Lin called after her.

She sprinted across the gravel lot, ignoring the bite of the stones beneath her feet, ran until the big trees arched overhead. The road went mushy with fallen leaves as sweat was rolled down her back like the rain percolating between the high maple branches. Her lungs were on fire and her leg ached as she finally stopped, bent in half as she tried to catch her breath. But there didn't seem to be enough oxygen in the humid air. Dropping her shoes and forcing them onto her tender muddy feet; Chihiro limped along as the laughing stream crisscrossed beneath the drive, mocking her all the way to the main road.

Soaked to the bone, Chihiro began walking, not even sure where she was going. Back to Nagoya? Back to her parents? Where could she go? And she tried not to flinch as a motorcycle engine grumbled in the distance. A raspy _ah-WOO-gah_ greeted Chihiro as Kiri pulled up beside her wearing a yellow rain slicker and aviator goggles.

"S-shit. What t' _hell_ happened t'you?"

She crept along at snail speed even as Chihiro refused to stop.

"Get in, Chihi-chan."

"I don't wanna go to the Festival Meeting." She muttered sullenly.

"Sure y'do." Kiri was quiet with sympathy, "What better to take your mind off men, monsters, and magic then the petty squabbling of small town officials?"

She snorted, "You're a bad saleswoman, Kiri."

"It'll be good for you." She pressed, "I'll buy y'a beer when we're done."

Chihiro snorted again, "I hate beer!"

"Fine! I'll drink it for you. Did I mention city hall's air conditioned?"

She twitched, trying to remember what cold and dry felt like, "Air-conditioned?"

"Jeez, will y'just get in already!?" Kiri kicked the sidecar, "My _ass_ is soaked!"

She almost forced Chihiro off the road as she turned the motorbike in front of her. Wordlessly she climbed inside the passenger car. Hugging her knees, she dropped her forehead onto the soaked fabric of her dress, trying to forget everything as the vibrating hum of the motor swallowed her whole.

"Traditionally we've always done blue, green, and white."

Light shined off the effeminate middle-aged man's bald pate like a polished bowling-bawl.

"Like _waves_!" He cried tremulously, "And _clouds_ above the _beautiful_ rolling hills of Izu!"

Flourishing his hands with melodramatic flair, he undulated in his rolling chair like beached manatee, making it wobble and squeak. Chihiro had to hold her breath to keep from laughing. And she doodled on her note pad, sketching him out, taking time to catch the prodigal hairs that kept flying free from his comb over ever time he overworked a gesture.

Kiri was right.

Going to the meeting was doing her good.

All the people here were so ridiculously up at arms over simple things like color schemes, food vendors, and whether or not to have the bandstand face north or south. Their problems were so wonderfully mundane. It was nice to pretend if only for a moment that hers were equally as boring.

She leaned towards Kiri, whispering under her breath, "Who's that?"

The temple maiden jerked in her chair. She had been dozing a second ago.

"Mr. Fushina," Her eyes darted to the still floundering speaker, "He's the drama teacher at the school an' chair of the decorating committee."

One school: Chihiro'd only just learned. All three levels combined in one building. She couldn't image that. The public middle school in Mizunami City (5) was huge. But here in Kumomi there were less than thirty students total.

Back in her white kimono and red hakema pants, the temple maiden looked official even if Chihiro knew better. Thankfully Kiri hadn't forced her into the yellow dress. She let Chihiro have her way with the closet. And she was glad for the long jeans and red t-shirt, because it was blisteringly cold in the drab gray conference room. A wonderful dry cold thanks to the beleaguered air-conditioner unit humming full tilt in the corner.

"That's my point," Ms. Ueno jabbed her thin finger at the table top, "We _always_ do blue, green, and white! Can't we have something _different_!?"

The woman was wearing a gaudy red yukata far too loud for her age. Matched with the fact that she was practically all bones, it made her look like an eel wrapped in a scarlet paper towel. Chihiro quickly sketched out the caricature, sad that she didn't have any colored pencils.

She hadn't drawn in years.

And only now did she realized just how much she missed it.

"B-but all my _creations_ are in those colors!" Mrs. Fushina put a dramatic hand to his chest as if wounded, "I can't just scrap _years_ of careful planning to a whim of… of _color!_ "

"I don't see what the fuss is about." Office Gedo, now in street clothes straining to fit his tanned tree trunk arms, lift up a dismissive hand, "Blue's as good as red in my book."

"I second that!" Ikeda threw up his hand, looking more than otterish beside his partner as he lay back in his chair, bobbing as if floating on a wave.

Scritch, scritch, scritch went her pencil as she captured the policemen on paper. According to earlier introductions they were in charge of crowd control, security, and of course, fireworks.

"Those are really good," Kiri whispered, eying her drawings with an amused grin. Chihiro jerked the pad under the table as the temple maiden prodded her ribs, "Do me next?"

" _Red!_ What an excellent suggestion, Gedo-san!" Ms. Ueno clapped her hands, making her hideous coral earrings bobbled about. They were huge. Big enough to eat off of, "Let's do _red!_ "

"And her?" Chihiro hushed to Kiri.

"Housewife. Chair of advertising. Fancies herself an artist. She's been trying to steal Fushina's decorating position for years."

The rest of the committee members wilted visibly as if they already knowing what was coming. There was Mr. and Mrs. Yamada, looking like a pair of sleepy sunburned badgers. Of course they were co-chairs of the food committee. Next to them was a sour faced Makoto, who was head of fundraising. Sitting in her shadow like a trembling little rat-dog, was her deputy, the ever nervous Kana. The timid woman kept glancing in their direction as if she expected them to hex her at any second.

"Red!" Ueno declared.

"Blue, green, and white!" Fushina shot back.

"Please! Must we fight?" Nani stood up, holding out her hands placating, "I can see this matter is important to all of you. Let us refer to the committee chair." Nani smiled sweetly as she motioned to the priest, "What do you think, Hino-san?"

At the head of the table, exactly opposite from Kiri but dressed in similar temple garb, sat Keiichi. Pushing his glasses up his nose he frowned, absently turning the sandalwood prayer beads around his neck as he meditated on the issue as if it was the gravest matter in the world

"O-Sengen-sama's colors are traditionally blue, green, and white. In this celebration we honor our goddess as we do our departed loved ones. But far be it from me to stand in the way of innovation." He looking back at Nani, who was both the treasurer and his deputy, "Do we have enough budget to afford new decorations?"

Typing rapidly on her laptop, Nani's cheery smile fell to a frown, "Unfortunately no… Due to lower donations than usual, we will have to make use of existing decorations."

"Better luck next year," Fushina waved at Ueno as she turned up her nose.

But Nani wasn't done yet, "Unfortunately this short fall is affecting our general fund as well. We might not be able to have fireworks at all this year."

"Really?" Gedo frowned, looking genuinely sad a similar disappointed titters went around the table.

"I'm sorry, Gedo-san." Nani bowed to him apologetically, "It's been a difficult year for us all."

"Aw…. That's too bad!" Ikeda drooped visibly.

"Ikiri-san? Ogino-san?" Nani bowed in their direction, "What does the music committee have to share?"

Kiri flipped open her note pad, acting like she was reading something aloud when really the page was just blank, "The Kumomi School Taiko Drummers will perform as usual. Kai's been working really hard to get the junior league up to par."

Chihiro didn't miss Makoto roll her eyes.

"Jiko and Yume from are on board for fisherman songs. And I'm pretty sure I can get together a few more musicians for the Bon dance."

"Pretty sure?" Makoto arched an eyebrow as Kana snickered.

Chihiro was really beginning to dislike that woman. And whatever guilt she felt about Cinna's retribution suddenly dissolved. A muscle was jumping in Kiri's clenched jaw as she forced an easy smile.

"Kinda hard to get musicians to commit when there's no pay on the table. By-the-by, how's fundraising goin', Mako-chan? Any luck?"

Keiichi glared at his sister as the plump woman's cheeks went red.

"As Nani-san says, Ikiri-san." Makoto's eyes narrowed, "It has been a hard year for all of us. Well, maybe not _all_ of us."

The woman's eyes shot to Chihiro if only for a moment.

"Alright!" Obviously the town's peacemaker, Nani was on her feet again exuding cheer, "Thank you everyone for all your hard work! We'll meet again in a week's time to discuss final preparations! Good luck everyone!" She led the round of applause before people broke into smaller conversations, trailing out of the meeting room or making a decided b-line for the door.

Chihiro squeaked as Kiri snatched her note pad from beneath the table, holding it up so she could grin at the drawings. All at once she pouted, "Aww… You didn't draw me!"

"I'll draw you next time." She was eying Nani, who had her head bent towards Keiichi's. They were both solemnly looking at her computer screen, "Wait here a second, okay?"

Going towards the head of the table, she bowed awkwardly as the priest and the grocery clerk looked up, "S-sorry to interrupt."

"Not at all, Miss Ogino." Kei smiled gregariously.

"This is going to sound incredibly rude," Already her cheeks were on fire, "But how much is the shortfall? I'd like to make a donation to the genera fund."

As the priest gaped, Nani stepped in with a smile as she carefully glanced about to make sure no one was listening.

"We are humbled by your generosity of spirit, Miss Chihiro. But it is no small amount." Quickly scribbling a number with a few zeros on a piece of paper, the grocery clerk turned it towards her.

"Oh that's nothing," Chihiro murmured.

Karou easily blew through that when she'd taken him shopping in New York during an American book signing tour. As she realized Kei and Nani were both staring at her she turned bright red. Because to them it was probably several months pay.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude again! I… I've been away from people too long!" She bowed deeply again and again, "C-could I please borrow a phone and a computer?" She gazed longingly at the grocery clerk's PC.

"T-this way, please?" Nani's cheeks were pink as she led the way into an adjoining office were there was a non-descript office station.

Gods she missed technology.

Sitting down at the desktop, she opened the browser and pulled up a search engine, trawling for her agent's website. Grabbing a pen and paper she jotted down the number, reaching for the phone. It rang until the receptionist picked up. She was a nice lady named Pam: British from the sound of the English Chihiro'd heard her speak.

"H-hi, Pam. It's Chihiro. Can you transfer me to Lydia?"

"Hello, Miss Ogino!" Pam effused from the other end, "Of course. I'll connect you right away."

Lydia was Chihiro's personal assist. The woman was wasted on her because she hardly ever got used. All the same, her agent insisted she have one for business purposes. That and her tax lawyer said it was a good write-off.

"The prodigal writer finally calls!" Lydia sang on the other line.

She was American born but spoke fluent Cantonese, Mandarin, Korean, and English; just listening to her talk made Chihiro feel inadequate. She made everything sound easy. The last time Chihiro'd called was on New Years when she and Karou'd been in New York. They'd gotten completely lost and neither of them spoke a lick of English, so she'd called Lydia to have her translate for the taxi driver. It was one of her highlights of embarrassment.

"What can I do for you sweetie? Are you lost again?" Chihiro could've died, "I should warn you should know that Jack has been trying to reach you for days. What's up? You're usually so good at returning calls."

Jack Martin was her U.S. branch publishing agent. And if he was calling it was because he wanted to talk her into another tour, which was out of the question.

"N-no… I'm not lost. I actually need some help with other things."

"Whatever you need, sweetie, just tell me and it will be done!"

Chihiro didn't mind it when Lydia called her sweetie.

It made their relationship less autocratic.

"Thanks, Lydia… I'd like to make a donation of a 500,000 Yen (6) to the Kumomi Bon Festival Committee's general fund."

"Where?" Lydia paused, not even peeked by the amount, "Never mind, sweetie, I'm Googling it right now." She typed just as fast as Michio did, "Huh… You are in the middle of nowhere, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah… Do you need the address or phone number?"

Nani stepped forward pointing to the phone with a smile.

"Nope! Just hold on a sec'," Lydia cut out for a minutes before blipping back in, "I just transferred your accountant to their treasurer's phone. Got it off the city website."

Nani jumped as her cell rang. Answering it, she turned away with a startled frown. Setting down with her laptop the grocery store clerk began talking and typing rapidly.

"Vinnie's gonna be thrilled." Lydia sang, "This's something else he can write-off."

Vincent Mergolt was her tax lawyer.

She just liked saying his name. Vincent. Vincent. Vincent.

"What else y'need, sweetie?"

"Um… A new cell phone, lap top, and car?" Chihiro cringed from the phone as she unleashed the tall order.

"Did you crash?" Lydia hushed with worry.

"N-no… I got robbed."

"No wonder we couldn't reach you! Don't worry about a thing, sweetie! I'll call the insurance agency and the local police department to sort all this out. Well get the wreck towed and send out everything you need right away. Where are you staying? Is there a hotel I can contact you at?"

"N-no… Not really. I'm staying at a place that's kinda off the grid."

"Well, I gotta call you somewhere, sweetie?"

"Could you hold on a sec, Lydia?"

Putting down the phone, going back into the main meeting room, Chihiro came up short as she found Kei looming over his sister. His hushed voice was tight with barely with anger. And Kiri was glaring up at him with crossed arms, probably so she didn't reel back and pop him one. Her face fell as her miss-matched eyes darted to the door, right to her. Kei followed her gaze, going a bit pink in the cheeks before he turned and bowed to her.

"Thank you again for your generosity, Miss Ogino. I look forward to seeing you at our next meeting. Would you please excuse me?"

He bowed again and exited the room.

The moment he left Kiri transferred the anger she'd shown her brother right to Chihiro. "That was really nice of you, Chihi-chan, but really, _really_ stupid!"

"H-huh?"

"People 'round here already resent you for your money. Don't go rubbing their noses in it."

Chihiro shrank from her ire. "I… I didn't mean to…!"

" _I_ know that. _You_ know that. But _they_ sure as hell don't." She circled her finger around the empty meeting room. "Next time be more discrete, got it? Make an _anonymous_ donation."

"K-kay…" Still at a loss, Chihiro took a second to remember why she'd come in, "Neh, Kiri? What's my phone number?"

Kiri knocked back her cup and slammed it onto the table.

" _Woo!"_

She laughed, throwing up her hands, making her chest bounce.

" _I win!"_

Chihiro nearly choked on her plum wine, lagging behind and managing to swallow the cup in a three sips, " _Gah_ …I'm no good at this game, Kiri."

"Sure y'are!" She refilled her cup and smacked her on the back, "C'mon! Have some fun!"

The beer Kiri mentioned magically transmogrified into sake. They were at the Yamada's, right up at the bar. Chihiro'd never sat at the bar before. Not like anyplace was a good place to sit. It was unbearably hot in spite of the fans going. But Chihiro didn't mind. She liked this place. It was cozy and unassuming in spite of the Astroturf floors and fish shaped Christmas lights. Kiri had shed her temple maiden gear in the city hall bathroom, revealing that hidden beneath was her favorite yellow halter top and a pair of cut offs. Chihiro envied her the shorts. Her legs were sweltering in their borrowed jeans.

"Here you go, girls!" Mrs. Yamada brought over a bountiful plate of sushi and a tray of steaming tempura. Chihiro's eyes went big at the size of the yam slices. She loved yams. "Eat that 'fore y'drink more, 'kay?"

"Aye-aye, Mama-san!" Kiri saluted playfully as the big woman shuffled off laughing. Snatching up her chop-sticks the temple maiden started loading up Chihiro's plate with food.

"Enough! _Enough!_ " She laughed, taking it away before it overflowed.

"Itadakimasu!" (7) They sang in unison.

Chihiro refilled Kiri's glass, slyly waiting until she was about to put a piece of roll in her mouth before she snatched up her plum wine, downing it before knocking it onto the countertop as instructed.

 _"I win!"_

Kiri almost spit out her food, _"Not fair!"_

"Ha-ha!" Chihiro did a little victory dance in her chair, earning a few chuckles from the fisherman camped out in the corner.

With singular focus, Kiri lined their drinks up and they threw them back simultaneously only to come up a draw. Again the fisherman in the corner cheered. As they did Amano pushed between the split curtains. He'd foregone his Steve McQueen look for a simple tank and shorts. And his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Chihiro saw him first. Saw his eyes go right to Kiri. He would have turned around and left if she hadn't caught sight of him.

"Hey! Mr. Doom n' Gloom!" Kiri pointed an empty sake cup right at him, "Come drink with us!"

"I'll drink wit' yeh sweetheart!" One of the corner crew called.

" _Shaddup!_ Didn't invite you, now did I!?" Kiri shot back at the fisherman, earning another score of laughs.

With an exasperated sigh Amano slouched over, ignoring the sake cup Kiri was still holding out to him in spite of the fact that it was an inch from his broken nose. Finally he pushed it aside, frowning at Kiri.

"You're drunk."

"Not yet! But we're workin' on it, neh Chi-chan?"

Kiri giggled as she filled the glass, then hers, and finally Chihiro's with the separate bottle of plum wine. Amano flashed his hazel eyes to her as if seeking back up. And Chihiro could only wilt in embarrassment. Because part of her very much wanted to get drunk and just have fun. Kiri returned the now full sake cup to its former location. With a roll of his eyes, Amano took it, climbing into the seat beside hers.

"Yay!" Kiri crowed, holding up her cup for a toast, "Kampai!"

Amano swallowed his without so much as flinching, and Kiri loaded up her plate with food before putting it in front of him.

"Eat." She practically put the chop-sticks in his hand, "I know you're starving. M'surprised I don't hear your gut digesting itself."

"Hey, Amano!? Ain't she a bit young t'be yer mom?" One of the corner crew jeered.

" _Toldya t'shaddup!"_ Kiri rounded on them flying the bird, "Y'jus' _jealous_ y'ain' sittin' next t'me!"

"Ain't that the truth!" One of them snickered, hastily falling quiet at the dark look Amano threw in their direction.

Abruptly his gaze transferred over Kiri's head to Chihiro, gentling to something entirely different as it did. "You okay, Ogino-san?"

She knew he wasn't talking about her sobriety. But she chose to interpret it that way all the same. Tonight was going to be a normal night.

"Y-yeah." She smiled, already feeling a little dizzy, "M'having fun."

"Whoa!" Amano's hand shot out, catching Kiri before she tipped backwards in an attempt to empty and already empty cup. Unfortunately she hadn't heeded Mrs. Yamada's request and had polished off another bottle before eating.

Amano was frowning now. "How many has she had?"

"Not enough," Kiri muttered before waving at Mrs. Yamada. "Neh, Mama-san? More sake?" She punctuated her request with a plucky skyward stab of her finger, jabbing one of the fish lights, making the whole line jostle.

Mrs. Yamada shot a questioning look at Amano; after another put upon sigh he nodded. Only then did she bring over another bottle, carrying off the three empties. He poured her glass this time, making sure it was less than half full.

"What's the occasion, Kiki-chan?"

"Don' call me tha'! _Keii_ calls me tha'…" She whacked him hard before emptying her cup, " _Woo_ … Chewed me out _again_ fer bein' ah bad sister-datter-grandatter-temple-bitch-person-yadda-yadda-yadda…" She circled her hand in the air before dropping her head forward as if it had become too heavy to hold up. "S'not like I _chose_ this… S'not like I chose any of _this!_ Sorry if I'm n'good at it!" She waved her hand at the ceiling vaguely.

Amano knew exactly what she meant.

Chihiro did too.

Abruptly a stab of sorrow kicked her insides. Feeling sorry for herself she indulged in the last of her wine. Wow, that one sent her stomach burning and her head spinning! And Chihiro considered the fact that she was probably just as drunk as Kiri. So it took her a second to see Hidé as he pushed between the curtains.

The fisherman came up short as he saw the broken nosed man.

And a decided hush fell over the restaurant as Amano saw him right back.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Hidé calls the twin rocks in Kumomi bay Big Cow and Little Cow.

(2) Hapa is a Hawaiian term used to describe a person of mixed Asian or Pacific Islander racial/ethnic heritage. Hapa kepani means part Japanese.

(3) At age 20 the Japanese celebrate their transition into adulthood. At this age they can drink, smoke, and vote. It usually done formally in the morning at City Hall, then afterwards friends get together for drinking and partying throughout the evening.

(4) The biggest town in the Minamiizu region. It is north of the Kumomi village. This is where Hidé's dad lives and works.

(5) The location of the Tochinoki Subdivision where Chihiro's parent moved in the original film. The name of the surrounding area is Mizunami City, which is where Chihiro would have gone to school. This is not to be confused with Minamiizu county in Izu, which is where the Kumomi fishing village is located.

(6) 1 Yen roughly equals one cent. So a 500,000 Yen is about $5,000

(7) Said before eating a meal much like grace but without any Christian associations. Roughly translates to, "Thank you for what we are about to receive."


	23. Chapter 23

A decided hush fell over the restaurant as Amano saw Hidé.

Mr. Yamada came out of the kitchen wiping his hands.

His dark eyes were careful as he glanced between the men.

" _Hidé!"_ Kiri cheered drunkenly as she swiveled in her chair, waving him over, "Come! Come, drink wit us!" She held out her glass.

The anger in his blue eyes softened for a moment as they shifted to the temple maiden. But all too quickly they returned to Amano. Chihiro immediately recognized the torn look he'd turned upon the photos. Anyone else might have mistaken it for hate. But she knew better.

He needed to do this.

The premonition in her heart told her so.

"Neh, Hidé?" Chihiro held out her hand. "Join us?"

He looked to her now, hesitating as something changed in his face. Wordlessly he came over, filling the empty seat next to her, filling the whole restaurant with anxious energy.

"Here!" Kiri pushed Chihiro's plate at Hidé, taking the bottle from Amano to fill their cups, offering hers to him. She spilled most of it on the counter as she leaned across Chihiro, but Mrs. Nikkou's grandson took it all the same, staring at it like he didn't know what to do with it.

"Should I leave?"

No doubt about it, Hidé was talking to Amano.

And he wasn't mad anymore.

Neither one of them were.

"You stay." Amano stood up, "I should go."

" _No!"_ Kiri jumped up, slinging her arms around his neck so he had to catch her before she fell. The drunken temple maiden jerked them both to a seat a she lurched forward into his arms. And her pleading words were quite sober. "Please? Please jus' stay a little bit? I miss _you_ … I miss _us_ … _All_ of us. Can't we jus' be nice? Jus' fer one night?"

A muscle was jumping in the back of Amano's clenched jaw. And he looked away as if burning a hole through the wall with his brooding stare. After what seemed like ages he bowed his head over Kiri's, sparing a hand from her to pick up the cup she'd poured for him.

"Kampai." He murmured.

"Kampai." The blue-eyed man answered quietly.

Together they knocked back their glasses.

And the whole restaurant breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ha-hee-hee- _hee_!" Kiri giggled uncontrollably as she dragged Amano out into the street. It had stopped raining and she almost pulled them both over as she lurched forward only to whirl and point back at Hidé.

He had to hold Chihiro up.

She was stumbling drunk by now, barely listening to the temple maiden's unfortunately tale of the fisherman's encounter with an icy walkway.

"An' then Hidé fell right over! Right over the edge!" She swooped her hand towards the ground like a crashing plane, " _Right_ into the vast of fish guts! You stank for a week! _A week!_ "

Amano laughed in spite of himself.

It was a pleasant sound Chihiro'd heard quite a bit that evening.

"That's not funny." Hidé frowned even as Kiri continued to giggle.

Amano flashed his perfect white teeth over his shoulder. He was a different person when he smiled.

"It was two weeks, actually. I remember 'cause I had t'sit next to him."

"Neh! I'm trustin' you boys t'see they get home _safe_ , ye hear?" Mrs. Yamada called after them. She was lingering on the front step, eyeing Hidé and Amano meaningfully.

"Thanks, Mama-san!" Kiri sang as she waved without looking, marching down the dark street in a wide weaving line as Amano lit a cigarette.

"Whoa!" He chucked his Zippo so he could dart forward and catch her as she tipped over. And the temple maiden took the cigarette from his mouth as he scooped her up.

"That was my cigarette, Kiri."

"Y'cun share," She blew smoke up into the sky before putting it back to his lips. "Besides… This way I cun blame _you_ when Kei calls me out on it."

"Hey, Amano? You good to get her home?" Hidé called as they came up short in the middle of the road. Chihiro bent down to pick up the broken-nosed man's lighter. It was shiny silver and hard to miss. She put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

"M'good." He didn't glance back, "Not the first time I've done this."

"Chihiro's magic!" Kiri sang aloud.

"Why'dya say that?" Hidé called after her.

"You an' Ma-chan are talkin', aren't yeh?"

"Quit yellin', Kiri." Amano hushed, "You're gonna wake all of town."

"M'not yelling!" She all but shouted.

"Shh… _Shut up!_ " He hissed as they hooked around a corner. And a meaty thwack echoed back, " _Ow!_ Will you quit hittin' me!"

Hidé snorted.

"She's right, y'know… You are magic." In her addled state Chihiro couldn't tell if he was talking to her or himself. "C'mon."

"Where're we goin'?" She mumbled sleepily. Somehow she'd forgotten how to walk and ended up stepping on her own feet as they lurched forward. She'd forgotten how to speak too, slurring horribly.

"Home."

She yanked Hidé to a standstill, weaving on her feet, "I don' wanna go back t'the Onsen!"

"W-why not?" He sounded shocked.

"Can't I be normal fer one night? Please, Hidé? If I go back _there_ … There will be _monsters_ an' magic an'… an'… an' _men!"_ She repeated Kiri's apt description,"I _know_ they need me. I can't leave 'em… Bu' who'll hold me together, neh?" She sagged as too much to drink made her legs ceased to exist, "I don' wanna go back yet…"

He went to hoist her up but she refused.

"I cun walk! Haku carries me all the time… I don' like it."

"S'okay, Chihiro," He left her on her feet, "I think walking's a good idea."

The ground started moving under her feet again. And suddenly it was sand. Lying down on the beach sounded like a good idea, so she lay down.

" _Shit!"_ Hidé swore.

The world went spinning as his face floated over hers. It was half covered in a dusting of sand. He was blocking out the stars. At least she thought they were stars. Maybe they were street lights?

"You're a lot strong than you look!"

"Wha'?"

"We just took a header into the beach."

"Yeah…" She sighed contentedly. Wow. She was really, _really_ drunk! And she giggled, curling her fingers through the sand, kicking off her sandals so she could dig her feet into the cold grains, "S'nice."

"Chihiro?"

He sounded really far away even though he was right next to her.

"Mmmm?"

"What did you mean when you said monsters and magic?"

She sighed wearily, blinking as she struggled to stay awake, "Monster's r'real, Hidé... I've _seen_ 'em... Here," she waved at where she thought the village was. "And lot's've 'em there." She threw her hand towards the woods. "Tha's where this came from…" She pattered her leg.

"R-really?"

If she wasn't so drunk she might even had said he sounded scared.

"Y-yeah," Chihiro jabbed her finger into the middle of his chest, "S'why scared of t'woods? You _see_ but y'don'..."

He was quiet another long moment, "And magic?"

"Magic!?" She lurched upright with another stupid giggle, digging around in her pocket, producing Amano's Zippo lighter. She held it out with a flourish, "Tadda!"

Hidé snorted, "Nice trick… Did you nick that off him or somethin'?"

"M'not done yet," She struggled with the striker, "M'drunk an' m'still learnin'. Ba-chan's teachin' me."

"Obasama?" He hushed with confusion.

"Yup! Haku too…" She blew a frustrated raspberry as her thumbs continued to malfunction.

"Here… Let me."

He took the lighter and struck up a flame. Chihiro shrank from the licking blue tongue that started up from the flint, blinking at the light around her fingers, which she extended hesitantly. Until they were close enough that she could feel the vibrating hum coiled up in the fire. It felt different than water. All the same, she felt it.

"Careful." Hidé warned, "Don't burn yourself."

"S'okay… M'not gonna burn myself."

Taking a steadying breath, she twisted her fingers through the fire like Haku had showed her with the water, pulling it free of the lighter. The light jumped from the Zippo into her hands, flaring white bright and alive. And she giggled again, finding herself playing with fire.

" _Holy Fuck!"_

Hidé's gasp startled her as sand flew. The fire fizzled out as she recoiled, letting go of the hot lines of light.

"H-Hidé?" She cast about, "Y'okay?"

" _Yeah...!"_ He choked from down towards the water.

"D-did I scare you?" Wobbling to her feet, Chihiro reached for him hesitantly, "M'sorry!"

What the hell was she thinking pulling something like that!? It had seemed like a good idea at the time. But now, remembering how scared Hidé sounded. Now she felt _awful_! And in spite of her drunken state, she considered that this is how Haku did something godly without considering how unreal it was to the rest of the world. This is probably exactly how he felt when he scared her.

"W-what are you…?" Hidé breathed fearfully.

Sounding just like Suzume had after she survived the Forgotten's touch.

Was she so strange, then?

Was she such a freak?

"I… I dunno know."

As her heart sank it pulled her back to a seat in the sand, tipping her over as the world spun. Wincing she favored her leg, suddenly finding herself overwhelmingly sad.

"M'sorry, Hidé… M'sorry I pushed y'away. M'sorry I ran. M'so _tired_ of all _this_!" She muttered wearily, vaguely throwing her hand at the sky.

Chihiro jumped as wordlessly he collected her up off the sand. And she slung her arms around his neck to stay upright as they started walking again. Practically blind with drunk, she followed, noticing in passing as the sand fell away, turning once again to concrete.

"Why did you run?" Hidé began quietly.

"Dunno… Was afraid. Afraid of you. Afraid of Mrs. Nikkou."

"Afraid of me?"

"Yeah…" She hung her head.

"Why?"

"I like you lots Hidé." Even though she was drunk she could still blush, "But y'not awake an' if y'keep hangin' 'round me y'will be. Y'could have ah _normal_ life. I don' wanna _mess_ that up."

He had gone quiet. She couldn't quite hear him.

"I lost t'chance for a normal life when I woke up breathin' water."

Suddenly the concrete ended as echoing wood bit beneath her bare feet.

Somehow she'd lost her shoes.

" _Ouch!"_ Chihiro stumbled as she stubbed her toes on the uneven boards of the wharf. Hidé half picked her up to keep her from falling, "Didja ever tell ba-chan 'bout that?"

"No…" He was scared again, "You're the only person I've ever told."

"Not even Kiri?"

"No. Especially not Kiri."

"W-why?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this…" He was all awkward cute again, "But it's like I can't _not_ tell you things! She was my, um… _first_. It seemed like a good idea 'cause we were best friends an' all. But it didn't work out. Things were never the same after that…"

"M'sorry," Chihiro dipped her head against his chest, "Didn't mean t'make y'sad."

"S'okay." His arm tightened around her waist.

"B'why didn' y'tell ba-chan?"

He sighed wearily, "Obasama's really weird about some stuff. I love her so much, but there's just some things I _can't_ talk t'her about."

Chihiro tightened her hands around his neck as she hung her face, blinking rapidly against the tears burning her eyes.

"Is… Is she _mad_ at me?"

Abruptly they came to a stop. She didn't feel quite so wobbly anymore, although she was still quite drunk. But not drunk enough to miss Hidé hush with confusion. "What makes you think obasama's mad at you?"

"Back a' t'Onsen… When she came in t'storage room when we were..." Chihiro couldn't finish, "She h-had this _look_!"

"Oh… Obasama's a bit protective of me. She was probably just surprised."

Chihiro wasn't convinced.

But a salt laden breeze distracted her, whispered through her hair as bells dinged distantly, but not the one in her chest. Waves lapped and hissed against the rocks on the other side of the sea wall. Blinking blearily, she looked over the dark harbor and all the nestled boats in the lights filtering over the black water at the feet of Kumomi.

"Hold onto this for a second, 'kay Chihiro?"

He put her hands on a concrete piling, which she hugged for dear life as he stepped down into the prow of his boat, reaching back for her.

"S'okay. Just take my hands. That's my girl."

Unsteadily stepping across, she noticed that this was no easier sober than drunk. And she stumbled forward right into Hidé as the ground tipped beneath her feet. It continued to pitch and sway even as her feet left the ground. He was carrying her now. And the sound of water muffled as they went below. He lay her down on something soft. His mattress? He must've yanked it down onto the floor. But it was still insanely hot! Too hot! Sleepily she ripped off her t-shirt, trying unsuccessfully to remove her pants because her fingers had somehow forgotten how buttons worked.

"D-do you want these off?"

Hidé was back, sounding kinda funny as he pressed a glass of cold water into her hand. She drank the entire thing, spilling most of it down her bare front. Bras were not an option sometimes, especially when it was hot. Besides, that was one thing she _couldn't_ borrow from Kiri. Gods, that woman had a chest. Chihiro was _way_ jealous.

"Yes, please."

Chihiro tried to sit the glass on what she thought was a table only to have it tip over and roll off somewhere. And she flopped back onto the mattress as the world continued to spin.

"Ha!" She giggled as his hands tugged at the waist bands of her pants, "That _tickles!_ "

"S-sorry!" He sounded absolutely mortified from where he knelt by her feet. She lifted her hips as he pulled and finally those _stupid_ pants were gone. Finally! And she breathed a sigh of relief as she kicked out her legs.

"Hidé," Chihiro sang, "You're _so_ cute when you're embarrassed!"

"D-d'you want some more water?" He all but choked and she couldn't figure out why. It was dark and she couldn't see his face.

"Yes, please."

He leaned over her, reaching of the glass she'd knocked over.

And his hands brushed one of her breasts in the dark.

Making her gasp sharply.

Because the fire she'd held in her hands suddenly seemed to spark in her chest, igniting an unyielding ache in the pit of her stomach. All too quickly she recalled the memory of his hands through her dress. Now she wanted them on her skin. Hidé half fell over as she sat up into him, crashing her cheek into his shoulder as she ducked her hands under his shirt, shamelessly drawing her fingers up the washboard of his hard stomach muscles.

"Chihiro!" He squeaked, grabbing her wrists, "You're drunk!"

"Not _very_..." She murmured smolderingly.

And she rubbed her face along the neck of his tank. Karou waxed for his modeling gigs. Haku didn't really have hair. But there was something primal and appealing about the curly hairs on Hidé's exposed chest. And he jolted, sucking in a breath as she nipped his collar bone.

"Chihiro? Chihiro, _please_ stop!"

Her insides stilled.

Because he sounded just like Haku.

Haku hadn't been the first to tell her no. When she was with Karou they only had sex when _he_ wanted to. There were a few times when she was in the mood and had tried to peek his interest. And he'd catch her hands, push them away, and roll over.

 _Stop it, Chihiro…_

She could still hear Karou's annoyed voice in her head.

She didn't want to _ever_ hear his voice again.

"Why!?" Fighting tears, Chihiro tightened her hands on what little there was of his shirt, "Is there something wrong with me!?"

"There's _nothin'_ wrong with you!" Hidé's arms went around her. And his voice was thick with emotion as his breath came quick and hot against her cheek, "I-I _want_ you, Chihiro! I've never wanted someone so much in my _whole_ life!"

"Then why'd y'stop me?" She whispered against her fingers sullenly.

"Because t-this isn't right! You're _drunk_ … an' _upset_ … an' I don't want you to _regret_ , okay? You will. You'll wake up an' remember Nigihayami an'…"

Pulling back, she covered his mouth with her hand just like Haku had.

It worked like a charm.

And she stared into his wide blue eyes as abruptly he silenced.

"I don' wanna talk 'bout Haku right now, Hidé... Things 'tween us're _way_ too complicated. Bu' this? This's something he _can't_ give me. It's selfish an' m'sorry, bu' I _need_ this right now!" She was whispering against her finger tips, feeling him trembling beneath the murmur of her lips, "Please? Please, Hidé? Will y'just kiss me already?"

Because she had ever intention of finishing what they'd started earlier.

His mouth crashed into hers as she removed her hand.

And they fell back against the mattress.

" _Nnnn_ …" Chihiro cringed from the hideously bright light streaming through the round windows, hiding her head under the blankets.

Oh.

Moving her head was a very _bad_ idea!

But the world continued to dip and bob as the distant shrieking of seagulls pitched up into the range of pain. At least it wasn't nearly so hot. And the mattress creaked and shifted as a warm familiar weight spread out beside her.

"How y'doin', boss?" Hidé murmured with gentle sympathy as his hand smoothed up and down her back.

" _Ughhhh_ …!" It was all she could manage.

"That good, huh?" He chuckled ruefully, "Can you roll over? Got somethin' that might help."

Very, _very_ slowly, she complied. "Oh!" Chihiro jolted as he laid a cold wet washcloth over her eyes, "Oh…" She heaved a sigh, melting back into the mattress.

"Better?"

"Yeah… Thanks."

She swallowed with difficulty, because her mouth was bone dry.

"Here." Taking her hand he curled her fingers around a glass. Sitting up ever so slightly, still holding the towel to her face, she took a few sips before settling back.

"More?"

A shock went through her at the word.

He'd said something similar last night.

And it all came rushing back. _All_ of it. Unlike most people led her to believe, she hadn't forgotten a thing. And she flushed hotly beneath the chill wash cloth. Because at the memory a hungry ache started up in the pit of her stomach in spite of the fact that she was completely hung over. But with it came a sharp stab of fear to her heart.

Oh, shit… Oh, shit!

 _What had she done!?_

"S-sure..." Chihiro took a few more sips before letting him take the glass.

But as Hidé got up the urge to reach after him pitched through Chihiro's insides so strongly she almost sat up. That, however, would have been a very bad idea right. He wasn't gone long, and she carefully scooted over to make room for him. The mattress was really small. And she wasn't sure that was a bad thing as he turned towards her, propping his head on one elbow so he could continue to stroke her back. After a moment she put the cloth aside, turning towards him, hiding her face in his chest, breathing in his smell: spicy male musk. And her anxious heart started up in her chest, making her forget if only for a minute the nausea afflicting her gut.

But he spoke first.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't regret anything, Hidé." She murmured.

It was half true.

Half of her didn't regret it.

Half of her did. Oh, and how that half was having a conniption fit!

And that didn't make things any easier. It made thing a million times worse!

Dipping his face to the top of her head, he planted a kiss there. "That wasn't what I was gonna ask."

"Oh… S-sorry… What were you gonna ask?"

And his arm tightened around her, tucking between the mattress and her skin at the curve of her waist.

"Was… Was this a one time thing? You can be honest. It's okay. I'd rather know."

He was so quiet, so very calm. She wished she could say the same! But she had the feeling he'd been up for a while thinking about this. And she smoothed her hand over the hairs on his chest, feeling the quick thudding beat within.

"I don't know."

And his shoulders slowly knotted, making her insides went cold with dismay. Because he was trying so hard to stay composed in spite of the fact that he was obviously hurting.

"Do you love him?"

His question caught her off guard. She hadn't been expecting it. And all at once she became aware of the scale around her neck. It was a shard of chilly cold trapped between their pressing skin. And she couldn't say it out loud. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't say it!

"I don't get it, Chihiro." Hidé's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat against the difficult feelings thickening his words, "I _know_! I've known since the moment I saw you!"

Thank Gods he didn't say it either. Otherwise she would've broken down right there!

"What t'hell's holding you back, huh?" He continued quietly, "It's like you're just _visiting_! You keep blipping in an' out of my life like you're a _ghost_ or something!"

He took back his hands, turning away. And this time she did sit up even as nausea twisted behind her eyes. Putting her arms around him, she pulled him back even as he resisted.

"Hidé… Hidé, look!"

Throwing back the blanket, she took his hand and put it on the scar. This was the first time he'd ever had a good look at it. The storage room had been really dark. And his face drained of all color as his eyes went wide. He snatched back his hand, only to hesitantly re-extend it, stretching out his fingers over the mark, gaping at the imprint of a hand nearly twice the size of his.

She put her hands to either side of it, "This almost killed me."

With a gasp he snatched back fingers.

"The thing that did this was just a baby." She continued resolutely, pinning him in place with her eyes, "But there is a big one. I have to take care of it otherwise things will get worse. Much, much worse."

"W-what do you mean you have to take care of it!?" He repeated blankly, more than shaken, "W-what do you mean things will get worse?"

"Things've been goin' wrong in town. Nobody's been hurt yet 'cept me, but it's only a matter of time!"

The bell in her chest rang ominous, rang so loudly she considered for a moment he might have heard it. And it felt like another person was speaking through her lips.

Someone older and wiser.

Someone not of this world.

And Chihiro wished she knew who that person was!

"I'm sorry, Hidé." She swallowed against the painful lump constricting her throat, "I'm sorry I can't give you any answers, because my life's on hold. Everything depends on what happens on the other side. All I have is now." She reached for him pleadingly, "So please don't be mad at me? Please? Because I'm gonna have to leave. And I might not come back…"

Again he fell perfectly still, staring at her as if he wanted to argue. He even opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came. And that witchy look glimmered in his blue eyes. She knew exactly what he was feeling; because even if he didn't understand he knew she was telling the truth. And that desperate look of hope melted over his face as he reached back.

Just as boots came stomping across the deck.

"Neh, Hidé-kun!? Wakey-wakey!" Kiri called cheerfully, not at all sounding like someone who'd been out all night drinking. Apparently she had lots of practice, "Wanna come with me t'Ed's for breakfast!?"

She didn't knock.

She just came in.

Came up short just inside the doorway.

Kiri's face wiped blank as she stared between them.

Naked.

In bed together.

And her momentary paralysis gave way to the worst blend of emotions.

Betrayal and sorrow for Hidé.

Resentment and hate for her.

Whirling, the temple maiden ran from the cabin.

"K-Kiri!" Hastily stuffing his feet into his shorts, Hidé yanked them on and chased after her. Chihiro could hear him shouting through the open door, _"Kiri, wait!?"_

She got dressed as quickly as possible given the fact that she was still very, _very_ hung over. No magic witchy trick for that! And as she cast about for absent shoes she found Amano's Zippo lighter. She slipped it into her pocket, turning as Hidé came back into the galley. His flushed face paled as he looked her up and down. And she steeled herself for what was to come.

His face hardened as he took a step back, blocking the way.

"I have to go," She pronounced evenly, trying to keep it together.

And that was becoming harder and harder as Hidé slowly came apart.

 _"Not if you might not come back!"_ He shouted furiously, slamming the door and locking it. And his face broke as he punched his fist against the wall, dislodging some dishes from the all too full sink. Bowing his shoulders, he gripped the edge of the tiny table covered in dive gear. And it was probably a good thing it was bolted down beside the door; otherwise he might have thrown it.

"Last night you needed me… And I was glad! I was so glad!" His arms were shaking. "And I don't mind if you keep seeing Nigihayami! I don't care! Because I need you too, Chihiro."

Shit… Shit! Shit! Shit!

 _What had she done!?_

But movement beside Hidé distracted her.

Chihiro jolted as she caught sight of a familiar face in the door's porthole.

It was so completely unexpected she couldn't _not_ react.

Springing forward, she caught hold of Hidé.

Yanking him towards her as the door exploded inward.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi... Please, please, please! Before people start sending me flames and threatening my life, please let me explain. Please just take a moment to read the following.

When I said Chihiro'scoming awake I meant it in a lot of way:

1) Chihiro's waking up spiritually.

How you like to make up one day and realize there's more than one world and the other's full of magic and Kami. That's pretty scary, especially since everyone keeps turning to her for help. That wears you out after a while.

2) Chihiro is waking up sexually.

Chihiro's coming out of the shambles of her first full relationship, which was emotionally abusive and physically imbalanced. She's trying to figure out all kinds of emotions and sensations that probably weren't fully explored with Karou because he was a selfish, egotistical, manipulating bastard! Now she's faced with two options: something human and something not. That's bound to spin someone in circles. Hormones and emotions really mess with your head. The same can be said of physical needs, especially when they're new. She frightened by what's going on in the Spirit World. She wants comfort and tries to seek it in a very human fashion from Haku, only to be confused by unexpected complications and then pushed away!

 _"But that's your fault! You wrote that!"_ You're probably screaming something similar at the screen right now. Again, please don't flame me just yet! I humbly request you keep reading.

Think about it. Haku's in the same place Chihiro is right now. He's not human even though he's trying. He doesn't understand human relationships or expectations. And he just made a big mistake too by continuing to run away from her. And guess what!? Because of it, Chihiro just made he first grown-up mistake. Lying and keeping secrets is one thing, but this is pretty big.

The bottom line is we all make mistakes in personal relationships., especially at the beginning. To expect things to magically fall into place without any difficulies or trouble is just ridiculous. If you haven't made any big mistakes yet, you will. I've made _A LOT_ of mistakes: horrible, stupid, aweful mistakes! But from those mistakes I learned how to be a responsible functioning person, which leads me to my last note.

3) Chihiro is waking up to her own personal identity.

For the last ten years Chihiro's only been half living life. Fame and money force people to interact with the world at arm's length. She's been a bit of a recluse and doesn't have many friends. Her parents still treat her like a kid. And she may be 20 years old, but up until now she's been missing a part of herself: the kami. Seeking to fill that void she got trapped in an abusive unfulfilling relationship with a jerk who winnowed away at her self-estem. Now that she's free from the relative safety of status quo, she's being forced to figure out how to be a person all over again. And that means making mistakes while trying to figure things out. What happens next will define Chihiro for the rest of her life.


	24. Chapter 24

The lock wrenched open with a screech as Lin kicked in the door.

With a shrill squeak the porthole flung open, ringing the cabin like a bell as it struck the wall right where Hidé'd been standing!

Wearing her sloe-eyed sable mask and tattered cloak, Lin strode inside like something out of a nightmare. Slamming the door closed, the burned woman flashed a glance at Hidé. Because he saw her! Looked right at her! The fisherman shrank from Lin with wordless terror as the tall kami slapped a red bath token on the back of the door. Jerking it back open, the doorway revealed the dim and musty inside of the Onsen's barn; not the sun splashed deck of Hidé's boat. Timidly Cinna peeked around the frame, hurriedly waving Chihiro through.

"Neh, kiddo! C'mon!"

As she started forward, Hidé caught her waist, pulling her back.

"Let her go _!"_ Lin spat as she strode forward with the white blade flashing in her hand. If anything that made his arms tighten more.

 _"N-no!"_ Chihiro threw up her palms, bringing her friend to a halt, "Leave him alone, Lin! You're scaring him!"

Begrudgingly she lowered her knife, angrily eyeing the fisherman as Chihiro plucked at his arms

"Hidé! Hidé, you have to let me go! Hidé, let me go!"

"Ugh!" Lin stomped her foot, stowing her knife, "You _waste_ time!"

Stuffing her hand into her shirt she tipped back her mask and blew a palm full of sharp-smelling green powder right into Hidé's face. And Chihiro's insides tipped giddily as a whiff wafted her way; because it smelled just like the Bath House. Hidé started violently as his arms fell slack. And Chihiro whirled only to watch him tip over backwards onto the mattress, at once out cold.

" _What did you do to him!?"_ She shrieked as Lin caught her arm, dragging through the portal. But she gagged on the rest of her tirade as her insides swam giddily. And her ears popped as Cinna slammed the door behind him.

"Relax!" Unceremoniously, Lin dropped her onto the hay covered floor, "It's just a bit of the herbal powder we put in the bath water to make Gods relax."

"B-but he's _not_ a God!"

She grinned toothily, "Hence it knocked him on his ass."

Lin flicked out her hand, holding aloft another red tile. Or maybe it was the same one? Because the cat squeaked as the token in her claws whisked through the air as if on a string, clacking loudly as it returned to its mate (1). Lin stuffed them both back into her pocket.

"W-what the _hell's_ going on!?" Chihiro started to her feet.

But she didn't get a chance to continue because Cinna tackled her as was becoming her customary greeting.

"Y'jus' took off like ah may fly, kiddo!" She was shrill with worry, "We been lookin' fer yeh all night! We wuz _worried sick!_ Though y'got all _eated up_ 'r'somthin'! _"_

Chihiro's insides went still as the bell in her chest rang with alarm.

"W-what happened?"

Cinna's ears flattened. All the same she burrowed deeper into her shirt, "Gah… Y'stink like _human_ …"

As she hugged the cat, Chihiro threw a demanding frown at Lin.

"A Forgotten crossed," she pronounced darkly, dusting her powdery green hand on her shirt, "It used a kami as a doorway."

Chihiro's insides rocked, "Is e-everyone okay!?"

"We are." Lin looked towards the back field, "But it ate several of the stone guardians before Suzume-dono got to it."

"W-was it the big one?!" She hushed in terror.

"No. It was a lesser." Lin voice hardened forebodingly, "Otherwise _none_ of us would be here."

Chihiro almost had to sit down. And the memories of all the beautiful stone kami in the forest flitted through her head. Which ones would she never see again? She could have cried! Again, this was all her fault! If she'd said something sooner maybe they could've worked up better defenses! Used some magic or… or _something!_ But no! She'd taken off like a selfish little brat, gotten drunk off her ass, and screwed her teacher's grandson!

"Why are they letting this happen!?" Chihiro all but sobbed. "Why aren't they doing anything!?"

"Who?" Lin was frowning in confusion.

"Sengen and Inari!"

Cinna hissed, growling low in her throat as her red eyes tightened to slits in a beam of light, "O-Sengen-sama don' deal wit t'landfolk, kiddo. She don' care 'bout nothin' but t'sea."

"And Inari?"

"O-Inari-sama." The cat corrected her just like the fox, suddenly going all too serious, "She got 'nough problems on her hands wit t'state of things in t'world. We's just lucky 'nough t'have a fox t'pray fer us."

At once Chihiro went weak with sickness.

Oh, dear….

Tearing away from Cinna, dropping to her knees, she threw up.

" _S-shite!_ Wotcha been _eatin'_ , kiddo!?"

"Move it cat!" Lin shoved the kami out of the way as she bent beside her, gentling as she rubbed her only hand between Chihiro's shoulders. "You okay, Sen?"

"No…" Chihiro choked, spitting out the bitter bile, "No, m'not."

Lin jolted into her as the barn door burst open behind them. And with a strangled screech the cat fled. Chihiro whirled, sitting down hard, cringing back as Suzume stalked into the barn like a boiling storm cloud beneath the flashing lightning of his foxfires.

" _You!"_ He thundered, stabbing his seeringly bright flute right at her.

Chihiro'd never seen him so angry!

Never!

And Suzume was always angry!

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?" The rafters shook as his furious voice swelled, "I've spent years lulling Hidé to sleep! _Years!_ "

"Suzume-dono!" (2) Lin stepped between them. "Calm down!"

The knife was in her shaking hand, point turned on the God. And Chihiro scrambled back, because he wasn't slowing down! At this rate he was going to trample them both!

" _You!"_ Again he howled at her wrathfully. " _You stupid selfish girl! Will you take away the ONLY thing she has left!?"_

Sputtering foxfire started up from his clenched fists, setting tiny flames snapping in the hay as he dipped beyond the boundaries of self control. Fury hollowed his handsome face, turning it canine as he barred yellowed teeth like a monster. And his platinum eyes went dark with cinders as a blot of black gathered in his shadow, chasing behind him, welling up in his footsteps.

Lin back peddled sharply as the tip of the sword touched his chest. Red bloomed beneath the point, soaking through his ashen robes. But all the same he strode on, not seeing her at all. Lin dropped her knife, planting her hand over the place she'd pricked him, pushing back with all her might.

" _No!"_ She shrieked. _"Don't hurt her!"_

Lin screamed again as he seized her wrist with a hand wreathed in fire.

Tearing it aside as she fell to her knees at his feet.

But the sound hit him like a blow.

Like she slapped him in the face as hard as she could.

And the fox shook as if coming awake, dropping her arm as he started back. The darkness in him faded as reason returned to his gold eyes, which widened in horror as he looked between them. He dropped his flute as he sank beside Lin. She was bent over, hiding in the long chestnut fall of her hair, rocking against the pain that hissed in her shuddering breath.

"W-what have I done?!" He hushed, reaching with trembling hands."L-let me see!"

"Don't touch me!" Lin cringed, huddling over her arm.

His hovering fingers hesitated, curling up into fists just as they had in the hallway over Mrs. Nikkou. And Suzume bowed at her feet, pressing his forehead into his clenched hands.

"How I have _failed_ you…!" He choked.

"It's not your fault." Lin's controlled words remained quietly consoling. "It wasn't you."

"W-what?" He lifted his face to stare uncomprehending.

"Just now I saw _it_ try to come over you."

Lin winced as she reached for her knife, revealing an angry burn ringing her wrist. Suzume's face went absolutely blank as he stared at it. All cool business, Lin inspected the point of her knife, wiping clean the red there before returning it to the sheath on her thigh.

"It cannot cross in the same way the lesser found." Suzume sounded almost as he was trying to convince himself, "It will not fit!"

"That doesn't mean it won't _try_. I lived with that _thing_ for almost half a year. I know its tricks. How else do you think we survived?" Suzume flinched as she turned her burned face to stare at him solemnly, "It'll work at all of us, trying to hollow us out so it can make a big enough hole so it _can_ come through."

But she came up short as her eyes dropped to the point of growing red on his chest. Lin frowned sharply. "You're bleeding."

Putting a hand to the hole in his kimono, the fox's fingers came away wet. At once his face darkened, "I deserve far worse."

"Forgive yourself, Suzume-dono!" Lin shot back sharply, making him start again, "Forgive yourself as I have already forgiven!"

Chihiro only wished Lin could be so generous with Haku.

Again Suzume was staring as if seeing her for the first time.

But they both looked at her sharply as Chihiro stood on shaky legs.

And the stranger was speaking through her again.

"We need to destroy the big Forgotten before this goes any farther."

"Child…" A flicker of fear when through Suzume's face. "That _abomination's_ strength goes far beyond my ability, beyond that of your dragon's as well! Even should we stand together we would be little before it."

Okay, that was _not_ something she wanted to hear!

"B-but what if we bring this?"

Taking the lighter from her pocket, she struck the flint.

With a gasp the kami shrank in terror from the mortal fire.

And the flame guttered, going white and angry as it lurched towards the back of the barn. At once Lin was on her feet with the knife in her hand, squaring off against the darkness as the scar on Chihiro's leg went icy with cold. Something surged in the dark, moving where the shadows were thickest beneath the bulk of old rusting farm equipment.

"It's still here…!" Chihiro shrank beside Lin.

"No… Look!" The burned woman's narrowed eyes went to the lighter. And she took a step away from the flame as it calmed, dwindling to a placid little tongue of yellow, "It's going away. The fire must've scared it off."

On his feet, Suzume pointed to the lighter with grave intent, "What in the name of Holy O-Inari-sama is _that_!?"

Chihiro blinked at the Zippo, "Um… a lighter?"

"A what-ter?" Lin frowned.

Again they flinched from it as she closed the lid with a metal clink.

"It's okay! It's safe now. There's no fire anymore." Chihiro held it out, "D-do you want to hold it?"

" _No!"_ Suzume and Lin called in perfect unison.

"But that proves it," Chihiro pointed back to the shadows, "If I can bring mortal fire into the Spirit World then we can use it to burn up the monster! I've seen it work so you _can't_ tell me it's impossible!"

"Are you _mad_ , child!?" Suzume certainly seemed to think so, at least he was looking at her like she was crazy, "You are mortal and stand out like a signal fire! Should we cross the Forgotten would be on us in an instant! There would be _no_ time to give this… this _Lighter_ fair trial!"

He was talking about the Zippo like it was a person.

If things hadn't been so serious she might have thought that was funny.

"We at least have to try!" She started up hotly.

"Out of the question!" Suzume barked back.

"Those _things_ are getting into town through infected kami!" Chihiro threw her hand towards the village, "One broke through right in the middle of Kumomi! If Amano hadn't been there it would've _eaten_ me and Kiri! Others will keep coming and people will _die_ because of it!"

That helpless look spread over his face, "I… I _cannot_ permit you to go! You will be killed! Reika could not endure such loss."

"Now who's being selfish!?" As he sputtered, Chihiro put the lighter back in her pocket, "Suzume, you're the only one beside Haku who can make doors between the worlds. You're gonna take me over whether you like it or not."

His gold eyes widened with understanding before his face went white with fury. At once he was on his feet with hands tightened into fists.

"I will fight you!" He growled, "I will fight tooth and nail before I _bend!_ "

Again the stranger looked out of her eyes as she stared down the God.

Cold and confident, she spoke through Chihiro's lips.

"You'll loose."

Again that lick of fear went through the fox's gold eyes.

Because he knew she was right.

"C'mon…" As Chihiro trudged towards the door Lin stood and followed, "We need to tell the others. And I need to rest a bit before we go."

"W-wait!" The fox called after her. And Lin yanked her back as the door slammed in Chihiro's face. "You _cannot_ speak to Reika of this!"

" _Goddamnit_ , Suzume!" Chihiro grabbed the handle and pulled to no avail. "I'm _not_ gonna _lie_ for you anymore!"

"Listen to me, child!" He came up short, shrinking from Lin as she once again stepped between them, "Too much strain could _kill_ her!"

Chihiro went perfectly still as she remember how gray Mrs. Nikkou's face had gone in the hallway. And she cringed from the memory of the old woman's tranquil voice as she announced she was dying.

"But how'm I s'pposed to explain where we're going or how long we'll be gone!? It'll be _days_!"

The fox's face hardened, "Because you will say whatever you must."

Chihiro stared at him for a long moment. And all at once she realized he'd trapped her again. And she gave Lin a start as she let out a furious snarl, whirling to kick the door. Only to yelp and sit down holding her foot.

" _Ahhh_ , you stupid, _stupid_ fox! _I HATE lying!"_ Chihiro rocked back and forth at Lin's feet as she favored her injured toes, "If I do this you're gonna open a door to the Spirit World, got that!? We're gonna burn that monster. And I'm _NEVER_ gonna lie again!"

"As you say, child," crossing his arms, he turned away.

"C'mon, Sen."

Lin pulled her upright as Cinna opened the barn door to the barn, shrinking back as Chihiro stormed through. Outside in the sunshine, she slowed abruptly, trying not to puke again as she trudged through the back fields. Cinna wormed her way under her arm, flashing a dirty look at Lin, who came up on Chihiro's other side.

Together they walked up the path and Chihiro's heart eased as they passed through the gate into the Onsen's yard.

Home.

Magic, monsters, men and all.

"G-g-g-g'morning, L-lady S-Sen!" Yoshi stammered from a top a ladder in the beautifully trimmed ornamentals ringing the courtyard. In spite of her foul mood, she couldn't help but notice how the whole garden was flourishing under the reedy frog's care. So were the fields for that matter. There were big piles of pulled weeds all along the planters.

"W-welcome b-back M-m-miss Lin." Hastily climbing down, the gardener bobbed a bow to each of them, "L-lady Cin-n-n-na!"

"Heh…" The cat grinned, "Y'er such ah flirt, Yoshi!"

His green face went absolutely red as he swept off his cap, bowing even lower as they passed. As they did Chihiro flashed him the best smile she could summon, trying to make it real.

"The garden looks great."

"T-hat's just-t-t 'c-cause the t-t-t-trees are hap-p-py, Lady S-Sen," He called after her, humming tunelessly as he climbed back up the ladder.

As they came around the back of the Onsen, she caught sight of her friends. Sitting out on the porch, Aniyaku and O-Natsumi-san were playing a match of Go. And the old Yuna was winning judging from the harried look on her opponent's face. Back in the garden Little Green Frog waded in the reflecting pond, straining out the algae that had been choking the lilies. And through the open sliders on the hall adjoining the guest wing, Mrs. Nikkou came carrying a stack of blankets. Ginka and Hiko followed in her wake like pink and yellow flowers, carrying smaller stacks of linens.

Chihiro should have heaved a sigh of relief at the peaceful scene.

But she didn't.

Sparing a glance at the second floor, her heart sank like a stone, bringing her to a stand still as she stared at the middle window.

It was empty.

Haku was still gone.

"Sen!" Little Green croaked in excitement, dropping his bucket of pond scum right back into the water, "Lady Sen's back!"

Chihiro almost didn't hear the happy greetings, because her eyes went right back to Mrs. Nikkou. The old woman was stopped in the middle of the hall. Her face had paled, lining with anxiety as she looked out at her.

"I have to talk to Mrs. Nikkou," Chihiro murmured to Lin and she extricated herself from Cinna's claws, "I'll come find you later."

Climbing up the porch and circling around to the kitchen's back door, Chihiro ran a wash cloth under the tap and sat in the nook, washing the mud off her battered feet. Well, at least she tried. Another wave of nausea hit her so strongly she had to put her head between her knees.

"Goodness! You look as green as that dear sweet little frog."

Mrs. Nikkou came through the kitchen curtains, frowning with sympathy. Chihiro didn't miss the fact that the little yuna had not followed. And her insides tightened with apprehension

Chihiro hung her head, swallowing the sourness as she avoided looking the old woman in the eye, "Kiri did a number on me last night."

"Oh, you poor dear." Filling a glass with water, she brought it over, hovering with a sad smile as Chihiro took tiny sips, "She's quite a free spirit, isn't she? I'm glad you two are getting on so well. Kiri needs a friend."

The memory of the horror and hate on Kiri's face filled Chihiro's head.

Some friend she was turning out to be.

And she hung her head, trying to hide the shame burning her cheeks.

Because they were being so careful of one another: she and Mrs. Nikkou. Waiting: hoping the other would speak first. But Chihiro didn't think Mrs. Nikkou would say anything. It just wasn't her way. Grandma Oshima was exactly the same, at least what little Chihiro remember of her. She could bare witness to anything and turn away without judgment. And that's exactly what Mrs. Nikkou did. She turned away, going to the stove. The range beneath the kettle came on with a raspy poof.

"Can I get you anything, dear? Tea? Perhaps a bit of miso? Some daikon might help settle your stomach."

All the things Hidé made for her when she had her first hang over.

Blinking rapidly, Chihiro willed herself not to cry.

She wasn't that little girl anymore.

People and kami were depending on her.

All of a sudden she remembered something Little Green Frog said.

 _Be brave._ He'd said to the littlest yuna. _Be brave like Lady Sen._

"Maybe some miso… Um, h-have the kami eaten?"

"Don't worry about your friends, dear. They've already had breakfast."

"Thanks." She murmured hoarsely, pushing forward in spite of a stab of fear, "Um… C-can I talk to you about something?"

Mrs. Nikkou's hands went perfectly still.

"Of course, dear."

Her tone was sunny, but she hadn't turned to smile.

"Haku…" Chihiro choked up on his name, "Haku and I had a fight."

Frowning in shock, Mrs. Nikkou turned towards her, "I'm so sorry, dear! I was wondering where he had gone."

Chihiro cringed from her sympathy.

She didn't deserve it.

"Haku…" She cast about for something, anything, only to come up with the truth, "He's here. Then he's gone. He takes off when I need him to stay. I'm so scared right now. I didn't have anyone to talk to. Then Hidé showed up and he's _such_ a good listener. It was really nice to have someone to talk to. I was so ashamed already, so when you came in I just ran. I don't know what I was thinking…" Chihiro took a deep shuddering breath, she steeled herself for what was about to come. "Then last night Hidé showed up at the Yamada's. I was really, _really_ drunk! I've _never_ gotten that drunk before…"

It wasn't a lie. All the same, it was a ruse and a painful one at that. And that made her subterfuge that much stronger, because it was indeed, truth. But that didn't make it hurt any less, didn't make the telling any easier.

Again she cringed from the guilt burning her insides to cinders.

She felt like she was about to burst into flames.

"I… I went home with Hidé last night."

As the silence in the kitchen deepened the tea cup in Mrs. Nikkou's slipped between her fingers. Chihiro started violently as it shattered on the floor.

 _"I don't know what I was thinking!?"_ She was on her feet, pacing back and forth, luckily missing the shards of pottery.

Wordlessly Mrs. Nikkou watched at a complete loss.

Her face was bright red.

Chihiro couldn't look anymore.

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ I shouldn't be telling you this but I don't have anyone else! I… I need to get out of here! Just for a little bit! Just so I can think about all this. I'll come back! I swear I'll come back in time for the Festival. W-will you look after the kami for me while I'm gone? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Mrs. Nikkou shook herself as if coming awake, holding up her hands placatingly, "Of course dear… T-take all the time you need."

"Thank you." Clutching her hands together, Chihiro bowed deeply, hiding beneath her tangled hair, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Nikkou."

"Please dear…" The old woman whispered as she bent to pick up the broken pieces of the cup, "Call me obasama."

Turning, Chihiro fled up the kitchen stairs, down the hall, and into the bath wing. She was glad to be done with the stink of cigarettes and booze. But as she sat under the stream of cold water in the shower adjoined to the common pool, she despaired as it stripped Hidé's lingering scent from her skin. Back in a yukata, leaving Kiri's clothes in a forgotten pile, taking Amano's lighter, Chihiro shied from the distant laughter of the little yuna as she hurried upstairs, cringing from Haku's open empty room, fleeing down the hall.

Into Hidé's room.

Into her room.

What did it matter who it belonged to?

Avoiding looking at the mural, she dug around in her clothes, making a mess of everything she'd picked up earlier. But she didn't have anything suitable for monster hunting. Summer dresses, tanks, and shorts weren't exactly armor plated! She was about to indulge in a tantrum when a knock sounded at her door.

"Sen?" Solemnly, Lin had to part the slider with her foot because she clutched a pink and indigo bundle with her arm. Closing the door with her toes, she held out her burden. "You should wear this. It's from the Spirit World. It'll be less conspicuous on the other side."

Coming forward, Chihiro's hands shook as she accepted the stack of clothes. She recognized the green smell coming off the cloth immediately.

It was a bath house uniform.

Chihiro turned away, shedding her yukata. As she tied on the indigo camisole, the fabric made her skin shiver like it was woven of electricity. But still, it felt good. Stuffing her arms into the wide sleeves and stepping into the voluminous pants, she discovered they fit her perfectly.

Lin continued as Chihiro got dressed, "I told O-Natsumi-san. She won't say a word. She's the only level head in that bunch. I hope Suzume-dono doesn't mind, but I needed to tell someone. Just in case."

She didn't say it.

But Chihiro knew what she meant.

Just in case we don't come back.

"Here. Put this in your pockets and sleeves." Lin was holding out a sack of something.

"What is it?"

"Rock salt."

Chihiro took the pouch and turned the coarse white grains into her palm. Distributing the granules throughout the suikan outfit, she stashed the lighter in her pocket then trussed up her sleeves with deft expertise. Tying an indigo kerchief over her hair, she came up short, catching sight of the bracelet Hidé made her. It glinted on top of the present boxes she _still_ hadn't opened! Hastily snatching it up, she put it on; turning only to start back from a dour faced Lin as she held out a bamboo sheathed knife.

"This was Ume-chan's. The blade is silver like my short sword. It's not nearly as good as mortal fire, but teach the Forgotten to fear it."

Chihiro gaped at the knife, "B-but I don't know how to use it?"

Lin forced it into her hands all the same, yanking loose her belt so she could thread it onto the band at her waist.

"Poke the monsters with the sharp bit, you dope. Nothing to it."

They both looked at the door as another knock sounded on the frame. Crouched low to the floor, Cinna curled her claws around the slider, eyeing them warily.

"Suzume said t'wait a' t'camphor shrine." Her earse folded back as her tailed went lashing her tail about. "He's gonna distract everyone, gonna make'm think y'took off. Gotta go 'fore we git caught in 'is song, so move it, kiddo!"

The cat disappeared. And quickly they followed, coming down the stairs and through the front door just as a sound started through the hissing cicadas. It was sly, ever so sly; so subtle you couldn't hear it. And for some reason it made her forget everything until all she could hear was the song.

" _Cover yor ears!"_ Cinna hissed as she sprinted along the fence.

Lin shoved her forward, jolting her out of the lulling spell. With Lin's fingers still biting into her shoulder, Chihiro slapped her hands over her ears and ran as fast as she could. She ran past the end of the bamboo fence, around the back of the barn, through the narrows paths among the rice ponds. Ran: until she was almost sick again at the edge of the woods. _Almost_ sick, but not for lack of trying; she just didn't have anything left in her stomach. Wearily climbing off her knees, Chihiro realized Lin and Cinna were both staring. The kami had gone pale and grim.

Following their gaze she started back.

Because right beyond the ditch where she'd been heaving.

The earth was scorched black.

Like it'd been burned.

She recognized the spot where the stone guardian had looked up at her when Hidé first showed her around. And her heart froze as she recalled how the little fellow had bowed to her reverently. Numbly she followed the scored line as it looped and arched through the field as if it were chasing something. Only to end here.

Anger found her then.

It filled her utterly, until she was shaking with the strength of it.

Turning away onto the path, Chihiro climbed the slippery stones up into the dark mossy press of the woods. The heat fell back, held at bay by the wall of trees. Stalking forward, she took note of the scrambles in the undergrowth, looking at the tiny masks with black beady eyes. And slowly the fury sustaining her began to ebb, turning instead to sorrow as her leg began to ache to match her head. By the time the air turned humid and aromatic beneath the green cathedral of the camphor tree's branches, Chihiro was exhausted. So exhausted she had to climb the wet stone stairs on the hill with both hands and feet.

"This place is beautiful!" Lin breathed in awe.

Chihiro barely heard her as she collapsed against the bulk of a root spur. Blinking through the dappled light she could already that swallowing calm seeping through her skin, like the coolness of the earth beneath her feet.

"I need to just shut my eyes for a bit, okay?" She wheezed, "Just until Suzume comes."

"S'okay, kiddo." Already dozing, Chihiro started as Cinna curled up beside her, worming her way under her arm until the cat was half laying in her lap, "We's safe here."

"Move over," Lin grumbled as she sat on Chihiro's opposite side.

The burned woman put her only arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, until Chihiro was leaning against her. Lulled again by the gentle murmuring of the trickling springs and the humid air, they fell asleep.

A breeze stirred her hair, bringing with it the intense smell of camphor.

Stretching, Chihiro yawned as she blinked through blinding bright only to realize she was pretty much pinned in place by Lin and Cinna. Both were heavy with sleep, slouched down until they were pretty much piled on top of her. The cat was snoring softly. In spite of the fact that her folded legs were pretty much asleep, Chihiro realized she didn't feel sick anymore. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well and woke feeling so completely rested!

Another spicy wind wafted over the hill, bringing with it an eddying flock of iridescent mushi. The gossamer creatures chase through the sunbeams, disappearing into the light as she followed them overhead.

Something drew her eyes forward.

And her world stilled.

Because Suzume was sitting on the top step of the stone stairs.

Bathed in a pool of sunlight that spilled between the branches high overhead, his back was turned to them, revealing the beautiful emerald ferns unfurling in overlapping hues across his golden robe. Blending into the surroundings, he sat in state like a stone Buddha, perfectly still. And a placid foxfire hung over his head like a candle flame, flickering from time to time in the breeze.

Peace exuded out of him.

Like the bubbling water seeping through the earth and rock.

Like the light falling in a cascade from the sky.

Reminding Chihiro that he was indeed a God.

More mushi whirled around him as if caught in a current, spinning off towards them on a warm breeze as if sent on the breath of the camphor tree. Lin's hand twitched against Chihiro's shoulder. And the burned woman's eyes fluttered open just in time for her to watch the blistered ring fade from her wrist. They went wide as she started, going rigid against Chihiro as she held up her arm, staring between her hand and the Fox. Lin started as the brilliant pool of light ebbed. And the sun beam passed as Suzume stood slowly.

"How are you feeling?" He enquired without turning.

"I… I feel great!" Chihiro untucked her legs, wiggling her dirty toes, because she'd forgotten shoes again. Cinna stretched long and lean only to dump back into her lap, continuing to snore.

"Good." He, however, did not sound so enthusiastic as he finally turned, going dour as the verdant foliage on his kimono faded brown, "You will need all your strength where we are about to go."

Immediately Lin pushed herself upright, and Chihiro tried to follow, having trouble extricating herself from the cat.

Finally Cinna jerked awake with a snort, sitting up as she yawned toothily. "We's gonna have breakfast now?"

Chihiro ignored the cat, turning her full attention to the fox, "So you'll take me over?"

A thrill of terror started up in her gut. And her hand went to her pocket, feeling the tiny shape of the lighter. Because she was going to do this. It scared the _HELL_ out of her, and there was a good chance she could get eaten, but she was going!

"I'm going." Lin appeared at her elbow.

"So m'I!" Cinna called from beside the tree as she scrambled upright.

"Okay," She amended, "So you'll take _us_ over?"

Suzume crossed his arms, suddenly adding a series of un-discussed provisos, "On the condition that you remain in the shelter of the camphor tree and stay just long enough to test your trinket."

"B-but!" Chihiro sputtered, "That _wasn't_ part of our agreement!"

At once he hardened as if becoming part of the stones beneath his feet. "Child, you may be a savant among your kind, but in my world you are little more than newly born! You are _not_ ready to face this daemon."

Chihiro stared at Suzume. And after a moment she found her voice again, found her resolve, found the anger that driven her through the woods to the shrine.

It welled inside her.

Until once again it felt like she was going to bust into flames.

"I don't care if you think I'm a stupid little girl! I'm not going to sit around and watch our worlds get burned up just because I'm fragile! Take us to the Spirit World, Suzume! _That's an order!_ "

All color fled him as the fox began to tremble violently.

"No!" Suzume growled between his sharp teeth as he glared defiantly, "I refuse! I will _break_ before I _bend_!"

And bend he did, bending as if a crushing weight had settled onto his shoulders. Falling to his knees, the illusion of his humanity failed. Pointed ears appeared at the crown of his head and the white brush of his tail emerged from beneath his kimono. And the God gripped the ground as he grappled with himself only to fail slowly. But still he fought, little by little tearing himself apart. Shrinking in horror from the suffering kami, Chihiro jolted as Cinna seized her arm. Her wide red eyes were fixed on the fox.

"Please!? Please, stop!" The cat all but begged, " _Yer hurtin' 'im!"_

"I have to go!" Chihiro choked, looking away, "He's the only one that can take me!"

She started again as Lin passed them by, sinking to her knees beside the fox. Gray as the stone beneath him, Suzume was flatted against the ground. Gently, the burned woman laid her only hand on his shoulder, holding onto him tenaciously as he tried to jerk away.

"It's alright, Suzume-dono." She murmured calmly.

"No!" His claws tore deep gouges in the stone beneath him. And Chihiro started back as her insides scrambled uncomfortably, because the rock shrieked as if a living thing. "She will be _killed_!"

"Nothing will hurt her," Lin pressed, "You'll be with her."

"What if I am not enough!?" He almost howled, now clinging to Lin instead of the stones. And his raw voice shredded with agony.

"Then we will help you, Suzume-dono."

Lin's eyes flashed to Cinna. And the cat crept forward, crouching beside the fox, anxiously covering one of his hands with hers. With a despairing moan, Suzume bowed his head into the dirt.

" _Forgive me, O-Inaria-sama…"_

Chihiro started as a pulse rocked through the ground beneath her bare feet. And her stomach dipped queasily as the boundaries between the worlds blurred, until they broke around her in a cascading rain of sparklers.

She could taste the change on her tongue.

Feel it singing in her blood.

She was back.

Back in the Spirit World once more.

* * *

Notes:

(1) In the film the bath house workers use red tile bath tokens to indicate to Kamaji what kind of bath water is needed in their tub. In my story I'm adapting these tokens to act as doorway charms. The tokens are always distributed in pairs: the door token and the key token, explained further in the third paragraph below.

Attendants clip one half of the charm to a cord that goes to Kamaji via a magic cord system. The sibling remains with the bath attendant. Once the token is received, Kamaji will activate the magic in the charm to create a passage back to the room through which passes the hot water herb mixture he creates. This allows him to simultaneously send multiple types of water to multiple locations without having to worry about redirecting water through pipes using valves and wheels.

Back to the tokens. The key token is always sent and the door token is always kept. The key can be delivered to anyone. Once activated on a portal, i.e. a door or a spigot, it will open a passage back to the person holding the door token. However, an active passage can only be opened if the door token is held by an individual. Hence in Chapter 13 Chihiro had to follow a passive ribbon trail back to the door token because Aniyaku dropped it in his haste to seek shelter at the old shrine. A key token will tenaciously cling to its wielder, unless given willingly to another entity. But a door token can be dropped and left behind.

(2) Dono is an antiquated honorific prevalent in the Edo period of Japanese culture. At the time it showed the highest form of respect, even more respectful than -sama. It fell into disused after the Meiji era, much like the practice of putting O- in front of a woman's name to show respect. Hence O-Ba-sama = obasma, and O-Natsumi-san. This is also responsible for the O- in front of O-Inari-sama and O-Sengen-sama.


	25. Chapter 25

On the other side the camphor tree was not simply a tree.

It was a fortress.

Swelling in droves from the knotted burls at the foot of the massive trunk, equally mammoth roots broke in and out of the steep hill only to breech again beyond the mossy pools at its base. Lifting and dividing up into a snarled wall of twisting swelling forks, the living barrier surrounded the shrine, protecting the misty courtyard that was teeming with otherworldly creatures. Coming forward to the edge of the hill, standing under a great red torii gate that no longer existed in the mortal world, Chihiro stared down at the shifting kami.

There were hundreds!

Gathered in rude camps between the steaming ponds, clustered in the shade of the reaching branches of the camphor tree; Gods there were so many! Harried horned oni rode bristly boars and spotted deer along the stone path as they carried about the bundles and parcels of their belongings like feudal era refugees. Winged tengu perched on the wall in roosting flocks, some with sharp raven beaks and others with red bulbous noses. Kappa eddied in the ponds as Badgers and hares in padded jackets and hakema pants shared cooking fires made of diaphanous swirling willow wisps. Their children played amongst the ferns, chasing the shimmering mushi that hung over their heads like thick wood smoke. The bugs congregated in the nodding heads of the living garden gathered at the foot of the hill farthest from the living fires of the forest creatures. The spindly maples and shrubby cypress uprooted themselves from time to time, replanting in less crowded soil as more trudged down the stone path through the only break in the Root Wall. In their shadows, squabbling for scraps and being chased and hunted by the other kami, were the littlest masks.  
None of the kami were bold enough to venture up the hill or into the canopy; probably due to respect for O-Inari-sama (1). Offerings to the camphor tree shrine were piled at the base of the stairs, untouched even by the little masks. Chihiro started back from the fox as Suzume slowly climbed to his feet. He looked like hell in that tattered spider-silk way of his. Coming over to hover beside him, she blinked back tears.

"I… I'm sorry! A-are you okay!?"

"Spare me your dramatics, child." He muttered wearily, "Remember that this was my own doing. Not yours."

He didn't sound angry, which was somewhat of a relief. In fact, the fox wasn't looking at her at all. He was peering over the top of the stairs, gold eyes riveted on the kami below. Such an expression of shock flitted over his face as he took in the refugees. Apparently they had grown since last he'd seen them.

"Do you know any of them?" Lin came along side him

"Yes." Suzume flashed his troubled gaze at her. "But most are strangers. I have not seen such disparate kami mingle as one in ages."

A distant cry went spreading through the camp as a tanuki caught sight of them, pointing madly before it turned into a stone Buddha. All eyes seemed to turn at them as more gasps sounded. Instantly the flats went eerily empty as the kami ducked beneath whatever cover was available. The tengu took to the air, circling the towering tree trunk like a flock of crows as they cawed down at them menacingly.

 _"Go 'way!"_ They croaked in unison, _"Go! Go 'way"_

"Git, _y'buzzards_!" Cinna hissed at the mountain goblins. "We got every right t'be here!"

Lashing her tail, the cat clawed at the air as they dove and swooped so close the wind of their sooty wings stirred the tall grass on the hill. Chihiro shrank behind the post of the torii gate as Lin yanked her back. Suzume didn't so much as flinch as the angry birds continued to circled and dive. Chihiro screeched as one of the tengu knocked its wings and claws against the torii gate, rattling the pole. At once the fox lifted his gold flute in warning. As he did his kimono went brilliant gold, flashing with luster as it momentarily caught at sunbeam. With shrill cries the flock parted, fluttering back to the Root Wall in a mob of black wings and scarlet robes, cawing a chorus of angry cries.

" _Scardy birds!_ " Cinna yowled back them as she leaned off the top step shaking her fist, "Come back an' aye'll put y'in ah _pie_!"

"What's wrong with them!?" Lin frowned as she took her hand off the knife at her side.

"They are upset because _she_ is here."

Chihiro shrank as his angry gold eyes turned to her. "M-me!" She was still hugging the torii post, "Why!?"

"Apparently your garment is not enough to muffle what you are." He looked her up and down with an unhappy moue, "They know you are mortal and they are afraid of what you might attract. This shrine is the only haven left to these kami. They are desperate to protect it." Returning the flute to his sleeve, Suzume reached inside the front fold of his kimono, pulling free something wrapped in gauzy white cloth. Turning his gaze away, he held it out to her as if he couldn't stand to touch it a moment longer,

"Put that on."

Confused, she took it, almost dropping whatever it was. An electric shock went jarring up her arms the moment her fingers curled around its edges. Folding back the gossamer cloth that turned out to be an attached cloak, Chihiro blinked down at the smiling eyes of the white kistune mask. Unlike most she had seen, the inside was painted blue. It was cracked in several places and a big piece was missing from the right cheek and temple. But still, the thing was vibrating with magic.

"I… I can't take your mask!"

"It is not mine." He answered more than reluctantly.

"T-then whose is it?"

Chihiro blinked, at a loss, because Suzume was the only fox she'd met since coming to Kumomi. You couldn't just _borrow_ kami masks! Only then did she realize Cinna had bristled out. Every hair on the cat's body was standing on end as she stared sideways at the fox. Again Suzume's face hardened as if to hold back the sorrow suddenly flooding his eyes. It darkened his splendid robes like water running the ink of a poem.

He was forced to answer. He could not lie.

"It was my sister's."

Was.

There was no mistaking the way he pronounced the word.

Chihiro jolted as memory fluttered in her head, beating its wings against the inside of her skull. She remembered the high shelf in the storage closed. Remembered the many broken and shattered fox masks hidden beneath the white cloth. Shocked, dismayed, and honored, she didn't know what to say.

"T-thank you…"

That was all she could manage.

Suzume didn't reply. Even though touching it made her skin crawl, Chihiro put on the mask without another word, marveling as the thrilling whisper of the cloak's trailing edges tickled her legs. For some reason wearing it made her feel brave. So she started down the steps.

"L-let's get out of here. I don't wanna make anymore of the kami mad."

In spite of the mask, hundreds of angry eyes fixed on her back as she half ran down the stone path. Her leg was getting better with each day, but running still wasn't as easy as it used to be. She slowed, shrinking into Lin as they came upon the break in the Root Wall. Like guards watching over a castle keep, a pair of tengu perched at either side of the pass. They were wearing samurai helmets. Clacking their sharp beaks, the birdmen dipped their heads, watching her with beady black eyes. She couldn't help but cringe from the sight of their sharp talons and their even sharper spears.

Ignoring the pain in her leg, Chihiro ran. They all ran; ran until Suzume called them to a stop. Dropping to her knees in the dirt, she struggled to catch her breath. Cinna crouched beside her, gathering up a handful of her shirt as her fearful red eyes darted back and forth through the dappled light. But not so much as a mushi stirred in the sky or the brush. Lin continued forward, peering into the distance as she sniffed at the air like an animal.

"I smell the ocean."

"Go no further." Suzume warned, "That way leads to the old village."

"Neh, kiddo!" The cat yanked on her arm insistently, "Try yer gizmo s'we cun git back home!"

Pulling the lighter from her pocket, Chihiro paused as the kami shrank from her like she'd suddenly burst into flames.

"I want it known, child," Suzume started up warningly, "That the only reason I permitted you to leave the shrine is that mortal fire would have incited a riot among the kami. Use that device with care in this world for it has the power to destroy."

"I get it, okay?" At once intent on her task, Chihiro flicked it open and struggled with the striker. She'd never had any luck with lighters. Her stove back in Nagoya had been electric. All the same, the moment the flame caught it went bright white. The kami flinched as Cinna hissed; shrinking behind Suzume as she all but hugged his knees. Pushing up her mask, Chihiro brought it close to her face, staring in confusion at the pale little flame.

"Is it s'pposed to be that color?"

"I do not know," Suzume had thrown up a hand. He was peering askance around his fingers as if the heat was so intense it burned him, "I know nothing of mortal fire."

Transfixed, Lin came forward a step, staring at the light. "God fire's cold. You can't really heat anything warm with it. But mortal fire… it's so warm! It's the only thing that really heats water." She was quiet a moment, still staring, "It was a secret, but we actually kept mortal fire at the bath house. The Gods loved our hot water. Our bath house was famous for it. And the only reason we had it was because of Himeji. He was the only one brave enough to work the spell over the soot to keep the boilers going. Everyone else was too afraid of the fire to go down there, even Yubaba. Everyone except me and Haku."

At once her face tightened with conflicting emotions, anger and sorrow etched her features far deeper than the burn mark.

"When he first came to us we used to sit and watch the fire together. He was so much different back then. Warmer. But after Yubaba took notice of him, he went cold. After that he stopped coming to the boiler room."

As if dreaming, Lin reached for the fire.

"It's so pretty…"

She came up short as Suzume caught her hand, obviously afraid she was about to touch it. Lin went pink in the cheeks. Her frown deepened as he continued holding her hand until he realized what he was doing. Hastily the fox took back his fingers.

Again, the kami jumped, shrinking from the fire as it guttered.

" _Whoa!"_ Chihiro jolted, making the mask drop back down onto her face as she held the lighter at arms length. The fire had gone angry, starting up from the lighter as it lurched to one side as if caught by a breeze, snapping and reaching towards the old village.

"Shite. Shite! _Shite!_ " Cinna wailed as she pulled Suzume and Lin the opposite direction indicated by the flame, "Somethin's comin'!"

"I do not understand this! It could not have known!" Suzume paled as he split his attention between the fire and the distant bend in the path. "She is all but invisible beneath that mask! Even I would not know her for a mortal."

Lin tore herself away from the cat's claws, staring at the darkening shadows at the end of the road with an expression of gathering horror.

"It don' matter _how_ 'r _who_ , y'ninnies!" Cinna hissed as she reached after Lin, "All tha' matters's _its_ comin'! We tested the zippy-thingy. It worked! Whoopee! Now we gotta go! _Now!"_

Chihiro had to admit, she had been all gun-hoe about monster hunting earlier. All of a sudden, confronted with the possibility of seeing that reeking monstrosity again, petrifying fear crept over her in spite of the fire in her hands. She very, _very_ much wanted to go home.

"No…" Again, Lin shied from the cat's reach, going ashen as something dawned on her scarred face, "It's not following Sen... It's _me_."

"You?" The cat looked her up and down incredulously. "Whas'it want wit _you_?!"

"It has _part_ of me." As Lin gripped the emptiness at her other shoulder her face twisted with the memory of pain, "It will keep _following_ me right back to the others!"

"No." The fox shook his head stubbornly.

" _Think_ , you fool! She pointed at him, making him start, "How did it find the shrine in the ghost village!? How did it find us again at the Onsen!? Because of me! How else could it have crept up on you, Suzume-dono! You! _A God in your own house!"_

All at once understanding hit the fox, understanding Chihiro wished she shared; because she didn't get why Lin was still backing away. With each step her friend took the bell in her heart began ringing louder and louder as the burn on her leg turned icy. But the fire was following Lin now, pointing at her as she retreated from them.

"Woman…" The fox began calmly. "You know _nothing_ for certain."

Chihiro'd only heard him this gentle with Mrs. Nikkou. Slowly Suzume put out his hands. Only Lin would have none of his kindness.

"I know what it wants." Her face hardened with adamancy. Funny, it was a very Suzume expression. Lin took another step away, pinning the fox in place with her chestnut eyes as if willing him to stay. "Do not follow."

Turning, she sprinted down the road right into the gathering shadows.

Gods she was fast!

So fast that it took Suzume a second to take off after her.

" _Wait!"_ Chihiro screamed, reaching after them as she dropped the lighter.

Except her words missed Lin entirely, hitting Suzume square in the back as if she'd cast a stone. The fox fell forward onto his hands and knees as if weighed down by the force of the word.

" _Let me go!"_ He thundered, straining against whatever held him.

Snatching back her hands, Chihiro blinked. That's how long it took: just a blink. Then there was no more man. White as snow, a fox went racing down the road. Scooping up the lighter, she ignored the burn of the hot metal. She ran after Suzume and Lin. Woefully slow on her two legs, she lost sight of them in seconds.

" _Y'too slow!"_ Cinna shouted as she came up along side her. Seizing her arm, slinging accross her tiny shoulder as the cat bunched up like a spring. _"Hold on!"_

Chihiro screamed as Cinna sprang up into the air like she was running on some kind of crazy irradiated spider venom! Chihiro's stomach flipped giddily as the ground fell away. Like an arrow they shot up into the canopy only to bounce off bending tree limbs like they were trampolines. Each time her arms felt like they were going to rip from their sockets, but the cat had her around the waist, claws once again digging into her skin. As her left brain retreated to a corner of her mind to gibber and drool, her right brain flattened its nose against the windows that were her eyes, fogging them up with sweaty handprints as it pointed out the fact that the ground beneath the spindly pines was very familiar.

She recognized the path Hidé walked her along.

Recognized the sandy white rocks poking through the ferns.

Recognized the salty air whipping through the trees.

Though, she also recognized the horrifying stink of rotting flesh.

Chihiro's insides sank as Cinna dropped down from the trees. She fell, plunging into fear as if tossed into icy water. Her heart thrilled up into her throat, beating so quickly she had to swallow it before it tore free. Through the distant trunks she could see the great swath it'd left in its wake, like some pyro had dumped gasoline across the forest floor and gleefully lit it up. Her feet hit the ground inches from the burn. But the cat yanked her up as her knees failed, pulling her towards the sweet fetid stink of death. Something was snarling in the distance. It sounded like a dog or a wolf or something! No. It was a fox. Only the barking snaps silenced, swallowed momentarily in a brilliant flash of golden white.

A bass roar that vibrated the very stones beneath her bare feet.

Resonating deep inside the primal marrow of her bones.

Loosing an adrenaline spiked flood of terror.

Cinna cringing back as something crashed through the trees to their left. Pines splintered like twigs. The cat tackled Chihiro, knocking them out of the way of an enormous tree that came thundering down in front of them. It fell in a cascading rain of branches and bark. The impact bounced them off the ground. But that didn't stop her; because through the monstrous bellowing she heard Lin's voice. Scrambling out from under the prickly blanket of needles and slapping branches, Chihiro scrambled over the trunk, dumping over onto the ground, rolling back to her feet.

" _Chihiro!"_ Cinna shrilled form behind her.

She didn't stop. She was already breaking through the thinning trees. Dirt turned to sand and then to rock as the forest peeled back abruptly on the edge of the precipice, revealing the angry churning ocean through the weathered wood arch of Sengen's torii gate. It churned gray and frothy against the distant rocks.

Yet firmly planted on the thinnest part of the stone arch.

Balanced with her blade held aloft.

Lin stood unafraid.

The threat of her flashing knife seemed comical in comparison to the tarry behemoth that loomed on the edge of the scorched cliffs. It was huge! Taller even than Sengen's gate! The thing looked like all the worst parts of a spider and a crab rolled in toxic sludge with a hinged mouth like one of those crazy deep sea fish. But the smell! Oh, Gods! _The smell!_ Chihiro couldn't help it. Turning away she puked right on a clump of pretty little purple flowers.

" _Here_!" Lin shouted defiantly, "Come and get the rest of me, you bloated _filth_!"

Whirling towards her friend's voice, Chihiro watched in horror as the thing trundled back and forth along the edge of the cliff, gnashing the scorched cinder points of its teeth. Yet for some reason it shrank from the lip, like it was afraid of heights or something. Gripping her blade between her teeth, Lin reached into her sleeve only to hurl a handful of salt right in the Forgotten's face. Blisters formed, hissing as if she'd thrown acid. The monster howled, rearing back just as an enormous white fox tore itself free from the log-jam wreckage south of the clearing.

It had two tails! Each tipped in black like a painters brush. It was huge, but nowhere as large as the Forgotten. All the same, with a furious snarl it sprung off a fallen tree trunk, sinking its teeth into one of the monsters spindly legs, tearing it clean off. Yet as the Forgotten screeched again, thrown off balance by its missing leg, the shiny casing caught between Suzume's teeth twitched spasmodically. The fox spat it out as it liquefied, scorching the stones where it fell. It shivered and bucked only to erupt into a bristling forest of reaching claws, born anew.

Scrambling back from a host of snapping pincers, the white fox shied right into the path of the greater Forgotten. With a yelp Suzume darted and wove between its stomping claws as Lin darted forward, hacking at the daemon's legs and slashing its underside as she deftly leapt and dived out of the path of its lashing reaching tongue. The burned woman bought Suzume enough time to summon a crown of foxfires. The crackling lights consolidated into a great churning ball of golden fire. They flattened, turning to a blade that carved a chunk of quaking black off the monsters flank.

As the beast shrieked again, its hissing flesh shattered as it struck the white stones, at once melting like tar. More lessers sprang up from the broken carcass of its body, pouring between their mother's feet as she roared again, tipping towards the edge of the cliff. The Forgotten's progeny reached in sharp undulating ribbons for Lin. Hard pressed to flee the agile little fiends, Lin started away from the apparent safety of the torii gate. Her white blade flashed back and forth as she cut down the bits of tar only to have the littler pieces spring up after her.

But she wobbled uncertaintly, falling still as the ground beneath her feet fractured and jolted. One of the Greater Forgotten's claws splintered a great chunk off the lip of the cliff! Lin had to dive aside to keep from falling with the stones over the edge. The lessers reached for her as she landed hard, surging forward. Before they could reach her foxfires shattered over her head, becoming a whirling wheel of lights, encircling her with a burning constellation of protection that drove back the reaching black hands.

The Greater Forgotten screeched as it lost its footing, beginning to fall. Except as it did, the beast unbent one of its insectorous legs, reaching far out to the edge of the opposite cliff. Sinking its claws deep into the pitted limestone, the ground jarred with another monstrous tremor as it pivoted, whipping around with deceptive speed, unhooking a suddenly unencumbered leg from beneath its body.

The claw smashed down onto Suzume.

Trapping him under the crushing weight of its foot.

The reek of burned fur and flesh slapped Chihiro in the face.

The God howled in agony.

 _NO!"_ Lin shrieked at the same time as Chihiro.

At the sound of her voice, the lesser daemons pulsed, whirling to fix their cindered eyes to her instead of Lin.

They surged at Chihiro in burning lines of tar.

Scrambling away, backing right into a tree, Chihiro knocked her head against the trunk as she tore the lighter from her pocket. Fighting to get the lid open, again she struggled with the flint. Her mind with blank with terror as the light seemed to blot out. She fell still as undulating black rose over her in an impenetrable wave that was about to swallow her whole.

Bells cut through the dark.

The deluge froze.

Just as the lighter sparked in her hands.

The fire came alive, snapping and licking up her arms without singing a hair on her body. But it breathed such heat that sweat slicked her face. The blaze threw itself at the daemons, burning them to cinders. But still the blaze _burned_. It also raged inside her! Devouring the fear that'd once paralyzed her! Hollowing her out until there was nothing but fire! Fire in her heart, pulsing through her veins until it was breathing out of her mouth and flowing from her eyes. Hungry were the white flames that heaved between her hands, hungry for the thing above her.

It consumed the lessers.

Gladly she let it scour them clean.

The wall they one comprised crumbled. And harmless ash fell over her instead of death. Through the smoke Chihiro caught sight of Lin and Suzume. The burned woman blurred with speed as she alternately fought off additional legs, all the while hacking at the arm that held the fox pinned to the ground. Suzume had reverted to his human shape, no doubt trying to make himself smaller to wriggle free. But even wreathed in flame, he still struggled against the claw that held him down. Already he was pale with the exhaustion echoed by the meager fire he had summoned.

" _Help him!"_ Cinna screeched from somewhere behind her.

Holding out the lighter, Chihiro started forward, pulling the fire with her.

It fought her every step of the way. Feral and twice as fierce; it did not want to listen! It wanted to eat! It wanted to consume the trees and burn the grass! It wanted to burn the world until all was flame! Still, she held its fuel in her hands. Unwillingly it was forced to follow. Until through the veil of its own chaos the Fire saw the Forgotten.

And it _wanted_!

Now it was pulling her forward, nearly dragging her from her feet in its haste to get at the monster. The stone of the cliff face felt incredibly cold beneath her bare feet as she broke free of the trees. But she hauled the fire back, because Lin and Suzume were still in its path! .

With a startled grunt, the Forgotten lifted its hideous face, regarding her with dead cinder eyes. Something flickered there. Understanding? Recognition? What did it have to recognize!? She didn't have time to consider it, because fear rippled through its bulk. It yanked back the leg holding Suzume down just as his foxfire petered out. The monster shrank from Chihiro as Lin dragged Suzume from her path. As soon as they were clear she eased her grip on The Fire, letting it have its way.

Joyfully it sprang anew as thunder boomed over her head.

She couldn't hear it over the crackling voice of the blaze.

Then something went wrong.

Instead of rushing forward and consuming the Forgotten, the Fire dallied. It dwindled, draining from her insides, uncoiling from the furnace it had made of her heart and stomach. Inexplicably, it guttered out completely, leaving her holding a useless bit of warm steel. And chilly understanding welled in the absence of the heat. With it came a terror that swallowed her whole.

The Zippo was empty!

It had run out of fuel!

A shadow passed over her as The Forgotten loomed over her, leaning down so close she gagged, so near she could feel the cold emanating from its body. But it didn't snatch her up into the bleeding earth of its mouth. It didn't crush her beneath the fork of its claws. Bells that held no sway over the beast were ringing distantly. Someone was screaming. Except it wasn't her. It definitely wasn't her. Trembling violently, Chihiro held her breath as it leaned down closer still. Only to inhale, like it was smelling her! And the snorting blast of its exhale could have peeled paint!

" ** _SEN…_** "

It spoke!

Rumbling like the grinding of granite boulders!

Making the ground beneath her feet vibrate!

Her insides rocked as it spoke her second name.

Just as simultaneous lightening and thunder cracked overhead.

Chihiro screeched, assaulted by a gale that came screaming over the lip of the cliff. Only to be thrown from her feet by the bone jarring impact that sent the Forgotten crushing to the ground beside her. She scrambled away through the biting wind as the monster tore deep gouges in the stone cliff with its claws, hooting and snarling as it bucked at whatever was holding it down.

Then she saw him.

Tearing hissing gouges accross the daemon's back with his beautiful golden claws, the dragon ripped clean another of the daemons legs before tossing the quaking digit over the cliff into the ocean. Haku vicious bellow cut short as he snapped at the burning whip of the daemon's lashing tongue, all the while pummeling the monster with the length of his tail. Beset and suddenly off kilter, the Forgotten roared as it tipped backwards over the edge, clawing and tearing at the crumbling lip of the cliff until it sank a single claw into the stone. Another tremor went through the ground as their combined bulk slammed against the cliff face. Yet the daemon's claw held.

Without thinking Chihiro darted forward with Ume's knife in hand.

She stabbed the thing's foot.

Stabbed it again and again until it ripped free, disappearing over the edge.

Howls and more bellowing echoed up from below as Chihiro found her feet, clambering out onto the stone arch so she could see. They were still fighting each other, anchored sideways onto the face of the rock. Trundling back and forth like some kind of demonic crab, the Forgotten's legs were surging in and out of one of the many caves dotting the cliff side. It snapped and bit the ledge, trying desperately to get at something inside only to shy with a yelp from the hissing spray of the waves breaking on the rocks below. Cinders started up from its peeling skin where the water splashed.

The bell in Chihiro's chest rang so loud she fell to her knees.

No wonder it was afraid of the cliff!

It wasn't afraid of the height!

It was afraid of the water!

 _Salt_ water!

As the monster tried to flee the dragon exploded out of a lower cave, catching hold of the creatures flank with tooth and claw as he pulled, hauling the beast back. Kicking and shaking, the enraged daemon screeched with frustration as it remained anchored in place.

Shoving up the fox mask, Chihiro screamed at Haku as she pointed to the ocean, _"THE WATER! PUT IT IN THE WATER!"_

He couldn't hear her over the Forgotten's bellowing. All the same, Haku's glowing green eyes flashed at her if only for a moment, widening as if seeing her for the first time. Then the monster rippled again like tar. Somehow it inverted, swapping round the placement of its mouth and front pincers. With a startled bark Haku let go of the flank that'd suddenly become its front, shying from snapping obsidian teeth as he kicked off the wall, catching air. But the daemon lashed out with the whip of its tongue, catching him at the throat. Haku roared as the lash burned his neck and face, sending him careening down into the cliff face below. Dust and rock flew under the force of his impact. And the Forgotten hauled the limp dragon out of the rubble, reeling towards its mouth like a fish caught on a line.

" _NO!"_ Chihiro threw stones that had no hope of coming close. She uselessly tossed salt that was snatched up into the wind. Clinging to the edge of the cliff, she could do nothing but watch.

" _HAKU!"_ She screamed so loud her voice broke.

As it did the dragon came awake, at once fighting against the daemon's tongue, uttering muffled barks as he tried to force open his mouth only to have it squeezed shut. The beast's tongue held fast as Haku's claws failed, cutting through the soft rock as he was dragged forward. Because the Forgotten was much stronger and much, much bigger. It hummed in anticipation as its meal approached its mouth.

Clinging to one of the torii posts, Chihiro sobbed, shutting her eyes.

Only look back as the Forgotten shrieked.

Again it shied as another wave crashed on the rocks below. Yanking back its burning tongue, it dropped the dragon onto the reef as the waves retreated. Shaking his head, which was now crisscrossed with red welts, Haku's sharp green eyes darted between the boiling ocean and the daemon's seared flank. Once again it inverted again, clambering up the cliff like a spider. And the dragon's ears pricked with understanding as he coiled, launching himself at the monster, hauling it back once more. Chihiro shrieked again as they fell a few feet, falling closer to the water, but not close enough!

Thunder boomed as the dragon reared his head to roar at the sky.

An eerie pulse like an earthquake went humming through ground. The air went electric with static charge as lightning flashed, smashing into the cliff over the struggling daemon, holding it at bay. From her vantage point Chihiro could see a swelling bulge forming in the distant churning water; it surged forward, picking up speed as she hugged the gate post in abject confusion.

Until the bell in her heart rang with knowing.

As the bulge hit the shallows it lifted.

Growing.

Becoming an enormous wave!

The ocean roared as it stood up out of the shallows into the sky.

The tsunami crashed over the Forgotten!

Crashed over Haku!

Crashed up over everything!

The mask fell back over her face as Chihiro threw her arms around the gate post just as the wave surged up over the lip of the cliff. She barely had enough time to suck in a breath as it drowned the world in water. The wave continued to snarl even as it submerged her, tearing at her hair and clothes as freezing shivering salt water eddied everywhere: invading her nose and ears, trying to force its way inside her burning lungs. Just as swiftly it rushed back, crushing her against the torii post as it hurried over the edge, trying desperately to pull her with it. Except she locked her legs around the pillar of wood, clinging tenaciously until air broke over her head and the water was gone.

With a cry she pulled in a deep shuddering breath.

She fell against the sodden ground, looking over the edge of the cliff.

The Forgotten was gone!

Gone! It was gone!

Only the elated whoop died on her lips, because Haku was gone too.

Pulling herself upright on the torii post, she searching both sides of the sea arch. Searched the reef and the rocks. Searched the boiling water beyond them and further out to the rippling gray; but found nothing.

Nothing!

 _"Haku!?"_ She shouted over the edge through the still screaming wind. As no answer came she screamed louder, _"HAKU!?"_

Nothing.

Chihiro was back at the lip of the cliff in an instant, still scanning the frothy foam for his white pelt. Looking for a line of shaggy teal or even a glint of gold. Nothing. Nothing but broken rock and shredded seaweed. She swung her leg over the edge of the cliff, fully intending to climb down to the reef to look for him. But hands caught her, pulled her back.

 _"Haku's down there!"_ She struggled, _"He's still down there!"_

Cinna shied from her kicking feet, hunkering down on her belly to peer over the wet edge. Her damp black ears flattened to her head, because the cat was soaked.

"Kiddo, ain't no one down there." The cat was so quiet Chihiro could barely hear as another wave broke at the foot of the cliff with a surging roar.

"No… No!" Chihiro's insides rang with dismay.

Back at the edge, Chihiro gripped the lip of the wet rock, firmly fixing her eyes on the white stone as she sought a toehold somewhere below her. Finding one, and then another, she inched her way down until she couldn't find anymore. As she clung to the stone, feeling it vibrate beneath the force of the waves, clarity somehow found her.

As misted salty air surged up from below, breathing over her, Chihiro bent her face into the sharp rocks and began shaking. Bawling, trembling, she threw her face back and screamed. Screamed until her voice shredded like the weeds stuck to the stone. Screamed even as the growling surf swallowed the sound. Turning back towards the water, Chihiro shrieked at the angry water, flinging at through stuttering trembling lips every curse and horror she could imagine.

The sea had taken everything.

Everything!

She was so consumed by grief and rage that she almost missed it. Almost missed a bit of white that remained even after a wave rolled back. It was the red she saw. There was a swath of it on his shoulder. Chihiro went very still as she watched the splotch of color cling to the rocks even as another wave tried to pull it back. He looked so small, so very, very small in his human form. So small she almost didn't see him.

She tried to call out, tried to yell something.

But she'd screamed her voice away.

All the same, Haku lifted his head.

Looking right at her with his brilliant sea green eyes.

* * *

(1) Goddess 101 - just a reminder of the various Goddess of this world so you know who to pray to. ^_^

O-Inari-sama: The patron goddess of the camphor tree shrine. Inari is the goddess of food and vitality, hence life. She is associated with rice, mountains, woods, earth, and fire. Foxes are her avatars and Suzume is a devout follower of his patron goddess. Inari departed from the sea, following the Sun Goddess as she danced westward onto the land. Inari stayed on the land, falling as rain and rivers, until she permeated the very earth with her body. Tranformed by the light from the sun, she welled from the ground as rice and trees and plants, still following the fire of the sun as it passes each day. Springs are sacred to her as it was the sun goddess who planted fire in the earth when she dwelled in the caves inside the mountains.

O-Sengen-sama: Inari's little sister. She is the patron deity of Kumomi. Sengen Jinja Shrine, kept by Kei and Kiri, is devoted to Sengen. Sengen is the keeper of the harbor and the ocean beyond its boundaries; she is associated with the sea, the wind, storms, and of course, dragons, who are all of these things.

O-Benten-sama: (alt. spelling Benzaiten) is the goddess of love and mercy. She is also the goddess of everything that flows: water, knowledge, eloquence, words, stories, and music. She has a close association with snakes and dragons in Japan. She is the mother of Inari and Sengen. Their father is the Storm King, the greatest god of the sea.

Amaterasu, the sun goddess: the most important Shinto deity.


	26. Chapter 26

An artic wind hit Chihiro.

Billowing her hair and clothes, plucking at the tatter cloak as it ripped around her. But she wasn't afraid. She knew this wind.

Hastily Haku's arms closed around her middle, yanking her up into the air as they spilled up over the edge of the cliff, tossing them into the puddles on the stone. Chihiro got a bit of rock burn on her knees and palms as she landed hard. Except she didn't feel it. All she could feel was the frozen bar of his arm around her waist. Yet Haku's arms went slack as he fell face down beside her, sprawling gracelessly. Scrambling upright, Chihiro pulled him over, finding him paler than pale and wan with exhaustion. Burn lines criss-crossed his face and he winced and she snatched back her hands from the red stain on his shoulder.

Red? Chihiro stared stupidly before she understood. Blood!

"Y-you're bleeding!"

She croaked like a frog. Her voice was pretty much destroyed. Just like the fabric of his shirt. It was shredded, revealing the parallel cuts beneath. He'd been clawed. Repeatedly. All the same, his eyes peeled opened at the sound of her voice.

"It is you… I knew it was you." Weakly Haku pushed her hands away, tugging at the mask, "Take that off. I cannot see you."

"Haku, will you hold still!" Chihiro struggled to see the cuts, "You're hurt! Let me see!"

"Not until I see you." He stubbornly pulled at the tatter cloak.

"Fine!" She shoved the mask back, "There! Now will you hold still!?"

Except she fell still as such an expression of relief flooded his face. It transformed as it poured out of him, just as the clouds overhead broke. Sunlight flooded the cliff side, blinding Chihiro momentarily. But not before she saw it.

Love: stark and boundless.

He seized her by the front of her burned shirt, pulling her down to him with such force she couldn't have resisted. Not that she would have; because his bloody hands went all through her wet hair. She didn't care about the blood. Didn't care about anything but him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he finally turned his face away, struggling for air.

"Thanks be to all that is holy!" Haku whispered so quietly she barely heard him. "When I returned you were gone. The old yuna told me where you went." He began trembling, "What were you thinking, Chihiro!? How could you have thought to face such a daemon!?"

"It had to be done."

That was all she could say. Her throat had closed up. She shook her head, clinging to him as if she feared another wave might come roaring over the cliff to try and take him away. She never wanted him to leave ever again! Just the thought of it sent her crazy with terror. He must have sensed her panic, because at once he softened.

"It is alright, dear one." Haku murmured soothingly, wincing as he lifted a hand to smooth his fingers over her hair, "It is alright now."

Chihiro started as Cinna crept by them. Mutely she watched the cat put a hand on the fan trucked into her waistband as she peered over the ledge.

"S'it _dead_?"

"Yes." Haku grimaced, "I held it under. I watched it dissolve."

"Gods be praised."

Chihiro looked up sharply as Suzume spoke.

The fox was in no better condition than the dragon. Lin was the only reason he was sitting up. The burned woman was staring away as if she couldn't bare to look. Folded against her, tucked into the crook of her only arm, Suzume was in bad shape. The front of his robe was completely blackened with the perfect outline of the daemon's claw. Wait… The burn wasn't just his kimono, it was his skin! Chihiro looked away from what showed beneath the cloth as her insides constricted with shock and dismay. But her eyes darted back to the fox's face as it twisted with pain.

She didn't miss the look he'd turned upon them a moment prior.

She'd caught him looking at them this way a few times before.

What was it?

Sympathy?

Understanding?

What? _What!?_

"I… I find myself unable to summon a door. Have you the strength, dragon?" With a sardonic chuckle, Suzume sagged against Lin. The burned woman tightened her grip on him, leaning her head against his as if seeking comfort while giving it.

"Yes." Haku took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "Barely."

Again the electric shivers sang in Chihiro's blood.

Again the world blurred as the boundaries thinned.

Darkness flooded around them as the ground tipped into weightlessness, only to return abruptly as the light winked out. But it was alright. It was only night time. The door had dumped them into the field out back of the Onsen. A waxing half moon hung over the misty rice paddies. There were lights on in the great room; she could see them over the back wall. Numbly she stared, still trying to accept.

The daemon was gone.

They were home.

It was over.

Over.

Chihiro flinched as Suzume stifled a cry, because Lin was slinging his arm over her shoulder. Firmly planting her feet, the burned woman carefully hoisted him up. Pale as the moon and just as silent, Cinna fitted herself under his other arm. Between the two of them they practically carried Suzume down the path.

"Chihiro?" Haku plucked at her sleeve, "I cannot get up."

She, unfortunately, wasn't nearly as strong as Lin. With quite a bit of struggling she managed to get the dragon on his feet. Gods, he was _heavy_! Haku leaned on her, bent forward almost in half. With every step her heart ached with worry for him, because he was so very quiet.

"Almost there." She rasped as they lurched through the gate.

It was hanging on its hinges.

Lin had kicked it open.

Chihiro almost ran right into the scarred woman as Lin came up short on the garden steps. She wasn't sure why they stopped. Until beyond the open sliders she saw the lights in the great room flicker. They were emanating from the tiny TV/VCR she recognized from the office. Propped up on a table like a God at the head of the room, it was ringed by the kami. They were all eyes, hunkered together and riveted on the picture. Even Hidé couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the movie. He was lying beside Mrs. Nikkou with his head pillowed on her knee. Absently she smoothed her grandson's hair.

An anime was playing.

In the picture a line of pigs suddenly transformed into puffs of smoke, becoming six frogs and six yuna as achingly familiar faces burst over the tiled roof beside the main entrance.

" _You got it!"_ The TV cheered.

So did all the kami at its feet.

"That's me! That's what I did!" Little Green Frog laughed in awe as he stood, peering behind the VCR, "How does it know!?"

Mrs. Nikkou stifled a chuckle.

"Shh!" Yoshi waved him aside.

"Sit down, Uncle Frog!" Hiko and Ginka complained, "We can't see!"

"Will you _please_ sit down?" O-Natsumi sighed.

All the same, Little Green Frog circled the set, absolutely baffled by the picture. Except as the former foreman pushed the little fellow back towards his cushion, the tiny frogman caught sight of her through the garden sliders. Just then the picture flicked back to an 11-year-old girl. Chihiro stared at herself, realizing she and the girl on the screen had long since become strangers.

" _Ah!"_ Little Green Frog shrilled as he sat down, _"It's Lady Sen!"_

"Oh course it's Lady Sen!" Aniyaku bit back, "Will you shut up!? This is the best part!"

" _N-no!"_ The frogman was pointing out at them. _"They're back!"_

Hidé's head hit the floor as Mrs. Nikkou was on her feet. The startled fisherman flew back against the table as his attention flicked out into the garden. Yet his grandmother went right back to her knees on the porch as a little white fox limped up the steps. Lin started after Suzume only to slowly take back her hand, because Reika was reaching for him. Back in his animal form, utterly exhausted, the little god lay down at the old woman's feet. He put his head in her lap, thumping his tail against the wooden planks once or twice as he heaved a sigh. Without a word Mrs. Nikkou heaved him up, making the fox look huge in her arms as she turned and disappeared into the hallway. The stairs creaked as a door slammed in the distance.

Hidé was on his feet now. He was wearing one of the Onsen's indigo yukata, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. Haggard with dark circles under his eyes, his face was shadowed with stubble. He was staring at her like a ghost. She might as well have been a ghost. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was alive! Then his brilliant blue eyes went to Haku where he sagged in her arms, only to glance back at the TV. The picture showed the moment at the end movie where Haku let go of her hand.

Hidé came full circle back to her.

His face wiped clean with understanding.

Just then Haku's knees folded.

He dragged her to the ground beneath the weight of his unconscious body.

 _"Help!"_ Chihiro croaked as she struggled to hold him up. In an instant Lin was there, taking Haku's other arm.

"Get back, _half-god!_ " Lin spat the word as if it tasted bad.

Her glare sent Hidé back as he came out onto the edge of the porch with reaching hands. Only they came up short as Cinna backed into them both as she shied down the steps from Mrs. Nikkou's grandson.

"He cun see us…" She whispered in horror, pointing a claw right at Hidé, _"He cun see us!"_

"Out of the way, cat!" Lin shouldered Cinna aside as she came up the steps, practically carrying Haku. Hidé retreated as she did, shrinking as the burned woman shouted orders.

"Frogmen! Get buckets and go to the Camphor Shrine. Bring back as much water as you can! Find fallen branches and bring those back too!" Without a word they were scrambling down the steps into the garden, "Yuna! Find clean towels and sheets! Bring them upstairs!" Already on her feet with the girls in hand, O-Natsumi disappeared into the hall, "Cat! Warm sake for two and bring it up!"

"B-but aye'm 'fraid of the _fire_!" Cinna wailed from behind them as they staggered into the hall.

" _Just do it!"_ Lin thundered back as they dragged Haku up the stairs.

Chihiro wasn't sure how they got back to her room, all she knew is they did. Kicking things out of their way, Lin eased Haku onto the futon, gently peeling back the tatters of his shirt to reveal the gashes beneath. Chihiro choked on a screech; gripping the futon as terror rocked her body; because black had begun welling between the cuts! Unconsciously she reached out to cover the marks as if she could smother them away.

" _Don't!"_ Lin slapped her hands aside, "Don't touch! It'll spread to you!"

But as the burned woman stared into Chihiro's tear streaked face, her expression sharpened. Abruptly Lin seized her head, forcing it over Haku's chest.

"Cry!"

"W-what!?" Chihiro winced as her neck jarred.

"Tears are salt water, you dope! They're sacred things! Now cry! _Cry for us both because I can't!_ "

Wincing again at Lin's harsh tone, Chihiro closed her eyes, feeling two fat tears go rolling down her cheeks. As they fell more followed, pouring down. Tightening her hands on Haku's arm, she let them come, let them flow out of her until she was shaking with silent grief and remorse.

Lin flew up from the edge of the futon as a knock sounded at the door, demanding of whoever it was, "Did you see Suzume-dono!?"

"N-no… Lady Reika would not let me pass." O-Natsumi's voice was frayed with worry, "H-how is Master Haku?"

"He'll live. He might even get to stay pretty." The slider closed, "Come in, O-Natsumi. I need your hands."

Encouraged by Lin's confidence, Chihiro peeled open her eyes and almost melted with relief. The black was gone! Only red ran between the deep gashes. Quickly wiping a hand over her damp cheeks, Chihiro traced wet lines over the welts on Haku's face, watching in awe as the angry red faded beneath her fingers. Beneath her hands there was only smooth cold skin. If only she could do the same for his chest; her insides ached with misery as she tried not to stare at the cuts. She flinched back from the old Yuna as O-Natsumi folded up beside her, shrinking from the kami's cold papery hands as they gently pulled at her arm.

"We need to see to his wounds, Lady Sen."

Reluctantly Chihiro sat back, but she didn't let go. Numbly compliant, she let O-Natsumi put a wad of white cloth into her hands before pressing them over one of the weeping gashes. Haku moaned; tossing his head against her knees as his eyes fluttered beneath their lids. She would've yanked back her fingers had O-Natsumi not held them in place.

"I'm _hurting_ him…!"

"It cannot be helped, Lady Sen." Calmly the old yuna covered an equally bad cut, pressing down, "We have to stop the bleeding until the shrine water comes. The girls will bring us as many compresses as we need."

" _Grrrr…_!" Lin was pacing back and forth so swiftly she kicked up a wind,

"What's taking those frogs!?"

"It's a long way to the shrine and back by foot even for kami."

"Ba-chan! _Lemme in, Ba-chan!?"_ Cinna shrilled in the distance, "Aye brought sake!"

A door slammed as another knock sounded on the frame. At once Lin was at the slider, although her low growl was anything but friendly.

"I told _you_ to go away!"

"You asked for sake." Hidé answered resolutely.

Chihiro looked up as Lin snatched the bottle out of his hands, only to find Hidé's eyes already on her. They were luminous in the gloom of the hallway. Glowing with a need clearly etched across his troubled features. The fact that Lin stood between them was probably the only thing keeping him in the hall. Chihiro dropped her face, hiding beneath the tattered cloak of the Fox mask still perched on her head.

Guilt and shame stabbed Chihiro in the heart.

A double edge blade that twisted as Haku moaned again.

At once his green eyes flicked open going wide with panic. His hands slammed against the futon, ripping through the fabric as they tightened. His fingers pierced the cover as if they were claws. Perhaps they were claws.

" _Get back!"_ Haku gasped.

"Its okay," Chihiro tried to ease him back, "We're home! We're safe!"

" _No!"_ His face contorted with exertion that suddenly sent him trembling, _"I... I cannot hold this form anymore!"_

Already the ghost of a dragon was clouding around him, uncurling until the undulating shadow of his body lifted into the rafters. O-Natsumi cried out as boxes overturned and the eves on the sloping wall creaked as it was suddenly struck by something unseen. Dust and plaster fell from above as the yuna shrank from the futon. Lin shoved the sake bottle back into Hidé's hands, grabbing the old kami, hauling her against the far wall by her obi. Chihiro cringed as the bitter bite of magic as it snapped free, filling the air with a strident wind reeking of rain.

At once the room filled to the rafters with the dragon's great white bulk.

Sending the floor creaking beneath the sudden increase in weight.

Blinking rapidly, lifting her head from under her arms, Chihiro stared up at Haku, marveling at how huge he was. It was a good thing they'd brought him to her room instead of the office. Had Haku reverted in that tiny room he would have kicked out the wall and torn off the roof!

Chihiro flinched as cold blood flicked against her face! The gouges on his chest were enormous now; bleeding profusely as the God shuddered, only to topple over, making the whole room jolt as if struck by the earthquake. Haku's head fell right beside her, smashing against the ground with such force it bounced her off the floor boards. Any closer and it would have crushed her!

Crawling over, she hauled her torn comforter from beneath his leg, pressing it against his bleeding flank with the whole length of her body, feeling the slow strong thud of his heart throbbing behind her. As she pushed against him, the dragon heaved a throaty moan that sent the whole room vibrating.

" _Chihiro!?"_ Hidé's hoarse call was pitched with alarm, _"Where are you, Chihiro!?"_

"I'm okay!" She coughed through the settling dust, because her voice was still ruined.

"We're back!" Aniyaku shouted from the garden. "We brought the water and the branches!"

" _Here!"_ Chihiro shrilled even as her voice broke, _"Up here!"_

Feet pounded on the stairs.

"Wow!"Little Green Frog called in awe,"Master Haku is _huge_!"

"Go help Hiko and Ginka!" Lin bit back, angered by his light mood. "Go right now!"

Little Green Frog gulped fearfully, and the sound of retreating webbed feet slapped against the floor.

"How are we going to get the bucket to Lady Sen!?" Natsumi's disquiet over the dragon was obvious in her hushed tone.

"We'll get to that in a moment…" Lin shouted. "Sen!? Catch!"

Something came flying over Haku's haunches. Chihiro gasped as it hit the floor beside her, shrinking from it as if it was a daemon. But it was just a branch from the camphor tree; dried brown leaves still clinging to its brittle length. Picking it up uncertainly, she called back.

"W-what's this for!?"

"Hold it still, dear!" Suddenly Mrs. Nikkou called from the doorway. She was more than calm. It was really nice to hear someone calm. "I'll light it on fire! The smoke will lull Nigihayami-san and keep him at peace!"

"O-okay." Chihiro blinked as all that suddenly sank in, "Wait… What!?"

This time she screamed, holding the branch away from Haku as it burst into flames. White snapping tongues started up from the bark, releasing the spicy smell of camphor in great curling gouts of smoke. At once a calm stillness came creeping over the full room. From behind her Haku heaved a long weary sigh.

"H-how'd you do _that_!?" Chihiro coughed, still staring as the last of the twig immolated into ash between her fingers.

"Remember, dear. There is nothing an open mind cannot accomplish." Mrs. Nikkou intoned from somewhere beyond the dragon. Her tone gentled, "It's alright, my love. Come with me. You shouldn't be here."

It took Chihiro a second to realize she was talking to Hidé.

"Sen!" Looking pale and somewhat worried, Lin came climbing over Haku's tail. Reaching back for a sloshing bucket, she transferred it over with only hand, "Here!"

Scrambling up, Chihiro took the pail. Still perched atop the dragon's body, Lin handed over another bucket, a wad of sheets, and then reached back for O-Natsumi. Only the burned woman let the yuna go, falling perfectly still as the dragon's body twitched and shifted. Haku growled in his sleep. Lin fell to her knees, gripping his fur, riding his undulating movements as his tail flicked against the far wall, dislodging more dust. The frogmen gasped in the distance as the entire house shook.

"L-Lin…?" Carefully Chihiro watched Haku loll his head fretfully, "We shouldn't have too many people. He… um… he might _bite_."

"It's okay," the burned woman cautioned the other kami back, "Go back downstairs. I'll keep watch over Lady Sen and Master Haku."

"I-I-I'll s-st-tay, M-Miss Lin-n." The gardener frog croaked timidly, "I h-h-have the sake too."

"Give it here, Yoshi." Reaching down Lin took the bottle from his webbed fingers. Her dark eyes flashed towards Haku's tail as it twitched again, "Stay on the other side of the doorway. Just in case."

As another of the dragon's growls turned to a pained groan, hastily Lin climbed down and forced the sake bottle into Chihiro's hands.

"Drink! It's not going to do him any good now."

Chihiro took a swig, grimacing. Sake was not her favorite. Lin downed the rest of the bottle and immediately went pink in the cheeks. But that didn't stop her from going to work. The water was still hot as Chihiro plunged a sheet into the bucket, following Lin's lead as they mopped at the blood on Haku's belly. Her insides thrilled with elation as the clotted red wiped away, revealing long lines of perfectly healed skin.

"How'd you know about all _this_?" Chihiro rasped as they carefully washed away each of the dragons injuries.

"Kamaji taught me lots of things." The one armed woman gritted between her teeth. "Yubaba might have known about money and magic, but the old geezer was the one who made the water heal."

Chihiro's insides eased if only a tiny bit. She was glad Lin was there, glad that they were talking. It was helping her keep a level head in spite of all the blood and smoke, because she was on the verge of being sick because all too quickly the water in their buckets was turning red. Blood wasn't supposed to be cold. Except Haku's was; his whole body was freezing in comparison to the water in her bucket. All the same, she gaped as the sharp smelling liquid dissolved the cuts like… like magic! It didn't look special. It didn't feel special either. It was hot and wet.

Stupidly the words fell from her, "Is this water magic?"

"Of course it is you dope!" Lin muttered back, "The springs come from beneath the camphor tree. It's a sacred combination."

Chihiro blinked in utter confusion,

"S-sacred what?"

"Don't you know anything?" Lin frowned as she carefully soaked a section of Haku's lacerated chest. "There are seven elements: earth, fire, air, water, metal, and wood. They're magic when they mix just right."

"Umm… B-but that's only six?"

"You're the seventh, dummy! That's why I made you cry. Salt is the blood of the earth, combined with water of your heart: tears are a _powerful_ substance."

Stunned, Chihiro turned back to the bucket, no longer bothered by the bright red water. By the time they were done the buckets were full of bloody rags. Lin heaved them over the dragon's tail to Yoshi. The spindly frogman could almost peer over the top of the God's body.

"Put those on the burn pile." Lin instructed, "We'll come back for the futons and the other things in the morning." Then she turned back, holding out her hand, "C'mon, Sen."

Except Chihiro was already sitting, leaning against the blood pinked fur behind Haku's front leg. Taking off the fox mask she carefully wrapped it in the spider silk cloak, tucking it in the front of her shirt for safe keeping.

"I'm gonna stay. I don't want him to be alone."

Lin's face darkened, making the scar at her left temple twist angrily. She even opened her mouth to argue, but something crossed through her eyes as they went to the Haku's face. Her scowl faded, turning to worry as she closed her mouth without a word. Reaching over for Yoshi's webbed hand; the burned woman climbed over the dragon's tail. The door shut quietly as Chihiro leaned her face into Haku's damp fur, breathing in the smell of rain.

Listening to the slow thud of his heart.

Still smelling the lingering warmth of the camphor smoke.

Chihiro went out like a light.

Gray light filtered in through the window as Chihiro blinked awake.

She was curled up on the bare floor boards.

The sharp points of the fox mask were biting into her chest.

Sitting up, she winced; because everything hurt. Her hands, her eyes, her knees, her legs, her back, her neck, her face. Especially her heart. Looking up at Haku she found he'd rolled over. Away from her thankfully! His chest rose and fell slowly, unfurling an eddying wind through the room as he breathed. He looked so peaceful; Chihiro couldn't bare to wake him. The God deserved his rest after what he'd done yesterday. But whatever relief she might have felt over the death of the daemon or the swift healing of his wounds died in her as dread turned her heart to lead.

She'd betrayed Haku.

He'd come for her from another world.

He'd saved her life so many times.

He loved her; loved her more than was humanly possible.

She loved him just as much. Loved him so much it _hurt!_ She'd always loved him. She'd loved him since she was a little girl. Only knowing and admitting were two very different things. As she clung to the pitted stone above the sea, faced by the swallowing void of his absence, Chihiro had to accept that truth; had to finally admit it to herself.

She betrayed that love! _Betrayed_ it!

Sick to her stomach, Chihiro stood stiffly, flinching with every small move. She swallowed only to find her mouth and throat had turned into the Sahara. That explained the sand in her eyes. Except the skin on her face was tight with Haku's dried blood. She was covered in it, especially her hands. It itched horribly! But she couldn't bare to touch it. Sidling around the coiling loops of his body, Chihiro crept out into the hall.

The slider to Mrs. Nikkou's room was still closed.

But the office door was open.

Stupidly, she stared at the stack of boxes just inside the door. There was a Toshiba laptop box, a Nokia cell phone box, as a set of keys with a susuwatari key chain she'd never before seen in her life. Lydia must have sent someone by while she was gone. On the boxes was a folded newspaper pinned in place by a little box she recognized instantly; grandma Ogino's ring. Someone must have brought it in from the garden. Fleeing the cursed thing she went downstairs.

The rest of the Onsen was empty.

Everyone was probably still asleep.

She trudged into the bath wing, forgoing the tubs for the tiled showers in the dressing rooms preluding the communal pool. Chihiro peeled off the bath house uniform and her kerchief, sprinkling salt and ashes around her bruised feet, carefully arranging the fox mask and Ume's knife on top. Once in the shower, she jolted beneath the forceful spray. Ducking her head under the hot water, she soaped and scrubbed until the suds circling the drain at her feet no longer showed pink. Opening her mouth she gargled the hot water and then stood, letting the heat soak through her skin, absently toying with the scale around her neck. Except that only made her remember the shell bracelet on her wrist. Dropping the necklace, she shampooed her hair three times before finally switching off the water, and reaching for the towel and the indigo yukata she'd brought along.

Clean and refreshed, Chihiro sat for a long moment on a bench by the lockers, trying to come to terms with the strangeness she was feeling. Beneath the soreness in her muscles, hidden beneath the thick layer of guilt chilling her heart was a fullness she'd never felt before. It as if all the missing furniture in her mind had suddenly been returned.

For as long as Chihiro could remember she'd always felt awkward inside her own skin, as if she was missing something important. That unnerving feeling of incompleteness haunted her every time she looked in the mirror. The strange woman who looked back at her didn't match any of the pictures the reporters used when they talked about her book or the movie. It was like that Chihiro in the mirror wasn't really her. But now? She didn't feel that way anymore. It was like the fire had burned down whatever doors were holding back the stronger, wiser, Chihiro, the one that sometimes spoke through her as if another person was living inside her head. That person had to be her, because never before had she felt such a compelling feeling of completeness!

It just felt right: all the kami; the magic; crossing between the worlds.

It felt right.

Stirring as if coming awake, Chihiro dried her hair with a towel.

Combing at it with her fingers, she came up short.

Yanking the length of it over her shoulder, she gaped at the tips. Rushing around the corner, she flew to the only mirror she'd ever seen in the whole Onsen. It was bolted to the wall beside the visitor lockers. Chihiro threw her hands to the wall, staring at her reflection.

Her hair was perfectly white.

Silver.

The same hue as her now colorless eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

With shaking fingers Chihiro separated one of the pale hairs from her head, plucking it free. It came away white, flashing in the light as she held it up, scrutinizing it closely. Pulling on the ends, she felt it stretch, flinching as it finally snapped.

It was real.

It was her hair.

And it took every ounce of Chihiro's self control not to scream.

Throwing herself into the yukata, hastily winding the obi around her waist, stuffing in the loose end, Chihiro fled the mirror, fled back into the main building, past the great room, and down into the kitchen. She didn't know why the kitchen made her feel safe. It just did. Pacing back and forth in the near dark, she tried to keep her head empty, trying not to touch her white hair.

Because it all came rushing back, all the things that had happened too quickly over the past few days: extraordinary and horrible things! She could barely keep up with them! Barely hold everyone together let alone herself! And it was funny that she chose now to have a panic attack; now that the monster was dead; now that Haku was healed and they were all safe and at home; now that she felt whole again. Her vision grayed as she bordered on hyperventilating. And she was shaking! Trembling so hard her teeth were chattering!

Chihiro knocked back against the sink as something moved in the nook.

Only then did she realize Hidé was sitting right there.

She was in such a state she hadn't seen him.

And they stared at each other in the pre-dawn.

But his too-bright eyes widened as they went to her head.

"Y-your _hair_ …!" He choked in utter shock.

Chihiro wasn't sure what happened. All she knew was the world tipped. The cold tile floor hit her knees before it slapped against her back. Hidé's weight was crushing the air from her chest. Oh, Gods! Her arms were around his neck, pulling him down against her. And she was kissing him! Kissing him like he was water and she hadn't drank for days! Because she loved him too; it was just as impossible not to admit that. It was the reason she couldn't let go of him now.

She loved Hidé's goofy lop-sided grin.

Loved it the same way she loved Haku's blank uncomprehending stares.

Was it so wrong so love them both?

Was it such a crime to have room in her soul for such depth of feeling?

It was impossible _not_ to love them both!

But her heart swelled with the agony of its own duplicity.

Because Hidé was running his maple bark hands over her body, touched her as only he could, leaving her weak with a beguiling needing she was only just beginning to understand. She'd never felt this way before, not with Karou. And only now was she realizing how much she _needed_ this! This was part of being human: the need for contact, the desire for closeness, the reassurance of flesh against flesh. But even as the needing simmered in the pit of her stomach, making her pull the front of his robe apart; even as she rubbed her face in the coarse hair on his chest, breathing in his musky stink, tasting sweat and salt on his skin.

Chihiro's heart despaired.

She despaired because she wanted Haku to touch her like this! Wanted him to kiss her just as passionately without having to pull away! Wanted him throw her down on the floor and fall on her with such unrestrained wanting.

But Haku couldn't.

And it wasn't fair! _It wasn't fair!_

"Stop…" Chihiro gasped as her hands skated to the back of Hidé's robe drawing her nails at his bare skin. "Stop!" She pleaded as he hooked one of her legs up onto the small of his back, making her gasp as his other hand ran up inside of her yukata, _"Please stop!"_

His hand stilled as it spread out over the flat of her stomach.

"Chihiro…?" He murmured against the soft skin in the center of her chest, making her shiver as the delicious sensation made her toes curl, "Sweetheart, you're givin' me _mixed_ signals."

"I'm sorry…" Her voice caught in her throat, "I… I _can't!_ "

Gently she pushed at his chest until the weight of his body lifted, until he was sitting between her knees with a hand on her knee. As she lay there on the tiles, staring off under the curtain hanging in the doorway to the pantry, she couldn't look at him. She couldn't bare to see the confusion and the hurt in him. Hugging her stomach, Chihiro closed her eyes as silence yawned between them until it felt like he was miles away.

As Hidé spoke, his fingers began to shake.

"Last night, at first I couldn't tell if it was you. You were wearing that mask and cloak. It was like you were one of _them_! One of the kami! Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please tell me you're real."

"It's me." Chihiro hushed, "I'm real."

At once he bowed his head, "Back at the boat… When I woke up you were gone. I… I came home thinkin' maybe I could catch you. But you were gone again. That was four days ago, Chihiro! _Four_! An' ever since that thing with the mask blew that stuff in my face I… I can see _them_ again! I can _see_ them just like I did when I was a kid!"

He fell quiet, struggling with the words, "Before now I used t'catch glimpses. Shadows. Voices. Feelings of bein' watched. I ignored it, 'specially when Kiri or Amano brought it up. Even when Manami tried to tell me it was okay. It _wasn't_ okay! I… I thought I was goin' _crazy_!" He took a deep shuddering breath, "Y'know the worst part about all _this_? I _wasn't_ crazy! The kami didn't go away! They were _always_ there!" He stabbed a thumb at his chest as a traumatized expression lined his face, "It was _me_! I just couldn't see _them_!"

The horror in him made Chihiro sit up and open her arms. Hidé poured forward into her lap, burying his face in his hands. And her heart went out to him as she held him, smoothing his hair. Because she knew exactly how he was feeling, knew exactly how terrible coming awake could be.

"I don't understand!" He choked as the tremor in his hand spread to the rest of his body, "I don't know how I managed to _forget_! How could I forget people I lived with _every day_ of my life? Cinna…! Cinna used to sleep on my futon! An' Suzume, he's my grandma's _best_ friend! He helped _raise_ me!"

At a loss, Chihiro didn't know what to say.

But she had to say something, at this rate he was going to rattle apart!

"Sometimes that happens. I… I stopped seeing for almost ten years."

He stilled, sitting back so he could stare at her, searching her face as if asking her to somehow make sense of what was happening to him. Dismayed, she watched him struggle to understand without a clue as how to help him.

"W-why?"

"I… I don't know exactly." She shrugged helplessly, tightening her hands on his, "I think I got tired of no one believing me. I got older and everyone expected me to keep writing _stories_. But the kami weren't stories! I stopped thinking about them because it hurt too much. I guess I gave up."

As Hidé looked away his brow fractured with angry dismay, "I… I didn't give up, Chihiro… It's… It's like someone reached into my head an' turned off a _fuckin'_ switch!"

Chihiro blinked as something jogged her memory. The prickly words Suzume let slip went tumbling through her head. Something about years spent lulling Hidé to sleep. But why! Why would Suzume make Hidé forget!

"When did it start again?" Hidé's was looking at her again with an intensity that made her uncomfortable.

"Huh?"

"When did you start seeing the kami again?"

"I…" She blundered around in the closet of her memory, "I suppose it's when Haku found me."

Something she said must have knocked him off track, because Hidé's face wiped clean by something she didn't catch. But she couldn't miss the questions gathering inside him.

"Is it all true?" He sounded just like his grandma, "You're book?"

"Yeah… It is."

"He came back for you, didn't he?" Hidé dropped his calloused hands as his shoulders bunched.

"Yeah… He did." She whispered, trying to press on through the mounting terror that suddenly pinched her throat, "Hidé? Hidé, I can't keep lying. When you asked me before I was too afraid to tell the truth, you asked me if I love him. I do."

She couldn't say Haku's name.

Couldn't say it.

She'd never had a problem telling Karou she loved him. But then again, he'd been more than happy to take her love and give nothing back. Again, it came back to knowing and admitting, because that admission came at a cost. It left you completely at the mercy of the other person. It opened a door that was nearly impossible to shut. She'd slammed that door in Karou's face but still he was seeping through into her life, continuing to take from her even through he was gone! What did she have to be afraid of? Already the deluge of Haku's affection had come surging around the door in her heart.

Why was she still so very afraid?

Giddy with panic in the wake of her confession, timidly Chihiro lifted her gaze to Hidé, cringing from what she'd might find there.

But somehow Hidé didn't seem surprised at all.

"I know… I've known since the day Kai fell in the river an' I took us to the old village. You should see the way _he_ looks at you when you're not lookin'." Crossing his arms, Hidé scowled at the tile floor, obviously not liking one word of it. The strength it must have taken him to be so honest make her insides melt.

"I don't get him…" Hidé continued angrily, "Half t'time he looks like he's gonna bolt, the other half he's he followin' 'round in your shadow like he can't _stand_ bein' away from you. An' you're _right_ _there_! But he keeps you at arms-length like he's 'fraid t' _touch_ your or somethin'!"

That hit _way_ too close to home! Folding up on herself, Chihiro stared at the warming light creeping under the back doorway, trying not to feel the sinking pain in her chest.

"What?" She jumped as Hidé put his hand back on her knee. Gods, it was so warm and his voice was so gentle. It was so hard not to lean into that warmth, so very, _very_ hard! "What's wrong? You look like you're gonna cry."

He was right. Her sight was already blurring as that stupid painful pinch closed off the back of her throat. But she shook her head, fighting it back.

"Haku _can't_ …!"

It was barely a whisper, but he heard her.

Hidé blinked, "Can't what?"

"He can't kiss me…" She hugged her knees, hiding her face in the folds of her yukata, "He can't touch me… He can't."

"Can't or won't?" Hidé pronounced carefully.

" _Can't_." Chihiro hushed, trying desperate to hold back the flood inside her. But the words came trickling through, until they rushed out of her and she couldn't stop them. "I can't help it! It's not enough just be near him! It's horrible and selfish, but I _need_ to touch him! I need _him_ to touch _me_! But he can't. And I'm not as strong as he is and I just make things worse."

"It doesn't matter if he looks it, he's _not_ human! It's like last night. It's not his fault, he tries so hard but he starts to slip and he turns back. He's _so_ afraid he's gonna _hurt_ me! And he _leaves_! Oh, I _hate_ it when he _leaves!_ I hate being alone! And I'm _so_ scared he'll _never_ come back! It took him ten years to find me! _Ten years!_ I'm so scared he'll go back over and forget how long it's been. And when he comes back I'll be old or worse!"

Chihiro jolted at the bell in her heart rang with truth.

There is was: the reason she was afraid to tell Haku that she loved him.

Because she wasn't sure she could keep that love.

All at once Chihiro realized Hidé had gone very quiet.

"Sorry…" She couldn't look at him. "I… shouldn't be telling you this. It's not fair to you."

"Don't apologize, Chihiro." All of a suddenly Hidé was calm. How could he be so calm! "You didn' do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did…" She choked, cringing from the memory of his skin against hers in the dark cabin of his boat. Shame and guilt charred her insides, turning her brittle like ash.

But they both started a door opened and shut overhead.

It was so quiet she barely heard it.

Hidé helped her scramble upright as footsteps creaked on the floorboards, coming down the stairs and the hall, headed for the kitchen. In a panic she yanked Hidé under the pantry curtain, hiding just as Mrs. Nikkou's shuffled down the steps over to the kitchen sink. Holding perfectly still and silent they watched her through the filmy curtain fabric.

Chihiro felt Hidé jolt as magic sang in the air.

His grandmother flicked her hands as if shooing flies.

Boom! The backdoor and window burst open as the cupboards yawned in the morning light. Mugs and trays swooped free like hawks stirred from a rookery. Light flooded the kitchen as flames in the old hearth woofed to life beneath the cauldron. Nonplused, the little old woman turned on the faucet only to direct the water from the spigot up into the air with a familiar twist of her fingers, sending it cascading in a long frothy stream over to the pot.

Hidé started back from the display, gripping Chihiro's arms so tightly it hurt. Again they went still as the old woman turned towards the pantry, beckoning as if summoning friends. Chihiro and Hidé ripped apart, shying into the shadows at either side of the doorway as things jumped off the shelves into the air only to whisk out into the light. Chihiro sat down hard onto what turned out to be the rice barrel, only to have it go whisking under the curtain. And she clung to the braided rope trussing the crock closed as it carried her back out into the kitchen.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Nikkou exclaimed as she dropped her hands, urging the rice barrel to a halt at her feet, "Whatever are you doing in there, my dear?"

"I… I…" She stammered, still clinging to the barrel, "I was h-hungry."

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to frighten you!" The little old woman took her hand, helping her to a seat in the nook as she waved away the rice barrel like an errant child, "Shoo, shoo, shoo!"

Once she wrangled the rice, Mrs. Nikkou frowned at her with grave concern, "How is Nigihayami-san?"

Instantly Chihiro's cheeks were scalding, "H-he's sleeping."

"Good." Reika nodded soberly, coaxing several scoops of rice from the barrel into the pot before sending it trundling back to the pantry. Chihiro spared a harried glance back at the curtain. Hidé, however, remained hidden.

"Is Suzume alright!" Chihiro continued, looking back as the witch continued to be-spell the kitchen. Trays alighted on the table beside her as Reika considered the ceiling.

"Yes. He will sleep through the day, the poor dear is exhausted." Her frown deepened as she kept in check the worry vibrating in her tiny frame, "The quick action taken by you and your kami friends is what saved him. For that I cannot thank you enough."

Turning, she bowed with deep respect. After a moment the color drained from her usually rosy cheeks, aging her with strain.

"You should know that Suzume told me everything. He told me how he has been asking you to lie for him. He told be about the demons you purged."

Mrs. Nikkou gripped the side of the counter, bowing her head as if praying. Turning, Mrs. Nikkou bowed deeply, bowed the way Chihiro'd seen her bow to the kamidana.

"You have done the Worlds a great service," Again she bowed, "The Gods have witnessed your noble deeds."

Chihiro was glad that she was already sitting, because her legs just seemed to dissolve with mortification. Noble? There was nothing noble about what she'd done! She'd endangered her friends and forced Suzume to act against his will. She'd killed a creature that had become lost in its own suffering! What was noble about that?

"It wasn't me." She hushed, "It was Lin and Suzume, and… and _Haku_! He's the one that killed it. I didn't do anything."

"Not according to Suzume." Mrs. Nikkou interrupted firmly, "You should know he speaks of you with great respect." Again she bowed humbly, "Forgive me. I mistook the light within you as potential and not knowledge. We both did."

"Mrs. N-Nikkou, I don't know _anything_ about magic!"

"Ho-ho- _ho_!" At once Reika lightened, laughing into the back of her hand, "You are too modest, my dear. You know far more than I realized. And I must wonder what I really have left to teach you?"

When Reika's colorless eyes went to her hair she wasn't surprised in the slightest. Chihiro touched her head as she stumbled for words to ask why.

"M-my hair…!"

Again Mrs. Nikkou was nodding, as if all this was to be expected.

"I had brown eyes once. My hair was black and thick. Both turned white by the time I was forty. Don't worry, dear, it's perfectly natural."

"W-why t-this happening!"

"Because you are special." Again that wise expression calmed her features, glimmering in her eyes like starlight, "There are certain kinds of people in this world who are closer to the next. We have many names: some kind and others not. It doesn't matter what we call ourselves, what is a name but another types of mask? It is because we can see, hear, and touch what others cannot that we develop marks." She lifted a hand to her head kerchief, "For most is nothing drastic: gray hair that develops at an early age or miss-colored eyes. The marks become stronger over time as we absorb the magic spilling between the worlds. It pools inside us like water gathering upon bedrock. And we can do amazing things if we learn to tap into our potential."

Here her teacher's eyes widened as they searched her face, seeing something Chihiro couldn't.

"But you…" Mrs. Nikkou shook her head, "I must admit that I am amazed. You are overflowing! This kind of saturation takes a _lifetime_!"

"H-how?" Chihiro struggled to understand, "How did I get so saturated!"

"Child, you live among the kami as if one of them. You walk in their world unafraid. You have purged an evil that even a great kami feared. And you hold the heart of a God in your hands. How could you do so without being drenched in magic?"

Reika's face fell slightly, loosing the touch of awe that lit up her face a moment prior. Sharp shards of fear replaced it.

"Please forgive me. It is not my place to speak of such things. But I must ask. I humbly beg that you take care with my grandson as you tread so easily among the Gods."

The bell in Chihiro's heart rang with premonition.

And several things fell off the shelves of her mind.

They landed in a jumbled pile that didn't make sense.

But all at once she remembered the conversation between the old woman and her fox, remember their confusing argument. And words spilled out of her lips unbidden.

"But he's awake now?"

Reika flinched, still looking out into the warming light in the east. Her knuckles were white against the green tiles countertop.

"I know…" She was whispering, "I prayed he would sleep forever."

"W-why!"

Mrs. Nikkou cringed uncomfortably, "Kami cannot tell lies, my dear. Of course, you already knew that. And to keep from spilling out their souls they horde their secrets like gold. I've been living too long among the kami. I pray you believe me when I say I forgive you your secrets. And I also pray that you will forgive me mine."

Again that horrible sensation of being _trapped_ crept over Chihiro.

And she fought against it, trying to find some way free.

"Mrs. Nikkou," She began apologetically, "I know a lot more than I probably should. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. So, please? Please tell me what's going on? Maybe I can help?"

"No. I'm sorry, my dear." With her back to the nook, Mrs. Nikkou shook her head resolutely, "Unfortunately these secrets I must keep."

Anger flared in Chihiro's chest as she clenched her fists.

"I'm really getting tired of secrets… If no one is willing to tell me what's going on then maybe I'll go ask Sengen myself."

Mrs. Nikkou whirled, going perfectly white as she stumbled over and seized Chihiro's hands. At once Reika was kneeling at her feet. Begging! Beseeching!

"Do _not_ provoke her, child!" The old woman shook her for emphasis, frightening Chihiro with her intensity, " _She_ has taken much from me only to _unwillingly_ give something back! And she will not hesitate to remove _anything_ that stands in the way of what she wants. Please… I could not stand to loose _you_ and Manami both!"

Chihiro shrank from the fire in her teacher. "T-that was an _accident_!"

"Gods _do not_ make _accidents_ ," Reika hissed furiously.

The little old woman was squeezing Chihiro's hands so hard they hurt. And in the white fire filling the hearth snapped angrily, growing so large it made the cauldron froth like a rabid dog. Shadows flickered long and strange, filling the kitchen with eerie potential as the fire hissed and spit whenever the water boiled over. It was a powerful reminder that, in spite of her grandmotherly ways, Mrs. Nikkou was indeed a witch.

"Manami was encouraging him to leave," Reika continued beneath her breath, "He tested well enough to go to an art college inland. She offered to drive him back and forth until he got a car! She drove that road so many times in far worse weather! How could a little snow and ice give her trouble…?"

Reika couldn't finish.

Chihiro hesitated. She shouldn't be upsetting her like this, but she was so very close to understanding. She had to know! How was she supposed to protect him if she didn't understand!

"B-but why him!"

" _She_ is his _mother_." Reika let her go, sinking back on her knees, dropping her face onto of their hands, "She wants him back. But she cannot _take_ him."

"I…" Chihiro was stunned, "I don't understand…?"

"He is _both_." Mrs. Nikkou whispered between her teeth, shaking her hands for emphasis, "And she cannot _make_ him cross. He must choose. He must decide for himself what world he wants. That is why I asked Suzume to lull him to sleep."

"You…!You asked Suzume to!" Chihiro couldn't finish, she was so very shocked. So it wasn't Suzume who decided to make Hidé sleep. It was Mrs. Nikkou.

"Yes… I did." Reika bowed her head as color flooded her pale face, "I couldn't keep him from the sea. It's in his blood. But he took to the kami like no other child I'd seen. He continued to see even after the onset of puberty!" The old woman struggled with herself, as if still trying to justify the decision she'd already made, "I thought it better if he grew up not know about Gods and magic. I thought perhaps this way he wouldn't be _tempted_ by the possibilities within him! I thought this was he would be safe!"

Chihiro stared at Mrs. Nikkou. This… this was just so unexpected. This kind of guile didn't fit the old woman. And she found herself at a loss over whether or not she agreed with the old woman's decision. But she didn't have much time to consider the revelation. They both started as a door opened overhead and Cinna started shouting angrily.

"Go back t'bed y'stupid, fox! Ba-chan's fine! She's just makin' breakfast! Will y'go back t'bed!"

"Oh, dear." Wearily Mrs. Nikkou climbed to her feet. "Suzume is up."

She kept Chihiro's hand until the last moment, squeezing it pleadingly.

"Please do not mention _this_ to him, dear. He's not as strong as he seems."

She cringed from the request as another secret dropped onto her shoulders, weighting her down like a cold stone.

"Ah! No bitin'! Bad fox!"Cinna wailed, _"Ba-chan, help!"_

 _"Coming!"_ Mrs. Nikkou quickly shuffled through the curtains.

As her light steps retreated down the hall the cauldron in the old hearth sank into the ashes, extinguishing the white fire. Shadows thickened in the corners of the room as the magic faded, reminding Chihiro that it was still quite early. Although everyone was probably awake thanks to Cinna.

Chihiro jolted upright as Hidé came out of the pantry.

Shit, she'd _completely_ forgotten he was there!

How could she forget he was _right_ there!

His blue eyes were firmly fixed on the green tile floor, face pale and blank. But his hands were clenched into fists. And she jumped again as he finally spoke. Hidé was so quiet. So very, very quiet.

"Lin called me somethin' last night." He was forced to clear his throat as his voice failed, "I… I didn't understand until just now. I didn't understand _anythin'_ until just now… She called me a _half_ -god."

Anger cracked through his surprise, darkening his false calm like an approaching squall looms above a placid sea. Chihiro approached slowly, holding out her hands; because his blue eyes were crackling with fury.

"Hidé" She began gently, "Obasama was trying to protect you."

" _I don't care!"_ He bit back, shrinking from her until he was standing in the back door, "That's not the kind of thing y'keep secret! By-the-by you're half kami! An' guess what! Your God-mom killed your _sister_!" His sarcasm was blisteringly harsh. But here he paused, switching tack, bending beneath the pain twisting his face, "Gods…! Cinna was my _friend_! I used to cook for her when I was little. I _remember_! She's always been afraid of that stove! But last night… when I helped her warm the sake? She wouldn't even _look_ at me!"

"Hidé," Chihiro tried again, tried to get his attention because he wasn't seeing her anymore, "Sengen's incredibly _powerful..._!"

"M'not afraid of her!" Hidé cut her off. All at once his face hardened with that uncanny calm of his. "I _hate_ her! She _can't_ have me!"

Turning on his heel, Hidé strode out the back door. Wordlessly, Chihiro chased him, coming up short on the steps as she watched him lope down the damp path dividing the misty fields. It was just beginning to rain; dark clouds were thickening in the sky as if matching Hidé's mood. But there was nothing she could say to him that would help. There was nothing she could do either. That realization kept her firmly rooted on the top step. He kept asking her for help, but really, what the hell could she do? Nothing. This was something he had to figure out himself. But that didn't make her feel any less useless.

Chihiro hated feeling useless. It was a chronic affliction she'd been coping with for the last 10 years. It came on like an allergic reaction every time had to answer that dreaded question from fans, family, or business partner: _when are you going to write your next book?_ She could feel it itching and burning under her skin whenever she stared at the blinking curser in a blank word document. Because try as she might, she couldn't write a damned thing no matter how many classes and workshops she took under pseudonyms so no one would know. What good was a writer who couldn't write? Chihiro didn't want to be useless anymore!

She was supposed to be helping people!

That was why she'd been called here!

Chihiro could feel that truth ringing in her bones!

She wanted it so very much!

But some help she was turning out to be!

And the failure sent her to the brink.

Chihiro flew back inside, up into the second story, down the hall into her room. Squeezing through a crack in the slider, she shut it behind her. Taking slow shuddering breaths, she tried not to dissolve into tears. And it took her a moment to realize that the room wasn't full of dragon.

It took her another second to realize Haku was awake.

Wearing his human guise, he was sitting up on the blood stained shredded remains of the futon, bare-chested with his lithe arms locked around his knees. Pale scars crisscrossed his chest and arms, thin ribbons of almost unperceivable white against the perfection of his smooth skin. But his head was bowed over his folded hands, face hidden in the thick fringe of his black hair. Chihiro shrank against the wall as she drew in a shuddering breath; because misery filled the room to the rafters, thickening the air with shadows.

It took Chihiro a second to understand.

She'd forgotten you could hear everything in the kitchen from this room.

And her knees dissolved as she slide down the wall to a seat on the floor.

Because Haku had heard everything.

Everything.

Clinging to herself in the dark, shaking with fear, all Chihiro could do was wait. She didn't have to wait long. Drawing in a ragged breath, the God bent his head even lower until his forehead was resting on his clenched hands.

"If I was _human_ …" His voice was thick with the despair pouring out of him. "Would you still have gone to him?"

"I… I didn't go to him." She whispered, "It just… happened."

 _"Answer me, Chihiro!"_

She jumped at his sharp demand.

But she wasn't afraid of Haku.

She was afraid of herself; afraid of the answer inside her.

"No."

It was the truth. Things would be very different if Haku was human. And the God knew it. Immediately his pale shoulders began to shake.

"How I envy _him_ …! How I covet what _he_ can do that I cannot…! How I wish I had the choice _he_ has…! And, _oh_ , how I _hate_ myself for my inability…!"

Coming over Chihiro sank beside him, putting her arms around his hard cold shoulders. Haku resisted at first, but eventually he melted, turning his face into her chest, closing his hands over the front of her rumpled yukata.

" _Gods have mercy_ …!" He choked on his own anguish, "I can smell _him_ on you still!"

Shame raged inside Chihiro.

Until once again it felt like she might burst into flames.

But the God didn't turn her away, if anything he clung to her more tightly!

"Forgive me." Haku sounded so lost, "I did not realize it hurt you when I went. I… I…" He shook his head helplessly, making a subtle breeze go stirring through the dark. "I am wind and rain! I am sky and water! I cannot help but change and flow! Please forgive me. It was stupid of me to leave as I did. I found no answers when we were apart."

"I should be the one apologizing. Not you." Chihiro breathed into his rain scented hair. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

At once she was shaking, because a war was going on inside her, a battle against the fear that robbed her of the words she knew she needed to say. But the feeling swelled inside her until her chest ached with the force of it, until it kicked open from the inside the door that held her trapped. And all at once they came tumbling out.

"I love you!"

Elated and terrified; she offered the words to him with hope. But hearing them didn't seem to bring Haku any peace. Still he was struggling with something. And the sudden uncertainty that glimmered in his eerie green eyes robbed her inside of the lightness she felt in the wake of her admission.

"I know. I know, Chihiro. This I have never doubted." He sounded miles and miles away, "Because of it I have always been glad to be what you need: a gentle wave that brought you safely to shore; a familiar boy in a world inhabited by monsters; and a man among men now that you have grown beyond that boy. But you must accept that I cannot become what I am not."

"You know I love you _exactly_ as you are!" She tightened her arms around him stubbornly, "I want _you_! I've always wanted you!"

"Chihiro, please, listen. You must hear me." Sitting back, he covered her hands with his chilly palm, staring at them with eerie sea green eyes full of sadness, "I cannot be with you intimately as you desire. This is why I apologize, because I will not risk trying ever again, because I cannot bare hurting you. It would kill me and very possibly you as well."

Chihiro stared blankly, not concerned at all by the realities of being crushed, clawed, or bitten. "W-what do you mean, um, _intimately_?"

At once he became stone, perfectly still and twice as cold, "I cannot kiss you. I can barely touch you. Even now I struggle to restrain myself."

Stunned, she cast about, "I… I don't understand! It's just kissing!"

"I do not understand either." Bowing his head, Haku's face twisted with the same uncertainty that kept him at arms length earlier, "In all my years I have never doubted myself as I do when I am in your presence. You have a power over me I have _never_ felt before! It is greater than Yubaba's influence when she stole my name; greater still than the lure of the wind and sky. I am weak before you, dear one. I want you _too_ much."

Finally he relented, letting her collect him against her until he was reclined against her chest, wrapped in her arms. Again his stillness broke as the marble stone of his shoulders transformed, becoming muscle and tendon as they bunched and tightened beneath her hands. Chihiro's insides churned with turmoil even as she hugged him close. Because Haku still felt miles and miles away! As if the whole sky stretched between them. As if they were worlds apar.

"But… But aren't you _mad_ at all?"

"Mad at whom?" He queried distantly.

"Me an'… an' _Hidé_." She stammered through her shame.

"No." Haku closed his eyes, turning his face into her chest, "I am too tired to be angry. That emotion, like its brother hate, is something I do not want or wish to understand."

As glad as she was to hear he wasn't mad at her, Chihiro didn't know what to say. She couldn't fathom how he could be so accepting! Right now she wanted to jump up and down and scream and break things. Because she _hated_ this distance between them!

"But you _should_ be angry! I hurt you and you're sad and it's all my fault!" Chihiro cringed from his quiet sorrow, "Please… Please just tell me what you want me to do!" Tearing at the bracelet on her wrist, she struggled to pull if off, "If you say so I won't ever talk to Hidé again!"

"No. I am not sad because of him." Haku stopped her hands, covering the bracelet for a moment. Again he fell perfectly still, speaking in that horrible sharp tone he used at the bath house. "If cannot give you all you need then you must take what I cannot give from someone else. All I ask is you not forget me."

What was this? Permission? Rejection?

"Don't you _dare_ leave me!" Instantly her arms tightened on him.

"No, I will never leave unless you send me away. What I am saying is I love you, Chihiro." Haku softened. But his tender confession was bitter sweet solace. "I love you but I cannot have you."

It took her a moment for all that to sink in. She didn't understand half of what was coming out of his mouth. It was like they were speaking different languages!

"Of course you can have me you silly, _silly_ dragon!" Chihiro shook him. " _I'm right here!"_

He cringed from her anger, whispering now, "Chihiro, try to understand not as a human, but as a Kami. You will age. I will not. You will die. I will not. Even now I have lost you."

Chihiro clung to him even though everything he just said was threatening to break her heart. _"This isn't fair!"_

"What is fair, Chihiro?" His resigned melancholy burned her like ice, "Who are we to shake our fists at the heavens? Who are we to demand more than what we have been given simply because it does not suit us? Even though I long and pray for more, even though I bleed knowing my prayers will never be answered, I am grateful for what I have. I am grateful just to be near you."

She didn' know what to say to that.

So she just held him.

Let him lay in her arms in the dim ruined mess of her room.

Until they tipped back onto the futon.

And fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's Note:

In case you need a sound track, at the moment Chihiro's theme song is "You're a God" by _Vertical Horizon_ and for the time being Haku's theme song is "Iris" by the _Goo Goo Dolls_.

BTW, a lot of reader get really mad at Chihiro right about now. I fully support your anger because I share it.

One thing I set forward to do with this story is to show just how problematic relationships can be. People can be extremely selfish and short sighted. They hurt the people they love, sometimes even intentionally. They do extremely stupid things for no reason at all other than they didn't think it through. That's life. It's real.

This concept of "one true love forever" that's often portrayed in romance novels isn't necessarily what people experience in real life. People struggle their whole lives with the cultural expectation of "monogamy." Lust versus emotion is something everyone has to grapple with. Likewise, they also struggle with fear of commitment and the loss that comes with finally deciding and sticking with something. Children think they can have everything. That's right where Chihiro is right now.

At the beginning of Spirited Away Chihiro is extremely whiny and self-centered. While she grows a great deal after working in the bath house, when she returns to the human world we're left wondering if she'll remember any of it. The adult Chihiro we encounter now has regressed back to that sullen selfish girl because she doesn't remember. When she does wake up she doesn't magically transform into a better person. Unfortunately that means she will have to make mistakes and suffer the consequences before she can grow into someone we like and really want to root for. In the end she'll discover she can't have everything and that there is always a choice. That choice will transform her any everyone around her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chihiro opened her eyes.

Sleep drained away like the lapping waves in her dream.

She'd been dreaming of calm green seas.

Sleep must've done her good; because she felt a little better. Blinking at the window, she squinted at the sunlight streaming in the window from high in the sky. It pooled on the futon, catching Haku's hair, revealing the highlights of blue and green hidden in the jet black. She was so glad to find him still in his mortal form. He was still curled up in her arms, his face a cold weight against her breast, chilly breath stirring the front of her robe. Her insides stilled as she looked at him. He was beautiful and handsome all at once, so much so it made her chest ache. So entranced was she by the sleeping God that she almost missed his pretty hands.

They were curled and tucked beneath his chin.

Almost transparent.

It took all her self control not to jump up off the bed and run for the kitchen. Carefully extricating herself from Haku so as not to wake him, Chihiro made for the door, squeezing through only to almost fall over Lin. The one armed woman was bent over reading _Spirited Away_. The book was perched on her knees and her nose was inches from the page. A rare smile had been plucking her lips before Chihiro all but fell in her lap.

"L-Lin!" She hissed, finally indulged in the panic she'd been holding at bay. She grabbed her friend, making the burned woman drop the book. "Haku's _fading_!"

Lin didn't seem worried. Not even as her eyes swept over Chihiro's now silver hair and eyes. It was such a relief to let someone else be strong. That's what Lin was: strong. As she picked up her book, stowing it in her pants pocket, a frown pinched her face as she peered through the slider.

"There's far too much suffering in that room. It's not good for him."

"H-huh?"

"Washing something with dirty water doesn't do any good, Sen. We need to move him to a clean room and get him free of those bad feelings," Her eyes darkened with worry as they went to the door at the end of the hall, "Lady Nikkou wants to move Suzume-dono too."

"Where!?"

"We've already set up one of the guest rooms downstairs." Lin nodded at the door behind her, "Is he awake?"

"Haku? N-no… He's still asleep."

"Wake him up while I let Lady Nikkou know we're gonna move him first. Then we'll come back for Suzume-dono."

"'K-kay…"

Somewhat dazed with worry, Chihiro watched as Lin strode the length of the hall and down the stairs. She squeezed back through the slider as her friend disappeared. Chihiro knelt beside the futon. Or maybe her knees gave out? The transparency was spreading; Haku was curled up on his side facing away from her, but she could see right through his back.

"H-Haku?" She put her hands on his bare shoulder, cringing from how cold he felt, "Wake up, Haku?"

"Please…" He shied from her touch as he folded in on himself, "I am _so_ tired… Let me sleep."

Chihiro jumped as Lin joined her at the edge of the futon.

"Hold this." The burned woman put a steaming carafe of what smelled like sake into her hands before gently touching Haku's shoulder. He jolted at the contact, looking back at them over his shoulder. His jade eyes went wide with shock as he looked up at Lin. All kinds of conflicted emotions eddied through his face.

"Are you in pain?" Lin asked mildly.

"I…" Haku's brows drew together, "I _ache_."

The burned woman's frown sharpened as she searched his haggard face. Not with anger, but instead with concern.

"That's because you're letting sorrow get the better of you. It's eating you up." Lin took back the bottle and held it out to him, "Drink this."

Haku looked away, "I do not want it…"

Chihiro's insides thrilled with panic as he faded thinner still.

"Then drink for Sen!" A spike of anger cracked Lin's composure, "Seeing you like this is worrying her _sick_!"

Again Haku's brow twisted as his eyes darted back to her. Whatever he saw there must have changed his mind, because he took the carafe from Lin's hand and sipped. Solidity flooded him, whirling inside his dim outline like swirling clouds only to remain on the third gulp. In a blink his jacket was back and his pants were clean, no longer stained with blood. Just as quickly Chihiro's hands were on him; she couldn't help it. She had to touch him to make sure he was real. She almost cried with relief as her fingers confirmed what her eyes were telling her.

"Good." Lin took the bottle from his fingers only to keep his arm, "That should do until we get downstairs."

Haku was frowning at her hand.

"I do not want to go downstairs."

"Sorry, _Master_ Haku," Lin drawled sarcastically, "You're coming with us. Get his other side, Sen."

Haku didn't resist as Lin put his arm over her shoulder and picked him up! He was heavy! Hastily Chihiro fitted herself under his other shoulder, holding him around the middle as they lurched out of the room. Haku's face disappeared beneath the fringe of his hair as they went.

"Why are you helping me?"

His confused whisper was barely audible, but he was obviously talking to Lin. Encouraged by that fact, Chihiro kept her mouth shut. They were halfway down the stairs before she answered back evenly.

"Kamaji never gave up on you even after you left us for Yubaba. He made me promise to keep an eye on you. I keep my promises."

"But you _hate_ me!"

"I don't hate you," She bit back to cover the shame that sent her cheeks pink. "You just _piss me off_!"

"But I _left_ you," He hushed, "I am _unworthy_ of your concern."

"You _stupid_ dragon! Be glad I don't have another arm otherwise I'd be _beating_ some sense into you!" Lin scowled as they hooked past the welcome station into the adjoining hall.

"What happened to the Bath House wasn't your fault! So whatever's making you suffer; let it go! Forgive yourself, Kohaku-sama!" He winced at his name, "Forgive yourself this guilt in which you're so joyously wallowing!"

"I do not think that is possible." Haku muttered bitterly.

"Of course it is!" Lin snapped back, "Because if I can forgive you then you can certainly forgive yourself!"

He was quiet after that.

They were in the guest wing now.

Chihiro teetered as the burned woman came up short, hooking the adjacent doorway open with her foot. Shide (1) bristled on the walls, hanging like folded paper icicles from the thick shimenawa (2) draped over the rafters. The twining rice straw rope ran the entire perimeter of the room like a great white snake. Two futons ringed with sweet smelling sakaki leaves (3) lay on either side of the hearth, from which spicy smelling smoke lifted in a great trickling plume. It thickened the air inside, saturating it with a tranquility that was not normal.

Seated on a flat black stone inside the old style hearth.

Holding a blazing branch of with her bare hands.

Was Mrs. Nikkou.

Eyes closed, face fixed with a serene expression, the old woman's hair was free of its indigo kerchief. It became a cloud of wood smoke around her wrinkled face. Lying in her lap was a bow to match the red fletched arrow buried in the ashes between her feet. Every so often she blew a long breath on the immolating camphor branch. It was glowing with white red embers, especially where it touched her hands! Only it didn't burn her! It didn't crumble into ashes, nor did the white tongues dancing around the leaves devour them whole.

Sparing a timid glance at Reika, Chihiro found her teacher completely immersed in whatever world she had ushered into the room. She looked like a statue of Benten (4), she was so still! Yet the little woman seemed to fill the entire room with a presence beyond her tiny frame. As if she'd become a vessel for something more. Chihiro hesitated as with silent reverence Lin drew them forward.

As soon as she crossed the threshold Chihiro felt the electric snap of magic go surging through her legs. For a moment she was afraid, overwhelmed as it flooded her like the fire in the Spirit World. But at once she relaxed. It brought an uncanny peace that dissolved all the pain and shame once festering in her heart. She felt surprisingly light as they eased Haku onto one of the futons. As soon as his head touched the pillow the suffering God heaved a sigh. Already his eyes were closed beneath the spell of the camphor smoke. The lines etching his face smoothed as Chihiro brushed back his hair.

Lin tugged on her arm. Reluctantly Chihiro followed her friend back out into the hall. The burned woman bowed over her only hand before she shut the door.

"Can't I stay?" Chihiro whispered longingly with a backwards glance. She waned to curl up next to Haku and sleep some more, because the moment she'd left all her troubles returned with a vengeance.

"No." Lin was adamant. "That is for them, not us."

Fascinated by the room, questions boiled over, "W-what was Mrs. Nikkou doing?"

"Haku may be healed physically but emotions are just as damaging to kami. Lady Nikkou's gonna purify that stupid dragon kinda like how the water at the Bath House used to purify the kami. She'll draw out all the bad things he's given life that're eating him up inside. They'll get pulled out an' burned in her fire."

Chihiro gaped, "That's amazing!"

"Hmph," Lin looked her up and down, "You could do what she's doing."

"M-me!?" She squeaked incredulously. "No way!"

Lin brown eyes went knowing, "I saw what you did on the bluff."

"T-that stuff was _nothing_ like the fire Mrs. Nikkou was holding," Chihiro hushed timidly, "That fire was hungry and angry and… and _feral_!"

"Then teach it to behave."

Chihiro snorted, "Easier said than done!"

"Enough!" Lin grabbed her by the sleeve, pulling her backwards towards the main building. "C'mon. We need to get Suzume-dono."

Chihiro couldn't help but notice the Yuna and Frogmen peering at her from the great room as they came around the corner. They bowed in unison as their wide eyes fell on her. Except the burned woman came up short, dropping Chihiro's arm to point back at them.

"Don't you have _work_ to do?! Yuna, get upstairs and start cleaning! Frogmen, bring anything stained with blood to the burn pile!" Abruptly they disappeared as Lin yanked her up the stairs.

"W-why we're they staring at me?"

"'Cause you've changed."

Chihiro forgot what she was going to say, shrinking from the door to Mrs. Nikkou's room. Now she understood why Lin wanted her to come! A melancholy similar to the one Haku'd saturated her room with was seeping under the slider. Unhappiness spilled from inside as Cinna opened the door a crack, sidling through before she closed it hastily.

"W-what happened?" Chihiro hushed, sparing a glance at O-Natsumi and the little yuna as they hurried by with mops, buckets, and grim expressions.

"E's upset 'bout Hidé." Cinna pronounced his name _Eee_ -day, which would've been cute had the inside of Reika's room not been pitch black with sorrow. "Stupid fox thinks 'e failed Ba-chan. Sad's makin' it harder fer 'im t' fight off t'curses."

What was it with all these melancholy Gods!?

Chihiro annoyance dissolved as she remembered the cold black burn on her leg. "W-why doesn't he just go downstairs?"

"'E _won'_ go, kiddo! Aye tried t'make 'im an' 'e _bit_ me!" Her tail poofed up as she drew back her tattered sleeve to show the red marks on her forearm.

"This is why I wanted you to come," Lin explained quickly. "Lady Reika's not head of the house anymore. She can't make him go. You can."

"B-but," Chihiro shrank from the idea of commanding Suzume against his will, "I tried that before an' it _hurt_ him when he refused!"

"Sen, if we don't get him downstairs he's gonna get worse."

Her friend's concerned brown eyes never left the door. With a deep breath Chihiro pushed past Lin and opened the slider. Again the wall of dark pressed out into the hall. All the same, she went inside. This was nothing compared to the darkness she'd faced before. Still, she was grateful for Lin's hand as it appeared on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Bad doggie!" Cinna groused as she lingered in the doorway.

At once a canine growl started up warningly.

"Shut up, cat!"Lin slammed the slider right in her face.

Swallowing dark pressed down on her from all angles. Not a shard of light pierced the windows from the bright daylight outside. It had been hot in the hallway, but inside here it was ice cold.

"S-Suzume…?" Chihiro shrank as reflective gold eyes that turned on her from the deepest fox's snarl deepened as she took a step towards him. Apparently he didn't want to talk.

"Stop it, Suzume-dono." Lin growled back. "You're scaring Sen."

It was true; the growling was a bit scary. Lin, however, was anything but scared. She passed by, standing between them, obviously seeing more in the dark than Chihiro could. She was so glad her friend was with her; because if there was anyone who could stand up to Suzume, it was Lin.

"Do not call me _that_ …" The fox retorted forebodingly.

"Hmph!" Chihiro could hear Lin scowling, "Listen to yourself! You're as bad as Haku."

"Do _not_ compare me to that _child_!" Suzume sputtered indignantly, "Get out this instant!"

"You done giving orders, Suzume-dono? Because I beg to differ; you're certainly sulking like Haku. Pouting in the dark like a _child_."

"Woman! You know not what you say!"

"Then enlighten me, Suzume-dono!" Lin pressed, "Explain why you're refusing Lady Nikkou's help!"

" _Because I am ashamed to face her!"_

Lin was quiet a moment, obviously confused by the thick despair shredding his handsome voce. "H-how can you be ashamed? You destroyed a great evil! You saved the lives of hundreds of kami, including mine!"

"What does that matter?!" He choked on his words as anger betrayed something deeper, "It cannot undo how I failed Manami! It cannot undo how I failed Reika and my family! I am _useless_ when I am most needed!So useless thatmy belovedgaveme away to a complete _stranger_!"

Chihiro shrank against the wall as if fleeing from the word.

 _Stranger_.

It was just as ugly a word as _witch_.

Lin was shocked. "L-Lady Nikkou did _not_ give you away!"

"What do you know of my life?!" He snarled bitterly, " _Nothing!_ "

Understanding struck the bell in Chihiro's heart.

For the first time she was forced to consider Suzume's predicament. Calling him the Onsen's House God was just a pretty way of avoiding calling him a slave. That's really what he was. He was bound to obey the head of the house. When she purchased the Onsen and its land Suzume was part of that bargain. The fox loved Mrs. Nikkou with singular devotion. Chihiro's insides went cold and still as she realized if Reika ever did leave the Onsen Suzume wouldn't be able to go with her. That much was also evident in the fact that he hadn't been able to accompany her to Matsuzaki Bay.

He was _trapped_!

No wonder he was so prickly!

No wonder he appeared to hate her when she first arrived!

Again Chihiro's insides scrambled with confusion.

How could Mrs. Nikkou do that to him!?

It took Chihiro a moment to realize Lin had gone quiet. It was so dark she couldn't see a thing. She had no idea where anyone was anymore. At least until Lin spoke from the fox's corner.

"You're right. I don't know anything about you," She'd never heard her friend so gentle. "Forgive me, Suzume-dono."

"Stop calling me _that!"_ His demand turned beseeching as his voice frayed with grief, "My _sister_ called me that!"

Quiet fell like the dark. Unfortunately it could not swallow the sounds of the fox's near silent sobs.

"It's alright…" Lin murmured, "It's alright."

Chihiro shied, holding perfectly still and quiet, trying not to intrude on Suzume's suffering. After a few moments, Lin called out to her hurriedly.

"Sen?" She was coming through the dark, "Get the door, Sen!"

Scrambling about, she found the slider and yanked it open just in time for Lin to guide Suzume out into the hall. His hair and clothes were pale and transparent as if the darkness had sucked all the color from him.

"Woman…" The fox gritted between his teeth, clinging to Lin as they went down the stairs, "You are much stronger than you look."

She didn't answer.

Chihiro didn't follow.

Lin didn't need her to follow.

Somewhat unsure of what to do with herself; Chihiro followed the sounds of scrubbing back to her room. Hovering in the doorway, she watched Hiko and Ginka decimate the black stains on the wooden floor as O-Natsumi sorted through the mess of her room, looking for anything touched by the Gods blood. Unfortunately it was a pretty big pile, most of her things in fact. Including the present's she'd never even gotten a chance to open! They were flattened and clawed as if a stampede of cats had gotten at them.

"Um…"

"Oh!" O-Natsumi jumped before she bowed with a smile, "Lady Sen! You frightened me!"

"Sorry!" She waved at them apologetically before motioning at the pile of stained things. "D-do we really have to burn all that? Can't we just wash them?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Sen. They have to be burned in case any of the demons crossed over as seeds in Master Haku's blood." Taking an armload of the shredded clothes, she dumped it out the window.

"Oh…" Chihiro watched her things go with a sigh, "'K-kay."

Then she remembered something important. Casting about for the box of _Spirited Away_ miscellanea, she found it hiding inside one of the closets! How did it get in there!? Come to think of it she hadn't gathered up the drawings, colored pencils, and other things; all of which were neatly stacked and stored inside. For a long moment she stared at the container, half expecting it to grow legs.

"Are you a kami?" She whispered at the box, poking it with her toe uncertainly. "If you are its okay, you can tell me."

Yet the box remained a box.

"Um… Lady Sen? Who're you talkin' to?"

Ginka and Hiko were peering around elbows, timidly regarding the box as if unsure of what to make of it.

"N-nothing…" She closed the closet door, "Do you need help cleaning?"

"Nope!" The girls sang in unison, smiling up at her like a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers, "We're good at this. It's what we used to do back at the Bath House. We cleaned up after the Gods."

"T-thanks, by the way." She smiled back, "For helping take care of the house."

"It's out pleasure, Lady Sen," O-Natsumi beamed as she tossed another arm load out the window.

Chihiro looked away, cringing with embarrassment as one of her bras went flying through the air. She came up short, surfacing from her mortification as she picked out a strange noise. The distant growl of a motorcycle engine echoed off the hills until it was roaring up the front drive. At once her insides froze with apprehension as she remembered the look on Kiri's face.

Hatred and betrayal; they were thoroughly _human_ emotions.

The motorcycle engine cut as she hurried down the front stairs and out into the entryway only to find Lin and Cinna peering through the peep holes in the great doors.

"Who's that?" The burned woman hissed at the cat under her breath.

"Tha's Amano," Her tail was bristled out until it could've been a duster.

Amano!? Chihiro came up short on the ledge beyond the welcome station. That was certainly _not_ who she was expecting. The bell inside her chest began humming with premonition. As always, she hadn't a clue why.

"Who's Amano?" Lin pressed.

"An' old friend... Least aye think so," The cat's tail swished back and forth as she struggled higher on her toes to peer through the flap.

"What d'you mean, you _think_ so?"

"He don' come 'round 'ere no more s'what I mean! S'been _years_! Not since Manami died."

Lin interest peeked, "Who's Manami?"

" _Oi!"_ Cinna shrank from the door as she pulled on Lin's belt, "Git back! E's comin' over t'bridge!"

Chihiro jolted as a knock sounded at the front door. She gave the kami a fright as she hurried forward

"Amano's awake!" She hushed, waving them aside. "He'll see you!"

Not needing to be told twice, Cinna slunk towards the kitchen. But Lin remained with her hand on the hilt at her waist. Leaning forward she sniffed the air as if testing something.

"I'm not leaving you. Whoever he is, the human _stinks_ of bad luck." Lin's scowl lifted to Chihiro's head, "You might want to cover your hair."

Another knock sounded as she rushed back to the closet behind the front station and yanked an indigo head-scarf from the uniforms within, hastily binding up her pale hair.

"I said he's fine, okay?!" Chihiro hissed in exasperation, "Let him in!"

Reluctantly Lin unbolted the door, pulling it open.

Amano started back from the entryway, looking more than a little scared in a not-so-James-Dean kind of way. His hand was in his pocket of his faded 501 jeans, no doubt holding another Zippo for dear life. As far as she could see he didn't have a can of AquaNet stashed in his leather jacket. Out in the gravel parking lot was that gorgeous Triumph he'd been working on in his back yard. Apparently he'd gotten it up and running. Wearing a helmet on its handlebars, it leaned sleepily beside a white car. Chihiro gaped, remembering the car keys on the boxes in the office upstairs. The new Mira was exactly the same year as her old car. It might as well have been her car! She was _so_ going to send Lydia a thank you card for this one!

As Amano looked at her his face went absolutely pale.

Taking a step back, he stared at her like she was a ghost.

"H-hi…" Chihiro eyed him cautiously, "Um… You okay?"

"S-sorry…" He breathed, hastily looking away to clear his throat, "For a moment you looked like Manami… _Whoa!_ "

Amano jumped back as Lin appeared at her side, hedging her way between them. The lighter was in hand in a blink. The flint struck and the yellow fire started up just as Lin's white blade flashed in the early morning light.

 _"Stop it!"_ Chihiro barked as she shouldered Lin aside. Reaching out, she plucked the hungry fire from the Zippo, smothering it between her bare hands before it could reach for Lin.

"We're friends here, okay!? So put _that_ away," She pointedly eyed the knife in Lin's only hand until it was back in the sheath. Only then did she turn back to the broken nosed man, "What d'you want, Amano?"

"I…" He was still staring askance at Lin, who was looming in her shadow like some kind of bodyguard, "I came looking for Kiri?"

"Kiri?" Chihiro blinked, "She's not at the temple?"

"No. She not answering any of my calls," There was no missing the badly hidden worry in his eyes, "Kei came looking for her at my place this morning. Said she's been gone for days. Went by Hidé's boat but no one was home. She's not hiding out here, is she?"

"N-no, last time I saw her was…"

Chihiro came up short as blood flooded her face.

"You saw her?" Amano pressed, looking hopeful, "When?"

The broken-nosed man shrank as Lin came onto the porch, peering around the corner moments before Hidé came into view. His face sharpened with recognition as he glanced at the bike. His blue eyes went wide as he caught sight of the kami. He stopped dead in his tracks, shrinking from the burned woman. Although his eyes went wider still as they fell on Amano.

" _S-shit!"_ Amano swore explosively, jolting back from the fisherman, "You're _awake_!"

"Yeah," Hidé's expression darkened, "I guess I am."

 _"Fuck!"_ Amano was still staring at him like he'd sprouted a third eye, "W-when _t'hell_ did _that_ happen!?"

"None of your fuckin' business." Hidé bit back, avoiding looking at Lin, "What the hell are you doing here!? You _hate_ the Onsen."

"I do not hate the Onsen!" Amano threw back just as hotly.

"Tch…!" Hidé crossed his arm sullenly, "You haven't set foot here in _five_ fuckin' years!"

"That don' mean I hate it!"

Hidé snorted dubiously, "Sure…"

"Look, this place is crawling with _her_ , got that boss!?" Amano jabbed a finger at Hidé's chest before tossing his hand back at the entryway, going pale with restrained emotion, "S'like she's still _here_! I keep expecting her t'come 'round t'corner any minute with a stack of fuckin' towels! But she ain't gonna, 'cause she's _dead_!"

Looking more than sorry, Hidé held up his hands, "M'sorry, man… I didn't mean to…"

"Just shut up, Hidé." Amano waved him off, "I'm looking for Kiri."

"Kiri?" He blinked, "She's not at the temple."

"No. She took off." That panicked look was back in is hazel eyes.

"She does that. Did she take Grand-dad's bike?"

"Yeah, but she usually goes for a day or two to clear her head and rack up some credit card debt. She's been gone _four_ days now. Matsuri's about to start! She's _never_ missed a Matsuri in her life!"

"Shit…" Hidé muttered, looking away with worry pinching his face.

"What?" Amano came forward to grab a handful of his yukata, "What aren't you telling me!?"

At once Hidé's hands went to fists at his sides. His blue eyes flashed dangerously, "Get your hands _offa_ me…"

Chihiro's heart sank. They were doing so well at the bar the other night! Then again that was probably because Amano was with Kiri. It was so strange to see two people so simultaneously glad and angry to see each other.

"Hey! Hey!?" Chihiro tried to pull them apart. "Knock it off!"

Both Hidé and Amano ignored her until Lin started forward. Hastily they shrank from the burned woman as she glared them into submission. Chihiro sighed gustily, pinching her nose as she began pacing back and forth at the mouth of the entryway.

"Last time I saw Kiri… well…" Her face went positively volcanic as she threw her hand at Hidé, "Kiri kinda walked in on _us_."

Amano blinked rapidly before understanding wiped his face.

"Oh… Shit."

"Yeah," Equally red faced as he smoothed the back of his neck, Hidé looked at the ground, "She took off 'fore I could talk to her. Would've found her later but things got kinda _complicated_."

"Define complicated?" Amano's faced darkened.

" _She_ woke _me_ up!" Hidé stabbed a finger at Lin, "An' a lot of _kami_ shit's gone down since then!"

Amano paled, starting up with alarm, "Y'think the _things_ in the hills…!?"

"No." Lin cut him off, shaking her head, "The daemons are not an issue."

"What!?" Hidé and Amano demanded in perfect unison.

"We, uh…" Chihiro flashed her eyes to Lin, "We took care of them."

Relief eased Amano's tense shoulders, but only for a moment. Scowling at the distant trees as if he expected them to become monsters at any moment, he went out onto the bridge and lit a cigarette, flicking the ashes into the brook as it chuckled by.

"She'll come back, man." Hidé called with confidence, "She always comes back."

"Y'think so, boss!?" Amano shot back as he tossed his cigarette into the river, scrubbing his face before glaring, "Well lemmie tell y'somethin' you don't know! The only reason _she_ stuck around in the first place was 'cause of _you_!"

Oh, crap…

They weren't anywhere near being done yet.

"You want me to toss these idiots out?" Lin growled under her breath. Disgust was plain on her scarred face.

"No." Quietly, Chihiro watched Hidé sputter, "This needs to happen. It's been a long time coming for these two. But if they start throwing punches you can dump them in the stream."

"Really?"

"Sure. Otherwise just let'm yell."

Lin's eyes went to the laughing brook rather hopefully as Mrs. Nikkou's grandson went redder still.

"Don't make this my fault! Kiri dumped _me_ , remember!?"

"She didn't _dump_ you!" Amano came back to the other side of the bridge, pointing again, "She let you go for y'own good 'cause _you_ _stopped_ _seeing_! But she couldn't tell you that now could she!"

Hidé paled, no doubt feeling the sting of that new hurt. "That wasn't my fault either!"

"Yeah? Well that's awful convenient for you! _Nothing_ seems to be you're fault!"

"Oh, so you wanna talk about responsibility, huh!?" It was Hidé's turn to point, "Maybe if _you_ hadn't _left_ us we'd've been able t'figure all _this_ out!"

"My wife _died,_ y'fucker!" Amano turned on him, furiously storming back to the lip of the bridge.

"You're not the only one that lost Manami!" Hidé went to the gravel at the foot of bridge until they were right up in each other's faces, "She was my _fuckin'_ _sister_ , man! Then we lost you too! You got _drunk_ , _dumb_ , and _disinterested_ real quick!"

"What the _hell_ didja expect me t'do!?" Amano retreated to the middle of the bridge and it was apparent from the stricken expression in his eyes that Hidé's had hit his mark. "She was my _world_!"

"And _you_ were all that was left of _ours_!" All at once Hidé wasn't yelling anymore. That captivating honesty was rolling out of him. You could see it breaking over Amano, "And you _pushed_ us away!"

Amano waved a hand at his face, "You broke my nose, you little shit! That was a pretty grand _Fuck-Off_ if I do say so."

"Look, I fucked up! I know it! But I didn't know how else t'get you t'wake the _hell_ up!" Hidé tossed his hands up as if at a loss, "I grew up with Kiri, remember? She's the _only_ woman I know who talks with her fists!"

Amano laughed a laugh that turned sad. Again he wiped a hand over his face, "Gets your attention, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." A sardonic half smile pulled at Hidé's, "She does."

Leaning on the bridge rail, Amano's shoulders bunched as he put his face in his hands, "Y'sure she'll come back?"

He sounded so very worried.

"She _always_ comes back." Solemnly Hidé stared at his friend as if seeing something that confused him, "Where's she gonna go?"

"Goodness! What is all this shouting about?"

Chihiro started back as Mrs. Nikkou shuffled out into the front porch, looking very tired and smelling strongly of camphor smoke. She couldn't help but notice her bare feet were covered in ash. The little old lady came up short as she saw Amano. As she did her face wiped clean with perfect amazement. She looked at him like she was seeing a ghost.

"Tatsuo?!"

Oh. Apparently Amano had a first name.

All kinds of difficult things cross through Amano's face as he hung his head in shame. Finally he flashed Mrs. Nikkou an apologetic smile that sorrow robbed of all the things making it a smile.

"Hi, Obasama. I'm home."

* * *

Notes:

(1) Shide are a zigzag-shaped paper streamer often attached to shimenawa and used in Shinto rituals of purification.

(2) Shimenawa are lengths of braided rice straw rope used for ritual purification in the Shinto religion. A space bound by shimenawa indicates a sacred or pure space, such as that of a shrine. Shimenawa are said to act as a ward against evil.

(3) Sakaki is a sacred tree in the Shinto religion along with other evergreens. In Shinto ritual offerings of sakaki branches are made to the kami.

(4) Benten (alt. spelling Benzaiten) is the goddess of love and mercy. She is also the goddess of everything that flows: water, knowledge, eloquence, words, stories, and music. She has a close association with snakes and dragons in Japan. To make things more confusing, she has been synchronized with several Shinto Goddesses, most interestingly O-Inari-sama, who is associated with Foxes.


	29. Chapter 29

Foregoing shoes, Mrs. Nikkou rushed out into the entryway.

Hidé fell back as Amano pushed by, meeting the little old woman on the front step. Without a word she greeted the broken nosed man with open arms, pulling him down until he was almost bent in half to reach her. Chihiro kept forgetting just how small Reika was! She and Lin watched the reunion silently. Again the bell in Chihiro's chest was ringing; ringing joyously as if something had finally gone right with the world.

"I can't remember the last time you came home!" Mrs. Nikkou hushed as she rocked Amano back and forth.

"Five years." His hoarse reply was almost swallowed by the creek's laughter, "It's been five years."

The little old woman drew back to beam up at him, reaching to touch his cheeks much like she had Hidé's. But her joy broke momentarily as her pale eyes darted across his face, seeing something in his eyes others couldn't.

Amano nodded gravely, taking her hands so he could squeeze them, "I still see… It's getting worse. Kai has it too."

At once Mrs. Nikkou's grandson shifted uncomfortably. And a lick of fear when through Reika as her colorless eyes as they darted between Amano and Hidé.

"Don't worry," Hidé crosses his arms as he stared at the gravel beneath his feet, "Amano an' I are on terms again."

"W-when did this happen!?" She was utterly shocked!

"Recently." Amano's looked right at Chihiro, "Pin it on Ogino-san. She's got a _way_ about her."

Mrs. Nikkou looked back at her like she was some kind of saint.

It only served to remind her of how much she was the opposite!

"Will you come in?" Reika was urging Amano towards the front door. "Please? Just long enough for me to make you something to eat."

He resisted, looking inside the entryway with an uncertainty that bordered on pain. But it passed as he gave up whatever it was that held him back.

"Sure…" He followed, letting her keep his hand as she pulled him inside.

Their voices echoed down the hall. And Chihiro peered under the hem of the split curtains out front, watching them from afar.

"You didn't bring Kai did you?" Reika was so very hopeful.

"Nah… He's at Taiko practice. Getting ready for his big day." Amano swelled with pride until he started back against the wall, looking into the great room.

"Good afternoon, Lady Nikkou!" Little Green Frog called cheerfully from afar.

"Hello, dear!" She waved back sunnily before frowning at Amano, "Are you alright, love?"

"W-who are they?" The broken nosed man was pointing out into the garden.

"Those are the Frogmen, dear. Hello, Yoshi! Hello, Aniyaku!" She waved again before taking Amano's arm, "They live with us now."

Smiling in spite of herself, Chihiro straightened as Reika drew Amano through the split curtain into the kitchen. But the gladness in her heart faded as Hidé sat down on the front step as if he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Discretely, Lin retreated into the entryway, going around the corner, probably to check on the Gods. As she went Hidé let out the breath he was holding, dropping his head into his palms. Apparently he'd had some time to think about things.

"I… I don't know how to feel about all _this_!" He tossed a hand at the sky, sounding no less resolved than he had this morning, "I know _why_ she did it… But, still… Obasma took them away from me! Cinna an' Suzume! An' now Kiri too!"

"Don' be mad at Ba-chan, kiddo."

They both jumped.

Cinna was sitting on the front porch like she'd always been there.

Hidé shrank the cat as she inspected her thick yellow claws. Her attention snapped overhead as a flock of sparrows dipped over the ledge of the roof. And Cinna's ears swiveled towards the trees as birds sang in the canopy. Gripping the edge of the step the tip of her tail twitched back and forth against the flagstones. But she remained, even though her blood red eyes had contracted into slits.

"She didn' take us from yeh, kiddo." Cinna's unnerving gaze shifted to Hidé, calm and unwavering, "We wuz always wit yeh."

"I couldn't see you even if you were with me. That's taking someone away s'far as I'm concerned," He muttered sullenly, going pale as he forced himself to meet her crimson gaze.

With a weary sigh Cinna flopped over on her side, "Ba-chan love's yeh _so much_ it makes 'er stupid, kiddo. How'd yah _not_ t'forgive tha'?"

His forehead etched with lines as he scowled at the gravel beneath his feet. Stretching long and lean to take up the beam of sunshine pooling between them, Cinna reached out to him with her hands, gently kneading his leg as she began purring loudly.

"Neh, kiddo? Will y'cook fer me again?" She wheedled hopefully, "Y'make the best fish."

Hidé started, although a bewildered smirk replaced his frown as he looked at the cat. Hesitantly, he reached down and smoothed his hand over her silky hair, scratching behind her black ears. Instantly Cinna was purring so loud the maple planks under Chihiro's feet vibrated. They all jumped in unison as the phone at the welcome station rang. With a frown, she went over and answered the ancient black phone.

"Hakuryo Onsen?"

"Hello!" A stranger effused from the other line, "I'd like to make a reservation please! I hope you still have openings during the Masturi? My husband and I would like to stay all three days."

"Uh," Chihiro's mind went blank as she cast about for something to say, "M's-sorry, ma'am, but we're still closed for renovations."

"Really?" She huffed irritably, "I could have sworn that it said you were open for business during festival time."

The bell in Chihiro's chest rang with premonition.

"W-what article?"

"The one is Japan Today's weekend magazine. Hold on, let me get it. I saved it because the pictures of the Onsen were just breath taking." The woman continued to chat away as the sound of rustling papers echoed over the phone, "My husband and I just adore Ogino-san's book. We read it to our children when they were little. Now we have a soft spot for bath houses. Isn't that funny? How delightful that the author of Spirited Away would purchase a traditional ryoken(1)!" At once the woman hushed conspiratorially, "The author's not in residence there, is she?"

"No." Chihiro lied shamelessly, "She's not."

The last thing she wanted was to have people knowing she was.

"Of course not. She's probably got better things to do than scrub floors, neh?" The woman laughed vapidly. "Here it is! It's on the front page even! Here's the headline. Fairy tale retreat purchased by child author: spirit yourself away to Izu for a magical vacation! Doesn't that sound _wonderful_?"

Child author!?

Chihiro's gut boiled. They made her sound like she was still eleven!

And again the bell in her chest rang, but this time with knowing; because that was exactly the kind of sappy drivel Kataama-san would push. Renzo Kataama was her Japanese Agent, the one who insisted she keep cards and sharpies on her at all times to sign autographs and promote her book. Most people didn't even recognize her so it was an exercise in futility. He was always trying to find some way to merchandize things or farm out her endorsements. He once talked her into doing a commercial for organic radishes. _Radishes!_ If he got wind of the Onsen putting out an article about it was just his speed! And her heart sank. Her accountant must have said something to Lydia about her buying the Onsen. And Lydia must have told Kataama. And knowing Kataama he probably told the _whole_ world!

"Hello?" The caller chimed.

"S-Sorry." Chihiro came back to the present, "Can I take down your number, ma'am?"

"Of course. And do let me know if we can come and stay. Money's not a problem. I'm more than happy to out bid someone for a room." Now the woman sounded like Chihiro's dad; self-interested and willing to throw around credit cards. Sick to her stomach, she didn't even bother jotting down the number in the empty reservation book before she the slammed down the phone.

"Uh… You okay?"

Hidé and Cinna were peering at her from under the front curtain.

"I'm fine!" Chihiro gritted between her teeth. "I'll be right back."

Around the corner and upstairs in a blink, she spared a glance in Mrs. Nikkou's open door. The Yuna were hard at work inside, airing the room as they scrubbed the darkness from the walls and floors like it was soot. But she came up short in the office, scowling down at the pile of boxes.

Right beneath the new car keys was a magazine.

There it was.

Front page just like the lady said.

The Onsen looked absolutely beautiful with the blue tile roof sparkling beneath a cloudless sky. Haku must have been gone on that day. She frowned at the publication date, forced to open the cell phone to find out what day today was, only to find the dates one and the same. Kataama must have sent her an advanced copy. Snatching it up, she cringed as the house phone rang again. Thundering downstairs, Chihiro answered it just before Hidé did.

"Hakuryo Onsen!" It wasn't a question this time.

"I'm calling to make a reservation." It was a man this time, he sounded just as noxious as the woman.

"Sorry." She spit back ungenerously, "We're closed!"

Slamming down the phone she jumped as it rang again. Covering her ears with an aggravated snarl, Chihiro circled around the welcome station as it continued to ring, glaring at the phone as if she could will it to be silent. Oh, it never worked when they needed it, now did it!? But now it was only too happy to accept incoming calls!

"Stupid phone," She muttered beneath her breath as it continued to ring.

"Um," Hidé pointed at the receiver, staring at her askance as if unsure what to make of her behavior, "Should I answer that?"

She thrust the magazine at him before snatching up the receiver.

"Hakuryo Onsen!" Chihiro all but snarled.

"Ogino-san?" Nani sounded surprised, "D-did I call at a bad time?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nani," Her cheeks went flame red as she wilted onto the welcome station, "I didn't mean to snap. Please, call me Chihiro, okay?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Chihiro. But Kiri didn't come to the committee meeting today and I was worried. Have you seen her?"

Her face went even hotter, "No, I'm sorry, Nani. I haven't."

"Oh…" A cloud passed over her sunny voice. But then Chihiro heard her brighten with optimism, "Well, we still have three days to the festival. That's plenty of time for Kiri to pull things together. Music is so important to the community, she knows that. I'm sure she'll come through. She always does. Can I give you my number? Call me if Kiri needs anything, alright?"

"Sure." Chihiro wrote it down on the current page in the appointment book, making a mental note to add it to her cell phone later. Otherwise she'd loose it.

"Have a good evening, Miss Ogino." Nani relapsed, but it was kinda cute how polite she was, "See you at the festival."

Hanging up the phone, Chihiro blinked as she found Cinna and Hidé pouring over the magazine.

"Ha! They took pictures of t'harbor!" The cat's face lit up as she pointed a claw, "Look, there's yer boat!"

Hidé was frowning, "That guy told me he was taking pictures 'cause he thought the Onsen was pretty. He didn't tell me he was gonna write an article."

"What guy?" Chihiro blinked.

"The guy that came with the lady to drop off your car." Hidé let Cinna have the magazine. The cat's crimson eyes raced back and forth over the pages, "They stayed overnight. Obasama insisted. Shoulda heard them go on about her cooking."

"Tall guy with perfect hair? Can't sit still? Always gestures a lot when he talks. Won't shut up about books?"

Hidé snapped his fingers with a grin, "You totally pegged him!"

"That's Kataama-san; he's my agent." Her face hardened as she crossed her arms, "And lemmie guess. The woman spoke a million languages, was totally gorgeous, and wore purple."

"Yup! That's so her. Her English was flawless. It was nice to practice."

"Mhm?" Chihiro surprised herself with a stab of jealousy, "I bet it was."

It took Hidé a second to catch on, "Wait… Are you angry?"

"Yes. I am angry." Chihiro nervously straightened all the things on top of the welcome desk. It was that, or huck them out the front door.

"At me?" He was eyeing her with concern, taking a step out of range as if expecting her to take a swing. Gods, he'd been hanging out with Kiri too much.

"No, m'not mad at _you_!" She sighed before tossing a hand at the phone, "I'm angry at them!"

"Why?" He was confused, "Isn't it a good thing that people want to come to the Onsen?"

He was right.

It was a good thing.

When she first came here Mrs. Nikkou said people hardly ever called anymore. Not one person had called to make a reservation since then, but then again there was a closed sign out front. But all of a sudden people were calling again because of the article. Was it such a bad thing that Kataama published the article without her permission? For all she knew he'd left hundreds of messages on her new phone asking if it was okay. Unfortunately she'd been too busy destroying demons in the Spirit World to return his calls.

But that was over now.

Done.

Things were going to go back to normal. Well, as normal as living in a house full of kami could be. What was her problem then?

"They's writin' 'bout town, too!" Cinna cut in with excitement as she held up the paper, "They's talkin' 'bout t'Yamada's shop an' how they got awesome food. They say how we got t'best lobster. An' they mention t'shrines too. An' t'festival! Could be good fer Kumomi. Could be good fer us. We all gotta make a livin', yah know? Folks in town same's us."

Begrudgingly she had to admit to herself that the last thing she wanted was to have a bunch of strangers invading her home!

"Look…" Chihiro pinched the bridge of her nose, "I don't want people coming here looking for _me_!"

"But yeh don' have t'be you, kiddo. Who'd recognize y'now?" Cinna looked her up and down with a discerning frowning, "What does sour puss call yeh? Sen? Tha's it! You cun be Sen when they're humans 'round!"

Cinna had a good point.

Who would recognize her now?

"But…" Chihiro cast about for another argument, "But what about the frogmen!? The Yuna can pass as human, but what about Lin!? This is their home too. I don't want them having to hide all the time!"

"We won't have to hide, Lady Sen."

They whirled to find Little Green Frog eaves dropping from the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro blinked.

"We can hide in plain sight's what I mean." Little Green Frog grinned, "Watch."

Drawing his mossy waterlogged wood mask over his face, the little kami faded into his shadow cloak, standing up, growing taller; changing before her very eyes. At once the shadows solidified.

"Tada!" Little Green Frog struck a pose as he became a human boy wearing the Onsen's indigo yukata. He had freckles all over his wide face and there was a gap between his front teeth as he continued to grin. But his big brown eyes belonged to anything but a boy. Beside his shockingly green hair L.G. could easily have passed for human.

"That's _amazing_!" Hidé breathed, peering closely at the little kami as he circled around him with a bright smile, "You look like _completely_ human!"

" _Psst!"_ Cinna hushed behind her hand, "Yer hair's still _green_!"

"Is it?" Little Green Frog put his hands to his head, smoothing his hair until it went blond like the streaks of yellow that usually ran down his back. "Better?"

"Yup," Cinna nodded approvingly.

Chihiro had to admit she was impressed, "How long can you do that?"

"Indefinitely, so long as were in the Onsen. The house's magic will help us." Lin appeared in the opposite doorway.

Her heavy gaze was fixed on the frogman. He shrank from her attention with an audible gulp. At once his hair went green again. Although her attention gentled as it slid back to Chihiro.

"Accept guests if you want to, Sen. You won't have to worry about us. We know how to treat customers. This way we'll be able to earn our keep."

Chihiro wilted anxiously, wanting to make it clear that no one was a servant, "You don't have to do anything, Lin. This is you're home."

"I know." She waved her only hand dismissively. Then the burned woman pointed Little Green Frog towards the great room, "Speaking of which... Frogman! Go make sure Aniyaku's not sleeping under the hedges. He's supposed to be helping Yoshi watch the burn pile. I'll bring Sen to light it up as soon as the Yuna are done cleaning."

"Yes, Miss Lin," Bobbing a bow, the little boy-frog retreated, keeping his green hair and mortal guise.

"M'gonna show this t'Ba-chan!" Cinna followed in his shadow, taking the magazine with her, calling at the top of her lungs as she went, _"Neh, Ba-chan!?"_

As the frog and cat departed, Chihiro craned her neck to look towards the guest wing, "How are they?"

The burned woman didn't look, "Resting."

"Who's resting?" Hidé frowned the way Chihiro was looking, "Why do I smell camphor?"

"Stay out of the guest wing, half-god." Lin passed him by without further comment, getting a bucket and polishing rags out of the storage closet before she headed up the stairs to help the Yuna.

"My name's Hidé!" He called after her hotly before flashing a puzzled look at Chihiro, "What's her problem?"

"Um… Lin doesn't like dragons."

He paled at that, opening his mouth to say something. Unfortunately or fortunately, the phone chose that exact time to ring again. She would have let it ring had the bell in her heart not let out a sympathetic chime. And she knew. She just knew she had to answer the phone. Picking it up she was polite this time.

"Hakuryo Onsen?"

"Um… Hello, I'm sorry to bother you." A timid young-ish sounding woman answered, "Do you have any openings left during festival time?"

"For how many people, please?" Chihiro answered in spite of herself.

"Just me and my daughter. She's eleven. But I have to ask, is the Onsen wheelchair accessible?" The woman asked in that tired way a person asks knowing full well they're about to hear no for an answer.

"L-let me check. One moment please?"

Putting the phone down, she turned to Hidé only to come up short as she found Mrs. Nikkou standing in his place. The old woman was holding the magazine, reconsidering whatever she was about to say as she saw the phone in Chihiro's hand. And her colorless eyes went wide and hopeful before lifting back to her.

"Is there a question, dear?"

"Uh," Chihiro gaped, "A-are we wheelchair accessible?"

"This house will be whatever we need it to be," Mrs. Nikkou answered with a cryptic smile as she came over to the station, "Shall I show you how to take a reservation?"

"Yes, please." Chihiro looked down at the receiver as premonition hummed in her chest, "I think these people need to stay with us."

"Good!" The sun came creeping into Reika's eyes, "You are learning so quickly! I can't say how please I am!"

"Huh!?"

"Not just anyone comes to stay with us, dear; although you are free to accept everyone or pick and choose. But it's very important that we listen for the ones who need us. Remember, we're here for them." Mrs. Nikkou took the phone with a smile and flipped open the reservation book. "Hello Ms. Tanaka. Yes, we are indeed wheelchair accessible. How long will you and Satako be staying with us?"

It took Chihiro a moment to realize she'd never asked the woman's name. Mrs. Nikkou probably knew it the moment she picked up the phone. Tearing out the blank pages up to today's date, flipping forward three more days, the old woman began taking notes.

Looking over her shoulder, Chihiro watched and learned.

After teaching her how to make reservations, Mrs. Nikkou pattered her on the hand and left her at the mercy of the ringing phone. After politely turning away scores of snooty, rude callers, Chihiro accepted five more reservations. Once the strange premonition told her she'd finished, she flipped through the appointment book and realized several things.

One: the Onsen was completely booked for the festival weekend.

Two: she'd booked the two rooms where the frogmen and the yuna slept.

Three: she was going to need the office for an office again soon.

Four: speaking of offices, she knew _nothing_ about book keeping.

Five: never mind accounting, where was she going to put all of the kami!?

Unplugging the phone to avoid any other phone calls, Chihiro wilted over the welcome station, dropping her face into her hands with a sigh. The first guests would be arriving in two days. She had to figure this out and quick!

"Have there been reservations?"

Starting bolt upright, Chihiro faced Suzume.

The house god was steadying himself on the doorframe leading to the guest wing, regarding the phone with a mixture of distrust and curiosity. She'd seen people look the same way at growly dogs! At once her chest tightened with worry. Although his hair had returned to inky black, he was still pale with fatigue and there were dark circles under his eyes. But for once he wasn't angry. It was strange. The fox was exuding peace: tired peace, but peace none-the-less.

Immediately her eyes went to his chest, searching for the horrible black burn. It was gone, replaced by the palest blue silk that shifted with eddying ripples like a pond reflecting the brightness of an empty blue sky. Chihiro couldn't help it. She was so relieved to see him well. Rushing over she greeted him much like Cinna greeted her. Throwing herself at his middle, she very gently hugged the kami.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

As usual he went bolt still. But Chihiro was shocked as after a moment he gentled, placing a hand on the crown of her head.

"Have care, child." Suzume winced. "I am delicate."

Was it just her imagination, or was he hugging her back? Perhaps he was just leaning on her because she offered more support than the wall. At once she was fretting.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you some matcha? Or pillows? Um… Do you like pillows?"

"Child... Child! Enough!" He sighed, wilting on her shoulder, "I need nothing."

"You should be resting, Suzume-sama."

Together they looked up. Covered in dust with an equally filthy mop and bucket tucked into the crook of her arm, Lin was frowning at them from the hall leading to the kitchen. Chihiro didn't miss the change in the way Lin addressed the fox spirit. Nor did she miss the pinch of worry in the burned woman's face.

"I cannot sleep." Suzume grimaced, "The dragon snores."

"Haku does not snore!" Chihiro sputtered defensively.

Lin snorted, fighting a smile that momentarily pulled her lips. Suzume's eyes went to her as if surprised she could laugh. And it took the burned woman a second to notice the little yuna at her feet. Like nosey little flowers, Hiko and Ginka peered around her legs, bobbing bows to Suzume before the one armed woman frowned them back down the hall.

"Go play. You've worked enough for one day."

With happy squeals the girls went scampering into the kitchen.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Nikkou muffled exclamation flitted down the hall.

Her laughter sounded distantly. And the fox's face lit up at the sound, sending color flooded his robes. The still surface of his kimono soaked through with blue, becoming the sky as fluffy clouds danced at the hem. His gold eyes seemed to look through the wall as if they could see through beam and board all the way to the kitchen. Chihiro barely caught the change in Lin as Suzume looked right through her. It happened so fast. The burned woman's face went blank for a moment as something flickered in her dark eyes. What was it? Chihiro didn't know. Because it disappeared as her face hardened.

"I will sit in the garden." Suzume stated evenly, still looking towards the kitchen.

However, he did not move from the archway nor did he let go. And it became clear to Chihiro after a moment that he needed help getting there and that he certainly wasn't going to outright admit that fact. At once Lin set down her mop and bucket, coming over wearing aneutral expression. Although she hesitated, and her brows drew together as she looked between the fox's pristine robes and her smudged and stained clothes.

"I'm filthy."

"It matters not." Suzume held out his arm, already bowed with fatigue. Lin fitted herself under his opposite shoulder, taking his weight from Chihiro.

"Are you sure you are well enough, Suzume-sama?"

"Woman…" At first he began with his usual irritation. But it faded, evening out. "If you call me anything but Suzume from this moment forward I will begin addressing you as O-Lin-sama."

Lin face blackened, "Don't you _dare_!"

"I owe you my life, O-Lin-sama." He was serious now, "It is only fitting."

"Shut up, Suzume."

The fox's lips twitched slyly, "It appears we have an accord."

Lin was still scowling as she carefully supported the God forward.

"Sen? Get the big cushion and the arm rest from the great room storage closet. Put them in the sun on the veranda."

Darting ahead of them, Chihiro gathering up the specified items only to shrink back against the wall as the cat shrieked gleefully from the kitchen.

" _TAG!"_

At once Cinna went tearing around the corner into the great room, launching over the table and out into the garden as giggling and shrieking, Hiko and Ginka followed shortly.

"No fair, auntie cat!" They cried in unison, spilling down the steps after the tattered creature, heedlessly knocking over a rake and a bucket of leaves on their way down.

" _Ha!"_ Cinna crowed distantly from beyond the back wall, _"Y'too slow, little pokes!"_

Chihiro pushed the sliders wider blinking at the bright sunlight spilling over the eves from the high sun in the clear blue sky. The clouds were gone. So was the rain. The garden was flooded with light, filled with dappled green and burgundy shade from the lacy maples that drowsed over the reflecting pond. Pink and whit lilies stirred from time to time as the carp in the murky green water nibbled at their edges. A couple of mushi buzzed the air around the garden's stone lantern, but then again they could have been dragonflies. Chihiro got the cushions in order by the railing at the dead end to the left of the steps just as Lin and Suzume came around the corner.

The fox's robes were white again and his hair had run with silver. Not sure what to do with herself, Chihiro retreated to the corner post as gently the burned woman eased the God onto the cushion. She would have crept by and left the fox to his sunbath, but she was kinda cornered.

"Is this alright?" Lin was still kneeling beside him.

"Yes. Much better."

As he leaned heavily on the arm rest the fox lifted his face to the sky and drew in a deep breath. Gold crept into his robes as his tense shoulders eased. Lin frowned out into the leaves scattered through the garden.

"I've told them a thousand times not to run in the house."

Coming down into the garden she tucked the rake under her arm, deftly wielding it one handed as she made short work of the leaves, scooping them back into the bucket with her bare hand. All this Suzume watched with confusion.

"Woman, why do you toil so? The house can take care of herself."

At once her face went blank. Lin leaned the rake against the porch railing with Yoshi's other tools, arranging them neatly as if stalling. But she was compelled to answer.

"This is my job."

"Your job?" He snorted as though she was being ridiculous, "Woman, you have no _job_ in this house."

"I _have_ to work!" Lin snapped back.

"Why?" Suzume's brows drew together as irritation thinned his lips to a frown, "You are not a servant. None of you are." He flicked a hand at the garden, "Yet you scurry about like drudges scrubbing floors and trimming hedges. Do you so enjoy mucking in the dirt?"

"What would you know about us, Suzume-dono!?" Lin spat back.

The fox flinched from the name as Lin angrily snatched up the bucket. And Chihiro shrank behind the post, feeling awful for eavesdropping. But it's not like she could go anywhere! The porch dead-ended behind her into solid wall and the deep end of the reflecting pond was on the other side of the railing. She was forced to listen as truth came spilling out of Lin against her will.

Kami, after all, could not lie.

"I may not be trapped at forsaken hole, but my name is still gone! I am still bound by the terms of my bargain! I _have_ to work!"

Suzume's robes went pale with shock, "How did you loose your name!?"

" _We_ didn't loose them! They were taken!" Lin gritted between her teeth, "You know magic well enough to know that the terms of a bargain remain until that which was taken is restored. (2) Yubaba took our names as part of a contract that compells us to work! And that fat witch is dead so we'll _never_ have our names back! We'll have to work for the _rest_ of our lives!"

In a fit of despair she stomped her foot, glaring at the ground.

"You ask me if I enjoy working?! The work is _all_ I have! Look at me! Ugly! Burned! Deformed! What else am I good for, eh!? _You_ of all people should understand my situation, _House_ _God!_ "

Lin hurled the word at him like the bath tile she'd chucked at Haku. But this time she hit her target because the fox jolted as Lin threw down the bucket, scattering the leaves she just raked up. As she stared at the leaves the anger on her face faded until the scar on her brow twisted with sorrow. But Lin started as Mrs. Nikkou called distantly.

"Shouting, shouting… So much shouting today! First the boys and now this! We can't have this when the guests come. It won't do."

Reika came shuffling into the great room with a nervous Natsumi following close in her shadow. Although the old women came up short as they saw the fox on the balcony.

"S-Suzume!" Reika gasped, "What on earth are you doing!?"

The fox jumped at his name, shrinking from her disapproval as if it wounded him.

Quickly Lin's face composed as her gaze shot between them. "He wanted to sit in the sun, Lady Nikkou."

Deftly the old woman's displeasure re-directed to her. "Did you bring him out here?"

"I did."

"What were you thinking?!" The old woman was angry. Frowning with worry, O-Natsumi retreated to the hall as she looked on with hesitation. "You have more sense that that!"

Lin bowed all too automatically. "I meant no harm."

"Reika." Suzume interrupted gently even as his troubled eyes never left the old woman, "I ask that you not speak to her like servant."

"You're still weak!" Mrs. Nikkou rounded on him with that terrifyingly fierce expression of hers. "She had no business taking you from the safety of the circle! What if you still carried a seed of evil!? You could have been _killed_!"

Shrinking, he held up his hands, "Please calm down, dear one!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little girl having a tantrum, fox!" She pointed the way, "Go back to the protected room!"

Finally a spark of defiance went through him, "I wish to sit in the sun."

Chihiro jumped as Mrs. Nikkou rounded on her, "Make him go at once!"

At once she gaped, trying to think of something to say, because Mrs. Nikkou was over-reacting more than just a bit. And Chihiro didn't like the way she was talking to Lin. Suzume was right. Reika was talking to Lin like she was a servant.

"I… um… Is it s-so awful that he's outside? I mean," Chihiro motioned at the sky vaguely, "It's so pretty."

Mrs. Nikkou threw up her hands in despair before she went storming back inside and out of sight. "Has everyone lost their senses!? _O-Inari-sama have mercy!_ "

As she went Suzume dropped his face into his hands as his robes soaked through with gray melancholy.

"C'mon, Sen." With controlled moments Lin re-gathered the leaves into the bucket, "We need to see to the burn pile."

Skirting past the silent God, glancing in it at the pale faced Natsumi, Chihiro hurried down the steps, chasing after the one-armed woman as she came up short at the back gate. After a second Chihiro realized why Lin was waiting; her hand was full.

Hastily she opened it for her.

Together they spilled out into the back fields.

* * *

Notes:

(1) A ryokan is a type of traditional Japanese inn dating from the Edo period (1603–1868), when they served travelers along Japan's highways. They typically feature tatami-matted rooms, communal baths, and other public areas where visitors may wear yukata and talk with the owner.

(2) Okay, so here's how I'm interpreting things with the name/contract issue. In the movie Yubaba took an oath to give a job to anyone who asks for one. Obviously she wouldn't have done so unless there was gain in it for her. A name is an incredibly powerful artifact, something that can be used to increase one's power. So in exchange for giving a job to anyone that asks, Yubaba takes that person's name as part of a contract that's really a bargain spell.

In bargain magic a person gives something up in exchange for something else, usually at an additional cost to the person entering into the agreement which prevents them from really getting what they want. This is what I'm calling the impossibility clause. The only way to truly win over the impossibility clause is to regain the thing that was taken; that way you still get to keep whatever was gained from the bargain, but you also get back what was lost.

For example, Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid gives up her voice to become human so she can court Eric. If he falls for her she gets to stay human. She has until the sun sets on the seventh day to do this, otherwise she become Ursula's property. The impossibility clause is Ursula gets to keep her voice, preventing her from telling Eric who she is. All the same, Ariel gets back her voice with the help of her friends and win's Eric's heart. Unfortunately this happens right after the sun sets, so she doesn't get to say human. But hey, at least it works out in the end.

For the kami who work at Yubaba's Bath House lost their homes. They don't have anywhere to go so they come looking for a home, which they get at a price. They can have a place to sleep and food to eat, but they have to work for it. They are forced to sign contract that binds them to the bath house where they must work for the rest of their lives. To seal this deal Yubaba takes their name as well, which she uses for her own personal gain. Even if a kami was to get back their contract, it only binds them to the location. Their still forced to work for Yubaba and do her bidding because the terms remain. As a result they are forced to work for the rest of their lives, or at least until they get their name back.

Sen remembers her name, which automatically frees her from Yubaba's control; hence she can run off and do other things while the Kami can't. But she can't leave until she has her contract back, which gets torn up at the very end.


	30. Chapter 30

Wordlessly Chihiro followed in Lin's wake.

As if she couldn't get away from the Onsen fast enough the burned woman loped forward on that ground-devouring stride of hers, passing under the carefully pruned ornamental trees out into the blazing sun. It was hideously humid beyond the sanctuary of the garden and Chihiro began sweating as they made their way across the hill that sloped away from the back of the Onsen. Lin looked at the distant corner of the fields the girls shrieked gleefully. You could barely hear them over the screaming cicadas.

Ginka and Hiko were singing the otokoyo song (1). Their sweet little voices carried across the rolling grass like a bird on the wing.

" _Donna ni tooku ni hanaretemo..."_

" _Donna ni kakuretemo..."_

" _Donna ni chiisaku shizukademo..."_

" _Kimi wo mitsuke dasu yo... kimi ni ai ni yuku yo!"_

As they crisscrossed paths cut through the waving rice a black tail followed in their shadow. Again they shrieked; shying from tickles as something darted among the tall stalks. The girls dove and shoved at the grass, trying in vain to find the hiding cat. And it took Chihiro a second to realize that Lin was smiling. All the anger and worry eased from her face as she watched the kami children. But still, knowing what she knew now, Chihiro had to ask.

"Did you mean it? When you said you _have_ to work?"

Lin flinched, flashing a sideways glance back at her as if she'd forgotten Chihiro was there. Abruptly she looked away.

"Yes."

A pinch of worry tightened Chihiro's chest, "What happens if you don't?"

"I don't know about the others because they had different contracts. All I know is the need to do _something_ starts vibrating in my bones until it feel like I'm gonna rattle apart! That's why I keep ordering them around." Lin tossed her head at the girls, "If I act like the boss, if I tell them to stop or to rest, then their obligations don't bother them."

Suddenly a lot of things made sense; the way Lin kept ordering everyone around; the way Yoshi and Little Green Frog never seemed to be able to leave the gardens alone; the way the yuna seemed obsessed with scrubbing floor. Aniyaku was the only one in the bunch who seemed to laze about; but then again, he had been more of a performer than a servant.

Chihiro frowned, "But what about you?"

Suddenly she was moving again, continuing along the path, "C'mon, Sen."

Around the corner from the barn the fields flattened out.

Here the frogmen were waiting, nervously ringing a wet pile of shredded clothes and bedding. Yoshi was holding a viciously sharp sickle, perched like a hawk as he never took his eyes off the sheets. Jester's cap all askew, Aniyaku was clutching a rake as though it was a teddy bear. Only Little Green Frog seemed unbothered by the innocuous heap of fabric. Back in his animal form, he was busy playing a game of tick-tack-toe with one of the squat stone guardians. The stone came alive for a moment, reaching out with dusty fingers that grated softly as it drew its mark in the dirt before grinning widely. The little frog peered down with a dour frown only to toss aside his stick, loosing again from the look of the many trampled scratches around his feet. More mossy statues ringed the pile, giving it a healthy berth, looking like they'd always been there.

"Lady Sen! Miss Lin!" Little Green Frog chirped with relief, "We're glad you're here!"

"Has there been any change?" Lin frowned at the pile, carefully tossing the leaves on top without getting too close. Hastily Chihiro remembered something O-Natsumi said: anything with blood on it had to be burned, just in case the seed of evil had found its way over through the Gods.

"No," Aniyaku gulped, still staring askance at the ruined clothes, "But I don't want to take any chances."

"Sen, tell the guardians they can go now."

"Huh?"

At once the stone statues turned, looking right at her with eerie stone eyes. They bowed in perfect unison. Chihiro came up short, gaping at them for a stupid moment before returning the gesture. Lin bowed as well in thanks for their services.

"It's okay," Chihiro stammered, "Y-you can go now."

Once again the granite stones bowed, this time fading into shadows as they rolled away into the tall grass, leaving spots of exposed soil as if they'd taken the sod with them.

"Get back frogmen." Lin waved them aside. Gladly the frogmen retreated from the pile, cowering behind the burned woman. "Go ahead and light it up, Sen."

"But it's all wet!" Frowning again Chihiro patted at her sleeves. "And I don't have the lighter!"

Lin stomped her foot impatiently, "You don't need matches, Sen."

"Huh?"

"You only need a source when you bring mortal fire into the spirit world," Aniyaku amended, still staring at the pile as if afraid the sheets might reach after him.

"Are you saying I can't just _make_ fire!?" She sputtered back, "That's _impossible_!"

"Nothing is impossible for a mind that is open." Everyone jumped and looked back at Mrs. Nikkou as the old woman came shuffling around the barn.

"H-h-hel-l-l-o L-lady N-Nikkkk-kkk-kou!" Yoshi stammered bashfully, hiding his menacing garden tools behind his back.

"Hello, dear," She flashed the quiet frogman a gentle smile. But her gray eyes were fixed on Lin as regret pinched her paper thin skin. "Forgive me for following, but I wanted to apologize."

Lin bowed that strange automatic bow of hers, "There is nothing to apologize for, Lady Nikkou."

"You're too polite." Reika bowed back, "I have no excuse for snapping at you. Again, I apologize for over-reacting. Suzume is very dear to me. I'm still rattled by seeing him so… weak."

Chihiro could tell Mrs. Nikkou was choosing her words carefully. She could see the panic in the old woman's eyes, as if speaking about how close the God had come to death frightened her beyond articulation. And the old woman's disquiet seemed to make Lin extremely uncomfortable, as if somehow it was her fault.

"It was my mistake." Her eyes remained fixed on the ground as her frown pulled at her scar, "I shouldn't have permitted him to leave the protected room."

"Oh-ho- _ho_! You don't permit Suzume to do anything, dear _. He_ permits _you_." A glint of mirth lightened the old woman's eyes, "I should warn you, I have never known a more stubborn God."

"I may not be a God, but I am stubborn," Lin's frown turned to a grimace, "I will make sure he rests."

"Goodness!" As if unsure what to say Reika laughed and pinked in the cheeks.

"She will, Lady Nikkou," Little Green Frog whispered conspiratorially. "Miss Lin can be really _scary_."

"Shut up!" Aniyaku hissed at the little creature, nervously eyeing Lin, "She can hear you, you fool!"

"Thank you, dear. I believe you," After patting Little Green Frog on the shoulder, Mrs. Nikkou's eyes lifted to fix on Chihiro expectantly, "Well?"

She jumped, stammering like Yoshi, "W-well what?"

"Go on." Her teacher motioned at the pile.

"That's impossible!" Chihiro almost wailed.

"Did you try?" Reika's pale eyes went knowing.

"N-no." Chihiro frowned, fidgeting with her obi, "What should I do?"

All at once the old woman's face went far away, as if seeing something she couldn't. And that wise look came creeping over her face.

"You've felt the start of it before, probably at the height of an emotional state. No doubt you felt it here," Mrs. Nikkou put a hand over her heart, "Start with a memory, anything to recall the sensation. Then use it to stoke up the fire here," she slid her hand down to her stomach, "And when you feel as if you can't contain it any longer, breathe it out. I promise it will come."

A memory? She came up short, trying to think of something that fit the old woman's description, absently toying with Haku's scale.

Only to jolt as she recall the night in the communal pool.

Instantly her heart clenched as she relived the hunger in Haku's frozen lips as he kissed her. And a licking bite of needing kindled in the pit of her gut as she remembered the smooth chilly skin of his stomach against the inside of her thighs. Pulling in a shuddering breath, Chihiro stoke the fire inside her with the memory of his hands on her face and hair until she was trembling with the strength of it! The ground beneath her feet suddenly felt eerily cold. And she kept her eyes clenched shut, because she could feel the fire pushing behind her eyelids. Heat seared through her veins, teeming beneath her skin as she became a furnace with glowing coals for blood.

"T-t-the g-ground's _smoking_!" Yoshi gasped.

" _Sen's_ smoking!" Aniyaku bit back fearfully.

"Good!" Mrs. Nikkou directed calmly. The fact that she was perfectly unafraid was probably the only thing keeping Chihiro from panicking, "Now let it out, dear. Quickly, before it burns you up!"

Finally opening her eyes, she stared at the pile, letting out the breath she had been holding. Smoke curled as a tongue of crackling white leapt from the top of the pile, spreading a blackening blight across the fabric as it spread hungrily. Breathing back at her like a living thing, the burn pile ignited as if doused in gasoline!

"Hold it steady, Chihiro." Mrs. Nikkou instructed firmly as the fire bowed towards them, reaching with hundreds of flickering arms, "Remember that it is yours. You own it. Make it obey!"

Following her instincts, Chihiro firmly planted her feet as if sinking into the ground. Reaching out her hand, she gripped the crackling tendrils that came curling out of her with every breath. Coiling them tightly around her fingers, she pulled, reining it in, willing the blaze to smolder within the boundary of her control, forcing it to eat the food they have provided but nothing else. Commanding living fire was surprisingly easy, reminding her somewhat of the only time she'd even ridden a horse except this time she was straddling something far more powerful.

By now nothing but ash and cinders remained in the circle of her influence. And it took Chihiro a second to see the kami. They ringed the fire at a safe distance, circling it slowly, staring at the ember solemnly as if in a trance. Drawn like moths to a flame even Cinna and the girls had been called away from their game. O-Natsumi appeared as well, trailing in with a dish towel in her hand. Only Suzume and Haku were missing, probably because they were too weak to heed the pull. And that strange creeping peace breathed from the mouth of the blaze. It eddied around the kami as they continued to pace, revealing the shadows flickering among them. Suddenly several unseen things had joined in their dance. Although the newcomers were vague impressions, somehow they were familiar.

At once Mrs. Nikkou was singing: low and droning like a priestess.

" _The life of a mortal... Burn it with the fire."_

" _The life of an insect... Throw it into the fire."_

" _The life of a God... So it becomes the fire."_

" _Ponder and you'll see... This world is dark."_

" _But the next is brighter... And this floating world is but a dream."_

" _Awake…! Awake…!"_ (2)

Letting out another long breath, Chihiro felt the fire fade from her insides. The visiting shades went with it, breaking away from the circle as they dissolved. As the last left the kami fell still, blinking uncertainly as if waking from a dream. Chihiro opened her hands, staring at the ash clenched inside her palms. Because the fire left her empty and bewildered as the cinders in the circle died. It took her a second to find her voice. Her throat had suddenly gone dry.

"W-what just happened?"

Mrs. Nikkou took her hands, gently brushing the ash from the scrapes left by the battle on the Cliffside. "The fire released the souls trapped by the last vestiges of the demon's hate."

"It did?" She was just as stunned as everyone else.

O-Natsumi was still staring at the ashes with such an expression of hope, "I couldn't bear to think about all our friends. I couldn't stand to think of them trapped forever inside that horrible _thin_ g! But they're free now, yes?"

"Yes." Reika nodded slowly, "Now they can be at peace."

"Thank you…" The elderly yuna choked into her kimono sleeve, bowing and bowing again and again. "Thank you so much!"

Slowly she sank to her knees. Hiko and Ginka sank beside her, burrowing into her lap as Yoshi came over and wrapped his reedy arms around the lot of them. Aniyaku dabbed at his eyes with his hat as Lin stared into burn pit. At least she did until Little Green Frog came over and hugged her knees snuffling tearfully. And the burned woman dropped her only hand to pat his head.

The bell in Chihiro's heat rang as something else went right in the world.

The kami needed this, needed the closure.

And she was more than glad to give it to them.

"Come along dear. Let them have this moment to themselves." Mrs. Nikkou took her hand, leading her like a child as they went back towards the Onsen, "Let's get you some sake."

"I don't like sake." She murmured quietly.

"Goodness! What a shame!"

Movement tore Chihiro's attention away from the kami. From her periphery she caught sight of Hidé and Amano. They were standing on the hillside by the tree line, watching them from afar, looking like they'd just come out of the forest. Shying from the intense scrutiny of their gaze, she stared at the ground as heat climbed up into her cheeks. Had they been watching the entire time? Probably; that was the only explanation she could find for the way they were looking at her. She'd seen people watch wolves from afar with similar expressions: bit of awe and a healthy dose of fear. Chihiro didn't like being looked at that way.

Bewildered by the magic still simmering inside her, Chihiro silently followed her teacher up the Onsen's back steps and into the kitchen. Reika installed her in the nook and summoned an empty kettle from a hook on the rafters with an absent flick of her hand. And as she stared at the table top, once again picking at the finger imprints left in the wood by Suzume, all her problems came rushing back.

Chihiro bent her face into her hands, "What am I going to do?! Where am I going to put all the kami?!"

"What do you mean, dear?" Reika paused on the opposite side of the table as she fished a bottle out of Cinna's secret stash of liquor.

"I booked _all_ the guest rooms!"

"That's wonderful!" Reika was elated, "Why ever are you upset, dear?"

"Because now the Yuna and the Frogmen don't have a place to stay!"

"Oh. Well then add more rooms, dear."

Mrs. Nikkou's simply reply bounced right of Chihiro head. She surface from her hands, staring blankly. "W-what!?"

"It's time we found your friends more suitable accommodations. After all, they're not guests anymore." Mrs. Nikkou gestured at the ceiling with a calm smile, "Remember this house will become whatever you need it to be."

Chihiro blinked, at once in awe, "H-how?"

"Well…" Reika cupped her chin as she considered that, "First you need to tell the house exactly what you want. The clearer a picture you can offer the easier it will be."

"Oh…" She started at the bell rang again, "Hang on a second."

Going upstairs, Chihiro quickly returned with her old sketch book and colored pencils from the _Spirited Away_ box. There were still drawings inside from when she was eleven, colorful looping scribbles of all kinds of kami, but mostly Haku. Flipping to a blank page, she spread her colored pencils out on the table, selecting a red-brown color that reminded her of the Onsen's maple floors. At once she began sketching and Mrs. Nikkou nattered at the stove.

Turning to her memory, Chihiro recalled that the Onsen was shaped like the kanji for mountain: yama. The long flat foot faced north at the parking lot while the three wings of the inn jutted south towards the ocean. To the east was the guest wing, to the west was the bath wing, and in the middle was the longest spoke, the central wing. This housed the many hidden storage closets, the great room, the kitchen and a small bathroom.

Scritch, scritch, scritch went her pencil as she outlined them all; drawing in bird-eyes-view like the architectural schematics she'd seen when her parents remodeled their house. Instantly frustrated by her inability to render two dimensions, because she couldn't figure out how to add the second floor! So Chihiro added an additional sketch off to the side so she could draw out the three rooms above the great room. Adding blue for the roofs and green for ponds and pools.

Pausing, Chihiro frowned at her drawing. "There's really no private spaces here except the second floor and the kitchen."

"People will be all over the place, dear. Upstairs and down. It's near impossible to have any privacy when we have guests."

Mrs. Nikkou brought over a tray and poured her a steaming cup of what certainly wasn't green tea. Chihiro sipped the sake, trying not to grimace. Although she couldn't help but notice Reika's eyes go wide as they fell on the drawing.

"Goodness! You could be an architect!"

Chihiro's face went hot at the praise and she ducked her head to hide it.

"It's just a scribble."

But Mrs. Nikkou's eyes were still wide as they went to the other drawing spilling out of her sketch book, "My dear, these are anything but scribbles."

Hastily shuffling the rest of the drawing at the back of the pad, Chihiro turned back to her work, trying to focus on the problem and not how much she was enjoying drawing. Because all of a sudden she wanted to draw kami again; and she had lots of subjects to choose from now.

"I… I think we need a new wing." Absently she chewed on the end of the colored pencil. "The Bath House had a space just for the workers hidden at the back lower levels. What if we add something like that behind the kitchen? Something just for us? Here, let me show you…"

Selecting a bright red pencil, Chihiro started drawing the new addition.

"The back door to the kitchen will still have a porch and stairs that go to the garden, but it'll also connect to a new covered hall. This will lead to the Kami Wing. It'll be two stories with a great room just for the kami so we can eat together without having to worry about being watched. That way the frogs don't have to keep up human guises all the time."

All this she explained as she continued to draw.

"We'll put a stair well with storage along the east side so we can have the west wall be all sliders like the mortal great hall. That way we can open the doors onto the back fields without having to worry about people looking in from the garden. Or maybe we'll put in a wall and another garden so we can make sure no one sees in. I think that's a better idea…"

Taking gray, green, and blue pencils Chihiro juggled them back and forth as she outlined a trellised wall topped with blue tiles just like the Bath House had along its fancy rooms. Inside the little garden she drew a reflecting pool, mossy stands of rocks, shady green and red lace maples and pretty pink and yellow flowered ornamentals. Yoshi and Little Green Frog were sure to like that.

"I figured I'd put the frogmen downstairs in rooms at the back of the hall. Oh, and we'll put in a bath back there too with two really big private soaking tubs. Upstairs will be rooms for the women with another smaller common area at the top of the stairs. Hiko and Ginka will probably want to share but Lin, O-Natsumi, and Cinna should have their own spaces. How about a couple balconies and a bridge on top of the covered hall? That way we can connect both of the second floors. "

"Oh… And for Haku." She stared at the drawing, "We'll need the office to stay an office if we're gonna be open for business again. He's so big a normal room just won't work. I don't want him to have to stay coiled up all the time. It can't be comfortable." Chihiro doodled in the margins, drawing smudgy little soot spirits as she frowned in thought, "Maybe the Kami Wing should have a third story?"

At once her pencil went back to the page, drawing a third level.

"He'd like that; being up high and out of the way. It won't need to be as big as the downstairs. One room with balconies on all four sides. And we'll leave the ceiling open to the rafters so he can sit up straight. And we'll top it off with a beautiful blue tile roof to match the rest of the Onsen. There! That looks right."

Triumphantly she shaded in blue only to come up short as she lifted her eyes from the drawing. Because Mrs. Nikkou was frowning; her pale eyes were sharp with worry as she looked at the floor plan.

Chihiro's heart sank, "Is this too much?"

"No. Its perfect. But it is a bit more than I had imagined, my dear." Her hesitancy faded into a smile as she continued looking at the drawing, "I think we can manage. Then we can have everything in order for our Gods and our guests."

"Ah! I forgot about Suzume!" Chihiro frowned down at the skematic, "What do you think he'd like?"

"Suzume?" Reika blinked before smiling into the back of her hands as her cheeks pinked, "My dear, that fox has never slept anywhere other than foot of my bed."

"Oh…" Chihiro came up short, "So he won't want his own room?"

"No." The God pronounced, "I do not."

Chihiro jumped then scrambled to catch the pencils she'd sent scattering across the table. Reika turned on the kami with a knowing frown.

"How long have you been eavesdropping, fox?"

Suzume pushed his way between the split curtains, "Long enough."

Irritation was plain on his handsome features as he moved with the slow kind of care recovering people often used. Chihiro was glad to see his robes were still soaked through with a kiss of yellow from the sun. But the color faded as the fox spirit looked over her shoulder down at the plans.

His gold eyes widened as his face went black, "That is beyond you, Reika!"

Instantly Mrs. Nikkou's expression hardened. Planting her hands on her hips she turned to face him with iron resolve.

"Perhaps. But it is not beyond her." Reika motioned to Chihiro, "She has enough magic inside her to make a whole new Onsen."

The god's scowl intensified, "She does not know how!"

"Hence I will show her." Reika crossed her arms, stubbornly staring him down. "I am her teacher and that is my right."

Suzume dropped his eyes, shying from the old woman's weighty gaze as his ebony brows knitted together. Quiet worry quickly replaced his anger. "You will get caught up, dear one… It is too risky!"

"Risky!?" Reika's voice cracked like thunder as she pointed right at him. And the fox started back from her finger, holding up his hands pleadingly, "You have the nerve to scold me when _you_ slip away under false pretenses to go _demon_ hunting!"

That familiar spark of guilty anger lit up his eyes, "In that I had no choice!"

"And you have no choice in this either!" Reika tossed a hand at the ceiling, "This is _her_ house, not mine! If she wants to make changes and I will not stop her!"

Chihiro fidgeted uncomfortably as they argued like an old couple, talking about her as if she wasn't there. It was beginning to get on her nerves. But she kept her mouth shut, because watching this side of them was more than revealing. Suzume was in love with Reika; that much was obvious even though she did not return his feelings. However the bristling anger Mrs. Nikkou turned on Suzume now did not appear to be happenstance. She frequently met his concern with disproportionate anger. Something was unresolved between these two, an old hurt that had long since been etched into their past.

It was yet another secret she had yet to uncover.

Gods, she was so sick of secrets.

Abruptly the fox rounded on her, giving Chihiro a fright, "Child, do not let her do this!"

"Why you scheming little…!" Mrs. Nikkou sputtered, going pale with fury, "Get out, Suzume!"

The fox flinched at his name but he remained. At once his gold eyes went desperate as they held Chihiro's. And she gaped at him at a loss for what to say.

" _OUT!"_ Reika thundered.

Loosing her temper, the old woman snatched up her sake cup and threw it at him. She missed. It shattered on the far wall as the God fled, disappearing into the hall. Gray in the face, Mrs. Nikkou sank onto the opposite bench. Chihiro's insides thrilled with panic as the old woman gripped her chest. At once she was on her feet.

"No!" Mrs. Nikkou's voice was more than commanding as she threw up a hand. Magic sang in the air, making Chihiro's knees fold as she dumped back into her seat, "I'm alright."

She wasn't so sure about that. Reika was still breathing heavily, but at least some color had flooded her face. Her teacher was absolutely red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, dear." She smoothed her apron awkwardly, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"W-why are you so mad at him?!" She hushed; although why she was whispering was beyond her. Chihiro wasn't frightened, she was confused!

"Because I'm _sick_ of his manipulations!" Reika gritted between her teeth, glaring at the broken bits of pottery on the floor, "He is a God, my dear, never forget that. He is exceedingly good at living among the mortal. But after all his years among us he _still_ does not understand the way we think and feel. He thinks he knows best. But let me assure you he is _often_ wrong!" Again her eyes flashed with anger and old hurt, "Remember that and don't be afraid to stand up to him when you're sure of it!"

Abruptly Mrs. Nikkou was on her feet

"Alright, dear! Let's ask the house to help us make your additions!"

"B-but Suzume said it was too risky…"

"It will be fine!" Reika waved off her worry, flashing a sunny smile that seemed forced.

As she pointed at the rug on the floor in the middle of the kitchen rolled up like a curtain on a spring only to inch away like a textile caterpillar, exposing a section of planking that was no doubt hidden under the rest of the tile. The wood looked ancient! There was a circle burned into the boards, inside of which was a six pointed. Each of the points was inscribed with the symbol of an element: earth, water, fire, air, metal, and wood. But the center was ominously empty, bald and pale as if worn down by hundreds of feet.

"This is the heart of the house. It is oldest part of the Onsen." Mrs. Nikkou explained, beckoning her forward, "Bring your drawing and stand in the middle."

Reluctantly coming forward, Chihiro stepped inside the mark, starting as the familiar bite of magic went curling up through her toes, sending a chilly shiver jittering up her spine. Chihiro began timidly as blood rushed into her cheeks. Utterly embarrassed she appealed to her teacher.

"Um… D-does she have a name?"

"She has had many names. I usually just call her Onsen. That's what she is after all. And calling her by her current name could be confusing; what with the way you call Nigihayami-san."

That's right.

The Onsen's current name was Hakuryo.

"Oh… That makes sense," Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, Chihiro fidgeted, not quite sure what to say, "H-hi… um… Miss Onsen? Will you… uh… help us make some changes?"

At once a curious sensation collected over her, making her shrink small. It felt like someone was politely looking over her shoulder, but as she glanced back no one was there!

"That's her," Reika was smiling into her hand again, no doubt deciphering the expression on Chihiro's face, "She likes you."

At once the bell in Chihiro's heart rang in answer to her question.

"I… I think she said yes!"

"Good! Then we can begin. Now picture what you want in your mind. That shouldn't be hard since you already have a brilliant imagination. Let's try and take care of a few things while we're at this. Try and remember all of the things that need fixing in the main house as well. And don't forget the ramp in the welcome station."

Carefully stepping into the center of the star, Mrs. Nikkou took hold of the opposite side of the drawing.

"Close your eyes, my dear. Keep the images clear in your mind," Reika's voice had gone compelling again. "Now let them out. Make them real!"

Chihiro complied, playing the pictures inside her head as if watching a brand new Miyazaki movie. She envisioned the inside of the Kami Wing as something similar to the inside of the Bath House. The walls between the sliders were golden polished panels painted with knotted branched of pine crowned in floating green clouds of needles. Red lacquered banisters and steps ribboned up into the second story which was violet and crimson with warmth and soft cushions. And the third floor floated over everything else, light and airy, blue and white like the clouds and the sky. Moving on she recalled all the little things Mrs. Nikkou had showed her, all the loose boards, missing roof tiles, and leaky pipes. Then she replaced them inside her mind with brand new fixtures, not forgetting to install a ramp in the main entrance.

"Good…" Mrs. Nikkou coached, "Can you feel it yet?"

Chihiro squeaked as the ground beneath her feet jolted. She certainly felt it! Something like a shock of electricity went humming through her body, spiraling through her arms and legs until it lodged inside her chest, making her bell hum sonorously as a mounting sense of anticipation build beneath her feet.

"Brace yourself!" Reika warned. "Here she comes!"

At once the bottom dropped out of her world and it felt like she'd gone hollow! And what felt like a torrent of water suddenly went rushing through her as a wind flooded the kitchen until she was drowning in magic. But it was coming from inside her, as if she'd somehow tapped back into the Spirit World.

Frightened now, Chihiro opened her eyes only to watch through the back window. A stone foundation literally burrowed out of the earth. Boards popped into being like popcorn, lifting up like hinged drawbridges as they fitted together, becoming the framing of the new wing. Like frost on a window, sliders melted into existence all along the covered porch that poured from the feet of the walls. A roof of blue tile dribbled like water over posts that sprouted like maple trees. And the light blot from the kitchen window as the building continued to grow, unfurling overhead like newly opened leaves.

At once the flow inside her ebbed, slowing until it cut off. They both snatched back their fingers as the drawing she'd made dissolved into ash like a bit of flash paper. Chihiro started again, backing out of the circle as the back door opened of its own volition. Her legs gave out and she sat down hard as exhaustion hit her like a physical blow. But it was a good kind of tired; the kind that came from hard work well done. And her curiosity couldn't keep her from scrambling upright and over to the back door.

"Obasama!" She gasped. " _Look!_ "

Gripping the frame, she stared up at the three story building out back.

There is was! Just like she'd seen inside her head!

Coming forward on shaky legs, Chihiro touched the brand new banister edging the back porch. It was real! Peering down the hall towards the front door of the Kami Wing, she gazed into the distance great room. She almost ran inside to see if all the little things she'd imagined were real as well, like the red paper lanterns, the pretty fusuma murals, and the soft plump purple cushions!

She would have run had Suzume's shout not jerked her back.

" _Reika!"_

Turning, she realized Mrs. Nikkou hadn't come with her.

Chihiro sprinted back into the kitchen.

The fox was spilled on the floor like a pile of snow, holding Reika in his arms with a pinched expression of grief. "Oh, _why_ did you do that, dear one? _Why_ did you defy me!?" He demanded hoarsely, "I warned you! I warned you, did I not!?"

Chihiro insides thrilled with terror as she caught sight of the old woman's face. A moment prior Reika had been teeming with vitality. But now… now she was pale, gray, and wan; looking as if somehow years had been drained away from her! Her heart chilled with fear as she was forced to remember Reika's serene admission: _I'm dying, dear… I have been for some time._

Chihiro gripped the edge of the doorway to keep from falling "S-she said it was okay!"

"She _lied_ to you!" Suzume snapped harshly, never taking his eyes from Mrs. Nikkou's gray face.

Reika's eyes stirred open and her lip drew into a thin sad smile, "Only to prove a point."

" _I do not understand you!"_ The fox bowed his head over her, choking on every word, "First you give me away! Then you leave me without any word on when you will return! And now you hurt yourself deliberately! Why are you punishing me, beloved? Do you still hate me so much?"

Chihiro flinched from the pain in his voice.

Reika hated Suzume? Why!? When!?

What could have possible happened to make her _hate_ Suzume!?

"I don't hate you… And I'm not punishing you."

"I beg to differ," Suzume muttered sullenly.

Reika sighed with weary frustration as she sat up, "You cannot keep me forever. You need to accept. The worlds need you far more than I do."

"And what of me!? Is there no mercy for me in this world to which you have _abandoned_ me!?" He appealed like a stubborn child, never taking his eyes from her, "Are my prayers worth so little?!"

"I did not abandon you! I _saved_ you from yourself!"

Mrs. Nikkou refused his help as she slowly climbed to her feet, supporting herself on the edge of the table. All the same, the fox hovered in her shadow, kneeling at her feet with his hands remaining just beyond touching her.

"But I cannot fathom a world without you, beloved!"

"You _must_ , you silly, silly thing!" She rounded on him with aggrieved intensity, "I will always love you, Suzume! But I will never love you the way you love me! No matter how long you keep me in this world, no amount of time will change that! _Just let me go!_ "

As if stunned, the fox fell perfectly still.

All the color fled from him until he was washed perfectly white.

In the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

Mrs. Nikkou stared for a long moment at the spot where the fox had knelt at her feet, and then as if every little movement pained her, the old woman sat down on the bench. Taking off her glasses, Reika rubbed her face with her hands before hiding for a moment.

"It doesn't matter where you go… Everywhere you hear people lamenting that the Gods have forgotten us. And why would the Gods even bother with us after what happened at Hiroshima and Nagasaki? The Gods didn't forget us. We _killed_ the Gods in our haste to kill each other! Now there are so few left our prayers go unheard and unanswered."

Mrs. Nikkou hushed, looking away into the distant past.

"I grew up surrounded by foxes. I thought the world was full of them, teeming with Gods! I thought everywhere was like Kumomi. It has taken me a lifetime to realize just how wrong I was!"

The old woman struggled to keep her voice as it thickened with sorrow.

"The war robbed us all. At first I was angry at him for not doing more. What could he do? He lost just as much as I did. So could I blame him for keeping me? Was it so wrong to let him cheat death for once? But after a while as I began to feel myself fade in spite of his prayers. And then I lost Manami and I realized how selfish I was being... Because if you hadn't come… if I continued to keep him for myself…" Here she hushed with horror, "Suzume would have died with me just as his family died with mine!

"The Onsen will endure, she has for centuries. But Suzume is the last kitsune in all of Izu! The world needs him to hear its prayers. He is yours now. Take care of him, because even Gods need tending. They need us as much as we need them."

Utterly spent, Reika thinned with exhaustion.

"I am so very tired. Would you please feed the kami tonight, dear? I'm going to go lay down for the evening." Bowed as if she carried the entire bath house on her shoulders the old woman shuffled for the hall.

Chihiro didn't get a chance to answer before her teacher disappeared.

She couldn't seem to find her voice.

And it took her a second to realize Lin was suddenly standing beside her.

Chihiro was still clinging to the door jamb, blocking the doorway. The burned woman was looking over her shoulder; face was twisted with a stunned understanding as she looked into the kitchen as if seeing everything that had transpired there. Seconds later a cry went up from the back of the house. Looking over her shoulder, Chihiro found Hidé and Amano pointing up at the Kami Wing like it was Godzilla.

"Where the _FUCK_ did _that_ come from!?" Amano almost shrieked. He and Hidé shrank into one another as the kami broke around them, coming forward to gape at the new addition to the Onsen.

"Whoa!" Little Green Frog laughed as he gaped overhead.

"S'beautiful!" Cinna cried, clambering up onto the fence and swishing her tail curiously as she peered over into the private garden.

"Where did it come from!?" Aniyaku leaning back so far he almost tipped over.

"L-l-l-l-ook!" Yoshi sighed dreamily as he hugged one of the lacy looking plants climbing the trellises, "P-pink 'n'n p-purple w-w-www-wisteria!"

"Can we go in!? Can we?! Can we?!" Hiko and Ginka shouted in perfect unison, jumping up and down at O-Natsumi's feet.

"Shhh!" The old yuna hushed with a glance at the Onsen, "Be quiet girls!"

Chihiro would've sat down in the doorway had Lin not caught her around the waist. And she vaguely waved at the front entrance as the burned woman held her upright.

"Go on in. It's yours. We made it for all of you."

* * *

Notes:

(1) A Japanese game just like hide-n-go-seek. The song they're singing is a traditional. I've heard it sung in lots of anime. In the Vision of Escaflowne movie it's the song Merle (the cat girl) sings it to the village children. Here's the translation:

"No matter how far you go..."

"No matter how much you hide..."

"No matter how small and quiet..."

"I will go and find you... will go and see you."

(2) This is the song is based on the hi-masturi (fire festival song) sung and performed in Kurosawa's movie _Hidden Fortress_. George Lucas points to the film as one of the strongest influences that lead him to create _Star Wars_. Cool, huh? Go rent it!


	31. Chapter 31

Amano waved as he roared by on his motorcycle, disappearing into the shadows that chased among the trees in the hot afternoon air. Chihiro waved back as he sped away, tossing the closed sign into the trunk of her car. She just pried it loose from the Onsen's entry gate. In a way ripping the bit of plastic loose had felt good. At least until she got back in the car. Buckling up in the driver's seat Chihiro turned on the blinker. It clicked away as the car hovered on the edge of the road. Beyond the gravel drive the highway was completely empty.

There wasn't any need to signal.

Nor was there any reason to hesitate.

So what was holding her back?

She had to go into town to pick up some groceries. Cinna asked for spaghetti and meatballs. Chihiro had promised her both quite some time ago. But what good was spaghetti sauce without noodles? You couldn't put tomato sauce on yaki soba noodles and that was all she had. Or maybe you could? It didn't matter, because she needed whatever it took to make meat balls. And garlic and French bread and… And? And she still had no clue how to make meat balls! Maybe there'd be a cook book at Nani's store? But what if they turned out awful?! What if the kami didn't like it? Who knew cooking could be so terrifying!?

"You can go… No one's coming."

Chihiro jumped as Hidé spoke up quietly.

He was looking out the opposite window.

Hidé asked if he could catch a ride home. He wasn't about to ride side-saddle behind Amano, especially without a helmet. Mrs. Nikkou would've probably turned them both into toads for that transgression. She was going into town so it made sense that he should come with her. But it hadn't occurred to her until now that meant being alone with him again.

He was sitting in the passenger seat, so quiet and still she almost forgot he was there. Because Chihiro knew he didn't want to go home. Could she blame him? The harbor belonged to his mother. Hidé's boat was named after her; _kaze no Sengen_ : Sengen's wind. And Chihiro couldn't help but image the windows were fogged with the goddess' fingerprints.

But staying at the Onsen wasn't helping either. Hidé and Amano refused to go into the new wing even after Chihiro went in first, beckoning and cajoling. But they wouldn't come. And Hidé given her that look again. The one she'd seen on his face from afar in the field. He looked at her the same way he looked at the Kami: unsure and a bit afraid. There it was again! She caught him stealing a confused look at her as they continued to idle. And he frowned as his eyes lifted to her hair.

"What?" Self consciously Chihiro put a hand to the kerchief, making sure it was in place.

"Your hair's brown again." Abruptly he looked away, "It was silver this morning."

"Oh… That must mean I'm normal again!"

She laughed jokingly only to come up short.

Because Hidé's frown had turned to a scowl.

Silence filled the cab, hiding under the soft rhythm of the turn signal.

Beneath it his intense disquiet pooled like cold water.

Until the entire car was full of it.

At this rate they were going to drown in it.

Something snapped inside, and the tires on the Miro peeled out as Chihiro punched the gas, kicking up gravel before they went tearing by the ancient wooden sign.

"What _t'hell_ , Chihiro!"

Hidé yelped, bracing one of his sandaled feet on the dashboard as he gripped the ceiling handle. His angry blue eyes flashed out the back window before they turned on her.

"You're going t'wrong way!"

"Lighten up, sour puss!" Chihiro stuck her tongue out at him just like she'd seen Cinna do to Lin. "M'not going the wrong way!"

The compass in her heart was pointing her the opposite way of town.

Ahead of her was a road she'd never before driven.

But it was a road to somewhere; the same one that'd lead her here.

And she was desperate to see it.

The fisherman flinched again as she hit the roof button. The top folded like an accordion and in came the rushing cool wind. Whatever Hidé'd been about to say cut off abruptly as she stomped the gas again, squealing with glee. Wow, the little car had kick! And her stomach floated giddily as they rocketed forward. She never drove like this usually and suddenly she understood by people liked fast cars. As the speedometer continued to rise all her cares and worries seemed to melt away, like somehow they couldn't keep up.

Overhead the sky had gone perfectly blue. A salt scented breeze blew at their backs as the tall trees of the older forest made vibrant emerald arches over the winding strip of road. The air cooled, thickening with moisture as the valley narrowed sharply, turning to a gorge as the mountains squeezed in on both sides.

Glancing over the railing, Chihiro looked far below and saw the river below where it broke in cascading falls of foaming white. Giant jagged fingers of wet black rock protruded from the distant ground, failing to catch the green ribbon of rushing white water that went winding between them.

At once it reminded her of Haku. She'd stolen a glance into the protected room before she left. He was boneless with heavy sleep, back in his dragon form, taking up both futons and the whole room. He'd gathered up the sakaki leaves and burrowed his nose into them as if he adored the smell. Sticks with little waxy green leaves were matted in his shaggy teal mane like he'd rolled in them.

And Suzume was right. He did snore, but only very softly.

Chihiro looked up as the roof of leaves grew higher and thinner, until there was only sky. They were riding the cliffs now, perched on a road carved out of the bare rock. And a sense of dizziness squeezed her head as they climbed higher and she had to look away from the edge of the road. Effervescent waterfalls threw themselves from the cliffs in their haste to join the river below. One arched right over their heads, surging off a mossy lip of rock that leaned out over the wet road. Hidé laughed out loud, sitting up in the seat as he pointed back at it.

He was leaning into the corners now, obviously enjoying himself. Chihiro flicked on the radio, instantly rewarded as a Beatles song blared over the speakers. It was the original. Immediately Hidé was singing in perfect English, throwing up his hands as if he could catch the wind.

" _Good_ day, _sun_ -shine! _Do-do-do!_ "

Cranking up the volume until she could barely hear the engine, he rounded on her with that goody lopsided grin of his. Chihiro's heart squeezed as the world went still for a moment. She stared as his eyes caught and held the sun, sparkling like sapphires.

"Sing!" Hidé all but commanded.

"I can't sing!" Chihiro shouted back.

"C'mon, boss, I _love_ this song!" He prodded her until she shrieked with laughter and they swerved dangerously, _"Sing!"_

Following along miserably, she threw herself into the _Do-do-do!_ Because it was the only bit she could pronounce, just like the _nah-nah's_ in that other Beatle's song. What was it? Something about Judy?

They ended in fits.

"I love the Beatles!" He crowed, wiping at his eyes.

"Me too!"

As soon as she got her iPod synched up Chihiro was _so_ buying the White Album. Because she didn't want the song to end; she wanted to keep singing. But another song popped on, one neither of them knew. But that was okay.

This was so wonderfully normal: driving fast, singing to the radio.

And she didn't want it to end.

"Tunnel." Abruptly Hidé tucked in his hands.

"Huh?"

Chihiro squeaked again as they rounded a head of land only to be swallowed into the gullet of a dark narrow tunnel. Startled, Chihiro let up on the accelerator as eerie amber lights flickered by overhead, blurring until they undulated like Suzume's foxfires. And her chest tightened as the weight of the rock pressed down on her heavier than speed could erode. A tense premonition gathered inside her chest, crushing away the good feelings she'd been feeling a moment prior. It scared the hell out of her. Stepping on the gas more than was probably prudent, the engine roared, hurtling the car forward until they burst back into the light.

And they were flying.

At least it felt like they were.

Vertigo spiraled through her insides as everything but the road dropped away. Unconsciously Chihiro slowed, because there was a bridge on the other side of the tunnel. It seemed to go on forever, spanning a huge gorge cut back into the hills, perching on spindly legs as it clambered over several lumps of distant stone. Gods, they must have been hundreds of feet up in the air! All she could was the ocean. The great cobalt blue stretched like a sheet of glass into what could have been eternity. Only the distant fluffy clouds hovering over the place were water became sky knew for sure where the horizon lay. Hidé was looking at them, and for the first time since she'd come back from the Spirit World a bit of peace seemed to touch him.

"Pull over." He pointed at a turn out marked _scenic_.

Well, duh…

Chihiro complied, switching off the engine as they parked. As the car silenced the voices of the waves whispered from the shoals below. Gulls screamed in the sky overhead. If only for a moment Chihiro thought she could feel the distant vibration of the waves beating on the rocks below. But Hidé wasn't looking at the sea anymore. And heat came rushing into her cheeks as he continued to stare. Suddenly the steering wheel became very interesting she noticed all kinds of things to avoid looking at him.

"I gave my boat to Amano."

 _"What!?"_ Chihiro didn't mean to yell. But it was kind of hard not to.

Hidé winced, ducking his head with an awkward grimace, "At least I _tried_ … The bastard wouldn' take it. He told me t'sleep on it."

"T-that's really nice of you… b-but why would you want to give away your boat!?"

She was just so very shocked. Hidé giving up his boat was like Haku giving up the sky! All it took was one look t the water to calm him down. As if reading her thoughts the fisherman looked away from the ocean, back at the road this time.

"Boat's no good to me now. M'done with the ocean."

"I…" It was her turn to stare at him, "I don't understand."

Hidé tossed a hand at the pull out.

"Kiri and I used to come out here when we were kids. She'd steal Grand-dad's bike and we'd pretend we were running away. She was going to be a rock star and I was gonna be an artist. We were gonna go all the way to Tokyo. She was going to make records and I was gonna do all her cover art." His face fell beneath the weight of his embarrassment, "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"I don't think it's stupid." Chihiro found herself once again overwhelmed by his honesty.

"Yeah, well… It never happened. We never seemed to make it past this spot. Y'know? I've lived my whole life on this chunk of rock and I've never been any further than this. That's why I'm leaving."

Chihiro wasn't surprised. Hidé eyes were so very far away, like he was seeing all the way around the tip of Izu to Tokyo. She was already cringing as his face hardened with that unwavering calm of his. Because she knew what was coming.

"Come with me."

It wasn't a question; probably because he already knew her answer.

"You know I can't." She whispered back.

He closed his eyes, hiding the hope that died there. "Then I'll stay."

"Hidé!" Chihiro answered back sharply; probably more sharply than she needed to because he jumped, "You don't have to stay! You can go any do whatever you want to do! I would love to go to Tokyo with you! I would love to take you to America and Europe! But I can't…"

Once again she remembered what Mrs. Nikkou told her about Suzume. He couldn't leave Kumomi. And of course there were the other Kami. It wasn't like she could just bring them too. Could they even leave Japan? At once Chihiro fell still beneath the weight of obligations that trapped her here.

"I can't leave them… They need me."

Hidé bowed his head, clenching his hands into fists in his lap.

"I _need_ you too, Chihiro," he murmured.

Chihiro was out of the car and on the verge of tears, pacing back and forth beside the rock banister that ran the length of the cliff.

"I didn't ask for this! It just happened, okay!?" She shouted at no one in particular, tossing her hands at the sky, "I had no idea what was waiting for me here when I got called me here! I didn't know Haku came with me when we first started going out! I didn't know he couldn't do the things we can!"

She kicked the barrier, wincing and sitting down on the stone wall favoring her foot before dropping her head into her hands.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me!? I've never had _anything_ like this! This isn't some stupid high school crush! Both of you _need_ me! What am I s'pposed to do, huh? I can't just choose! I can't say one of you is better than the other! _I can't!_ "

Chihiro tugged savagely on the scale around her neck, but it held eve as she pulled until the corn until it bit into her skin. It was magic after all. She didn't hear the car door open, and he didn't see Hidé until he was sitting beside her. It was so strange to be close to another human after being with the kami so long. He was positively radiating warmth. She'd almost forgotten what that felt like.

"I told you I don't care if you have to keep seeing him." He began gently, "I'm not a jealous man."

"I don't know if I can say the same for Haku." Chihiro muttered between her fingers as her cheeks caught fire, "He's being _too_ understanding about what happened… And I _know_ it's costing him! I can see it in him!"

Hidé hushed, "Nigihayami knows?"

"Yeah…" Pinching the bridge of her nose, she turned into the wind. "He heard everything we said in the kitchen."

"Shit..." Hidé gripped the wall until his knuckles paled, "Is he okay?"

Chihiro came up short, because the fisherman's concern for the dragon was more than genuine. And the surge of affection it brought on nearly strangled her heart.

"He's sadder than sad…" Chihiro choked on the memory of the God's anguish, "He loves me so much but he can't even _touch_ me! Can you even image what it's like for him? Knowing what we did an' knowing he'll never be able to have that?"

"Chihiro…" Hidé began softly, "I know _exactly_ how he feels."

"How can you say that?!" She spat back angrily, turning her back on him, "You can kiss me an'… an' do _everything_ he can't! How could you possibly know how he feels?"

Hidé was quiet for what felt like ages, and his calm reply was almost lost in a loud hiss of the distant waves.

"You love him… I would give _anythin'_ t'have that."

Stunned, Chihiro lapsed into silence.

Haku'd said pretty much the same thing in reverse.

And the truth of it struck her like a physical blow.

She loved Haku but he could only take half of what she offered. He may have her heart but her body was beyond him. And there were no difficulties with Hidé when it came to physical love. It'd only happened once, but sex with Hidé was incredible; incomparable to what she'd had with Karou. Even now she wanted more of it. But again, the love between them was incomplete, because she withheld from Hidé what she'd already given to Haku. Her heart was the only thing she could give the dragon.

Abruptly her body gave her brain the breaks.

A jolt went through Chihiro, turning her inside molten and her knees to rubber as Hidé's hands brushed her shoulders, whispering across her arms until his rough hands were gently curled around her elbows. His hot breath stirred the hair on her neck as he leaned against her.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" His husky voice was gentle with affection. And a hungry, needy stab clutched in the pit of her stomach as his lips moved against the soft skin on her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied through her teeth and Hidé knew it.

"Yes there is." He pressed, "Don't shut me out."

Letting out a long ragged breath, Chihiro considered giving into the sultry ache that compelled her to push Hidé over into the back seat of the Mira so they could screw each other silly beneath the naked sky

She had permission.

But permission didn't change the fact that it would still hurt Haku.

To give to one was to take from another.

It was so messed up she almost couldn't take it!

"M'not shutting you out." Chihiro breathed shakily, lying again.

"Sweetheart… Yes you are. You're miles away!"

She flinched from his dismay.

And Chihiro couldn't help but remember what Suzume said to Mrs. Nikkou: _And what of me? Are my prayers worth so little?_ What about what she wanted? What about what she needed? It was horrible and selfish, but it was a reality she had to face. Could she really be celibate for the rest of her life? Could she?

"Back at the boat you asked me if this was a one time thing. I… I think it has to be…" Oh, that hurt. It hurt so much she threw her hands at the road, desperate to say anything that would help, "Go to Tokyo! Get the hell out of here! Go be an artist! Be whatever you want!"

"Chihiro…"

She ignored him, on her feet and pacing again as she hugged herself against the pain each word cost her; because even as she pushed him away she didn't want him to go.

"Miyazaki-san would love you," She forced the cheer in her voice even as her throat tightened painfully, "I know people at Studio Ghibli. I… I might be able to get you an interview. I know he'd love to hear about Kumomi and all our Gods."

"Chihiro, I won't leave you!"

He almost shouted to get her attention, stopping her in her tracks with his too warm hands. And she stared at the blurring ground. Because one look in his eyes and she knew she'd crumble.

"I won't leave you. Not if you need me. Because everything I'm seeing right now tells me you do." He continued in a much gentler tone, "If I'm wrong then say so. Tell me an' I'm gone. Just say it."

She couldn't. She couldn't say it.

Because she did need him.

Haku loved her and she loved him. But he was a God and she wasn't. And there was only so much she could take of rain, wind, and sky. Sometimes all she wanted was something normal, something warm and human. Even though he was part God, Hidé was still human. And he of all people understood what it was like to be stuck half-way between.

"It's alright…" He murmured, obviously sensing the turmoil that was rattling her very bones. The fisherman wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin, "I understand… I do. And I'll be here. I'll be right here until you don't need me anymore."

"It's not fair to you…" Chihiro choked.

"I don't care." He breathed into her hair, "This is enough."

Trembling with restraint she absolutely hated, Chihiro pulled away. Going over to the car she climbed into the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles ached. Without a word he got back into the passenger seat. Starting the engine, pulling a u-turn onto the highway, Chihiro didn't realize they were back in Kumomi until she braked at the stoplight in town. And she jolted back into her seat as Hidé popped his safety belt, leaned over, and kissed her! Warm, wet, hungry and hard: it was everything a mortal kiss could be.

It left her breathless as without a word, he got out of the car.

Without a backward glance he disappeared around the corner.

And Chihiro sat at the light even through it had gone green.

Running on auto pilot, she turned the opposite direction and pulled down the street, totally oblivious to the people working on putting up green, blue, and white banners. She was blind to the flags announcing the upcoming festival. She didn't even see Officer Ikeda as he waved, pausing from stapling information posters announcing upcoming street closures to the telephone wire poles. More people waved, but she didn't see them.

As if asleep Chihiro parked out front of Nani's grocery store. She dropped her purse like a hot rock as it buzzed like a hornet's nest. Fishing out her brand new cell phone, she noted the Howl's Moving Castle lanyard. A little red Calcifer bobbed above an equally small moving castle; another gift from Lydia. Flipping open the display, she gawked.

 **100 messages - in box full.**

The display blinked spastically as if the cell was about to explode!

Throwing the phone she snatched up her purse, got a cart, and pushed through the double doors. Mu-zak accosted her from the speakers. And her heart sank like a stone. Because Nani wasn't at the register. A reedy young man with buck teeth and pimples was manning the counter instead. He all but disappeared beneath his apron he was so thin! Avoiding his shamelessly curious stare, Chihiro made a b-line for the back of the store.

She stood in front of the cold case, because it was still ridiculously hot, she stared in at tofu and soy milk. And it took her a moment to realize her sight was blurring. Gripping the cart handle, she dashed at the tears running down her cheeks. It felt like she was slowly unraveling. Like someone had picked out a loose thread from the fabric of her self control, walking away with it and unwinding her from the inside out.

"Can we have French fries!?"

Chihiro nearly started out of her skin as Kai called out hopefully.

"No." Amano shot back distantly. "And don't run!"

All the same Kai came tearing down the aisle, running right into her as his sneakers screeched and skidded on the tile floor. Her cart hit the edge of the cold cabinet as she caught him before he could fall. The kid went both beet red and pale as he gaped up at her. His black eye was almost gone. It was just a smudge of yellow now.

"Oh! It's you." He darted his gaze around, looking high and low as if scouting for ninjas. "Didja bring any kami? Is the dragon here? I'd love to see him again!"

His voice broke in several places, alternating low and high.

It was really cute.

"Goddamnit, Kai! I told you not to run!"

Amano strode around the corner like a black rain cloud only to come up short, paling to match his son.

"Dad, look who I found!" Kai pointed up at her. "Why's she's crying?"

"Get the rest of the stuff on the list." Amano held out a tattered dirty piece of papers, "Get some French fries too."

"But you said…?"

"I said get!" Amano scooted him down the aisle, _"Don't run!"_

"Okay, okay!" Kai griped from the next aisle over, "Sheesh…"

As the squeak of his sneakers departed, Amano turned back to her. His prior shock softened to confusion as he took in her state. Heat flooded Chihiro's face as she looked away

"You okay?"

"Yeah," hastily she wiped at her cheeks.

"You don' look okay. M'just sayin'."

With a gusty sigh Chihiro wilted against the cart, "I'm having a bad… well… a bad everything."

The broken nosed man was quiet for a moment as his hazel eyes went distant, "The job's too much sometimes. More 'n once Manami came home in tears."

Here Amano paused, grappling with something he finally relinquished. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, loitering casually to cover his disquiet.

"Hidé 'n' I took a walk after lunch. Went out t'the old shrine. On the way all of a sudden he stops at Sengen's gate an' gets all pale an' shaky. Then he tried to give me his boat! Said he didn' need it anymore!" Amano scowled at the tofu, "What's goin' on with him?! He said he's done w'the ocean! Like _hell_ he is! He's got _salt water_ for blood!"

Chihiro flinched and kept her mouth shut. Then she lied, finally understanding what Mrs. Nikkou meant when she said these were secrets she had to keep. You didn't just tell someone that their friend was half-god and struggling to stay human.

"He did just wake up. That's not the easiest thing to cope with, y'know?"

"Yeah…" Amano pulled out his Zippo, nervously flicking the lid open and closed. And Chihiro knew he wasn't thinking about Hidé anymore.

"She'll come back."

Surprise knocked the wind out of him. Dropping all pretenses, the broken nosed man went bright red as he stared at her like a deer caught by headlights.

"M' I that obvious?"

"Only when she's not looking."

At once he was vibrating with the panicked fear, "Does she know?"

"No. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Gods… It's impossible _not_ t'talk to you!" Amano threw a hand at her as he paced in a nervous circle, "Manami's been dead for five years. But she's still here." He put a hand on his chest as his face lined with grief, "I know it's not the same, but I get what it's like t'be torn 'tween lovin' two people but afraid of betrayin 'em both."

"Oh… I guess I'm kinda obvious too, huh?"

"I can read Hidé like a book… And the dragon's hard to miss."

Chihiro listened as Amano continued to fight with himself.

"Horrible, isn't it?" He gestured impatiently between his heart and head, "These bits keep arguing' back 'n' forth till they get sick of each other. An' it feel's like y'gonna get pulled in two. But neither can give up an answer so y'stuck livin' hell each an' every day."

"Yeah…" Her insides eased in solidarity, "You hit it on the head."

"I guess it makes sense. In a lot of ways they were sisters. Manami was only three years older. And when she was gone," He struggled here, loosing his calm for a moment, "Kiri was good to me, even after Hide and I got into it," Amano shrugged to hide his pain, "Like I said. Kiri's the only reason Kai's so good. Hell… She's the only reason m'still on my feet. She's t'one that got me a job at the docks in Matsuzaki after I fucked up working with Maboru." He was scowling again, just like he'd scowled at the peanut gallery at the Yamada's shop, "The Harbormaster always did have a thing for her… the lecherous shmuck!"

"Why haven't you... y'know… told her?"

"No good'll come of _that_!" Amano turned his scowl at the tofu again, as if somehow the soy had offended him. "She's still got a torch for Hidé."

Chihiro's insides tightened with dismay as she remembered the expression on Kiri's face as she barged into the galley. Abruptly she changed the subject. And Amano seemed more than happy to oblige her.

"Um… do they have pasta here?"

"Pasta?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know…" She circled her hand in the air vaguely, "Italian food?"

"I know what pasta is," He frowned back, "What kind d'you want?"

"Um… The thin kind?"

His lips twitched, "Nani only carries linguini. What're you tryin' to make?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"For Cinna?"

"Yeah! How'd you know!?"

"The cat loves the stuff." He grimaced, "Manami used t'make vats of it. She'd bring home the leftovers."

Chihiro hushed with hope, "Do you know how to make it?"

"Who do you think taught Manami?" Amano flashed a rare smile.

Kai returned shortly with a cart full of bachelor food and the kid wheeled around behind in a wide zigzagging trail as the broken nosed man walked her around the store showing her where everything was. Armed with jarred garlic, French bread still hot from the baking ladies, and stuff for a salad, they stocked up on linguine then moved on to sauces.

"The bottled stuff is crap," Amano turned his nose up at the jarred sauces labeled with pictures of fat men with moustaches and soufflé hats. "The real deal's easy to make quick if you know how to cheat. This is what you need."

He stopped her in front of the tiny wine selection, pointing out a bottle of western something or other. Whatever it was, it was red. Picking up a bottle he held it out to her. She took it hesitantly.

"Wine?"

"Yup." He put another bottle in her cart, "Put both into a big pot with everything else then let the booze cook out slow. You'll never get as good a taste from that shit." He waved back at the sauce aisle, musing now. "I think Obasma might still have oregano, thyme, an' rosemary growing out back. Dig through t'weeds an' see if you can find some. About a fist full of each. Jus' throw 'em in the pot and fish out t'sticks later."

Chihiro didn't have a clue what he was talking about! Orege-what?

But it was strange. A light went on in Amano as he talked about cooking. What's more, he talked her through the meat section, explaining how to make meatballs with such expertise she had to gawk at the ready-made food in their cart. He caught her looking and frowned.

"What?"

"S-sorry…" Her face went hot, "It's just you know so much about food and cooking… Dried ramen and chips don't make sense."

"This stuff is cheap," he shot back defensively. "If I want somethin' fancy I'll go pull it from t'harbor myself."

Thoroughly chastened, Chihiro shut her mouth.

"He don' cook for us no more like he did when mom was around," Kai whispered to her conspiratorially, "Mom said he should be a chef."

"Shut it, Kai..." Amano bit back mordantly, yanking the cart away from his son as he started for the front of the store.

"Well she did!" Kai hurried after him, "She said you cook better than anyone. Even Obasma."

Wow, that was a tall order!

"The Yamada's can barely make bread in this town an' that's only 'cause they serve booze!" He bit back at no one in particular, "The _last_ thing Kumomi needs is an Italian restaurant!"

Following behind them, Chihiro remained silent as they checked out. And her insides scrambled uncomfortably as Amano carefully counted out exact change to pay their bill. Only people with little to no money paid bills that way. Gathering up their bags, he made for the door without so much as a good-bye.

"T-thank you!" She called after them. "Come visit the Onsen any time!"

The broken nosed man paused, looking back at her with a conflicted expression. "Thanks... See you at the festival."

"By Ogino-san!" Kai waved, looking back repeatedly as they exited.

And as Chihiro turned back to the register clerk she came up short as the skinny teenager held out her book.

"Can-I-have-your-autography!" The words spilled out of him in a rush as he bowed, still holding out her book. Even the tops of the kid's hands were blushing.

"S-sure…"

She scrambled for the sharpie Kataama-san always insisted she carry.

So much for not being recognized.


	32. Chapter 32

The sky was beginning to go dark by the time Chihiro got home.

Peach touched the western horizon as the east went indigo.

Hauling the last of the groceries across the bridge to the welcome station, she sat down on the ledge, kicked off her sandals, and heaved a sigh. Because she was exhausted and still had to cook dinner! For once the great room was dark and quiet. So was the rest of the Onsen. But distantly she could hear the sound of laughter and music. Both rolled under the kitchen's split curtain like a cool draft, offering a bit of respite considering the heat crowding the inside of the inn.

Intuition, however, turned her back towards the guest wing. Creeping down the hall, she cracked the door to the protected room. The back sliders opened on the courtyard garden. Fireflies drifted over the koi pond as the miniatures trees drowsed in the dusk.

Haku was still inside.

She was struck by his beauty as she stood in the doorway, it unbalanced her all over again. He was wearing his mortal guise now, still stretched out in the sakaki pile. His silky hair was a blot of green ink against the tatami mats, face carved in smooth planes of alabaster. He held so perfectly still that he broke the spell of his own apparently humanity. Because the luminous green of his eyes cast shadows the thickening gloom as they turned to her.

Wordlessly closing the slider behind her, Chihiro picked her way through the dark. He opened his arms as she lay down beside him. Elated by the invitation, she ignored the bite of the brittle twigs, pillowing her cheek on his frozen chest. Her insides eased at the contact, and she tightened her hand on the front of his robe, half afraid he would pull away at any moment. But she was too giddy on the smell of rain to dwell on that.

And again she marveled as the chill emanating beneath her palm.

He was so very cold.

It was nice now because the night was oppressively humid.

But come winter time she'd been an ice cube beside him.

"How're you feeling?" She whispered.

"Focused." It was such a God-ish thing to say.

But he sounded it; sounded calm and in control again, not longer torn and anguished. And she was so very glad. It eased the tight not of sorrow and shame still sitting in the pit of her stomach. Haku's attention went to the courtyard as the voices of the kami carried out into the garden. Their laughter intensified. From the playful sounds of Cinna's shamisen, Aniyaku was playing the guessing game again.

She frowned, "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I was thinking." He gently removed her handkerchief, putting it aside so he could smooth her hair with his perfect hands.

"About what?"

"You."

Heat flooded her cheeks as she suddenly forgot how to talk. Haku covered her face with his frozen fingers, chuckling softly. It was a deep, rumbly sound that tickled her ribs, making her heart tighten with all kinds of wanting.

"You are so warm."

"I-it's called blushing." Chihiro stammered as she avoided looking, because his eyes were intently fixed on her face.

"The word does no justice," Haku hummed and she could hear the dragon inside his voice, "How wondrous that I may touch mortal fire."

As he stroked her cheek a wildfire broke out inside her. Drawing in a ragged breath, Chihiro found herself shaking with wanting as her hand spread out on chest. At once Haku went absolutely still, as if the blaze of what was raging inside her had suddenly jumped between them.

"I'm sorry!" She choked, "I'm so sorry! I can't help it!"

Chihiro tried to sit back, but his arms locked around her.

"Stay." He begged softly, just as she had in the common pool. And his quick chilly breath whispered over her face. "Just a moment longer."

Suddenly he didn't sound so focused anymore. Haku's face was so very close to hers. But she kept her eyes shut, refusing to look at him; because she could feel the tremor in his hands. And she had to be very careful, because her willpower was pretty well worn down at the moment. Luckily he saved her from herself. Taking back his arms, Haku sat up. Laying on the pokey leaves and branches, Chihiro hugged herself, trying not to feel the swallowing misery that filed her in his absence.

Would she ever get used to this?

Was it even possible?

"I heard talk of guests," Haku cleared his throat as his voice failed.

"Yeah," Chihiro gave in to small talk, anything to keep from feeling, "I s'ppose we're open for business again. I booked all six rooms for the Festival."

"You do not sound pleased."

"Let's just say I have reservations." She waited expectantly for a laugh, or a chuckle, anything. But Haku met the pun she was kind of proud of with his usual draconian silence. With a sigh she rolled over onto her back as she continued. "I'm worried about the kami having their own space; that's why we added the wing. I don't want them hiding all the time. "

"We will adapt. It is one of our strengths." Haku regarded the ceiling with that cryptic looks of his, "At least the Onsen is pleased; as you might say: she feels pretty again."

"You've always been pretty!" Chihiro addressed the house before stealing a glance at Haku, "Did you see your new room yet?"

He blinked, frowning down at her quizzically, "I have a new room?"

"Can I show you?"

Haku rose up with effortless grace, offering his hand as she got up. She kept it, pulling him behind her. Chihiro brought him up the front stairs, noticing that Mrs. Nikkou's door was still closed. And they passed the open door to the office.

"That's gonna be the office again, kay? Look, the hall keeps going."

It was so very, very strange to hook a right beside the door to her room. The brand new corridor jogged along the kitchen roof, offering a beautiful view of the red lanterns illuminating the kami garden, before opening up onto a set of stairs that went down to the kitchen porch or up to the third floor bridge.

"You're room's the third floor."

Explaining with hasty excitement, Chihiro hurried up the stairs. Haku followed in her shadow, taking in the changes without comment. The hot night air breathed inside a she opened the slider at the top of the stairs, creeping out onto the short bridge that connected the building. Sunset was just commencing and red lanterns flickered to life over her head as she crossed, trying not to look down. She realized quite abruptly that it was a long way down. Opening the slider on the opposite side, glancing briefly at the stairs to her left, Chihiro came forward and pushed open the sliders leading into the dragon's room.

It was just like she'd imagined.

To her it looked huge, but everything was dragon-sized, including the distant ceiling. It was almost cavernous, held up by a series of blue lacquered beams, crowned in rings of white lanterns that winked on as she climbed up off the wood floor onto the raised tatami mats. Big blue pillows piled everywhere, again dragon-sized for his comfort. But the best part of all was the paintings on the fusuma. These she'd created these just for him. Soft curling silver clouds and frothy green eddying rivers wound their way around the room, pouring across the inner sliding doors so clear and precise she could almost hear them whisper and gurgle! With a squeal, Chihiro jumped up and down and spun in a circle.

"I'm so happy! It's perfect! Look!" She pointed at the rafters, "You can sit up and stretch out. And you should be able to see the ocean from this high!"

Rushing to the opposite side of the room, Chihiro shoved open the two sets of sliders, only to come up short, because you could indeed see the ocean. The view was spectacular. Indigo domed overhead, spangled with stars that faded in a lacy band as they arced to the pale lemony-blue remnants of the sunset. A fat yellow moon was just beginning to rise. And peering into the night she could see the great swelling branches of the camphor tree and the spindly old cypresses lining the cliffs by the old village.

"You made all this?"

Something in Haku's voice made her turn. He was standing in open archway in a pool of lantern light.

"It was the Onsen really, and Mrs. Nikkou too."

"But this room," He lifted his eyes to the ceiling, finally sparing at glance back at the interior, "You dreamed this beauty into being… for me?"

Suddenly shy beneath his praise, Chihiro blushed again.

"I wanted you to feel at home."

Something in her words struck him physically. All at once he wasn't looking at the room or the view. A wind was rolling off him; bring with it the scent of rain. His jade eyes were fixed on her with such intensity she fell still, pressing back against the banister. Because he was looking at her with such an expression of desperate hope she didn't know what to think! Abruptly he dropped forward onto his knees as if praying. Utterly confused, Chihiro came over and sat beside him; because no God should ever have to kneel before a mortal.

"You okay?" Hugging her knees, she wished they were him.

"I… I am overwhelmed." Haku whispered, shaking his head helplessly, "You have returned everything I have lost: my name, my family, my home. And I have nothing to give you in return but words." He hushed with regret, "If I was human…"

Chihiro cut him off; because that was a road he shouldn't go down.

"I love you exactly as you are!"

"And I you…" He bowed his head again, "I love you as no God should."

Confused by his reply, Chihiro fell quiet as more laughter filtered up from below, followed by Aniyaku's comical victory song. The kami were probably starving by now. Wind eddied as Haku was on his feet, helping her up.

"I need to get dinner going."

He kept her hand until the last moment, "I will come down later."

"'Kay…" She glanced back from the entryway only to come up short. A great white dragon lay in coiled loops all through out the room, propped comfortably on the indigo pillows as he stared out at the night sky.

Crossing the bridge in a pool of crimson light.

Down the increasingly familiar flight of stairs.

Chihiro came up short on the landing.

Angry voices filtered from the kitchen. She could barely hear them over the song coming from the Kami's great room. O-Natsumi was singing beautifully, her rich mellow voice accompanied by the little yuna and Cinna's shamisen. Chihiro didn't hear the words; she was too busy trying to figure out why Suzume and Lin were arguing.

Peering around the edge of the doorframe, she found them in the middle of the room fighting over a broom. The fox looked far better than he had earlier, as if the argument had breathed some life into him. His hair was inky black once more, and his robe had gone red and orange with curling flames. The items from her shopping trip were neatly laid out on the kitchen table. And someone had folded the plastic bags into neat little squares!

Suzume had the broom haft in hand.

But Lin refused to give it up.

"Woman, your duty is done!" He growled in frustration. "The groceries have been carried in and sorted!"

"And there is broken glass everywhere!" Lin shot back furiously, nodding at corner where Mrs. Nikkou'd thrown a cup earlier.

"Clean later!" Suzume refused to budge.

"Let go, you stupid fox!" She yanked so hard she pulled him off balance.

The fox squared off his feet, pulling back with all his might as he commanded in that crackling voice, "You will go and join the others at once!"

The burned woman went stock still as if yanked to attention. Chihiro'd seen the fox do something similar when she ordered him to do something. But Lin remained fixed in place as if held by something else, something much stronger. And at once she began trembling violently, bowing as her face twisted with pain.

"I can't…!" She choked, clinging to the broom as if her life depended on it, "It hurts too much!"

Shock bleached Suzume's robes pale beneath the kitchen light. And he let go, watching Lin sweep up the shards. Lin didn't explain, instead she kneeled to scoot the pieces into the dustpan, which she deftly held in place with her foot.

Chihiro's insides scrambled uncomfortably. She felt bad for eavesdropping, but she kind of needed the kitchen. Although she was distracted from the dinner predicament by Lin's haggard state. She looked thinner than usual. Still, the burned woman kept working, forcing herself upright coming over to dump the pieces into the bin under the sink. Since the rest of the kitchen was clean, she came over to the table and started arranging the cans into orderly rows.

"Is there a temporary release?" Intuition flashed in the God's gold eyes, "Tell me!"

"Tell me I've worked enough for today." Lin gritted the truth between her clenched teeth.

"You have worked enough for today," He meant every word.

Oh. Chihiro would have to remember that.

Lin wavered like a spinning top loosing speed as she put down the can in her hand. But before Chihiro could start forward Suzume caught the one armed woman. He almost carried her to a seat in the nook, easing her against the backrest.

"You did not tell me the terms caused you pain." The fox began in the gentle tone he rarely used.

"It's not normally this bad." Lin dropped her face into her only hand.

"The others do not seem so afflicted." Suzume kept his hand on the back of the bench, blocking the way back to the kitchen as if ready to stop her should she jump up and begin cleaning again.

"That's because I tell them to stop. My contract is the oldest. I have the most authority."

Understanding flooded him, bringing a hint of sympathetic blue into his kimono, "I will gladly give you rest should you ever need it."

She fell still, stubbornly avoided his gaze, "Like I said… It's not normally this bad."

Lin went pink in the cheeks as the fox collected her scarred face into his hands. Gently tipping it back, he gazed into her wide eyes with genuine concern. More than startled, she shrank from his attention as Suzume continued quietly.

"I cannot undo the hurt you have endured... But I can return your name."

Lin started again as shock wiped her face clean. All kinds of difficult emotions went flitting through her dark eyes as she stared up at the fox. Unconsciously she leaned forward as the milling sentiments gathered, transforming into hope.

"Help the little ones first!" Grasping his sleeve as she whispered earnestly. "Help Hiko and Ginka!"

Suzume's face fell as he drew back, "I cannot help them yet."

"W-why not!?" She demanded furiously. Lin pulled on his arm, dragging him back to her, because she was absolutely livid. Uncertainty pinched his handsome features as she grabbed the front of his robe. Fearlessly getting right up in the face, Lin shook him. "Why me and not them!?"

Suzume threw up his hands, much like he did with Mrs. Nikkou, explaining quickly as his robes pinked.

"I pray to O-Inari-sama for all of you! I… I do not understand it! Perhaps it is because you saved my life, but there is a bond between us. I see you _far_ more clearly than the others. That is the _only_ reason I might help you now but not them. "

Struck by that truth, Lin sagged onto the bench, still holding onto his kimono. And she bowed her head until her face became lost in her hair. It was dark, so it took Chihiro a second to realize the burned woman's shoulders were shaking.

"They shouldn't have to live like this! Not now that Yubaba's dead. Not now that the demon's gone. Please…" She begged in no more than a whisper, "I'll give up anything the Gods demand."

Gold flooded his robes and strength radiated from the fox. Suddenly Chihiro understood what Mrs. Nikkou meant when she said the world needed Suzume. He was the avatar of O-Inari-sama. It was his purpose to hear the prayers of kami and humans then to call the Gods to answer them.

Suzume was a God who walked among mortals.

And she was a mortal who walked among Gods.

Between the two of them they bridged the worlds.

Chihiro had the feeling that she and the fox were learning from each other. The bell in her heart hummed with truth over that. Although what did she have to offer a God? She had no idea! She wasn't sure what she was learning from Suzume except how to cook and how not to piss him off. But her attention went back to the kitchen as the fox began speaking again.

"You have given more than enough already." Lin started as Suzume smoothed his hands over her hair, she visibly melted as his soothing voice calmed her with reassurance. "I promise you I will find a way to help them. But first let me help you."

Once again Lin hardened with resolve.

"No." She took back her hand, "I will not let them suffer alone!"

Suzume blinked rapidly.

And his kimono paled before angry blotches of red seared it's the hem.

" _Woman_ …!" He growled, whirling away to pace an angry circle before returning to kneel at her feet, reaching for her in utter frustration, "I… I do _not_ understand you!"

"What's not to understand!? They are my _family_!" The word struck Suzume dumb and Lin threw her hand at the kami wing before jabbed a finger into the fox's chest, "I will do whatever you ask. I will help you with whatever you need. But I will _work_ along side them until we _all_ can be free!"

The fox stared at her a long moment, as if once again seeing her for the first time.

"How I marvel at your strength," He murmured as if unsure of what he was saying, "I wish I was half so strong as you."

"Scars are ugly," She answered firmly, "But they are the strongest flesh."

Lin's pale face pinked, going pinker still as he caught her hand when she hesitantly took it back. Suzume returned it to his chest as the red in his robes tempered to swirling ribbon of gold and rose. And he murmurer in a voice that made Chihiro's insides go warm.

"There is _nothing_ ugly about you."

Paling now, Lin dropped her gaze, automatically taking back her hand to cover the scarred half of her face with her only hand. Suzume pushed her palm away, smoothing his hand over the burn as if proving it was beautiful. Lin's composure broke as she leaned into his touch. And her face twisted with what might have been pain.

Whoa…!

The bell in Chihiro's heart rang with knowing as she stared between them, just as it has when she watched Amano stare at Kiri.

"Is something wrong, Lady Sen?"

Chihiro jolted bolt upright, whirling to find O-Natsumi hesitating on the other end of the porch. From the look of the fading red lanterns, she'd just come from the kami wing. The stout little elderly yuna was dressed in her usual lavender yukata, gray hair bound up in a tight braid. The silver smudged of her pale brows drew together as she peered hesitantly over Chihiro's shoulder. And the kami's eerily large almond-shaped eyes glittered with worry.

Chihiro grabbed Natsumi, yanking her back as Lin burst out of the kitchen. She kicked up a wind in passing as she leapt off the porch, hitting the ground running. Gods she was fast! And at once the burned woman blurred into shadows, disappearing in seconds.

"Wait!" Suzume called anxiously.

He came up short on the porch as he almost ran into Chihiro.

"What happened?" Natsumi demanded as he skirted them, hesitating on the top steps, staring out into the night as if at a loss.

"I…" Suzume blinked before drawing himself up imperiously, "That is none of your concern."

Natsumi's continued to frown warningly, "Do not follow, Suzume-sama."

He ignored her, "I said this is none of your concern!"

"And I said leave her be!" O-Natsumi interjected sharply, bringing the God to a halt half way down the stairs. And the old yuna pinned him in place with a firm frown.

"Forgive my hard words, my Lord, but I have known Miss Lin for a very long time. She is a solitary kami, the only of her kind at the Bath House (1). And it is best to leave her be when she wishes to be alone."

Anger drew Suzume's face into hard lines as he opened his mouth to say something. But he relented, and his gold eyes pinched with dismay as they turned to the back fields.

Retreating into the kitchen, Chihiro flicked on the lights, blinking at the brightness of the electric bulbs as she stared at the nook, wondering what happened. But her attention turned to the food lying out on the table top. Tying on an indigo apron, Chihiro smoothed her hair before binding it up in a bun. Coming to stand on top of the rug in the middle of the kitchen, she took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

"W-will you help me, please?" She appealed to the Onsen timidly.

And she stared as the bell in her heart hummed in accord.

Reaching out, she looked at the cupboard where the pots and pans were located and beckoned a bit hesitantly, "Um… Big pot please?"

She shrank with a squeak as the pan in question bumped the door open and rattled its way free of its brethren. It fell still on the tiles as if waiting for further instruction.

"Uh… up on the stove… p-please?" She amended hastily.

Again she threw up her hands and scrambled aside with a strangled shriek, because the tub floated up off the floor like a feather, alighting on the range where it swiveled into place. Creeping by to the sink as if afraid of startling the pot, she spared a glance between the stove and the spigot. There was no way she could fill the pot and retun it to the range. It would be way too heavy. Turning the valve on, she watched the water swirl down the drain. With another deep breath she reached out for the humming tendrils, twining her fingers around them as Haku showed her. And gently she tugged, only succeeding in sending the spout of water careening around inside the sink. Pulling harder this time the jet arched up and out of the sink. Recoiling in shock she scrambled to catch it. But the snake of water wildly gyrated through the air only to loose steam and fall still as she yanked back her hands in a panic.

"Oh, no…" She hushed.

Chihiro hide under her arms as it rained in the kitchen! She shrieked as the deluge fell in sheets, soaking her through.

" _Child!_ " Suzume thundered from the back door.

Starting round, she found the fox standing in a puddle with his robes and inky hair plastered to his body. As he held out his dripping arms, crimson and black climbed up from the hem of his kimono as outrage flashed in his golden

" _What are you doing!?"_ He snarled ungraciously

"Um…" Chihiro squeaked as she backed into the stove, "Cooking?"

The fox looked overhead as a strange tinkling sound echoed through the kitchen. It sounded like a temple wind chime. But they had none to Chihiro's knowledge. And it took her a second to realize the Onsen was laughing.

"This is _not_ funny!" Suzume growled at the ceiling, showing a bit of tooth as he wiped back his hair

"Um… Here." Chihiro offered him a clean towel that had somehow managed to stay drying.

Yanking it from her fingers the fox shook himself like a wet dog. Mopping at his face and the wringing the water from his sodden sleeves and hair, he came to sit in the nook. Abruptly his face went black as his eyes went to the back door.

"What are you looking at!?"

Chihiro caught flashes of the cat and frogmen before they fled back to the kami wing. And she called after them apologetically as the back door flew shut. "Dinner's gonna be late!"

Timidly turning back to the fox, she motioned vaguely at the back door before pointing at the sink, "Um… You might wanna… I'm gonna try again."

"If you must," Suzume muttered with a lofty sniff, "This time begin with clear directions of where you want the water to go. Water is a fickle element. It will go any which way unless you are specific."

It took Chihiro a second to realize Suzume remained in the kitchen because he was trying to help her learn. That or he was afraid she might set fire to the house when it came to lighting the stove.

Turning on the spigot again, she came forward on to the sodden rug. It squished beneath her feet. And abruptly she realized she was going to have to mop. Water was everywhere: dripping off the counters, running from the cupboards, pooling on the floor. At least it wouldn't matter if she screwed up again. This time as she wound her fingers around the water, she very clearly looked at the pot before she pulled. And the jet leapt up out of the sink, cork-screwing through her fingers and the air before it landed right in the pot!

"I did it!" Chihiro laughed, clapping her hands.

"Don't let go!" Suzume cried in dismay as he stood, reaching far too late.

The water spun its way free of her control, dousing the kitchen like a sprinkler system. Coughing and sputtering, Chihiro rushed to the sink and shut off the valve.

" _ARGH!_ " Suzume choked on his own fury, "I _loathe_ being wet!"

The back door opened as a wind came eddying into the room. Haku stood in the doorway, already regarding the fox with cool dislike.

"Do not raise your voice to Chihiro."

" _You!"_ Suzume stabbed a finger as Haku as if all this was his fault, throwing the soaked towel at the dragon's feet, "Water is _not_ my element! _You_ teach her! Else we all might _drown_!"

With that the God stormed out of the kitchen the opposite way, leaving watery paw prints in his wake instead of foot steps. Haku looked around the kitchen, unperturbed by the flood.

"S-sorry…" She murmured helplessly, wiping a hand over her face, "I'm still learning."

"It is only water, Chihiro."

Gliding forward as if skating on top of the water, Haku planted his foot in the biggest puddle and blew between his pinched fingers. Chihiro squeaked as a frosty wind blasted around the room, billowing her hair and clothes so violent she had to clutch at her obi to keep it from being torn off! Cupboards flew open and closed as anything that wasn't nailed down whirled around her in the miniature cyclone. Cans of tomato past and bundles of dried herbs gyrated and circled at dizzying speeds! But the gale calmed into a placid breeze, returning everything to its rightful place.

Abruptly Chihiro realized she was dry.

So was the rest of the kitchen for that matter.

Gracefully Haku side stepped, letting the wind exit as it carried the water with it. And he motioned to the sink as he came to sit at the kitchen table, "Try again."

Dinner wasn't a complete loss.

She managed to fill the pot and light the stove using magic. But the chopping and the actual cooking she did by hand. Something about the flying knives Mrs. Nikkou directed about gave Chihiro the chills.

She only kind of sorta burned the onions, but they were supposed to be caramelized anyways. But everything smelled good. It tasted good too. The noodles were sticky but they weren't crunchy either. She did manage to fly the pot of spaghetti and meatballs, the bowl of salad, and the tray of bred all the way into the kami wing. But that was Haku's assistance. With gracefully flicks of his hands he kept her wayward fleet together whenever a bowl or tray got blown off course.

And she must have done something right, because as she came into the kami's great room they applauded. Aniyaku waved about his glittering fans, dancing in front of her as Cinna played a jaunty march on her shamisen. And the Gods bowed to the trays of food as they soared over onto the table. Sake, plum wine, bowls and silverware were already laid out thanks to the yuna, so everyone tucked into the cushions at the table. As everyone got situated, Chihiro took the offering bowl from the kamidana at the rear of the room, filling it with noodles and planting a great big meatball on top.

"Thank you," Chihiro whispered to the Onsen as she sat it on the shelf.

Turning she found Suzume sitting at the table. He was dry and composed, wearing a robe of pearlescent yellow to match the moon outside. But he wasn't occupying his usual place of honor; instead he took the seat just to the left. Haku sat opposite him and the dragon spared a curious glance around the room. The rest of the kami were seated around the rest of the table. Chihiro didn't miss Lin as she came in from the garden and sat at the very end beside O-Natsumi-san. Suzume didn't miss her either. His gold eyes lingered even if she didn't look up.

Mrs. Nikkou was the only one missing, but she was still asleep.

And it took Chihiro a moment to realize everyone was staring at her.

Brazenly Cinna peered around Yoshi, flicking her tail back and forth, "Y'gonna sit down so's we cun eat, kiddo?"

Chihiro stared down at the place of honor, realizing it was meant for her. Sitting awkwardly, she bowed to her spirit family.

"Itaidakemasu." She mumbled shyly.

" _Itaidakemasu!_ " The Gods cheered back.

* * *

(1) According to the research I've done on Lin's character, she is actually a transformed Sable, which is a relative of the weasel family. If you remember from the chapter where she first appears, her kami mask is carved into a sable face. Wild sables are now extinct in Japan, having been hunted to exhaustion for their pelts. Lin no doubt made her way to Yubaba's bath house after finding herself to be one of the last Sables. Here we find another subtle environmentalist theme hidden inside Miyazaki's film.


	33. Chapter 33

Perhaps it was diner; perhaps it was her new digs; no matter what the cause Cinna was in an exceptionally good mood. After practically licking the pot clean and surfacing covered in red sauce, grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat, Cinna hauled an enormous bottle of sake from under the table like a magician pulling a rabbit from a hat.

"Wow!" Little Green peered under the table as if seeking the hidden store of alcohol, "How'd y'do that!?"

"Magic!" Cinna winked at him as she pried the cork free with a thick yellow claw. _Pop!_ Pretty lacquered cups materialized from nowhere, scrambling like little black beetles, barely catching the sake as she poured.

Suddenly Haku was nowhere to be found. One moment he was there, the next gone! Blinking rapidly Chihiro glanced about and noticed Suzume was missing as well.

"Traitors…" She muttered under her breath, frowning in dismay at the very, _very_ big bottle. Although it was probably a crime against Japan, Chihiro did not like sake; nor did she like being drunk. Both of those things were on order judging from the wicked glint in Cinna's red eyes.

"Gather 'round! We's gonna has ourselves ah game! You too, Yoshi." The reedy fellow went bright red as the cat patted the cushion beside her.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am." He sat obediently as she put a cup in front of him.

Natsumi's eyes were all smiles as she shooed Hiko and Ginka out in the garden. "Go outside girls. It's a lovely night."

"Can't we play too?" They wheedled in perfect unison.

The old yuna, however, was not moved. "Maybe when you're older."

Hiko pointed at Little Green, "But Uncle frog gave us some plum drink!"

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad." Ginka chimed in.

Little Green shrank with an audible gulp, almost disappearing under the lip of the table as Lin turned a heavily disapproving frown on him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, frogman."

"Oi! Cut 'im some slack," Almost protectively Cinna interjected a cup between the burned woman and the little kami as she her tail flicked back and forth. "Wuz t'held 'em sleep."

The women stared at each other for a tense moment, then Lin's mood lightening even if her frown remained. Chihiro was shocked as the one armed woman accepted the cup.

"You heard O-Natsumi." Lin pronounced evenly.

"Awww... We never get to have any fun!" The little yuna whined as they skulked down the porch steps. But their complaints quickly dried up as they caught sight of the lights floating over the fields.

"Look! _Fireflies!_ "

A rare smile pricked at Lin's lips as their squeals faded.

"What are we playing?" Aniyaku's wide smirk stretched his entire face and the fellow was rubbing his hands greedily as if already anticipating winning. But the former foreman frog's smile fell as Cinna's grin grew wider than his, showing all her sharp yellow teeth like she knew something he didn't.

"Ro-sham-bo." The cat pushed a cup towards him, "Looser's gotta take a drink an' sing ah song. Loose three times an' y'gotta dance."

Setting aside the bottle, the cat pulled her shamisen from under the table, making both Little Green and Yoshi look beneath. They frowned at each other in abject confusion as they found nothing but their own feet.

"Y'go first, kiddo. S'an honor y'deserve."

Chihiro jumped violently as Cinna slapped the table top. As if startled, one of the cups went skittering across the polished wood surface. She snatched up her hands as it screeched to a halt in front of her, almost sloshing free its contents right into her lap.

"B-but… I don't sing." Chihiro protested.

"Sure y'do! Everybody sings," Cinna coaxed as she deftly tuned her instrument in spite of the enormous bottle tucked under her arm. And her crimson gaze went sly as they cast in her direction, "Tha' don' mean y'do it well."

Aniyaku laughed outright. Even O-Natsumi hid a smile behind her hand. As if in response to the kami's merriment, the lanterns guttered into rosy hues, filling the room with the appropriate mood. But something in Cinna's grin made Chihiro nervous. Apparently Lin shared her sentiment and she flashed the cat her usually dour frown.

"I'll play you first, Sen. I don't cheat."

" _Oi!"_ Cinna struck a sour note as her tail puffed up like a bottle brush, "Aye don' cheat nether!"

Lin ignored her, putting down her cup, "Ready?"

"Uh… Sure."

They shook their hands in unison as Lin chanted.

"One. Two. Three. _Shoot!_ "

Lin kept her fist clenched: rock.

But Chihiro threw out her flattened palm: paper.

"Ah!" Lin actually laughed, "You win!"

"Yay!" Cinna strummed her shamisen, calling them all to attention as she hoisted the sake bottle, "Chihiro wins!"

At once Lin knocked back her cup. Now pink in the cheeks and fighting a smile, she slammed it back onto the table as the other kami cheered.

" _KAMPAI!"_

"Fun's n'so bad, eh sour puss?" Cinna needled knowingly as she refilled her cup, "Now y'gotta earn tha' drink. Sing!"

"I heard you the first time, cat!" The burned woman snapped back.

Running a hand over her face, at once Lin went distant. Her dark eyes searched the garden as if trying to remember something. It was then Chihiro noticed the old yuna wasn't smiling anymore. If anything Natsumi looked worried. She opened her mouth to say something but never got a chance; because Lin took a deep breath and began to sing. The sound of her voice struck the room like a ringing bell (1). High and clear, it sent chills up Chihiro's arms. Stunned, the kami lapsed into silence.

" _This thing called sorrow has no color…_

" _Yet it seeps into my heart, staining it with loneliness..._

" _But through the darkest night I hear your golden song…_

Chihiro stared. She had never heard anything so beautiful. The only thing that came close was Suzume's flute. Movement on the porch distracted Chihiro and it took her a moment to see the fox. Apparently he hadn't gone far. The God all but blended into the darkness on the porch thanks to his firefly robe. But it was impossible to hide his eyes. They were reflective pricks of light, mirrors in the dark. And they fixed with intensity on Lin as she continued to sing.

" _Sing! Sing, and within me bloom tangled blossoms!"_

" _Until I am bursting at my seams with joy!"_

" _Like a plum blushing in mid-winter, you sing me to life!"_

Abruptly Lin stopped, leaving them all in a lurch wanting more.

"There. I sang. Happy now!?" She bit at no one in particular.

For once Cinna had no snappy come back. Looking shocked and thoroughly chastened, she chewed on a claw as the burned woman turned to Aniyaku with a competitive scowl.

"Alright, frogman, you're next!"

Here Suzume withdrew, dissolving into the shadows, heading for the main house. And the bell in Chihiro's chest urged her to follow. As Aniyaku argued with Lin over who should go next instead of him, Chihiro somehow managed to slip away from the drinking contest, sneaking out onto the walkway, skirting the edge of the kami's great room. But her ninja skills failed and she nearly jumped out of her skin as Aniyaku lost to Lin.

 _"KAMPAI!"_

The frogman's booming cheer chased her across the covered walkway all the way into the kitchen. The kami's boisterous singing and the uncontrollable laughter it inspired grew muffled as she shut the slider behind her. Letting out a gusty breath, she leaned against the wall, enjoying the quiet. But the lightness in her heart went cold and tight as she listened to the silence in the rest of the Onsen.

Not a sound came from the upstairs.

How long had it been since Mrs. Nikkou had gone to lie down? She had to be hungry by now. Chihiro went over to the stove and put together a tray for Mrs. Nikkou. She didn't realize Suzume was standing beside her until she turned to the stairs with her teacher's diner in hand.

Letting out a startled squeak Chihiro almost dropped the tray!

Actually she did drop the tray.

But the fox threw up a hand, halting the pasta, bread, and salad mid-air as they tumbled in their haste to meet up with the floor. The God plucked up the platter, returning fare to bowls as if summoning birds to roost. Chihiro gaped as Suzume moved with all the deft grace of something un-human, something cut from the cloth entirely not of this world. Magic hummed in the tips of her fingers, vibrating beneath her feet. Eventually, however, she remembered to be annoyed.

"Don't sneak up on me, okay?!" Chihiro hushed, stamping her foot.

Suzume sniffed as an equally irritated crease formed between his elegant brows, "I doubt you would have heard me over _that_."

As if in riposte to his comment, more bawdy laughter echoed loudly from the kami's great room. Sounds like Aniyaku lost again. And Chihiro flashed a worried glance around the fox at the kitchen stairs.

"Did they wake up Mrs. Nikkou?"

"No," His gold eyes softened as the followed hers, "She has been awake for some time."

Chihiro blinked, "W-why didn't she come down?"

A crack formed in the God's cool demeanor. Before she could see what was behind it Suzume turned towards the hall with the tray still in hand

"I will bring this to Reika."

Avoiding her question and the truth he would have to give, the fox melted up the steps into the hall, the trailing his indigo robe behind him like a slice of night sky. And Chihiro's heart sank as the God retreated. Worry tightened around it until her stomach was a frozen knot. Preoccupied, Chihiro went back to the sink, picking up the dishtowel as she reached for the soap.

"Don't even think about it, Sen."

" _Eeek!"_ Chihiro whirled to face Lin as she appeared at the back door. "No more sneaking up on me!"

She threw the towel at her friend just before noticing her state. Where once the burned woman had been pink cheeked; now she was quite pale. Her dark eyes were severe with unfathomable emotions as they fixed on the kitchen stairs. And the slender kami hesitated on the threshold; looking ready to bolt at any moment should Suzume come back into the kitchen. At once Lin's strange expression disappeared. Unperturbed by Chihiro's outburst, the burned woman caught the towel and flipped it over her armless shoulder.

"I'll do the dishes." In two long strides she interjected herself at the sink, scooting Chihiro aside with a bump of her hip.

"B-but…?" Chihiro stammered, suddenly off kilter in many ways.

"No buts," Lin was soaping the scrubber, "This is my job."

Maybe it was because she was still worried about how tired and hopeless Lin looked earlier that evening when compelled to clean. One way or the other, the firm words just popped out.

"Lin, you've worked enough for today."

At once her friend went perfectly still, standing bolt upright as if she'd been shocked. Lin didn't turn, didn't look. Her voice failed. She had to clear her throat to continue.

"You… You were listening?"

"S-sorry… It's kinda hard not to hear things in this house," Chihiro fretted with the edge of her indigo apron.

"How much did you hear?" Lin put down the sponge, suddenly gripping the edge of the sink as if her life depended on it.

"N-not much," Chihiro's face went volcanic as she bent the truth; "You and Suzume were fighting over the broom."

Lin snorted, "That stupid fox."

Straightening her shoulders as if throwing off whatever was bothering her; at once she went to work on the dishes. Before Chihiro could ask why she ran out of the kitchen earlier, the burned woman jerked her head at the back door.

"Go. He's waiting for you."

Chihiro blinked. "Who's waiting for me?"

"Who do you think!?" Lin bit back, turning on the spigot full force and attacking the biggest pot as steam plumed around her narrow shoulders.

Shrinking from her sudden foul temper, Chihiro retreated onto the porch.

She caught sight of Haku almost immediately.

He was hard to miss.

The back fields were drenched with blue night, milling with shadows cast by the fat yellow moon shining high overhead. Sparse fluffy clouds raced by just barely above the treetops, casting dark blots of shadow as they hurried on their way. Standing from where he had crouched among the waving grasses, Haku held out his perfect beautiful hands to Hiko and Ginka. They were carefully cupped, full of glowing light as if he held a miniature moon. Full of awe, the little Yuna clambered close, peered between his fingers. The girls let out cries of glee as the light took flight, shattering into hundreds of glowing points as they circled around Haku, lifting on a gentle breeze.

At once the bell in Chihiro's heart hummed

Because they weren't fireflies: they were mushi.

Seeing them brought on in Chihiro an overwhelming surge of happiness. The fragile beings had all but disappeared when the Forgotten rampaged. But now they returned. It was a small thing, but visible proof that something else had gone right with the world. And she really needed that right now: proof that good things still lived. More lifted from the grass to join their brethren, forming a tributary of iridescent light that crisscrossed a long path through the reeds. They headed for the woods, growing strong and brighter as they did. Giggling and calling out to the little spirits, Hiko and Ginka chased them, stirring up more and more as they scampered about on muddy bare feet.

Even though she hadn't made a sound, Haku turned just as one of the clouds passed. Moonlight flooded the field sending a shadow billowing out behind Haku. The ghost of a dragon coiled around him, showing the truth of what her eyes couldn't see. Once again the bell in her heart rang out loud as if it had been struck, bringing her to stillness. Because the moment he saw her that desperate look of hope brought jade fire into his eyes. A powerful gust of wind hit her face, making her flinch and squint as her eyes watered. As it cleared Chihiro started back. Because Haku was right in front of her and the intensity of his gaze was stunning.

At once her face was on fire. "W-whatcha doin'?"

Idle talk was a very human defense mechanism, one that seemed to annoy the other kami. But not Haku; he never seemed to mind her questions.

"Thinking."

He was doing a lot of that recently.

And his eyes never left her face, making her even more nervous.

"'B-bout what?" She stammered shyly.

His sea green eyes finally shifted to the kami wing. It was as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders, leaving her giddy. Apparently Aniyaku had lost a third time because the Gods were roaring with laughter. Their voices filtered from afar mingling with the distant giggling of the little yuna. A faint smile glided across Haku's lips, lightening his gaze until it was radiant with happiness.

"I have been considering how to thank you."

The expression remained as his attention came back to her, turning Chihiro's knees weak with giddiness. At once he held out his hand as another electrifying gust wind went eddying around them, sending the fields shuddering and whispering.

"May I show you something?"

Entranced by his mood Chihiro shivered as she put her hand in his. Haku's fingers were absolutely frozen. But the shock the contact sent through her had nothing to do with cold.

"S-sure…"

"Hold on, Chihiro."

Whirling on his heel Haku sprinted across the field, pulling her behind him as he had ages ago. And her arm almost yanked from its socket as her feet left the ground. Her stomach did a crazy back flip, sinking all the way into her toes as she lost her sandals; because they weren't running anymore.

They were flying.

She would never get tired of this feeling, the uncanny exhilarating sense of weightlessness that gnawed away at her innards. But she seized Haku's arm as the fields shrank at an alarming rate, falling away beneath their devour speed. And her ears popped. Haku pulled her against him until her back was to his stomach, holding her tightly in his frozen arms.

"Do not worry, Chihiro," His calm was as catching, "I have you."

His voice tickled deliciously against the skin on the side of her neck. Once again her chest squeezed, although not because of their gaining altitude. Being able to touch him was such a rarity. Chihiro would gladly endure heights of any size so long as he held her.

"M'not worried."

At once she was staring in fascinating at the looming clouds, relaxing enough to reach for them unconsciously. Never mind the fact that her obi was loosening again in the brisk wind. She didn't care. The thick mists looked like cotton candy in the bright moonlight, like she could reach out and pull away bits of grey-white fluff. She wondered what it would taste like.

"Still," Chihiro breathed over the snatching fingers of the wind, "This isn't something you get used to."

"But you enjoy flying."

It was one of his baffling question statements. And she could hear the worry frowning in his voice even if she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sky long enough to see it. The smell of rain pressed against her sense like cold humidity as they slowed until the wind no longer watered her eyes.

"Are you kidding!?" Chihiro all but crowed, "I love everything about _this_! I love the sky, the rain clouds, and the wind!"

Haku laughed at that. The sound of it made her insides spinning with giddy affection. But the tender sentiments were short lived.

Chihiro shrieked, seizing his arms as he wheeled hard to the left, plunging into the heart of the cloud she'd reached for earlier. Light blotted out into fantastic swallowing swirls of silvery gray vapor. And the air tasted thick and cold, oddly like liking an ice cube. She clung to Haku as they erupted upwards, bursting out into the sky. As they descended, swiftly circling the perforated cloud in a wide arc, Haku sang aloud as if announcing his intentions to the heavens.

"Then I give you the sky and the wind, Chihiro! Ask of them anything and it will be so!"

Again he laughed; laughed out loud with pure elation; laughed as he had beneath the camphor tree when he'd pulled her back from the brink with a kiss. And his laughter was like a kiss.

Words failed her in the wake of his rare joy. Dizzy and disoriented by their erratic flight path all she could do was hold onto him as they flew on. Chihiro didn't recognize the massive green dome of the camphor tree until it lifted beneath their feet. And she forgot everything as she marveled at the whirling lights that pulsed and surged between the tree branches, dazzlingly bright as they wheeled and danced in long lines of ghostly fire.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Haku explained serenely.

"W-what are they?" Chihiro whispered.

The flashes of light grew more intense between the trees as they floated down until she could almost touch the broken black sea of dark leaves.

"Kami. They are celebrating the Forgotten's defeat."

From below she caught an undeniable rhythm. But it wasn't a sound she heard with her ears. She heard it inside like the ringing of the bell in her heart. Drums, flutes and unearthly voices wove an enchanting melody that was at once vibrating in her chest, making her ache to dance and sing even thought she couldn't do either.

"What's that sound?"

Haku was surprised, "You hear them?"

"Y-yeah… I… I can hear them."

"Amazing!" Haku laughed again as if overcome.

"What?" Chihiro frowned, confused by his reaction.

"Mortals cannot hear the Gods sing. But you are different. You have always been different," Haku answered light-heartedly, "Shall we join then?"

" _W-what!?"_ Her shocked reply turned to another squeak as they abruptly reared upright, scattering a gust over the tree tops.

Light as a feather they dropped between the branches, touching down in the ferns at the very edge of the camphor tree's domain. But it still felt like she was floating, dreaming, or something very close. They were still in the mortal realm. The ghost of the kami festivities, however, had spilled between.

She could see them; see the ethereal outlines of the horned oni and hanya decked out in silk and brocaded finery. Tengu folded their wings so they could dance along side rabbits and badger wearing hakema and kimono. Disembodied masks with glowing ember eyes, garlanded uprooted trees, mossy rocks with grinding stone legs, and entire gurgling brooks shambled and floated along. All waved fans, rang bells, or played fantastic and monstrous instruments as they moved in lines of shimmering light. Overhead they were accompanied by godfire and mushi in great streaming mists. The spirit host danced around the camphor tree in a ring so big it encircled the entire knoll.

Apparently O-Inari-sama approved because the tree trunk was glowing like carved gold. Every leaf was jeweled with light as if they have become emerald. And Haku took her hand, gently pulling her toward the line of dancers.

"T-this isn't a good idea!" She protested, fearfully eyeing the tengu, "They didn't like me last time I came here."

Calm as ever, Haku's eerie sea-green eyes swept over the crowd without worry before returning to her.

"They dance for you, Chihiro."

"Wha-huh!?"

"You saved them from the Forgotten."

Stunned, she went perfectly still, "But I didn't do anything. You called the wave. You held it under."

Taking a step toward her, Haku put her hand on his chest all the while looking at her with an intense expression that bordered between awe and love.

"I did not call the wave. The ocean came of its own accord. I may have held the daemon under, but you are the one who saved me from its curse."

At once Chihiro dropped her eyes, staring at his bare feet. That way she didn't have to see the faint scars on his face where the daemon's tongue had burned him. And it was impossible not to think about the others that showed on his chest or the black blood that had poured between the gashes. Just like it was impossible not to think about how very close he was.

Close enough to kiss. She wondered if he would.

Something quick and chaste. Would that be alright?

Before she could lift her face he drew back, pulling her toward the kami.

"Please come, Chihiro." He pleaded gently, "I do so love to dance."

Tears of disappointment dried up in the wake of his confession.

"Wait… You dance?"

"Not for hundreds of years. I miss it dearly."

He wasn't looking at her anymore. His jade eyes were fixed longingly on the lines of dancers. Suddenly it felt like they were miles, no, _worlds_ apart; because this was his world, not hers, even if they were only lingering on the cusp. It didn't matter if she was invited, she didn't belong here. Chihiro felt that keenly in her heart. All the same, what could she do but follow him?

"Okay…" She agreed reluctantly.

At once he was guiding her through the ferns. Chihiro stumbled on the spongy wet earth as Haku pulled her towards the wheeling shadows like his feet never touched the ground. She, however, could never hope to be so agile. And her cheeks burned with embarrassment, because all the Gods moved with a flowing grace, even the most grotesque and hideous.

But as she followed the God song permeated her entirely.

Until all she could hear was the music.

Suddenly she didn't care if she was clumsy and awkward. Lost in the light, Chihiro followed as if dreaming. Haku dropped her hand, but it was alright, because she was dancing along side the curling loops of a silver-white dragon, linking arms with all kinds of fantastic creatures.

She danced and danced.

Danced until the music swallowed her whole.

Opening her eyes, Chihiro blinked up at the ceiling, slowly realizing she was asleep. It wasn't early. In fact it was quite late. She could tell me the brightness invading her windows. But still, she was so _tired_ … Her whole body ached like she'd he'd spent all day yesterday scrubbing floors. She probably could've slept for another week!

"Chihiro." Haku's gentle voice hovered beside her pillow.

"Nnn…" She rolled over, hiding under the covers. "Early…!"

Strange, Chihiro had no recollection of going to bed last night. Flashes of fantastic things flitted through her head. Her toes and fingers twitch just at the memory of the joyous music. Was it just a dream? There was no way to be sure were dreams and reality began and ended.

"Chihiro, please wake up." Haku drew back the blanket.

Even as she childishly screwed her eyes shut against the light, her insides sang as he smoothed the hair from her face. She could easily go back to sleep if he kept doing that.

Unfortunately, even his soothing cold fingers couldn't make her feet and ankles stop itching. With an exasperated sigh she reached down to scratch them only to encounter something strange. Suddenly her eyes were wide open. Sitting bolt upright Chihiro threw back the covers only to realize her feet and shins were caked in dried mud!

"So it wasn't a dream," Chihiro muttered to herself.

 _Ugh_ … She felt hung over and she hadn't even had a drink!

Her whole head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. Memories of last night swirled in the mess, crowding her skull with murky half remember things much like a dream. But it was impossible to forget how the white dragon looping and coiling overhead as the Gods parted, making way for them. The circle broke, becoming a long line that went carousing through the woods, following the old Edo roads to only the kami knew where and for how long. No wonder she was sore! Haku must have brought her home, probably around dawn judging from the pain in her head and the sand in her eyes.

"Chihiro." Haku continued patiently from where he knelt beside her bed, "There is a priest outside."

"Huh?" She stared at him stupidly, still scratching her muddy shins.

"A priest is here," He repeated as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, "A woman came from the village brought him."

Chihiro jolted bolt upright in bed, yanking her yukata closed as Haku hastily looked away. "Kiri!?"

"No. Her brother and the kind woman from the grocery store."

"Oh…" Chihiro found herself lodge between relief and disappointment.

"The kami will treat them as guests until you are able to receive them."

"What!? B-but…!?" She stuttered uselessly, struggling out of bed and getting tangled in the sheets.

"Do not worry." Haku rose as if lifted by a wind, helping her up with unhurried grace, "They have been practicing."

"Practicing!? Practicing what!?"

She fell still as someone knocked on the front door.

"Get dressed," Haku withdrew as she hurried to the closet, shrinking in dismay as she discovered she had no normal people clothes left! She'd burned everything she'd brought from Nagoya!

But she went still as her eyes fell on the broken blue fox mask. It was sitting on top of the pink Bath House uniform. Next them lay Ume's knife. She left them in the bath wing quite some time ago. How did these get here? Chihiro didn't have to time consider how, because like magic one of the Onsen's yukata was laid out on the next shelf up. It was clean and crisp: exactly what she needed.

"Thank you, Onsen!" She called while hastily winding the obi around her middle.

Rushing down the back stairwell, she hastily scrubbed the mud off her legs in the hall bath only to come up short as she caught her reflection in the mirror. The washcloth landed on the green tiles with a wet smack.

" _Goddamnit!_ " She hissed between her teeth.

Her hair was silver again.

That's what she got for staying out all night dancing with Gods.

Chihiro jumped as the face to one of the storage closets creaked open, dumping a kerchief onto the floor.

"Thanks," she quietly called to the house.

Trussing her hair under the headscarf and hurrying out into the hall, she came up short on the landing at the bottom of the front stairs because there was a stranger at the greeting station. The stout little man had oddly green-beige skin. He was wearing one of the Onsen's indigo jackets and voluminous pants to match. Unfortunately he was so short he had to stand on a stool to see over the counter top

"Welcome! Welcome honored guests!" He greeted whoever was in the entryway with polished expertise, beckoning with a folded fan, "Please come in!"

At once the bell in Chihiro's heart rang with knowing. There was no mistaking that voice or the jaunty red cap on his head. Chihiro gaped, because the frogman wore his mortal guise like a well tailored suit!

"My name is Aniyaku," he bowed and bowed, "How pleased I am to serve you."

* * *

Notes:

(1) Incidentally, Lin has a variant spelling = Rin, which means "bell" in Japanese.


	34. Chapter 34

"Welcome! Welcome!" The frogman in hiding bowed and bowed before beaming into the entryway, "Have you come to stay with us?"

"No, no. We're just visiting." Nani laughed in her good-natured way, "This is Hino Keiichi, honored priest of Sengen Jinja Shrine. My name is Ikura Naniko, but please call me Nani."

"Hino-san." Again Aniyaku bowed formally as he repeated their names, "Ikura-san."

Peering around the corner Chihiro caught sight of Nani. The grocery clerk was dressed in temple garb! Still half bowed and pink in the cheeks, Nani was wearing a pair of flame red hakema pants and a white kimono. Somewhere in the back of her head memory tickled. Hadn't Kiri mentioned that she and Nani were both temple maidens when they were younger? That was probably before Nani got married. Movement distracted Chihiro, because next to the grocery clerk turned temple maiden, looking askance at Aniyaku over his perfectly round spectacles, was Keiichi.

Kiri's brother looked very different all done up in his official garments. The black robes he wore were obviously old and carefully maintained. From where she stood Chihiro could smell the lingering bite of cedar left over from storage. But the Shinto Priest seemed extremely uncomfortable, gripping his shaku (1) so tightly his knuckles went white. The long trailing tail of his kammuri (2) bobbed and wobbled as his brown eyes kept darting down the hallways. He hid in Nani's shadow like a little boy, as if he expected a one-eyed-yokai (3) to come hopping around the corner at any moment. Nani blinked back at him as if confused by his behavior, inching forward only to have him follow closely. His heavy wooden clogs clacked on the entryway stones, making Nani blush even darker as she motioned to the second story.

"Is Mrs. Nikkou here?"

Aniyaku nodded and nodded, "I'm afraid Lady Nikkou has not yet risen."

Nani and Kei exchanged uncertain glances at the formal title he used to describe the Onsen's former owner.

"Uh… Hino-san is here at Mrs. Nikkou's request. He's here to bless the house and perform rites at the old shrine."

She pointed at a crate they'd carried into the entryway from outside as if it explained everything. The box was wrapped in a braided rice rope and garlanded with numerous shide.

"Of course you are," Again Aniyaku nodded and nodded, until Nani was nodding within him. Finally the disguised frogman motioned to the hall with a wide smile. "Please leave your burden and let me offer you a seat while you wait."

"Oh… Thank you." Nani blinked as if caught off guard.

The moment Aniyaku looked away to busy himself with climbing off his stool Kei stared pleadingly at Nani. Tugging on her sleeve the priest shook his head vigorously, making the black lacquered fabric of his hat whip back and forth like a fly-swatter. Obviously Kei wasn't entirely insensitive to the Onsen, but Nani would have none of his reluctance. Taking a handful of his robe, she yanked him forward, stepping out of her shoes before coming up the brand new ramp.

"Huh…" Nani frowned at the incline, "I don't remember a ramp."

Both the clerk and the priest came up short, blinking down at Aniyaku as they found him much smaller than they had anticipated.

He motioned with his fan. "Please follow me, honored guests. This way, this way… _Ah!_ "

Startled to find her skulking in the hall, Aniyaku hopped backwards with unnatural agility, landing right back on top of his stool, giving both Nani and Kei quite a fright.

" _Did you see that!?"_ He hissed between his teeth. Nani didn't reply. Instead she encouraged him to be quiet by stepping on his foot.

"Good morning, Lady Sen!" Aniyaku laughed as he bowed deeply from on top of the chair. "You frightened me!"

Kei's eyebrows flew up under the brim of his hat at the name and he frowned as recognition troubled his dark eyes. "Sen?"

"S-sorry," Coming out into the open, Chihiro bowed in lame greeting, not sure what else to do. "Uh… Hi."

At that moment O-Natsumi came out of the great room heading for the kitchen carrying a soapy water bucket.

"Oh, hello! Welcome to the Hakuryo Onsen!" The stout little creature put down her pail to bow, blinking far too large eyes at Chihiro, "Forgive me, Lady Sen, I didn't realize guests were arriving so early."

"Not till this afternoon," Aniyaku consulted the reservation binder sagely, "Hino-san and Ikura-san are here at Lady Nikkou's invitation."

Kei's eyes got even wider as Cinna pushed her way between the kitchen curtains licking an empty can of sardines. Once again there was tomato sauce on her tanned cheeks. At least she wasn't wearing her tail and ears. The cat was in her mortal guise, wearing a black t-shirt knotted at the hip and black jeans so ripped and faded they hardly resembled pants. Without so much as blinking, she took one look at the hall then spun on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

" _W-who…!?"_ Kei sputtered as he pointed after the cat.

"Let's go sit down." Chihiro bobbed a bow at the frogman and Yuna before leading her guests into the Onsen's original great room, "Thanks."

Again Nani had to tug on Kei to get him to follow. Settling them at the big table, Chihiro pushed open the garden sliders. Outside the cicadas were screaming in the warm sunshine. As usual, Yoshi was on his ladder lovingly pruning the shaggy miniatures into fanciful globes. At the foot of the tree, raking up the falling leaves was Little Green Frog. Chihiro had to look twice. Because one moment she saw them as they were, the next second strangers stood in their place. A little boy-man struggled with the huge rake. His blonde hair had a decidedly strange green hue. And the man on the ladder was a reedy plain faced-fellow with kind wide-set eyes. He clipped away with endless care, re-adjusting his blue cap from time to time as it got caught in the branches.

"Hey, watch it!" Little Green shrank from a branch that fell from above.

"S-sorry." Yoshi stammered sincerely.

Beyond them on the far porch Hiko and Ginka were scrubbing away on the deck outside the guest rooms. They stopped to dip their brushes into the buckets at exactly the same time, as if their work was some kind of synchronized swimming. The girls looked up as the sliders opened, waving at the great room.

"Good morning, Lady Sen!" They sang in perfect unison.

Just like Natsumi they looked human enough save for their too-large eyes.

"Good morning, Lady Sen." Yoshi and L.G. repeated.

All the would-be-humans wore the Onsen's colors.

Somehow that made Chihiro incredibly happy. So happy she didn't realized what she'd done until far too late. Kei was peering out into the garden, looking very un-priest-like as he listed nosily. The grocery clerk wasn't doing any better. They looked around her even as she came back to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"Who are all these people, Chihiro?"

People. Just _people_. She let out a sigh of relief. Thank the Gods for the enduring power of denial.

"Friends." She stated firmly, which only served to make Kei scowl even more darkly. Apparently friends in his language meant strangers.

"From Nagoya?" Nani continued politely.

"No," Chihiro's face went hot as truth and lies mixed together, "They're from the hills outside Mizunami City. They used to work at the amusement park by my parent's house."

"Are they circus performers?" Nani seemed unusually excited by that. Her whole face lit up at the prospect.

"Uh… Sort of… I guess."

"What're they doing here?" Kei was looking over his shoulder suspiciously as if he expected a horde of clowns on a unicycle to come bursting out of closet.

"They live here." She answered more sharply than she intended, "They used to work at a bath house so they've got far more experience than I do. They're gonna help me keep this place running."

"How wonderful!" Ever the peace maker, Nani deflected Kei as he opened his mouth to put his foot into it, "Please tell them welcome to Kumomi."

"Thank you Ikura-san!" Hiko and Ginka sang from the opposite step.

Nani blinked, coloring as she laughed, "H-how did they know my name?"

"Sound travels funny in the Onsen," Chihiro explained quickly, "They probably overheard Aniyaku."

"You could have hired from town," Kei cut diffidently.

Nani snorted, turning on her friend with the same ease as a sister confronted her brother, "You know as well as I do that wouldn't do any good."

He put up his hands placating, "I'm just saying!"

Nani sighed in exasperation that faded to a hint of wonder as she looked up at the kamidana and its enormous braided rice rope.

"I never could figure out how Mrs. Nikkou and Manami kept this place all by themselves. I used to think it was magic."

"Magic?" Chihiro laughed nervously, "I guess the Onsen is a bit unusual."

"You seem to fit right in, Ogino-san." Kei muttered beneath his breath.

He winced as Nani elbowed him sharply, all the while smiling sweetly. Chihiro fought a grin before her attention went to the roof as a door on the second story opened. She jumped as Aniyaku boomed from the hall.

"Good morning Lady Reika!"

"Good morning, dear!" Mrs. Nikkou called distantly as the stairs creaked and snapped, "I hear Kei-kun and Nani-chan are here?"

"Indeed," the frogman answered genially as the hallway floors creaked, "Our guests are in the great room."

"Suzume, will you stop fussing!? I can walk by myself!" The old woman muttered beneath her breath. Chihiro heard all the same.

"If you can walk unaided then why are you leaning on me, dear one?" The fox sniffed stubbornly.

It took her a second to recognize the stranger helping Mrs. Nikkou as he rounded the corner. Suzume's hair was a short crop of peppered gray. His face was etched with wrinkles deep as canyons as they gathered around his warm gold eyes. The supposed old man was wearing a battered yukata and hakema pants cropped short at elbow and ankle. Both were so worn and full of patches they were without color save for the saffron colored sash tightly tied around his painfully thin middle. The rich brocaded silk was out of keeping with the rest of his character and marked him in a way Chihiro didn't understand.

With the same gentleness he always showed around Reika, the disguised fox helped the old woman to a seat at the table beside Nani. Chihiro frowned, because Mrs. Nikkou was wearing her usual indigo yukata and kerchief, smiling like the sun. But her light was unusually faded. She looked just as tired as yesterday in spite of all her rest.

"Ah, Suzume-sensei!" Kei's sullen mood broke as he beamed up at the fox, "It's so good to see you, sir!"

"And what about me, dear?" Reika laughed, "Am I chopped liver?"

"I'm always glad to see you, Obasama." He bowed to her reverently, repeating the motion to Suzume as the old man sat beside Reika.

"You, uh, know each other?" Chihiro began hesitantly.

"Of course I know Suzume-sensei," Keiichi laughed like she was being ridiculous, "Everyone in Kumomi knows him, even though he hardly ever comes down off the mountains."

Suzume flashed the priest a rare smirk. "I would not be nearly so mysterious if I spent all my time at the Yamada's bar, Keiichi-san."

Chihiro'd always wondered about that. Apparently people in town knew Suzume, although the explanation didn't explain a thing. Seeing her blank expression, Nani cut in.

"Suzume-sensei is the closest thing Kumomi has to a Yamabushi (4). He keeps the old shrines in the woods, especially the camphor tree. Apparently he lives in a cave somewhere," slyly Nani cast her eyes at the fox spirit she thought was an old mountain man, "I think the cave business is a ruse and he pretty much lives here."

"Nani, dear," Suzume wagged a knobby finger at her, withholding the smile plain in his eyes, "It would please me if you would not give away my secrets."

"But we miss you, Suzume-sensei," Nani charmed him opening with her genial smile, "We miss you too, Obasama."

"And I miss you!" Reika kissed her on the cheek.

Chihiro witnessed the power of non-verbal communication as the old woman ran her eyes over the grocery clerk's temple garb. Furtively Reika sought Nani's eyes with an inquiring frown. Biting her lip as her face fell, Nani shook her head with an almost unperceivable shrug. A crease of worry formed between Mrs. Nikkou's colorless eyes. Neither one spoke aloud but each understood. Kiri still wasn't back, which probably wasn't best to bring up around Kei.

Nervously the old woman fiddled with her gold-rimmed glasses as she started up with forced cheer. "How are the boys?"

"Little monsters as always," Nani sighed and pinched her nose, "They're still grounded because of that fight Kai got into with Makoto's son. Can you believe they egged him on!? I'll let them off the hook for the festival but Sato thinks I'm being too hard on them."

Sato must be her husband. And again Chihiro found herself shocked at how Nani was already married with two kids. The gap in age between them was not that great.

Nani surfaced from motherly worry with another smile for Suzume. "They can't stop asking about you, Suzume-sensei."

"Don't you worry dear. You know he'll come down to town for the matsuri. He wouldn't miss it for the world," With a sly glance at the fox Mrs. Nikkou patted Nani's hand reassuringly.

All the same, the young woman's face fell as she dropped her eyes, "I'm afraid the festival won't be so grand this year. I just hate to disappoint everyone."

"You're worrying too much, Nani-san." Kei waved off her frown with a confidence she didn't seem to share. "Not having music won't be the end of the world. The Taiko Club will perform and that will be more than enough."

"It's not just the music… I'm really no good at fortune telling and…"

And here she trailed off, but Chihiro filled in the blank. _And_ represented the hundreds of things Nani'd be coordinating during the event. She was vice-chair on the Matsuri committee after all. A stab of guilt twisted Chihiro's stomach as she took in Nani's solemn face. Even if it was Kiri's responsibility, and one she'd skipped out on it, technically Chihiro was still on the music committee.

"I'd be more than happy to tell fortunes at the temple tomorrow," Mrs. Nikkou offered.

"You'd do that?" That brightened her up immediately.

"Of course, dear!" Mrs. Nikkou laughed.

Oh, thank you so much!" Nani bowed and bowed over the old woman's hands as she clasped them thankfully, "I was at my wits end about how I was going to make tomorrow work!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were so worried?" Kei was genuinely upset as he drew himself up, tossing back his long sleeves as if making ready to pen a list of things that would help.

"No, no!" Nani cut him off with a series of short bows, "Please don't do that, Keiichi-san. This takes care of everything I need. Thank you though."

"Are you sure?"

His genuine concern redeemed him a least a little bit in Chihiro's book. He wasn't a bad guy, but she couldn't help disliking his holier-than-thou-attitude, in spite of the fact that he was, indeed, a priest.

"Um… Nani?" Chihiro started up reluctantly as an idea started forming in her head. "I can't promise anything, but I might be able to help with the music."

"Really?" The grocery clerk was more than surprised, "How!?"

"Uh… Let's just say I know some people."

"But it's such short notice!"

"I know," She fidgeted with her apron, "That's why I can't promise anything. So, um, when do you need the music?"

"Let's see," Nani was chewing her lip again, "There's a masked carnival in front of the temple tomorrow and we usually have some music for that. Then there's the procession from the temple to the stage on the bay the next day. After that's when the Taiko Club performs, so having something to warm up the crowd is always helpful."

As Chihiro opened her mouth to ask more questions, Lin came into the sitting room carrying a tray of tea and mochi. Like the rest of the bath house workers, she was wearing the Onsen's indigo yukata.

"Good morning." She bowed with the grace only kami could summon. "Our guests must be hungry. May we offer some refreshments."

Chihiro's brain just switched off for a second as she saw her friend. Of all the kami Lin was the most human in appearance, but her attention went to the burned woman's second shoulder. An arm and hand filled the sleeve that normally hung empty! But the phantom limb pressed closely to her body. Lin didn't use it to balance the tray as she came around to kneel beside Chihiro. Putting the platter on the table top, Lin distributed the steaming tea one handed. Watching this Chihiro noticed the cup she put in front of Suzume was obviously whipped matcha.

And it took her a second to understand, because the arm was a ruse, an illusion that hid her loss just as it hid the burn on her face. Again, Chihiro found herself staring, because Lin was extremely beautiful. It was easy overlook that if all you noticed was the scar and her missing arm. Did Lin really think herself so ugly she had to hide?

"Thank you, Lin." Suzume was very pointedly looking at her, trying to catch her eyes.

"You're welcome," Now pink in the cheeks Lin retreated with a bow as if she couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

It looked like he might stand and go after her. Indeed, from the moment she'd come in the fox hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. As if he'd lost his concentration, a hint of white had soaked into the edges of his tattered garments. And behind him the shadow of a fox bent with flattened ears, worrying itself against the far wall.

"Who was _that_?" Kei marveled, still looking down the hall.

Chihiro didn't miss the sharp frown Suzume threw at the priest's interest.

"That's Lin." Helping herself to a mochi, because she was _staring_ , she sipped her tea and found it barely hot. Lin couldn't get anywhere near the stove so she must have used hot tap water. "She's one of my best friends. She lives here too."

"I suppose she's from Mizunamii too?" Kei drawled knowingly.

"Actually no." Again her words went sharp, "She's from Hokkaido."

"Really?" Peacemaking once more, Nani cut in with a forced smile, "No wonder she's so tall. And all that beautiful hair!"

Suzume listened in on the last of their conversation with obvious interest before hastily drinking his tea. Then he set his eyes on the priest once more, "Keiichi-san, I shall assist you and Naniko-san in your prayers."

As always with the fox, it was not a request.

Kei almost choked on the mochi he'd just put into his mouth, going red then pale with surprise, "I… I would be honored, sensei!"

"Shall we then?" He rose with grace beyond his apparent years before helping Mrs. Nikkou as she stood stiffly. "Ogino-san is expecting guests this afternoon."

"Of course," Nani bowed with her usual smile, "Thank you for the tea, Chihiro. Call me if you need anything for the festival, okay?"

"Uh… S-sure." She stood and they all bowed before the fox and his entourage disappeared down the hall.

Like magic Aniyaku appeared with many bows, motioning toward the entryway with his folded fan, "Please follow me, honored guests. We've moved your burden to one of the guest rooms so you may better prepare."

"Oh, you didn't need to trouble yourself with that, Aniyaku-san." Nani's shy thanks drifted from the covered walkway leading into the guest wing.

"It is my pleasure, Ikura-san." The frogman answered happily.

Standing alone in the great room, looking at the many cups ringing the table, Chihiro turned toward the Kamidana.

"Kinda scary isn't it?" She confessed to the Onsen, "Accepting guests again."

"Dunno about that, Lady Sen."

Whirling, Chihiro blinked at L.G. as he hovered on the steps leading up into the sitting room. He had slung his giant rake over his shoulder, beaming at her from behind the freckled face of a human.

"I think it's exciting." His eyes sparkled as he smiled, revealing the wide gap between his front teeth.

"You look perfect," she grinned in spite of herself. "You're all doing a fantastic job."

"Thanks, Lady Sen. We're all really excited." Pinking in the cheeks and going a little green up top, L.G. bobbed a bow.

The frogman looked over his shoulder as Hiko and Ginka crowded behind him, putting down their buckets to peer about nosily as if trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. The top of their heads came all the way to his shoulder reminding her just how little L.G. was!

"The nice lady welcomed us, Uncle Frog." Ginka tugged on his pants as she pointed at the guest wing.

"That mean this is home," Hiko nodded and nodded like Aniyaku, "Once we're welcomed that means we can stay for good."

Chihiro frowned at L.G., "Is that the way it really works?"

"Pretty much," He nodded, "So long as we can get something to eat regular enough that we don't fade."

Right on cue her stomach let out a ferocious growl, one so loud Hiko and Ginka frowned at her mid-section.

"Heh-h-h-heh," Yoshi smiled sweetly as he came by carrying his ladder, "T-too b-bad we c-can't feed y-y-you, L-lady S-Sen."

His mirth faded as Lin came sweeping into the room wearing a dark scowl. The burned woman began gathering up the tea cups onto a tray without a word of greeting. Somehow knowing something she didn't, the bath house kami shrank without a word, heading for the back gardens.

Watching her friend's angry clipped moments, Chihiro tried to ask if something was wrong. But Lin swept out of the room back into the kitchen before she could do so. Seconds later something shattered and a cat hissed distantly. Hoping no one else heard that, Chihiro hurried down the hall, coming up short as Cinna scrambled under the curtain holding the plate of mochi Lin just cleared from the table.

"Don' go in there, kiddo. Sour puss's in a _foul_ mood t'day." The cat warned with a grimace as she stuffed a mochi in her mouth.

Unconcerned by anything but the food in front of her, Chihiro pilfered one of the pastries, making the cat hold the plate away for fear of loosing more.

"I need to ask you something, so don't go too far, kay Cinna?"

"'Kay…" Her red eyes sharpened with interest, "Ay'll be on t'front porch sleepin' in t'sun."

With that the cat passed her by and Chihiro pushed through the curtains, looking over the kitchen from the top step. The shards of broken tea cups scattered on the floor at the base of the stairs where they'd probably fallen. No longer hiding, the burned woman came out of the closet with a broom and dustpan. She didn't look up. She didn't say anything. She just kept cleaning. After watching her sweep and mop the floor, Chihiro finally spoke up.

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes." Lin didn't hesitate.

"Then talk to me or I'm gonna tell you to stop working."

Turning away, Lin bent over the sink, once again trembling and gripping the edge of the counter if her life depended on it.

"Please..." Lin whispered, genuinely afraid, "Please, Sen… Don't take this away from me."

"Oh, Lin..." Hurrying down off the stairs she pulled her friend away from the sink and made her sit down, squeezing her hand and trying to ease her strange suffering, "I'm not going to take anything away from you."

It was then that she noticed the woman's fingers were beginning to thin.

"You need to eat." Chihiro stated firmly.

The burned woman took back her hand and hid her face as she bent over the table brooding silently. Not wanting to move for fear Lin might jump up and start cleaning again, Chihiro turned back to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she looked overhead and addressed the Onsen.

"Can we try again please?" She whispered hopefully.

Beckoning with her hands Chihiro gritted her teeth against the jarring hum of magic as it went skittering up the back of her neck, soaking through her body until it was only pleasant familiar warmth.

"Big pot up on the stove."

She tried not to flinch as the kettle scuttled free and jumped onto the burner. It was easier this time and somehow she managed not to douse the kitchen as she blinked the spigot on and diverted the water through a perfect figure eight before depositing it into the pot.

"Rice," she requested of the pantry, delighted as the barrel that'd taken her for a ride earlier can trundling out from under the curtain. It belched up a mammoth cloud of tiny white kernels that hovered mid-air like a school of fish.

"That's enough." Chihiro directed a portion generous enough to feed everyone for the day into the pot before shooing the rest back into the pantry.

"Okay, stove on!"

Circling her fingers, she the dial turned to high from afar before coaxing the lid to the pot free of the rack above the refrigerator. For her grand finale she put the kettle on calling a cup and tea from the cupboards with only the wiggling of her fingers. Grinning like an idiot she turned back to Lin only to find her friend watching her from beneath the fringe of her bangs.

"You're really good at that, Sen."

"It's all the Onsen," At once red in the face and shy, Chihiro waved off the praise and the hissing kettle. Fixing the tea by hand, she put it on the table in front of her friend.

"Thanks," Lin curled her fingers around the cup, staring into the distance as she took a deep breath. And the lines around her eyes eased as the words finally came albeit reluctantly, "Being normal is hard, Sen."

Chihiro blinked because that wasn't quiet what she'd expected.

"What do you mean?"

Lin's head dipped forward until once again her face was hidden, "I've just spent the last six months of my life living Hell. That kind of thing never stops even when it ends. Its still here." She waved a hand at her face before touching her empty sleeve, "And here."

"All I've done for the past six months is keep _them_ alive… But now? Now they don't need me anymore." She gestured at the back door, motioning towards the kami wing, "But we're still stuck. And I can't do a _damned_ thing to help them!" Lin scrubbed her face as she gritted the words between clenched teeth, "This is all I'm good for," Lin stabbed her finger at the kitchen in a mixture of disgust and desperation as fear made the whites of her eyes glint in the shadows, "This is all I have! And I can't _bear_ to loose it!"

"But Suzume said…" Chihiro began in before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Lin's head jerked up. She frowned fiercely, staring her right in the face knowingly. "You heard a lot more than you let on, Sen."

"S-sorry," It was her turn to drop her eyes, "I didn't want you to be mad."

"M'not."

Sipping her tea Lin looked away as melancholy soaked through her scowl. Encouraged by the fact that she wasn't mad and baffled by her sadness, Chihiro worked up enough gumption to ask the question burning a hole in her tongue.

"What happened?"

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Lin snorted in annoyance, putting down her cup, "I can't lie, Sen. And I'd rather not say, so can we just leave this alone?"

"'Kay."

Chihiro sat back, realizing now she'd been leaning forward. A long moment of silence stretched between them filled only with the drumming of Lin's fingers. With another aggravated sigh, the burned woman changed her mind. Throwing out her only hand, she leaned forward and boiled over like an all too full kettle.

" _He_ tried to give me back my name even though I asked him not to, okay?! That's what happened!" Lin muttered fiercely, "I couldn't think of anything else to do to shut him up before he did so I… I…"

Uncharacteristically flummoxed, Lin stammered, going absolutely going bright red as she continued in the barest whisper.

"I kissed him!"

Chihiro blinked and blinked and blinked. "You what?"

The slender woman clenched her fist and shook it triumphantly, "I grabbed him by the front of that showy kimono of his and I kiss him!" A more than satisfied grin lit up her scarred face as she uttered a low chuckle, " _That_ shut him up!"

As Lin sat back with a satisfied smirk, Chihiro slapped her hands over her mouth, struggling not to laugh. Once again her friend bent close, waving her hand so she could continue telling the story.

"You should've seen his face!"

But now Chihiro was confused.

"So what happened!? Why you run out of there so fast?"

Lin opened her mouth as if to say something. Without a word she closed it, sitting back as all the mirth drained from her face until it was blank and pale. As she looked away her worried scowl fell right back into place. And for a second Chihiro thought she might not answer. But Lin did.

"He kissed me back."

Chihiro blinked again, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes." Lin hid her face.

Now she was confused, completely and utterly confused! So much so it took her a second to answer. Because when one person kissed another and that person kissed back, usually it was a good thing.

"Why's that a bad thing?"

"Because of Lady Reika." Again Lin whispered the words.

"Lin…" She began carefully, "Mrs. Nikkou doesn't love him the way he loves her."

"That doesn't change the way _he_ feels about her," She muttered desolately.

Oh. Apparently Lin already knew their feelings weren't mutual.

Well that explained things; especially the carefully respectful manner that Lin used around Mrs. Nikkou even when the old woman was being rude. Apparently that was all for Suzume's sake.

"But..." Chihiro started up again, "He kissed you back."

"It was a mistake." Lin stated firmly, as if trying to convince herself.

"What's a mistake? You kissing him or him kissing you?"

"Both!" Lin threw up her hand in exasperation, "He's a God, Chihiro. A God with an incredible purpose! He is _O-Inari-sama's_ avatar. And what am I? It's bad enough that I'm a lesser kami. I'm scarred and un-whole… I'm _impure_! I _shame_ him just by touching him." (5)

It had to be a God thing, because what she was saying didn't make a bit of sense to Chihiro. But now Lin's attachment to her cleaning contract did make sense. So did the thing she had about avoiding touching Suzume, always saying she was 'dirty.' All the kami stuff aside, what it really came down to was human enough for Chihiro to recognize.

Lin didn't think she was good enough for Suzume.

She could hear it in every word: the all too familiar self-loathing.

Gently Chihiro tried to divert the path her friend was going down.

"Lin, listen to me. You're not impure or ugly."

"Don't tell me what is and isn't!" She spat back bitterly, "You're just a stupid little _human_! You can't possibly understand!"

Oh, that hurt to hear, especially from a friend.

Being stupid was one thing, but being human wasn't something she could change. It was salt on a wound she was trying really hard not to think about. She was a human in love with a God, which was probably worse than an unclean kami being in love with a God. Besides, on a purely fundamental level, she understood what it was like to feel ugly and unwanted. Karou had expertly acquainted her with those feelings. So Chihiro let Lin's harsh words pass her by as she stood and went to stir the now boiling rice.

"I think I understand better than you give me credit for." She answered calmly into the tense silence that filled the kitchen, "Loneliness isn't a purely human emotion, neither is suffering or longing. Even the greatest of God needs love. Why else would they need us to pray to them?"

Only when the quiet intensified to the point where she became worried did Chihiro turn and realize the nook was empty.

Lin was gone.

And she was talking to herself.

* * *

Notes:

(1) The ceremonial wooden mace that is the mark of a Shinto priest's office.

(2) For a simple image of traditional Shinto priest/priestess clothing, check out the following link: ./eng/indepth/history/experience/img/d_

(3) Yokai are a class of Japanese monster most commonly translated as ogres. wiki/Y%C5%8Dkai They have many fantastic forms often represented in historic scroll paintings and often told of in ghost stories. For an excellent introduction to the creatures through a really fun movie, Netflix "The Great Yokai War."

(4)Yamabushi (Literally: "One who hides in the mountains") are Japanese mountain ascetic hermits with a long tradition as mighty warriors endowed with supernatural powers. They follow an esoteric blending of Buddhism and Shinto elements and for the most part are solitary practitioners.

(5) Historically, perfection = beauty and goodness in Japan. Ugly people or people that have defects of any kind are considered bad or unclean. They are often shunned by society as pariahs, whereas beautiful people are considered intrinsically good. This makes sense in light of the Japanese society's obsession with "face," which not only mean physical perfection but emotional/social perfection.


	35. Chapter 35

Chihiro stared at the floor.

Lin didn't mean it. But still, that didn't make the words hurt any less. With a heavy sigh she appealed to the kitchen ceiling.

"Why can't I do anything right?"

The Onsen remained silent.

And with another heavy sigh, Chihiro went about making lunch.

Just because she was beginning to feel better about cooking didn't mean she was willing to risk anything fancy or um… _magicky_. Flying knives still gave her the creeps. Luckily there were some cookbooks on the shelf over the refrigerator. With a wave of her hand she beckoned to one on Chinese food. Like a hot balloon it lifted off, hovering in the air as she turned to tasty looking stir-fry recipe. It followed in her shadow like an obedient dog when she went to the pantry or fridge. Beef, onions, and carrots (sliced by hand) sizzled away in a great big wok as Chihiro spooned miso past into smaller bowls for soup. In a gigantic measuring cup she made a simple of sauce using tamari, black bean garlic paste, and a bit of hoisin for sweetness. Then she sliced a huge stack of scallions for garnishing the soup and meat.

Standing back and surveying her work, Chihiro smiled.

Amano would be proud of her.

" _Pssst!_ She gone?"

Whirling, Chihiro found Cinna peering under the kitchen curtains. The cat lingered on the threshold, red eyes carefully searching the room to make sure Lin wasn't around.

"I thought you were sleeping in the sun?" Chihiro quipped.

"Aye smelled food." At once the cat was on the other side of the stove, all eyes as she lingered a safe distance from the flames.

"Cat, all you ever do is eat. How d'you stay so… so _skinny_?"

"Magic," The cat winked with a grin.

Chihiro rolled her eyes, shooing the cat to the nook after Cinna pilfered a piece of green onion. Fixing some tea, Chihiro waved the cup flying over as she checked the rice. Unimpressed by her display of magic, the cat downed it in one gulp.

"So whatcha wanted t'ask me, kiddo?"

"Oh," Awkwardly Chihiro fussed with her apron, "Um. It's a favor actually... And you can say no, 'kay?"

Curiosity, it seemed, had gotten the better of the cat.

"C'mon, kiddo,"Cinna pressed, climbing up into a crouch as she waved coaxingly, "Aye'm dyin' t'know! _Tell me! Tell me!_ "

"Okay, fine! The music for the festival fell through. And you seem to love music and… and making people _dance_... So I was hoping maybe you'd like to perform at the matsuri?"

Chihiro didn't know what she was expecting, but certainly not the silence that followed. Her face went positively volcanic as Cinna went pale and serious.

"S-sorry!" Chihiro stammered. Gods, she really was batting a-thousand today, "I didn't mean to upset you… Forget it, okay?"

"Quit twitterin', kiddo. S'okay. Jus' took me by s'prise." Cinna waved absently, "S'been ah long time since aye played n'public… 300 human years, act'ally."

Astonished, Chihiro gaped, " _T-three hundred?"_

"Yeah... Wuz long before aye came 'ere," She chewed a claw as her red eyes went distant with memory, "Back on Sado."

That's right. Chihiro remembered now.

Cinna's real name was Okesa no Sado: Okesa _from_ Sado.

It was a smallish island off the northwest coast of Honshu (1).

"Neh, neh!" suddenly Cinna stood up with an excited grin, "Had ah fancy artist come from t'capital t'do my picture once! Wanna see?"

Before Chihiro could reply the cat leapt down from the bench and seized her hand, pulling her up the kitchen steps into the main hall. Here the cat came up short as her velvety black ears swiveled rapidly. Cinna yanked Chihiro up onto the mid-landing, pressing back against the wall as the sound of bells chimed louder and louder. So too did the droning chant of the Sutras and the sweet savory smell of incense. Standing on her tippy-toes, Cinna peered through the slats at the wall cornice. Following suit, Chihiro looked through the gaps down into the entryway.

Keiichi came pacing from the guest wing in slow state, repeating prayers again and again as if dreaming. He was holding aloft a small branch wrapped with paper. Chihiro had been to enough Shinto shrines to know a tamagushi (2) when she saw one. In his other was a wand covered in bells which he rang in time with his chanting. Behind him came Nani, who held a censor that she waved in the priest's wake, spreading sweet smelling smoke through the hall. She was absolutely red in the face and trying to keep her burden swinging in time with the chanting. Unfortunately it did not seem she had been blessed with rhythm.

Cinna's tail poofed up like a bottle brush as they passed into the bath wing.

"Gah… Wot ah racket..." The cat growled under her breath, itching her nose as if the incense bothered her. But she paused, ears flattening as she whispered contritely, "Shouldn' ah said wot aye did…"

"Huh?" Chihiro frowned at the cat.

"'Bout Kiri. 'Bout 'er not bein' good fer nothin'. Wuzn't nice… Aye like i' better when Kiri does _this_. She don' stink t'place up wit' noise an' smoke. Least she knows we's here."

Finally Keiichi and Nani made it through the entryway.

Stately walking, while pretty, took a lot of time.

At once the cat's interest pricked, because behind them came Mrs. Nikkou and Suzume. Although Suzume was still disguised as the old man with the orange sash he held his golden flute and a camphor branch with all the reverence of a devout follower. Smiling serenely, Reika quietly repeated the sutras Keiichi called aloud with practiced ease. The old woman had changed clothes and her long gray hair was smoothed back into a stubby braid. Now wearing an all white kimono and red pants similar to Nani, Reika held against her shoulder a short red lacquered bow and crimson fletched arrow. Chihiro had seen them before when Mrs. Nikkou called up the healing room. In one of her mythology classes she'd studied the catalpa bow and the camphor arrow. They were the tools of a Miko, Shinto priestesses and sorceresses from ages past. And her insides crawled uncomfortably, because to her eyes they were almost vibrating with magic.

"That'll be you some day, kiddo," Cinna murmured as her eyes followed the old woman.

"W-what d'you mean?" She whispered back.

The cat pointed a claw right at Chihiro's nose, "You's gonna be O-Inari-sama's Miko jus' like Bah-chan. Tha's why you's here. Tha's why she's teachin' yeh."

The revelation sent Chihiro perfectly still. In a way she'd known that already, but to hear it pronounced out loud by a kami was an entirely different matter. The bell in her heart rang with a bone rattle peel that sent chills running up and down her spine. Almost as if he'd heard the sound, the fox turned a disapproving scowl up at the rafters and Cinna yanked Chihiro down out of sight.

"C'mon!" Beckoning, the cat climbed the stairs on hands and knees, fighting a giggle the whole way.

Grinning, Chihiro followed, feeling 10 years old all over again. But her amusement faded as on the top step the cat sprang up and brazenly cracked the door to Mrs. Nikkou's room, squeezing right inside.

"Cinna!" Chihiro hissed from the threshold, peering through as the cat disappeared into the storage closet, "We're not s'pposed to be in here!"

"Don' be ah 'fraidy cat. They's busy," Again Cinna beckoned, "Wanna see 'r not!?"

Reluctantly squeezing through the door, Chihiro crept over to the closet. She avoided looking at the wedding dress or the boxes of photos; most especially she avoided looking at the cloth covered shelf in the rafters. All the same, she felt like an intruder. Cinna, however, didn't seem to mind. The cat was looking up at the ancient scroll painting.

"Tha's me." She pronounced as if unsure, pointing a claw.

Chihiro'd seen the scroll before but hadn't made the connection until now.

"Y-you're beautiful."

The tip of the cat's tail flicked side to side, "Wuz ah long time ago."

As Chihiro stared at the painting Cinna went quiet. The silence made her feel even more awkward, and well, like a stupid human. Unfortunately, words got the better of her. She just couldn't seem to keep them to herself.

"What made you stop dancing?"

Cinna took a second to reply; not with answer but with another question.

Kami did that when they were avoiding telling the truth.

"Ever heard t'story 'bout t'black cat from Sado?"

Before Chihiro could say anything Cinna was telling the story all the same.

"There's ah legend 'bout an old couple lived'n Sado. They had an inn bu' nobody came t'stay. Times's hard, bu' they took in ah black cat they's found starvin'. Loved 'er like ah daughter. Gave 'er fish an' ah cushion t'sleep on by t'fire. But they's got no kids an' no money an' they couldn' keep up payin' taxes on their inn 'cause nobody came t'stay."

Cinna drew herself up gracefully as if making ready to dance.

"So t'cat turned 'erself into ah geisha so she could earn money an' take care of them. An' people came t'stay 'cause t'geisha could dance an' play t'shamisen. It got so's people began travelin' to Sado from t'mainland jus' t'see 'er. Gods an' humans alike! An' t'old folks had so much money! They didn' have t'work no more an' had servants. An' t'cat was _so_ happy."

Cinna was telling the story like a story, but Chihiro knew better. And she kept her mouth shut, listening intently, because she'd always wondered how the cat found her way here.

"T'en one day ah Daimiyo (3) came from t'mainland."

Here Cinna's ears flattened as her tail poofed out like a bottle brush. Chihiro jumped as a growl crept into the cat's voice.

"T'cat saw 'im beat 'is horse fer no reason. Saw im' beat 'is servants for less. Saw 'im shoot ah bird an' not eat it. T'daimiyo wuz ah bad man. Bu' t'Geisha had t'dance for 'im else he'd be mean t'the old folks. An' tha' meanie wanted 'er all fer hisself!"

Here Cinna snickered darkly.

"Bu' t'Geisha spurned 'im sly like, 'cause she's smart. She didn' give 'im nothin'! An' t'old folks took 'is gold night after night."

Once again Cinna was staring at the painting. And her ears pricked forward as if listening to sounds beyond Chihiro's hearing.

"Bu' wit t'lord came ah nother man. Ah poet an' musician. Penniless an' indebted t'the Daimiyo. 'E did have one thing: ah shamisen. An' he could play! _Better_ an' t'Geisha! An e' could _sing_! People came from all o'er t'hear 'im an' t'see t'Geisha dance t'his songs."

Here Cinna muttered as if embarrassment.

"T'Geisha couldn't sing… 'er voice's all screechy like ah cat's. An' she don' talk pretty so she never _ever_ talked. Never, ever- _ever_! Bu' people took it t'be part o' 'er mystery, 'cause she only comes out at night like ah cat, see? Nobody see's 'er during t'day. She don' sleep in t'room t'old folks keep fer 'er. An' nobody knows where she goes. Not even t'old folks."

"An' t'poor penniless poet? 'E wuz nice t'the black cat tha' hung round the inn during t'day. Gave her t'best pieces of his fish. Let 'er sleep in his lap as 'e composed songs. Played wit' bits of string. T'poet loved t'little black cat."

Cinna's voice grew soft and wistfully sad as she hugged her shoulders.

"Oh, how t'Geisha loved 'im. Loved 'im so much! 'Cause 'e was ah good man. Bu' did he love t'Geisha?" Cinna whispered desolately, "Don' know! Geisha wuz too afraid t'talk t'im 'cause o' her ugly voice. An' so she danced, danced t'most beautiful dances kami an' human had seen since O-Amaterasu-sama wuz coaxed from 'er cave! All for t'poet."

Here she sat up straight, waving her hands gracefully as if remembering.

"Geisha danced so beautiful t'poet couldn't play. 'E couldn' sing. He cried for t'beauty of it. An' Geisha could see in 'is eyes 'e loved her. She stole 'im away tha' night after t'lanterns were all blowed out. T'Geisha wuz so scared as she spoke t'im in 'er ugly voice. But e' didn' care. 'E wuz a good man."

"Geisha gave him all t'money t'old folks been givin' her fer dancin'. Gave 'im more than enough t'pay 'is debts so 'e could stay on Sado forever. In t'morning when t'poet work up there was only the little black cat asleep on his pillow. E' didn' care 'cause 'e wuz a good man. An' e' loved t'Geisha jus' as much as 'e loved t'little black cat cuz they wuz t'same."

The ghost of joy crept into her voice as she continued. But it was tempered with sorrow. Cinna paused and she flattened her ears, whispering fearfully as if caught up in her story, as if somehow she could stop what Chihiro already guessed was coming.

"T'poet wuz'n t'only one who saw t'Geisha's love. One of t'daimiyo's servants saw too an' told! T'Daimiyo wuz mad! Hate an' jealousy turned tha' bad man _evil_! As Geisha slept t'poet slipped out an' went t'the Daimyo's estate t'pay 'is debts. An' tha' evil man welcomed 'im, took 'is money, an' _killed 'im wit' is own hand!_ "

Anger sent every hair on the cat's body standing up as a low growl vibrated deep in her chest. Chills went skittering up Chihiro's arms as it collected like shadows in the closet.

"T'humans dumped t'poet's body into t'ocean. Bu' t'daimiyo kept t'shamisen cuz i' started t'play by itself! Wuz covered in t'poet's blood, bu' e' wiped it clean thinkin' it wuz magic. Bu' t'shamisen wouldn't play when he picked it up. T'strings broke every time 'cause t'daimiyo wuz an' evil, _evil_ man!"

Here Cinna hushed with endless grief, sinking to a crouch as she hugged her knees tightly.

"T'Geisha woke up bu' t'poet wuz gone! Goin' down t'harbor thinkin' he'd left her she finds the poet's body washed up on t'rocks. Oh, 'e wuz dead! _Dead!"_

At once the cat hissed, lashing her tail about as she dug her claws into the floorboards, drawing free curls of wood.

"People saw t'Geisha tha' day. Wuz ah dark day full of heavy mist an' bad luck. People say they saw 'er on fire wit' fury like ah hanya. Said she was a daemon. Saw 'er go in t'the Daimyo's estate but never come out. They found 'im later torn t'ribbons like mice set upon by ah cat!"

Chihiro started back as Cinna was on her feet so quickly she didn't see the cat move. Gone was any and all grief or fury that had touched her before. The kami continued as if only telling a story, as if none of it had ever happened.

"They never found t'poet's shamisen. Geisha wuz never seen again. Daimyo's estate was abandoned. Said it's cursed 'cause people'n Sado still tell tales o' ah geisha dancin' in t'foggy courtyard, dancin' ah dance tha' makes yer heart break. Hear ah shamisen playin' but never see t'musician. Say if y'look into t'woman's eyes they's red. Stained wit' blood."

Again Cinna pointed at the scroll. "See?"

In the painting the geisha's eyes were indeed red. Blood red.

Another chill went up Chihiro's arms as she stared at the cat's razor sharp claws.

But then Cinna turned with a frown, sniffing the air curiously, dispelling the tense atmosphere.

"Neh, kiddo?" the cat flicker her tail, "Y'smell somethin' burnin'?"

Chihiro gasped, realizing she hadn't turned down any of the burners in the kitchen!

Spinning on her heel, Chihiro ran right into the cookbook. It was still floating in her shadow like a balloon tied to her wrist. Shoving it aside, she sprinted the hall to the back stairs, pounding down into the kitchen from the porch only to find it full of kami. The frogmen and yuna were all fretting over the stove, too afraid of the burners to turn down the knobs. Yoshi was trying to turn the dials with a pair of garden dowels held at arm's length like gigantic chopsticks. But the rounded ends kept slipping off the knob. The kitchen was sweltering, and judging from the sweat pouring down the fellow face he'd been at it for some time.

"You missed, you fool!" Aniyaku shouted from where he stood behind them perched on a kitchen stool so he could track their progress from above. "Try again!"

"I'm t-t-t- _trying!_ " Yoshi stuttered in exasperation.

"Higher! Higher!" Nastumi coached, waving her hands uselessly.

"No, no! Lower! _Lower!_ " L.G. cut in contrarily hopping higher and higher into the air so he could see over Aniyaku.

"Lunch is burned up!" Hiko and Ginka wailed in dismay from where they stood on the sitting nook benches.

They were right. By now the stir-fry was absolutely black and burned in the wok.

" _Out of the way!"_ Chihiro cried as she came forward.

The moment she stepped into the kitchen the flying cookbook crowded her face, all but wrapping around her head as she tripped on the rug. Frogmen and yuna scrambles aside as she fell forward with a shriek, performing a perfect belly flop. With a startled oath, Yoshi whipped around with the dowels in hand.

"Uncle Frog swore!" Hiko and Ginka gasped, slapping their hands over their ears.

"Yeek!" L.G. ducked beneath the sticks, giving Yoshi a clear path right to Aniyaku's side.

"Oofph!" The former foreman frog wheezed as he tumbled to the side, landing on the floor with a strangled _rib-bett_.

Natsumi stumbled out of the way, narrowly missing being fallen upon by Aniyaku, careening hard into the fridge.

The impact jolted the stacks of cookbooks, pots, and pans stacked on its top right up into the air. From where Chihiro lay winded on the floor she watched the brick-a-brack hover in the air before they rushed down to meet her in a great deluge of impending pain. It never occurred to her to use magic to stop it. Instead Chihiro curled up in a ball and braced for an impact that never came. Her teeth chattered as something like a silent thunderclap hit the kitchen, followed by a rain-scented wind that seemed to freeze everything. Peeking out from under her arms, Chihiro saw Haku standing in the back doorway.

"Chihiro?" He inquired with a slight frown, "What are you doing?"

"Yay!" Hiko and Ginka cheered as they clapped their hands, "Master Haku saves the day!"

As the cloud of kitchen gear went slowly sailing back to the top of the fridge, Chihiro stood only to shriek again as the cookbook assaulted her once more. She seized the thing and pinned it under a heavy pot before storming to the stove. Switching off the burner she tried to pick the now smoke belching wok only to find the handle was smoking hot.

" _Ouch, ouch, ouch!"_ She shrieked, shaking her hand.

Wrapping a towel around the blackening wood, Chihiro gritted her teeth as she ran outside with the ruined skillet. She tossed the whole thing into the rain barrel at the end of the porch. It sank out of sight with an angry hiss like a monster returning to the depths of the abyss. Breathing heavily, she stared at the murky water with a ferocious scowl, ready to beat the wok back should it surface again.

"Are you alright?" Without a sound Haku appeared beside her, scaring her stupid as she nearly started out of her skin.

"I'm not alright!" She hurled the towel at the deck and stomped her foot, "I just cookeda perfectly good lunch and _burned_ it!"

Overcome, she plopped down on the back steps and promptly burst into a hysteric fit of tears.

"Let me see your hand." Unruffled by her outburst, Haku sat beside her.

She was too beside herself to resist as the God gently covered her singed palm with his frozen fingers, smoothing the burn until she didn't feel it anymore.

"Please do not cry," He continued with even patience, "It is only food."

She should have been grateful for the contact. But for the first time she could remember the contact didn't feel good. A stab of frustration pierced her gut because he didn't understand at all.

"This isn't about the food," Chihiro choked angrily.

Haku paused and she could hear his confusion gather in the silence. "It is not?"

"No," she snapped back ungraciously, dashing at the tears on her cheeks, "It's not."

"Are you still in pain?"

Chihiro yanked back her hand as he tried to turn it over and inspect the burn.

"I'm fine."

Now he was staring at her with a blank expression, "Then why are you upset?"

That, unfortunately, only served to piss her off even more. Ripping the kerchief off her head Chihiro pulled at her hair.

"Look at it!" She half snarled, "It's white then it's brown then it's white again! _Again!_ "

"It is only because you spent too long among the Gods last night. You are over saturated by magic from the spirit world. The paleness will fade soon."

He explained all this calmly; again, as if was completely ordinary. That, unfortunately, set her off all over again.

"I'm not a mood ring, Haku! People aren't s'posed to change colors!" Chihiro hunched over her knees, resisting the urge to scream. "You make all this sound so normal, but it isn't, okay? You can hide what you are but I can't! People see me and they get afraid when all this weirdness starts bleeding through! I can't take it sometimes. I can't! How'm I s'pposed to run a business an' look after all of you when I can't even keep _myself_ together!?"

"W-what is a mood ring?" He stammered in a small voice, suddenly sounding unsure.

Sitting upright, she looked at him blankly. A crack had formed in Haku's habitual calm. It pinched his handsome brow, clouding his jade eyes with utter confusion. And his expression made her insides burn with shame. Because he truly didn't understand. How could he? Looking away Chihiro wiped at fresh tears as her anger subsided, because it wasn't his fault.

"It's not important. Just forget it."

As Haku continued to stare sadness weighted his pensive gaze.

"We bring you trouble," He replied quietly as if realizing this for the first time, "For this I am sorry."

With a heavy sigh, Chihiro put her arms around him Chihiro ignored the way he went perfectly still. She hugged him all the same, tucking her face against the stony coldness of his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that," She murmured contritely, "I love you. I love _all_ of you. I don't know what the hell I'd do without you."

"Yes," He was still looking away, "We know."

"I'm such a brat sometimes," Chihiro sniffed as her cheeks burned, "This is probably just as hard for you as it is for me."

She could feel Haku's shoulders bunch as he replied reluctantly, "In truth, it is harder than I expected."

"W-what do you mean?"

"The others seem content," Again he was looking away, "But I miss my world."

Chihiro was surprised by how much she didn't want to hear that. At once she remembered the longing in Haku's eyes as he looked at the dancing Gods. And a knot of worry tightened inside her heart. Glancing up, Chihiro frowned. There it was: that steady unwavering stare that couldn't belong to anything human. The expression stole him from her, pulling him into another world.

"Being here _hurts_ ," Haku continued as a crease formed between his perfect brows. Storm clouds darkened his distant eyes, turning them to hard points of jade, "I _feel_ here more than I have ever felt before. Strange things. New things. They confuse me..."

Here he trailed off.

She tried to think of something to say, something that could help make it better. And the words just came tumbling out.

"Um… If you need to go back for a bit, it's okay. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Chihiro," Haku began with difficulty, "A bit of my time, as you call it, could quickly become years upon years of yours."

Oh. She'd forgotten about that.

Unconsciously she tightened her grip, remembering how a scant six months of his time had translated into ten years of hers. Ten years; that was a tenth of her life. And it was impossible not to remember what he'd said: she would grow old and he wouldn't. Pain bloomed in her heart, because it wasn't fair. None of this was fair. But she forgot about everything as Haku leaned into her touch, turning until the side of his face pressed against her forehead, cooling her in spite of the ridiculously humid afternoon.

"Do not worry," He tickled her bangs with his frosty breath, "I will not leave you."

His hands lifted to cover hers where they locked around his waist. Chihiro could feel him begin to tremble with exertion as he drew in a tremulous breath. Any moment he was going to pull away. And when he did Chihiro felt like she might die.

"M-master Haku?"

Chihiro let out a yelp and caught the edge of the porch to keep from falling. Because Haku dissolved, appearing on his feet at the bottom of the stair, regarding O-Natsumi with a stare that could have peeled paint. The old yuna was in the kitchen doorway. How long she'd been there Chihiro wasn't sure.

"F-forgive me, master!" The kami bowed low, pressing her forehead into her hands and remained bowing, "B-but they are coming!"

In the silence that followed Chihiro heard the sound of approaching bells.

"Shit! _Shit, shit, shit!_ " She scrambled down the stairs, pointing up at the kami wing. "What the hell are we going to do about _that!_ "

Haku, however, was not concerned. "They will not see it."

As the dragon's attention diverted Natsumi stood and waved the rest of the kami out of the kitchen. They hurried across the covered walkway, hovering in the opposite doorway with many a backward glance.

"What do you mean they won't see it!?" Chihiro demanded, "A three-story building is kinda hard to miss!"

"They will not see." Haku explained cryptically. "The Onsen will make it so."

Again she frowned up at the God House as the bells rang louder and louder. Finally Keiichi came out onto the back porch. Her insides clenched with surprise at the priest came up short. For a second it seemed like he saw something. And she flinched as Haku's cold fingers curled over her shoulder. Her skin prickled at the touch. Haku must have done something, because Keiichi shook his head looking right through her now. Resuming shaking his bells and droning away, the priest looked right through the kami wing as well. Kei made a circuit of the veranda, followed shortly by an equally oblivious Nani. Mrs. Nikkou, however, missed nothing. She winked at them as they came down the stairs on the path leading to the back field.

But as Suzume passed he sniffed the air with a dour frown. Casting his gold eyes at the detritus floating in the rain barrel, the fox arched a questioning brow. Going absolutely scarlet, Chihiro hid behind Haku as the priest and his entourage rounded the edge of the kami wing.

They passed around the corner and out of sight.

Laughing voices milled in the great room.

The human great room to be more precise.

Their guests had long since arrived.

Hence Chihiro was hiding in the kitchen.

Haku, of course, disappeared the moment a car pulled into the gravel lot. But Aniyaku had proved his weight in gold. The foreman frog greeted and charmed each new arrival as Chihiro helped Yoshi and L.G. Chihiro helped carry bags to respective rooms. But beyond carrying bags Chihiro found herself more of a hindrance than a help. The rooms were already in order so lamely she stood in Natsumi's shadow as the yuna deftly showed the guests around, explaining the accommodations as if she'd always lived at the Ryokan. Once they'd seated everyone for diner Chihiro retreated to the kitchen, standing watch at the doorway as Mrs. Nikkou orchestrated a great feast without touching a single piece of food.

"Keep an eye on things for me, would you dear?" Reika beamed as she went up the back stairs to get changed. That left Chihiro petrified with fear as she grimaced at the armada of food bobbing and milling in the rafters.

Dinner, however, was served shortly. Once again the kitchen became a riot of activity, teeming with magic and movement in the wake of Mrs. Nikkou's cooking. But in her place stood stout little Natsumi. The old yuna was glowing with happiness as if she liked nothing better than to serve diner. Under her supervision the swirling dishes hover high overhead had made their way onto trays and out to their guests without so much as a single shipwreck.

Still at her post Chihiro shrank from Hiko and Ginka, flattening against the wall as the girls went blurring up and down the kitchen stairs, casting a wind in their passing. All decked out for the evening service their kimono glittered gold and pink with rich embroidery. Butterflies, sparrows, and peonies embroidered their obi as lacquered flowers glistened in the silky knots of the girl's ebony hair. All this was illusion of course, none-the-less the little yuna grinned with pride. But beyond the great room they didn't bother hiding their speed an dexterity. Back and forth they went, delivering precariously teetering piles of dishes from the previous course to the frothing maw of the kitchen sink. The bewitched basin swallowed the platters whole only to spit them out clean. Flexing his reedy legs, Yoshi leapt high to snatch them up, handing them down to L.G. who darted around his brother's feet, returning dishes to their respective cupboards.

"Here, girls." Natsumi passed out a pair of gold lacquered trays before pointing at purple bowls lazing over the freezer. These were the last. "Yoshi, dear, would you get them down?"

"Y-yy-yes, mm-mm-ma'am."

Picking up one of his garden dowels, the frogman gently prodded one of the receptacles on the edge of the school. The dishes shook as if coming awake. Like a flock of sparrows they fluttered down to the platters Hiko and Ginka held out, revealing chilled plum jelly.

"Mmmm! This looks so good!" Hiko squealed.

"I hope we get some too," Ginka frowned.

"Of course you do, only much later. Now get going girls." Natsumi shooed them up the steps.

Chihiro drew back the curtains so they could pass unhampered, watching them float down the hall with the peculiar grace only kami could summon. They flowed like water, like gravity was only an afterthought. It left her wishing she could walk so prettily.

"Neh, when's i' time fer us t'eat?" Cinna whined from the nook as Chihiro dropped the curtain. The cat was tucked up on one of the orange cushions, sulking over a bottle of sake.

"I'll fix something as soon as dinner's over." She assured the cat.

"Promise not t'burn it?" Cinna grinned, flashing her sharp teeth.

Chihiro winced, falling silent.

"That is not funny, Cinnamon." Natsumi frowned sharply. "Nor is it kind."

"Aww, aye's jus' kiddin' an' she knows i'," The cat flicked her tail as she refilled the two cups beside hers, "Drink up, boys!"

"Kampai!" Yoshi and L.G. eagerly knocked back their cups.

"Shame!" The old yuna chased them back to the sink, "Lin-san would have your skins for a drum if she saw you now."

The frogmen paled at the mention of the burned woman, looking more than guilty as they glanced about fearfully. But Lin was still gone, and Chihiro was beginning to worry.

" _Tch_ , ligh'en up, Na-na-chan. They's worked hard t'day," Cinna stood on the bench, hoisting the sake bottle onto her hip as she tipped slightly, "Y'sound like ole sour-puss. Work, work, work, work!"

"You're drunk." Natsumi fixed her with a frosty stare.

"Aye ain' drunk! Aye'm _fun_!" Cinna tossed up a free hand, "Why don'tch like fun, Na-na-chan?"

"I like fun just fine, Cinnamon," Natsumi's frown broke as the corner of her mouth twitched.

"Hah! Ha-ha! Y'smiled!" The cat pointed as she jumped down from the bench, "Aye'm not in trouble no more!"

L.G. stifled a giggle and Yoshi elbowed him hard, trying to look contrite as the old yuna glance back at them. Heaving a sigh Natsumi shooed them towards the back door.

"Cinnamon is right, you two have worked enough for today."

"Yay!" Cinna squealed.

Skipping over she shoved the sake bottle into L.G.'s hands before she grabbed Yoshi by the arm, pushing him towards the back door before stealing the littler frogman too.

"Thanks, Na-na-chan. Aye won' get'em too drunk, aye promise."

"Shoo!" Natsumi stomped her foot as the cat absconded with the frogmen. Only after they disappeared did the old yuna chuckle to herself quietly, flashing a knowing smile up at Chihiro.

"Cinnamon is correct. Fun is exactly what they need." Here her expression fell, "I only wish Lin-san could see that."

The old yuna jumped as the kettle hissed, smoothing her gray hair anxiously as she shrank from the stove, sitting with a sigh in the nook. Chihiro frowned over the railing as Natsumi rested her head against the wall, finally letting on just how tired she was.

"You've worked enough for today, O-Natsumi-san."

Her uncannily large eyes popped as the words released the yuna from her task.

"H-how...?"

Chihiro waved at the back door, "Go and have some fun, okay? I'll watch the girls."

"B-but...!"

"Shoo!" Chihiro grinned, clumsily mimicking the yuna's graceful gestures.

Standing uncertainly, Natsumi retreated with many a backward glance.

"T-thank you, Lady Sen."

A warm ember started up in Chihiro's chest after the kami disappeared. Perhaps she wasn't so useless after all. But Chihiro nearly fell over the railing as little golden Hiko came rushing back in carrying an empty tray and a heavy frown. The kami came up short on the bottom of the stairs.

"W-where did everyone go?" She cried tremulously.

"Um, I'm still here."

Chihiro came up short as Hiko jumped. Her eyes nearly swallowed her face as she whirled, making the gold flowers in her hair tinkle.

"L-lady Sen! You scared me!"

"What's wrong?"

"The guests want tea, but Ginka's busy helping a new lady, and no one's here to help me!" Hiko huffed, hugging her tray as she shrank from the burners, "An'... An' I'm afraid of the stove!"

"It's okay, I'll help you." Chihiro came down the stairs only to stop in front of the sea of cupboards, "Um... Do you know where the other trays are?"

"Um... Lady Sen?" The God child looked up at her quizzically, "Why don'tcha just use magic?"

"Oh," Her cheeks burned, "I, uh, forgot I could."

Hiko's laugh was like the peel of a tiny bell, "You're funny, Lady Sen!"

With an absolutely red she turned back to the kitchen.

"Uh... Tray please. Pretty ones?"

Chihiro only flinched slightly as two pretty black platters inched their way free of a distant cabinet. These sailed over to hover beside her as she opened the cup drawers, looking for anything red. Looking at the ceiling, one again she appealed to the Onsen.

"What goes well with dessert?"

Out of the pantry sailed a heavy canister of matcha powder and a bamboo whisk. This Chihiro caught with a smile for the rafters before cracking it open.

"Thank you!"

Tray in hand, red mugs full of frothy green tea, Chihiro started up the steps with Ginka in tow. The curtains parted for her, held back by invisible hands.

"Wow..." Ginka whispered from behind her, "Onsen really likes you!"

Here Chihiro balked as laughter poured down the hall. And suddenly she was afraid of the strangers who had invaded her house. Why was she so afraid of them!?

"Psst! You okay, Lady Sen?" Ginka whispered from behind her.

Pressing on, Chihiro followed a singularly piercing laugh. As she came around the corner into the great room, Chihiro dropped her face following Ms. Kobayashi's birdish cackle. She was a middle-aged architect from Shizouka, a strange mixing of modern and nostalgia, all angles and shading much like the Showa Architecture she specialized in. Like the modern era her make-up was as crisp as her black suit. When the woman arrived she stood outside the Onsen for 45 minutes taking picture after picture before finally checking in. She didn't even say thank you to Ginka as the little kami placed the tea cup beside her dessert plate.

"What a beautiful cup," Kobayashi marveled as she held up the object.

Beside her were Mr./Mrs. Mori and Mr./Mrs. Hiyashi. They were average Japanese city-dwellers: polite, well dressed, and going through the motions. Both reminded Chihiro very much of her mom and dad. At least the Hiyashi's very excited to attend the festival. Apparently it had been a long time since either of them had been to the country. In passing she'd learned the Mori's were planning on climbing to the mountain top shrine. While helping carrying bags she'd caught a glimpse of their hiking boots. They were brand new. The poor things were going to get blisters.

On the opposite end of the table were Mr. and Mrs. Abe, papermaking masters. They were mole-ish octogenarians with matching coke-bottle glasses. When they checked in they made slow progress, marveling at nose length from the rice paper in the sliding doors.

"Thank you, dear." The Mrs. Abe blinked rapidly as Ginka delivered her tea.

Chihiro tried not to grin as they came upon Mr. Abe. She could still hear him mumbling, gazing over his shoulder at the fusuma , as if speaking too loud would scare the sliding doors away.

"Sugoi... ichiban sugoi," He whispered lovingly.

Mrs. Abe prodded him, making him move so they could pass by.

"Tea?" He blinked at the cup Ginka put in front of him as if he'd never hear of such a thing. Here Chihiro froze once more, because beside the Abe's sat Mr. Saito.

Kanda Saito was the dean of Folklore Studies at Kanagawa University in Yokohama. Small world, because she'd seen everyone of his visiting lectures in while studying at Nagoya University. An adept storyteller, he'd entranced the lecture hall with his swelling tenor voice, his flashing brown eyes and the gregarious smile hidden beneath the grizzled bristle of his moustache. Saito was one of the reasons she'd switch her major to folklore studies. On love of his textbooks alone she'd struggled through another fruitless year of college before dropping out.

Though she had non left to tell, Saito made her fall in love with stories all over again. Needless to say she had a bit of hero worship for him.

Professor Saito'd dropped on the sly to Aniyaku that he was doing research for his next book. He'd never heard of Kumomi until he saw the article in Japan Today.

 _Something I've never heard of? Brilliant!_

So he exclaimed earlier.

So he exclaimed a lot.

 _Brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant!_ So went the call of the Professor Saito bird.

Apparently the region around Kumomi was rich with stories he'd never before encountered. Hence the professor was absolutely in love with Suzume. The fox sat beside him still wearing his old man guise. Saito was equally smitten with Keiichi, who held the place of honor at the head of the table following Suzume. And on his left was Mrs. Nikkou. Between the three of them out poured the God lore of southern Izu.

Even though he'd changed into his kimono and hakema the priest still made her uneasy. Nani politely declined Mrs. Nikkou's diner invitation. Apparently the idea of her sons and husband anywhere near a stove struck terror into the grocery clerk's heart. But bachelor Keiichi was more than happy to stay and eat. Chihiro was not looking forward to giving the priest a ride home even though she was the one who offered. It was the least she could do to thank him for his prayers. How he managed to get all the way out to the Camphor Tree in his official get up was beyond her.

Keiichi's eyes slid to her as she hesitated Because Saito was looking right at her!

Chihiro froze.

They'd only spoken once. It was at a book signing after one of his lectures. Chihiro panicked and introduced herself herself as Sen once she reached the signing table. Saito smirked at her knowingly but signed as she requested. He'd never let on whether or not he knew who she was. But now he was frowning slightly, peering up at her as if remembering. And for a moment she was afraid he recognized her!

But then Suzume cleared his throat.

"Saito-san," The fox pronounced the fellows name like a spell, and Chihiro shivered as a prick of magic bloomed over the room, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Tea?" The professor repeated foggily, turning back to Suzume, "Yes, I'd love some tea."

Hiko had to give a little push from behind before Chihiro could move. With pretty smiles and perfect bows, the little yuna served before bringing the last cup to Mrs. Nikkou. The old woman was looking at Suzume with an odd expression as she accepted.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Nikkou, but I must admit I am dying to know," Saito flashed a knowing look at the rest of the guests, "Will Ms. Ogino be in town during the festival?"

Suzume choked on his tea.

Chihiro dropped her tray.

Hiko caught it with deft fingers before it could hit the floor.

As the fox coughed and sputtered, Keiichi stared right at her in utter confusion before opening his mouth. Fortunately Mrs. Nikkou cut in and saved her.

"She might be at the festival," Reika quelled Keiichi with a subtle glance. The priest's frown deepened as the old woman continued, "I doubt she'll be by the Onsen while guests are around."

"How mysterious!" Mrs. Hiyashi laughed, "I've only seen pictures of her a kid. I have no idea what she looks like."

"Do introduce me if you see her, Nikkou-san," Saito cajoled with a handsome smile, "I had the opportunity to meet her once but she slipped right through my fingers. She has an uncanny understanding of the Kami and I must know where her inspiration comes from."

"I shall try my best, Saito-san," Reika chuckled with a bow.

"It's such a shame she doesn't write anymore," Mrs. Mori joined the conversation, "She had such talent."

Chihiro went cold as she shrank back against the wall.

 _Had..._

Had such talent.

"What a shame. They bound her books with such care." Mrs. Abe sighed as she ran her hand over the tatami mat, "You don't see books with good paper like that anymore."

Mr. Hiyashi waved a dismissive hand, "She hasn't written anything since her first book. She's done."

"Oh, don't be so negative, dear." His wife cut in with an embarrassed laugh.

"It's a statistical fact," Hiyashi continued, "Authors who don't write another book within a year of their first publication rarely write again."

"Well she doesn't need to," Mr. Mori pointed out, "She's making a mint off her first book, what with the movie they made."

"I doubt she is done telling tales," Suzume pronounced as he gazed into the garden, something in his tone made the room fall silent, "I am sure the kami are not finished with her yet."

"I hope you are right, Suzume-san." Professor Saito returned firmly, "The world needs more stories."

Chihiro shook herself as Hiko tugged her sleeve. Once again the room filled with polite common conversation as they went around gathering dishes. All the while Keiichi was staring a hole in the back of her head. Oh, she was not looking forward to the ride back to Kumomi tonight! But the moment she and Hiko passed back into the kitchen a shadow burst between the curtains, flying down the stairs and circling them once. Chihiro swallowed a shriek, dropping her tray before grabbing Hiko. Their dishes fell with a crash as the shade resolved into Ginka.

 _"There's a girl! There's a girl!"_

In a panic the kami seized her sister, making the little yuna drop her tray of dishes too.

"Giki-chan you're scaring me!" Hiko shrank against Chihiro's knees.

"Shhh! We need to be quiet!" She hushed them both, grabbing the yuna before they could run. "What's wrong!?"

" _There's a girl,"_ Ginka repeated in a shrill whisper. _"She knows what I am!"_

* * *

 **Notes:**

(1) Interested in Sado and Cinna? Read more at the Onsen under the Chapter 35 post.

(2) Tamagushi (literally "jewel skewer") is a form of Shinto offering made from a sakaki-tree branch decorated with shide strips of washi paper, silk, or cotton. At Japanese weddings, funerals, miyamairi and other ceremonies at Shinto shrines, tamagushi are ritually presented to the kami by parishioners or kannushi priests.

(3) Daimyo were powerful territorial lords in premodern Japan who ruled most of the country from their vast, hereditary land holdings. They were the most powerful feudal rulers from the 10th century to the early 19th century Japan, following the Shogun.


	36. Chapter 36

The bottom dropped out of Chihiro's world.

"Who knows what you are?!" She whispered as her voice failed.

Hiko was all eyes, looking strange and otherworldly as they reflected the light like a cat's. In moments like this it was obvious they were not human children. All the same the little creature was shaking with fear and Chihiro held her tightly. The little God child took a shuddery breath as she struggled to stay calm.

"Satako! She can see me! She saw Aniyaku too!"

The bell in Chihiro's chest rang a single knell at the name.

"It's okay, Hiko. It's okay. Here, let's sit down," Chihiro steered the girls to a seat in the nook. She was more than confused, because the foreman frog hadn't come by to let her know anything was amiss, "Was Aniyaku upset?"

"N-no...?" It was more question than answer, "Um, I don't think he noticed."

That calmed Hiko enough to make her mask and cloak disappear. Being back with Ginka seemed to help too. The sisters were hugging each other closely. Gone were their pretty illusions and they were once again dressed in the tatters of their bath house uniforms.

"W-what do you mean he didn't notice?"

"Because the girl wasn't upset or anything. She just looked at us like we were normal. So I don't think Uncle Frog knew she could see."

"Then how do you know she saw you?"

Hiko frowned and put a hand on her head."She said she liked my mask. She said it was pretty."

It took Chihiro a second to understand. Even Chihiro couldn't see these unless the God showed them willingly. She'd only caught glimpses here and there. Gods had many faces and one of their truest was their mask. These, however, they kept hidden. Seeing a God's mask was like looking at the bare cloth of their soul. Calmly Chihiro stood and turned to the stove, talking as if nothing was wrong, pronouncing the next words firmly. As far as should could tell nothing was wrong. She hadn't received any warnings from the Onsen, nor had the bell in her chest gone clamorous with alarm. Taking a steadying breath she smiled over her shoulder.

"You girls have worked enough for tonight. Let me get you something to eat then you can go back to the God House. How about dessert first?"

"Plum jelly!?" Hiko squealed in excitement. "I love plum jelly!"

"Me too!" Ginka cut in worriedly.

Up until now the pink twin had been intensely quiet. But her fear broke at the promise of dessert for dinner.

Chihiro opened the freezer and spooned the remaining jelly into two bowls before offering them to the girls. The cold air felt good on her face. Even though night was creeping across the sky it was still terribly humid. The kitchen was full to the brim with dense hot air laden with smoke and herby smells. Sweat was pouring down her back in spite of the thinness of her yukata. Beyond the windows cicadas were screaming, singing the harsh song of late summer.

"You can have all of this right now," she held out the bowls, "Just don't mention Satako to anyone else until I say so, okay?"

The eyes of the little kami went big as the moon as they nodded solemnly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Chihiro assured them, "She'd supposed to be here."

"Y-yes, Lady Sen."

"Now eat your dessert."

"Yes, Lady Sen!"

As the girls devoured their treats, Chihiro fixed several bowls with the grilled herring feast Mrs. Nikkou prepared. Along side each went rice, pickles, and soup. Then she filled a huge tea pot and worried whether or not the girls could carry it. But she'd seem them carry suit cases their size if not larger! Their strength was just as uncanny as their speed and grace, so there was little to worry about. Turning back to dinner, Chihiro realized the jelly was gone. Going to the fridge she got out a package of pink mochi and put these on a plate for the other kami. Glancing around the ice box she frowned in dismay. It was already almost empty.

Gods the Gods could eat! She'd have to go shopping again.

"Could I ask you to bring dinner to the God House for everyone?" Chihiro called back to the girls as she pawed around inside the drawers, taking stock of what was left.

"Of course, Lady Sen!" They answered in unison, already licking their spoons.

Awkwardly Chihiro turned to the hearth, bowing hesitantly before waving at the floating kettles and pots.

"T-thank you," She stammered, "That's enough for now."

At once the cookware shuddered and sank into their various roosts, returning the kitchen to a mundane state. She'd need to be extra careful when guests were around. The last thing they wanted was to have someone walking into a haunted kitchen.

Looking over her sister Ginka made a quick count of the dinner bowls and frowned, "Aren't you gonna eat with us, Lady Sen?"

She waved off the little yuna's worry as she hurried up the stairs, "I'm going to give Aniyaku a break from the welcome station so he can go eat."

It wasn't entirely true but it wasn't a complete lie. In truth she wanted to grill the frogman about their newest arrivals.

"B-but Miss Lin told us to make sure you eat," Ginka piped like a little bird.

Chihiro came up short halfway through the curtains, frowning sharply. "When did you see Lin?"

Hiko glared at her sister, making her twin turn absolutely red as she hid in her sleeves. "Miss Lin said not to say!"

"Sorry! I forgot!" Ginka all but wailed.

As the little yuna exchanged hesitant glances Hiko drew herself up timidly as she explained. "Miss Lin's here when you're not, Lady Sen. I think she's hiding from you," Her face fell into lines of worry a child shouldn't carry as her owlish eyes appealed to for reassurance, "Is everything okay, Lady Sen?"

Chihiro forced a false smile, lying through her teeth to soothe their fears, "It's okay. We're just playing a game."

"Really?" Ginka emerged from her sleeves, "Can we play too?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now will you bring dinner over before it gets cold?"

Already they were on their feet and carrying the trays out the back door. With a sigh Chihiro pushed through the curtains and paused as the swallowing dark pressed in on her. Lin was such a piece of work; but then again, wasn't that why she loved her so much?Chihiro would call her out later because the Onsen was full of mysteries tonight. And she could only take on one at a time.

Creeping down the dim hallway Chihiro hesitated by the fusuma to the great room. The edges of the sliders were glowing as the light from within seeped through into the dark. She would have hurried by, but something in the conversation made her pause and listen.

"So you must tell me the history of this Matsuri of your." Saito wheedled the priest. She could hear that winning smile of his widening with every word, "No doubt you are the master of such tales, Keiichi-san."

Chihiro grinned. Oh, but the professor was good.

Leaning closer to the crack she was able to look inside, watching as Keiichi preened.

"Well, I do happen to hold the tale and would be glad to share it." He began with gusto.

"Long ago a fisherman and his wife lived next to the harbor. She was a good woman even if her husband was not. They were poor but she was happy. But spite of her happiness there was one thing she wanted: a child. But they couldn't conceive no matter how hard she prayed to O-Inari-sama."

"I thought the village shrine was dedicated to O-Sengen-sama?" Saito-san cut in curiously. "She is your local ocean deity, yes?"

Through the crack in the sliders Chihiro watched Suzume pull a sagely expression in keeping with his old-man disguise.

"In actuality there are two shrines, Saito-san; one for each of the goddess. The shrine to O-Inari-sama still stands on the back of this property." He bowed shortly to Reika, "We keep it still thought not many visit."

"How fantastic!" The professor effused, "Tell me, are there many fox statues?"

"Only one," Mrs. Nikkou put in with a wide smile, "But it is my favorite."

Suzume pinked in the cheeks, falling silent as Saito laughed and bowed to her with a gregarious smile.

"Well then, dear lady, I should very much like to see it!"

"There is a trail to the old shrine. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to find. And the kitsune do love their games," With an equally charming smile Mrs. Nikkou flashed knowing gray eyes to Suzume before deferring to the priest, "But you should hear the rest of Keiichi-san's story. I'm sure you all will find it most intriguing."

The rest of the table agreed heartily and Keiichi smoothed his kimono as he waved towards the ocean.

"Back to the fisherman's wife. After a huge storm the woman found a fish washed up on shore while her husband was out with the fishing fleets. She took it home to cook only to find a mirror inside its gut! The woman had never seen anything like it before. It wasn't like any of those she'd seen for sale at the big markets. It was more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen in her entire life. It was carved out of a pure white shell that was so hard she couldn't scratch it with steel."

Keiichi made a cutting motion with his hand, making his sleeves billow like waves as he gestured.

Chihiro was entranced, because as it turned out, the priest was an excellent storyteller.

"By the woman's estimations it was more expensive than any of the brass or silver mirrors she'd seen. It was probably worth a fortune. But looking at her wide-eyed reflection in the polished side, watching it iridescent colors swirl, the fisherman's wife realized it was magic. It had to belong to a God. And in spite of the money to be made, she stole down to the harbor and threw it back into the bay without telling her husband what she'd done."

"The next day while her husband was once again out at sea the woman found another fish on the harbor sands! Pleased with her luck, she took it home to cook only to find a beautiful blue jewel in its belly. It must have been worth a fortune as the woman had never in her life seen a blue stone so clear and shining. It cast a sea of rainbows inside her tiny house, flooding it with magic light. But again, she knew it to be magic and the property of a God, so she threw it back into the sea."

"This time when her husband came home from the harbor she told him everything. Instead of being awed and glad he grew angry calling her a fool. Revealing that he was indeed a cruel man, her husband cast her out in the middle of the night without so much as a jacket to keep her warm. Despairing, the woman went down to the sea intending to drown herself. But every time she tried to push into the deep water, a wave carried her back to shore."

"As she wandered along the beach trying to think of what to do, the woman found another fish. Something was caught in its throat. Pulling the thing from its mouth she found it to be a sword made of the same pearlescent material as the mirror. Again it was harder than steal. Indeed the sword could cut rocks right in two! Opening the fish's gut, inside she found the mirror and the jewel."

"Staring at the magical items, the woman went to throw them back into the harbor thinking some God was probably beside themselves having lost all their fantastic treasures. Then she heard the temple bells ring, marking the turn of midnight. As if possessed, she followed the bells, carrying the gifts from the sea to the temple."

"On her arrival the priests took fright of the woman. Dripping with sea water and kelp, she looked like a ghost! But the heard priest was not afraid and he approached the woman. He told her how very recently bandits had robbed the temple only to escape by boat. The thieves had been lost in the storm, but so too had the treasures of the Goddess O-Sengen-sama."

"Then he had said to the woman he had seen her in a dream sent by O-Sengen-sama. The Goddess told the priest that she would return their relics by one who would speak in her place. Then the fisherman's wife pulled the relics from her sleeves, holding them out to the priest. And he bowed at her feet as if she was a Goddess herself. And so the fisherman's wife became O-Sengen-sama's first Miko, a mortal representative of the Goddess' will. In gratitude for her honesty the goddess granted her wish and the woman discovered herself to be pregnant."

Here Keiichi drew himself up with pride, "Her son became one of O-Sengen Jinja's head priest. He was my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Our family has kept the temple every generation since and under their care the grounds have expanded more than five times. I hope you will visit us tomorrow to make prayers and to enjoy the Matsuri festivities. One of you ladies might have the honor of participating in our most delightful of events."

"And what's that?" Ms. Kobayashi put in warily.

Again Chihiro grinned to herself. Because assisting at a Shinto ceremony usually consisted of sweeping and raking.

"It's actually a lot of fun." Mrs. Nikkou assure her with a brilliant smile. "You get to dress up in a beautiful historic kimono. You'll ride on the traveling shrine down the hill to the beach. And you get to throw the mirror into the harbor."

"Wait…" Mr. Hiyashi cut in, "The mirror!? The relic from the story!?"

"No, no, no." Keiichi waved that off with a laugh, "Not the mirror. We have a replica that the chosen throws into the harbor."

Mrs. Abe frowned, "Why throw it in the first place?"

"Its tradition," Keiichi explained, "The chosen carries the real mirror down to the harbor and shows it to the crowd. Then she throws the fake one into the bay. Everyone jumps in after it. It's quite a sight."

It was hard not to laugh at that and the floor vibrated with communal mirth.

"Tell me, I must know! Why does everyone jump in after it?" Saito-san implored of the priest as he wiped his smiling eyes.

"Because O-Sengen-sama grants one wish to whomever finds it." Suzume's answer rang with truth, bringing an awed hush over the room as he continued mysteriously, "It is not often found. Mirrors wash up on shore from time to time. Those are worth a wish too."

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Mori was more than skeptical, "You're pulling my leg."

The fox in hiding frowned as he crossed his arms, "I assure you I am not."

"It's true!" Keiichi waved his hand in excitement, acting very un-priestly for a moment, "My cousin's a great swimmer and the year he found the mirror he won the local lottery! He was able to buy a boat with the money."

Chihiro's interest pricked up at that. Was he talking about Hidé?

"Neh-neh," Mrs. Mori put in with excitement, obviously buying into the story, "How is the chosen selected?"

As Keiichi opened his mouth to continue Suzume put up his hand with a sly smile, "You will have to come to the matsuri tomorrow and discover that for yourself."

"Oh, don't be like that, Suzume-san," Ms. Kobayashi laughed.

"No, I insist on a bit of mystery," The fox's grin widened, "It will make the matsuri that much more enjoyable."

"You're so mean, Suzume-san," Reika teased as the table burst into laughter.

Chihiro was glad she eaves dropped. She'd wondered about the origins of the matsuri but never thought to ask. But Reika was right, Suzume was mean. Chihiro wanted to know the rest of the story!

Leaning back from the crack in the fusuma she nearly jumped out of her skin as she encountered something cold and hard.

She almost kicked the door in her surprise.

Because Haku was standing right behind her.

Chihiro was practically sitting on his feet!

The God was leaning forward over her, peering between the sliders with such rapt attention . One of his sea-green eyes was bathed in mortal light, while the other glowed in the dark like a candle, casting an otherworldly shadows into the gloom. She hadn't noticed until now but a gentle breeze was rising off of him, smelling strongly of night and rain. It pleasantly stirred her hair and clothes, both of which were heavy and damp in the pressing humidity.

She stared up at him.

Stared at how the light cut out hard angles of his face, turning his handsome features eerie and unfamiliar.

It was like he was a statue carved from the brilliant shell Keiichi described. Nothing could cut him.

Finally he looked down at her with his firefly eyes, putting a single finger to his beautiful lips. Chihiro found herself holding her breath so she couldn't make a noise even if she wanted to. Haku offered his hands, lifting her up like she was nothing. And her insides twisted giddily as he kept her hand, drawing her down the hall to the welcome station. But the good feeling faded as here he paused, dropping her fingers so he could point.

Because the lanterns in the entryway had guttered low.

Aniyaku was listing in his stool, fast asleep.

He was back in his God-form, webbed toes and all.

"Aniyaku!" Chihiro shook him with a sharp whisper, "Your frog's showing!"

The frogman jolted awake with a startled _ribbet!_

Realizing what had happened he reverting to his human guise in a shadowy swirl, patting his face worriedly.

"Did anyone see!?"

"No," Chihiro assured him, glancing about with a relieved sigh.

Haku loomed up beside her as his eyes went piercing.

"Be more careful, frogman," he pronounced frostily. "Many, many apologies, Master Haku!"

At once Aniyaku yanked off his hat, going scarlet to match as he shrank into a low bow, trembling bow as if afraid he was about to be eaten. Chihiro interjected herself between them, shielding the frogman from the dragon's disapproving frown.

"Don't be so hard on him. It's not easy to keep up normal appearances," Quickly she changed the subject, "Did someone check in recently?"

"Y-yes, Lady Sen," Aniyaku straightened, standing on his tippy-toes to flip a page in the reservation book, "Ms. Tanaka and her daughter."

Chihiro stood bolt upright as the bell in her chest rang with a single strong peel.

The Tanaka's: Satako and her mother.

Out of all the guests they were the ones that need to be here most.

Haku was looking at her now, his sideways glance was intent.

She ignored him, pouring questions over the frogman instead.

"How long have they been here? Are they all settle in? Do they not like their room?"

Choking on another ribbet, Aniyaku put up his hands as she advanced on him.

"T-they were more than happy with their accommodations. We p-put them at the end of the hall in the room with the private balcony. The view is quiet lovely. You can see all the back fields, a-and the moon!"

"I didn't see them at dinner. Is everything alright?" She continued sharply.

"They were q-quiet tired, Lady Sen," The foreman frog answered quickly as beads of sweat broke out on his bow, "M-ms. Tanaka did not wish to take a meal this evening."

"Oh…" Chihiro took a step back, realizing she's backed the fellow right into the wall behind the desk. Readjusting her head scarf she waved her hand in awkward apology, "Um, thanks for settling them in."

Finding himself off the hook Aniyaku wilted with a relieved sigh. "M-my pleasure, Lady Sen."

"Get something to eat. I'll watch the station for a while."

At the mention of food the frogman's eyes went big as dinner plates.

"T-thank you, Lady Sen! Oh, pardon me! Since you are here, may I please turn over tonight's register?"

Aniyaku depressed a hidden notch in the wood grain, revealing a hidden compartment under the desk top. From within he produced a red lacquered box and a packet of papers, scooting it towards her with a deferential bow. With another deep retiring bow for Haku the frogman slid off the stool and hurried down the hall as if chased.

Chihiro came forward timidly, looking the box as if afraid it would bite. "W-what's this?"

Opening the lid Haku glanced inside with a frown, "It is strange paper."

Peeking inside, Chihiro found a whole stack of money. A lot of it too.

"Oh. That's, um, human money."

"You hold paper of value?" He was curious now.

"Um… Yeah. The numbers tell you how much its worth."

Reaching inside she took out a thin slip of paper resting on top o the pile, jumping as it unfolded into a huge chart. It was covered in names, numbers, hatch marks and other symbols scrawled in blotted scratchy writing she could barely decipher. Lamely she stared at it, feeling her insides sink with dismay because she had no idea what any of it meant.

"What's this?"

Haku's eyes sharpened with recognition as they fell upon the translucent sheet.

"It is a receipt for today's earnings." He held out his hands, "May I?"

Chihiro gladly gave it over, moving aside as Haku replaced her at the welcome station. Gracefully gliding up onto the stool, he plucked an abacus from his kimono sleeve, ticking beads back and forth with smooth flicks, moving at such speed she couldn't keep up. All the while his burning green eyes darted back and forth over the page. With a curl of his fingers the dragon conjured an pearlescent brush complete with an equally resplendent grinding stone. He paused to blow over the surface until condensation gathered in rounded beads, dripping into the basin to create a rich indigo ink.

With elegant motions Haku held back his sleeve to dip the brush, making notes in tiny crisp kanji along each column of scrawls. The brush continued to write even after he'd let go, leaving him frowning at another clot of the frogman's script.

She never got tired of watching Kami, especially Haku.

Their unfettered movement for a symphony for the eyes.

Entranced by the simple act of writing, all Chihiro could do was stare.

"Aniyaku's writing is atrocious. It took me months before I could read it." Haku explained as he waved a hand over the page, "He is using the same tracking method used at the old bath house."

The dragon's eyes narrowed as they fixed on something and the brush darted in, making corrections in ink that suddenly turned red.

"His math is just as poor as his penmanship."

Plucking up the stacks of money, Haku's fingers blurred as he counted through each bill three times, making notes in an important looking box at the bottom of the page.

"Among the other drudgery Yubaba assigned me, accounting was my chief task. At the end of every day I would spend long hours beneath the roof rafters in the dusty attic that was the records room. It was my quiet place in that den of noise and deception."

Haku paused while grinding more of the ink stick into the water. And his face softened with memory as he stared through the page at something she couldn't see.

"Here on this sheet is the story of each days passing. Here is a record of who enjoys the sulfur bath, who has taken tea and cake, and whom does not enjoy the head cook's fish stew. It pleases me to know who has come and gone. It pleases me to know these people whom I will never meet."

Chihiro's chest squeezed at the wistfulness in his tone, especially as his jade eyes followed the sound of laughter down the hall. In that moment he looked so very lonely.

"You could've hung out with us today," She offered.

But he shook his head, going back to his work. "I am no good among mortals. I have not the fox's talent."

It was true.

Chihiro couldn't placed him at the table.

He'd probably make everyone extremely nervous, especially Keiichi. She imagined Kiri's brother hiding behind Mrs. Nikkou, all eyes like a little boy as he stared at the dragon. She smirked at her mental image of the timid priest.

"That's okay, I'm not too good with strangers either, but that's not what I meant."

"What is it that you mean?"

Slowly the writing brush came to a halt, lifting up from the page. At once she had his full attention. Feeling the pinch of heat come into her cheeks, Chihiro dipped her head, awkwardly fussing with her apron.

"The kitchen's pretty much a part of the God House."

"No," Haku cut her off with his firm answer.

Chihiro's brow crumpled in confusion, "W-why not?"

"The others enjoy the kitchen." At once he was too busy with abacus calculations to look up. "I will not make them ill at ease in their place of comfort."

It was hard not to remember the look of fear on Aniyaku's face when he woke up to find Haku at the welcome station. But who's fault was that? If he just loosened up and was a little nicer to everyone they'd warm up to him in no time. But she held her tongue on that matter, pressed on to what she was really wanted to ask.

"But don't you get lonely?"

For a moment Haku's face tightened with such an intense she didn't know what to think. But it faded, hidden as that unfeeling mask of his clamped over his face before she could interpret the emotion.

"Yes… And I tire of it." He closed his eyes as a resigned expression composed his handsome features, "Just as I tire of having to share you; even though I know I must."

His honesty caught her off guard. So did his cryptic reply.

At a loss Chihiro looked out the entryway at the darkening sky as Haku went back to work. Fireflies drew circles in the dark as moths clotted around the lanterns that stood at either side of the bridge. As if loathe to be out-staged the laughing brook muffled the shrill song of the screaming cicadas . It seemed like years had passed since she first walked through those doors, like her life before that moment had been a dream. Leaning on her folded arms she scowled at the telephone perched on the edge of the desk. It was still unplugged and would remain so until she was ready to deal with more reservations. But as she stared at it she found herself thinking about her mom and dad. Was dad still mad at her? Was mom worrying because she wasn't returning calls? How long had it been since she talked to them? She couldn't keep mortal days straight anymore. So much had happened. What day was it anyway? Where would she start? Where _could_ she start?

"You should call your parents."

The break in silence startled her and instantly she was defensive. "H-how did you…!?"

He didn't so much as flinch, "You stare at the telephone."

No secrets from Kami.

With a heavy sigh Chihiro wilted forward, hiding in the crook of her elbows as she perched on the edge of the desk.

"I should call them," she grumbled, "But I don't want to. Not even Michi."

A streak of remorse ran through her at that and she cringed into her sleeves.

"She's probably so pissed at me by now!"

Haku's ink brush lifted from the page as his abacus fell silent, "Who is Michi?"

"My best friend." Chihiro lifted her face, staring at the shadows cast by moth buzzing around the lamp overhead, "We met in Osaka when I was really, really little. That's where I lived before I moved to Mizunami City. That was before I came to the bath house. She's still my best friend. We used to talk on the phone every day," Chihiro fell silent for a moment, "But that was before I came here."

After a moment of silence Haku spoke. "Will I ever meet them? Your parents and your friend?"

Chihiro's elbow slid off the edge of the desk, making her lurch upright.

Where did that come from!?

Going absolutely red in the face she stared in shock. "D-do you want to?"

"Yes. Very much so." At once he was writing again, eyes intent on the page.

That was it. No explanation of why. Just his usually God-ish reply.

Already she found herself frowning.

Michi would be a breeze, she talked so much you couldn't get a word in edgewise anyway. Yuko wouldn't be a problem. Haku was so pretty he could just dazzle her into submission. Akio was the real problem. They would not get along and he was sure to be a jerk around Haku. A cold knot of terror tightened in her heart as she had to consider it was a possibility that Haku might eat her dad.

"S-sure." She flinched, looking away as her mind went blank, "Maybe after the festival we can go for a visit. I need to go to Nagoya anyways to get the rest of my stuff. Mizunami City's on the way back. But Michi still lives in Osaka so it might be a while before you meet her."

The words poured out of her in a she was finished Haku had gone very still.

"Chihiro…" He began with difficulty, "Are you lying to me?"

"I…" She cringed into her whisper. "I don't know."

Haku's voice was quiet and calm. "Are you afraid that I should meet them?"

"Um… A little. You and my dad won't get along…" Here she trailed off, not trusting herself to finish.

Because she didn't want Haku to know that she was afraid of him; afraid of what he might do. Not all the time; but sometimes. And she didn't like having to admit that.

Chihiro jumped as the ink brush fell over.

Rolling off the desktop it clattered to the floor.

Although Haku's face was blank as squall crackled in his eerie green eyes. And she shrank, because he was gripping the abacus so tightly the metal frame bent and warped in his hands with a plaintiff creak.

"If I was _human_ …" He choked on the word and all the hurt trapped inside it, "Would you still hesitate as you do now?"

"Please, Haku…" Covering her face she pleaded wearily, "Don't start that again…"

 _"You will answer me, Chihiro!"_ Haku bit back harshly.

She went completely still because it was the same commanding tone the dragon used to order around the other kami. What was worse, it was the same Karou used to order her; like she was his servant. And she was not anyone's servant. Furious anger boiled up in a great tangled mess from where she'd bottled it up earlier, breaking free in a rush.

"What difference does it make, _Master_ Haku!?" She hissed back, throwing the word at him like a stone, "You're not human. _And you never will be_!"

Thunder boomed directly overhead.

So ferociously the floors beneath her feet trembled and shook.

She gasped, slamming back against the opposite wall as the abacus shrieked like a living thing as he crushed it between his fingers. As it rent apart with a metallic twang the beads exploded outward, pelting the entryway in a cascading rain. She shrieked as the light bulb overhead pulsed blindingly then burst. Falling to her knees as the wind hit the rafters, making the ceiling groan as papers and money ripped up into the air. They battered around her, cutting with their sharp edges as the gale surged out the front doors. In the midst of the angry morass the fox resolved like a spinning top.

Light filled the dark entryway as his robe climbed with angry red and gold foxfire. As his inky hair flew in the gale Suzume planted his feet firmly. And then he clapped. The sound hit the storm like a physical force. Chihiro felt the hollow echo inside her lungs! Like the eye of a hurricane, stillness struck the room in its wake. For silvers of a second it held the storm in place. Then as if yanked on strings everything yanked back into place.

At once the entryway was still. Except for the swinging lanterns.

They creaked and shrilled, swaying back and forth, casting monstrous shadows crawling and darting through every corner and nook. And Chihiro couldn't breathe. Terror gripped her insides till her gritted teeth felt like they might shatter. Because the scar on her thigh was burning with that horrible paralyzing cold. It started up the moment he'd gotten angry. Trembling in the swallowing silence, Chihiro started violently as Mrs. Nikkou laughed in the distance.

"Goodness!" Reika's cheer was as forced. "We're going to have a storm."

Again Chihiro jerked back, cringing away as Suzume put a hand on her shoulder. The fox was kneeling beside her. His fingers were like ice but for once the steady gaze of his golden eyes was saturated with worry.

"Child," He began gently, as if trying not to frighten her, "Are you alright?"

Chihiro stared at him, trying to remember how to speak.

"Y-yeah…" She lied automatically, "M'f-fine."


	37. Chapter 37

Leaning forward, Chihiro peered through the fogging windshield.

With a frown she clicked her wipers higher.

Because it was pouring in sheets outside.

Raining so hard she had to slow to 20 kilometers per hour.

But Keiichi didn't seem to mind. Whether because he was stuffed to the gills and dozing, or because he had nothing to say, she wasn't sure. All the same, she was grateful. Chihiro wasn't in the mood to talk. At least he was the perfect excuse to leave the Onsen. She practically carried the priest out to the car, waiting in his shadow silently as he said his good byes. All the while Mrs. Nikkou's gaze burned a hole in her forehead as she tried to catch her attention. Chihiro ignored her.

Again she jumped as lightening flashed.

Ragged patches of sky illuminated through the reaching arms of the forest overhead.

And she found herself counting the seconds until thunder boomed faintly.

Three miles away and growing further still.

In spite of a few downed tree branches they eventually pulled up the sloping drive at the back of the living quarters of the Shrine complex. As they did Chihiro couldn't help but notice as Kei peered through the deluge at back shed. The door was open and swinging in the gusts that sent rain hammering on the hood of the car. The interior was empty. No motorcycle. No Kiri. There was another car in the driveway. But judging from Keiichi's lack of enthusiasm it was probably the caretaker's. The priest sank back into his seat, pushing his glasses up his nose before popping his belt.

Chihiro started as Kei finally spoke.

"It will confuse people in the village, especially Nani, but I will call you Sen from now on. They will do as I do. After a time no one with think anything of it."

She gaped, not sure what to say. "T-thank you, Keiichi-san."

"Not at all. As Suzume-sensei says, a bit of mystery will do our town some good." He flashed her a knowing smile.

After a moment it faltered as once again his eyes went back to the shed. "Forgive me for inquiring, but you and my sister seemed to be growing close." He paused awkwardly, "You… You haven't heard from her, have you?"

Her face went red hot with shame, "S-sorry. I haven't."

"I thought so." He forced a grim smile, once again pushing his glasses up his nose.

Shaking himself as if marshalling his strength, Keiichi struck his knee with his palm.

"Thank you for the meal and for the ride. Let us hope this rain clears by tomorrow otherwise we will have a soggy matsuri! I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Sen."

With that he popped his door, letting in a cold rush of air. The car shook as he shut it. Chihiro watched him hurry down the stones to the house, still not sure what to make of Keiichi. At once bossy and retiring, stuffy and good natures, both devout and in denial he was a package of contradictions. She liked him and didn't like him. Just like his sister.

Once a light popped on inside the house she backed down the driveway, frowning at the billowing blue tarp covering booths set up in tidy rows inside the Shrine's parking lot. There were going to be a lot of vendors at the Matsuri tomorrow. Were there enough people in town to even staff all those stalls?

As Chihiro stopped at the empty highway intersection her head emptied out.

Two green lights went by and still she stared.

On a whim she made a left and headed into town.

Pulling under the looming bulk of the overpass she came up short. Even though it pouring down rain groups of people were walking up and down the streets too young and well dressed to be from Kumomi. They were laughing and struggling with their umbrellas. Luckier ones kicked their way through puddles in slickers and galoshes.

Stopping in the middle of the street she stared. Judging from the light illuminating the rain and the crowds heading down the Yamada's block the pub was stuffed to the gills with visitors. Although her good will and amusement dried up as she took notice of the cars packing the streets. Even the lot running along the beach was full!

Finally she found a spot almost at the docks. She might as well have moored along side the boats. Climbing out into the pelting rain Chihiro locked her car and stared toward the harbor. Big and Little Cows were entirely obscured by the rain. But another bulk stood out on the sand even closer than the rocks. Beneath a shell of blue tarps the stage was decked out in swags of green, blue and white. So was the rest of town for that matter. Every street lamp, bench, and wall was covered in soggy festival décor.

Apparently tradition reigned.

Trudging through the wet sand Chihiro halfway climbed the stairs and sat on the front lip of the stage, sheltering under the awning. Why she bothered was a mystery because she was already soaked to the bone. Her yukata plastered to her body just as the sand caked her shins. The sand itched and she swept at it with her hands as she stared at the dark flat of the bay. It was illuminated by the parking lot floodlights, and she could see the heavy curls of the storm cut waves as they crashes in the distance.

Water dripped on her from above and all around. Lifting her head she listened to the drumming on the tarps, the murmuring hiss of the waves, and the muddled voices of passing strangers. After a moment she breathed out sigh, savoring the smells of town, feeling something relax inside her chest.

Motor oil. Fried tempura. Rotting sea weed.

Beneath it all was the jarring hum of electrical wires. But that wasn't bad.

It was a far cry from the sulfur, tea, and the vibrating magic that saturated the Onsen.

Chihiro blinked and realized that's what was missing.

Magic. Slowly she was having to accept that it wasn't something you go used to. It made her anxious the same way being on a roof made her anxious. You never knew what was going to happen. You never knew when something was going to going flying about. burst into flames, or both. You never knew someone you loved was going to turn into a monster.

Hugging her knees, Chihiro tried to convince herself the water on her face was rain.

"Chihiro?"

With a startled squeak she nearly fell off the stage; because Hidé was standing at the base of the stage looking up at her with a bemused expression.

"Whoa!" He caught her knees with his calloused hands, pushing her back up onto the edge. "Sorry! Didn't mean t'scare you."

He was wearing bare minimum in the humid rain: tank, shorts, flip-flops. A convenience store stopping bag lay pooled at his feet where he'd dropped it. Like everything else he was soaked to the bone. And her face went red hot, because his hands were still on her knees. She stared at them until they hastily withdrawing. Once again anger welled inside her, because this was the last thing she needed right now. Last time she'd seen Hidé he kissed her thoroughly then jumped out of her car at a red light.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stammered, still at a loss.

"Uh…" He pointed at the harbor. "This is kinda my front yard."

"Oh." It was true.

As the silence between them filled with the pattering of the rain, Hidé frowned in the light filtering through the awnings.

"Um… You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shot back hotly.

But he took her foul mood in stride.

"Well," He squinted up at the sheet pouring from the brooding sky, "It's kinda the middle of the night. And it's kinda raining."

She snorted. "Kinda?"

"Yeah," He grinned his lop-sided grin, "Kinda."

Taking a deep breath Chihiro tried to put on a better face. "Keiichi came by the Onsen today. I gave him a ride home and decided to come into town for a bit."

She couldn't help but glare at a group of tittering city women who squealed as they walked by. They were all smoking.

"But it appears we've been over-run."

Hidé's grin widened shamelessly, "That's you're fault, boss."

"How's this my fault!?" Chihiro crossed her arms huffily.

"They came for the matsuri 'cause of the magazine article." Hidé nodded a the retreating woman, "You should see the village. Yamada's are booked solid. Got a couple staying with them that came all the way from Hakodate."

"Hakodate!?" Chihiro gaped. That was almost Hokkaido.

"Apparently even more folk's are gonna day trip it tomorrow."

"From Hakodate!?"

He laughed outright at that.

The sound made her insides tighten and Chihiro cringed from all kinds of sensations that were normally good.

"No, not Hakodate. But probably from other places." Again Hidé squinted up at the sky, this time hopefully. "Wind's coming from all over the place. Can't tell if this's gonna blow over. I really do like Matsuri."

And Chihiro fell silent in the face of his humanness. It was simple human talk: weather and town business. But it was so nice and… normal.

Kami couldn't lie, but still, that made them all that much more difficult. There was no hiding what they were feeling or thinking. Good or bad, it just all poured out. It was a wholly exhausting experience. Just like lying.

"Okay, so I lied." Chihiro muttered she folded in on herself, "I'm not okay."

Hidé's face fell as his eyes glanced her way, "I could tell."

"And how's that Mr. Know-it-all!?" Again she snapped at him, but he passed by her foul mood, reaching down to pick up the bag at his feet.

"I think you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry…" Her stomach let out a traitorous growl so petulant and ferocious she got dizzy.

And she almost panicked as Hidé turned away.

 _"Wait!"_ She half got up to go after him, because for a moment it seemed like he was leaving.

But he wasn't. He was just climbing the stairs to the stage. Coming over without hurry he sat down on worn Astroturf beside her.

"Here." As Hidé put an onigiri in her hand her stomach wailed.

Chihiro stuffed the whole thing into her mouth before she realized what she had done. He took one look at her mortified face and laughed again, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. But his blue eyes continued to laugh.

"What?" She demanded while trying to chew.

"Um… You've got some rice." He made a meaningless gesture at his face.

She wiped at her chin as her cheeks burned, "Is it gone!?"

"Nope. Still there."

His point turned into a reach as his calloused fingers swept over her cheek, dislodging a clump of rice that fell into her lap. But his hand lingered; so did the gentle attention of his worried blue eyes. All at once she was painfully aware of his closeness. It was hot in spite of the rain and he smelled very strongly of man stink. That wasn't a bad thing. He smelled really good, which was so very, very wrong.

And there it was, that strange pull she'd always felt in his presence.

A magnetism that was entirely human.

It was so strong Chihiro had to turn away.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"We had another fight." Chihiro hid her face in her tucked up knees. "He said something rude so I said something mean. He got mad and left."

"Sounds pretty normal."

"It's not." She whispered as her throat closed, "He… um… scared me pretty bad."

There was a long pause and Hidé swallowed.

When he spoke next the fisherman was doing his best to keep his tone neutral.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Haku would _never_ hurt me!" Chihiro answered sharply.

And her face burned. Because already it was a lie. Chihiro shoved her hands insides her sleeves as if she needed to hide the bruises Suzume'd long since taken away. She jumped as he touched her fingers. Gently taking one of her hands he put another onigiri in her palm. Sick to her stomach, Chihiro stared at it as Hidé lay back on his elbows, looking out over the waves. A muscle in the back of his jaw was jumping. And she could tell this was upsetting him. But she remained pinned in place, because she wanted to stay.

"Why were you fighting?" He continued casually.

"He… um… He wants to meet my parents."

Hidé wasn't expecting that. "Uh… Normally guys don't want to do that. So why's this a bad thing?"

Scrubbing her face with her hands, she let out a ragged sigh.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my dad a lot, okay? But he's a great big jerk around other guys." Chihiro swallowed, suddenly finding her mouth had gone dry. Because she really, really didn't want to say out loud the real reason she was upset. So she danced around it as best she could. "Haku's really protective of me. They… um… they wouldn't get along."

"Again, that sounds pretty normal to me."

Hidé's casual tone set her off like a short fuse.

"Yeah!?" She snapped back furiously, "Well in case you haven't noticed Haku's not so normal! Normal boyfriends don't turn into monsters an'… an' try to _eat_ people!"

There is was. In spite of everything she blurted it out anyway.

Shaking. Shaking so hard her teeth were chattering.

At once Hidé was holding. Her skin burned against his. He was so very warm. She'd almost forgotten what that felt like, she was so surrounded by Gods all the time. Chihiro practically knocked him over as she tuning her face into his shoulder, breathing in the smell of humanness.

"Shhhh!" He soothed, "It's okay!"

 _"No, it's not okay! He scared me so much!"_

"I… I'm sorry…" He murmured against the top of her head.

Taking a series of shuddering breaths, Chihiro tried to push the fear away, trying to deny that it existed. "It's not his fault."

"Chihiro…" Hidé began carefully.

"He didn't mean to scare me," She pressed, "I said something so awful."

"Stop making excuses for him!" He shook her, however gently. All the same it made her fall still. And the quiet intensity in his voice made her listen, made her hear through the pounding rain. "Chihiro… I don't know anything about Gods. But I do know people. I come form a long line of messed up relationships and I know what I see. An' I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm not the right person to be telling you this, but he's not supposed to be here."

Oh, she did not want to hear that!

Because it was the truth.

The other Kami were small. They acclimated easily. They had no problem walking among mortals, which was more than evident from their work at the Onsen. But not Haku. He was a God. A great one at that. Probably even greater than Suzume. There was no such thing as acclimation for a God of that kind hence none existed in this world. She lay like a stone in Hidé's arms, remembering what Haku said earlier that very day.

 _I miss my world._ Haku said. _Being here hurts._

And the only reason he was still here was because of her.

"B-but I don't want him to go…!" Chihiro breathed.

"I know," Hidé held her so tightly it hurt, "An' I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Chihiro didn't remember much of what happened after that.

Her head kinda just shut off.

And when it turned back on again she was warm and dry.

And there pillow over her head.

It smelled very strongly of Hidé.

The rain was still a distant whisper somewhere nearby. And for a moment she thought he was still rocking her. Because the floor was swaying very slowly from side to side. Something thunked gently against the hollowness under the floor boards, gurgling and swirling. It took her a second to figure out he'd taken her back to his boat. She was in his bed again. Hidé'd dragged the futon down off the bunk. Her feet were all tangled in the scratchy blanket. Cracks of light crept under the pillow as she experimented with opening her eyes. They were puffy and gritty. She swallowed only to find out the Sahara had moved into her throat.

"Hi, boss." Hidé's warm hand smoothed between her shoulders.

"Um…" She snuffled apologetically, "I think I cried on your pillow."

"S'okay." His hand moved to her hair, "M'used to saltwater."

She snorted, and her lips pulled into an empty smile.

It made her face hurt.

Then all the hurt inside came pouring out fresh.

Chihiro bound herself up into a ball.

"Shhh…" Hidé murmured quietly between her sobs. "It's okay."

As she cried herself out his hands smoothed back and forth, gently rubbing her shoulders in time with the listing sway of his boat. Until she fell asleep again hiding under his blanket.

" _Holy shit!"_ Hidé gasped.

Chihiro woke abruptly as something clattered against the far wall. And already she could smell him: camphor and foxfire. The whisper of Suzume's robes invaded the tiny boat's interior as the God's presence made ripples of magic go eddying through the room.

"Hmm," The fox muttered to himself, "I have always wondered what the inside of this boat looks like. It is quite… small."

"S-sorry! Sorry!" More muffled clattering sounded from the galley, "I… I didn't think it'd actually work!"

"You called," The fox pronounced in a rare show of patience, "So I have come."

Hidé was still sputtering, "I-I didn't know who else to um… call."

Suzume was quiet for a long moment, "How is she?"

Chihiro couldn't tell if he knew she was awake. Probably not.

She tried to keep it that way, making breathing even, listening in on them.

"Not good." A bit of the scare went out of Mrs. Nikkou's grandson as he continued, "I said some things that were really hard for her to hear."

"Everything you said she no doubt needed to hear."

"Y-you were listening…?" A lick of anger started up in Hidé.

"Yes." The fox's crisp return was without apology, "I have been listening from the very beginning for I feared this possibility."

At once Chihiro froze.

Feared what possibility?!

Hidé was just as confused. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You were correct when you said the dragon does not belong here. Just as you were correct when you said it is hurting him. But more so than you can imagine."

"I-is he going to be okay?" Hidé was genuinely worried.

"No." Suzume hushed severely, "I think not."

Chihiro was holding her breath, hanging on the Gods every word as understanding dangled just beyond her reach.

"You are mortal so you understand what it is to suffer and want. But you can never understand how Kami experience these things. The Gods learned emotions from mortals but to us they are tangible things. To hurt is to _become_ that hurt."

Chihiro cringed from the vehemence in the fox's words.

"It gnaws and claws and bites… Eating us up from the inside… But all that is left is _more_ pain and _more_ wanting! Slowly we loose ourselves to the agony as it changes us for the worst. Until there is nothing left of us but the hunger for solace that will never come."

Hidé swallowed with difficulty, as if his mouth had gone dry.

"What could possibility be doing that to him!?"

And the fox sighed.

"The dragon wants this girl so badly he is willing to brave that hurt just to be near her. But he can never have her no matter how near he is. And the pain has become too much. Slowly it is turning him into something else. And I fear for her… It is an evil thing to say, but I hope he never returns."

"What do you mean you're afraid for her!?"

For once Suzume seemed inclined to explain.

"You have seen the mark on her leg, yes?" He bit back with sharp impatience.

"Uh… Y-yeah?" Hidé was embarrassed.

"The dragon will become the thing that made the mark! Now do you understand!?"

Understanding hit Chihiro like a physical blow. As it did she finally understood why the fox was always looking at them from the corner of his eyes, frowning, shaking his head sadly. He knew. He knew this was coming! And it took every fiber of her self control not to jump up and call the fox a liar. But there was no way for him to be lying.

Gods could not lie.

" _Shhh! You'll wake her up!"_ Hidé hissed back, "If its so bad for him to be here then why the hell doesn't he go back!?"

"He will not leave her," Suzume pronounced frigidly.

Hidé cast about for some kind of solution.

Chihiro hung on his every word.

"Can't she, um, can't she go with him then?" He countered reluctantly, as if he hated the fact that he was suggesting it, "She's been over _there_ lots of times."

"Yes. She could follow him to the other side. But it will remedy nothing. Their difference will remain irreconcilable." The fox brooded, and his robes rustled and whispered as he came to a seat somewhere. "And when she does return the mortal world she shall have nothing. All her friends and all her family will be dead."

Stunned, all Chihiro could do was lay there as all warmth seemed to drain from the world.

"I do not wish to speak of this further." Suzume's voice was thick with quiet anger, "It is not why I have come."

"Why did you come?" Hidé muttered as if dazed.

"I have come to apologize."

"T-to her?" Hidé stammered.

"No. She needs not my pity for she is stronger than she appears. I have come to apologize to you."

Never had Chihiro heard the fox so sorry.

His regret transformed him into another person.

Someone humble and tired not angry and imperious.

"Me?" His voice broke, squeaking like a mouse, "Why!?"

"Because I have greatly wronged you, child." Suzume admitted reluctantly.

"How?"

"Ten years ago I took from you something that was not within my right to take."

"You…" Hidé's voice shook as understanding dawned on him, " You're the one that did this to me? _Why_ …?!"

"I love your grandmother," Suzume replied without hesitation, "I love her very much. _Too_ much. For her sake I have done many thing I am not proud of."

Hidé struggled with all of this, "She asked you…?"

"Yes."

"That I am a God does not mean I am eternally clever. Love addled the mind of human and kami alike. I made a mistake for which I can never recompense."

Hidé was on his feet and pacing.

Numbly Chihiro could feel the boat sway more to the left and the right in his passing. "You have every right to hate me, child," The fox cut, "But do not hate your grandmother."

"I don't hate you. I don't hate Obaasama either." Hidé struggled with words, "It's just none of this makes any sense!"

"Then sit and listen!" Suzume snapped, "You rock the boat and it makes me ill!"

"S-sorry," Hidé muttered as he sank to a seat, ceasing to make the floor pitch. Taking a composing breath, the fox continued.

"Your grandmother does not believe me when I say you cannot be taken. She had lost too much and so she expects to loose everything. That drove her to do what she did. And in my weakness I could not tell her no."

"You're talking about my mother… Aren't you?"

Chihiro barely hear him, he was so very quiet.

"Yes." Suzume answered equally as quiet, "You must believe me when I tell you she is not the monster your grandmother makes her out to be."

" _She killed Manami!"_ Hidé choked on his own wrath.

"Did she?" The fox countered frostily, "Reika believes this to be true. I do not."

Again Hidé sputtered furiously, but Suzume cut him off.

"Child, you are blessed with many strengths but you are still mortal. Why would your mother risk killing you if her goal was to kill Manami?"

Mrs. Nikkou's grandson lapsed into silence, but Suzume had words enough for both of them. As he spoke it was in a gentle voice soaked with sincerity.

"Your grandfather's death and your sister's were accidents. Horrible, untimely, unavoidable accidents. There was nothing any of us could have done to avert them. Nothing. These words come from the lips of a God. I cannot lie."

For a time Chihiro could only hear the rain drumming on the roof.

It sounded lighter, almost like it was letting up.

"What does all that _mean_?" Hidé hushed uncertainly.

"It means that the choice is yours. As it has always been." Suzume returned inscrutability, "It cannot be made for you. You must choose what you wish to become."

The fox's robes rustled as at once he stood, mildly annoyed as always.

"Shall I take her home? That is the reason you called me here, is it not?"

"I… I want to keep her," Hidé was torn, "But it'll just make things worse if she wakes up tomorrow and sees me."

"As you wish." The fox pronounced as his footsteps approached.

"For the record, I don't care how this works out!" Hidé threw after the God, "I just want what's best for her. I love her."

Before she could sit up overwhelming tiredness rolled over her, drowning her in the bitter taste of magic. Already she was drifting. She couldn't so much as open her eyes let alone speak. Someone very gently picked her up. Perhaps she was dreaming now, because Chihiro could feel silky fur beneath her hands. It was soft. Not as soft as Haku's, but she cuddled into it all the same.

"Hey. Hey?!" It sounded like Hidé was in another room, growing father and farther away as he shouted after them, "At least tell me she'll be okay!"

"I know not the future, child!" The fox bit back irritability, "Why you mortals always assume this I will never know!"

But here his voice tempered. And it sounded like he was talking to himself now, almost like he was making a promise.

"This I do know. On my honor I will serve and protect her with my life."

With that Chihiro went out like a light.

She sat bolt upright.

Only to find herself back in her room at the Onsen.

Words died on her lips she found herself staring at Hidé's mural.

Staring at the little boy with blue eyes standing on the cliff tops.

Her windows were open, curtains billowing in the crisp night air. All that was left of the rain clouds were tatters. And a cool breeze quickly hurried these across the star scattered sky. It was either very early or very late. One way or the other, she was wide awake. Getting up she found the rest of the Onsen dark, even the God House. Suddenly afraid of the empty hallways she retreated down the back stairs seeking the kitchen's warmth only to pause in the doorway. Because the light was on. The room was ridiculously clean, sparkling even. She could have asphyxiated on pine fumes. A mop lay in a puddle in the middle of the floor. Steam rose out of the bucket. And she stared at both in confusion.

"I know you are here."

Chihiro jumped as Suzume's voice carried from the hallway.

He sounded utterly exhausted and so very, very sad.

Thinking he was talking to her Chihiro pushed between the curtains and came toward the great room. But she paused at the open fusuma, finding the fox posed in the middle of the veranda stairs. Every fiber of his being was tense as if he was ready to spring. His wide gold eyes swept over the garden, dilated pupils searching intently. And she had no idea what he was looking for.

"Why do you hide from me?"

Again his words were uncommonly gentle.

But he wasn't talking to her.

Like the shifting surface of a lake shadows moved along the doorway behind him. And if only for a moment Chihiro saw the dim outline of a cloaked figure as it attempted to sneak past the fox. Whirling he caught it round the middle. Someone gasped as they crashed against the tatami mats. Chihiro backed right into the hallway unsure of what to do as they wrestled about, soundlessly knocking the great table aside. Surging around in a movement so swift Suzume pinned the thrashing specter to the floor with a thud so firm it jolted the entire room. And his face twisted with the exertion it took to hold it down, because whatever it was fighting back and winning.

" _Please do not run!"_ He beseeched in a sharp whisper.

At once the specter fell still.

"Please…" The fox repeated desperately.

All the color drained from him, leaving him spider silk pale in the moonlight. Thoroughly exhausted Suzume dropped his head onto the thing's chest.

"I am so very tired tonight." He murmured with a sigh, "But you? You are so much stronger than I. Should you run I will chase. You are swifter. I shall not be able to catch you. And I feel as if I might die in the trying. Because all I want is to be near you."

Long and slender, a single hand parted its way free of the tattered cloak, shaking as it smoothed the deep lines etched into the fox's face. Suzume drew back, letting the thing sit up so he could pushed back its mask.

The ripples parted as Lin's cloak faded, leaving her scarred nose inches from his. And the fox's eyes burned like fire in the dark.

As if she was the most precious thing in the world, Suzume collected Lin's face into his hands. He leaned in to kiss her. Slowly. Without hurry. As if he was done chasing things. But Lin was more than happy to pursue. Seizing the front of Suzume's kimono she bowled him over backwards. And the fox let out a started yip as his head hit the floor. Turning away, Chihiro fled the sounds filtering from across the room, sprinting up the back stairs, running for her room.

Chihiro slammed the door.

Because she was happy for them. So very happy.

But at the same time she hated them both.

And it was awful and horrible.

Misery flooded her insides as Chihiro got into bed.

And cried herself back to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

"Neh, kiddo?"

Something wet and cold snuffled her ear.

" _Ngh…!"_

Chihiro batted it away, rolling over to hide under the covers. And a tiny weight climbed up between her shoulders, kneading insistently as it purred and purred and purred. The sound eased the knots snarled all through her insides, but eventually the cat's claws began to pierce the blanket.

"Ouch… _Ouch, ouch, ouch!"_ Sitting up abruptly Chihiro blinked groggily.

The black cat beamed from the foot of her bed, revealing sharp yellow teeth.

"Mornin'!"

Sky was barely beginning to turn gray.

Chihiro glared at the cat, flopping back onto her futon and hiding under the pillow. Because her whole body ached: inside and out. And she was not ready to get up. Chihiro wanted to stay in bed all day. She wanted to stay in bed forever.

"Neh. Neh? You's up, ain'tcha?"

Now the cat was tugging on her arm.

Somewhere bells were ringing and she could smell plum blossoms.

"S'matsuri day, kiddo! Gotta get up, we'd got lots o' work t'do."

With a sigh she tossed her pillow, coming up short as angry words died on her lips.

Because the cat had transformed.

Okesa stood before her now.

The geisha was wearing a fantastic black kimono embroidered in wide ribbons of gold. The swirling motifs mimicked crashing waves across the satin silk, eddying and splashing against the hems and trailing sleeves. Beneath the velvety purple cords dazzling tapestries of birds and mice played in long lines along the crimson obi wound round her waist. A spray of shimmering metal flowers tinkled in the lobed and lacquered finery of her hair. But amongst all her regalia most beautiful of all was her china white face. It was alight with excitement, making the rouge on her eyes and lips look less mask like for once. Okesa's red eyes were dilated with an excitement that seemed to vibrate through her entire body, making muffled bells ring in the falls of her sleeve.

"Watch, watch, watch!" The cat hissed gleefully, "We's gonna practice!"

Springing back and striking a pose so perfect it could have come from a block print, the cat clapped twice, returning to her position as the slider to the room snicked open.

Chihiro started as a drum sounded in the hall.

 _Pon! Pon! Pon-Pon!_

Wearing a widely grinning jesters mask beneath his jauntily cocked red cap, Aniyaku minced into the room with a tsuzumi (1) on his shoulder. The pale pistachio robe above his pants was soaked through by a wave pattern cut in ridges of blue, green, and white. Dramatically rolling his eyes from side to side , the frogman skipped and whirled, striking the taut face of the drum in perfect time with his movements.

 _Pon! Pon! Pon-Pon!_

Here another melody joined; crisp and twangy; cheerfully cycling back and forth. Aniyaku froze in position beside Cinna as Yoshi came stepping through the door. The reedy fellow wore a smiling green frog mask beneath his indigo cap. And although his shirt and pants were plain, he had a flashing black and red shamisen slung around his neck. With shyly stooped shoulders the frogman happily bobbed his head in time with his merry tune, thin fingers dancing back and forth across the strings, strumming the chorus as he hummed sweetly.

 _Twang. Twang. Twang-twang!_

Yoshi continued to amble as he grew bolder, kicking up his feet in a smart little dance. Cinna rolled her eyes with a grin. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, she yanked him into line. Poor thing had to grab his hat as his song ended abruptly. But the kami weren't done yet.

 _Thump. Thud. Thump-thud!_

The voice of much larger drum vibrated in the hall as poor Little Green Frog came teeter in carrying a taiko twice his size. Dressed in the same simple robes as Yoshi, he wore a comically frowning mask because along side him skipped Hiko and Ginka. Again they glittered like silk flowers, wearing smiling white onna (2) masks with rosy pink cheeks. Each held a batchi (3) which they used to strike the sides of the drum. With each hit L.G. made a great show of pitching and leg-wobbling, turning round and round as he tried to escape the girls. The frog careened into the group as Okesa deftly stepped out of the way.

The big drum bumped right into Yoshi.

 _Thud!_ Went the taiko in perfect time.

Yoshi knocked into Aniykau with over-dramatic motions.

 _Pon!_ Went the tsuzumi, keeping up the rhythm

The blindly chasing Hiko and Ginka bumped into the other side of L.G.'s drum.

 _Thump-thud!_

And the whole line toppled over like a set of dominos. But it was a sham, because again they struck poses as they sat down with magical grace. Here Okesa traipsed forward. Moving her body in all kinds of interesting ways, she pulled free her belled fans, one at a time, never loosing the beat.

 _Jing!_ Went the right fan. _Jang!_ Went the left.

 _Jing-jang!_ They snicked open with swifts flick of her wrists, hiding her face in flashing gold and red as the other drums sounded in time.

Chihiro jumped as the geisha stomped her foot and whipped the fans closed, catching the bells so they didn't make a sound, falling into stillness as she revealed she was wearing an ebony black cat mask. It appeared like magic because it was magic. Overcome, she found herself laughing and clapping as she stood up in the middle of her futon. Shyly the other kami bowed as they pushed back their masks to reveal sheepish smiles.

"D-d-did y-you l-like it, L-l-l-lady Sen?" Yoshi stammered hopefully.

"Like it!?" Chihiro couldn't stop laughing, "It was _amazing_! Absolutely amazing!"

"Horray!" Hiko and Ginka squealed.

"I do so love performing," Aniyaku grinned as he whipped out a fan of his own and began cooling himself, "It's ever so much fun."

"An' tha' wuz jus' our entrance." Cinna pushed back her mask as she buffed a claws on her sleeve. "Wait t'yeh see wot else we got planned!"

"What is going on?" Mrs. Nikkou murmured sleepily.

She shuffled in from the hall still fumbling with the ties of her quilted gray haori coat, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses, which were all askew. Stunned by the ensemble ringing her Chihiro's bed, Reika could only gape.

"Neh, neh, Baa-chan!" Cinna broke ranks and all but skipped over to the old woman in a shimmering, tinkling, whirl, "We's gonna dance at t'matsuri!"

Mrs. Nikkou lifted a hand to her cheek as if not sure what to think.

"Wan' us t'dance some more?" The cat's enthusiasm bubbled over and already she had out her fans.

The old woman put out her hands, "Can it wait to a decent hour? It's quite early."

With a wide red grin the cat waved off her worry.

"T'other humans can't 'ear God Song 'less we wants 'em to. Y'know tha'."

"You're right," Mrs. Nikkou laughed in spite of herself, "I forgot."

"What manner of mischief is this?"

With a start Reika turned as Suzume filled the doorway. The fox was unusually disheveled, looking like he had just woken up. But there was a light in him Chihiro had not noticed before. It made him look younger and not so sour in spite of the stern frown pulling his lips into a thin line.

"We's startin' ah performers troupe." Pulling down her mask Cinna put a hand on her hip and tossed it at him, making hidden bells ring, "Wanna join?"

He snorted outright at that. But Chihiro didn't miss the twitch at the corners of his lips as he surveyed the other kami. The fox tossed his sleeve back at her as he turned.

"Practice your foolishness in the God House where it cannot be heard," He bit back, "I am trying to sleep."

"It ain't foolery!" Cinna hissed back with flattened ears as her tail bristled from beneath her kimono like a bottle brush, "S'music! And's _pretty_ too! Not tha'd y'know, y'stupid _stuck-up_ fox!"

Cinna stamped her foot furiously, turning up her nose and slinking back into the room. Reika was smiling behind her hand as the cat came inside.

"Don't let him get to you, my dear. He's only teasing."

Chihiro tucked her yukata back into place before scooting over to peer closely at the drums, "Where did you get those?"

"From Lady Cinna," Aniyaku held out his tsuzumi, "Would you like to try."

"No, no." She waved her hands in mortification, "I'm no good at music."

"C-c-careful, L-lady Sen," Yoshi grinned as he cradled the shamisen, "I s-s-said the s-same th-th-thing."

"C'mon, Lady Sen." L.G. beamed as he made a show of hoisting his giant taiko as if it didn't weigh a thing, "It's fun!"

"Goodness! This is sure to be a matsuri Kumomi will never forget!" Mrs. Nikkou smiled until her eyes disappeared, "Now off with you. Back to the God House. We need to be at the Shrine early and before that Chihiro and I need to feed our guests."

Chihiro came up short on that, "Who's gonna stay and keep staff?"

"O-Natsumi-san has already offered." Reika reassured, "Wasn't that kind?"

"B-but doesn't she want to go to the festival?"

"Umm," Hiko whispered loudly so that everyone could hear, "Auntie's not feeling too well, Lady Sen."

"She drank too much of the special plum drink with Miss Cinna last night." Ginka added on equally loud.

"I'm surprise you're still standing," Aniyaku glared at Yoshi and L.G. as they picked up their gear, "You were drowning last I saw you."

"We've been practicing," L.G.'s grin stretched across his entire face.

"C'mon, boys," Cinna huffily slunk into the hall, "We got's more work t'do."

"Y-yes, m-ma'am." Yoshi and L.G. hopped to attention and hurried after her.

"Come along girls." Aniyaku straightened his hat and dusted his robes until they shifted and faded back to their original state, "Our guests will be rising soon."

"Yes, Uncle Frog." Hiko and Ginka fell in behind him like a pair of ducklings as he marched out the door and down the front stairs.

Where once her room was filled with laugher and magic, suddenly Chihiro realized she was alone. And the good feeling faded as she watched her teacher glance down the hall to make sure the kami had gone. Worry was plain in Reika's gaze. And so were the questions Chihiro did not want to answer. A swallowing bitterness enveloped her in cold once more as she glared at her blanket.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs. Nikkou began gently.

Chihiro lied through her teeth. It was almost automatic now.

"M'fine." Abruptly she went to the closet, gathering her toiletries and a fresh yukata, "I'm gonna have a shower then I'll help with breakfast."

"Alright," Mrs. Nikkou turned for the door, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Her teacher did not seem convinced.

All the same, she withdrew.

Chihiro heaved a sighed as the old woman's shuffling steps cracked and creaked down the back stairs. It was hard living in such a full house. As an only child she was used to privacy and quiet. Here everyone was constantly in everyone else's business. It was a strange thing to feel so alone and overcrowded at the same time.

Going down the front stairs to avoid the kitchen, she found the bath wing empty. It was, after all, barely dawn. But as she stripped down to nothing, Chihiro came up short as her hands touched the cord around her neck. With shaking fingers Chihiro gripped the thread Zeniba had woven for her. It would never break no matter how hard she pulled.

So she was forced to take off the necklace off.

It was the first time she'd taken it off since she found it hidden in her music box.

Holding it up, she stared, feeling naked without it around her neck.

For ten years she'd lived without Haku, not that it had been much of a life. Things were different now. There was no way she could go back to what she'd done before. She had the Onsen and the Kami. All the same, sorrow stabbed through her chest, making her bleed misery, because Haku wouldn't be nearly so lucky as she was.

He didn't have anything but her.

The choices were irreconcilable. If she kept him things would only get worse. If she went with him she'd loose everyone, eventually even him. Because either way he'd suffer himself into a monster. To save him from himself she'd have to send him away. Could she do that? Was it even possible? The indecision was almost unbearable.

Chihiro sat down under the shower and cried some more.

By the time she was both numb and completely pruned. She got soap in her eyes as she scrubbed herself raw. At least the sand was gone from her hair as she wound into the clean yukata. Drawing her hand across one of the Onsen's only mirrors, she stared at her reflection. Her hair was brown again. But she felt no relief.

Looking back at the bench she watched the lamp light glitter off Haku's scale.

Picking it up, she wound the cord around the back.

Then slipped it into her pocket.

Not around her neck.

Turning back her head and blinking as she went, trying to hold onto the inevitable tears, Chihiro almost ran for the distant rattling of pots and pans. She needed the work right now, anything in which she could loose herself.

But once again she came up short at the fusuma to the great room.

Inside was exactly as it should be except light was spilling inside from the outside. It was still dark outside. Light wasn't supposed to be coming in from outside when the sun wasn't up yet. Putting down her toiletries, Chihiro came around the great table following the soft sound of scratching. The breath of crisp dawn crept around her ankles as she came out onto the steps. The garden was empty and quiet, but still, she stopped in her tracks.

Because on the opposite veranda was a girl.

A human girl.

She was almost dwarfed by her wheel chair, looking even tinier beneath her enormous sketch book. A cup full of colored pencils was duck-taped to one of her arm rests. With circling fingers the kid selected from the colors, pausing from time to time to peer off into the distance. The uncanny light spilling into the great room was actually from the bulb hanging over the ceiling in the room behind the girl. And even though Chihiro hadn't made a sound the kid looked up, looked right at her, and smiled.

"Morning, Chihiro."

Satako was missing one of her front teeth. Her thin hair was pulled back into a pony tail , making her seem much younger. How old was she? Nine? Ten? But the steady gaze of her large dark eyes was far too old for her baby rounded face. And the dark circles under her eyes gave her a hungry look.

"H-how do you know my name?" Chihiro stammered.

"The Onsen told me. Oops… I'm supposed to call you Sen, right? Like in your book, right?" Now she was gushing, "I love your book so much! That's why when I saw the article in the paper we _had_ to come!"

Satako lit up with excitement. She poked one of her pencils at the roof.

"I couldn't sleep at all! I was too excited about the festival! So Onsen's been telling me all about you and the Kami."

Shocked to her core, Chihiro had to sit down on the top step. But as a muffled snore came from the room behind her, Satako rolled her eyes, pointing her red colored pencil over her shoulder.

"She can sleep through _anything_. Even the music."

Satako nodded her head towards what she'd been peering at earlier. And it took Chihiro a second to realize the Satako could see the God House from the opposite porch. It was true, in the distance the rhythm of bells and drums could be heard, and the kid nodded her head in time as she went back to drawing.

"S'okay. I don't think anyone else can hear it. Nobody hears _that_ stuff 'cept me."

Chihiro had to swallow, because her mouth had gone completely dry.

"You… uh… You can hear that?"

"Yup. The roof tiles are blue right?" Satako mused to herself, traded a red pencil for a blue one, going back to sketching, distracted by her work, "I see things too. Mom says its because I've got a mass in my head. That's secret doctor speak for a tumor. But I don' believe her. Because that means I'll stop seeing when they take it out in a couple of weeks. And I don't ever want to stop seeing. Never, ever, ever. Then what else would I draw?"

Here Satako paused, looking past her.

Once again the little girl's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh, _wow_! You must be Suzume! This is _awesome_! I've never met a kitsune!"

Chihiro scrambled to her feet as she discovered the God standing beside her. Suzume was wearing a periwinkle robe printed with wafting grass patterns that matched the misty fields beyond the garden walls. As if struck by a gale the stalks trembled , blowing across the fabric as it bleached pale with shock.

"What is this?!" The fox whispered.

"I was hoping you'd tell me!" Chihiro hissed back. She cleared her throat and began introductions, "Um… This is Satako. She's one of our guests."

"Don't move!" The little girl commanded the fox, pointing her pencil like a sword. And the God stood stock still as she hurriedly flipped to a blank page, scrambling to find the right color.

"I gotta draw you right now in case I forget! I'm always forgetting things…"

Suzume stared piercingly as Satako went to work. And suddenly his gold eyes went wide. Whatever color remained in the fox drained away as understanding soaked him through. Furtively Chihiro tugged on his sleeve, trying to get him to share whatever revelation he just experienced. But the fox spirit shook his head with a grim frown as his brow twisted. With an exasperated sigh Chihiro turned back to the kid. Satako was sketching furiously, looking back and forth between her page and the fox.

"Neh, Satako?"

"You can call me Saka-chan." She didn't even look up from drawing. "Everybody else does even though I don't like it."

"Um… Saka-chan?" Chihiro continued with forced cheer, "We have to get to work. Can we, um, finish this later?"

At once her pencil went still as her face fell like the sun dipping beneath a cloud.

"Promise?"

There was a genuine appeal in her wide dark eyes.

As if she was afraid there wouldn't be a later.

"Gods do not lie, child." The fox pronounced with rare gentleness.

"Okay, then," At once Satako was grinning , flipping back through her book to the previous page, trading her orange pencil for blue, "See you later, Suzume-dono."

Chihiro started as Suzume took her elbow, pulling her behind him with such swiftness she ran to keep up. They were out the front door and over the bridge before the God let her go.

"What the _hell_ Suzume!?" Chihiro threw her hand back the way they'd come. "She knows _all_ about us! The Onsen's been spilling her guts all night! Why the hell did she do that!?"

The fox avoided looking at her as he continued to pace back and forth at the opposite foot of the bridge, "Because Satako is dying."

And it took her a moment to find her voice, "W-what d-did you say?"

"She has a wasting sickness." He continued distantly, "The illness has pulled her to the brink. Now she is between the worlds so she sees both quite clearly. Unfortunately that means she will soon die."

Suddenly several things fell into place.

"But you can help her, right? That's why she's here."

Because Satako needed to be here. Every fiber of Chihiro's body told her so. Here Suzume cut her off with an stroke of his hand.

"Child, it is _not_ that easy."

"B-but… But when Mrs. Nikkou…?" Chihiro pointed back at the hall as words failed.

Again Suzume shook his head, closing his eyes. "Reika's situation is different."

"How is _this_ different?!" She demanded, growing angry.

"You cannot throw a bucket of water onto a raging fire and expect it to extinguish!" He bit back hotly, whirling to face her with a dark face full of sorrow, "There are some things even Gods cannot do!"

"But… But she _needs_ to be here for a reason!"

Abruptly the fox tempered, struggling to hold onto patience, "Perhaps that is because she is reaching the end of her journey and this is where she had chosen to be."

It took Chihiro a second to understand.

"I don't buy that for a second!" She spit back nastily, "We have to be able to do something! What's the point of all this stupid magic if it can't do a _fucking_ thing!?"

Sinking to a seat on the stone bridge, Chihiro hid her face in her shaking hands. Angrily she jerked away from Suzume's touch as he put his frozen palm on her head.

"I will pray to O-Inari-sama for her." The fox murmured, "I will pray for you both."

With that he retreated, leaving her in the cruel care of the ever laughing brook. She didn't know how long she sat there.

One way or the other, Lin found her.

"Get up."

Staring at the kami's slender feet Chihiro silently refused.

"I can't take this anymore!" Starting to unravel as she leaned into Lin, seeking comfort. But Lin pushed her back, roughly hoisting her to her feet.

"I said get up!"

Lin's callous return was like a slap to the face. It staved off the tears Chihiro'd been about to shed. Jerking her head up, she stared at her friend's scarred face, stymied by the sable's hard expression.

"Listen to me. People you love will die. Promises are made and broken. Unspeakable things happen for no reason other than ill tempered fate!"

Lin gripped her empty sleeve for emphasis. As Chihiro took an uncertain step back the burned woman started after her, looking more than ready to chase. Because Lin wasn't done yet. Frightened now, shebacked right into one of the stone lantern, throwing up her hands as Lin caught her by the front of her yukata.

"I do _not_ like this Chihiro… She is a _stupid_ human. All she does is cry and run in circles, whining like a child. She is not my Sen," The burned woman looked her up and down like she was a thief. "Where is my Sen!?"

At once she was looking right through her with a sharp inscrutable expression. Chihiro jolted as it felt like someone kicked open the back door to her soul, tromping through her insides with muddy feet, ripping open closets and overturning tables while anxiously searching for something.

"Remember who you are!" Lin commanded, giving her a shake for good measure, "Remember you have faced much worse and won!"

Overwhelming pain clamped closed on the back of her throat.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Lin shook her again.

" _Don't... you… dare!"_ The kami growled like an animal. "Those are sacred things. I _won't_ stand to see them wasted so frivolously. Be strong, Sen! Be strong even when you break! Do you hear me!?"

Chihiro uttered an unintelligible answer.

"What was that?"

Lin's grip tightened on her yukata. And the Kami was eyeing the laughing creek as if decide how far she could be throw. Lin was very, _very_ strong and she didn't doubt her aim in the slightest.

" _Okay!"_ Chihiro all but shouted.

All at once her friend yanked her into a rough embrace, hugging her until she felt her ribs creak. And Chihiro hugged Lin back.

"You really are a dope," Lin muttered with a gruff sigh, "C'mon. Let's go help in the kitchen."

Pulling back she dusted Chihiro off with her shoulder towel. Turning to the Onsen, Lin towed her by the arm like she'd get lost along the way. Mutely Chihiro followed, all the while wondering which one she really was.

Chihiro.

Or Sen. (4)

* * *

 **Notes:**

(1)The tsuzumi is a small hand-held Japanese drum consisting of a wooden body shaped like an hourglass with two taut drum heads. Lacing cords between them can be squeezed or released to increase or decrease the tension of the heads respectively. When struck with the hands it produces the quintessential "pon!" we associate with Japanese folk music. Remember the Tenchi Muyo opening theme song?

(2) Onna masks are a type used to depict pretty young women in Noh Drama. See the Chapter 38 notes at the Onsen for a picture I used as inspiration for Hiko and Ginka.

(3) The stick used to strike a taiko. Different types of wood make different sounds.

(4) One of the most difficult aspects of Spirited Away the movie are the subtle references to Japanese culture and folklore that are lost in translation. The actual title of the film is "Chihiro to Sen no Kamikakushi(5)," which directly translates to "Chihiro _and_ Sen's hiding away by Gods." An important reference to the girl as two separate entities that is almost completely lost in the English title.

Chihiro is a sulky, childish girl prone to panic in the face of the unknown. Remember the way she clung to her parents when they went through the tunnel? In the Spirit World she transforms into a new person when she is given a new name: Sen. Sen means a thousand, which could be interpreted as a reference to Durga the one-thousand handed Goddess of Hinduism. Durga is capable of anything. Her bravery is much like Sen's bravery. Sen is unafraid of the Gods. She possesses her own magic gained from her intense love for her friends.

When Sen returns to the human world she slowly forgets herself and reverts back to Chihiro. Hence Chihiro seems passive, whiney, and wishy-washy at times in my story while at other times she steps up and is incredibly brave and strong. Remember the wise "stranger" speaking through Chihiro's lips at the end of Chapter 23? That was Sen. Chihiro is struggling with her two selves, trying to understand and reconcile them both, much like she has to struggle to balance her life among humans with her life among the kami. It's not easy, hence she's making such a mess of it.

(5) Kamikakushi (kami= gods, kakushi=hiding). For an excellent article outlining this incredibly important concept and the other folklore themes woven through Spirited Away, read the article by Noriko T. Reider titled, "Spirited Away: Film of the fantastic and evolving Japanese Folk Symbols." It's available online in PDF form. Google the title and you'll find it. Remember to read the footnotes, there's a lot of important info there.


	39. Chapter 39

Reika was determined Chihiro should enjoy her first matsuri in Kumomi.

Chihiro wasn't sure that was possible.

But she kept that to herself.

"Shoo!" Mrs. Nikkou almost chased her out of the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast for both Gods and guests. "Go relax before you leave."

Relax? Not possible with a house full of guests! Especially with Professor Saito on the prowl. So Chihiro hid in Lin's shadow, helping her friend mop the halls and scrub the decks by the main bathing pool, making more of a mess in the process. Chihiro struggled to scrub the white cedar deck. Lin made it look effortless. Kami even cleaned prettily. With strong graceful sweeps of her only arm the sable was already at the end of her half. Hurrying to catch up, Chihiro let out a gasp as she knocked her bucket into the steaming big pool. Luckily it didn't overturn, and she scrambled to fish it out before it dumped the sharp pine smelling suds into the steaming tea green water.

"You really haven't worked a day in your life, have you?"

"No," Chihiro shot back sullenly, "But I'm trying, okay!?

With an amused snort, Lin came over to help.

As soon as a decent hour turned over on the clock Chihiro washed up, grabbed her purse, a pair of sandals, and almost sprinted out into the gravel parking lot. Once more she was glad to get out of the Onsen and away from the guests. But she was more than surprised when Lin followed, making it clear without words that she was coming along. Unfortunately there was no way for all the kami to fit in her car. But that was okay, because Lin had left a red bath token attached to a small door under the God House's stairs. Its twin was in the kami's sleeve.

As she climbed into the car Chihiro tried not to think about how the Mira got home last night. She didn't want to know how her keys and phone ended up in her purse. Perhaps the fox had conjured the vehicle to life and walked it home like a pet dog?

Magic.

It was an almost automatic explanation for all the impossible things she encountered daily in her life among the Gods.

Magic.

Although there was nothing magical about traffic. As the turn blinker clicked away Chihiro frowned at the steady stream of cars surging past the winding driveway leading to the Onsen. It was the first time she could recall having to wait to turn. Like a long caravan the cars came from the east, packed full of people. And she blinked, peering after a license plate with an Makita city sticker.

Makita!? That was all the way in Tokyo!

Finally the line broke and she hit the gas, skidding out as they whipped onto the highway. Lin sucked in a breath, bracing her foot on the dash just like Hidé had as she clung to the ceiling handle with her only hand. The poor kami was absolutely pale. She jumped as her elbow hit the window button, popping down the glass

Cool and crisp air rushed inside, still smelling strongly of rain.

Pain punched her in the heart.

But Chihiro couldn't roll up the window. Because Lin had lowered it the rest of the way. Leaning her head outside. Her dark eyes were wide as they stared up into the perfectly blue sky. But they went half-lidded with pleasure as the wind whipped through her long glossy hair. Unfortunately they arrived in town only to find every single parking spot in town was already taken. People were beginning to park along the highway shoulder. As she idled at the light on the bottom of the hill crowds of people streaming across the street, heading for the temple.

Young and old, mostly children.

All were wearing masks of every sort.

Finally she found a spot all the way across town by Amano's house. In fact she parked right in front of his house. Apparently the state of the place deterred other out-of-towners from making use of the empty curb. Judging from the fact that Kai didn't come tearing down the front steps the moment she got out of her car, they weren't home. Probably already at the temple along with everyone else in town. The streets were completely empty on this side of Kumomi but rolling off the distant hills she could hear a subtle roar that had nothing to do with the ocean.

Sparing a glance at the bay Chihiro found the water was as bad as land. The smooth flat of the harbor was a mess with boats. Yachts, sailboats and dinghies tacked and whirled around the distant rocks as flags flew merrily beneath the bare blue sky. Seagulls screamed and chided from on high as she stared at the red tile in her hand.

"You sure this'll work?

"A door's a door, Sen." Lin grumbled as she hesitantly rattled her seat belt, trying to get it to come off. From the look of frustration on her face Chihiro half expected the Kami to begin gnawing the strap.

Reaching inside, Chihiro popped the lock on the belt. In a blur Lin was out of the car and on the other side, shrinking with a glare for the car as if she feared the belt would try to yank her back in. The burned woman was already hiding, wearing her false arm and perfect face. She'd changed her clothes too, now dressed in the Onsen's indigo yukata. But her feet remained bare. And already the kami was nervously covering the left side of her face "You didn't have to come."

"I know." Lin showed a bit of tooth as she grumbled, "But that damned fox threatened to make me wear a fancy kimono if I didn't."

"Really?"

Lin's eyes went round with horror, "It was yellow… I hate yellow!"

Chihiro snorted, trying to hide her amusement as she shut her door, hesitating a moment before placing the tile on the window. A shock of magic went rattling up her arm it stuck like a magnet to metal. Instantly the window frosted over and went dark, giving her a fright. Yanking back her hand she stared askance at the glass as Lin returned to her side.

"Um… Is it s'pposed to do that?"

"Just open the door!"

Hesitantly yanking on the latch, the door popped open.

On the other side was a perfect view of the God House's great room as seen from the storage closet under the stairs. But here Chihiro balked, because wearing their masks and tatter coats the rest of the kami were lined up beside Mrs. Nikkou. The old woman was beaming old woman as if this was nothing unusual. She had changed into her white happi coat and red hakema. Pushed up on the crown of her head was a delicately smiling swallow mask accented in reds and blues. She held her crimson fletched arrow and bow in one hand and another mask in her other.

"See y'there, kay kiddo?"

Cinna pushed up her ebony cat mask to wink with a grin before dissolving into nothing. Bells rang and shadows shifted. And Chihiro shrank with a gasp as something whispered past her legs, sending a breath of wind through the portal.

"C'mon small fries!" The cat's voice came from nowhere, "Shake it, boys!"

At the sound of her disembodied voice the rest of the kami dissolved, creating a wind in their passing as they surged through the door. That left Mrs. Nikkou to take her time.

"How exciting," Reika laughed as she shuffled through, "It has been a long time since I've taken part in a matsuri."

As she climbed free of the car with stiff slow movements her teacher put the second mask into Chihiro's hands. Turning it over the face flashed gold in the sun, revealing the wise smile of a demure phoenix. Chihiro gaped. It was as gorgeous as it was old, obviously an antique.

"W-what's this?"

"The matsuri revelry is to honor and entertain the Gods. For the next few days the boundaries between the worlds will thin. Kami are said to walk among us during the festival. Villager wear fantastic masks to make their guests feel more at home." Reika explained as she folded her glasses and slide on her mask. Her colorless gray eyes almost disappeared into smiles hidden behind her bird mask as she laughed into the back of her hand, "Oh-ho- _ho_ … If they only knew!"

"Where is Suzume-sama?" Lin was looking through the portal with a black scowl.

"At the matsuri already, no doubt." Mrs. Nikkou waved dismissively, "He adores this time of year. I must warn you, he is prone to pranks when in a good mood."

Chihiro snorted. She couldn't place Suzume as a prankster. He was so very serious.

"Come along, my dear."

As Mrs. Nikkou took Chihiro's arm Lin shut the car door, peeling off the tile and putting it in her sleeve as she fell in step behind them. With an unhappy frown Chihiro glanced back at her friend, beckoning her forward with a series of pointed looks. The kami ignored her eyebrow wiggling, walking in their shadow like some kind of lady in waiting.

With an exasperated sigh Chihiro glanced at the stage as they passed. It had transformed now that the tarps were gone. Beneath was a blue tile gabled roof covered in swags of white, green, and blue. From the front rafter hung an enormous rice rope nearly twice her size! High school aged temple attendants in blue hakema were hurriedly sweeping the stage and raking the sand as equally young miko in red arranged flowers and offerings on a huge wood altar that suddenly materialized overnight. Equally baffling were the two old style fishing boats beached on the sand.

"Isn't it lovely? The crowds will carry the traveling shrine all the way down the hill to here later today. All the offerings will be piled into those boats and pushed out into the harbor. Oh!" Mrs. Nikkou was suddenly looking out over the bay, shielding her eyes, "There's Hidé's boat." (1)

Chihiro threw her eyes at the bay, easily picking out the indigo pennant of the _Kaze no Sengen_. The boat was low to the water, deck full to the brim with people as it cut a smooth arch around Big and Little Cow, coming back into the shelter of the bay. The twin rocks sported a brand new rice rope garlanded with gleaming white shide so big she could see them from the beach.

"He must be taking people on tours again…"

But the old woman did not sound all that please.

Actually the old woman was kinda spooky in her mask.

She kept glancing at the bay, causing them to make slow progress along the road ringing the harbor. Once again gulls laughed and chided from overhead as if goading them for being so slow. But the muffled roar pouring off the maple and pine encrusted hills slowly resolved into a soup of voices as they neared the temple. People suddenly popped out of the woodwork, making Chihiro shy. Abruptly she liked the idea of her mask and put it on as they joined the milling throngs traipsing in straggled lines across the highway.

The sun suddenly shrank behind the tree line, plunging them into cool shadows that nipped through Chihiro's thin yukata. But as they pass under the enormous moss covered stone torii marking the entrance to the shrine Chihiro came up short. Because from beneath the shelter of the whipping blue tarp multi-colored stalls sprung up overnight like rings of mushrooms, creating a grid of swag strewn streets and light wrapped avenues pushing all the way to the edges of the parking lot. More red and yellow roves peered over the lip of the upper courtyard, and whipping flags lined the banisters of the stone stairs, ushering a constant stream of people to the hill top. Smoke rose up in curling clouds from under the striped awnings. And the mouth-watering smells of frying takoyaki, grilled yakisoba, and roasting toriyaki drifted over them like a spell. And the call was heeded, because the carnival was packed! Humans wearing ghost, goblin, and ghoul masks milled in droves.

"Have fun, dear!" Mrs. Nikkou patted her hand before letting go. And the tiny old woman was swallowed by the crowds before Chihiro could call after her.

"W-what do we do?" She whispered to Lin.

"I don't know."

Chihiro blinked rapidly as she suddenly found her friend wearing her sable mask. On one side the chestnut colored wood gleamed in beams of light filtering through the ridge line, catching like cinders on the wired whiskers. A wide band of black that ran from the tip of its little pink nose to the pricked lobes of its rounded ears. It was beautiful until Lin turned, revealing the other side was burned to charcoal, cracked and pitted as if chewed upon by fire. Catching her looking, Lin covered the mark her hand. Or at least she did until her nose caught on something. The mask's nose almost quivered.

"What is that?"

Lin pointed at a sweet potato vendor tending glowing coals with a bright red fan painted with the kanji for _delicious_. No better advertisement was needed then the rustic savory smell of the burning sugar dripping from the roots resting on the charred grate over the embers.

"Sweet potatoes."

"I want to eat that…" Lin almost sighed.

With a growling stomach, Chihiro hurried over and bought three.

"Three?" Lin frowned at the spare as she pushed up her mask.

"Heh… I dunno why I did that." Chihiro grinned, at a loss as she looked between the foil wrapped spuds. But Lin could care less. Her eyes were bright with hunger. With her false arm hanging at her side she used her teeth to peel back the foil, only to cringe back blowing through her singed lips before determinedly trying again.

"Um…" Chihiro began with a frown, trying to offer a hand only to find them full.

"Woman. That is quite hot."

Lin started violently and scrambled to catch her potato as it slipped through her fingers. Deftly Suzume caught it, delicately peeling back the foil before holding it out ro her. Lin went absolutely red in the face as she stared at the fox.

It was hard not to stare.

Suzume was dressed in a fantastic kimono of auburn colored silk. A subtle pattern of wafting rice shimmered all over the fabric, gleaming in the occasional sunbeam like a glossy pelt. Almost orange at the shoulders, the brocade faded to black at the cuff and hem much like the markings of a fox. His black hair was bound back into a thick tail and he openly wore his white fox mask. It was grinning widely, and behind the oculars Suzume's gold eyes were gleaming with mirth Chihiro had never before seen in the God.

" _You!"_ Lin snarled as she snatched up her potato, almost crushing it, "Where have you been!?"

Ignoring her question, Suzume took the second potato from Chihiro's hand without so much as a thank you. Turning on his heel the fox went strolling into the midst of the crowds. As Lin sputtered like a teapot about to boil over they had to hurry to catch up.

"Um," Chihiro found herself staring at the hem of his robe. Even the black part was shiny, "Aren't you supposed to be an old man?"

"And what if I am?"

Chihiro skidded on the damp pavement as he stopped and turned so abruptly she almost ran into him. His face was on level with hers, nose inches away. And suddenly he was wearing a haggard old man mask with a scraggly wood smoke beard. With a strangle shriek she recoiled right into Lin. The one armed kami forced her potato back into Chihiro's free hand before advancing on the fox as if not sure what to make of him.

"What's gotten into you?"

"You should eat that before it gets cold." Pushing up his mask Suzume took a bite of his potato. It steamed in his hand as the fox nodded at the crowd. "Look around, woman. What do you see?"

Confused now, Lin did as instructed and Chihiro followed suit.

People. All she could see were people.

Blindly they broke around them like water pouring around a rock.

But then Chihiro caught someone looking at them. She frowned at the fellow, he was a husky middle aged man wearing a blue vest and a tanuki mask. There was a leaf on his head. And the man stood bolt upright as he caught her looking back at him. Suddenly she realized he wasn't wearing a mask. Chihiro started as he transformed, turning into a little boy who went darting off into the crowd with many a backward glance.

And then she saw the rest of them.

A lady rabbit with soft brown fur guided her children by the hand with an equally soft smile. Each of the tiny kami had balloons tied to their wrists. In the distance a horned oni was haggling himself blue in the face over a ceramic bowl as the unwavering mortal potter held his ground. Passing him just then was a love-struck doe and dear in matching spotted jackets. Their graceful antlers caught from time to time on the garlands of lights stretched between the stalls, making them pause from time to time just as deer in the forest do. Laughing outright a band of muddy handed mice children went plunging through the crowd, chased shortly by a very angry kitten in an equally muddy pink kimono.

" _M'gonna bite your tails off!"_ The little Kami shrieked furiously.

Cawing laughter sounded directly overhead, making Chihiro shrink with a gasp as she looked up. A flock of sooty-winged crows with sharp hooked noses lazing in the forks of an enormous pine high overhead. They were drinking from Asahi cans and picking bits of grilled fish from bamboo skewers. One of them looked down at her with a cocked eye that was perfectly red, bobbing his head with a sharp toothed grin. Drifting on the smoke hanging over the stalls were thousands of glimmering mushi. Slowly they were fading in the sunlight climbing over the hill. But still, how she didn't see them before Chihiro had no idea.

"The Gods are smiling," The fox pronounced solemnly, pausing to lick his now empty fingers, "How can I not smile back?"

Whereas Chihiro had been awed by the sight of so many Gods in the mortal world, Lin seemed to shrink in on herself, anxiously putting her hand to the half of her face where her scar lay hidden. At once he lowered his grinning mask.

"None of that." Suzume coxed gently, taking her hand away and keeping it for himself, "Come. I have something to show you."

Without so much as a good-bye he pulled Lin towards the main temple. And Chihiro almost called after them. Suzume would've stopped if she did. He _had_ to. But she fell silent as a bit of pink went creeping through the orange on the fox's shoulders as Lin pressed close to him in the crowd. And a spike of jealousy curdled Chihiro's stomach, turning her excitement sour. Remorse came upon her quickly, because she had no right to begrudge them anything. That, however, didn't change the fact that they'd left her alone in a sea of strangers. And she very much did not want to be alone.

"Here!" She forced the potatoes into the hands of a passing toad.

The little creature was wearing a fleshy pink human mask.

It choked on a startled _croak_ as she stormed off.

Wandering aimlessly, Chihiro indulged herself in a shopping spree looking at all of the usual carnival junk; plastic toys and whatnot. But she was surprised to find so many vendors selling things that actually looked hand made. The face of the people behind the till also looked familiar so they had to be from Kumomi. Judging from the smiles at these far more frequented booths , business was very, _very_ good. And the knot of anger in her heart eased as she considered how much good this was doing the local economy.

With a snort she realized she would have to let Kataama off the hook.

He was her agent after all, merchandising was kinda his thing.

"Chihiro!" Someone called in the distant.

At once earning her sharp looks from several people. Glancing among them she found a common theme. Ghibli lanyards graced their person at least somewhere: bags, keys, or phones. One of them was even wearing a Spirited Away t-shirt! And as their rapt attention sharpened to interest, trying to see what was hidden behind her mask, she turned bright red and waved them off.

"No, no! J-just a coincidence!" She forced a laugh, shrinking charily.

In fact she shrank right into Nani.

Whirling on the grocery clerk she seized her arm and almost ran.

"S-sorry!" The young mother hushed in mortification as they sprinted around the corner and up a less crowded set of stairs leading to the second courtyard, "I didn't understand Keiichi when he told me to call you Sen. Now I know why!"

Pushing up her mask, Chihiro cast a glance over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. "S'okay, Nani. Um, happy matsuri?"

"Yes! Happy matsuri!" She huffed and puffed.

She was short of breath as they made it to the top landing. Running was not easy in hakema pants and kimono. And Nani was wearing both. Passing under a rope barring the way to the hedge shrouded corridor on the hill side of the temple living quarters, Nani hurriedly flipped through the wrinkled pages on her clipboard with a pinched smile. The poor thing looked terribly worried.

"Um, I'm so sorry to bring this up, Ogino-san…"

"Sen. Just call me Sen, okay?" Chihiro smiled gently as she stopped the woman's almost shaking hands, "Don't worry about the music. They agreed to come."

"That's wonderful!" Nani effused, turning bright pink before she faltered, "Um… W-who did you say is coming?"

"Oh… Uh," Chihiro hastily stitched a lie out of the truth, "Remember my friends who are working at the Onsen now? When I said they used to work at an amusement park I should have been more specific. They're actually performers."

"Really!?" Clutching her clipboard Nani's face wiped with fascination, "So they are circus performer. No wonder they're so… so?"

As she struggled to find the words the grocery clerk waved a hand about in graceful loops. Chihiro had to snort.

"Exactly. Well they're here and I'm sure they're going to surprise everyone."

"Are they good?" Now Nani was getting keyed up.

With a conspiratorial grin Chihiro leaned in an whispered, "Very."

" _Eeeee!"_ Nani clapped her hand, grinning like a little girl, "I'm so excited! We've got a place all set up an' ready to go. S'right around the corner in the second courtyard. Will you let them know once you see them?"

"Sure thing," Chihiro laughed as her inside went light as air, "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"This is going to be the best Matsuri ever!" Nani jumped up and down and her excitement was infectious, "Can you believe all the people that came? There are people staying with the Yamada's that came all the way from Hakote!" Stuffing her clipboard under her arm and pulling her PDA from the sleeve of her kimono, Nani began tapping rapidly, "We've already had enough donations to fund the festival for two years! _Two!_ And it's only the first day!"

"Congratulations!" Chihiro was smiling so much her face hurt.

"We couldn't have done it without you! You're my new good luck charm, Chi-… I mean Sen! Thank you so much!" Nani bowed to her so deeply heat flooded Chihiro's face. But before she could say anything the committee vice-chair was bowing her way backwards. "I have to get back to work! Thank you, Sen! Thank you so much! I'm so happy to came to Kumomi!"

With that Nani half ran down the lip of the hedge and ducked out of sight. Leaving Chihiro alone in the shadows off the passage.

Putting her mask back on, she enjoyed a moment of quiet. The hedged muffled the sounds of the crowd below and that was probably the only reason she heard the voices echoing down the covered corridor .

"They have to be here somewhere. Grandad says they like to hide in the garden."

Kai's excited chatting turned Chihiro around, making her creep through the passage until she was peering around a corner into the interior garden. And she went perfectly still at what she saw.

Satako was sitting on the stone bench beside the koi pond. She wasn't in her wheel chair. Instead a pair of arm brace crutches leaned against the seat beside her. The ten year old had her sketchbook open as was going to town with a green pencil. Her sharp chestnut eyes darted back and forth between the page and the thick trunked sakura leaning out over the pond. Out of this dropped Kai.

"Oof!" He landed with a thud that made her cringe. But the thin little boy almost bounced, rubbing his grubby hands on his faded and threadbare shorts, blowing the hair out of his eyes.

The kid needed a hair cut really, _really_ badly.

"What kinda kami are they?" Satako asked as if inquiring about the weather.

"Dunno," Kai sniffed as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand, "They're little like sparrows. They fly and move like sparrows too. And they have masks for faces."

He was trying really hard to impress Satako.

Although it seemed like the opposite was true.

She was impressing him.

"Do they look like this?"

As she flipped open to a page in her book Kai was already clambering up beside her to look. "Wow! That totally them! Where'dja see 'em?"

"Onsen showed them to me." Satako continued sagely, as if she knew everything about kami already, "They live under the floorboards 'cause the susuwatari don't like them. Those are the ones that live in the attic. They fight over who gets to eat the dust."

"Really?" Kai hushed in awe, obviously crushing on her, "What's it like up there? I used to go all the time when I was little but not anymore. Are there lots of Gods still?"

"Oh, yes. It's run by Gods, didn't you know?"

"Huh!?" Kai was shocked.

"Chihiro must've brought some of the bath house kami with her 'cause there're frogmen and yuna all over the place. And there's this _amazing_ fox spirit! He's so awesome! Wanna see?"

Practically sitting at her feet, Kai's nose floated closer to the page as she showed him the next page. Chihiro found herself craning her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse.

"You're a really good drawer," the boy sniffed again, "Wish I was's good as you."

Satako looked up at the tree with a wistful expression, "Yeah? Well I wish I could climb trees like you."

Chihiro had to grip the side of the building as her insides folded. Because it was so easy to forget what Suzume said when she was looking at Satako. The little girl was so full of life _._

"Whatcha doin' fartface? Lookin' fer faeries?"

Looking up sharply Chihiro caught sight of a morbidly obese kid about Kai's age as he undulated his way across the stone path leading from the garden back to the second courtyard. There was a smear of chocolate on his taut round cheek and more food stains ran up and down his red shirt. In his mammoth shadows skittered a couple of nervous lackeys with thin cruel smiles.

"You're not allowed back here, Ando," Kai shot back angrily as the boys approached, "Get out."

So this was Makoto's son.

Suddenly the bullying behavior Kai displayed when she first met him made sense.

The bullied often became the bullier.

Ando could barely cross his arms, grinning like an evil Buddha, "Y'want me to leave? Make me. Or are y'too afraid of getting whooped again?"

His lackeys snickered as Kai paled and shrank back a step.

Satako, however, wasn't impressed by the threat.

"If you're not supposed to be here you should leave." She glared up at the fat brat, "This's a Shrine an' the kami don't like trespassers."

"I can go wherever I like, _cripple!_ " Ando tossed back meanly. The bully's hand whipped out so quick Kai missed the other edge of Satako's sketchbook by a long short.

"Hey!?" Satako shouted, reaching uselessly, "That's mine!"

"Give it back!" Kai went after him, reaching for the book. "Give it back!" But Ando was taller than all of them by far and he held it high out of reach. Stepping on his foot, Ando rammed Kai with his gut, knocking him right over. Planting his foot on Kai's shin he stepped down until the little boy yelped, trying to push Ando's leg aside. But his ankle was as big around as Kai's calf.

"Yer witch-mommy's dead, fartface!" Ando taunted as his friends laughed, "You ain't got noby left t'go cryin' to."

"Leave him alone you fat jerk!"

 _Whack!_

Satako hit Ando with one of her crutches hard enough to make him squeal like a stuck pig. Going pink with fury as he gripped her sketchbook, making ready to tear it apart. But Chihiro was making her way across the courtyard. And Ando's hanger-ons fled the moment they saw her, but the fat kid remained. Still poised to tear the pages, he brazenly looked her up and down like she didn't matter.

"Who t'hell're you?"

Chihiro held out her hand, "Give me the sketchbook, Ando."

The bully's earlier bravado faded and he looked hesitant, almost afraid.

"H-how d'you know my name?"

It took Chihiro a moment to remember she was wearing a mask. And that gave her an idea. Because as far as she was concerned, Ando needed a lesson. Taking a deep breath Chihiro listened. Listened for the humming tendrils she knew she'd find in the sky. There they were, eddying all around her like spider webs. And all it took was a tiny pluck to summon a wind that seemed to pour out of the trees opposite the pond. Everyone flinched, even Satako, as cold breathed out of the woods on the hill, eerily stirring the temple bells hanging from the eaves. But Chihiro didn't flinch, which was why Ando looked at her sharply, as if she'd summoned the wind. Because she had.

Probably because they'd felt the magic, the little masks stirred in the garden, clambering about as they darted too and fro in a milling of shadows. Ando saw the shadows and went absolutely pale. Taking his foot off Kai he dropped the sketchbook and almost backed right into her. With another gibbering squeak he toppled over and clambered away as she took a step towards him.

"The Gods don't like bad little boy's, Ando," Chihiro pronounced ominously, trying to sound super scary as she pointed her finger at him, "Be a better person or else we'll come and _eat_ you up!"

With a thin scream the bully bolted, bouncing like a ball as he fled the garden.

Picking up the sketchbook Chihiro held it out to Satako.

"Thanks." She brushed off the cover with a hesitant smile.

Kai flinched back as she knelt beside him.

"Y-you're not really a God… Are you?" He was eyeing her uncertainly.

"No," she pushed up her mask with a wink, "But Ando doesn't know that."

" _It's you!"_ At one he relaxed with a sheepish frown. "I really though you were gonna eat Ando!"

Chihiro stuck out her tongue, "He's probably taste horrible."

Kai snorted as he rubbed his shin, "Yeah."

She frowned at the darkening bruise, "You okay?"

He shrugged, "I've had worse."

Chihiro didn't like that. "Well… I don't think Ando will bother you anymore."

Again Kai snorted, but this time with a grin, "He looked like he was gonna crap his pants! Didja see his face?"

"That's 'cause she was _really_ scary! I actually thought you were a kami!" Satako was flipping through her book, already digging in her backpack for more color pencils, "Neh Chihiro? Will you put your mask back on so can I draw you really quick?

"Um, sure." Sliding the phoenix face back into place Chihiro sat down next to Kai, "Where's your mom, Saka-chan?"

"Praying at the Shrine. But there's a really long line," Satako didn't stop, and her hand moved furiously against the page, "The nice priest said I could sit here and draw and no one would bother me. Kai was already in the tree."

"I was looking for kami." Amano's son was peering under the stone bench, "Didja see the shadows? That was them!"

"Yeah," Saka-chan agreed without looking up, "They totally look like birds."

"Where's your dad, Kai?" Chihiro did her best to hold still.

"He's helping get the taiko down to the stage from the high school. I'm too little t'move the big drums so he told me t'scram."

"You play taiko?" Satako asked, again without looking up.

Kai puffed up with a rakish grin that was very much his father's, "Yup! We're performing tomorrow at the closing ceremony. You should come."

"Maybe. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon to go back to Tokyo."

Her pencil paused against the page and suddenly she was looking off into the distance with a sober expression that didn't belong to a ten-year-old. And Chihiro's insides clenched with panic. Because she knew the reason why the little girl had to go back.

"Oh," Kai's face fell, "Um… Will you come back soon?"

"Maybe," Satako was furiously sketching once more, "I really like it here."

Peering out of the corner of her eye, Chihiro stared. Seeing Satako sitting there on the stone bench with a sketch book in hand was like looking at herself. Ten years old and surrounded by things no one else could see or understand. There had to be a way to be a way to help her. There just had to. Even if it meant she had to sit under the camphor tree for days! Her insides hardened with determination as her eyes dropped to the girl's sketch book, and she broke pose to get a closer look, because the drawings were really good. Better than good; they were amazing. And she put out her hand.

"Can I see?"

"Sure," The little girl surface with a sigh before handing it over.

Chihiro marveled as she flipped through page upon page of every God imaginable. Just the waxy smell alone made her want to draw again. Satako pointed at a drawing of a mossy green creature with a wet scaly shell. He looked like a cross between a turtle and a monk what with the bald spot on his head.

"That's Kappa Baka," Satako explained with a grin, "He lives in the river behind my house. He's sweet but a little dumb. The crows always steal his fish."

Kai grinned at the vacant eyed yokai, "Sound like you've got lots of kami."

"Not really," She huffed, "They run away when they find out I can see them."

"That happens to me too. They're everywhere here but I hardly catch anything more than glimpses." Kai gave up the hunt for the shadows as he settled beside Chihiro, peering over her shoulder at the drawings.

She came up short on a detailed drawing of the God House. Next was the loose sketch of a Suzume. In a single stroke Satako'd captured the bewildered irritation in the fox's gold eyes. And after a few pages more of picture perfect renditions of Kumomi spots was the very beginnings of her portrait as a God. She was right, she did look scary. Abruptly Chihiro handed the book back.

"Do you like them?" Satako asked shyly.

"They're amazing. Maybe I'll hire you to illustrate my next book."

"You really mean it!?" She lit up with excitement.

Chihiro forced a smile and nodded, because her throat was closing up.

She wanted to the give the girl something. Hope was the only thing she had.

Then a drum sounded in the distance.

 _Pon! Pon! Pon-pon!_

"What's that?" Kai was looking in the direction of the sound.

 _Pon! Pon! Pon-pon!_

"They're startinh," Chihiro was on her feet.

"What's started?" Kai and Satako chimed in perfect unison.

"You'll see," her grin fell short as she looked at the crutches, "It's not that far."

Already Satako was packed. The zipper to her bag hissed she lurched upright into the arm braces, gripping the handles as she swung her way forward, beating them across the garden in three bounds like she was some kind of giraffe.

"Catch me if you can!" She called back.

"No fair!" Kai shot back as he sprinted after her, "I didn't know we were racing!"

Chihiro followed shortly, making her way among the globes of hydrangea that ran in pink and purple mazes until she broke out into the crowds once more. Kai and Satako were already lost in the hundreds of shifting bodies. And she balked before the wall of people.

 _Thump. Thud! Thump-thud!_

Little Green Frog was already teetering and hurrying away from Hiko and Ginka, almost running right into her as he cut a path for himself through the laughing crowds that divided around them. The little fellow circled the whole courtyard before swinging around to crash into the rest of the Bath House Kami. They were poised in an open area marked off by a red carpet with an smart indigo blue awning. The crowds cheered and howled as the players collided only to sit up into silly poses. Standing on a stone edging the garden, Chihiro peered over the press of bodies, watching as Cinna sashayed forward, jingling and jangling with extra panache.

Her combs and hair pins winked in the sunlight like gold and silver darts, matching the flash and flare of her red backed fans. More cheers and applause rippled like wildfire through the audience as the cat made an extra show of dancing, tossing up her fans high into the air only to catch them with nimble fingers. From her added height Chihiro was able to see the cat throw both of her fans extra high.

 _Jing_ went the left. _Jang_ went the right.

And she gasped in awe along side everyone else as the cat cart wheeled forward in all her regalia only to sweep into a kneel, catching both fans in the nick of time.

 _Jing-jang!_ The bells sang in time with the other instruments behind her.

As the crowd erupted into applause Cinna bowed her way backwards, hiding behind her fans with coy flicks of her eyes as she minced away to join the others.

"Thank you! Thank you, honored guests!" Aniyaku boomed from behind his mask as he ambled forward, bowing and bowing over his fan, spinning on his heel to tease and dazzling with his winking wide yes.

"Welcome to Kumomi!" The kami thundered, "Welcome to Matsuri no O-Sengen-sama! With the greatest of pleasures we are here to perform for you today!"

As he and the rest of the kami bowed low again the crowd erupted into applause. Chihiro caught sight of Nani. She was jumping up and down again like a little kid. On either side of her stood the boys that had been following Kai the day he fell into the river. Her son's apparently. Behind her was a reedy man with a plain face and a wide smile. Probably her husband. He held her by the ties of her hakema, gently pulling her back every time she got too excited.

But then Chihiro saw the rest of them.

The Gods who stood elbow to elbow among the humans.

For a moment they was no different between the peoples.

Mixed and mingled wearing the same smiles, clapping hands and laughing.

And Chihiro fell still.

Because here was proof that the world had not gone completely mad.

Here was proof that a balance existed.

Everyone fell silent as the frogman put up his hands.

"Before we continue with the show we have some important business to attend to. We have yet to select this years Chosen!"

Hiko and Ginka drummed up the suspense quite literally as the frog paced about dramatically, scanning the crowds from beneath his flashing fan as if searching for someone.

"Ladies of all ages, please come forward! Please come forward! Your time is now!"

On the last word a trumpet sounded somewhere beneath the sharp gable of temple behind the performance area. From beneath the sweeping gables of the blue titled roof something parted its way between the red curtains hanging from the rafters, coming down the great wooden steps. The crowds there parted, reverently bowing a path as another masked figure slowly made its way among the visitors. Beneath a ridiculously large black hat a round mask smiled with eyes that all but disappeared into its grin. Dressed in traditional fisherman garb, the figure held slung around its neck an enormous red fish.

"Who can it be!? Why it is great Lord Ebisu! God of the Fisherman and Good Luck. Brother of O-Sengen-sama!" Aniyaku sang the story aloud.

How he knew it was beyond Chihiro.

All the same, she was baffled as to what was going on as the frogman continued. "What is it that he carries? Why is it the blessed fish that swallowed O-Sengen-sama's mirror, jewel, and sword! Reach inside, Ladies! See if you are chosen!"

The God Ebisu furtively pulled a string, making the mouth of the fish clack open and shut as he sidled up to a group of young women in fresh pink and purple yukata. With squeals they retreated shaking their heads.

"Come now ladies. It is only a fish!" Aniyaku laughed, "Is no one brave enough?"

Finally a woman presented herself with a deep bow, drawing back her sleeve so she could reach inside. Recoiling with a laugh she held up her hand only to show a small bit of wood.

"Better luck next time, my dear," Aniyaku consoled as the woman backed away as if she might sit down from laughing, "Who is next to try!?"

More and more woman flocked to the Masked God and all were unsuccessful. What they were looking for was beyond Chihiro. But still, everyone seemed to be having a great time. Then someone jostled Chihiro as more people joined her on the ledge, knocking her off the very end. With a shriek she plunged into the crowd , teetering off balance as she tripped on someone else's foot. Falling forward she broke free of the crowd, jerking upright as she almost ran right into Lord Ebisu!

Startled by her abrupt appearance the performer whirled towards her, revealing it was actually Keiichi beneath the costume. His dark eyes disappeared into a sly smiles as he clacked the fish's mouth and capered towards her. As he did Chihiro realized with a gasp that fish was real! Bones and scales and all! It was dried out and preserved so that it stared at her with dead glass eyes! _Ugh!_

"No, no! Not me!" She threw up her hands, trying to retreat from the horrid thing.

Nani was suddenly behind her, pushing her forward, "Go on! It's good luck!"

"I don't want good luck!" Chihiro shrilled.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Aniyaku laughed, "The lady is shy! Let's encourage her!"

A cheer went up from the crowd so fierce it echoed in her chest.

And there was no backing down now.

The fish reeked like rotting things and Chihiro's imagination ran wild, filling the gut with maggots and all kinds of crawly monsters. She couldn't shake the idea that it _was_ going to bite her the moment she put her hand in it. Gritting her teeth and trying not to gag, Chihiro wiggled her fingers and took a deep breath. Shoving her hand into its mouth she ground her teeth as the leathery interior slithered against her skin. Although an electric jolt went up her arm as she touched something hard and cold. It all but jumped into her palm.

Once again the bell in her heart rang with clamorous premonition.

With a gasp she yanked back her hand, blinking at the bit of translucent blue. Glittering with facets as it caught the sunlight, the blue stone glinted like a sapphire. Blue, just like Hidé's eyes. Keiichi's eyes went wide at the sight of the jewel. Yanking a conch shell trumpet from his belt, the priest blew three loud blasts that made Chihiro shriek again. At once roaring applause rocked the courtyard.

" _The Chosen is found!"_ Aniyaku boomed. _"The Chosen is found!"_

Nani and Keiichi seized her by the arms, dragging her towards the temple.

Chihiro was so bewildered she couldn't resist.

* * *

(1) For a picture of Hide's boat and Kumomi Bay please visit the Onsen and see the Chapter 39 - Notes post


	40. Chapter 40

"Nani! Nani, will you let go of me!?"

Chihiro yanked her obi out of the woman's hands as the grocery clerk tried to undress her in a back room of the temple complex. The air was heavy with the smell of dust and incense. And she shrank into a corner with a hand on her leg, trying to keep the scar covered. Because Nani seemed determined to pull off all her clothes.

"S-sorry!" She was absolutely red in the face, fretting insistently, "We have to hurry! We've only got thirty minutes to get you dressed before the procession starts!"

Another cheer went through the crowd outside, followed by _ooo's_ and _ahh's_.

More music and bells rang and clanged through the window high overhead.

The bath house kami were performing now, not just their intro.

And she was missing it!

Chihiro stomped her foot childishly.

"I don't want to get dressed up! I don't want to be the chosen!"

Nani stared blankly, "B-but it's a great honor…!"

"I'm not even from here!" Chihiro threw up a hand, "Shouldn't it go to a local!?"

"B-but don't you want to make a wish?"

It was her turn to stare stupidly, "Huh?"

Nani smiled apologetically, "You've heard the story, right?"

"Yeah?" Chihiro frowned as her curiosity peaked.

"Well they don't tell _everything_ in that tale," She eagerly launched into the rest, "Remember the fisherman's wife? She became O-Sengen-sama's first miko, a mortal representative of the Goddess' will. In gratitude for her honesty the goddess granted the fisherman's wife wish. For acting in service of the village today you'll get a wish too. Don't forget to make it when you throw the mirror."

Chihiro stood bolt still as the bell in her heart rang with truth.

"W-what!?"

"It really does come true!" Nani gushed as she came over and began unwinding her obi, happy to find her suddenly compliant, "When I got chosen I wished for my husband. Not more than a month later we met and got married."

Chihiro's mind was still a blank as Nani continued blithely.

"It's true of every chosen. Everyone says their wish came true."

Dazed by the possibility, Chihiro accepted the thin kimono Nani put in her hands. The grocery clerk turned her back as she shrugged out of her yukata and into the slip. But as she turned back, Nani frowned.

"Where's your necklace?"

"Huh?"

She was searching the floor, "The shell you always wear. Did you drop it?"

"N-no," Chihiro barely got out the stricken lie, "It… broke."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It was pretty," Nani was genuinely sorry as she tied the slip around her middle loosely, "Well at least you have your bracelet. Did Hidé make it?"

Chihiro's face lit on fire, "H-how did you know!?"

"It's the kinda thing only a local boy would give. The oyster shell's native to the bay," Nani was grinning now, "He's handsome isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is," Chihiro breathed only to catch herself, "I mean no! I don't know what I mean! _I don't wanna talk about this_!"

Nani laughed in her good-natured way as she pulled her out of the changing room and into a larger antechamber. It'd been a long time since she'd been inside a shrine, and Chihiro found herself gaping up at the golden chandeliers dripped glimmering tassels in the dim smoky rafters as if the ceiling was about to rain precious metals. Circumscribed by the glowing candelabrum was a massive painting of a five clawed dragon. Wrought in gold leaf and ink, the beast writhed against the ceiling, glaring down with eyes that seemed to follow her among the flashes of lightning that forked and shattered around its body.

Tearing her eyes from the painting she peered back at the immense altar. It lifted up against the far wall, divided and shuttered with ornately carved screens. Behind the enormous piles of offering was a statue that looked like it had been carved from clouds it was so light and airy. Chihiro stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized the goddess. Wearing her sea-spray robe with the inky fall of her hair plastered to her body as if wet and dripping, O-Sengen-sama stood on the dais. A cold wind wafted through the humid interior, blowing from the far wall and smelling strongly of ocean.

But it was just a statue.

The older women in temple garb were not.

Faced her like a wall of disapproval the sour faced matriarchs stood in unison. And Chihiro shrank half her size, hiding behind Nani the same was Keiichi had at the Onsen's Welcome Station. But they surly woman parted with deferential bows as Mrs. Nikkou parted her way between them. Whereas the other women wore purples, Reika wore red. Nani bowed as she approached. And Chihiro's relief evaporated. Because Mrs. Nikkou was not pleased in the slightest as she came forward holding a silk and paper garlanded branch of sakaki, bowing over this as she held it out.

"Hail, O-Sengen-sama." She pronounced every word with great respect in spite of the grim expression pinching her face.

Chihiro stared at the branch stupidly until Nani nudged her. With trembling fingers she accepted the branch. At once the other woman broke, shuffling off into furious activity as Nani pushed her past her still bowing teacher to a clothes stand weighted down by an twelve layered kimono so great she wouldn't have been surprised if it snapped at any moment. But what an amazing kimono it was. (1)

Like the opalescent interior of an oyster the inner-most kimono glittered in the light streaming through the windows high on the temple walls. With each overlapping layer the pearl faded to kelpy greens, slowly deepening until the outer kimono showed the most fantastic ultramarine blue silk Chihiro had ever seen. It was the exact shade of Kumomi bay. And a subtle wave pattern undulated over its entire length, spilling out onto the floor behind the garment like the crashing surf. Over all of this was a short coat with billowing sleeve covered in what looked like silver and aquamarine fish scales. But it was only the skillful brocade work. More corded tassels poured out of the sleeves like strands of seaweed, garlanded with gold and silver bells cast to look like cockles. Never in her whole life had she seen something so beautiful. It really looked like something a goddess would wear. And it took her a second to realize the women meant to dress her in the kimono.

"N-no…!" Chihiro jerked back from Nani, still overwhelmed by the beauty of the robe, "I… I don't deserve to wear that!"

She whispered the last part, but still they heard.

And she must have said something right, because the sourness in their faces softened. Nani backed away with a bow as one of the closest woman took Chihiro by the arm and pulled her to a cushion set up beside an antique mirror enshrined in its own massive regalia of flowers, silk ribbons, and a low table of offerings. Sitting her on the cushion, the skinny old woman tucked up beside her and opened a lacquered box full of jars and brushes. As she did someone came up behind her and whisked off her kerchief. Chihiro squeaked like a mouse, glancing back only to have her head turned back forward.

"She's got good hair," another matron announced as she went to town on it with a comb, "We won't have t'use the wig."

The woman pronounced _wig_ like it was a thing to be feared.

And suddenly Chihiro was very glad she hadn't cut her hair for summer.

"Good." The other matron was setting out the jars a tray, mixing white and black paint as if making ready to do calligraphy, "That thing never looks right."

S the yanking and pulling on her hair cease suddenly the old woman fixed her with a strict frown. "Close yer eyes, Chosen. Don' move ah muscle."

Wrenching her eyes shut, it was difficult not to flinch as a wide thin brush swept back and forth and back and across her face. It was cold! And the thick paint stung against her skin like the burn of astringent!

"Open." She spoke in the clipped fashion that the locals affected. And her steely gaze tempered as Chihiro complied, "G'girl. Just t'warn you, this'll itch when it dries. S'why y'got the paper up front. So yeh can blot yer face, see?"

Taking back her brush she patted Chihiro's obi as she passed on her baffling instructions. Chihiro nodded wordlessly, gritting her teeth as the brush went back and forth over her lips, under her chin, and across the sides of her neck. Gah… The stuff stank like a wet chalk board. A shudder went down her spin as she glanced at the room from the corner of her eyes. The other women were hard at work dismantling the many layers of the robes. It looks almost as if every woman had taken a layer.

Then her eyes went to the mirror as it glinted in a shaft of light.

Once again her insides still with shock.

Because like so many things here in Kumomi the thing was vibrating with magic.

At once Chihiro knew the story wasn't just a story.

It was real.

"Look up."

At once she was staring up at the glaring dragon as the old woman dipped a new brush into black then went to work on her eyebrows. There was no talking in the rest of the room, only the whisper of a dozen tabi socked feet scooting and whispering too and fro. But in the cheering still filtered in from afar.

"Look left."

Chihiro saw red on the brush approaching her face, and it took all her self-control to keep her eyes open as the wet bristles swept over the corner of her eyelid.

"Now right."

Once more the sawed off hairs scraped over her skin. What was it made out of, wood shavings!?

"Open your mouth."

She only painted Chihiro's upper lip, turning the brush in each corner of her mouth. And as the steel eyed matron abruptly took away her brush, bending to close up her jars, she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially.

"I like you, girl. So I won't make you blacken yer teeth."

At that exact moment she was grabbed from behind and yanked to her feet, turned around and drawn into the center of the room before they attacked her with fabric. Hands worked their way all around her as weight of the garments slowly poured over her shoulders, and by the time they were tying off the wide sash around her middle she was ready to scream from claustrophobia. The thing wasn't so pretty once she discovered how heavy it was. She could barely move her arms they were so padded in the layers of skritchy whispery silk. How the hell was she supposed to throw anything in this get-up!

But it wasn't hot in spite of humidity in the temple interior.

If anything Chihiro found herself cold.

And it took her a second to realize why.

Event the robes were teeming with the vibrating hum of old magic.

It made her skin crawl!

She started and almost fell over as someone gently gasped her ankle. Looking down she found Mrs. Nikkou kneeling at her feet. Her teacher was leaning away from her as if she couldn't stand being close to the fabric. Of course she couldn't. Reika _hated_ O-Sengen-sama. As far as the old woman was concerned the goddess had murdered her husband and her daughter. And Chihiro didn't know what to believe.

"Right."

Mrs. Nikkou spoke as if to a stranger, fitting the tabi sock around her toes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as Reika clipped the tabi closed.

"Don't be, dear. It's not your fault," She moved onto her other foot, "Left."

Chihiro complied, still lost in apprehension, "A-are you mad at me?"

"No, dear." Her teacher murmured distantly, "I am afraid for you."

Chihiro didn't get a chance to reply. Abruptly Mrs. Nikkou sat back onto her feet and shuffled back as more matrons rushed in to replace her, fussing with her hair, tugging her left and right with their adjustments until she had no idea what direction she was moving in. Then the hundreds of hands were turning her around, pointing her towards something. With a gasp Chihiro recoiled from the white faced specter floating towards her. And it took her a minute to realize she was looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Nothing human looked out at her.

Her eyes had already begun to go pale as the magic soaked through her skin.

She was sick to her stomach as they put the mirror in her hands. She cringed as they forced her fingers to close around the frosty edges of the shell metal. Chihiro would have sat down right there if the hands didn't have her firmly in her grasp. They turned her, pulling her along like the tide, too strong and too many to fight. Out they dragged her, out into the blinding light spilling under the red curtains hanging from the front gable. But the roaring laughter and applause abruptly silenced as Chihiro teetered atop the raise dais jutting from the front of the temple like a dock over the bay.

Beneath her feet a sea of people stretched out across the bowl of the courtyard.

Afloat in their hands was a canopied boat garlanded in shide. The mikoshi (2) was being hefted round and round the crowd, held aloft by the wooden struts built into the base of the boat. But unlike any other traveling shrine she'd seen at similar festivals there was no sacred relic at the interior. The hull of the ship was empty. But not for long. At once the prow of the ship pointed towards her as it sailed across the rippling ocean of hands, waiting at the end of the dais like a ferry coming in to dock.

It took Chihiro a second to understand why there was no enshrined ofuda(3).

Because she had become a living ofuda.

She jolted violently as Keiichi blew three booming blasts on his conch shell horn as he appeared at her side. Nani appeared at her left as the priest gently took her right elbow. Together they escorted her down the dock to the ship that would carry her to the harbor. In a daze she followed. She wasn't sure how she managed to climb down into the traveling shrine. Luckily the kimono was constructed so she could kneel on the pillow in the bottom of the hull, because the boat tipped and undulated just like it was on water. Once she had settled, sitting back on her heels with the mirror still clutched against her chest, a roar went through the crowd as once again Keiichi blew his horn three times.

Fire crackers snapped and crackled as the crowds parted for the smoke.

Somewhere music started up: drums, shamisen, bells.

And a flute?

The golden song soared up over the cheering as she cast about looking for the Bath House Kami, catching a glimpse of fiery orange at the head of the procession. But Chihiro recoiled as hands reached up for her, straining to touch her as she passed.

" _O-Sengen-sama! O-Sengen-sama!"_

They were chanting the goddess' name.

The reverence in the villager's eyes was frightening.

Because they were looking at her like she was a God.

Chihiro gasped as the shrine suddenly dipped over the edge of the main stairs, turning to the side and a little off kilter. Passing the mirror to one hand she threw out her other to grip one of the posts supporting the roof, holding on for dear life. The shrine poured down the human rapids, bumping and jolting as it leveled on the bottom. More firecrackers growled and snapped beneath the prow as she gritted her teeth against the shrieks and bucks.

Suddenly she caught sight of a flash of white in the crowds.

And her heart was climbing up her throat, beating so swiftly she went giddy. Chihiro scoured the undulating masses finding scores of white kimono. Was she imagining things? Gripping the mirror as if her life depended on it, she took a deep breath and sat up, casting her eyes toward the bay as hope filled her to the point of tears. Because she had a wish.

One wish.

That was all she needed.

Unfortunately the crowd turned the shrine away from the beach the moment it came into sight. The villagers paraded her up and down the streets until she was grinding her teeth in anticipation. And after a while she couldn't hear them shouting anymore. She didn't see them reaching for her. All she could see was the glimpse of the bay through the blue tiled roofs.

All she could think about was what she wanted.

Haku. She held onto his name like a prayer. Haku!

" _Chihiro!"_

A young voice called from beside her, startling her from stillness.

Casting her attention to the side of the boat she found Kai waving and reaching towards her. He was sitting on top of Amano's shoulders. The broken nosed man was grinning from ear to ear, transformed by happiness. Beside him was Hidé. His blue eyes caught her like a net as he hoisted the little girl sitting on his shoulders high into the air so she could touch the shrine.

"Chihiro!" Satako shouted again

She was laughing.

Her cheeks were pink with exertion as she waved and reached with all her might.

And once again the bottom dropped out of Chihiro's world.

Because as she looked at the little girl all she could see was death.

It clouded around her like a fog that no one else could see. But Chihiro could see it. Leaning over the edge farther that was probably a good idea she reached for the little girl. As if she could pull her up onto the boat with her and save her from the doom hanging over her head. Their fingers brushed for a brief second before the crowds pushed them back. She lost them as Kai and Satako sank beneath the surface of the crowd. And abruptly the shrine hooked around a building out into the main road the ran the length of the bay.

At once Chihiro was petrified by the sight of the water. Because she wasn't ready yet. Wasn't ready for the choice she suddenly realized she was about to make. She still wasn't ready as the boat circled the stage; once, twice, thrice; giving her an excellent view of the taiko drums set up and ready for tomorrow. She still wasn't ready as they brought her down the beach. carrying the shrine out into the gently lapping waves where they set her down in the surf, drawing back in anticipation.

And suddenly the music stopped.

All eyes were on her as she stood slowly.

Dragging herself upright under the weight pressing down on her shoulders.

Her heart was thundering in her chest as she stared out at the water.

Her mind went absolutely blank.

Her insides filled with dread until it felt like she was drowning. Drowning!

But everything snapped into place as she saw a figure standing on Big Cow. The goddess' hand was braced against the weathered torii, her hair a banner of inky black against the endless blue sky. Her white kimono sparkled like fish scales in the bare bright light of the mid-day sun. And Chihiro knew Sengen was looking right at her. Listening. Waiting.

" _Don't you dare let her die…!"_ She whispered with all her might.

Then Chihiro reared back and threw the mirror.

It flew like an arrow from a bow.

Skipping across the surface of the water, flashing like a beacon each time it struck.

into the swallowing ultramarine it leapt like a fish.

Before slipping beneath the distant dipping peaks.

Chihiro fell to her knees as a thunderous roar went up from the crowd.

It rattled her bones and reverberated in her empty chest.

Bodies poured all around the shrine as all of Kumomi leapt into the bay.

Leaving her to silently weep in the keel of the boat.

"Chihiro?"

Someone was calling her again. Lifting the itchy mess of her face she blinked through the burning sting in her eyes, trying to get her vision to clear. Sound and sight slowly returned until she was looking at Hidé. He was shirtless and dripping wet, kneeling in the surf lapping at the side of the boat. There was a piece of seaweed stuck to his chest. She stared at the bit of green uncomprehendingly. And a storm cloud passed over the fisherman's face as someone clambered up next to him.

"Shit! Is she crying!?" The stranger gawked.

"Shut it, Yotama!" Amano barked as he shoved the man back.

"You didn't see nothing', got it?" Officer Ikeda threatened in a low voice.

"Hey," Gedo thundered at someone else in the distance, "Get over here and help us!"

Chihiro's boat shifted and rocked as it lifted up, spinning and spinning as it carried her off. She didn't care where it took her. Taking a piece of paper folded into the front of her jacket she blotted at her face. The paper came away red as if she was crying blood. Mutely she complied as hand pulled and plucked her from the bottom of the boat, tugging her back into the dark incense choked temple. They peeled off the prison of a garment into which they'd earlier trussed her.

"Ugh… What a mess." One of the matrons sighed as the weight on her shoulders dissolved, leaving her feeling naked and tiny.

"Least none got on the kimono." Another quipped as she yanked off her tabi.

"C'mon girl."

Someone had her by the shoulder, pushing her along until the dark peeled back and wet stone slapped under her feet. Something was rushing somewhere, pouring down from a height. And Chihiro turned her face towards it just as freezing water dumped over her head. With a shriek she came awake, shaking herself as she recoiled from the old woman. It was the steely eyed matron from earlier. She was holding a dripping bucket.

Throwing her eyes around, Chihiro found herself in a private alcove of some kind. Water poured from a bamboo spigot high overhead, crashing against a grate in the recessed stone by her feet.

"Better?" The matron queried mercilessly.

Chihiro nodded vigorously, cringing back to avoid getting doused again.

"Wash up." She put down the bucket, "Water'll do you good."

With that she turned on her heel and the slider snicked shut behind her.

Looking up at the falling stream, Chihiro hesitated before throwing herself under it. Because the matron was right; it did feel good. Eventually the cold ceased to be cold and all she could feel was the pounding force of the water as it beating on her back and shoulders. And she scrubbed her face on the edge of her thin kimono until it ceased to come away white, black, and red. Shivering and dripping, she pushed a crack in the door and peered inside.

It was the changing room. Her mask, yukata, and sandals were neatly piled beside a towel. She dried and dress in fractions of a second, carrying her shoes as she cracked the second slider. All the way down the hall sliders were open and far in the distance was daylight.

Chihiro ran.

The sun struck her like a physical blow as she fled the temple without looking back. Gravel bit at the bottom of her feet, making her slow beside the pale periwinkle globes of hydrangea long enough to shove her feet into the sandals. Slipping her mask back on she pushed her way into the massive crowd still milling around the temple grounds.

It was the only way out.

But it was a bad decision.

"Excuse me," She entreated politely.

But the strangers didn't seem to hear her. They bumped her, pushing her about as they came and went, turning her around until she wasn't sure which way was which.

"Excuse me!" She repeated not so politely this time. Panic began to gnaw on her already ragged nerves, making her breath come quick and short as she fought the sickness pouring through her insides.

Chihiro ran right into a man in a blue-faced dragon mask.

She would've fallen if he hadn't grabbed her.

But he held fast.

So did the eyes behind his mask.

They were blue.

Blue like the damned bit of glass she'd pulled out of the fishes gut.

Suddenly she was clinging to his arm as if he had become her boat in the storm of bodies churning around them. Wordlessly Hidé pulled her against him, shoving a path through the crowd, almost running as he pulled her behind him. Ducking into an almost unnoticeable alley, the fisherman hooked around the building's corner. Out back the moss carpeted wall pressed the narrow passage close to shed, filling the abrupt silence with the sounds of trickling water. The lacey canopy of ferns overhead blocked out the sun, staining the world emerald green. Gripping handfuls of his sodden shirt, she struggled to slow her intake of air behind the _stupid_ mask. It was biting into her forehead, making her face sweat in the dripping humidity. But she was too afraid to let go of him to take it off.

"You don't get any breaks, do you sweetheart?"

"No… I don't!" She thudded her forehead against his shoulder, "And it _sucks_!"

Gently his hand swept over the back of her head, smoothing her tangled hair.

"Keiichi shouldn't have let you get picked," Hidé continued in a tight voice muffled by his mask, "You're not from here. You didn't know what was gonna happen."

"S'okay," She murmured more for herself than him. "It needed to happen."

At once Chihiro had wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him so hard her elbows ached. Roughly Hidé returned her affection, pinning her against the back of the shed as he knocked all the thoughts out of her head. He smelled so very good, like ocean salt and clean male sweat. By now she was used to being knocked about. His skin was so warm under her hands and she parted them across the broadness of his shoulders. She squeezed, drawing in a ragged breath as Hidé worked his fingers up her spin and into her hair, turning his face towards hers.

Their masks hit with a hollow clack.

Making them jolt back and stare.

Abruptly he let her go, turning towards the mossy wall.

"C'mon."

Hooking his hands into a stirrup he nodded up at the ferns. More than shaken Chihiro frowned behind her mask.

"W-where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," he was staring firmly at the ground.

That was a very good idea on so many accounts.

Taking off her sandal, she put her foot in his hands and squeaked as he lifted her like a one-man-elevator, hoisting her high enough that she could step onto the lip of the upper level. As her head popped out of the ferns Chihiro found herself in the passage leading to the carport at the back of the shrine's living quarters. She scooted forward as Hidé popped into being beside her like a daemon. Wiping his palms on the back of his shorts he took her hand and made for the tree line.

"There's a trail back here."

"Where's it go?" She had to hop to get her shoe on because he wasn't slowing.

"The bay."

"Why're we going there?

"'Cause I'm takin' the afternoon off. So r'you, " Hidé announced with swiftly returning good humor, "Tours are canceled for an exclusive scuba event."

"What!?"

If he didn't have so much momentum she could've pull them to a stop. They were in the middle of the driveway now. And she didn't miss the somber glance Hidé threw at the empty barn as they pushed through a break in the trees, passing into shadow as gravel transformed into springy duff. Spindly pines and lacey maples arched above them as a narrow path cut through the tangles of thickets.

"C'mon, Chihiro. T'water will do you good. I've been meaning to take you out since you got here."

"I haven't dived since Phucket!"

"You got your C-Card (4), right?" His backwards glance was hopeful.

"Yeah…" She admitted grudgingly, "But we only went to 20 feet."

"What happened to captain of the swim team?" He was teasing now.

"So what about that? Deep water's scary!"

"There's a shipwreck…"

He dangled that in front of her nose like a carrot. And Chihiro came up short. She'd always wanted to see a shipwreck. As a child she'd had an obsession with the Disney's The Little Mermaid. The prospect of finding a snarfblatt made her insides gleam with excitement.

"Really?"

He laughed again, "And caves."

She matched his speed, coming up along side him, "How deep are the caves?"

"I promise we won't go deeper'n 35 feet. Deal?"

"Deal."

Cutting in front of him Chihiro noted the brush was clearing up ahead. Already she could smell the sharp green stink of the ocean. And the whispering hiss of waves on stone cut its way through the shrubby trees. The trail spit her out on the weathered rocks right above the sea walls, giving her a good view back to the beach. She avoided looking at all costs, flat footing her way down the concrete bank to the wooden platform. Taking off her sandals she hooked her foot into the nose of Hidé's boat on a down sweep of the waves, shimmying across and down onto the deck before it could rise up and throw her of balance. Hidé just jumped across, landing with a sure-footed thud

"Ha! You're getting' good at that, boss."

Still wearing his mask, he yanked up the moorings, dragging aboard the violently orange buoys keeping his hull from knocking against his neighbors. In short seconds he stowed these, tossing his mask onto the galley as he spun on his heel. Hidé made for the captain's bridge as if he couldn't get out of Kumomi fast enough.

He made the ladder climb in one rung, leaving her to kick off her zori before she could followed. Ensconced in his duct-taped chair, Hidé stuffed his head into the earphones and began switching levers before while turning over the engine. Deep beneath her feet a shuddering whir roared to life with a cough as she clambered over the lip and into the nook behind the captain's chair, finally taking off her mask. She put it on the shelf atop a stack of wrinkled atlases.

"Harbormaster this is _Kaze no Sengen_ outbound for the big caves." Hidé announced through the radio mic to whomever was on the other side.

"Copy that, _Kaze no Sengen_. Good day for a dive but be advised of a tropical weather warning in effect for the south of Japan. ETA tomorrow morning."

"Ah, shit," he muttered, "Copy that, Harbormaster. ETR sunset."

"What's up?" Chihiro queried.

"Another storm's s'pposed t'roll in tomorrow morning'. Hope it misses us. Otherwise we'll have t'drag all the taiko back up t'the school gymnasium." Abruptly he changed the subject, "Ready t'go?"

Pulling twice on the steam whistle, making her jump, Hidé grinned, flicking open his window, hanging out to make sure he didn't back into an expensive yacht. They slide backwards with painful slowness, but already the fisherman was spinning the wheel, gunning the throttle as they turned in a wide arc, rounding the other boats and the arm of the sea wall. Holding onto the railing Chihiro leaned out of the cabin door and let the wind have its way with her hair. Gulls screamed as Chihiro was faced the east. The gently undulating flat of Sugura bay shot off into the horizon, merging sky and sea.

Boats were everywhere.

They made slow progress through the nautical obstacle course.

People waved. And she waved back, suddenly feeling twenty times better.

"Wanna drive?"

"No!" She replied emphatically, making him laugh, "I'll hit someone!"

"I'll stay right here to make sure the current doesn't pull you off course." Hidé patted his knee. "C'mon, boss. It's really relaxing."

With a frown out the door, she did note the boats were thinning. Hoisting herself on the rail she padded over, awkwardly perching on his leg as he let her have the wheel. Hidé sat back in the chair, taking his hand off the throttle, leaving her to enjoy the smooth dip and rise as they puttered forward. And he was right. It was relaxing. Chihiro eased back against him until she was comfortable, unhurriedly steering around a boat with two triangle sails as they finally left the fleet behind them.

Hidé pointed around a sharp head of land at the distant sea arch.

"See Sengen's gate?"

At once she sat bolt upright. And the good feelings were gone.

"We're not going there are we!?"

The wheel jerked free of her grip in a punch of current, spinning in her hand, making them abruptly veer toward the cliffs. As she violently pitched to the side Hidé sat up and caught both her and the controls. Once again pinned between his arms she sat back , tying to make herself small and not in the way as he forced them back on course. His forearms flexed as his hands locked around the spokes of the controls, but eventually his grip eased.

"Gotta hold tight no matter what, boss." He instructed gently. Taking one of her hands he put it back on the wheel, "We're not goin' there. We're going 'round t'corner thought."

That made her calm a smidgeon, but not much.

"S-sorry," her cheeks were burning, "Bad memories."

"S'okay, boss. I understand."

Taking back his hands, he let her have the controls again. But he put one arm across her lap like a seat belt. Remember the feel of his hands in her hair she let him keep it there. As they came around the next jutting out crop of white pitted limestone, Hidé took his arm back and re-claimed the controls.

"My turn now. Too many shoals here."

Chihiro remained on his as they came round in a wide arc. Fascinated, she watched the deep ocean suddenly lift up into pockets of shallows trapped between peppered piles of rocks. Fish darted in flashes beneath the perfectly clear water. But suddenly a line of ultramarine cut a stark divide the reef. It reached all the way back to the cliffs. Lifting her eyes she started up the steep rock face at the tiny arms of waving cypress that jutted over the edge above. (5)

"Didn' take long at all, huh boss?"

Hidé patted her knee, gesturing for her to get up. She did so very reluctantly. He was a very comfy chair. As he dropped anchor and switched off the motor Chihiro looked back out at the gorgeous water with a frown.

"Um… I just realized something. I don't have a suit with me."

"S'okay. I got t'one you wore last time." He was still busy pushing buttons on the console, "Wanna get changed while I check the gear?"

"S-sure. Where's the suit?"

Screwing one eye shut he smoothed the back of his head, "I think it's in the wet suite pile to the right of the door."

"Kay… Do I have permission to go through your stuff if I can't find it?"

"Fine by me. Just don't look under the kitchen sink."

"I'll bite. What's under the kitchen sink."

"Don't ask."

Laughing at that, she was more than tempted to go have a look as she climbed down and went around into the cabin. Chihiro found the two piece dried into a wadded ball along with the rest of the haphazardly thrown wet suites. Chihiro stripped off her yukata and shimmied into it. The fabric was stiff with dried salt but was already softening in the heat form her body.

No one was around to see, but still she hesitated, propping her foot on the bench so she could look at the burn on her thigh. Her insides contracted with shock. She had forgotten how big it was. Putting her hand in the center the angry red pucker outlined her palm another inch all the way around.

"You decent?"

When she didn't answer Hidé poked his head in the door, frowning as he caught sight of her solemn expression. Taking away her hand back she faced him, awkwardly trying to find a place for her hands and failing. Her face went red hot as his blue eyes locked onto the mark. And just like Lin she was nervously covering the scar.

"My micro-mini days are over."

Hidé snorted, dropping his eyes as he came over. Everything about him gentled as he pushed her hand away, lingering close enough to hook his pinky though hers. It was such a little kid thing to do. But she loved him for it as he knocked his shoulder against hers.

"Don't hide from me, boss. You don't have to. Not while we're out here."

"Don't call me boss," she murmured back.

Chihiro leaned into him, trying to come to terms with the mess of emotions in her chest. But before she could say or do anything he pulled her towards the door and out into the sunshine, suddenly going into tour mode.

"The wrecks on the west side of the reef. Sank in the 1930s. The boats _way_ old. An antique actually. Made of cypress, that's t'only reason it's still in any shape."

* * *

 **Notes:**

(1) the juni-hitoe was the official dress during the Heian period. It represents the height of the medieval kimono. There were rigid rules for what colors were worn during what season, and sometimes the 12 layers grew to even twenty. Check out the chapter 40 notes at the Onsen for a picture.

(2) A mikoshi is a portable Shinto shrine. Shinto followers believe that it serves as the vehicle of a divine spirit in Japan at the time of a parade of deities. Pictures at the Onsen.

(3) Ofuda is a gofu or a talisman issued by Shinto shrine. It is made by inscribing the name of a kami, the name of Shinto shrine, or a representative of kami on a strip of paper, wood, cloth, or metal.

(4) Dive speak for Certification card.

(5) Check out the Onsen for a picture.


	41. Chapter 41

Chihiro was flying; again; weightlessly suspended in the shifting strata of aquamarine. (1)

But the illusion of flight was marred by the bulky gear. The buoyancy tank beside the strapped to her back kept making her butt slowly float upwards. Then the weight of the rebreather tank dipped her forward. Every so often she had to kick and paddle to keep herself from going belly up as the periodic hiss and gurgling rush of her bubbled breath. It went pouring around her face and up, up, up toward the surface. Blinking up at the cold shimmering ripples cut by the sun refracting against the waves, Chihiro shivered.

All around her was an alien world.

It had swallowed her whole.

Unlike the pitted cliffs above water the rock faces below were smooth and steep. The granite was free of coral and plant life, slippery t the touch. Cold bit at the exposed skin on her face, ticking its fingers through her floating hair, because the deeper water surrounding the shallows was quite cold. She was glad for the wetsuit. And she marveled as the cobalt blue turned greenish in the murky sunlight filtering down from above. Chihiro fell perfectly still recoiling in surprise as a winking school of fish suddenly surged around the lip of the cravass. Like a fleeting flock of birds the creatures poured and darted around her in an eddying cloud of licking curls as a trail of bubbles rose from the depths.

Looking like the creature from the Black Lagoon in all his dive gear Hidé floated up into view. He moved like a thing that belonged to water, all smooth strokes and easy undulations. With grinning eyes he beckoned, pointing at something beyond her periphery. Looking towards the sandy bottom Chihiro saw a small school of angel fish swimming in graceful lines of black, yellow, and white. She gawked in fascination, fingers itching for a camera as unconcerned by their intrusion, the fish passed her by. And she let herself sink towards Hidé and the rippled banks of the ocean floor. Again he beckoned, pointed towards the interior of the cravass, the fisherman turned and shot forward with powerful kicks. She felt the water hit her chest as she floundered for a second then followed, marveling as once again the marine world changed before her very eyes.

Hidden away from the harsh exposure of the open water the rocks here suddenly became bristling with life. Multicolored algae plastered every surface beneath the reaching limestone palms of coral colonies shading the channel from their perches on the rock lips high above. Wafting fronds of red and black plant life tangled like submarine tumble weeds, rocking in the gentle tide surging back and forth through the passage. Fish of every color imaginable darted in and out of nooks and crannies, hiding beneath the wiggling fingers of puce and white anemones.

Chihiro jumped as something touched her shoulder. Turning she found Hidé beside her. His blue eyes were glowing in the murky light, all smiles as he grinned around his rebreather, pointing at the opposite cliff face. There was a fantastic sea cucumber unhurriedly trundling its way across the feet of a lacey orange sea pen. Paddling her way over Chihiro got right up close. It was white with an interference pattern of yellow, but all around the lobed appendages at its head and feet were blue spots and corral like fronds. It looked like something that belonged on a Mardi Gras float. Chasing and nipping at its feet was a very pissed off shrimp. Suddenly the little fellow became distracted by something edible. It turned and began shoving the food into its mouth with tiny darting, purple-tipped pincers.

You couldn't laugh underwater, but you could grin until your eyes pinched.

Hidé was moving again. Reluctantly Chihiro followed, pressing further and deeper into the interior. Suddenly the sandy bottom angled down as arched tunnels yawned out of the granite, filled with a mysterious murky green. The caves were huge! Easily the size of the Onsen. Following Hidé through one of the entrances she shivered again as the water grew colder against the tight skin of her wetsuit. The was hardly any plant life here where the sun hardly ever reached, but whirling schools of fish picked their way across the bottom of the grotto: black finned grouper, red faced snapper, and an ever present flat yellowy fish. Fearlessly the little creatures turned to peer with the swiveling circles of their eyes, turning back to their lunch without a care as they proved harmless.

Deeper still the water grew almost pitch black, quiet and still save for the gurgling percussion of their rebreathers. Timidly Chihiro kicked closer to Hidé as he switched on his dive light, motioning for her to do the same. The beams of their lights roved over the smooth granite walls, startling an octopus which shot away in an cloudy explosion of ink. Hidé pointed in excitement as the cephalopod paused in the light pouring through the opposite archway, looking back at them before it surged away in a trailing of its many legs. Distracted by movement on the floor Chihiro shined her light at the rocky bottom and discovered an entire pod of spinney lobsters making quick work of a giant fish carcass. Chihiro's insides tighten apprehensively as she stared at the size of the dead thing.

It was easily her size.

But what was it?

There was no way to know. Bristling their antennae, the lobster lifted their claws menacingly as her light wafted back and forth, making it abundantly clear they would defend their prize. Hidé tapped her arm before pointing at the lobsters then rubbing his belly, giving her the thumbs up sign.

She nodded vigorously, mimicking his gesture.

Oh, yes; spinney lobster was _delicious_!

She blinked rapidly as they broke out into the light. They must be near the cliffs now, because she could hear the distant rolling crack of waves on rock. That and the current was much stronger here. It pulled and pushed her physically. But she struck back, falling still when she caught sight of the shipwreck.

The looming shadow of the broken hull was complete caked in barnacles and nodding kelp. The only reason she knew it was a ship was the unmistakable outline of the prow, which jutted like a finger towards the surface, as if pointed out the direction it had come from. Instantly she felt like Ariel, excitedly kicking forward toward the boat only to come up short as Hidé grabbed her weight belt, hauling her back. He shook his head vigorously, making it clear they weren't going to go anywhere near the boat. Taking out his dive light he shined the beam at the broken exterior until he found a break in the hull. Chihiro jerked as something sinuous undulated through the shadows. Putting down his light Hidé made a biting motion with his free hand before latching it onto his forearm. Then he gave a thumbs down sign,

Apparently something lived in there that was inclined to bite.

Finding herself not nearly so curious a mermaid as Ariel, Chihiro back paddled.

Checking his dive gauge Hidé tapped the glass then pointed back the way they had come. And her inside plunged into disappointment as she floundered beside him in the swiftly churning water. Because she did not want to go back. She'd forgotten how was incredibly peaceful underwater could be. All the same, she followed along side as he turned back into the dark mouth of the cave.

Halfway through the murky shadows he motioned for her to stop. Putting her dive light into her hands he pointed the beam back down at the lobster mob, telling her with his hands to stay as he pulled his dive harpoon from the holster strapped to his thigh. The harpoon snapped free of the gun with a hollow pop as sediment suddenly clouded the cave floor. And more a moment she almost panicked as she lost of the fisherman in the murk. Fear caught her inside sharply as something big moved in the gloom and she scrambled to catch hold of the dive knife on her leg only to realize it was just Hidé. His eyes were gleaming again as he held up his catch.

Four limp crustaceans were skewered on the single harpoon.

Apparently lobster was on the dinner menu.

These he carefully transferred to a rigid bag clipped to his waist before the continued out of the cravass. But they weren't done grocery shopping get. Along the way Hidé pried loose several oysters the size of her fist then pointed at the larger fish drifting in schools on the deep water side of the cravass. She had no idea what to pick and let the fisherman choose for her. He knew way more about the local fish anyway. With impressive accuracy Hidé skewered several fish with prickly dorsal fins, scattering the fish below them. The harpoon was attached to the gun by a long line. He had to haul his catch back and pull it free before recoiling the line around the gun and resetting the lance.

But as he did a long line of inky black followed the fish.

Chihiro stared at stupidly before realizing it was blood.

He motioned towards the gun then pointed at her questioningly. And Chihiro shook her head, blowing up a great cloud of bubble. But he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Putting the gun in her hands he encircled her with his arms, helping her aim into the distance as a frisky looking fish popped out of the rocks, probably following the scent of blood in hopes of a meal.

Hidé's gun popped, jarring her wrists and elbows.

The harpoon went whizzing off into the distance, striking the fish dead on.

The fisherman elbowed her with enthusiasm before giving a thumbs up.

Chihiro glowed with pride, letting him keep the gun as she took hold of the line and beginning pulling in the fish. But she jolted in surprise as Hidé dropped her and the gun, yanking the line out of her fingers as a knife flashed in his other hand. Hastily he sawed through the line as a dark shape she hadn't even noticed suddenly torpedoed up from the depths. Chihiro's heart almost punched its way out of her chest as the shark snatched the fish into its mouth, harpoon and all.

The line whipped away, disappearing into the open water.

And the shark turned away, heading back into the deep. (2)

Pressing her back against the rock wall, Hidé kept his knife in hand while the other unclipped the basket of bloody food hooked to his hip. Holding perfectly still, his sharp eyes scanned the dark water for what felt like ages. And it took all her self control to keep her breathing steady. That was up there on the rules of diving: in and out, slow, slow, slow. Finally Hidé clipped the basket back to his hip and gave her the thumbs up.

He was grinning! How could he be grinning!?

Pointing overhead Chihiro followed his direction and saw the keel of its boat was right above them. Their ascent was painfully slow, giving their bodies time to adjust to the pressure change. And the whole time the Jaws theme song was playing in her head as she worriedly scanned the bottom for dark shadows.

Never mind daemons.

Now she was terrified of sharks!

The moment their heads broke water she spit out her ventilator, gasping for air.

Hidé whooped and laughed and laughed.

"That was _awesome_!"

" _Oh my god! Oh my god!"_ Was all she could manage, scrambling to get out of the water.

"Relax! He's not interested in us now that he's got a fish of his own."

"That's was a _big_ shark!" She was at the back of the boat now.

"He was actually pretty small, Chihiro."

He continued to laugh at her as she heaved herself up the steps and threw herself over the railing. She hit the deck gasping and sputtering, very much done with swimming.

"Oh, don't be like that, boss!" Hidé called from the water as she unbuckled her tanks and weight belt, "There's nothing to worry about!"

"Shut up!" She snapped back, "Get out of there before he comes back!"

Abruptly he went quiet. And all she could hear was the sound of wave lapping up against the side of the boat. Chihiro stood and looked over the railing only to find empty blue water.

"Hidé?"

She called only to get no answer.

"Hidé?!"

She repeated in a panic only to scream as something grabbed her ankle.

" _Gotcha!"_ The fisherman laughed as he peered over the lip of the hatch at the keel.

She shrieked, skittering back and tripping over her tanks, landing with a hard thud on the deck. High overhead a gull screamed with laughter.

"S-shit!" Hidé dropped his gear and knelt beside her, dripped water all over her face, "You okay, boss?"

"Ow…" Chihiro rubbed the back of her head as she sat up glaring, giving him a hard shove, "You great big jerk! That was _not_ funny!"

"Sorry!" He was still grinning, not sorry in the least as he put up his hands as if ready to ward of a punch, "You almost walked on water to get into the boat. Had't tease."

Standing Hidé unclipped his weight belt, hooking the blood dripping bag of seafood onto a metal shelf along the back rail. He ran down the red flag with a diagonal white stripe then helped her gather and carry their kits. These they left to dry in front of the storage lockers built into the galley exterior.

"Get my zipper?" He turned his back to her and she pulled the cord to his blue and black suit. Peeling it off, he tossed it out onto the deck to dry, motioning for her to spin, "You're turn."

As she turned her back Hidé carefully pulled the zipper away from her skin. He knew what he was doing. She'd gotten the worst zipper rash from the horrid used wetsuit she'd worn in Phucket. As Chihiro peeled it off her skin breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the thing. It was fine in the water, but on land it was like wearing a saran-wrap suit.

"How do you ever think about anything else but this?"

In spite of the shark Chihiro was staring at the blue water.

Hidé snorted, "In all honesty I probably think about it every other second." he was totally serious, "Most bubble heads spend their life scraping it together so they can just get to their next dive. M'just lucky I own my own kits and rig."

Chihiro glanced over her shoulder and found him looking at the water. But the longing in his pale eyes went far deeper than anything she could feel. She couldn't imagine him giving up his boat. Couldn't imagine him ever being done with the ocean. Abruptly he shook himself and grinned at her.

"Didja have fun?"

"Except for the shark." Chihiro went all eyes, "Before he showed up I did _not_ want to come back up!"

"Ha!" He leaned back against the rail with that lop-sided grin of his, "Keep that up an' I'm gonna start callin' you sharkbait."

" _Don't you dare!"_ She stomped her foot and glared.

He retreated still grinning, going into the galley. And she followed, watching him pull a couple of beers from the freezer. Because the deck of the boat was cooking in the sun.

"Here," pushing open a porthole he passed through a frost covered Asahi.

"Thanks."

She cracked it open and took a sip of the sharp fizzy lager, peering into the interior as the fisherman excavated a hibachi and a battered bag of charcoal from the narrow pantry beside the fridge. Abruptly her stomach let out a ferocious growl, reminding her she hadn't eaten anything more than a bowl of rice porridge all day. She had to sit down on the deck she was so hungry!

"Gonna see to lunch," He came out and set up the grill beside her, pinning the wire feet with a couple of bricks as he used a wad of newspaper to light the coals, blowing until smoke snatched across the deck in the wind, "Can you hold out?"

"Sure." She took another pull on the beer, trying not to make a face.

He straightened with his back to her, making her very aware of the fact he was only wearing his dive shorts. She was _totally_ staring at his butt. And her face went red hot as Hidé caught her looking.

"You lookin' at my butt, boss?"

With a teasing grin he wiggled it at her like a lame duck.

"Stop it!" She shrieked with laughter, looking for something to throw.

He laughed at her again, cracking his beer and leaving her in red faced mortification as he headed for the back of the boat. She followed shortly, leaning into the corner of the stern, watching the fisherman move.

There was nothing graceful about him.

All that same it kindled a spark of warmth in her heart.

His tanned shoulders stooped forward and he was constantly blowing his thick black hair out of his face. There was nothing graceful about his clipped gestures. Humming to himself tunelessly Hidé slurped a gulp of beer, storing it in his cheek as he scaled the fishes, itching the back of his shin with his other foot. His hands got covered in blood as he ran his sharp knife through their bellies. The fisherman yanked out their guts and tossed these into the water without a second thought. Dropping the fish as he did so.

" _Shit!"_ He swore before flashing a sheepish smile, swishing the fish in the ocean before holding it out, "See? All clean."

Chihiro snorted, grinning in spite of herself as she finished the rest of her beer. Creeping forward, she found herself fascinated by the ease with which he processed the fish. Her mom would have been puking over the side of the boat by now. The fish Yuko brought home always came in perfectly clean packages purchased at the local store.

"Uh… Can I help?"

"Ever gutted fish?" Hidé held one up by the tail.

"Um, no?" She pointed at her nose with a heavy sigh, "Useless city girl, remember?"

"You're not useless, Chihiro."

The mild way he said it made her insides tighten with warmth.

"C'mere," he made room for her at the bar, "I'll show y'how."

Putting aside the empty can she came over, once again finding herself between his arms as he put an odd looking scrub-brush into her fingers. It hung on a chain for the aluminum coated shelf which angled towards the water so all the blood and guts dripped over the rail into the sea. She tried to not stare at the red.

"Scrub till no more scales come off. Careful not to pop the eye. That's t'best part."

He started her off and the scales flew as she drew the brush back and forth.

"Now take your knife and put the tip through the belly right behind the gills. Carefully run it all the way to the back but make sure not to puncture the innards."

He kept her hands, showing her how.

"Now hold it at the mid point up top, grab the bottom of the mouth, and pull. It'll come out in one piece: gills, guts and all."

Chihiro balked as she stared at the fish's gaping mouth.

"Don't hesitate." Hidé coached gently, "It's like a zipper. Just pull."

Putting down her knife and taking a deep breath she grabbed the snapper's lower jaw and yanked firmly. With all kinds of unappetizing sinewy pops the mandible pulled free, bringing with it a gooey mess pink mess of its gills and a clotted bunch of entrails. Swallowing a squeal she squeamishly tossed it over the back edge.

" _Ha!"_ He shook her by the shoulders in congratulation, putting his chin on top of her head, "Who's a useless city girl, now, eh sharkbait?"

Chihiro's insides glowed under his praise.

All the same she elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't call me that. And don't call me boss either."

" _Oofph!"_ He winced against the crown of her head, "Yes, boss!"

She could feel him smiling against her hair. Just like she could feel the warm tickle of his bare skin against her back. And she floundered in his absence as Hidé abruptly withdrew. Turning and half reaching after him with a bloody hand, she watched the fisherman shimmy along the portside as he headed for the front desk.

"Gonna check the coals," he called without looking back, "Wanna 'nother beer?"

"Sure," She forced the cheer into her voice.

Chihiro was gripping the edge of the gutting board, staring at the ocean trying to understand what she was feeling. Whatever it was scared her. So she picked up the scaler and worked over the last fish, managing not to poke anything as she split the belly. Unfortunately she pulled too hard and ripped off the fish's tail along with the rest of the unsavories.

" _Ha!"_ Hidé was back. His eyes were all crinkled up as he grinned at the tail dangling from the guts, "Pulled too hard, huh?"

"Yeah." Chihiro summoned a weak smile as she tossed it away, "Sorry."

"S'okay, boss. Tastes just as good without tails as with." He threw a hand over his shoulder, "Beers are back with the coals. I'll take the bugs if you get the fish."

He snagged the basket of seafood, giving it a swish in the sea after she washed her hands off the stern of the boat. Back on the prow Chihiro sat down and cracked into another beer, slowly discovering Asahi wasn't that bad. Hidé eased the fish on the grill. They hissed and fizzled next to an old tomato can with a bit of wire hooked through a couple of holes. Into this make-ship pot the fisherman dumped two cans of Asahi before shoving in the lobsters, covering the top with a scorched bit of tin.

With a sigh Chihiro lazed back on the deck, already a little drunk. Blinking up at the hot sun she realized it was a getting late. Long shadows were beginning to creep across the water from the cliffs. But she didn't care what time it was.

Chihiro swirled her beer and took another pull, swallowing slowly.

"Are all your days like this?"

"The good ones." He used his hands to flip the fish, constantly yanking back and his fingers, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Chihiro snorted, "You know they have these things called tongs?"

"We don' take kindly t'smart thinking' round 'ere, city girl." Hidé pulled dumb expression, crossing his eyes with a stubborn grimace.

She laughed outright at that, rolling over onto her stomach and continuing to giggle. It was so nice to be able to joke around again. The kami had _very_ different senses of humor.

Hidé pried one of the oysters open with his pocket knife, holding it out to her. Not wanting him to know she'd never had one before, she downed it, grimacing as the sweet salt rubbery taste of the thing.

" _Bleah!"_ She chugged her beer, "Those are _vile_!"

"Heh," He cracked one for himself, "Does that mean I can eat yours?"

"Yeah," sitting up she scooted closer to the hibachi, eagerly eyeing the fish, "So, um, do you have any plates?"

"Nothing decent enough to eat off," he chewed his lip, looking over his shoulder at the galley, "Watch the fish, kay?"

At once he was on the railing in two strides and diving over the side with the same nonchalance that someone walked through a door. Chihiro stared after him only to hear splashing at the back of the boat. Dripping wet, Hidé came back carrying a length of kombu kelp. Laying this out on the deck he cut it into palm sized strips then tossed these on the fire for a second or two for each size.

"Learned this trick from Amano. Kombu makes t'fish taste better."

He scooted a snapper onto the seaweed wrapper and held it out to her. The kelp wasn't rubbery at all. It was toasty to the touch and smelled so good! Picking at the hot flaky flesh, she stuffed huge chunks into her mouth even though it was piping hot. The meat was sweet and delectably moist. But the biggest treat was the grilled skin. It crunched like a freshly made sembei, salty with dried brine (3).

"S'Good?" Hidé actually looked worried as he wiped the water off his face.

"Mmm-hmm- _hmm!"_ She made all kinds of happy wordless noises.

"Glad t'hear it."

And he was. A light went on in him as he fished a lobster out of the can, cracking the shell with his bare hands so he could pick out the firm white flesh. He handed her a big hunk of claw meat that she gladly accepted. And it was so good!

"Uhhh…" Chihiro groaned after decimating another fish and a whole lobster, "I could eat like this _every_ day…"

"I usually do," He stood to throw the shells over the rail.

Chihiro frowned as a thought occurred to her. "What d'you do in the winter?"

Hidé paused from picking his teeth with a fish bone. And she couldn't help but notice him hesitate. "I usually crew a crab boat come winter. Board's part of the contract."

She blinked. It was the first she'd heard of this.

"How long're you gone?"

He was looking up at the sky distantly, "'Bout three months."

She was stunned, "T-that a long time."

"We haul up to the Aleutians. Better crabbing there," He waved over his shoulder at the open water like it wasn't that far, "Brings in enough money so I can take summers easy."

Chihiro found herself very upset by the idea of him being gone for months at a time.

"Can't you fish here?"

"I make a little off my catch," He dropped his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as if embarrassed to admit this, "But s'not enough t'keep my keel."

"You could stay with us in the winter?" She blurted hopefully, trying to think of some other solution, "You're a better cook than I am anyway. The Kami would love it."

Chihiro's inside tightened with apprehension as she regretted her hasty words. She shouldn't have offered him that. Glancing at the fisherman from the corners of her eyes her heart sank. Because Hidé was frowning at the deck. And she went bolt still as he finally spoke. Not with an answer, but with another question.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…" She floundered, "S-sure."

"How do you do it?" His brows drew together in long unsettled lines, "How d'you live with _them_ an' not go crazy?"

A lick of anger started up in her gut.

Chihiro did not like the way he said _them_.

By _them_ he meant the Kami and not in a good way.

Taking a steadying breath she tried to keep her voice even, "Gods probably say the same thing to Suzume and Cinna about us."

"S-sorry," He amended hastily, "Didn't mean t'make you upset. I… I guess I never thought about it that way."

"It's okay, Hidé. Sometime I forget not everyone lives this way." Not really sure of what she was saying, Chihiro flopped onto her back. Staring up at the sky she noted the pale ghost of the moon climbing from the horizon. "Amano said Manami used to come home cryin' all the time. I can understand why. Sometimes I does feel like m'going crazy. But I can't go back to my parents. And I can't go back to Nagoya."

Suddenly it was Hidé's turn to be defensive.

"Kumomi's not so bad." He amended lightly.

Chihiro sighed, once again trying to understand what she was feeling.

"No. It's not. But still, I didn't choose to come here." Chihiro scowled at the sky as the ember of anger stoked in her gut, "I bought the Onsen _before_ I knew what she was. Nobody told me about the obligations that came with ownership. In a way I kinda got tricked into all this… And I can't leave. Even thought I can't imagine living without the Kami… I… I feel _trapped_!"

Thoroughly exhausted, Chihiro slung an arm over her eyes, trying to hide the burn in her cheeks. She'd never talked to anyone about this. She couldn't tell Mrs. Nikkou. The old woman would probably die of shame. Suzume was the one that'd tricked her into the mess so she'd get no sympathy from the fox. And she couldn't burden the Bath House Kami with it either. They would only fret that they were causing her trouble. But Hidé didn't seem to mind talking, even though she could tell this was making him extremely nervous. It was a little ironic, for a half-God he was certainly afraid of Kami. But could she blame him?

"What d'you mean c _an't_?" Hidé was confused.

Still covering her face against the brightness pouring from the sky she continued.

"I can't leave the Kami for extended periods. They need someone to feed them."

"Can't they cook for themselves?"

"No. They can't cook mortal food or get anywhere near mortal fire," She circled her other hand in the air meaninglessly, "We have to cook for them and make sure they eat otherwise they'll fade away into nothing."

"Oh…" Hidé was really confused now, "Um… but if being in this world makes them fade? Shouldn't they just go back home?"

Again she sighed heavily, trying not to be mad at him for being human. Suddenly she had an inkling of why Suzume got prickly when she peppered him with questions.

"Hidé… The Onsen is the only home they have. The Bath House is gone. It was destroyed. And they can't just go back to the Spirit World. It's… complicated," Chihiro cast about for the right words to explain, "Lin and the rest of them… They're um… _cursed_. And I don't know what to do to help them. They _need_ me to look after them to make sure they're not getting hurt by that curse. I'm no good with people and you Grandma's got enough on her plate keeping human guests happy. She shouldn't have to take care of my friends too."

"I… I didn't know that."

Chihiro's grimaced bitterly, "Gods don't come with instruction manuals, Hidé. It's only the kinda thing you can learn while living with them."

He was silent for a long time as if struggling to accept all this.

"What about you?" Hidé started up, "Who takes care of you?"

That took her by surprise, "D-don't get me wrong, okay? I know I sound like I'm complaining, but the Kami actually take _way_ better care of me than I do them. There's no way I could run the Onsen without them."

"I'm not talking about business."

"Huh?" She blinked at him from under his arm.

But she couldn't see his face. It was way too bright. All that was left of him in the sinking sun was a dim outline muted by the curling smoke from the coals as he suddenly went all serious.

"Gods aren't human, Chihiro." He stated resolutely, "There's no way for them to understand who we are or what we need. I know they try. But they're just too different."

Oh, that hit _way_ too close to her situation with Haku.

And she did not want to think about that!

But it was too late, the pain she'd bottled up inside was beginning to hemorrhage, filling her with cold misery. To push it back into place she let her temper loose, indulging in anger to hide the hurt.

"Gods and humans aren't so different!" Chihiro bit spitefully, putting her back to him, "And what the hell do _you_ know, anyway?!"

"I know enough t'understand why y'keep runnin' away from _there_!" He snapped back just as angrily, "You keep comin' into town an' hiding from _them_ like you can't stand it anymore! Like you're afraid or somethin'! An' I dunno what t'hell goes on up there! An' that makes me so worried I dunno what t'do!"

Again he saw too clearly, making her confront things she didn't want to see. And for a long moment the only sounds were the lapping of the waves and the hissing of the dying coals. He relented first, shifting so he could scoot beside her, muttering beneath his breath with such remorse she had to listen.

"M'sorry… M'sorry," Hidé's calloused hands gently pulled on her shoulder, "Please don't cry."

"M'not gonna cry, you jerk," Chihiro sighed sullenly. By way of apology she rolled back over and pillowed her head on his thigh, pulling his arm across her shoulder, "Quit sayin' sorry, okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

As he kneaded at the knots in her shoulders she found herself dozing in the heat and the rocking sway of the deck. Once again exhaustion fell over her like a blanket. Numbness yawned inside her. And the sounds of the ocean gladly filled her up, weighing her down with the need to sleep.

"Anytime y'want, I'll take you out." Hidé offered gently. "No questions asked. You say t'word and we'll go."

"Sure, She murmured while tipping over the edge of sleep. "But no more sharks."

He snorted softly, "Whatever you say, boss."

Something gurgled and swished beneath her ear.

Chihiro rose and fell on the gentle swells.

For a moment she thought it was just the ocean.

But the ocean didn't have a heartbeat.

The ocean didn't breathe.

Opening her eyes she blinked at the windows, finding herself inside the galley. The sky was barely bloody with the last dregs of sunset, casting long bars of shadow through the interior of the boat. And then she realize she curled up beneath the worn tatters of Manami's indigo quilt, cuddled against the washboard of Hidé's hard stomach.

His insides murmured again, making her intensely aware of the fact that her cheek was pressed against the softness of his bare skin. She could hear his heart beneath the slow whisper of his breathing. It was like putting her ear to a shell. She could hear the distant hush of the surf inside him, as if the ocean was swirling around in his belly.

Looking up into his face she found him asleep.

And it was not a pretty sleep.

Hidé's face was slack. His mouth hung open just enough to let him drool. And he was very close to snoring. His sunburned nose wheezed and whistled, beginning to peel. His hair was a mess. There was sand in it and the fringe of his bangs poked ever which ways. Like Kai he really needed a haircut. That and a shave; stubble covered cheeks with a shadow of black. And there was a permanent indent in his forehead and cheeks from where his diving mask bit into his face.

Glancing about Chihiro realized he'd pulled down his futon again, spreading it on the narrow bar of floor between the table and the bunk. But for some reason Hidé lay across the short length of the futon in an incredibly uncomfortable position. He was squeezed between the wall and the table, bent kneed with his toes propped on the bench rungs; hunched over with the lip of the shelf behind him digging into his neck. All the same, he was flat out asleep.

Chihiro stared at him.

As she did her heart swelled to the point of pain.

For some reason that stupid Disney movie popped into her head again.

What was is the old guy with the funny scarf said?

 _Far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood._

 _One warm and caring, and right before your eyes._

Hidé wasn't a girl. And so what if in the movie the real girl was the dream girl. That wasn't the point. The point was Hidé was warm. He was caring. And he was right before her eyes. Exactly the opposite of Haku. Even though the dragon had as much warmth as an iceberg, Haku loved her. He loved her so very much! But it was a strange love; a cold intense love that was eerily pure; beyond the range of human emotions. Sometimes it frightened her.

Haku was the dream girl.

And she could easily love a dream until her life ended. She probably would.

But that's all the dragon would ever be: a dream.

Perhaps it was time to wake up?

Stunned, she found admitting that wasn't nearly as hard as she'd expected. There were no tears. She didn't jump up and throw herself overboard hoping the shark would come back. But maybe it was easy because Hidé heavy arms were encircling her completely. The heat of sleep radiated from his body into hers, making her skin slick with sweat where they made contact.

Chihiro ran the flat of her palm up Hidé's side, slowly sweeping it back and forth over the coarse hairs on his chest. He sighed, smiling in his sleep as he melted into her. His hands absently smoothing her bare back until one dipped over her shoulder. His fingers traced the curve of her waist, sending shivers of pleasure clenching deep in the pit of her stomach. Hidé hummed, tightening his hands on her flesh, squeezing as he drew her closer, breathing her in with another deep sigh. At once her breath went ragged and shuddery as she rubbed her face against the bunched knots of his bicep, enjoying the musky stink of human maleness. And that lop-sided smile cracked his face as his blue eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused and hazy, as if he was still asleep.

He blinked once. Twice.

Then jolted back against the shelf.

But he didn't have anywhere to go. He just ended up whacking his knees against the lip of the table and cracking his head against the shelf.

" _Shit!"_ He yelped, cringing while turning beet red with shame, _"Sorry! Sorry!"_

And she laughed outright, hugging his middle as he threw his hands up into the air.

"You are _so_ cute!"

" _I-I didn't mean to!"_ He continued to sputter in mortification, _"I w-was asleep!"_

"It's okay! It's okay!" Wiping the mirth form her eyes she pillowed her head on his chest, sighing as her insides eased, "Thanks… Thanks for taking care of me. Especially last night. You wouldn't've made things worse. Right now it feels like you're the only one in the world who understands me."

Hidé fell perfectly still, "You h-heard?"

"Every word." Chihiro answered calmly.

Reaching out, she pulled one of his arms back across her shoulder. Slowly Hidé renewed smoothed the skin between her shoulder blades like he had last night. Chihiro could feel his fingers shaking. And he swallowed as if steeling himself for something.

"I'll always be here for you, boss. I'm your friend."

Friend. Never had that word hurt to hear. It hurt because she knew it hurt Hidé a lot more to admit that's what he was: just her friend. She could feel the pain pouring through him. Looking up, she found him staring away into the dark, trying to look at anything but her. But there was a light somewhere outside. In it she could see the muscle at the back of his jaw jumping like a tick. He closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath as she put a hand on his chest. Beneath her fingers his heart was hammering like storm waves.

"Hidé?"

Once again he went stock still as she lifted her hand to his face, turning it towards her. Finally he looked at her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Some passionate kissing would've been nice. But she hadn't been expecting the sorrow that seemed to soaking him through to the core.

"What?" She whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I love you," Hidé breathed as he clenched his eyes shut, "That's what's wrong."

He didn't weight that much. Plus Chihiro was actually quite strong. So it didn't take much to knock him back onto the floor. In a quick motion she was straddling his middle, pinning him in place so she could seized his face.

She kissed him vehemently.

He tasted like sea salt as she forced her way inside his mouth.

At once his arms gripped her waist, yanking her against him roughly. And his kissed back, matching her fervor. They fought with each other, using their bodies instead of words. Struggling to touch and hold, resisting and yielding like the ebb and flow of the tide. And his calloused hands ran back and forth across the tops of her thighs, across her belly and up her chest. Each time he hesitated she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back to her mouth, overwhelming him with the power of her need. Finally brute strength won as Hidé forced her back, half picking her up to break free.

" _I can't breathe!"_ He gasped.

Inches from the cushion of the futon his head thunked against the bare floor. And he winced, still gasping and struggling for air with his hand locked around her shoulders. Suspended out of reach Chihiro watched in dismay as that same baffling expression of sorrow permeated him once more. And Hidé closed his eyes, whispering now.

"He's gonna come back, Chihiro."

It took her a second to realize he was talking about Haku.

"Shut up." She tried to close her hands around his face. But Hidé still had her arms pinned and she couldn't reach, couldn't get him to stop talking.

"He's gonna come back because he loves you the way I do."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Chihiro strained forward for his lips, angrily fighting his grip, "I love _you_ , you _stupid_ idiot! Now shut up and kiss me!"

But he didn't.

Hidé eyes went wide, so wide she could have drowned in them.

And it was a horrible thing to watch hope die. But that's exactly what happened in. Hope ignited inside him only to fizzle out and fade. And he was gripping her shoulders so tightly it was beginning to hurt, holding her with his desperate gaze, speaking as if every word killed him.

"I don't care what he said to you today. I don't care if he told you you'd never see you again. He's gonna come back."

"W-what did you say?"

"I said Nigihayami will come back," Hidé repeated firmly, "I could see it in him."

Stunned, she could only stare at him. And it took her a second to find her voice.

"Y-you saw Haku? When?!"

Something must have given him pause because he was looking at her strangely.

"A-are you okay?" Still holding her, Hidé sat up, looking at her askance like she'd sprouted wings, "You're… um… _really_ pale."

"Tell me!" She pleaded, grabbing his arms, "You said Haku was with me. When!?"

"Chihiro… He carried the mikoshi from the shrine all the way down to the beach. He was right beside you," Hidé continued quietly, "I figured because you were cryin' so hard he'd just said good-bye or something. But he had this _look_! I don't know what it was. He left about the time I got back to shore."

"He was on the beach?" She repeated inanely.

 _Where!? When!?_ Her insides screamed.

Because she hadn't seen him!

Why hadn't she seen him!?

"Chihiro," Hidé was upset now, "He's the one who brought up the mirror."

* * *

 **Notes:**

(1) For pictures of the dive please see the chapter 41 notes at the Onsen.

(2) This actually happened to my friend off the north coast of California. And it wasn't a small shark. It was a great white. Did I mention I am _TERRIFIED_ of sharks?

(3) A rice cracker that is a common Japanese snack. Do not be fooled by its humble appearance. These are the most delicious snack crackers in the ENTIRE world! You will never go back to chips after these things come hot off the fryer, freshly dipped into tamari sauce, only to be wrapped in rice paper and handed off to you by a scowling grandma who promptly yells at you to eat it immediately. They come both sweet and savory, and then sweet and savory. I ate entire bags. Oh… How I miss Japan.


	42. Chapter 42

Chihiro shrieked as an explosion detonated in the sky.

Shooting to her feet she almost fell, tripping over the blanket.

" _Whoa!"_ Hidé struggled to hold them both upright.

"S'okay, boss! S'just fireworks."

Again she cringed into him as another boom sent sparklers of white and red light trailing down from the dark sky outside . Hesitantly coming forward, Chihiro stared out the portholes, realizing they were back at the harbor. She must have slept the whole way home.

Fire stained Kumomi red as the water reflected the shifting light coming off bonfires set up all along the beach. The flames illuminated the milling crowds amassed on the shore. Bells, drums, firecrackers, and all manner of cacophony rolled off the beach in crashing swells. And the stage was alight with lanterns of every size and color, illuminating the altar set up in the interior. A cold flash came off the Ofuda as the enshrined mirror caught shards of light cast from a barge just off shore. Rockets went zipping up into the sky, exploding in fizzing whirls of green and blue, making the broken clouds overhead tinge unearthly hues. _Oohs_ and _aahs_ echoed from afar as more and more fireworks went hissing into the heaven as on the barge Officers Gedo and Ikeda made good on their committee duties.

"C'mon!" Hidé pulled her onto the deck for a better look at the display.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she shivered violently.

But it wasn't cold. And Chihiro could care less about fireworks.

"Hidé, I have to go…"

Her voice drowned in a burst of crackling orange-red, but he heard her all the same. And his arms tightened around her. For a second she thought he might pick her up and carry her back into the galley.

"No," He muttered against her hair, "You don't."

Again half of what he said was swallowed in a kaleidoscope of ballistic popping shrills. Turning, she hugged him with all her might, knocking him off balance. With her face pressed into his chest she had to paused for more booms and cracks, all the while breathing in his spicy scent. It made her dizzy with wanting, which made this all the more difficult.

"If Haku's still here I have to see him. I _need_ to see him. You know that."

Hidé closed his eyes, "M'afraid if I let go I'll never see you again."

"Hey!?" She shook him roughly, reluctantly making him meet her solid gaze, "I'm right here. M'not going anywhere."

"For now," he scowled up at the fireworks as if all of a sudden he hated them.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She hushed back angrily.

Hidé didn't reply. Instead he kissed her.

It was an intense, messy and somewhat stolen. Hungry, like the one he'd turned loose on her in the car. His stubble scratched her cheeks and his hands bit into her skin. But she kissed him back more than eagerly, until abruptly he tore away, leaving her unsteady as he strode across the deck and up into the captains bridge on his long loping gate. Bewildered, Chihiro flinched again as fireworks continued to rocket off the sky over the bay. She fled back into the galley, hastily peeling off the bikini and stuffing herself into her yukata. Goddamnit! Where was the light switch? She couldn't find anything in the dark, madly searching for other important garments. At least finding her shoes and her purse, she gave up and quitted the boat. A powerful gust of wind came flooding over the sea wall as she clambered onto the dock. Abruptly the prow dipped away from her foot, making her slip as the boats moored to the pier bobbed up and down in the rising swells.

Looking back she found the windows above the galley were dark.

She couldn't see Hidé, didn't even know if he was still up there.

Chihiro couldn't bring herself to wave, it didn't feel right. Angry and confused, she ran down the pier only to started back against the pilings as a barrage of flaming arrows flew from the beach. Miko were lined up all along the surf, lighting their arrows in the sacred fire built in sand out front of the altar. They were shooting at the boats moored to the fireworks barge! The spike of panic surging through her gut settled as she caught sight of Gedo and Ikeda. They waded out of the surf just as the arrows caught.

 _Woof!_

The offering boats ignited, erupting into a pyrotechnic explosion of multicolored sparklers. Chihiro breathed in sharply as awe soaked through her insides. Blistering heat melted across her face. She could feel it here all the way across at the docks. And the crowd went nuts at the finale, striking up even more noise and dancing. They roved the beach in curling hordes so thick she was forced to take a long winding route through the back streets to avoid the choked waterfront.

Even here Kumomi was transformed.

More lights and lanterns crisscrossed the narrows streets, painted with names and faces, wafting in the dark like glowing bakemono (1). And on the ground all kinds of fantastic creatures wheeled and laughed as they eddied through clots of smoke from exploding firecrackers. Shrieks of glee and laughter assaulted her on all sides as she ran naked-faced through the parade of Gods. The stink of magic invaded the village, following the otherworld visitors. And it was like she'd crossed over into the Spirit World. Suddenly she felt 11-years old, lost in a strange place that should have been familiar but wasn't.

Panicked now, Chihiro ran.

Ran past Nani's grocery story, over the bridge where Kai had fallen into the river, right by the alley where the Forgotten had almost eaten her and Kiri. Ran down the dark streets on the opposite side of town back to the safety of her car. Lin had the tile; as far as Chihiro was concerned the Gods could get themselves home. She had to get out of here right now! She struggled with her purse, trying desperately to fit her key into the lock. But her hands were shaking so badly she could barely hold them.

"You okay, Ogino?"

With a squeal she dropped her keys, looking up to find Amano perched on his roof with a beer in hand. His dark eyes were sharp in the gloom and the look on his face made it clear he knew she wasn't.

"Hi, Chihiro! Er… I mean Sen!" Kai waved a sparkler, swinging his feet over the edge of the eaves. He was still wearing his red-faced Tengu mask, "Wanna come up an' watch the fireworks with us?"

"M'okay," she called back, trying to put on a good face, "I… uh… actually don't like fireworks." (2)

" _Really!?"_ Kai gaped at her in astonishment.

Hastily put out his sparkler in the rain gutter. It fizzled out with a hiss.

"Big storm's comin' in tonight," Amano called back as if she might be considering heading somewhere else, "Dregs offa the typhoon goin' south of here."

"M'just goin' back to the Onsen," she assured him.

"Say hi t'Satako fer me?" Kai piped wistfully, "Tell good-bye for me, too? But you're comin' tomorrow, right?"

Wow, he really was crushing. It was so cute.

"Kai, she's a busy lady," Amano bit back impatiently, "Quit buggin' her."

"Please, please, please?" The kid wheedled all the same as his dad sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, I'll come," she called back before starting the engine, popping the sunroof so she could yell some more, "Happy Matsuri!"

"Happy Matsuri!" They called in unison.

Flicking on her lights Chihiro pulled away from the curb. Once again she had to take back route, crawling along as people, kami, and who knew what darted in and out of the road. She could barely see through all the smoke and sparklers. And she was about ready to scream in frustration by the time she finally made it to the highway on ramp. Once on the pavement Chihiro hit the gas, rocketing up the hill.

She was speeding way over the limit and almost lost it on one of the curves. The Mira fishtailed badly while struggling with the wheel. But she didn't care. The road was empty and apprehension was gnawing at her gut, driving her faster and faster.

Gravel spit and flew as she surged down the driveway into the parking lot out front of the Onsen. There was only one other car. Everyone else was still at the Matsuri. That was probably good because by now her insides were vibrating with dread. It was getting worse and worse as gusts of wind hit the side of the car. The bell in her heart hummed as if disturbed by the gale.

Something was coming.

She could feel it like the barometric drop heralding the approaching storm

Slamming her door and leaving her purse, Chihiro ran through the stiff wind bending the knocking bamboo low over the bridge. Kicking off her sandals and stuffing them into her cubby as she hurried into the entryway. Natsumi was at the welcome station. The stout kami was still quite green. Literally, her face was green. All the same, she was mending a basket full of indigo uniforms and gingerly sipping a cup of tea. The yuna started violently as Chihiro came sprinting inside, dropping what she was working on so she could stand and bow.

"Welcome home, Lady Sen!" Natsumi was looking out into the lot, "Have the others not come back?"

"Where is he?" Chihiro wheezed, bent in half over her knees struggling to catch her breath, "Is he here?"

"W-who, my lady?"

"Haku!" She gasped hoarsely as she clung to the edge of the podium.

Chihiro's insides thrilled on the name as she shoved her hand into her pocket, closing her fingers around the scale she'd hidden there. Something else fell into her palm, sending a shock of cold up her arm. She brought out the blue jewel she'd pulled from the fish's belly. How'd this get into her pocket!? Whirling away she hurled the bit of glass out the front door, hastily stuffing her head through the cord Zeniba made for her, unraveling it so the dragon's scale was once against her skin.

All this the yuna took in with polite confusion before finally answering.

"I-I am sorry, Lady Sen… But I have not seen Master Haku for some time."

Chihiro almost sat down, barely listening as Natsumi continued.

"N-no one is here but the Tanaka's. Miss Satako is not well and has lain down for the evening with her mother. Lady Nikkou has already retired for the evening."

"M-Mrs. Nikkou's back?"

"Yes. She returned with Mrs. Tanaka." The yuna started as a violent gust of wind hit the side of the Onsen, rattling the sliders and sending the lanterns wafting. "Oh, dear. More rain? Will you excuse me, Lady Sen? I must see that all the windows are closed in preparation for the storm."

Chihiro was still trying to catch her breath, "Do you need help?"

The kami slide the front doors closed but did not to lock them.

"Thank you, Lady Sen," Natsumi bowed with a gentle smile, "But I can manage."

As the yuna made her way down the hall Chihiro continued to cling to the welcome station. Unsure and a bit frightened, she went down into the kitchen. Snapping on the light she sat in the nook. But sitting brought her no peace. Going to the back door she pulled it open, leaning out into the flurries of wind. In the distance Chihiro could see the looming shapes of the approaching squall. But there was nothing familiar in this storm, nothing to give her any indication that the dragon was returning with the rain.

If anything the dark clouds made her even more afraid.

And a roll of thunder grumbled in the pitch black.

Retreating she shut the door and put on the kettle. Pacing in circles until it was hissing a reminder she'd wanted tea. Holding the cup but not drinking a sip she resumed pacing, skittering aside as a particularly strong gust of wind surged under the back door. The windows whistled eerily. And the hairs on her arms and neck stood up, because the air was absolutely charged with static. She squeaked as another roll of thunder cracked, this time much closer, sending the premonition circling her heart like a shark in the depths.

"Do you know what's coming?" She whispered to the ceiling.

A heavy stroke of rain pattered against the glass pane over the sink, giving Chihiro a fright. The bulb overhead flickered ominously as thunder roared directly overhead. And the heavens opened, dumping rain onto the roof so heavily the windows darkened.

As another gust of wind punched the side of the house the lights cut out.

Plunging the kitchen into darkness.

Shrinking into the nook she tucked up her feet, suddenly afraid of the dark pooling around her ankles. And she appealed to the Onsen with a child-like shrillness.

"L-light please!"

Chihiro jumped as the hearth crackled and sputtered. A pale head of flame lifted from the ashes, casting long shadows as smoke curled up into the rattling vent overhead. Cozying up beside the fire, Chihiro leaned her head against the cold tiles on the wall, shivering as she listened to the rain hammering on the siding. The fire crackled larger as if in response to the chill that seemed to seep into the room from all angles.

"Thank you, Onsen."

Warmth from the fire spread over her body like the rays of the sun. And she hadn't realize she'd fallen asleep until something hit the side of the house, jolting her awake.

At once she was on her feet and out the back door, cringing from the stinging slap of the horizontal rain. In second she was soaked, frowning in dismay at the shattered remnants of the maple that once leaned over the porch. The driving wind had snapped it in half, tearing it up from the ground and sending it sprawling onto the sloping hill at the back of the house. Poor Yoshi was going to be inconsolable! He favored the maples out of all the plants in the garden. She even caught him bringing them tea. Frowning up at the eaves, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least the doomed tree hadn't hit the Onsen.

But before she could flee back inside movement caught her attention.

Straining to see through the sheets of rain, Chihiro stared at the back fields. The tall grass was ripping around in the fickle breath of the storm, undulating like water, heaving up and down as if struggling to keep its hold on the earth.

Was it just her imagination?

Then she saw it again.

Something rose out of the grass like a whale breaching water. No. Nothing so effortless. Whatever it was struggling. It fall several times, almost blown over in the powerful winds. Indiscriminately gray and hunched over, the shapeless form moved slowly, painfully, unlike any God she'd seen before. Because it wasn't a God. No God moved like that. It wasn't a Forgotten either, otherwise her leg would have been riddled with cold. All the same, it looked like one, shapeless and dark. Panic stabbed in her gut the cold shard of glass as the thing staggered free of the field and began heading for the house.

Chihiro ran. Back inside she had to fight to close the door, barring the slider before hurrying to the window over the sink. With short breaths to match the hummingbird's tempo of her heart she peered through the curtains of water running down the pane, scanning for any sign of the thing.

Something moved right outside the window.

She scrambled back with a gasp. In response to her wild fear the fire in the hearth guttered huge and angry, flooding the kitchen with ruddy light and heat. Something wet and heavy dragged across the porch, clawing at the wall as it pulled itself upright. She shrieked as the door jumped. But the latch held. Chihiro backed up against the hearth until the fire should have burned her. But it didn't. And she mastered her breathing, taking slow even breaths as the flame invaded her hands, filling her fingers with crackling magic.

She prepared herself as again the door heaved.

The latch splintered as the slider ripped aside.

Wind and water come screaming into the kitchen.

But harmlessly the intruder dumped forward onto the floor, sprawling out with a soggy flop, revealing its threatening shape was only the sodden mess of its tattered gray cloak. As if frightened away, abruptly the fire in the hearth extinguished, leaving her a hollowed husk as dark flooded the room. After a tense moment of stillness, fearfully Chihiro took a step towards the thing. It was trembling; whether from pain or cold, she didn't know.

"H-hello?" She whispered, skirting the nook to draw closer, "A-are you okay?"

She skittered back as the thing shifted, reaching for her.

Pale hands emerged from beneath the wet lip of its garment.

Human hands.

" _C-Chihiro!"_ The thing gasped, still reaching.

Even though it was ragged and raw she recognized the voice. It turned her to stone, freezing her in place as the thing pushed back the wet lump she'd mistaken for its head only to reveal the ugly mass was a hood.

Inside was a dragon mask, glittering white like the scale around her neck.

It clattered against the floor as Haku tugged it free, ceasing to reach as if overcome.

And Chihiro gasped, because his face was just as battered as his hands. Splattered with mud and blood, he looked like he'd fallen only to roll through a thicket of thorns. There was dried blood in his hair and he had a fat lip to match his bruised eye. Finally her shaking knees gave, dumping her onto the tiles beside him. And she took hold of his shoulder only to snatch back her hands.

Because Haku was _burning_ to the touch!

Trembling herself, Chihiro spread a hand over his cheek thinking perhaps he was so cold she'd mistaken it for hot. Haku winced, cracking lackluster green eyes to look up at her with such an expression of grave awe.

"I am dreaming," He announced hoarsely in his God-ish way.

Then he slumped against the ground.

"Haku! Haku!?" She shook him to no avail.

And he was hot. All of him, his shoulders, his hands, his face. And this wasn't right. It wasn't possible. Gods were cold not hot. All the same he was burning up! And she didn't know what to do.

"Suzume!" She cried aloud in panic, _"Suzume!?"_

The smell of camphor and sulfur flooded the kitchen as foxfire fizzled into being, circling high overhead, filling the room to the rafters with bright cold light. And the God stood over her with a furious scowl.

" _Child!?"_ He thundered furiously.

But abruptly he silenced as his flashing gold eyes fell on what she held in her arms.

" _By all that is merciful!"_ The fox choked as he recoiled in horror.

"Help me!" She pleaded, "He's burning up!"

Suzume cut her off with a curt wave. Slowly, almost as if afraid, the God inched forward, looking Haku over from a distance. Whatever he saw made the fox slap a hand over his mouth. In a whirl of ashy white robes he drew back as his brow twisted into a snarl of misgivings.

" _What have you done…?"_ Suzume whispered between his fingers, pacing back and forth like a harried animal trying to find some way free of a trap.

"I didn't do anything! W-what's wrong with him!?" Chihiro demanded.

She held Haku tightly as shivers wracked his frame, sending his teeth chattering. Looking at her in bewilderment as if just noticing she was there, Suzume fell still. The fox lifted a hand to his head as if overwhelmed, pointing vaguely with the other.

"His ties have been severed!"

The fox did not explain any further.

" _Goddmanit_ , Suzume! Tell me that that means!"

A flame of anger kindled in the fox's eyes as he was forced to answer.

"Gods have many faces, child! This you know." He barked ungraciously, "Though we may change we remain tied to what we are. Eventually we must be true to ourselves and turn back. Someone has cut the ties that bind him to the truth of what he is!"

"W-why!?" Chihiro could only stare stupidly. "I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't!" He bit back with snapping teeth, tossing a hand at Haku, "It means he is trapped in _this_ form forever! _"_

Chihiro blinked rapidly, still struggling, "Are you saying he's h-human?!"

Suzume's laughter was scathingly cold. It made her cringe.

"A God cannot become human, child! Nor can a human become a God! That is the dreadfulness in this because now he is _neither_! Neither God nor human but somewhere between! Half-breeds are uncommon, but this!? I have _never_ seen this!"

Now Chihiro was beginning to understand.

Her eyes turned to the dragon mask.

he scooted it closer, turning it over to stare at the familiar face.

"Is this Haku's mask?"

"Yes. And it has been _ripped_ from him completely!"

That was more than startling.

"Uh… is… is it important?"

"It is his soul," The God muttered hoarsely, again he covered his mouth, "Guard it well, child, for if it is destroyed he will cease to be."

At once she was holding the mask with trembling fingers.

And Suzume resumed pacing, shrinking as if he couldn't stand to be in the room.

"Have you finished your inquisition, child? If so then let me go! I must consider this and cannot do so when confronted by such… _such_ …!"

He couldn't finish, he was too sickened.

"B-but he needs help!" Chihiro cast about, "What should I do!?"

"What makes you think I know!? I am a God, not a doctor!"

"What kind of fox you are!?" She snapped back just as crossly. "You're O-Inari-sama's avatar! You're supposed to help people!"

"He is _not_ a person! I know not _what_ he is!"

Faced by the God's disgusted refusal Chihiro was at once livid.

" _Just… just Go away, Suzume! Go!"_

Abruptly the room fizzled back into darkness.

Seconds later the light popped back on overhead.

"L-lady Sen!?"

Whirling, Chihiro found Natsumi perched on the top of the kitchen stairs.

The little yuna was perfectly white.

And her enormous eyes fixed on Haku the same way a bird looked at a snake.

Putting her back to the kami's terror, Chihiro carefully tucked the mask down the front of her yukata, cringing as it stung her bare skin with the bite of magic. But when she touched Haku she felt nothing, only warm flesh. Slinging his arm over her shoulder, she began to struggle upright only to be shocked by how light he was. She could easily lift him without assistance. Without comment she left the thin-lipped yuna to watch from the landing as she hauled Haku up the back stairs.

Chihiro had to pause several time to rest. Actually he wasn't _that_ light.

All the while the rain and the wind pounded on the walls.

After what felt like ages she staggered through the door to her room, easing Haku down onto her futon. Tossing aside the dripping muddy mess of his cloak all the blood rushed to her face. Because he was completely naked beneath. And she stared a second, because there wasn't a stitch of hair on his body save the thick mess on his head. Hastily she covered him with her quilt. Back down in the kitchen she found Natsumi gone. Getting clean towels, a basin of hot water, and some soap from the hall closet, Chihiro pounded up the back steps and shut her door.

Only to find Haku was awake.

He was shivering again, shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. And his green eyes seemed almost colorless in the humming bulb that hung overhead. They turned to her, appealing for explanation as his battered brow tightened.

"Chihiro," He croaked, "I… I am _cold_."

Swallowing to keep herself steady, she soaked a wash cloth in the hot water.

"You'll warm up in a second. Here, this'll help."

Haku closed his eyes, leaning into her touch as she carefully ran the cloth over his face, wiping away the blood and the mud. Next she cleaned his arms and legs, wiping away as best she could the cuts and scrapes on his hands and feet. But no matter how gentle she was he winced, making small noises as if pain wasn't something he was accustomed to.

She stared at a particularly deep gash in his left heel. It had stopped bleeding and was clean enough for now. But it might need stitches.

"H-how did these happen?"

"I slipped and fell." Haku breathed simply.

It was no explanation.

She took solace in the fact that at least he was warming up, no longer shivering violently. All the same, she came back to sit at the head of the futon, starting to shake as she gripped the washcloth so tightly dirty bloody water ran between her knuckles. Because all of this was finally sinking in. Chihiro drew in a ragged breath as she pulled the mask out of her kimono front and lay it on his chest. Gingerly Haku put a hand on the mask then slowly released a sigh of relief.

" _W-what did you do?"_ Chihiro whispering in a rush of apprehension.

He answered without hesitation, staring overhead with his overcast eyes.

"I presented the mirror and wished to become human. But it was not possible." Chihiro was stunned into silence as he pronounced each word with unwavering calm.

"O-Sengen-sama granted me the closest possibility."

Again she couldn't speak. Couldn't move. But Haku wasn't done yet.

"I have never seen a Goddess so angry. The sea churned and the sky boiled. I thought she meant to kill me. It would have been within her right."

Fear tightened his battered face.

And Haku's hands closed over the mask as if afraid it might be taken away.

But the alarm pinching his handsome face cleared as he relaxed.

"Then I was lying there as I am now. The stones were sharp and pulling surf was bitter cold. I felt as I have never felt before. In truth I thought I was dying. But soon I realized I was alive."

Lifting a hand from the mask Haku gazed at the cuts on his swollen palm.

"I had to scale the cliffs on hand and foot as I can no longer fly. The weather was poor. That is how I fell the first and second times."

First and _second_!?

The thought of him falling at all sent her sick with terror.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She hissed between her teeth, "You just left! You _deliberately_ hide from me at the matsuri! What if she _killed_ you!? What if you'd fallen and _died_!? You would've been _gone_! I wouldn't have known a _thing_!"

"Chihiro, had I not taken the mirror I would have been lost one way or the other. Whether to suffering, madness, or the fury of a Goddess it made no difference. Likewise, had I told anyone they would have tried to stop me. So I told no one. Not even you."

He spoke of death far too calmly. She broke down in the face of his composure.

" _You could've died!"_ She sobbed into her hands, resisting the urge to shake him because she was afraid of hurting him more, _"You could've been killed!"_

Chihiro clenched her arms over her middle, fighting to control the fit of nausea churning her stomach. Because he could have died. Being forced back into the Spirit World was one thing. At least there he could be safe. But this!? She couldn't fathom what he'd done!

She started as he lifted his hand to hers, gently urging them aside so he could smooth his fingers over her cheek. His touch was terrifyingly warm. And she covered his hand with hers just to make sure it was real, pressing her face into his palm even as he flinched.

"Please, dear one. Please do not cry." Haku murmured while lifting his other hand to smooth her sodden hair.

" _Why!?"_ She choked on the words, struggling to understand, _"Why…!?"_

Putting his mask aside Haku sat up with difficulty, never taking his hand from her face. She could feel the throb of his heartbeat in his fingers. It quickened as he bent his head, reminding her how much taller he was. His teal black hair fell forward, invading his face. It was an absolute mess, caked with mud, full of leaves and twigs. And she stared at the fine network of scars the crisscrossed his smooth chest. Blue veins ran beneath the thin membrane of his painfully pale skin. With shaking fingers he brought one of her tear streaked hands to his face, holding it there as she held his. Haku stared at her through the fringe of his hair with such intensity she didn't know what to think.

"Because this is no illusion."

Powerful emotions permeating every word. And he swept his thumb over her cheek as if proving himself real. Slowly, almost timidly, Haku took her face in his hands and pulled her toward him. He was shaking again, trembling from head to foot but with something that had nothing to do with the cold. His hot shuddering breath broke over her face just before his bruised lips brushed hers.

So very lightly. So very softly.

Chihiro went faint at the contact, throwing aside the rag in her hands so she could grip his arms. They were burning to the touch. And she was too afraid to accept what he was saying, too afraid to trust her senses, they'd lied to her before. But Haku _felt_ real. And her heart flew up into her throat, beating its wings furiously as if threatening to fly free and go singing around the rafters like a bird. Because she could taste the salt of her tears on his lips, she could feel the heat radiating out of his body. And he whispered against her mouth as more tears poured down her cheeks, pooling around his fingers.

"This kiss is truth." He hushed the words like a prayer, speaking them against her lips while somehow finding the presence of mind to answer her question, "That is why I have done this."

Chihiro choked on another sob that Haku swallowed. He kissed her again, not so gently this time. There was an urgency in him she'd never before experienced. The few times they'd managed to share even the simplest of intimacies he'd been distant, coiling with apprehension, pushing her farther and farther away until they were forced to stop. But not now. Now he pursued her, kissing her again and again until she was pressed against him, close to drowning in the strength of his embrace.

A jolt went through Haku as her hands moved with a mind of their own, running along his perfectly smooth arms to the taut expanse of his chest. And he broke free of her mouth, tossing his head back with a pleasurable gasp, gripping her shoulders almost painfully. Her mind reeled, because this was the first time Haku had ever been touched. It was the first time they'd ever kissed.

And she found herself staring at his face.

The cut on his lip was gone.

So were the bruises on his cheek where he'd put her hand.

A frown tugged at his lips as he caught her expression, "What is it?"

Turning over his hands she gaped at his palms. They were whole. Tears! Tears were sacred things! Hastily wiping the salt from her eyes she scooted closer to run her wet hands over his face, staring with wide eyes as Haku blinked in confusion. Understanding dawned on him as his injured eye opened. The redness and the swelling faded in the silence that followed, filling the room with the sound of hammering rain as the last of his hurts disappeared. Leaving him at once beautiful and handsome, so much so it made her heart ache to look at him.

Blinking wide green eyes, a stunned smile drew up his shapely mouth, filling his face with warmth and awe. The expression transformed him. It turned him human even though she knew he was not. She didn't care what he was! All the same she was afraid to touch him, afraid this wasn't real.

"I'm dreaming…!" She hushed as she had once so many years ago, all the while growing more and more afraid, "I'm going to wake up."

"You are not dreaming, Chihiro," gently Haku took her hands, returning them to his chest. "Please… Do not stop."

As Chihiro flattened her palms over the warmth of his skin her insides constricted, aching with a desire so strong she shuddered. As if the sensation was catching, Haku pulled her against him with a intensity he'd never before dared to use. His mouth crashed against hers as she twined her arms around his neck, running her hands through the tangled mess of his hair. Whatever breath she had left was crushed or kissed away, until she was dizzy with wanting, melting beneath the force of it.

But they quickly reached an impasse at once frustrating and confusing.

His kisses were intense but chaste.

His arms gripped but his lovely hands did not seem bold enough to wander.

And it took Chihiro a moment to understand.

Haku was a virgin in all senses of the word.

His body was completely new and he didn't have a clue what to do with it.

"Open your mouth," She coaxed as he gasped against her cheek after a particularly long bout of innocent kissing.

"Why?" He hushed back curiously.

"Open your mouth," she repeated smolderingly while sitting up.

His brows drew together in confusion but his lips remained parted as she took his face in her hands, kissing him once, twice, then slowly worked her way inside. As if shocked Haku sat bolt upright, tightly gripping the fabric of her yukata. She was little surprised herself, because he tasted like rain. She worried he might not be enjoying this, but Haku didn't pull back. But after a moment he melted into his earlier urgency, proving himself quick learner.

Another spike of lust hit Chihiro insides like a physical blow as again Haku overwhelmed her. Warmth welled, spreading through her body until it felt like her gut was full of fire again. Again a thrill of needing went spiking through her limbs as he pulled hard on her yukata. Seems popped as the sleeves dragged down around her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. And she gasped as cold air kissed her skin.

"I am sorry!" Haku cried in mortification, pulling back. _"_ I did not intend..!"

Chihiro shut him up by swiftly returning to what she'd been doing a moment before. Knocking him back onto the futon, surprising him with her vehemence.

"Ouch!" He let loose a wide-eyed yelp. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

She stared as he struggled with something behind his back. Haku yanked out his mask and with a frustrated growl, tossed it aside. Chihiro cringed as it skittered across the floor, covering her ears and gritting her teeth.

" _Be careful with that!"_ She hissed as if speaking too loudly might make it break.

"It is strong than it looks." He startled her by once again gathering handfuls of her yukata front. "You seem to enjoy when I pull on this."

Looking up at her with half-lidded eyes, a sly grin spread his lips as Haku tugged gently. Although again that look of hesitancy flitted through his eyes as she pulled out the her obi, trying to be sexy while unwinding it. But she failed miserably, reduced to a frustrated giggles as it got all tangled.

"May I?" Haku's hands hovered just beyond touching.

"Sure." She gave up with a grin.

His deft fingers undid the knots. As he did Haku's cheeks went beet red while the rest of him remained snow pale. She had to struggle not to laugh, because his Adam's apple was also blushing. Although her mirth faded as Haku pulled the length of fabric free. She shivered as the fold in front began to gap, making the collar slide lower until it caught in the crooks of her elbows.

Here she frowned, because Haku was staring at the obi as if not sure what to do with it. Taking it away and tossing it, she put his hands on her bare shoulders, humming happily as he gently kneaded the points with his fingers. Ever so shyly he drew his hands down the front of her chest to where the fabric was barely clinging. The moment he touched the edge it fell, pooling around her hips, leaving her bare.

Now he was staring at something else entirely, turning completely red from the shoulders up. Even the part in his hair was blushing. Taking one of his hands Chihiro pressed it over her left breast so he could feel her heart. And he was shaking again, swallowing with difficulty as his fingers barely ghosted her skin. She had to struggle to be patient, because she was so knotted up inside she was about ready to jump on him.

"Is this what men do?" He whispered in a troubled voice, appealing to her again for guidance. "Do you enjoy this?"

The genuine fear in his voice cooled her impatience. And her heart swelled with affection; because he was so intent on pleasing her correctly he was forgetting to enjoy this himself.

"Yeah," She breathed, "It feels really good."

That seemed to encourage him. He closed his hand around her breast, lifting and squeezing ever so gently. Making her suck in a breath and hum happily.

"It feels like a peach." He marveled, fascinated now.

She would've laughed had he not run his thumb back and forth over the nipple, teasing it into a taut point that left her leaning towards him. Her head knocked into his shoulder and she drew in another sharp breath as he nuzzled her neck, whispering again the soft skin behind her ear.

"Does it taste like a peach?"

"Dunno," Chihiro found herself faint, "Give it a try."

Her heart quickened, making her insides clench in anticipation as Haku's lips disappeared from her neck. He ran his perfectly smooth cheek along her shoulder until the hot blast of his breath broke over the place where his hand still cupped her flesh. Already her insides were molten, and they overflowed with a gasp as his mouth closed over the hard point. She gasped again, arching backwards as he tasted her skin, sucking, swirling. Gripping the sides of his head, she would have flopped over had his arm not locked around her waist, holding her against him. Chihiro cried out as he bit the point ever so gently only to straighten. Haku left her panting as he tossed back his hair and licked his lips, fixing her with a considering expression.

"It does not taste like a peach," he announced with Godish solemnity.

" _Grrr!"_ She exhaled with sharp frustration, giving him a hard shove as he laughed. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you!?"

"Ouch! Ouch!" He cried aloud between laughs, throwing up his hands as if begging for mercy, "Have care! I am delicate!"

"Delicate my ass! You're a _tease_!" She growled, tickling him mercilessly as she struggled out of the rest of her yukata.

"What is a tease!? _Ah-ha!_ " Haku choked on a girlish giggle that was not Godish at all, "N-no! Stop!"

"Ha! You're _ticklish_!" She shrieked with glee.

She did jump on him this time, pinning his middle as she twisted her fingers in the crooks of his arms and elbows, skittering her hands up and down his sides. Haku bucked and laughed; squirming, and writhing as he tried to fight off her hands.

" _I cannot take it! I cannot!"_ He howled, crying now he was laughing so hard. Haku caught her wrists, staving off further attack. And he collapsed against the futon in defeat, finally letting her free, "No more, Chihiro! _Please_ , no more!"

Breathing heavily and grinning widely, she felt the change in mood immediately. From beneath the fringe of his hair Haku looked up at her with widening eyes. Once again he went bright red. And she knew why, because she was straddling him. She could feel him growing hard beneath her. He blinked rapidly, drawing in a sharp breath as his inexperience with the sensations overwhelmed him.

"I have never done _this_ ," His voice failed as his hands tightened on her thighs.

 _This_? Oh, Chihiro was very excited by the prospect of this!

"Shh. It's okay," She covered his hands with hers, "It's surprisingly easy for guys."

He was looking away timidly, "I… I am told it hurts."

She snorted, fighting a laugh. It would have been really bad to laugh at him, but it was hard because he was such a _girl_!

"Someone's been giving you your human lore all wrong," she reassured him gently, "It's the opposite. It will feel good, so good you won't know what to do."

"Still…" At once he went pale, "I am afraid."

His honesty brought on a crushing wave of affection and she felt horrible for pushing him so hard due to her own sexual frustration.

"Haku, this is moving really fast even by human standards."

"No. We have waited long enough." His hands tightened on her knees, making her stay. Again a flush crept into his beautiful face as he continued to look away. "I… I wish to love you as a man."

Slowly Haku laced his shaking fingers through hers, once making Chihiro marvel at the warmth in his hands. Just as slowly she leaned over him, letting her hair fall over her shoulders to splash against his chest. He shivered as the silky tendrils ran against his skin. Glowing like stars in the dark, his jade eyes returned to her, holding like a spell. And her heart lept in her chest as Haku sat up into the curtain of her hair.

Finding her face with his beautiful hands.

Gently he pulled her down to meet him.

* * *

So I threw caution to the wind and put a bit of adult content in here. '_'* I tried to make it tasteful, so please don't report me. I did bill this story as a romance, kay?

Notes:

(1) There are SO MANY types of ghosts, goblins, and spirits in Japanese folklore. But it merits learning about the various categories. Bakemono means "things that change," (lit. bake = change or changing, mono = things) i.e. objects or animals that transform into other things. These are a class of yokai, which is commonly translated as monster are often confused with yurei, which are ghosts. People have been arguing for ages that obake and yurei are different or the same.

I'm not sure how I feel yet. In a way I would say they are the same because many are things that once resided in the mortal world but have changed into something else by crossing over into the Spirit World where they gain new life. But then again it depends on the individual creature. If the yurei wants to haunt about moaning, rattling chains, and being a general nuisance I very much doubt the other Kami are going to invite her to tea.

(2) I am actually scared of fireworks. I don't like the noises. ^_^*


	43. Chapter 43

Thunder boomed directly overhead as Haku cried out in the swallowing darkness.

Trembling and straining towards something he'd never before known.

She held him in the midst of his storm, watching in the dark as wonder and fear besieged him until in the last moment he went perfectly still.

" _C-Chihiro!"_

He choked on her name as he gave her something that could be only given once.

Together they fell back onto the futon, clinging to each other as the floor vibrated with the force of the downpour over head. As if completely spent Haku was absolutely boneless beside her. His breath was hot and quick on her shoulder and Chihiro held him tightly in her arms, suddenly afraid to let go.

The tight disappointment in her stomach didn't mater. There would be other times and more chances. Besides, if she had she would've missed the moment his jade eyes flew wide, staring off into something she could only imagine. But her thought turned away from self-gratification as for a second she thought the roof had sprung a leak. Something wet fell on her bare skin. Rain, however, wasn't warm.

"A-are you crying?"

"Yes." Haku startled her with his frank honesty and she half panicked.

"D-did I hurt you!?" Already her hands were sweeping over his damp face.

"The opposite, dear one," He drew in a deep shuddering breath, speaking in a voice that belied the tears, "You have given me life."

And he put her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart hammering beneath her fingers like the rain beating on the roof.

"As before there is not enough room here for the love I feel for you. But unlike before it breaks free in this way. I do not know why. But I do not care."

With trembling hands he clung to her if she was the only safe harbor in the tempest.

"I do not care that I have lost the sky and the rain. I do not care if I will grow old and die," He whispered hurriedly against her skin, "I _cannot_ live without you, Chihiro."

His admission was wonderful and terrifying, but she didn't have time to consider it. Lightning flash and thunder boomed.

And Haku was kissing her in the dark.

His love seemed to swallow her whole.

A slider opened and slammed below.

Chihiro jolted awake as voices echoed up from the kitchen.

"Yuna! _Yuna_ , will you slow down!"

The lights were still out. And the gentle pattering on the roof let her know it was still raining. But it had let up quite a bit from the sound of it. Perhaps there was hope for the matsuri tomorrow after all. Groggily she listening to what was going on downstairs. Apparently the kami had finally come home.

"Cease pacing, yuna!" Aniyaku commanded imperiously, sounding more pompous than imposing as his webbed feet slapped on the tiles below. "I cannot keep up with you!"

Haku stirred against her, rolling over with a sigh, still asleep. Cuddling up to his back Chihiro entertained the idea of knocking on the floor to get the kami to shut up. At this rate Haku wouldn't be asleep for long.

"Don't you _dare_ talk down to me, frogman!" Natsumi answered sharply, "Need I remind you my contract is _years_ older than yours!"

A smile tugged at Chihiro's lips.

Go Natsumi.

"Forgive me, my dear, I meant no disrespect." The foreman frog continued with forced courtesy, "Now I humbly request you explain properly. Now what is this nonsense about Master Haku?"

There was nothing humble about his request.

Instantly Chihiro was wide awake and listening.

"I cannot speak of it!" She hushed, pacing again, "It will bring bad luck!"

"What will bring bad luck?" L.G. piped curiously as he opened the back slider. Chihiro could hear the patter of his tiny steps. In his shadow came more slapping of more webbed feet, Yoshi from the sound of the tearful sniffling.

" _T-t-that p-p-ppp-poor maple! S-s-she was ssss-so pretty!"_

"Stop crying over that tree you _blithering_ idiot!?" Aniyaku snapped unkindly.

"What will bring bad luck?" L.G. piped again, sounding like a broken record.

" _Oi!"_ Cinna hissed, "Catchya callin' Yoshi names again an' aye get t'sharpen my claws on yer skin, got it frogman!?"

Aniyaku gulped audibly, "A-ap-pologies, L-lady Cinna!"

Chihiro snorted. Now who was a blithering idiot?

"What will bring bad luck?" L.G. piped once more.

Yes, Chihiro very much wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Enough!" Natsumi barked, making the kitchen fall quiet, "Where are the girls?"

"Asleep-p-p," Yoshi stammered diffidently, "T-they had-d a big d-day."

"And Miss Lin?"

"Um… She's… uh… She's still with Lord Suzume," L.G. whispered.

"Well, well, well…" Cinna muttered archly, "Who'da thunk?"

"Enough of your sass, cat! This is no time for jokes!" Natsumi was dead serious.

" _Tch!_ Wot's got yer dander up, Na-na-chan?"

"I do not have dander, Cinnamon. And I suppose Suzume-sama will tell Miss Lin so there is no point in waiting," The old yuna was fretting now. Taking a steadying breath Natsumi continued, "Master Haku returned this evening."

Once again the kitchen fell silent, making Chihiro's insides squirm uncomfortably. She'd never given much thought to whether or not the Kami liked Haku. Like perhaps was far too much to ask. From the sound of it they were afraid of him. And judging from the way he'd treated Aniyaku the other night, that was for good reason.

"How bad s'it now?" Cinna hushed.

Chihiro's frown deepened.

They knew. They knew all along but didn't say a thing.

" _That_ is no longer an issue," Natsumi pronounced grimly, "His ties have been cut."

Things clattered to the ground as benches jolted and walls thumped.

"Is he dead!?" L.G. cried fretfully.

"No, he's not dead!" Natsumi quickly put that to rest.

"B-b-but…!?" Aniyaku sputtered, "How can his ties be cut and he still live? That is not something you can survive against your will!"

Natsumi's silence was explanation enough.

"I always knew he was a traitor!" The foreman frog muttered beneath his breath.

" _Shame!"_ The old yuna hissed.

"Why do you defend him, yuna!?" Aniyaku shot back haughtily, "You know it to be true, otherwise I could not speak it! He betrayed Kamaji for Yubaba! He betrayed us for freedom! And now he betrays the Gods themselves! What is that if not a traitor!?"

Something shattered against the far wall, making Chihiro jump as bits of whatever went skittering across the kitchen floor. Cinna hissed as Aniyaku let out a series of startled _ribbets,_ fleeing whatever the yuna continued to throw at him. She chased him right out of the kitchen, slamming the slider after him.

"No one will speak more of this, understood?! Not a word to Hiko and Ginka!"

" _Y-yes, ma'am!"_ L.G. and Yoshi stammered in unison.

"That goes for you as well, Cinnamon!"

"Hear me complainin'!?" The cat growled, "C'mon boys. Aye need ah drink..."

Again the back slider opened and closed and opened and closed. Until there was only the sound of rain. Chihiro staring up the ceiling as the world went cold.

How was Haku was a traitor!?

As she struggled to understand Haku sat up in bed beside her, making her jolt. He sat there for what felt like ages. Then he took a shuddering breath and began to explain.

"There are only a handful of dragon left to this world."

He had to pause as thunder growled distantly.

"Knowing this I still forsook them. I renounced what I was."

He pronounced all of this in that cold voice she couldn't stand.

"This is why O-Sengen-sama almost killed me for what I asked. It is inevitable that other Kami will hate me for my decision. Most Gods abhor humans and in my choice they will see only betrayal. To their hate I have resigned myself."

Chihiro was stunned; absolutely stunned. She'd been so wrapped up in the dream-come-true she hadn't stopped to consider the consequences just like she hadn't considered what he'd given up.

All to be able to touch her.

Overwhelmed by his sacrifice she couldn't speak. Sitting up, she hugged him so hard her arms ached. Haku didn't seem to mind; he leaned on her heavily as if desperate for contact.

"Worry not, dear one," Haku murmured coolly, "I care not what they think of me."

But she was worried. Chihiro didn't care about Aniyaku's opinion either, but she was worried what the Gods might do. Not the Onsen Kami, but the others. Because if one God wanted to hurt him just for what he had done, wouldn't others?

They both looked overhead as the bulb flickered and winked back on. Haku cringed from the light with a surly grimace, throwing up his hand to shield his eyes. Revealing he was still a muddy mess in spite of all her work. She frowned, happy to be distracted by the clots of dirt in his hair.

"C'mon… Let's get you a bath."

Throwing back the quilt, Chihiro went to the closet and came up short. Beside the blue fox mask were two yukata. Shaking them out she found one was much bigger. A spark of hope kindled in her heart as she glanced at the rafters. Apparently the Onsen didn't care what Haku was. She was just content to help.

"Thank you." Chihiro whispered.

Turning she fell still as Haku stood. He poured to his feet, marveling a moment at his toes. And for all the fuss everyone was making he certainly still moved like a Kami. It was hard not to stare at him in all his naked glory. Haku certainly wasn't embarrassed by his lack of clothing, which was nice, because he had gorgeous legs. Although as he took a step forward he wincing and hobbled, favoring his heel like any injured human would.

"Shoot, I forgot to cry on your foot."

Haku snorted, "The things that come from your mouth."

"You like my mouth," she murmured sensuously, rewarded by the red in his cheeks.

Oh, this was going to be her new favorite game. That and tickling him. Again her heart swelled, because there was so much he had to look forward to, so many wonderful human things Kami would never understand. And she couldn't wait to show them to him.

"Here." She came over holding up the yukata.

Haku submitted as she tucked the robe in place, repeating the motions for herself.

"Lean on me," Carefully she fit herself under his shoulder, "Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll stub my toe along the way?"

Again he snorted, fighting a smile even as he winced with every step.

The hallway was dark. So was the gap beneath Mrs. Nikkou's room. With a silent prayer Chihiro hoped her teacher hadn't heard anything. At the bottom of the stairs she spared a glance down into the guest wing, frowning at the light spilling under Professor Saito's door. She could hear the distant tapping of computer keys. Turning the opposite way with many a nervous backward glance, they made slow progress into the bath wing.

Chihiro fetched the little bottles and bar from the supply cabinets, piling them on top of a fat fluffy towel. These she handed over to Haku, pointing at the blue split curtains on the opposite side of the common area.

"Soap, shampoo, and conditioner. That's the men's side."

Without comment Haku went as she directed, hobbling so comically she had to press her hand to her mouth not to laugh. And after a long moment of wondering if he knew how to work a shower water snicked on in the distance. Finding herself at loose ends, Chihiro pushed through the split curtains leading to the pool, standing under the eaves and watching the rain. The rain was a steady fall, not the angry sheets from earlier. But branches and buckets of leaves were floating in the great pool. They'd have to clean it first thing in the morning.

Already her thoughts were of tomorrow.

Because she didn't want to think about today.

Too much had happened. She couldn't get any of it straight in her head.

The excitement she felt earlier began to face. Because like the bubbles of her rebreather, Hidé came floating to the top of her mind. And she cringed from that, recoiled until she knocked back against the rough cedar planks of the wall. Because she'd forgotten all about the fisherman in the panic surrounding Haku's return.

Chihiro was so preoccupied she didn't notice Lin until she melted into existence beside her. She jumped, glancing sideways at her friend as the burned woman scowled out into the rain like she hated water. But there was pain in her dark eyes Chihiro had never before seen and Lin had to clear her throat before she could talk.

"Did Haku hear what Aniyaku said in the kitchen?"

Chihiro blinked rapidly before looking away.

"Yeah. He did."

"What a dope!" Lin growled beneath her breath, "They have _no_ right to criticize!"

The burned kami stomped her foot.

Chihiro squeaked as the impact jolted her clear off the boards.

"T-they?" Chihiro repeated at a loss. "Who else's upset?"

Lin winced, cursing beneath her breath, because she couldn't lie.

"Suzume." As she whispered the Fox's name she gripped her empty sleeve as if her shoulder ached.

Chihiro gaped, _"W-why!?"_

Lin was only so happy to tell her, launching into a heated tirade.

"That _stupid_ fox's sympathies are conveniently inconsistent! He is willing to overlook the shame of what I chose to give up. But, oh no, he cannot abide by Haku's decision! There's no difference! And his duplicity is inexcusable! Especially since he himself gave up something just as precious! What else could bind him in service to a _mortal_ household."

Glaring out at the water Lin went back to gripping her arm. And Chihiro could see the glimmer in Lin's eyes. The unshed tears shocked her into silence.

"I thought he was different!" Lin choked, stomping her foot again. "But he's just like the rest of them! Full of himself and all his self importance! _Pot! Kettle! Black!_ "

Chihiro threw caution to the wind as she struggled with all of this.

"I… I don't understand."

Gritting her teeth and fighting for patience, Lin closed her eyes as she was forced to spell it out, "I gave up my name. Haku gave up his true form. And now we are pariahs among Gods."

"H-how are you pariahs?"

Lin rounded on her with such a fierce scowl Chihiro flinched back.

"Because they see in use something that is missing. It scares them. They think us bad luck! A blight among the clean much like the Forgotten! And they're _cowards_!" Abruptly Lin hardened, looking away with purpose.

"Aniyaku's going to reckon if he wants to stay with us. This isn't the Bath House! I won't have us at each other's throats!"

With that Lin stormed off into the rain, vaulting over the back wall and out of sight.

"Wait!?"

Chihiro started after her only to come up short as something caught her sleeve. Turning she found Haku halfway through the curtains. He was looking at the back wall with a guarded expression.

"H-Haku!"

"Do not fret," It was obvious from his pinched expression he heard everything "Had she not wanted me to hear she would have made it so."

She split her attention between Haku and the back wall, "A-are you okay?"

It was a stupid thing to say. Of course he wasn't.

"In truth I am as relieved as I am afraid," Again he was too calm.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I am thankful to know Lin welcomes me but I fear Suzume does not."

His honesty was just as disturbing as his statement. Even more so since people didn't talk like this, especially Japanese. Haku had no sense of public face (1). He bared everything that was inside without shame. Like much of the things about him now it was both wonderful and terrifying. At a loss Chihiro defaulted to idle talk.

"How's your foot?"

"It is whole. The water here wells from the camphor tree's river."

Chihiro blinked rapidly, trying to absorb that. But just then Haku stood bolt upright as his belly loosed a ferocious gurgle. And he tossed up his hands, staring at his midsection with such horror she had to laugh. As if afraid his stomach might detach and bite him, he silently appealed to her with perfectly round eyes.

"You're just hungry, silly," She giggled, pulling him through the foyer into the hall, "Let's get you something to eat."

Back in the kitchen Chihiro installed Haku in the nook and went about warming leftovers: herring over rice with tea and miso.

"It's nothing fancy." She fussed only to find herself staring.

Haku wolfed down the food and guzzled his drink with uncharacteristic hurry. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks as he put down the empty bowl, daintily wiping a stray rice kernel from his chin.

"Don't apologize," She grinned before he could, turning to the fridge to get him something else, "You were hungry."

As Chihiro turned back she found him dozing at the table. Haku's head nodded low over the tea cup he held in his perfect hands. The damp fringe of his bangs was close to brushing the rim. He looked so small, so very fragile. Again her heart squeezed to the point of pain with the baffling mixture of emotions.

"Hmmm?" Haku jerked upright, blinking blearily as Chihiro gently put her hands on his shoulders, "Am I awake?"

But he wasn't. He was asleep on his feet.

"S'okay, Haku."

Once again she had to half carry him up the stairs.

As they went she considered what she was feeling.

It was love, at least some of it was.

Mostly it was fear.

She was so very, _very_ afraid.

The slider rattled distantly as something clawed at the other side.

"Nyaoh?"

Chihiro's eyes cracked open. And she stared in disgust at the dim light filling the rafters as if dawn had offended her. But it wasn't dawn's fault. Being awake suddenly made her extremely grumpy. But again a cat meowed in the distance, pitifully and plaintiff.

"Nya- _oooooooh?_ "

With a ragged sigh she carefully extricated herself from Haku. Unfortunately he wouldn't let go. He was dead asleep, holding on as if for dear life. He half pulled off her yukata as she gracelessly clambered to her feet, ripping open the door and opening her mouth to quietly cuss Cinna out. But she came up short, finding the hallway empty. And she almost jumped out of her skin as something cold and furry rubbed against her ankles.

"Damnnit, cat!" She glared down at the little black creature, "You scared me!"

Purring audibly, Cinna was in her animal form, kneading the ground with her paws as she looked up with a disinterested expression. But her ears swiveled rapidly as Haku sighed in the distance. Curiously the cat peered sideways into her bedroom. As she did Cinna hunkered down between Chihiro's feet. But she was coiling, shoulder blades twitching.

"No! Cinna, _no!_ "

Already she was reaching too late. The tiny cat slipped through her fingers as if greased. She went bounding across the floor, padding up onto the edge of the futon only to freeze and sink once more into a crouch. Twitching her tail back and forth, the cat stared at Haku, lowering her nose to snuffle the coverlet. She flinched back with an uncertain growl.

Following her gaze Chihiro came up short.

Because Haku slept pretty.

His face was turned into the pillows, chiseled nose just touching the quilt he'd tucked under his chin. The blanket rose in time with his slow smooth breathing and his hair was a glossy spill of green-blue-black on the cushions. But his other hand was reaching, stretched out onto her side of the futon. He sighed again, absently sweeping his fingers over the sheets as if looking for her. As he did every hair on Cinna's body stood on end.

At once she was a tiny woman.

No poof of smoke. No flash of light.

Suddenly she was there wearing a knotted black t-shirt and tattered jeans.

On her feet and backing away, the cat was staring and staring with a face devoured by her red eyes. Chihiro didn't know what to expect after Aniyaku's response last night. But she shouldn't have been surprised by her plea for food.

"Baa-chan ain't up yet," Cinna muttered beneath her breath, still gawking at Haku, "T'guests're gonna wanna eat soon. Feed me first, kay?"

At once relieved, Chihiro gaped as Cinna crept back towards the edge of the bed. With intent eyes the cat crouched and wiggled her shoulders, looking for all the world like she was getting ready to jump on him. Half panicked, Chihiro snagged Cinna by the back of her shirt, pulling her out of the room and shutting the slider before she could squeeze inside.

"Just let him sleep, okay?!" She hissed with sleepy irritation. As she went down the back stairs the cat followed without further coercing.

"Neh, neh!?" Cinna almost tripped her as she clung to her middle, pulling on her obi like an excited child "Make me eggs, kay? Fried eggs wit' pepper an' sausage an' toast! An' jam! Don' forget t'jam!"

"We don't have sausage or toast," Chihiro muttered in exasperation as she once again struggled to stay dressed, wincing at the prick of the cat's claws, "I don't think we have jam either."

" _No jam!?"_ Cinna wailed as she let go and sat on the bottom step.

"Shhh!" Chihiro hissed again, tucking her robe back in place, "Y'wanna wake everyone up!?"

"They got's t'git up anyways! They's got ta go," Cinna huffed back, "We's performin' again at t'Matsuri!"

Chihiro split her attention between the cat and the window over the sink.

It had stopped raining by some miracle.

"Neh," Cinna suddenly wheedled, abruptly changing gears, "Aye wanna get sour puss t'sing. She got ah powerful pretty voice. Neh, neh! Help me git'er t'sing!"

By _sour puss_ the cat meant Lin.

Blinking rapidly Chihiro frowned, "Um… That's probably not gonna happen."

"Betcha aye cun git'er t'do it?" The cat grinned mischievously.

"Lin's in a bad mood, kay?"

" _Tch!_ She's always in ah _bad_ mood." Cinna pulled a moue. Just as abruptly she turned to chew on her shoulder in a cat-like movement incongruous with her human guise, "She won' a'mit it, but she likes t'sing. Saw it in 'er back when we wuz playin'. Do 'er some good t'have some fun."

"Just her alone, Cinna."

Absently waving the kettle onto the stove, Chihiro pulled out the carton of eggs and coaxed a skillet from the rack hanging from the rafters before she realized what she'd done. Pausing for a moment to consider how effortless the magic was becoming, she turned on the burned by hand and went to hunt around in the pantry for something fancy enough to feed everyone. The making of pancakes bobbed and floated back through the split curtains. She was hoping it would make an interesting enough change to rice porridge.

"You's getting' good at that, kiddo." Cinna called from the nook.

"So I'm told," she muttered, emerging to find the ingredients eddying in a lazy school high over the cook top, "How do you want your eggs."

"Scrambled!" Cinna grinned her sharp yellowed teeth.

As Chihiro cracked three eggs into the skillet and chased them around into a yolky mess the cat surprised her with a musical twang. Looking over her shoulder she found the kami sitting cross legged on top of the table. The black and red lacquered shamisen Yoshi had been playing yesterday was cradled in her arms. She held it like it was a man and not an instrument.

"S'alright, koibito," Cinna murmured lovingly, "S'just fer tday?"

Chihiro's mouth fell open as magic hummed in its strings, making it sing. The cat ran her hands along the neck, pushing gently. The bridge flattened and widened beneath her urging claws, growing glowing gold frets. Extra strings popped into being with plaintiff plucks. And as she reached the base Cinna began to pull, molding the sound box in her hands until it was much larger, flat faced and round backed. At once the shamisen was a black and red biwa (2) and the cat struck the strings with a wide flat batchi, making a moue as she found a string out of tune. With deft fingers she twisted the knobs at the top, striking again. It sang again, sweetly this time. Cinna began a slow meandering song, leaning her head against the neck of the instrument with a smile that was at once sad and happy.

The eggs in the pan popped and sizzled, making Chihiro abruptly return to cooking. Putting the kettle on, she reluctantly called a cookbook off the shelf, orchestrating pancake batter out of the flock of ingredients, all the while absently listening to the cat play.

Something in the music soothed her frazzled insides.

Pulling her back on center in the midst of the silent storm raging around her.

And for the first time in a long while Chihiro felt strong again.

With decisive motion she scooped the eggs out of the pan into a bowl of left over rice. Over this she liberally sprinkled togarashi and added some diced green onion. A whistle from the kettle brought green tea to her other hand as she turned to the cat with a smile.

"Breakfast."

With a scratchy thwack, Cinna ended her song and put the biwa aside in a motion so quick she blurred. The cat accepted the bowl and tea, not even bothering with the chopsticks. Using her hands, she shoveled a steaming handful into her mouth.

" _Mmmmm!_ Aye _love_ eggs!"

Abruptly the back slider drew open even though no hands touched it. Cinna was on her feet atop the table, clutching her bowl as she sprouted ears and a bushy tail. Outlined by the rays from the rising sun Suzume stood in the archway. His robes were black as coal, matching the foul mood in his flashing gold eyes.

"Where is Lin?" He demanded of the kitchen ungraciously.

"Hidin' from yeh!" Cinna growled, lashing her tail about, "An' yeh wonder why!"

"Off the table, cat!" Suzume barred sharp teeth as if ready for a fight.

"Make me, y' _stupid_ fox!" She hissed with contracting eyes that turned bloody red.

For a second it looked like Cinna was going to throw her bowl. Chihiro was so tired of having the Onsen's china used as projectile weapons. Just like she was tired of listening to the Gods argue.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She commanded hotly, making them jump.

Suzume went bolt still as she jabbed her finger at the nook.

" _You!_ Sit your butt down and shut up!"

Going pale with fury, he complied in wooden movements beyond his control.

"Ha! Take tha'!" Cinna goaded as she slapped her knees, beckoning him to as if he was a pet, "Who's ah good doggie, neh?! Who's ah good doggie?!"

"Shut up cat!" Chihiro threw her towel and missed, "You've got your breakfast, now get!"

" _Tch!"_ The lithe creature snatched up the biwa and slung it onto her back, back-flipping off the table, spilling not a single kernel of rice or a drop of tea , "You's nae fun a' all, kiddo!"

As the cat landed lightly the bench at the table skittered forward, knocking her a rude seat and making her spill her tea. With a startled hiss Cinna fled the kitchen by the back door. And Suzume's eyes flashed with vindication until Chihiro came over and kicked the bench back into place, making the table jolt as she joined him. The air crackled with the God's wrath as he glared at her with burning gold. The look could've scorched stone. But he remained silent as her command held. And Chihiro glowered back without so much as flinching.

"You're better than this, Suzume," She let her disappointment show, "Why're you being such a jerk?"

He blinked rapidly, obviously taken by surprise.

Changeable as always, his anger faded.

Abruptly he threw his gaze aside as if ashamed.

"I have made a _grave_ mistake," Suzume hushed so quietly she barely heard him.

Although he was compelled to speak, Chihiro wasn't so sure. The fox seemed like he wanted to talk, like he couldn't bare to keep the words inside.

"My behavior last night was unacceptable," Dipping his head forward, Suzume hid in his hands, "I… I _resent_ him his courage. Just as I _hate_ myself for my cowardice!"

Suzume's admission was utterly baffling, but he wasn't finished yet.

"I held the mirror in my hands once as he did. And I could have had anything. I… I was afraid. So I gave my wish to the one I loved hoping she would choose to love me. But she did not."

The God breathed a shuddering breath between his fingers, sounding for a moment like any other person in the grips of sorrow.

"How it _hurts_!" Suzume slammed his fists onto the tabletop, making Chihiro jump as the wood shudder, "How it _hurts_ to see the possibility of what I might have had right before my very nose! It made me doubt myself! It made me fear that perhaps had I been braver, had I _tried_ another way _,_ perhaps I might have won that love."

Here he came full circle back to self-hate.

"After all these hundreds of years one would think I would grow wiser!? I know I was a fool to think these thoughts. I am O-Inari-sama's avatar. I have duties that supersede my own selfish desires," the fox announced proudly while drawing himself up. But he paused, no longer so sure of himself, "Still the thoughts came upon me. Oh the pain… It blinded me to my foolishness! In that blindness I was unkind."

Here Suzume returned his face to his hands as his robes blotted black with misery.

"And the one I love now _despises_ me because of it!"

Stunned into stillness, Chihiro had no idea what to say. Sometime in the past Suzume had the mirror but apparently he gave his wish away to Mrs. Nikkou. What had she wished for? Apparently not what the fox had been hoping for. And this explained so many things but at the same time it left only more questions. These she held back, because a God had just shared with her his innermost feelings. Chihiro put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, shocked by the frosty chill emanating through his sooty robes.

"Lin doesn't hate you."

"Hmph!" Suzume muttered mordantly, "What do you know, child?"

"A lot, actually," She managed to keep her voice neutral, he was such a jerk sometimes, "Lin's one of my best friends… And I saw her earlier this morning."

Abruptly he looked up as a pulse of blue lightened his kimono. Apprehension tightened Suzume's face, again making him look less a God and more a man.

"You saw her? What did she say?"

"I won't lie, she's really pissed at you. But then again, when isn't Lin mad?" Chihiro sighed, musing now, "I wouldn't say you've completely blown it."

Suzume's face went dark, "I do not understand one word of what you have said."

Chihiro laughed outright, slapping a hand over her mouth as she fought another. Because it was utterly bizarre to have the tables turned for one. Here she was having the fox pepper her with questions only not to understand anything she offer in return.

"Child," The fox was angry again, "There is nothing funny about this situation!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" she waved apologetically, pinking in the cheeks, "Just talk to her."

"I _tried_!" Suzume growled, crossing his arms as more ripples of indigo and periwinkle shuddered across his sleeves. He tossed a hand at the back field, "She ran from me and I cannot catch her!"

Chihiro looked at him pointedly, "You're gonna give up because she _outran_ you?"

"She is quite swift!" Smoothing his hair as if embarrassed Suzume gritted his teeth, "I know not what else I should do besides chase!"

Fighting another laugh she looked at the ceiling.

"You're going to have to surprise her, whatever you do. And do it when she can't easily get away. She won't listen the first time around, but don't give up. Just try to get her attention. That's all it'll take. She won't be able to pass by talking to you after that."

"You seem quite sure," He was considering her as if not sure himself. But pink blossoms were slowly embroidered their way across his now lavender robes as his shoulders touched with gold to match the dawn creeping under the back door.

She snorted, "I'm a girl, Suzume. God or human, it doesn't make much difference. We all think alike."

At once he was on his feet, already out the back door before he paused on the top step. All the same, the God came up short in the sun. His kimono caught the morning rays, turning gold in the light. And she flinched from the brightness reflecting off his robes.

He didn't turn. He didn't bow. But he did speak.

"Never before until this moment have I consider how lucky I am."

With that he was gone.

And it was the closest thing she would get to a thank you.

The back stairs cracked and snapped as Haku came down from the second story. His hair was an absolute mess. It had dried in every direction as if it couldn't make up its mind, standing on end like he'd touched a static globe. Absolutely unaware of his state, Haku spared a solemn glance out the back door.

"The fox is correct." He murmured distantly, "We are all quite lucky."

Slapping her hands over her mouth, Chihiro struggled not to laugh. But a stifled giggle wormed its way free as Haku turned to regard her with a dignified frown completely incongruous with his state.

"Have I said something funny?"

That was it. She lost it.

"Chihiro?" He was so very serious, "Why are you laughing?"

Gripping the edge of the table she howled as Haku came over to sit beside her, now genuinely concerned. But she came up short, hurried wiping her eyes as someone knocked on the doorframe outside the kitchen.

"H-hello?" A stranger's voice called from the other side of the curtain hesitantly. "May I come in?"

Chihiro stood and hurriedly shooed the flying ingredients to roost on the counter before smoothing Haku's hair into submission.

"Uh… Come in."

One of their guests pushed through the curtain.

Immediately she knew this was Mrs. Tanaka.

She had the look of a mother, someone at once strong and brittle with worry. Her hair was sensibly short and peppered with gray that looked new. Her clothes were average, just as sensible as her hair. She was smiling, but the expression didn't reach her dark eyes. Mrs. Tanaka bowed, clasping her thin hands as if trying to keep them from shaking. And she looked exhausted as if she hadn't slept at all.

"I'm sorry so bother you so early…"

"Please come in," Chihiro bowed before beckoning Mrs. Tanaka down the stairs with a sincere smile, "How is Saka-chan feeling this morning.?"

"Oh, I see you've already met. Honestly, she seems to know everyone in town!" The woman laughed lightly with another empty smile, "She over did it a bit yesterday, but I can't blame her. I haven't seen a matsuri like this since I was very young. H-hello."

She bowed to Haku with another brittle smile. He returned the gesture with all the grace a kami could show. And awe touched the woman's face as she straightened.

Chihiro interjected herself shyly, "Can I get something for you?"

"If its not too much trouble… some tea?"

"Please sit. Let me fix you something to eat," She guided the woman to the nook, quickly returning with a cup of tea and a bowl of rice and eggs, "You're not leaving already?"

"We really should be going. My daughter is ill."

She spoke the word with the careful practice of someone used to telling the same lie. Because Satako wasn't ill. She was dying.

But not anymore.

Mrs. Tanaka didn't know this. And it hurt to watch her flash that empty smile while twisting her hands. She looked close to tears at the prospect of travel. And Chihiro knew why. Going back to where ever they were from meant the impending operation Saka-chan had mentioned earlier. She couldn't imagine how the woman was still on her feet. Chihiro would have rattled apart from fear by now. So she tried to soothe her with small talk.

"Is home far?"

"N-no. Just back to Tokyo."

"Where in Tokyo?"

"The suburbs," Mrs. Tanaka sipped her tea gratefully, "But my husband works at the National Cancer Institute in Tsukiji."

"Small world, My publisher's office is in Ginza."

It was true. Kataama's office was right in the business district of Ginza. Chihiro purposefully dropped that as she fixed a tray of tea and miso, turning to find Mrs. Tanaka was staring at her openly with chopsticks hovering over her bowl.

"I'm s-sorry… How rude of me!" She stammered at a loss, glancing at Haku as he sat halfway up the back stairs, "I don't think we've been introduced…?"

Chihiro came over with Satako's tray. At once the wise voice was speaking out of her lips. And Chihiro's heart swelled with that strange strength from earlier, it came radiating through her gentle smile. Suddenly she felt like a very different person. Someone not at all afraid. Someone who knew exactly what to do.

"It's alright, Minako. Everything's going to be alright."

Mrs. Tanaka started, "H-how do you know my name?"

"Magic," Chihiro winked.

"W-who are you?" Satako's mother was looking at her as if seeing something more.

"You can call me Sen."

Chihiro smiled again just as Hiko and Ginka came sprinting into the kitchen like glittering little pink and gold flowers. Haku withdrew into the second story as soon as the yuna appeared.

"Good morning, Lady Sen!" They sang in perfect unison, bowing before snatching buckets and scrub brushes from the pantry, "Good morning, Mrs. Tanaka!"

Minako started violently, staring between them with the same awe she'd turned on Haku earlier.

" _Oi!"_ Cinna called from the God House. But it was Okesa who came traipsing into the kitchen wearing her usual dazzling flashing finery. She waved a gold fan in frustration, filing the kitchen with the sound of bells. "We ain't done practicin', yeh pokes!"

"Work first, fun later," Natsumi answered mildly as she pushed by the geisha and claimed a third mop and bucket, "C'mon girls."

One, two, three: the yuna were suddenly wearing indigo uniforms. Up the stairs into the main hall they went. In a huff Okesa spun on her tabi covered heel and strode out of the kitchen. Just then Yoshi and L.G. came in wearing their frog skins. They took one look at Mrs. Tanaka before fleeing with startled croaks. Minako was on her feet, looking after them and pointing with wild eyes as she grabbed Chihiro's arm. Satako's mother opened and shut her mouth several times, but not a sound came out.

"Shhh… It's a secret," Chihiro winked again, patting the woman's hand, "Never give up hope, Minako, because the Gods are always with us. Even when we can't see them."

Taking back her arm, she putting the tray in the woman's hands, guiding her up the front stairs into the main hall, all the while giving her gentle instructions.

"Just leave the dishes in your room we'll clean up later. Drive safe."

Forlorn and lost, Mrs. Tanaka stood staring at her when she let go.

"It's alright," Chihiro repeated with absolute certainty, "Everything will be alright."

Turning with many a backward glance Satako's mother went down the hall and around the corner toward the guest wing. Chihiro waited until she peeked back as if making sure she was real.

"Bye. I'll see you soon."

She waved as the woman went absolutely white and hastily withdrew. And the front stairs cracked and snapped as Mrs. Nikkou came down from the second story. Her glasses were askew and a few wild hairs poked from beneath her kerchief.

"Good morning, my dear."

Her teacher came up short on the landing, blinking rapidly, probably seeing the same thing in her Minako saw.

"Goodness! You're absolutely glowing. Have I missed something?"

Deftly she diverted the question with another question.

"How do apple cinnamon pancakes sound?"

"Ho- _ho_!" Reika laughed as she patted her hand, "Lovely, my dear. Just lovely."

* * *

Notes:

(1) Very important in Japanese culture is the idea of public/private face. This related back to me earlier not about me'i, or face in general. To show ones true intentions or emotions is unheard of in Japanese culture. One is expected to always put forward a pleasant and congenially neutral attitude in the face of an adversity. To cry publicly, show outward fear or anger, or openly display affection is considered extremely shameful. One is expected to keep these emotions carefully locked away inside.

This is something American's find this absolutely baffling, which I learned the hard way in Japan. I had my arm around my partner's shoulder on the subway and got several shocked glances from nearby passengers. It's not like we were cuddling or anything overt. But the subtle suggestion alone was enough to earn me glares from gray-haired grans. '_'*

(2) A biwa is a type of Japanese lute.


	44. Chapter 44

Parking wasn't so bad today.

Chihiro found a spot in the alley behind Nani's grocery story.

But as she closed the car door open her thoughts turned back to 10AM this morning. Check out felt miles and miles away. Breakfast was even farther. It took longer than she expected to see their guests off. Professor Saito in particular was reluctant to leave.

"I adore this place…"

Saito murmured quietly as he paused with his back to the welcome station. He clutched his battered leather suitcase like a teddy bear, speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"I feel as if I'm 11 years old again, as if magic actually exists. And I don't want to loose that feeling. I don't want to go."

But he needed to go.

He had work to do; books to write; classes to teach.

Chihiro had to lie liberally to get him to finally leave, saying they weren't open during the week and the next few weekends were completely booked. She promised to call him should any openings occur, making a great show of taking down all his contact information even though she had no intention of taking reservations anytime soon. Chihiro didn't feel too bad. She had a feeling she'd see the professor again. The bell in her heart rang with certainty on that.

Saying good by to Satako, however, had been far more difficult.

She looked bad, so bad it was hard to keep a smile on her face. Too tired for crutches the little girl was wilted into her wheel chair like cut flowers withering in a vase that had run dry. She sketched half-heartedly as Yoshi and L.G. hurried back and forth wearing people masks, carrying piles of bags for the other guests. But a bright smile lit up the little girl's face the moment Chihiro folded up beside her chair.

"I want you to draw ever kami you see," she whispered secretively, "I'll come visit so you can show me."

"Really!? You mean it?"

"Of course."

Chihiro smiled, trying not to look up. Because Mrs. Tanaka was silently watching over her shoulder as she settled their bills with Aniyaku. The poor woman was quite pale, trying her best to look at anything but the Kami.

"Kai says good-bye," Chihiro added, "He hopes you come back soon."

"Um… Give this to him for me?" As she handed over her sketchbook Satako hesitated. "Tell him it's just a loan."

"Sure," Chihiro waited to take it until the little girl let go, "Maybe I'll bring Kai when I visit. Would you like that?"

At once she was smiling again, "Hiko and Ginka too?"

"I'll bring the whole Onsen."

"H-how?"

Satako's eyes went round with awe. But after a moment a shadow passed over her pale pinched face. Doubt; it was the first she'd ever seen of it in the little girl. But it faded, shifting from confusion to recognition as Chihiro put a shiny red bath tile on her knee.

"Magic of course."

She almost cried as the Tanaka's car pulled down the drive and disappeared. But she held them in, clinging to her spent wish, trusting everything would be alright. Suddenly she was back at the present, selfishly considering keeping the sketchbook for herself. It was back at the Onsen, sitting on top of her box of Spirited Away memorabilia.

"Chihiro?" Haku was watching her from the opposite side of the Mira. He was wearing a yukata to match the frogmen's, tucked up short and tied tightly to show the indigo leggings beneath. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine," she flashed a smile that immediately felt false.

Haku's browed drew together and she knew he'd caught her. But before he could call her on the lie Chihiro placed another red tile on the car door, yanking it open the moment the window went dark. Like a circus acrobat the cat hurtled through like a black comet, somersaulting to her feet. The biwa slung across her back plinked and twanged in complaint as she beckoned vigorously, jostling it in her haste.

"C'mon!" Cinna hissed impatiently through the car, "We're late!"

The alley was empty, which was a blessing, because Gods poured out of the Mira like some kind of funhouse trick. Yoshi and L.G. carefully navigated the enormous koto (1) through the tiny door. The thing was bigger than she was. Cinna had dragged it out from under the God House's great table. Who knew where the instruments came from. The cat had a whole orchestra hidden away in her pockets.

"Careful!" Natsumi fretted as she emerged behind the frogs.

Her eyes never left the koto. Hiko and Ginka came next with many a hesitant backward glance, because following shortly was Lin. The burned woman had Aniyaku by the collar, dragging him behind her like an errant child. He was pale with terror and groveled at her feet when she finally let him go.

" _Please, O-Lin-sama! Don't make me leave!"_

Unconcerned by the foreman frog's display, Cinna called from the mouth of the alley, "C'mon y'pokes! We gots t'go!"

"Coming!" Mrs. Nikkou answered lightly.

Her teacher was the last out of the car. She slowly climbed free wearing Onsen's Indigo to match the rest of the Gods. Shutting the door, the old woman shooed Hiko and Ginka along as they nervously glanced between Lin and Aniyaku.

"C'mon, Aniyaku," L.G. hefted the koto, "Lady Cinna's late!"

But the frogman would not budge, getting dirty and wet in the puddles as he continued to wallow in his own self-pity. Used to his dramatics, Natsumi rolled her eyes. And with another exasperated sigh Lin yanked the foreman frog up off the ground. But the moment she let go he was right back at her toes.

"Knock it off, frogman!" Lin stomped her foot in the puddle, splashing him as her patience wore thin, "Or I _will_ make you leave!"

Yoshi grimaced and shook his head pointedly, but already the damage was done. At once Aniyaku was gibbering even louder. Covering her face with her only hand Lin growled in utter frustration as the kami continued to sob into the hem of her yukata.

"Do something, Lady Sen," Natsumi appealed in a hush.

"What do you want me to do?" Chihiro muttered back at a loss, "I already told him Lin didn't mean it."

Everyone except Lin flinched as Haku came to stand beside her. And the former God fixed Aniyaku with a cold expression straight out of his Bath House days.

"Get up, frogman." His words were chipped from ice.

Snuffling and hiccupping, Aniyaku gathered his composure long enough to look indignant.

"I don't have to listen to you, _Haku!_ " The frogman spat his name, making a great show of leaving off the title. "You're not my master anymore!"

Lin went absolutely pale, choking on her own fury as once again the frog fell trembling at her feet. But Haku shot her a quelling look, shaking his head imperceivably. Lin blinked in confusion then swallowed whatever she was about to say. Tossing his head imperiously, Haku once again addressed Aniyaku like he was a servant.

"If I am not your master then why are you groveling at me feet?"

" _I am not groveling at your feet!"_ The frogman sputtered, " _I am…! I…! Ooo!"_

Surfacing from his puddle _w_ ith a furious exclamation Aniyaku was at once standing in all his hosting finery. And the rest of the Onsen Kami breathed a sigh of relief as he stalked off imperiously.

"What a dope!" Lin muttered as she watched the frogman go. Although her expression softened as it flashed to Haku. She drew a grudging moue that was more a grin, "You're a dope too, y'know."

Cool as ever, Haku picked the tile off the window and held it out to her.

"I care not what you think of me."

She snorted, still fighting her grin. Snatching the token out of his fingers she spun on her heel and headed for the beach. Once she was gone Yoshi bowed over his end of the Koto, making L.G. struggle to keep his end aloft.

"T-thank you, M-master Haku."

"You need not bow to me, Yoshi." Haku avoided the fellow's gaze, "I am no more a God than I am your master."

"What makes a God, Master Haku?" The reedy Kami queried rhetorically, "And what makes a man?"

Haku turned him a confused frown as the gardener drew his mask over his face. Dressed in mortal skins the frogmen hefted their burden and head for the mouth of an alley.

"Slow down, Yoshi!" L.G. griped as his end of the koto, weaved back and forth, "I can't see! Yoshi, are you listening to me!?"

They wheeled around the corner in a wide arc.

Leaving Chihiro to consider the Onsen Kami's reaction to Haku earlier that morning. It had been long before check out. Everyone had seated themselves at the table in the God House. Everyone except Haku. She had to hold his hand to get him to come with her. And his fingers were shaking even though he followed in her shadow wearing a mask of cool indifference. Aniyaku started to his feet sputtering with fury the moment his eyes hit Haku.

But Lin towered over him before the foreman frog could speak.

She seemed to fill the room, glowering Aniyaku into silence. Without words Lin made it clear that this was the way things were to be. Apparently, however, there had been words at the God House between now and when they'd left to drive into town. Words enough to make Lin threaten Aniyaku with expulsion. Not that the burned woman would ever do such a thing.

Shock, a bit of fear, but mostly silence; Chihiro had been expecting these things from the Gods. But nothing could have prepared her for Mrs. Nikkou's reaction to Haku's change. Completely unsurprised, her teacher had looked him over as she stood at the stove in the kitchen. Then she offered him a cup of tea.

Chihiro didn't know what to think of that.

Once again Haku yanked her back to the present, making her cringe.

"You lied earlier when you said you were alright." His jade eyes were searching, "Tell me what troubles you."

It wasn't much of a request, which was more than irritating.

"M'just worried about Satako."

Taking his arm, she pulled him out of the alley. Uncomfortable prickles circled between her shoulder blades. Because it was only half the truth. She was worried about a lot of things; Satako's health; Aniyaku's reaction. But mostly she was terrified about seeing Hidé again. And she didn't want to tell Haku that. Just like she didn't want to tell him about the wish she'd given away to the little girl.

Distracted now, Haku was curiously peering at the colored lanterns overhead, "You worry much for this girl though she is a stranger."

"She's not a stranger." How could she explain the intense connection she felt with Satako? Chihiro didn't even know where to start.

"You have known her less than a day."

Again his dismissive tone irked her.

"So?" She answered more sharply than she intended, "A lot can happen in a day!"

He brought them up short, staring at her as if utterly baffled by what she'd said.

"I have upset you."

Was that a question or a statement? Gah! He was being Godish again and it was so incredibly frustrating! Somehow she checked her frustration, trying to be patient.

"It's okay Haku." She hid in her hands, "Don't worry, it's not important."

"It is not, Chihiro. Just as it is indeed important." He pronounced with quiet unease

He took away her hands, searching her face, appealing for guidance.

"I do not understand how I have made you angry. It seems this is all I do. I had hoped when I changed things would become easier. But this is more difficult than I had ever imagined."

The truth flowed out of him so easily it was shocking.

He was right. This was going to be incredibly difficult.

Somehow he was going o have to learn all of the subtle, confusing idiosyncrasies that came with mortal life. And how was she supposed to teach him what she didn't know herself? Because Chihiro wasn't so sure she knew how to be human anymore either. And it was exactly the reason she'd been so frightened by his change. Here his hands tightened on hers, making her look up sharply. Because he was staring through her, seeing far more than she wanted him to.

"You are afraid. Why are you afraid?"

And she'd gotten into some really bad habits thanks to all her time around the Gods. Telling the truth was so much harder than lying. And she struggled with it, trying to find the right words to explain.

"I'm afraid because I don't know how I'm feeling," She stared at the sandals on his pretty feet, "There's too much in my head. Not knowing is really scary."

He was shocked, "To not know one's self is terrible. How can you bare it?"

Chihiro snorted, pulling him with her as she continued towards the bay.

"It's pretty common actually. We call it the human condition. Its the reason we're all over places we're not supposed to be, doing stupid things we shouldn't be doing, and making a general mess of things. We're all looking for the same thing and not finding it."

Haku's brows were still drawn together as he considered her words, "But I know who I am, Chihiro."

"And you're really, _really_ lucky. Some people spend their entire lives searching for what you've already found."

"What are you looking for, Chihiro?"

Slowly she came to a stop on the bridge running over the muddy brown river dividing the village. Closing her eyes she listened to the rushing voice of the eddying current, trying to find the answer to that question.

"You."

It was the truth, or at least part of it.

"Part of me's been looking for you ever since you let go of my hand in the Spirit World. But there's part of me that will probably never known what she wants."

There was the rest of the truth.

"That part of me? She doesn't know who she is. People get mad at me for that. My mom and dad. My friends. I wasted years of my life in college trying to find something to show for her. But that part of me's not like other people. She can't say she want to be a veterinarian or a dentist anything like that. I just don't know what she wants and it drives me nuts sometimes! "

Here Chihiro hesitated, not sure of what she was saying anymore. So she pulled him closer. Again it was terrifying and wonderful to be completely honest, to let the words just come out of her exactly as they were, to let him to know her entirely.

"But it's okay. Because I'm here with you. And now I feel like I can do anything."

And Chihiro didn't care if it wasn't proper, didn't care if anyone was watching. That strange, strong person she was just beginning to know flowed all through her insides, filling her with warmth and sureness she'd never before experienced. And it felt like a whole new road was opening up before them, a road to somewhere that she couldn't possible imagine.

Taking his face in her hands she kissed him.

Lightly. Slowly. Feeling the gentleness of his lips on hers.

"I love you."

"I know," He breathed back, nuzzling her face. Opening her eyes she found him looking through her with the unwavering gaze of his emerald green eyes. And he was at peace, "This I have always known."

The sound of distant drums drew his attention away. "Drums?"

"Oh! The taiko club must have started!"

Taking his hand she hurried him along, coming out onto the main boulevard Chihiro frowned as they encountered a wall of bodies on the sand in front of the stage. Once again all of Kumomi and a lot of strangers had turned out for the Matsuri.

Again Taiko boomed.

Making the bell in her heart hum.

The sound swelled and throbbed, making her stand on her tippie-toes to try and see over the heads crowded in front of her.

"Can you not see?"

She barely heard Haku through her disappointment, "No!"

Chihiro started as he took a knee in front of her, wordlessly offering her his back. Hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck, squealing as he straightened, lifting her up on his shoulders and cradling her in the sling of her arms. He stood easily, holding her up like she didn't weigh a thing. And he was very tall, much taller than everyone around them. She easily saw over the top of the crowd all the way to the stage, immediately recognizing the players.

Ikeda and Amano were at the head of the group, dressed like the rest of the ensemble in sleeveless gi of green and blue. White bands were tied tightly around their foreheads and waists as if holding them together, because the men were a blur or motion.

 _Ta-ke-te ta-ta! Ta-ke-te ta-ta! Tak! Tak! Tak!_

They hammered on the drums angled towards them. And they were grinning at each other. Not more than a week earlier Ikeda had thrown Amano in jail. Now they were side by side, grinning like idiots as the sweat poured down their faces.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom-boom! Boom-boom!_

At the back of the stage a shirtless officer Gedo hefted in smooth slow movements a batchi big enough to be a tree, sending up thunder from the great taiko turned on its side at the back of the stage.

 _Ta-ke! Ta-ke! Ta-ke! Ta-ke! Ta-ke! Ta-ke!_

In the wings, keeping up a constant supporting rhythm on smaller taiko were a group of boys and girls from the village wearing matching gi. There was Kai at the very right corner closest to his father. Suddenly the boy's interest in drumming made sense. And as she watched the compelling rhythm reverberated off of the bowl of the bay as if all of Kumomi was a drum. Her heart hammered in her chest, matching the beat of the taiko.

"Amazing," Haku murmured.

He was standing bolt upright and perfectly still.

But she could feel his heart pounding away inside his chest.

It matched her.

" _Ha!"_ Amano and Ikeda shouted in unison, throwing up their sticks.

 _Boom!_ went Gedo's drum.

" _HA!"_ They shouted again and this time the younger voice joined.

 _BOOM!_ The big drum cracked like thunder, giving her and Haku a fright.

" _HAAAAAAAAA!"_ Abruptly they all threw their hands into the air.

The drumming ceased as applause surged through the crowds.

Chihiro laughed and sat back into Haku's hands, clapping and clapping. On stage the performers bowed and bowed, waving at loved ones. Ikeda chucked Amano in the shoulder, talking to him like a friend. Amano laughed at whatever he said, giving Gedo a thumbs up. He came over and hooked Kai's head under his arm, ruffling his son's hair. The kid grinned up at his dad. She waved and waved until he saw her. Kai waved back, jumping with enthusiasm as he yanked on his dad's gi, pointing until he also saw her. Amano waved awkwardly but managed a genuine smile.

But Kai's eyes went back to a spot at the bottom of the stage.

And each time he looked his face fell further and further.

Peering into the distance Chihiro saw Keiichi and Mrs. Nikkou standing in a place of honor at the front of the crowd along with other people from the committee. There was Nani and her husband. Their sons were on stage beside Kai. But obviously someone was still missing otherwise Kai wouldn't still be looking.

It took her a second to realize he was looking for Kiri.

But the temple maiden was absent.

And Chihiro had long since accepted she wasn't coming back.

The thought left Chihiro abruptly as Aniyaku came mincing onto the stage wearing his grinning jesters mask. Laughing and pointing, the taiko players drew back from the frogman. He was carrying a Japanese cymbal, playing it absently, perfectly mimicking the previous beat.

 _Tink-a tink-a tink tink!_

And a roar went up from the crowd at the sight of the frogman, louder than anything Chihiro could have expected. Ever the showman, Aniykau jolted in surprise, playing up the fact that he'd just noticed them. He adjusted his crimson hat, smoothing his pistachio blue and green kimono, kicking up his brilliant white tabi feet.

"Oh, _hello_ Kumomi!" He boomed genially, "I didn't see you there."

The crowds laughed and shouted their welcome.

"It's them!" Someone effused from the nearby, "They're back!"

Voices bantered forward and back.

"Did you see them at the fair yesterday!"

"Who are they!?" Another demanded in excitement. "Where're they from?"

"Who cares!? They're _awesome_! I hope they come next year!"

Abruptly Aniyaku boomed again.

"Let's hear it for the talented Kumomi Taiko Club!"

Again the crowd screamed and whistled, clapping with such enthusiasm the performers on stage went pale and red with shock and embarrassment. Aniyaku danced in congratulations, tossing his cymbal high into the air as he threw up his hands to cheer. As he did L.G. hastily rushed onto stage.

Gasps and laughs went up from all around them at the little fellows appearance. The frogman was wearing his widely grinning mossy green mask and the Onsen's indigo colors. And there were bright green streaks in his blond hair. He dove, tumbling forward into an agile crouch, catching the cymbal, skidding forward on his knees as he did.

He slid right into Aniyaku, making the frogman teeter to the side so that his hat fell into his face. Stomping his foot the ringmaster righted the cap only to reveal he was wearing a different mask. More gasps and laughs eddied through the crowd at the red faced frown it turned sharply down on L.G.

With an audible gulp the little fellow shrank, playing the cymbal so timidly even the instrument sounded bashful.

 _Tink-a. Tink-a… T-t-tink?_

L.G. ducked as Aniyaku went to kick him. He missed by a wide shot, once again having his cap fall forward into his eyes. On his feet, L.G. ran and rang the cymbal like a fire bell as he fled in terror.

 _TINK-A! TINK-A! TINK! TINK! TINK!_

An uproar of laughter rippled from the audience as Aniyaku struggled to pull his hant from his face. Apparently it was stuck. And he pitched to and fro only to teeter dangerously on the lip of the stage.

"Whoa! _Whoa!_ " The foreman frog shrilled, deftly walking it like a tight-rope. All this Chihiro watched in awe.

"How do they know how to do all this?" She whispered against Haku's shoulder.

He was watching the display without so much as a smile.

"How do you know how to breathe or sleep?" He answered with quiet mystery, "Music, dance, and play are these things to Gods."

" _Help!"_ Aniyaku pleaded tremulously, _"Help, me!_ "

He flailed comically on the edge of the stage, flapping his arms like a bird and looking for a moment like he might fall into the crowd. Most were laughing, but some were worriedly reaching for him in case he did. And Chihiro found herself caught up in his act, actually worried he might fall.

But a wild cheer went through the crowds as Okesa came traipsing across the stage with a spinning red umbrella slung over her shoulder. She was wearing her fantastic red, black, and purple kimono from yesterday. The geisha paused, taking in the frogman's predicament before slinking over extending a single lovely hand. But her eyes went playfully wicked as she paused, sweeping them over the crowd, flirting as they darted back and forth. Here Okesa put the hand to her ear, appealing for guidance.

" _No!"_ People in the crowd called.

" _Yes!"_ Several others laughed and cheered.

A grin split he lovely red lips and it looked for a second it looked like she might push him over. Several screams went up as her hand darted out. But she plucked him backwards by his collar. And the frogman dumped at her feet where he lay gasping. With a snick she had a fan open and was waving a cool breeze at the wheezing fellow. Sitting up he ripped the hat off his face, blinking out at the crowd to reveal his wide-eyed mask of surprise.

A familiar voice laughed beside them as more cheers ricocheted through the crowd.

"What a dope!"

Chihiro looked over to find Lin standing next to them. She was grinning behind her only hand, dark eyes were flashing with mirth. But there was something else there: longing. And Chihiro would never have expected it.

But her attention went back to the stage as Okesa whistled shrilly.

She stepped over the frogman and resumed spinning her paper umbrella, circling round in a long arc so she could flirt wordlessly with Ikeda and Gedo. Both of them went bright red as she cozied up between them. Amano retreated off stage, suddenly very pale. But cheers of welcome greeted Yoshi and L.G. as they came on out of the wings carrying the koto, followed shortly by Natsumi, Hiko, and Ginka.

The stout yuna wore now a smiling onna mask, aged but still beautiful. Pausing by the frazzled Aniyaku Natsumi effortlessly plucked him to his feet as if he hung from a string. Dusting him off she straitened his robes and returned his cap to its jaunty perch. Patting the cheek of his mask she left him in a lurch. Hiko and Ginka circled him with giggles, turning him round and round until they darted off amongst all the taiko players, gawking at the instruments only to become entranced by the crowd. Like little clowning butterflies they tumbled about, waving and pointing, flitting and fluttering from person to person, leaving smiles and laughter in their wake.

"Hmph!" Aniyaku whispered behind his hand more than loud enough for the entire town to hear. He jabbed a thumb back at the stage, "Women!"

Ikeda and Gedo laughed outright at that.

Okesa shut her umbrella with a crisp snap, giving them both a fright as she stamped her foot. The audience roared with laughter as she tossed her nose up at them, slinking back onto the main stage. The frogman shrank from her but bowed with courtesy as her sharp gaze darted in his direction. Here, coming up to the very edge of the stage in a tinkling shower of bells, she regarded the audience coyly.

"W-what is on your mind, Okesa?" Aniyaku queried nervously.

She tossed her hip at him, making hidden bells ring.

"Oh, you want to dance!" He breathed as if relieved.

The geisha nodded with a wide smile in more tinkling of bells. Holding out her umbrella, Hiko and Ginka darted forward to take it, hovering in her shadow like ladies in waiting. Shouts and cheers of encouragement flew from the crowd and Aniyaku drew closer, gesturing to the audience.

"I think they also wish for you to dance, dear Okesa."

Here the geisha crossed her arms and began to pout, shaking her head.

"What's wrong my, dear?" Aniyaku appealed, "You have drums, strings, and an audience. What more could be missing?"

Chihiro's went perfectly cold as the cat's eyes found her then darting aside to Lin.

" _Don't you dare!"_ She hissed beneath her breath, knowing Cinna could hear her.

Okesa's eyes glinted as they narrowed with devious glee.

"Did you say something?" Haku's murmured in distraction..

Chihiro didn't reply, she was too busy watching the stage, craning her neck as the geisha beckoned to the frog, whispering something in her ear. Aniyaku blinked rapidly as he frowned.

"You want someone to sing?"

Already Okesa was back at the lip of the stage, scanning the audience with a wry smile. Volunteers called and waved as she made a show of considering them. Already Natsumi was frowning, silently appealing to Yoshi and L.G. for explanation. They shrugged, just as lost as she was.

"Get out of here, Lin!" Chihiro hastily waved at her.

"But I want to see what happens." Unconcerned, she was standing on her toes.

"Is something wrong?"

Haku let her down so abruptly she knocked into him, pushing him by accident. He had to step aside to keep his balance and ran right into Lin just as Okesa whipped out one of her fans. This she threw forward like a fisherman casting his line as bells rang sonorously. In perfect unison Haku and Lin stood bolt upright.

"Oh-ho- _ho_!" Aniyaku slapped his knee, grinning maliciously as he peered into the distance, "It looks like you've made a _mighty_ catch!"

Cheers went up as the crowds parted, making way for Haku and Lin as they silently made their way for the stage as if against their will.

" _No! Wait!"_ Chihiro cried in dismay as the bodies closed after them, making it impossible for her to followed, _"Stop! Cinna, stop!"_

No one heard or heeded her. They were all too busy clapping. Because laughing gleefully in a sound like ringing bells, Okesa danced back and forth along the lip of the stage, whirling and reeling in something unseen, hauling Lin and Haku up the stairs in like fish caught in a net. The pair arrived before her like lumps of ice.

Chihiro couldn't see anymore.

The laughing crowd jostled her back and forth, closing around her

Chihiro struggled to get closer but there was no way through.

"Excuse me… Excuse me!" She appealed to no end.

Finally she struggled up onto one of the hay bales they'd distributed for seating.

At least she could see again.

But Chihiro cringed as Aniyaku howled with laughter.

Lin was gonna _kill_ him for this!

"Look at these two!" Aniyaku charmed the audience, making a great show of mimicry, standing bolt upright beside them, "They look like anxious peasants! Oh come now, Okesa, we can't have you dancing with peasants."

The laughter in the crowd peaked again as the geisha smacked him on the head with her closed fan. She nearly chased him off stage, pinning him in place in the wings with a lethal glare before yanking the fans from the frogman's obi. With swift steps she returned to her catch, tucking the fans into the fold of Haku's shirt before reclaiming her umbrella from Hiko and Ginka.

The look of worry on the little yuna's faces faded as she whispered something to them. Darting to either side of the stage they passed the whisper among the taiko players. At once the boys and girls took their places. With brilliant smiles the yuna placed L.G. at the empty drum along side Ikeda before chasing Gedo back to the big taiko. And the crowd laughed as L.G. had to borrow a box to get himself on the same level as the other men. For Yoshi they produced an all too familiar biwa, installing the uncertain frogman beside Natsumi before borrowing cymbals for themselves. With that the little yuna ran to each corner of the stage, holding up their instruments, signaling they were about to begin.

Stillness fell over the crowd as anticipation rolled up in waves.

The taiko players lifted their batchi to the sky as Hiko and Ginka began.

 _Tinka tinka tinka tinka. Tinka tinka tinka tinka._

A drum roll followed, quiet at first, then quickening.

 _Ta-ka-ta-ka-ta-ka. Ta-ka-ta-ka-ta-ka._

Ikeda looked more than surprised as L.G. kept up like he'd done this all his life. Amano was nowhere to be seen and Kai was gaping like a fish, struggling to stay on beat as he found himself surrounded by Gods. Natsumi and Yoshi looked at each other before placing their hands on the string of their instruments waiting for something. Chihiro's insides clenched with confusion. What were they waiting for!?

She jumped as with a crisp snick the red parasol was open in Okesa's hands.

Spinning and spinning, the geisha held it high overhead, once again regarding the audience slyly. It whirled faster and faster, moving of its own accord on the point of one finger as she stepped back between Lin and Haku. With fading anger they exchanged uncertain glances, caught up in the mystery of the cat's play.

In a flash the Geisha dipped the umbrella between her and the audience.

In a blur of red that only lasted a second they were hidden from view.

Like a spinning pinwheel the geisha whirled away folding the umbrella

Revealing Lin and Haku had transformed.

They stood like the sun and the moon, she in flashing gold and he in stunning silver, wearing kimono that rivaled even what the geisha's. Starting back from each other, finding they could move again, Haku and Lin gaped at their clothes. They both shrank as the audience shrieked and screamed, overwhelming them with enthusiasm. Chihiro's inside went cold as for a moment Lin looked like she was going to bolt.

Then a flute began to play. (2)

High and clear, it beckoned and held her, pleading and calling Lin to stillness.

From the look on her face she recognized the tune. It meant something to her. No longer angry she watched over her shoulder as Suzume slowly walked forward from the curtains behind Natsumi and Yoshi. The frogman and Yuna gaped up at the fox as he continued to play his gold shakuhatchi (3). Wearing his auburn robes once more, his black hair was loose around his face. It flowed around the white fox mask pushed up just enough for him to bring the flute to his lips.

Then the drums began again.

 _Thump thump._ Pause.

 _Thump thump._ Pause.

It was the beating of a heart.

At once Natsumi began to play. Plucking one string, then another, and another until the mellow voice of the koto melded with the flute. Bells rang sonorously as Okesa tossed her hip at Haku, silently calling him beside her with the magic of her bells. He answered without hesitation, melting forward to stand poised beside her, the perfect match to her graceful stance. Their fans flashed as they struck a pose, flicking open in winks of silver and gold just as Yoshi struck the stings of the biwa, adding the low buzzing voice to the sudden symphony of their combined movements.

But they waited.

Because Lin stood in a pool of emptiness to the left of the stage.

And although the eyes of the Gods were on her she looked at nothing but Suzume. Abruptly the flute abruptly quieted. And her expression hardened as the Yoshi once again struck the biwa. L.G. threw up his batchi, bringing the drums and cymbals to silence.

Taking a deep breath Lin closed her eyes and began to sing.

Music flooded into being once more Haku and Okesa whirled.

Like wind and water they danced. Like earth and sky. Okesa leaned low, bending and twisting while Haku leapt so high he might as well have been flying. And as she stared Chihiro felt like her heart might stop. Because with all the sinuous fluid grace they could summon, the pair looped and wheeled in mirrored movements, following the words carried on Lin's soaring voice.

" _Wandering. Gazing. Hoping. Seeing,"_ She declared, " _What do I hear?"_

" _The request."_ Natsumi answered in a smoky alto, all the while plucking from the koto a waterfall of music.

Lin's eyes opened as she stared up the sky, _"To go to you I must."_

" _The song of the small bird."_ Natsumi intoned powerfully, _"He calls."_

" _Sing sparrow."_ Lin implored, _"You call my soul to happiness."_

Then the shakuhatchi did sing.

Once again Yoshi struck the biwa, bringing back the tattoo of the taiko. And the heart beat throbbed beneath the melody as it became a duet. The fox's deft fingers moved across the flute, following the burned woman's dulcet voice, climbing high, dipping and looping like a bird in flight. Lin and Natsumi repeated the verses until as the words ceased. As she melted into pure song, Lin looked at Suzume. Gone was the hardness that had been there a moment prior. Now there was something else.

But Chihiro didn't get a chance to see.

The song was over.

And this time the audience went absolutely insane.

Someone knocked her off the hay bale as bodies surged and milled around her, clapping, jumping and dancing. And her ears rang with the screams and applause until it seemed like she might fall beneath the weight of it. Turning, she ran in a panic, shoving her way between the people only to realize they weren't people.

Thinned to shadows and veiled with magic, Gods gathered in droves at the back of the crowd. All were looking towards the stage in awe as they struggled to see over each other like the rest of the humans. And Chihiro almost bowled over the little toad she'd given the sweet potatoes. With a croak he dived out of the way as she plunged between long-necked yurei and fire-eyed oni. Wings, horns, claws, and scales flash all around her before she broke free into the empty streets.

Chihiro didn't stop running she was back at her car.

Sinking into a crouch between the wall and the Mira she struggled to catch her breath, all the while trying not to be sick. Hidden there she had a perfect vantage point to watch as Amano came chasing Hidé down the main street.

"Hey! Hey!?" The broken-nosed man shouted, "I'm not done talkin' t'you!"

Mrs. Nikkou's grandson wheeled away from him, ducking down the alley.

"You're a fighter, you idiot!" Amano called after him as he came up short in the street, "Of all the times t'be a coward this _isn't_ it!"

Chihiro cringed as Hidé stopped right on the other side of her car, thundering back.

"I don't give a _shit_ what you think, Amano!"

Throwing up his hands Kai's father turned and stalked away, giving up the chase.

Chihiro watched under her car as Hidé paced in the middle of the alley.

He swore to himself quietly.

Holding her breath and keeping perfectly still Chihiro struggled with what to do. Because he was the _last_ person she wanted to see right now. But he was also her friend and from the sound of things he was on the verge of loosing it. Puddles splashed as Hidé took off, stalking toward the opposite mouth of the alley. Again she panicked as something inside her forced her up to call after him.

"H-Hidé!"

He whirled around, knocking back against the brick wall. But he took one look at her and went absolutely pale. He ran. Chihiro had to chase to catch him. Around the corner they went, weaving through the network of narrow passages at the village's interior. It was nothing but trash bins and blank concrete walls here. The buildings were tall enough that little light filtered down from the blue sky overhead. Shadows gathered in dripping puddles.

"Hidé!" She grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"Fuck off, Chihiro!" He jerked away so violently the fabric ripped from her fingers painfully, "I don't want to talk to you!"

But still she persisted because he sounded on the edge of tears.

"Hidé, will you stop!?"

Abruptly he rounded on her. She'd never seen Hidé so angry. She barely recognized him. And she started back against the wall, throwing up her hands, because she wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Fuckin' bastard's a _human_ now, isn't he!?" Hidé demanded while stabbing a finger back the way they'd come, scaring her badly as he shouted right in her face.

"Of course he is, otherwise you wouldn' be _snoggin'_ him in broad daylight for the whole _fuckin'_ town t'see! So what do you need me for, huh!? Why d'ya need me now that you can _fuck_ 'im!"

Chihiro slapped him.

She hit him as hard as she could right across the face.

She'd never hit anyone in her life.

It seemed to knock some sense back into Hidé, because his face wiped clean, making room for the crushing shame that overtook him. It seemed like he was hearing everything he just said for the first time. It must have been too heavy for him to hold up, because he dropped to his knees at her feet, wrapping his arms around her middle.

" _M'sorry!"_ He choked against her stomach, _"M'so sorry!"_

"Let go of me!" She was so angry she didn't realize tears were rolling down her cheeks until she dashed at them with her hands. "Let go, you great big jerk!"

 _Please!"_ He pleaded, and the sheer panic in his voice made her fall still, "Please, I know I messed up. But please don't go."

Cringing from the pain seeping through his trembling shoulders she struggled for the words to explain, grasped for the clarity she'd felt earlier. It eluded her in the face of his suffering. She didn't understand how or why, but her indecisive half clung to him with vicious tenacity. But the quiet wise half turned her face away, looking towards the mouth of the alley, looking for Haku.

And she felt like she was about to be ripped in two.

Closing her eyes she tried to summon Sen and push Chihiro away.

Tried to call up the strength to make him understand.

"Hidé. It's not you or him anymore. It's not that he's mortal. It's me. You have to understand. You can see me changing, I know you can. I know it scares you. You know I'm different. I _belong_ with them."

Pulling him upright she held him at arms length just as he had last night.

"It's like you said. I'm a ghost. Everything I told you was true. I love you. _Chihiro_ loves you. But she's fading away inside of me. You have to let her go because soon she's going to be gone and you won't know me at all anymore."

Finally she met his gaze. And he stared at her with wide blue eyes that told her he understood. Yes, he understood; but Hidé didn't react at all the way she'd expected. Instead of letting go he overpowered her, taking her hands as he trapped her against the wall, fixing her with such a look of absolute certainty it was hard not to be bowled over.

"It's you. It's always been you my whole life. What're the chances, huh? That has t'mean somethin'. So m'not not sorry. M'not gonna sit back an' let them take you away! You belong t'this world too! An' I'll _fight_ for you if I have to!"

He was going to kiss her! She could see it in his eyes.

But as he leaned in she put her hands on his chest she went to war with herself.

Half of her was pulling and leaning closer.

The other half was pushing with all her might.

"Chihiro!"

More than startled she started turned to discover Haku standing in the mouth to the passage. Gone were his argent robe. He looked like anyone else on the street save for the blaze in his eyes. They glimmered like fireflies in the shadows of the alley, fixed on Hidé with predatorily intent.

"Come away from him at once!" He didn't so much as look at her as he held out his hand, using the same commanding tone he'd turned on Aniyaku earlier that morning.

It stunned her into stillness, giving the fisherman plenty of time to step forward, glaring as he blocked her path.

"I don't give a _fuck_ what you are. She doesn't belong to you. You don't get to talk to Chihiro like that!"

Haku snarled as he started forward with clenched fists, "Out of the way, _human_!"

Hidé punched him.

Cracked him right in the jaw.

And Haku went down, landing hard in the gutter.

"How does it feel, huh!?" The fisherman's blue eyes were ice cold, "How does it feel to be weak like the rest of us!?"

Aghast, Chihiro shoved her way past him, falling to her knees beside Haku as he spat a mouthful of bright red blood onto the pavement. But she flinched from the wintry fury churning in his jade eyes as he stared up at Hidé.

He moved so fast the wind of his passing hit her in the face.

In a blink Haku was off the ground and across the alley.

He had Hidé by the throat, slamming him against the opposite wall.

Lifting him high off the ground as if he weighted nothing.

"What makes you think I am weak." Haku pronounced in a voice devoid of feeling.

Stunned and horrified, Chihiro stared blankly for a brief second. And anger built a cold fire inside Chihiro's gut, filling her with crackling potential that seemed to seep through her very hair and skin. She flexed it with ease. At once Haku was thrown backwards by the hand of her will. Hidé slid to a seat on the pavement, choking and gasping for air. And they both jolted, pinned in place by the force of her resolve as she stood wearily.

"You," she announced quietly, numbly absorbing the look of terror in Hidé's mottled face as he continued to choke, "I'm not a helpless little girl. I don't need you to protect me and I don't need you to fight for me either."

"You are not an animal and I am not your servant!" She looked at Haku only to find him still glaring at Hidé.

"Hey!" Chihiro barked furiously.

He cringed as she increased the pressure of her anger, breathing it through her lips like a cloud of smoke, because it was a pit of hungry coals in her stomach. Finally he looked up as if noticing her for the first time.

"C-Chihiro!" He gritted between his teeth as he brows drew together, "You are _hurting_ me!"

"Now you know how it feels," she whispered as sorrow overwhelmed her, holding out her wrists to remind him of the bruises he'd once left there. That hit him hard enough to get his attention and at once he fell still.

"Now shut up and listen. You both need to hear this," She put her hand on her head,

"There are two of me in here, got that!? Two."

Hidé shrank as she looked at him, "Chihiro loves you."

"And Sen loves you."

Haku was already waiting as she turned to him. But for once she was immune to the blood on his chin and the pain in his entreating emerald eyes.

"If you keep this up you're going to kill us," Chihiro announced this to the both of them with bitter sureness, "So if you love us at all you'll work it out here and now like rational beings. Until then I don't want to see either of you."

Turning away she withdrew her hold.

As if asleep on her feet somehow she found her way back to her car.

By some miracle auto-pilot brought her back to the Onsen.

But as she climbed out of the Mira Chihiro came up short.

Because Kiri's motorcycle was parked in the gravel lot.

* * *

(1) the koto is the national instrument of Japan. Although it is often likened to a harp it is actually a type of zither. For pictures of the koto and biwa please visit the Onsen for the chapter 44 notes.

(2)The song they're playing is based on Sakitama. It's a real song written and performed by the group Rin'. Visit the Onsen for a link to the music video at YouTube.

(3)A bamboo flute with a powerful sound due to its length.


	45. Chapter 45

Chihiro stared at the motorcycle.

Because she could feel the heat rolling off the engine block.

Just like she could smell the sting of the Spirit World.

It clung to the motorcycle like a cloud of exhaust, making her sick to her stomach, because at once the bell in her heart was ringing clamorously.

" _Kiri!?"_ Chihiro dropped her purse and ran for the Onsen.

She shoved the heavy front door open and stumbling inside.

The entryway was empty; exactly as she'd left it.

" _KIRI!?"_ She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kicking off her sandals, she pounded past the great room, heading for the kitchen only to skid to a halt on the waxed floors as the front doors slammed shut. With a gasp Chihiro whirled, shrinking from the entryway as a great shuddered went rattling through the entire Onsen. Shrinking, she folded up on herself as the walls, arches, and rafters moaned and creaked, shivering free a cloud of dust and plaster.

Once again the house lapsed into stillness.

But the calm didn't last long.

Chihiro shrieked as the rain shutters out front slammed closed, blotting out the light as locks snapped and cracked. Again she jolted as the sliders leading to the guest and bath wings crashed together with such force the floor rocked. Next crashed the sliders to the garden and the great room, making her fly back again the wall and once again scramble for the kitchen. Because dread poured down the hall from the entryway, filling her with terror as dark invaded the once bright passage

Throwing herself through the split curtain, Chihiro ripped them free as she stumbled on the stairs. The moment she was inside a door she hadn't known existed slammed shut on the hall, knocking against her back only to lock with a crisp snap to match the snick from the back door. Jerking the handle Chihiro tried to force it open only to have the stairs fold under her feet like a funhouse slide. She screamed as they dumped her down onto the cold green tiles only to gape as magic sang in the tense air.

A curtain of brick and mortar dropped in front of the window over the sink.

Darkness swallowed the kitchen.

With another scream Chihiro skittered back, hiding under the table in the nook as a enormous blaze exploded up from the hearth, climbing high into the rafters. Bits of charred wood rained on the table top as heat hit her physically, searing her skin as ash and embers nipped around her face. Crackling angrily, the fire breathed like a living thing, spewing smoke as the carpet covering the etched circle ripped aside. The star and circle pulsed, glowing and filling the kitchen with throbbing light as another door slammed shut over the back entrance. And another and another sprang into existence, folding out of the back wall to piled on top of each other until a formidable wall of doors barred the back entrance.

At once the house gave another quaking shudder, making pots, pans, and dishes clatter in their cupboards. But the fire in the hearth dwindled, no longer a terrifying plume of ash and smoke. Creeping on hands and knees from under the table, Chihiro stood shakily.

And she could feel eyes on her from all angles, but The House wasn't angry at her.

The House was afraid.

She could still feel the tiles quaking beneath her feet.

"Onsen…?" she quietly appealed to the rafters, "Y-you're scaring me!"

The fire roared higher, scorching the ceiling as something pounded on the back door.

" _Help me!"_ Kiri screamed somewhere in the distance.

Chihiro whirled towards the sound of her voice, "K-Kiri!?"

" _Help me! Help me, please!?"_ Kiri's shrilled on the other side of the wall of doors.

"Just… Just stay there!"

But she came up short in front of the barricade as a symphony of locks snapped and clicked. Grabbing the nearest latch she unlocked and pulled it open only to find another and another. They seemed to go on forever.

"I'm coming!" Chihiro shouted as she struggled to make her way through the forest of doors, "Kiri, can you hear me!?"

A crack of light appeared under one of the doors.

But before she could reach for the handle the floor heaved again, pitching up beneath her feet as the wood slats buckled and rolled like water. The doorways yawned, spitting her out, sending her sprawling onto the etched mark as they shuddered and bristled like a rustling flock of wings, slamming shut in a cascading whoosh like a deck of folding cards.

Stunned, Chihiro lay there in the dark as all hell broke loose in the kitchen.

The fire crackled and popped, burning the paint off the walls and singing the rafters. Water gushed up from the sink in gurgling snakes, making it rain in patchy falls. The oven, fridge, and the cupboards flew open and closed as dishes and cups whizzed about like flying saucers. The benched around the nook arched their backs like spooked cats, clambering up the walls as forks, spoons, and knives when flashing through the air in great schools of cutlery.

All the while the temple maiden pounded on the back door, screeching at the top of her lungs, _"Please let me in! Please!? PLEASE!?"_

Rolling onto her stomach Chihiro pressed herself flat as wind howled out of the pantry, making crackers and snack cookies billow up into the rafter like a flock of bats. Abruptly she ducked as a cup missed her head by inches, more shattered against the far wall.

"ENOUGH!" She thundered at the top of her lungs, slamming her fist down on the singing magic surging through the hot frosty lines of the circle etched beneath her.

At once the kitchen fell perfectly still as the fire extinguished in a gasping whoosh of smoke. Cooking implements rained from the rafters as the wind went out of the haunted kitchen. Cringing to her feet, Chihiro fought her way to the thicket of doors and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Get out of my way!"

They ripped aside, revealing the back door.

Chihiro yanked it aside only to have Kiri dump forward into her arms, knocking them to a seat in the doorway.

" _Thank you!"_ Kiri gasped hysterically. _"Thank you!"_

Chihiro held her gingerly, because the temple maiden was saturated with the otherworld. Because there was a huge streak of gray in Kiri's hair that hadn't been there before. She was wearing the same clothes as the day she'd walked in on them at the harbor. But they were filthy, torn and covered in mud.

"W-where…?" Chihiro's voice failed.

"The old village."

Chihiro was utterly shocked. No further explanation needed. That place was a pit of holes all leading over to the other side.

"Why the hell did you go there!?"

The temple maiden didn't answer, she was still clinging to Chihiro as if her life depended on it, quaking beneath her hands as she breathed her in.

"You're so warm!"

Kiri's fingers dug into her sides, making her wince.

"I'm cold, Sen!" She gasped, clinging tighter and tighter, _"I'm so very cold!"_

But Kiri wasn't just cold, she was freezing!

Pinned beneath the temple maiden, Chihiro's legs were burning.

The bell in her heart was ringing so furiously she could feel it rattling in her bones.

So it took her a moment to realize Kiri'd called her Sen.

Only then did she realize the scar on her thigh had begun to ache.

Air returned and he slid to a seat on a pile of trash bags.

And it took every ounce of Hidé's self control not to crap his pants. Because abruptly he was thrown back against the wall by invisible hands. And all kinds of crazy shivers were dancing up and down his front as Chihiro stood wearily. It took him a second to realize she was the one holding him back.

Magic!? _Holy shit!_ She was using magic!

The air crackled with it like static, because, oh, was she pissed!

Woman had a way of speaking when they were pissed. They could throw words like bricks. And her words knocked him right in head and heart with what felt like the rough wall biting into his back. Shame burned in his gut as she let Nigihayami have it too. With that she went striding out of sight, leaving them along with each other, so as she said, work it out like rational beings.

Beings. Not men.

Because the asshole folded up against the wall across from him was not a man.

It didn't matter if he bled red or walked around on two feet.

Hidé knew better.

Nigihayami's eyes burned with grief, bright like fucking electric bulbs as they followed after Chihiro, staring at the corner where she'd turned as if hoping she'd come back. But as the seconds ticked away slowly it dawned on him that she wasn't coming back. And Hidé flinched again as those reptilian eyes shot to him, sweeping him over. He flinched but met the monster's indifferent gaze, gritting his teeth and trying not to let on just how stupid scared he really was. He, however, could never have guessed what the thing was about to say.

"I hurt you. For this I apologize."

Hidé's mouth fell open.

Because he meant it.

And he continued to gape as Nigihayami wiped at the blood on his upper lip, wincing as he made no attempt to hide the fact that it hurt. Although here his eyes flared like firecrackers, and his girly-pretty face twisted with contempt.

"That does not mean I like you! I do not like you at all!"

Anger made a good sauce for hiding fear, so Hidé laid it on thick.

" _Fuck you!"_ He coughed and choked, rubbing his near crushed throat, "I don' give a _shit_ what you like!"

At once Nigihayami was on his feet, moving too fast to track. Standing over him, cast in shadow with clenched fists, growling like something that'd slink out of a closet in a nightmare. Hidé cracked his head against the wall again as he started back only to find he had nowhere to go, reduced to staring in bald terror. He'd just done a very stupid thing, so his left brain informed him through the shrieking coming from his right brain.

Because Nigihayami could easily kill him here.

No one would hear.

No one would help.

Abruptly the dragon drew back into the light, revealing he wore a sorry expression so frank it was baffling. At once Nigihayami was pacing with a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache.

"We are not doing as Chihiro asked!" He snapped, flashing him an angry glower, "She is right! We are hurting her and _I will_ not hurt her again!"

With shaky movement Hidé pushed himself upright, trying to not look at what he was just sitting in. It stank horribly whatever it was.

"What t'hell do you want me t'do, huh!? I'm not good at being _rational_!"

Once again Hidé recoiled, half hiding behind the dumpster as Nigihayami turned on him with those monster eyes, growling as he shook his fists.

"I want you to go away!" He bit back, "I want you not to be anywhere near her because the way she looks at you _frightens_ me! I am paralyzed by the thought that she might prefer you more! I cannot bare it! I cannot!"

But he wasn't angry. The expression on his face was one of a man about to loose what he loved most. And it was like looking in the fucking mirror. Again Hidé found himself staring stupidly, once again bowled over by the asshole's truth.

"Well, guess what, man!?" He answered back quietly, crossing his arms, "I feel the same, god damn way!"

Whoa… That sure pissed him off.

With a snarl that bordered on a roar, Nigihayami whirled away, shaking his fists at the bare blue sky far overhead.

" _You have no right to her!"_ He thundered furiously.

"You cant say shit like that! It doesn't fly in this world." Hidé barked back as he came forward with clenched fists, "You don't get to decide for her, got it!? She's not your fuckin' _servant_!"

Nigihayami cringed back against the opposite wall as if, retreating from him as if he'd hit him physically. And, boy-o, was he ready to! All he wanted to do was crack him in the jaw again for being such a controlling jerk. As if sensing this was on his mind the thing threw up a hand, warding him off as he stared back down the alley like he was still looking for Chihiro. Again the truth came flowing out of him as if he didn't know how to do anything else but speak what was on his mind.

"Just thought of loosing her comes close to killing me. I cannot live without her. I do not know how."

 _Grrrr!_ He looked so, so… _pretty_ all leaned up against the wall with that suffering expression on his face. Like something out of those stupid _animes_ Kiri was always watching. The ones with lots of name screaming, flying cherry blossoms, and endless unresolved tangled relationships. Again the urge to beat the look off Nigihayami's face came screaming through Hidé's arms until his fists were shaking. Because beneath the look was weakness. And Hidé _hated_ weakness.

"What t'fuck's _wrong_ with you, man!? You're acting like some silly lovesick _girl!_ How t'hell are y'gonna take care of her when you act like this, huh!? You're a _man_ now! Act like it!"

"I need not your criticisms, human!" Nigihayami snarled back.

He towered up over him, reminding Hidé just how tall was. The fact that he was taller didn't bother him. It put some vital organs closer at hand. But again the truth came pouring out of Nigihayami, poking holes in his urge to fight as the half-God thing spread his hands helplessly.

"In truth I know not what I am doing! All of it is unknown to me!," he threw his hands about meaninglessly, "I understand it not! All I know is I _love_ her."

"I love her too!" Hidé countered more than childishly, "So what makes you more entitled than me, huh!?"

"I have loved her nearly every moment of her life!" Nigihayami thundered back.

Again Hidé retreated to the opposite wall, but this time due to the power of words.

A wind was blowing off him, bringing the scent of rain.

And it scared the shit out of Hidé as Nigihayami struck his chest with his fist.

" _I_ have loved _her_ from the moment she fell into my river! When I found her again in the Spirit World it was like I was born again. But I was forced to send her home and I _died_ in that moment! Every second since I have spent looking for _her_. I am alive because of her. She continues to breath life into me. She is all that is good and kind. Just to be near her I have forsaken _everything_ that I am for this place of bitter suffering and strangeness! For her I will do _anything_!"

Stunned, Hidé could only stare.

Because the last bit hit him like a brick.

Nigihayami had kept his word on that mark. He'd done something so astonishing Hidé couldn't yet accept it. Standing before that sacrifice he felt less a man. And, oh, that pissed him off!

"That's not _fair_..!"

He choked on the word, forced to look aside as shame burned his face.

"You can't expect me t'measure up to _that!_ I'm not a God. I can't love her like one. All I can do is love her like a man. All I can do take care of her in ways only a human can understand."

Some of the asshole's candor must've rubbed off, because all of a sudden he was spilling his guts.

"I'll work harder than I've ever worked in my life t'bring home money so she doesn't have to pay for me. I know she's already got a roof, but I'll make sure it stays there an' stays strong. I'll cook for her an' make _damned_ sure she eats. I'll make sure she doesn't tear out all her hair while chasing after all of _you_. I can joke around to make her laugh and smile when she's sad. And I'll protect her from thing you can't even begin to understand. Can you honestly do all that? Can you?"

Finally he looked up and found Nigihayami staring at him.

Uncertainty was written all across his wide-eyed girly face.

And as if it killed him, he answered exactly the way Hidé knew he would.

"I do not know…"

"Fine. Then we're back to square one."

"We are such children," Nigihayami swallowed with difficulty, looking at the sky as if appealing to something. "Can there be no compromise between us? Can there be no accord so that we do not tear her to pieces as we selfishly vie for her love?"

"Somethin' tells me you don't share well," unconsciously he was glaring, "I'm not sure I can share either. You kinda bring out t'worst in me."

He snorted humorlessly, "That is something else we have in common."

There was a long paused momentarily broken by a gull's scream high overhead.

"What now?"

"I do not know." Nigihayami sighed heavily, putting a hand over his eyes, "But I do not think Chihiro would forgive the survivor if we fought over her to the death."

Hidé snorted, fighting a grin. Although the good feelings faded quickly as he realized he hadn't been joking. He was completely serious. And cold apprehension went circling in his gut as if the shark he'd seen yesterday was suddenly lurking in the puddle under his feet. Because no person would talk so easily about killing or death. It was a sharp reminder of the fact that Nigihayami was not human, even though he looked it.

"Okay… No brawling. Obviously Chihiro's not gonna decide for us."

"She is incapable of denying anything love."

Again Hidé snorted, still struggling with himself.

Because for a minute he almost liked Nigihayami for his honesty.

It was refreshing in a world fill with subterfuge and lies.

"How 'bout we flip a coin?"

Nigihayami was frowning, "Why?"

Pulling a 100 yen from his pocket Hidé held it up.

"Human's flip coins when they want to throw a decision to chance. There's a 50-50 chance it will go either way."

He showed the side with the sakura blossoms.

"Heads, I win."

Flipping it over he showed the side with 100 printed on it.

"Tails you win."

"I do not trust you," Nigihayami's face went black as he stared at the silver coin, "You cheat."

At once Hidé was sputtering furiously and it took all his self control not to crack him in the jaw, _"I do not cheat!"_

He flinched as Nigihayami's wintry jade eyes looked right through him.

"No human can hold their breath as long as you."

It took him a second to figure out he was talking about when they'd been diving for the mirror. The God had him. Hidé had seen the flash of white on the bottom of the bay. Chihiro had a good arm because the water was incredibly deep here, so cold it made his head ache. His lungs were screaming for air, but he was so very close. So very close.

Not once since the car accident had he tried it.

Too afraid to admit to himself it was real.

So many things had changed since then. And even though he'd already squandered a wish on money in his youth , he had to try again. Because it seemed a wish was the only thing that would work among Gods. And he wanted the mirror so badly he was willing to do anything to get it.

"You're just as guilty as I am." Hidé returned with mounting anger.

He was vindicated as Nigihayami flinched visibly, turning pink in the cheeks with shame. Here he had the God right back. Because moments before he'd reached the mirror a phantom current surged by him, so swift it left him spinning in the water. The mirror was gone. And he saw the outline above him, cast long and sinuous in the sunlight filtering from above. A dragon; there was no mistaking it.

"That's the only thing I can do, okay!? M'not magic like the rest of _you_ ," again he spat the word with open dislike, "So there's no way I can cheat at this, got it!?"

"I do not understand the contempt you hold for half of what you are."

Nigihayami cryptic pronouncement was heavy with judgment.

It made Hidé forget that he'd ever considered liking him.

"Fuck you, dragon; now catch the goddamn coin!"

Balancing the coin on his thumb Hidé flipped it high into the air.

Holding his breath as the entire world seemed to spin with it.

Nigihayami's face showed stark terror as he waited for it to reach the apex of its arc.

His hand held ready to snatch it up the moment it fell.

But they both started beyond the coin as something blotted out the sky above them. The one armed God with the burn on her face landed hard on the dumpster, making the metal bowl and pop with a shriek. She was wearing that pink outfit the rest of the God women wore.

" _Whoa!"_ Hidé dove aside as it jolted away from the wall, knocking into Nigihayami and throwing him against the opposite side of the alley.

" _Goddamnit_ , Haku!" The kami jumped off the dented dumpster into the puddle between them before she confronted him directly, yakking off her head with uncharacteristic chattiness. Normally she just stood around and glared. "What the _hell_ are you doing all the way out here!?"

Nigihayami gave a violent start as the coin fell from above. It hit an edge of cement with a metallic ring and bounced. Then bounced again. Hitting the ground and rolling on its edge, careening around puddles as it circled up and embankment only to teeter for a moment. But it rolled backwards and toppled over right on top of the drainage grate.

Slipping through the slats.

Plunging into the sewer below.

" _NO!"_ They both shouted in unison, scrambling for the grate.

Nigihayami ripped it from the ground, pulling up a good bit of concrete as the ground gave in crumbling clumps. But it was a far dark drop into the swallowing black to reach. And they both clambered at the hole trying to catch a glimpse of the coin.

It was gone.

"What the _hell_ are you doin'!?"

They both started back from Lin as she stomped her foot in their puddle, splashing them both with water. She grabbed Nigihayami by his collar and hoisted him to his feet like a little kid.

"Where is Chihiro!?" She demanded.

"C-Chihiro?" The God repeated inanely, "She went home."

"Shit…" Lin muttered, at once chewing on her fingers and pacing. And she let out exactly what she was thinking in the same way the dragon did as she threw up her only hand in exasperation, "How the hell am I supposed to find Suzume now!?"

They all looked to the mouth of the alley as Amano went sprinting by at a dead run. Seconds later he circled back, running right for him like he had some kind of pissed off homing pigeon. But the look on his face made Hidé's insides go cold.

Fear. Blind, stupid, fear.

Grabbing him by the collar, his friend hauled him to his feet, pulling him the opposite way. And he followed without hesitation, grilling him as the went. Because something was wrong. He could feel it vibrating in his bones like the taiko drums.

"What! What!? Goddamnit, Amano, tell me!?"

Amano was out of breath from running as Hidé yanked him to a stop.

And he struggled to get the word out.

Not a word. A name.

" _Obasama…!"_

Shoving him aside, Hidé ran.

And it took him a second to realize he wasn't alone.

Amano was beside him, wide-eyed and half panicked.

Because in short second Nigihayami and Lin had overtaken them, leading the way.

Shoving Kiri away as hard as she could Chihiro clambered back.

Horror poured over her like ice water.

Stealing her breath, locking up her ever move.

She jolted as Kiri was on her feet, looming over her, filling the doorway.

Chihiro didn't see her move.

She was just there, catching the slider as it tried to slam. And the temple maiden hurled it aside so violently the frame shattered. Pursuing closely, Kiri smashed through the wings of wood that clambered to fold shut in front of her.

"Sen!" Kiri growled, reaching for her, "Come back Sen!"

Instincts failed and Chihiro went bolt still as she caught sight of the temple maiden's face. It was bright behind Kiri, so she couldn't much beside her outline. But her eyes! Her eyes were utterly black! Trickles of tar were seeping from the corners like tears, bleeding out what had somehow made its way over into the mortal world inside her. And Chihiro knew, know what had happened on the other side.

The Forgotten had swallowed Kiri whole.

Straining forward through the broken shambles of the thicket of doors, Kiri caught hold of her ankle, dragging her closer. Chihiro screamed, kicking and struggling to break free of the daemon's grip. Abruptly the doors to either side of Kiri's arm jumped to attention and slammed on her wrist. The daemon howled, letting go just as the slider at the top of the kitchen stairs ripped open.

Scrambling up Chihiro whirled and bolted for the exit.

Skittering up short as a gunshot rocked the room.

She shrieked again as the tiles on the wall by the kitchen stairs shattered.

Sending her cringing back from the sharp spray of debris.

Wheeling round Chihiro sprinted up the back stairs as another shot slammed against the wall right behind her. Her ears were ringing as she climbed on hands and feet. Light-headed and dizzy, Chihiro fought the urge to throw up as the thing below fought its way free. The floors heaved up as something hit the roof below. The acrid smell of burning wood breathed around her from behind as claws cut and clawed at the wood stairs, pursuing so closely she could feel bits and splinters hitting her back.

" ** _SEN!"_**

It wasn't a human voice anymore.

It thundered low and metallic, filled with a thousand resonating shrieks.

" ** _SEN!?"_**

Chihiro gasped and fell as the planks on the upstairs landing lifted, pulling her forward the crest of a maple wave. Wind hit her in the face as the walls and ceiling surged by as the floors hurried her along. But somehow Chihiro found the presence of mind to glance back. Her mind wiped clear with awe as door after door slammed behind her in a length of space that seemed to stretch on into infinity as the Onsen struggled to hold back the daemon. But still she could hear the Forgotten bellowing, still she could hear the crash of splintering wood.

The floor turned river abruptly yanked her around an achingly familiar corner. The agile boards whipped around and pitched Chihiro through the open slider to her room. With a squeal she sailed through the air only to have the futon leap high and snatch her up like a catchers mitt. Dazed for a moment in the soft crush of pillows, Chihiro sat bolt upright as her closet yanked open.

Out the flew a bit of blue and a flash of silver.

The cracked fox mask landed on the corner of her futon.

Ume's knife thwacked into the boards just beyond her toes.

Then wall behind her closet heaved as something crashed against it, dumping the contents all over the room. Throwing her arms overhead to ward off the flying shelves and boxes, she snatched up the mask and pulled it on. Chihiro shuddered involuntarily as the whisper of tatter cloak enveloped her with the sting of magic. She barely had enough time to wrench the knife free from the floor and fly back against Hidé's mural before the door to her room kicked in.

It ripped from the tracks, spinning on one point until it smashes against the far wall.

Trembling from head to toe she held her breath, willing herself to disappear.

Holding perfectly still as roving black spilled into her room from the hall.

It oozed forward like tar, viscous and thick.

Abruptly the humid afternoon went bitter cold, so cold her toes instantly went numb. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat, making her lightheaded with terror, because something loomed in the doorway, filling it entirely with horrible dark. But it was just beyond her peripheral vision, and in spite of everything she was still a stupid human, and to took every shred of her self control not to lean out to see what it was. However it did not come inside and abruptly withdrew. Long seconds ticked away into eternity as Chihiro struggled to remain still. Because it was a trick. She could hear the truth of that in her bell's clamorous ringing.

Just as abruptly Kiri strode into her room like it belonged to her.

The gun was still in her hand and she held it like she knew how to use it. Lithe on her feet, Kiri poured around, searching with singular purpose. Throwing aside the futon she kicked overturned furniture out of the way, smashing things indiscriminately. Sniffing the air like an animal she paused with her back to Chihiro, lifting the quilt to reveal the box of Spirited Away memorabilia.

At once Kiri went fell still, because the lid was off. Crouching beside the box, she pulled out a drawing of No Face, staring. With a sorrowful thrum she ran her fingers over the drawing. The paper smoked and discolored where her fingers touched it, quickly reducing it to ash. With a furious growl the possessed woman was on her feet, viciously kicking the box away. It flew, smashing against the far wall, scattering crayons and lost memories as the loose paged fell like rain.

Abruptly Kiri turned, revealing the swallowing obsidian flint inside her empty eyes. Chihiro went bolt still thinking she'd been seen. But the daemon looked right over her, glaring up at the mural. She retreated a step, almost afraid. Growling again in mounting frustration, Kiri picked up one of the overturned bookcases and hurled it at the sloped wall, shattering the window as she screamed.

" _Where are you Sen!?"_

Pacing in a wide circle, crushing things beneath her feet, the daemon howled at the ceiling in a bass roar incongruous with the temple maiden's body. Cringing, Chihiro's stomach turned as the stink of death came creeping over the floor, spilling from the temple maiden as if she'd become and open crypt. Shadow pooled beneath Kiri's feet far too large for her frame. And wherever she stepped things began to burn, sending up hisses and plumes of smoke as she lapsed into stillness, glaring at the rafters overhead.

" ** _You left us!"_**

The daemon thundered.

"You tore us off! Threw us over the cliff and left us! The rest of us burned in the sea but we hid! We hid and we waited for you, Sen! But this was all we could find!"

Kiri tore at her hair and clothes, once again brandishing the gun.

"She wants you too, Sen! You _betrayed_ us! So we took this gun from Ed's house because we _hate_ you! **_We hate you so much!_** **"**

Sinking to her knees, Kiri sobbed into her hands.

Wailing and screaming as if she'd gone mad.

The grip to Ume's knife was slick with sweat in her hand. Chihiro held it tightly, held her shaking breath as she inched sideways for the door. But she was no God, and her trembling legs knocked into something. It was small and light. Still it made the tiniest noise. Throwing herself away from the archway Chihiro narrowly missed getting shot.

Kiri was on her feet, striding towards her with seeking sooty eyes. Chihiro shrieked as the ceiling moaned and screeched. One of the rafters came crashing down, landing right on Kiri. As if it were nothing the temple maiden punched it aside. Once again the floor sprang to life, ripping open and exposing pipes and wires, the board became a snapping mouth, biting at the daemon with splintered teeth.

Kiri jumped, vaulting up onto the mural. The paint burned and buckled as she stuck like a fly, planting burned footprints all over the painting as she surged sideways, reaching blindly. She caught Chihiro's tatter cloak, yanking her up off the floor like a spider. And

Without thinking Chihiro lashed out.

Stabbed Kiri in the gut with Ume's knife.

The sickeningly hollow impact jarred up her arm as the knife bit back. Her hand slide along the blade as it resisted, only sinking part way. The temple maiden fell perfectly still, dropping off the wall at her feet. But her hand gripped the front of Chihiro's yukata. With a bone shaking howl the Kiri picked her up like the book case and threw her at the opposite wall with such force something snapped inside her, bringing a bright shock of white pain.

Her brain didn't register the time between leaving the ground and clearing the window. Suddenly all she could see was bright blue sky. And the world was oddly quiet, frozen and empty. It was eerily serene in the moments before her heels knocked on the sill. At once gravity returned with a vengeance.

Her head bounced off the slick roof tiles, blinding her with more firecrackers of pain.

Spinning, skidding, she clawing for a hand hold.

But momentum carried her right off the eaves.

Again she caught air, but no silent epiphanies this time.

Plunging into stomach flipping weightlessness she screamed only to have the wind knocked out of her as she encounter a couple of trees on the way down. Bristly pine needles stabbed at her face, going up her nose and in her ears before abruptly withdrawing their prickly fingers.

Spinning emptiness yawned.

Up and down dissolved.

Then water slapped her hard from behind

Down gravity dragged her, deep into the murky green water beneath the tangling lily roots, filling her mouth and nose with salty slimy grit. Chihiro struggled up out of the shallows of the reflecting pool as the forceful hand of her fall finally dissolved. Gasping for air, she bare filling her lungs before a crushing weight drove her beneath the surface, forcing her down into the mud. The viscous water stung her eyes, invading her nose and her mouth. But the water transformed in her lungs, turning to fire, filling with agonizing tightness as she struggled to breath what couldn't be breathed.

Panic gave way to instinct as she found purchase on something that wasn't there. Heaving against what held her down, Chihiro pushed at the water with all her might. It detonated, shattering up into the sky like the shards of a mirror, taking with it the frozen stone that once held her down. Leaving her coughing and sputtering in the muddy bottom of the empty pond.

It began to rain.

Hands closed over her throat, grinding her back into the mud.

" ** _WE HATE YOU!"_** Kiri roared.

Pain lanced through Chihiro's head as a rock knocked against the back of her skull, stilling her momentarily. Struggling to fight back, Chihiro choked, kicking and punching, clawing with all her might at the hands around her neck. But they held. And the daemon shook her viciously, clamping off what little air she had left.

Magic eluded her as exhaustion flooded her arms.

Suddenly it felt like water was rushing back around her.

Cold and heavy it eroded what little strength she had.

Until all she was left with was a name.

" _Suzume!"_ Chihiro gasped, _"SUZUME!"_

For a second she thought Kiri'd thrown her again. The cold hands dissolved from her throat. But more were lifting her up. And she punched and kicked blindly.

"Child!" The fox hushed, "Calm! _Calm!"_

"S-Suzume!?"

She sobbed in relief so strong she almost passed out.

Breathing in the heady cinnamon aroma of camphor, she clung to him as shock sent her quaking. And he held her tightly as she struggled to breath against the stabbing pain in her side. Pushing up the broken fox mask still clinging to her face, wiping at the mud and weeds trapped behind it, she blinked eyes only now starting to work again.

Gasping fish lay strewn through the courtyard, making it look like it had suddenly rained koi in spite of the bright blue sky. The shattered bones of a book case was scattered across the gravel beneath her window. But the covered passage leading to the guest wing looked like it'd been hit by a meteor or something. The roof was hanging in shambles. The sliders were a tangle of broken wood and ripped paper.

And the fox was perfectly pale, bleached of all color.

He wore his mask. And it no longer smiled.

His gold eyes fixed with singular focus on the ruins.

Chihiro flinched, seizing Suzume's robes as a wall shifted in the rubble.

The filthy temple maiden stood out of the wreckage.

She was covered in plaster, making the black of her eyes turn pitch.

"Suzume…" She growled in a low voice, "I was never _good enough_ for your was I, Suzume!?"

In spite of everything, hope stubbornly kicked its way through the crushing terror that kept Chihiro mute and clinging to the God's side. Because she didn't miss the subtle change in the temple maiden's language.

She said I, not we.

The fox flinched as Kiri chewed his name viciously. And his frozen arm gripped her waist painfully as he hoisted her up, carrying her out of the pond only to put her back on her feet. Never taking his eyes off the posses temple maiden, the fox shrank another step as the daemon continued to hurl her enraged words at him. As she did her ebony eyes turned to points of burning coal.

"I was never _good enough_ for you!" Kiri repeated furiously.

She stabbed a finger at him.

It had gone black as if she'd dipped it in ink.

"Not good enough t'be Hide's girlfriend! Not good enough t'be Obaasama's student! Too much of a _slut_! Too _pig_ headed! Too _stupid_! You hated the idea of becoming a servant to something so inferior, didn't you!? "

Suzume cringed from her accusations but did not refute them, because he couldn't lie. And his silence only made the situation worse. Chihiro could see the Forgotten tightening its hold on Kiri, and she despaired as it once again stole her voice. The Forgotten came bleeding through her words as if feeding on her suffering, using it to make a way into this world.

" _We hate you back, do you heard us God man?!_ _ **WE HATE YOU BACK!**_ **"**

As she screamed with raw fury a goliath shadow bloomed around her. Hideous twists reached with sharp tentacle fingers of utter black. The ground singed beneath her feet, sending insects clambering out of her path. But a line of red was running from the dagger protruding for her side. Running red. Not black. Kiri swayed on her feet as she suddenly reduced into sobs as she had earlier, casting about as if suddenly lost.

Suzume continued to stare as if stunned.

As he did Chihiro mastered her panic to pull on his kimono.

"Can you help her?" She whispered painfully.

Her throat felt gravely, like she'd swallowed a mouthful of sharp rocks. The sting of grief was closing it up. Because she remembered something the fox once told her. Humans couldn't survive the touch of a Forgotten. She had survived, hadn't she? Frustration burned a hole in her chest, because she had no idea what brought her back. She thought it had been something magic, something Haku did. He wouldn't talk about it, but she knew it wasn't magic. So what was it!?

"I can do nothing but make this situation worse," Suzume hushed with utter disquiet, pulling her back to the present, "We must find Reika."

At once the strange calm came creeping through her.

Chihiro wasn't sure how she knew, she just did.

"She's coming," she croaked like one of the frogmen, "She's close."

The daemon straightened as if centering herself, turning towards the sound of Chihiro's voice with blistering wrath. The monstrousness was weeping out of her eyes, staining her face with long tears of hate, but at least it was Kiri speaking now.

"You _bitch_ …! This's all _your_ fault!"

The pure loathing in her eyes stole Chihiro's breath.

At once Suzume stepped in front of her, sinking low and ready.

" _Ha!"_ Kiri mocked, "You can't protect her! You couldn't even protect Manami!"

Suzume flinched at the name, recoiling as if she'd stabbed him. And Chihiro could feel the doubt flood through him as a tremor started through the fox's shoulders. Kiri laughed; laughed with all the bitterness of dead winter.

"We can smell your fear, Suzume. It will taste oh so sweet. We're gonna _eat_ you then we're gonna _eat_ her! _Then we're gonna eat_ _ **EVERYONE**_ _in Kumomi!_ "

The possessed woman grinned needled teeth.

They were stained black, black, black.

And Chihiro screeched as the daemon dissolved.

Only to loom up over them reeking of death.


	46. Chapter 46

Foxfires shattered above Chihiro's head.

Making her skin vibrate with cold.

They whirled down around her in a blowing wreath of light as Suzume shoved his way in front of her. Striking out with his hands the fox repelled Kiri with a sparking shield of flame. Snapping embers forced the temple maiden back time and time. It was all he could do without hurting her, buying time, waiting for Reika.

That left them at an extreme disadvantage.

Because there was a Forgotten inside Kiri.

As she howled in frustration the shadow of its influence hemorrhaged from her mouth and nose, engulfing her in filth as it gushed up against the barrier. Like an immense malicious anemone it gnawed with serrated rows of gnashing grinding teeth, boring away at the snapping hissing wall. His lights began to dim as Suzume struggled to force it back. And the God showed fear for the first time as he was forced to take a knee as it crushed down on them.

" _Run, child!"_ He gasped tersely, _"It is too much!"_

Oh, how part of Chihiro wanted to run.

Weak and terrified, it wanted to turn heel and never look back.

But Chihiro didn't run. Suzume would die if she left him, this she knew with swallowing certainty. And there she was, creeping through her insides again, bringing the calm Chihiro so desperately needed.

Sen took a deep shuddering breath, feeling herself unfolding. As she inhaled again heat churned in her gut, stoking the coals hidden there until she could feel fire pumping in her veins, surging its way through her body until she was teeming with magic. At once it felt like she was boiling from the inside out. And she was shaking with potential as sweat broke out all over her skin, beading on her upper lip, dripping down her spine.

Gone was the paralyzing cold.

And she felt like she was about to burst into flames.

"Move!" Sen breathed curls of smoke around the word.

At her command Suzume turned aside.

Just then his barrier crackled and buckled.

Lifting her face Sen blew a lungful of fire over her outstretched palms.

An inferno kicked up out of her hands, snapping at the Forgotten with voracious hunger, springing like a coiled snake. Again and again she blew the smoldering wind, stoking the magic into a rage, taking a slow step forward as cinders burned her eyes.

With a simpering shriek the Forgotten recoiled

Rolling back, the cowardly wave fled into Kiri's body.

Knocking her cold as it took cover beneath her mortal flesh.

As if sensing her weakness the fire reached for Kiri as she fell, dragging her forward. Sharp gravel pricked beneath her bare heels dug into the ground. Overwhelmed, she couldn't feel anything but the pull of its hunger. It wanted the Forgotten, wanted to burn it until there were not even ashes left, and she was going to let it have its way.

"Child, stop!"

Sen didn't hear. Neither did Chihiro.

They were just a vessel now _,_ lost in the conflagration's impulsive desire.

" _No!"_ Suzume barked in utter panic. " _You will kill her!"_

Something hauled her back, tugging fiercely on her obi, making a stab of agony twist in her side. The pain yanked Chihiro to her senses. And she watched the fire fall just short of Kiri's feet. It scorched the gravel with its reaching tongues as Suzume yelped in pain.

The fire extinguish in the wake of her alarm.

Leaving the air thick with the bitter smell of burned fur.

Whirling she found the fox on his knees at her feet. Suzume was bent over his trembling hands. His upturned palms were badly blistered and the sleeves of his white kimono were charred. It looked like he'd reached into a fire.

He had.

But as she reached for him.

Before she could force out the desperate apologies choking her throat.

Suzume's gold eyes went wide behind his mask, looking past her.

As she whirled again something hit her with the force of a truck.

Her head bounced off the ground, turning everything white then gray.

Stunned senseless, Chihiro watched in a daze as the fox launch himself at Kiri.

They collided like thunder. The ground rocked with the force of the impact, jolting her up off the stones. Suzume had Kiri's wrists in his burned hands, holding back the daemon's stained fingers. They were claws now, sharp like metal. Growling and snarling, they struggled for dominance.

Careening into the garden beside the veranda, Suzume threw Kiri against one of the large pines. It snapped in two, reduced at the foot to a shower of splinters. Again Chihiro jolted off the ground as it came crashing down in a moaning shriek. It fell between her and the fight, missing her by short feet, and she cringed into a ball, hiding under her hands as the thin needled branches at the top whipped against her shoulders.

Scrambling through the cover of green, Chihiro swayed on her feet.

Watching helplessly as again Kiri proved herself much stronger than the God.

Clenching her fists and forcing him backwards out of the trees, the daemon threw her arms wide only to throw herself at the fox. She smashed her forehead against Suzume's mask. He teetered back as again she struck, leaving a smear of ink on the white surface. It hissed, sending up smoke as if it was acid. With a canine howl he recoiled, pushing it up to let it fade only to choke and stumble as Kiri caught him by the throat.

With inhuman strength the daemon hurled him against one of the moss covered boulders in the rock garden. It shattered, leaving the fox prone and still in the bowl of the rubble. As she tightened her hands Suzume struggled to throw her off. And his desperate hands found the dagger in her side. Kiri screeched as he twisted it, punching him viciously until he let go.

Still howling in fury she reared back on her knees.

Wrenched the dagger from her side she threw her hands high.

The bloody blade flashed in the sun, poised to strike.

Frustration burned it way through Haku's chest as he was forced to run.

Were he still able to _fly_ …

No. That was not a thought he would entertain. The wind still came at his call. It made him swift on his feet even if the sky was now lost to him. And his body exhilarated at the speed even if his soul mourned the empty blue that stretched out like an open road above him. He did not look. Instead he ran faster, trying to outrun the unpleasant worried bristling like hot needles in his chest.

Something had come to pass involving Lady Nikkou.

Chihiro would cry if harm came to the old woman.

So many of her tears had fallen at his hand as of recent.

Anything he could do to spare them must be done.

But still, the mishap with the coin plagued Haku. It was an ill omen! And the blue-eyed male's words hung around Haku's neck like heavy stones, weighing him down with cold uncertainty. Doubt: the emotion plagued him as never before. It was not something he was accustomed to. And the near constant sting of its touch only served to remind him of the all the unknowns of his new life. Humans were not strangers to him. He had lived beside them long enough to understand a few of their customs. But this body!? This body was an mystery: an enjoyable, fragile, maddening mystery! At once he was a stranger to himself and all that was expected of him.

Again the human male's words stole though in his thoughts.

Could he indeed care for Chihiro in ways of men?

He had no answer, which left him utterly terrified.

Putting it from his mind Haku lengthened his stride, gaining on Lin. The God woman could run unlike any of their kind. Effortlessly she flowed with her hair running behind her like a russet silk banner, fleet white feet flashing as she darted ahead. In the past he could have easily over taken her. But not anymore. Not anymore. All he could hope to do was keep up.

Not so for the males.

Far behind were the humans. Haku could hear their noisy ragged breathing, could smell their salt and musky sweat. Ugh… The stink of humans was not something one grew accustomed to. And as Lin came upon an intersection in the narrow allies winding through the heart of the village she did not so much as pause.

" _Left!"_ The broken nosed male shouted distantly.

She veered as instructed, turning so quickly she was forced to vault off the corner of the building to keep on track. Haku followed shortly, using what meager magic was left him to call a wind. It held him off the ground as he turned tightly, leaning low enough to brush the puddles, cut through the air, gaining speed.

Swearing choked from the rear as he rocketed forward in the straight way.

Again it was the male who once threatened Chihiro. Strangely Haku had somehow come full circle. The place where the male had trapped Chihiro the night Haku returned was close by. For a brief second he saw ahead to the mouth of the fated alley. And the memory alone sent cold fury snapping into the tiny press of his stomach. It mattered little that the male had lost his mate and now was the sole provider for their a offspring. It mattered even less that the male had somehow managed a tentative friendship with Chihiro, she who could befriend the very stones beneath her feet. Haku did not like this male, did not like the stink of chemicals and alcohol that rose from him like a sickness. He smelled of sorrow, regret, and unlucky things.

The sight of him alone made Haku angry.

But now was not the time to harbor grudges.

Abruptly Haku skidded on the wet stones as he came upon the place where Chihiro's car once rested. It was gone and so was the tinny reek of the breath from the metal and plastic contraption. The old woman was there. Bend with her head in hands. Sitting on the step of a back door to the store where the human bought their food.

Haku could smell the salty bite of fish, red blood, and the sweet rot of fruit on the wind humming through the exhaust fans overhead. He could also smell the acrid smoke from the cigarette the butcher was smoking. The prickly crackle of burning plastic and assaulted his nose making him recoil into the buttery warmth of the sun pouring over the edge of the building.

Oh, there was too much to see and feel in this body!

Distracted by sensory input, it took Haku a second to taste the old woman's fear.

It cut him sharply like the edge of a storm, intense and alarming.

Still at a distance, Haku came to stillness as Lady Nikkou gripped her head. Wind eddied around him, stirring Lin's hair as it blew by. She was kneeling at her the old woman's feet. Her scarred face was twisted with worry that made Haku nervous. He did not like it when Lin frowned in this was. It made him uncomfortable to see her unsure.

"I… I don't understand what Onsen is saying!" Lady Nikkou hushed, "She's telling me too much too fast. It's all blurring together… But she'd afraid!"

She shook her head as if struggling to clear it, sitting bolt upright as she did.

"K-Kiri!? Kiri is back!"

Her face lit up only to fall. It went perfectly white as terror poured out of her in a cloud of noxious panic so thick Haku had to take a step back. Lin recoiled as well, at once on her feet. But Lady Nikkou caught a handful of her pants, that was probably the only thing that kept the God woman from bolting.

"Something is wrong!" The gray eyed witch gasped, "Take me back at once!"

"But the others…" Lin hesitated, pointing towards the bay.

Lady Nikkou cut her off as she was on her feet, pulling her towards the door in the back of the store, "No! They must not come! It is much too dangerous!"

Danger!? Haku started in confusion. What danger could there be at the Onsen?

But Lin needed no more convincing. Yanking a red bath token from her empty sleeve she slapped it on the door. Pulling it open she hastily ushered the old woman through. And with a start Haku realized Lin had no intentions of waiting for him. He felt the truth deep in the strange smallness of his swiftly beating heart.

"Wait!" Haku was running, calling a wind to speed his feet.

The look on Lin's face took Haku by surprise as she hesitated on the threshold. Fear: never could he recall seeing it in the female. It was not something that comprised her being. Anger, impatience, and fierce loyalty: these were the threads that made up her song. But not fear! Although he saw the subtle change, because it was not fear for herself. It was fear for someone else.

" _Lin, Wait!"_

She did not appear to hear him, or perhaps she was not listening.

The door slammed shut seconds before his fingers closed over the latch.

But it was still there as he seized the handle, the humming thread of magic. Then Haku smelled it. And in his shock he almost dropped the impression left behind by the bath token. Because there was no mistaking the reek of death or the bite of frost clinging to the step. It was the stink of a Forgotten.

Haku's insides tightened to the point of pain as fear filled him to bursting.

He found it difficult to breathe in his now tiny body and the world went very light.

Because Chihiro had gone back to the Onsen.

Chihiro, his heart sang in a panic, Chihiro!

Clutching his hands around the latch, Haku pulled but did not pull, hauling on something that was not physical, pouring his will into the doing of what could only be done through magic. Only to be distracted by the gasping words of stinking humans.

"W-where is she!? I left her right here!" The sorrowful male gasped as he turned in circles, looking around like a lost dog, "Where did they go!?"

"What happened!?" Lady Nikkou's grandson tightened a hand on Haku's shoulder.

Haku did not think it possible to dislike someone more than the broken nosed male.

It was.

At once his insides boiled, making his skin crawl beneath the warmth of the first male's hand. It made Haku feel unclean. The blue-eyed male's hands were slick with sweat; meaty and rough like bark. These were the same hands that had touched Chihiro in the most intimate of ways. Oh, Haku could _not_ bare such thoughts! It made him want to tear them from the human's arms and burn them to ashes.

"Remove your hands!" Haku bared his teeth as he shrugged the hand aside, struggling to keep purchase on the line of magic, "You distract me!"

As if frightened by his anger, the way stretched thin.

It threatened to slip through his fingers.

Sparing a much needed hand to desperation, Haku reached into the fold of his shirt and withdrew his mask from the whispered tatters of his folded cloak. He would have to keep both with him always. The piece of his soul was no longer attached. It could fall and become lost so very easily. But it was safe while folded into the press of his shadow, weightless and thin as a slip of paper until he withdrew it. Magic sang in his blood as it fitted over his face.

And like a dream the memory of what he had once been went surging through his tiny body. Even though he remained in his human form, Haku could feel the ghost of his tail, the sharp points of his opal claws, and the snapping sharpness of his teeth. How he missed those teeth. But now was not a time for reminiscing. Already he could feel the way Lin had taken far more clearly. Unfortunately again the humans interrupted his thoughts.

"What t'hell s'he doin'!?" The second male hushed to Hidé.

Ugh… Even his name felt filthy. Haku did _not_ want it inside his head!

"T'hell if I know," the first male muttered back.

"I am making a way back to the Onsen!" Haku growled in utter frustration, "The temple maiden has returned and in their haste Lin and Lady Nikkou left us!"

"K-Kiri's back!?" The broken nosed male cried aloud. The cloying deluge of his agitation was another distraction Haku did not need mucking up his concentration.

"Yes!" He spit back truth having no time to soften the blow, "But with her comes great evil. I fear for Chihiro and I _must_ return! This is the fastest way."

"What're you waiting for!?" The blue-eyed male shouted, "Do something!"

Oh, how he would have enjoyed _biting_ this human.

"I am trying! Now shut your mouths and let me work!"

Haku growled in exasperation, hearing the rumble of his old self come thrumming from deep inside his chest. Hastily the mortals withdrew, giving him room to run his hands over the edge of the door. Carefully he attempted to refit the thread into the frame of the door without snapping it. Like a moth to a flame he enticed it back, feeding it the sweet nectar of his magic, leading it around the edge until it snapped in place, drawn like a star stone to iron.

Without hesitation he yanked it open only to stare in the back of the grocery store at the butcher. As the human males clambered up behind him, peering inside the fat bald man with a bloody red apron gaped back at them. the butcher went white as the cigarette hanging from his lip fell to the floor. And his cleaver clattered to board as he started back murmuring the sutras, no doubt frightened by his mask. Heat flooded Haku's face as he bowed in formal apology before slamming the door.

Turning the latch the opposite way, he tried again.

Magic breathed as he pulled.

It was much heavier than a moment prior

On the other side was a perfect view of the gravel parking lot in front of the Onsen.

In it was a silver car and a motorcycle with sidecar.

" _Holy s-shit!"_ The broken nosed human gasped shrilly.

But already Haku was through, feeling the familiar dizzy bite of seasickness as the portal drew him like a threaded need through the fabric of the world, pulling him to his destination. The human males scrambled after him, shrinking from the front of the Onsen as the front door slammed shut. The rushing sound of the creek rolled off the face of the ryokan, drowning them in anxious whispers.

" _What the FUCK!"_

Haku ignored the uncouth words, staring up at the immense planks of wood.

The red paint was gouged with deep scratches, stained by blots of black. Handprints burned their way around the rings embedded in the center of each panel. The metal was melted in places with the grip of a hand so cursed it burned. All around was the horrid stink of hunger, suffering, and the bitter reek of old magic. It turned Haku's stomach inside out, making him want to be ill. But he had no time to indulge the weaknesses of his body.

A tremor went through him as he cast his eyes back at the car was in the lot.

Her purse was on the stones not far from it.

Taking off his mask he tucked it back into the front fold of his shirt. With great chagrin Haku touched the rings only to jerk back as the doors parted a crack, just enough for him to slip inside. The Onsen's pain and terror rolled out of the dim interior. Haku spared a moment to comfort her, putting a hand on her quaking frame. She was his home. In spite of everything, the Onsen had welcomed him unlike any other being he had ever before encountered. She reminded Haku of Chihiro, and that something had hurt her made the dragon in his heart roar with fury.

"I will not let it hurt you anymore," He soothed quietly, "Tell me where it is?"

The sliders to the great room parted a crack, letting light and sound spill in from the garden. Haku went faint with relief as he heard the distant hush of Chihiro's voice. But the respite was short lived, because next he heard the temple maiden howl. The house shuddered at the sound. And shock jolted through Haku like the strike of one of the waves that had beat him against the rocks by Sengen's Gate.

Because the words did not belong to anything mortal.

Following the temple maiden's voice the broken nosed male shoved past. He was halfway down the hall before Haku caught him by the back of his shirt, yanking him from his feet and hauling him back with every intention of throwing him out the front door. He should not have come. The stupid mortal was going to get himself killed!

But Hidé stopped Haku dead in his tracks. Getting right in his way he punched him in the gut so fast he had no time to react. Abruptly Haku's lungs emptied in a surprisingly involuntary response to the white flash of pain. Gasping for air, he dropped the second male and knocked back against the wall, blinking at Lady Nikkou's grandson with wide-eyed shock as he choked and struggled to breathe. Hidé helped his friend to his feet, all the while glaring at him smugly.

Oh… Teeth or no teeth, Haku was going to _bite_ this human!

Before he could all three of them swayed unsteadily as a tremor went rippling through the hall. Throwing his eyes at the ceiling, Haku blinked at the taste of the house's abject surprise. A distant crash sent another jolt rattling the Onsen from foundation to rafters. It sounded like the distant roar of a waterfall, but it wasn't so distant anymore. With mounting disquiet Haku looked toward the humid wind that suddenly came breathing out of the bath wing.

Seconds later water surged round the corner like a the train beneath the old Bath House surged out of the cliffs. It filled the corridor from top to bottom with a perfect wall of churning, frothy, green. Bent in half and gasping, Haku had no time to stop it.

It swallowed him whole.

Dragging him along with everything else in its path.

Chihiro screamed as the knife descended.

But abruptly Kiri caught air, thrown across the yard by a blur of pink so fast it sent a wind shuddering through the garden. Silver flashed like lightning in the gale and metal struck metal so fiercely if cracked like thunder.

Again the temple maiden went skittering backwards, dragging long ruts in the gravel as she fought to keep her feet. But the wind hunted the daemon closely, too fast for Chihiro to follow. Too fast for the Forgotten. It struggled to keep its hold on the knife, struggled to fight off the frenzied onslaught.

It failed and the dagger went flying.

With a hollow thwack it embedded in one of the still standing pines.

Something cracked the daemon in the side of her head. She cart wheeled, landing so hard she bounced high only to slam back against the earth. A cloud of dirt lifted beneath the power of the impact. As the dust cleared Lin was there. She wore her scorched sable mask and pink bath house uniform as if it were armor, pinning Kiri in place with her foot. And her dark eyes were incandescent with hate.

" _You!"_ The daemon struggled weakly, _"We know you!"_

But Lin never gave her the chance to sit up. Stomping her foot, she ground her heel into Kiri's chest, forcing her further and further into the muddy gravel as the possessed temple maiden cried out in agony.

Chihiro started, scrambling over the tree at them; because it was too human a sound.

"That's right, daemon! You _do_ know me!"

Lin spat on her, unafraid and growling viciously as again she ground her into the dirt, crushing her into submission.

" _Now know that I am your end!"_

With a gasp Chihiro cringed under her arms as the sliders to the great room crashed open. They tore free of their ruts, slamming against the banisters, shattering to pieces, pelting her with more splinters.

"Enough!" On a wind of her own Mrs. Nikkou stormed out onto the veranda.

Towering with potential beyond her slight statue, the old woman stood like a oni guardian at a temple's gate. She held her bow and the crimson fletched arrow. Looped around her shoulders and waist was a braided rice rope crackling with magic. And though she wore her swallow mask the bird was no longer smiling. Fierce like a hawk, it regarded Lin with singular purpose as she came down into the garden.

"Stand aside," Reika commanded grimly.

" _I will not!"_ Lin gripped her blade, falling to one knee as she held it firmly.

The point of the flat square blade flashed as it pressed again Kiri's throat. But it hovered there, shaking as Lin struggled with herself and the command she'd just been given. She fought with the terms of her curse, fought with the direct order she'd just been given. And for a moment it looked like she was winning. The point pricked the hollow in the temple maiden throat as she gasped for air, sending a line of red running against her stone pale skin.

In a flash of red Mrs. Nikkou knocked her arrow, aiming it at Lin's heart, "I said stand aside!"

"You do _not_ understand, human! This must end!"

"God woman," the witch pronounced ominously, unmoved and cold, "I will not let you spill this innocent's blood."

"And I will die before the daemon lives!" Lin snarled with blind wrath.

Behind her sparrow face Mrs. Nikkou's gray eyes turned flinty as the kami continued to fight her order. And her draw tightened as the string hummed with magic.

"So be it!"

" _Hold, beloved!"_ Suzume choked hoarsely as he struggled upright, giving them both a start. _"I beg you to hold!"_

He was covered in rock dust and sent a shower of pebbles and fist sized stones clattering around him as he fell to his knees. From where she knelt beside the pine Chihiro could tell who he was talking to, Mrs. Nikkou or Lin. But Lin cleared that up, snarling back at him without looking.

"I will _not_ let it hurt you again!"

Reika stood bolt upright. Glancing between the sable and the fox the old woman's eyes filled with understanding. All the same, she tightened her draw, turning just as resolute.

"Please, beloved," Suzume pleaded gently, reaching for her with blistered hands, "She is _family_. Grant us the chance to save her life."

Closing her eyes Lin fell perfectly still at the word.

Abruptly she whirled away, sheathing her blade before sprinting to Suzume. He all but threw himself into her lap as she dropped to her knees beside him. Lin put her arm around him, holding him, hiding him in the curtain of her hair as the fox shook.

Lowering her bow, Mrs. Nikkou released the breath she'd been holding.

So did Chihiro.

Although they both started as Kiri rolling over on her side, tucking up into a ball and quaking with pain. Pushing up her mask, Mrs. Nikkou transformed as she looked down at the possessed temple maiden. At once she thinned, aging and turning brittle with dread. Chihiro inched closer to her teacher, never taking her eyes off Kiri.

"Is she…" She tried to swallow but her throat was dry and painfully ragged. She struggled with it because there was nothing to swallow, "Is she going to be okay?"

As if noticing her for the first time, she drew up, once again becoming formidable.

"Hold these." Reika forced the bow and arrow into her hands.

Chihiro cringed as powerful magic shocked her fingers, sending tremors up her arms.

Cringed from the cold rolling off the old woman.

Unwinding the rope around her shoulders Mrs. Nikkou threw the cord on the ground beside Kiri. Clapping her hands once, twice, magic rang the bell in Chihiro's heart as the rope sprang to life. Creeping over the possessed woman like a seeking vine, it twined around her middle, pinning her arms to her. Smaller ropes sprouted from the twisted cording, worming their way into the ground, rooting her in place.

Finally Mrs. Nikkou spoke with sharp words as she took back her weapons.

"It is learning…"

"W-what?"

Since when did Forgotten learn? She'd always thought of them as mindless hateful things. Never had she considered they were sentient beyond their needs. But then she remember the way the huge monster had paused on the cliffs, leaning down to smell her. It recognized her. It spoke her true name. But her teacher began to explain, pulling her away from the past.

"It knows we cannot hurt it when it hides inside her. It will stay inside her and use her until she dies."

"Can you take it out?!"

"No. Not without killing her."

Chihiro flinched at the calm certainty in her reply.

But the resolve in Mrs. Nikkou's slate eyes gave her hope.

"Kiri must make it leave even through it has firmly taken root. Her suffering is its food. It will use her against herself, just as its using her against us." Here her resolve faltered, and terror once again turned her brittle, "How she's survived this long is beyond me."

"Is there anyway to help?"

Chihiro started back as the rope holding Kiri began to char, hissing and sending up curls of smoke as it blackened against her skin. But it held fast and strong as the temple maiden roused, cringing and thrashing as she struggled. At once Mrs. Nikkou was crouching beside her, close, but not too close as she put aside her bow and arrow.

"Kiki-chan?" She murmured lovingly, "Can you hear me, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that!" Kiri dug her fingers into the ground, tearing gouges in the stone as she growled deep in her chest, "You…! You loved Manami more than me! Admit it! You wish I died and she lived!"

"That's not true. Mrs. Nikkou continued with all the gentleness she could summon, "I love you like a daughter."

"I'm _not_ your daughter!" She hissed spitefully, jerking upright to glare with cinder eyes, yanking half the cords anchoring her down, "If you loved me then you would've stood up to Suzume! You would've kept me as your student!"

Suddenly Chihiro understood what her teacher meant.

The Forgotten was dredging up all the temple maiden all her worst hurts.

It was using them to alienate her from everyone who could help her.

And it worked both ways, because Mrs. Nikkou's face was twisting with pain as she struggled to think of some way to explain.

"Sweetheart… You're not…"

" _No good enough!"_ The possessed woman cut her off, hurling the furious words once more as she gained her feet, ripping up a chunk of the courtyard.

More and more anchor lines sprang out of the burning ropes around her middle until a forest of rustling, smoking shinegawa (1) held her in place. But they popped and snapped, some burning clear through as the cursed temple maiden leaned towards Mrs. Nikkou, struggling forward and baring her blackened teeth.

Mrs. Nikkou reached but hesitated, "Kiri, listen to me! That's not what I said!"

" ** _LIAR!"_** She howled in agony, _"_ You don't want us! _None_ of you wanted us! Not even Hidé! He said he loved us! _He lied!_ _ **All of you are liars!**_ _"_

Chihiro grabbed Mrs. Nikkou, pulling her out of Kiri's range as she managed to struggled forward another step. The witch snatched up her bow and arrow before the daemon could crush them. They both stumbled back onto the veranda steps, staring at a loss as the temple maiden continued to snarl. She fought the sacred ropes twisting and coiling around her middle. But the bonds hauled her back, holding, but just barely. They were beginning to burn through in places, blotched and pitted with black.

"No! I have another idea!"

Mrs. Nikkou's command brought Lin up short as the sable one again had her sword in hand. Suzume was all but unconscious in her lap. And Reika's face tightened with worry before she brandished her bow and arrow, looking back at the house.

"Lend me your strength, my dear. We're going to do something drastic."

Taking her hands, Mrs. Nikkou placed her at one side of the stairs leading to the great room before taking the opposite side. Chihiro limped over, trying not to cry out at the shooting pain in her ankle. Another was stabbing into her side, making it hard to breathe.

"What're we doin'?"

With quick movement Reika slung her bow around her neck, stowing the arrow in her obi, "We're going to weaken the Forgotten with the water in the big pool."

"B-But that's a lot of water! K-Kiri…!?"

"Yes! We have to be careful not to drown her!" Her teachers eyes flashed with severity, "This is the only way I can think to give her a better chance to fight without burning her or tearing her apart. Now pull!"

Planting her feet firmly, the witch reached for something as her gaze went distant. As if she was playing tug-o-war, she pulled on something with all her might. Sweat beaded on her face as she gasped and struggled, going gray with excretion. Quickly Chihiro turned her thoughts to the water in the bath wing. She could see the tea green water, smell the tangy bitter bite of sulfur, feel the humming eddying lines drifting in circles.

Closing her hands over them, she pulled with all her might.

It responded with surprising zeal.

And she watched in utter surprise over the Onsen's roof as a great green geyser erupted into the sky. It looked like the entire pool had jumped its bank, throwing itself high into the air only to uncoil in a twisting spout, pouring down like twining silk. Humid air exhaled from the great room as a tremor coursed through the ground. And the sliders on the opposite side yawned wide to let the rushing torrent thunder through.

Chihiro cringed as the banquet table hammered against the walls inside the great room. It flipped on its face, blocking half the door, sending a coursing stream erupting over the spot where Kiri stood anchored to the ground. Mists swallowed the garden, concealing her teacher, soaking Chihiro to the bone as water roared free of the house.

Long seconds counted away.

Chihiro unconsciously held her breath until she couldn't anymore.

But still the water came until she was beginning to panic.

Now she pushed back, pushing with all her might.

"Stop!" She shouted at the flood filling the courtyard.

The water was up to her knees now, pulling against her in a churning current as the back wall gave, spilling the water down the back hill into the fields. But unlike before it did not want to listen.

" _I said stop!"_ Chihiro thundered.

With the edge of her will she cut the humming cables At once it ebbed. Gushing once or twice almost fitfully before it's roar silenced. The table toppled back to the floor, letting the last of the water gurgle down the stairs in a placid stream. On the opposite side of the stairs Mrs. Nikkou was sitting in the waist deep pond that had replaced the courtyard. Pushing up her mask she stared white faced and drenched with both shock and water. Behind her Lin had Suzume's arm over her shoulder, they were standing atop one of the surviving ornamental boulders, which had suddenly become islands in the lake filling the garden.

Chihiro and Mrs. Nikkou recoiled in surprise as Amano sat up out of the water between them, coughing and spitting as he pulled his white headband out of his eyes. He was soaked to the bone, looking as if he'd just walked out of the bay. His shirt was ripped off and floating in the water a ways away. Chihiro gaped at him, suddenly seriously worried that perhaps she'd reached too far. But the water didn't taste salty. It was hot and slippery with the bite of sulfur. And Amano seemed to care less about the flood. He scrambled to his feet, wading for the figure floating on a raft of charred and broken rice ropes.

"K-Kiri!?" He coughed, struggling to her side.

Mrs. Nikkou reached after him, "Tetsuo, stop!"

But he already had the unconscious temple maiden, dragging her free of the dissolving ropes, sweeping the weedy tatters of her hair from her pale face. Chihiro held her breath against the scream that went clambering around her mouth. The temple maiden was clean. The oily black had washed from her cheeks and fingers. But the bell in her heart was ringing, ringing, ringing; because the Forgotten was only asleep.

Amano didn't know that. He didn't know anything about what was going on.

But he did knowing exactly what to do when it came to drowning.

The former fisherman turned her on her side, holding her up out of the water on his bent knee. Then he slapped her back, hitting her so hard Chihiro felt the echo of it in her chest. Abruptly she coughed up a lungful of water, choking and struggling to breath.

"Breathe, babe!" He hushed, smoothing her hair and holding her tightly, "Breathe!"

Chihiro struggled through the flood, falling as her leg burned with cold agony. But she was too far away. Amano knocked back into the waist deep water, coughing as he surfaced only to freeze as Kiri surged to her feet. Her eyes were open, black as night. And all the color drained from his face as he gaped at her, suddenly shaking with understanding. But the possessed temple maiden hesitated as she looked down at him.

She didn't grab him by the throat and chuck him.

She didn't screech and torment him.

"A… Amano?"

But Mrs. Nikkou splashed between them, moving with a speed and agility beyond her years. Her bow and arrow were in hand, but instead of drawing she struck the string with the shaft of the arrow, sending a bone-rattling buzz warbling through the courtyard (2). It sounded like the hum of thousands of angry bees, droning and humming inside the witch's voice as she began chanting some kind of sutra Chihiro'd never before heard.

Lin and Suzume cried out at the same time Kiri did.

Slapping their hands over their ears as they feel to their knees in the water.

Another voice choked from the great room, making Chihiro look up in confusion.

But her attention jerked back to Kiri as she screeched, thrashing about in agony. She seemed to vibrate with the buzz, so did the dark inside her. It fled the fierce drone in the shamaness' voice as again and again Reika struck her bow faster and faster. It pulsed beneath the surface of the water, hiding behind Kiri as it was forced free like ink leeching from freshly dyed cloth.

"Amano!" Kiri cringed as she reached for him.

Hope surged in Chihiro's heart because one of the temple maiden's eyes was white. But as Kiri blinked rapidly her eyes rolled back, twitching and fluttering as she was forced into a seizure by the sound. Blood poured from her nose and ears. And it was red.

"Stop, Reika!" Amano shouted in a panic, "You're _killing_ her!"

Grabbing the back of the old woman's obi, he pulled.

With a choked gasp Mrs. Nikkou silenced, toppling over into the water.

At once the blot of ink at Kiri's back snapped back into her like a sling shot. Black flooded through her body beneath the pale membrane of her skin, sending the woman lurching upright like a marionette pulled on strings. The temple maiden bristled with spasming shadows the snub-nosed pistol was in her hands, coming from Gods knew where.

" ** _Liar!"_** The growl resonated deep in her gut like a crack of thunder.

Kiri's hateful gaze pinned with singular focus on old woman.

And she cocked the gun.

" _NO!"_ Chihiro shrieked as once again she struggled forward.

The water was slowly draining away, but her leg and side were still a mess.

But she fell still as Kiri sighted the gun on her instead.

And her pitch eyes went wide.

" _I hate you!"_ The daemon screeched, _"I hate all of you!"_

"K-Kiri!?"

She rounded her sights onto Amano as he stood shakily, holding out his hands. Instantly a torment expression crossed Kiri's face and took a step away from him. Once again recognition flooded her with presence of mind.

"Kiri." Without hesitating he followed, reaching for her as she shrank.

"N-no!" She bent as if a crushing weight was pressing on her shoulders, "Go away! I… I don't wanna _hurt_ you!"

Shrewdness flashed in Reika's steel eyes as she looked back, willing Chihiro into silence as she slipped into Amano's shadow. All she could do was watch as her slight teacher hid behind him, coached him in a bare whisper. But for some reason the shamaness knocked her arrow to her bow. And Chihiro's insides churned with confused terror as the bell in her heart sent her quaking with apprehension.

"Tell her to fight it, Tetsuo." The witch instructed calmly.

"W-what?" He stammered hoarsely.

"Tell her to make it leave," she continued in a low voice full of persuasion, "If she doesn't she will die."

Amano shook at if slapped, turning on the possessed woman with determination.

"What t'hell," He murmured with all the charisma Chihiro once named him for, "Why t'hell haven't you beat t'shit out of this thing yet, Kiri?! You'd have me cowering in a corner by now!"

She blinked rapidly, flashing a trembling smile to matched the shaking of her hands. Still she pointed the gun at him, but now it was to keep him away from her.

"M'no good at anything' 'cept bossing you around," It was her voice speaking now. Kiri's white eye cleared like the moon emerging from a cloud, 'Sides, you're a pushover."

"Only for you, babe," He flashed a weak grin, swallowing with difficulty.

Amano was reaching again, desperately now; as if he might never be able to touch her again. The reality of that sent him trembling, and he let out everything he'd withheld until now.

"Give it _hell_!" He choked hoarsely, "I know you got it in you! Don't you dare give in, y'hear me? I need you t'get through this _alive, a_ n' not just 'cause of Kai. I need you! I love you. Hear that, Kiri? I love you!"

Stunned into stillness she stared as the revelation soaked through her.

Two fat tears roll down her cheeks. But they weren't black.

Then something moved on the veranda steps.

Tearing eyes away from the pair Chihiro gaped as Hidé dragged Haku upright in the great. They were soaked to the bone and Haku was green in the face, looking like he'd just been sick. Hidé's blue eyes went absolutely wide as they took in Kiri, Amano, and the gun. Starting forward, he knocked into the edge of the table, shouting out at her.

"K-Kiri! What the _fuck_!?"

Kiri rocked on her feet as her eyes went to him. Then she screamed with raw fury.

" _Liar!_ _ **LIAR!**_ _"_

Shoving Amano out of the way, she sent him flying, revealing Mrs. Nikkou was hiding in his shadow. But the temple maiden didn't see her. Too quickly she was already pointing the gun at Hidé.

" ** _WE HATE YOU!"_**

Chihiro screamed as the shot boomed off the walls of the Onsen.

Watching in horror as Mrs. Nikkou drew and let her arrow fly.

But it was too late.

The bolt hit Kiri dead in the chest the same time Haku shoved Hidé aside.

The hollow thud of the double impact rocked the garden.

Chihiro felt the echo shatter something inside her chest as they fell in perfect unison. And she was moving, scrambling for the stairs. The world seemed to be full of water again. It dragged her down, plugging her ears even as it poured from her eyes, pulling around her ankles. Her leg gave, twisting with pain she didn't feel, dumping her onto the muddy gravel at the base of the stairs. But still she pulled with her hands, struggling until the light blotted out above her. Looking back she stared up at a wall of black that eclipsed the noon sun.

Falling still against the stairs Chihiro turned her face away and closed her eyes.

Waiting for an end to the sound still echoing inside her chest.

Something cold grabbed her around the waist, jerking her upright.

But it wasn't the Forgotten.

The smell of camphor and burned fur flooded her senses.

Seconds later blackness swallowed her whole.

Dousing her in frozen oblivion.

* * *

Notes:

(1) These are sacred rice ropes that are use to mark of sacred spaces in Shinto. They can also be used to contain enraged kami.

(2) The catalpa bow (catapla = birch cherry indigenous to Japan) and the ceremonial arrow are two of the primary implements of the Miko. They figure prominently in almost all Japanese mythology. Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, armed herself with a bow and arrow. The bow can represent both physical and a spiritual weapon. The body is the bow for the spirit, which is the arrow of our being. There's an entire book written about shamanistic practices in Japan titled, "The Catalpa Bow," by Carmen Blacker. FYI, it's a graduate level read but totally awesome!


	47. Chapter 47

Hidé stared as Kiri screamed.

But he didn't hear a word of what she said.

For some reason sound just stopped like someone reached into his head and turned off his ears. Maybe his ears panicked, because in a blink the world went nuts. Kiri picked Amano up and chucked him like a rock, like he didn't weigh a thing. Instantly his heart was beating the shit out of the inside of his chest as every knot of muscle in him screamed to run.

But all he could do was stare.

Stare as his best friend turned a gun on him and pulled the trigger.

He didn't hear the shot, but Kiri's hands kicked over her head in the recoil.

Then Obasama shot her right back!

Like some kinda ninja she'd been hiding behind Amano.

She shot Kiri right in the chest with a _fucking_ arrow!

This had to be a dream! This couldn't be real! Things were moving way to slow for this to be real. Any second he was going to wake up. Because the arrow went right through Kiri, ripping something with it, something black and horrible. Like things he used to see in nightmares, it reared behind her as she fell forward into his grandma's arms.

Then Hidé's ears were ringing as something shoved him.

A soggy tatami mat was wet beneath his back.

And still, all he could do was stare.

Stare up at Nigihayami as something punched him square in the chest.

the bullet meant for him lifted the guy from his feet. Arms thrown wide, Nigihayami bounced off the floor all slow motion like some kin of _fucking_ movie. Once. Twice. Then he skidded and lay perfectly still, face turned away and hidden in the wet tangle of his hair. In the distance Chihiro was screaming. Screaming and screaming. The sound made him want to tear off his ears now that they'd started working again. Clamping his hands over the side of his head Hidé tried not to hear. He blinked as she abruptly cut off.

And it got real cold real fucking quick.

Artic breathed into the room as if the Aleutian Sea had docked at the garden stairs. Terror sent his teeth chattering as a cloud white blew up from his lips. Because the light streaming in from the garden blocked. Something huge crashed over the stairs. They buckled with a shuddering growl that echoed through the entire house. And the bitter sting of something all too familiar shocked up through his body. Up his arms and legs, singing behind his eyes and vibrating in his gut.

It took him a second to recognize it. Magic.

Hidé jolted as doors cut themselves from the floor beside him. Magic!

Up they heaved, slamming shut as whatever was blocking the light surged against the side of the house. The walls bowed and groaned, hissing and smoking as they strained to hold back whatever the _fuck_ was outside. The stink of rot breathed through cracks and splits as the tatami mats pitched and rolled like they were out at sea in a bad blow. Swinging and shrieking, several of the lanterns overhead fell. One hit his shoulder and made him squeal like a girl. Hidé scrambled back and knocked right into Nigihayami's body. Something was clawing on the exterior of the house. It clambered up on the roof, making the ceiling moan and creak. And for a moment Hidé thought it might tear off or buckle in. But whatever the _fuck_ it was rolled back.

Growing smaller and smaller, until the walls stopped shaking.

Outside someone was screaming again.

Oh, Gods! Oh, Gods! Obasama was out there! So were Kiri and Amano!

" _Suzume!"_

He didn't recognize her at first.

Lin. That was her name. The God woman's voice rang with pure despair.

" _SUZUME!"_ She screamed again, closer now.

No answer came.

Then beneath Hidé's hand Nigihayami twitched.

Hidé recoiled as something punched through the Onsen's exterior.

In a shower of plaster and splintering wood it went right through the wall, missing the door by a good five feet. Lin bounced off the other side like a fuckin' pool cue. Hit the spongy floor and tumbled into a heap just as one of the newly grown sliders punched inward. Hidé hit the floor, ducking for cover as the panel went spinning on its edge, cart wheeling away. It swooped over him, kicking up a wind as it missed his head by fractions before shattering against the kamidana. Fragments of pottery and wood went everywhere. And he almost pissed himself as a wail went blowing through the house, almost human but not quite. It made every hair on his body stand on end as dread came pouring out of the walls, the ceiling, and floors like buckets of blood in some kinda horror flick.

And it took Hidé a second to realize it was the house.

The house was screaming.

The sound echoed in every board and nail around him.

Because something small stood just outside the sliders.

As she took slow steps into the great room the walls shuddered into silence. Beneath her feet the soaked mats hissed, sending up plumes of smoke. But the same arctic cold breathed before her, making the temperature plunge. She passed as if asleep on her feet. "C-Chihiro!?" He choked on her name.

Like an electric shock terror dumped over him. And he was shaking, shaking from head to toe as she looked at him, looked right through him, breathing frost until even the sun seemed to freeze over. His teeth snapped together, close to breaking in his jaw. Because the light from the garden caught her face. Nothing human could hold that much hate. It boiled over in her coal black eyes, hammering him to the floor, crushing him in place. For a second the weight seemed like it might smash him to a pulp.

Then the thing that wasn't Chihiro turned and walked out of the great room.

Only after it was gone could Hidé breath again. Turning, he puked his guts out all over the floor, almost choking on the bile as a roar came pouring down the hall. But it was just the sound of an engine turning over. Gravel crunched as tires spun. As it dwindled off into silence Nigihayami twitched again. Hidé nearly jumped out of his skin. Because up until this moment he seriously thought Nigihayami was dead.

The guy rolled on his side, folding up with visible pain.

Whether by magic or luck, there wasn't any blood on the mats.

Just like there wasn't any blood on his back.

Again Hidé stared, because Nigihayami had just saved his life. And Hidé wanted so very much to hate him for it, wanted to hate Nigihayami for how much he loved Chihiro. But he couldn't, because it didn't make any sense. It didn't make a _fucking_ bit of sense! Nigihayami _hated_ him! Why the fuck would he risk his life for him!?

" _Why did you do that!?"_

Grabbing him by the shirt Hidé shook him within a inch of consciousness. The asshole's green eyes went wide in his girly pale face, but he didn't say a goddamn word. That just made Hidé angrier, it only shamed him more, because this was his fault. He'd just stood there like an idiot as all hell broke loose. Just like he'd stood there as whatever the _fuck_ that thing was took off wearing Chihiro's like a party dress.

"Why…!?" Hidé choked as his throat closed up.

"She would have cried," Nigihayami finally gasped.

It was no explanation at all.

But it brought Hidé to stillness long enough for Lin to punch him out.

He didn't see her until she cracked him in the jaw so hard he tasted blood. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as the floor knocked against the back of his head. And she was standing over him, raining plaster and bits of wood. Hidé braced for more as she reared back her foot. But Nigihayami stopped her before she could kick the shit out of him.

"Lin!" He coughed breathlessly.

Turning on her heel, she sank beside him, pulling at the front of his shirt with uncommon calm, "Let me see."

Nigihayami fought with her only hand. If was possible the bastard went paler. He was vibrating with dread, trying to sit up and see into the garden, struggling to look through the ruined sliders. And Hidé knew why.

"Where is Chihiro?" Nigihayami demanded hoarsely, _"Where is she!?"_

Lin didn't answer. And that was answer enough.

Nigihayami fell back against the floor with a stifled a sob, still fighting her hands. Hidé's temper nearly snapped at the weak sound. If the fucker broke down now he was getting a fist to the face. One shot and he'd be happy, then Lin could kick the shit out of him to her heart's content. But the God woman beat him to the punch, knocking Nigihayami flat so she could yank open his shirt.

No bullet wound. No seeping blood.

Hidé was staring again at the filmy piece of gray cloth plastered against his chest like a steel plate. Beneath it was a wicked bruise that would be all kinds of pretty in a few days. Something small fell from the fabric, rolling onto the floor like the coin they'd tossed earlier. It spun to a stop inches from Hidé's nose. He gaped stupidly at the flattened slug, forced to face with the tiny bit of metal that might have been his death.

Breathing an enormous sigh, Lin dropped her face on Nigihayami's chest. Then her shoulders began to shake. Sitting up, making no attempt to hide how much it hurt, the former God held her. They held each other in the eerie gloom and there was no telling who was consoling who. Hidé looked away, more than uncomfortable.

"It took them!" Lin hissed so quietly Hidé barely heard her, "It took them both!"

"They are together," Nigihayami breathed, "There may still be time."

Suddenly Lin was on her feet, pulling on his arm.

He struggled to comply, going pale as he put a hand to his chest.

" _Goddmanit, Haku!"_ She thundered heartlessly, "Get up!"

Clambering to his feet, Hidé grabbed Nigihayami's other arm and pulled. Man, the jerk was scrawny; all bone and hard sinew. No wonder me moved like he didn't weigh a goddamn thing. But the former God could barely stand. Hidé had to keep hold of him to make sure he didn't fall. He looked ready to pass out and Lin saw it. Grabbing Nigihayami's chin, she forced him to meet her eyes.

"M'going after them with or without you!"

In a movement so quick it gave Hidé a start Nigihayami had her wrist, growling from somewhere deep in his gut. The sound of it send Hidé's insides squirming nervously. It was the kind of noise you'd imagine a dragon to make.

"You will not go alone!"

From the look on her face Hidé could tell Lin didn't give a shit what Nigihayami wanted. Glowering back she yanked free her arm. Then words just fell out of Hidé. It seemed like a stupid thing to say, but he figured they should know.

"Uh… Chihiro took her car."

Suddenly Nigihayami had him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground as his face hovered inches from his. Hidé sucked in a startled breath but somehow managed not to squeaked like a girl again.

" _You saw her!?"_ Nigihayami demanded.

That eerie light switched on in the jerk's eyes, making them go reptilian as he bared perfect white teeth. People didn't bare their teeth like that and it was _way_ creepy! For a second Hidé thought Nigihayami might actually bite him!

"S-she walked right by me!" Hidé pointed at the burned footprints.

"Then what!?" It was Nigihayami's turn to shake him.

Fuck… _They_ sure bounced back quick! Lin got thrown through a wall and was on her feet in minutes. Nigihayami just got shot! He wasn't sick on his feet anymore. Putting up his hands Hidé tried not to resist, because he wouldn't bounce back so quickly if the jerk put him through a wall. Hidé's head was still reeling from the crack to the face Lin gave him.

"She left!" Hidé answered quickly, "She took her car and left!"

Consternation broke Nigihayami's fury, "S-she took the car!?"

Hidé swayed on his feet as the former God dropped him. Pointing towards the front of the Onsen as Nigihayami turned on Lin, once again paler than pale.

"How are we to find her?! I can no longer fly and you cannot catch her on foot!"

Lin blinked back at him without any answers.

"We can take Kiri's bike," Hidé offered cautiously, "It'll seat three."

As he spoke Lin started at him as if ready to punch him out

"You're not coming with us, _human_!"

"Enough!" Nigihayami held her back, "We need his skill. I know not how to drive that contraption. I know not the lay of this land. Do you know these things?"

At once sputtering, Lin stomped her foot.

Whirling, she jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "He _cannot_ come!"

Nigihayami winced, then turned cold, "That is not your decision, Lin."

Hidé flinched back as the God woman stabbed her finger right in his face.

"I will not take away _everything_ Lady Nikkou has!"

They acted like siblings, just like him and Kiri. An agonized stab of fear punched right through his chest as Hidé realized he had no idea if she was okay. He had no idea if Amano was okay either! But Obasama was with them. She would know what to do. She was, after all, a witch. The Gods needed him. Chihiro needed him.

"I'm going." Hidé announced.

It took all his self control not to flinch as the blistering intensity of Lin's gaze wheeled onto him. Looking him up and down, she glared with eyes that didn't belong to this world, trying to find some reason to leave him. Hidé held his breath and met her gaze even though it turned his insides rubbery. Looking at her was like coming face to face with a wild animal. But it was nothing compared to what looked out of Chihiro's eyes. Again, Nigihayami held Lin back; looking at him in the face was no better. _Fuck_ , his eerie green eyes were like flints of ice!

"We are likely to die."

The certainty in the jerk's pronouncement scared the shit out of Hidé.

At once his knees were shaking as a cold sweat broke out across his skin. Nigihayami wasn't provoking; he was telling the truth. Not for the first time today Hidé was forced face to face with death. At once Hidé was way out of his league because he had _no_ business fucking around in the Gods' fight! Nigihayami knew it. Lin knew it. But still, Hidé didn't care. He wasn't going to sit and stare this time.

"We're wasting time," Hidé muttered in as strong a voice he could summon. It came more of a wheeze, "We gotta go now before she gets too far away."

With that Lin spun on her heel, appealing to the ceiling.

"Onsen, these idiots need weapons!"

A cold shock of magic sent Hidé shuddering as cabinets faded into being in the wall under the ruined kamidana. Hidé'd lived most of his life in this house and could say with certainty the cabinets were never there before. All the same, they popped open as if on springs, offering up a flashing medieval armory that would've made some big city scholar squeal like a pig. Sharp-eyed with interest, Lin browsed the shelves and went to town.

All sorts of sharp things went into her pockets and sleeves. She slung a coil of chain across her chest, hooking it through the ring on the hilt of the sword he hadn't even noticed. It was strapped to her leg like a part of her body. Buckling a silver studded bracer on her forearm, the God woman pulled on a sturdy leather glove of what looked like sharkskin. Lin snatched up a black lacquered bow and threw it at Nigihayami. He caught it with deftly, frowning with undisguised unhappiness as the string hummed in response to what he was.

"That's no good t'me," Lin held out a quiver full of red fletched arrows, which he accepted reluctantly, "You're better with wind. Take this too."

She held out a short sword that was almost the mate to the one at her waist.

"These stink of blood," Nigihayami muttered morosely.

"What the _hell_ did you expect them to smell like, you dope!? _Flowers!?_ " She snapped back irritably, forcing the knife into his hands, "Now get something solid on that soft hide of yours!"

Scowling, Nigihayami tucked the blade into his obi then reached into the fold of his shirt for the filmy piece of cloth that'd saved his life earlier. The impossible fabric unfolded in his hands, growing larger and larger until it was a whispering cloak that looked like it'd been woven out of shadows. Just looking at it made all the hairs on Hidé's neck stand up.

Nigihayami disappeared the moment he put it on.

He was just gone, swallowed in a shifting of shadows.

But not for long.

He emerged from obscurity wearing a suit of blue lacquered armor straight out of Seven Samurai. The bow and arrows were strapped to his back in a quiver and the sword hung from the sash tied tightly around his middle. And on his face was an opalescent dragon mask complete with golden horns and a silky aqua mane (1). Behind the mask his eyes were glowing, making him a terrifying sight. All this Lin absorbed with cool annoyance before running her hand over her face. At once she was wearing a scorched mask.

And Hidé was gaping like an idiot, taking an uncertain step back from the Gods.

He couldn't help it; he'd _never_ get used to this.

Hidé stood bolt upright as Lin yanked a jingling coat of padded silver links over his head. Man, it was heavy! And hot! Already he was sweating as she crushed the wind out of him while belting it around his middle, buckling another short sword onto the strap before she forced studded gloves onto his hands. Onto his head she slapped some kind of helmet, snapping it in place before knocking on it forcefully, making his ears ring. The inside stank like a leather jacket and the exposed metal was shockingly cold against his skin.

"These're silver and this is salt," she explained furiously, forcing a pouch of something into his hand, "The Forgotten cannot bare either."

Here she grabbed him by the front of his coat and shook him.

Her eyes were almost yellow in the dim light.

"Do not let it touch your bare skin! You have enough God blood that it might not kill you outright, but take no chances, _understood!?_ "

"O-okay!" He threw up his hands, once again afraid she was going to chuck him.

They all fell still as Obasama called for him from the garden.

" _Hidé!?"_

His grandma's voice cracked on his name, breaking on the strength of her fear. Suddenly Hidé understood. Caught between Gods and humans, Chihiro said she felt like she was being torn in two. And now he finally understood.

"Sweetheart, are you okay!?" Obaasama called desperately, " _Answer me!_ "

"There is no time." Nigihayami murmured gently from behind the face of a monster.

Shrinking from his sympathy and the urge to fight it inspired, Hidé blindly made his way through the shambles of the house he'd been raised in, wondering if he'd ever see it again. In the entryway he yanked on the boots he always kept here then broke out into the harsh sunlight. It felt cold on his back in spite of the amour and the burning summer heat.

He wasn't too proud to admit that he was afraid.

Afraid didn't come close. He was scared _shitless_!

The thing that rocked the side of the house was inside Chihiro. It was the same thing that put the burn on her leg. The same thing that nearly killed her before. Somehow they were going to have to get it out of her and he didn't have the slightest idea how. But it had to be possible, because before it got to Chihiro it'd been inside Kiri. Somehow Obaasama had gotten it out of her but he struggled to ignore the other side of that possibility. Because he'd seen Kiri fall but he hadn't seen her get up. And he didn't want to think about it anymore. Already he was shaking with dread.

" _Move it, human!"_

Looking up he found Lin standing in the side car.

Impatiently, she stomped her foot, making it jostle creakily.

Striding across the crunching gravel, startled for a moment by the screaming cicadas, Hidé threw his leg over the bike. Gripping the clutch and the front break, he ticked out the kick-start and forced it down. Once. Twice. The engine snarled to life and he gunning the throttle, letting the motor run until it hummed smoothly, filling the air with the sweet stink of burning gasoline. As the motor rattled the bike Lin quickly sank to a seat, gripping the lip of the side car with white knuckles. So she wasn't completely fearless. That made him feel a little better, but not much.

Hidé glanced at Nigihayami as he settled in front of Lin. In done up in feudal gear he was completely out of place in the sidecar. He should be riding a horse lead by banners and foot soldiers. Not bothered by the bike, the former God called over the growling engine.

"To Kumomi or beyond?"

"Not Kumomi," Hidé answered with a sureness he felt in his bones.

Nigihayami nodded in agreement.

Letting up the brake, they shot forward, kicking gravel before shooting into the dappled green of the maple forest. The wind came screaming into the helmet, making Hidé's eyes water as it rushed by faster and faster. Driven by a tightening sense of urgency, he leaned over the bars, skipping from first to third gear, sending the bike rocketing forward. They fishtailed in the mud where the road met highway, taking a sharp right. Metal squealed as Lin bracing her toes on the lip of the sidecar so forcefully the metal buckled, clamping her arm around the Half-God middle so tightly he gasped.

" _Lin! I cannot breathe!"_

She must had let up, because in spite of everything, Nigihayami laughed.

The sound punched holes in Hidé's mounting terror.

"We are _flying!_ " The ass crowed exuberantly, almost standing up in the car.

Lin yanked him back to a seat, forcefully making him sit still.

Man, Gods were so weird.

All the same, Hidé found himself grinning.

Grinning as they raced on into impending doom.

Chihiro ached.

Everything hurt. _Everything_.

She hurt so badly it forced her back to the edge of nothingness. Because she could still hear it. The hollow echoing sound of the bullet punching its way through Haku's chest. She could still see him falling in her mind. Falling and falling as if he'd never find the ground. Despair welled inside her, filling in all the cracks and hollows of her soul with burning quaking anguish, until she couldn't stand it anymore! Because Haku was dead. Dead. And she gave up in the face of that.

She let it swallow her slowly.

Numbness replaced the pain, leeching her away.

Saturating her until she was bobbing on the surface of nothingness.

So close, so close to slipping beneath.

But a voice call her back.

" _C-Child!"_

Angrily she fought it's hold. If felt like she had come to settle on the heavy mud on bottom of the pond in the garden, like someone had covered her in rocks to hold her down. But the voice hauled on her stronger than she could resist. And she rocked back to her senses as someone called her name.

" _Chihiro!"_

She opened her eyes, blinked and cringing from the blinding fox fire that guttered and snapped above her close enough to touch. And she was cold. Frozen from head to toe, trembling and disoriented as she struggled against whatever was holding her.

" _Thank you! Oh, thank you, O-Inari-sama!"_

It was Suzume.

At once she fell still, shrinking into him as she saw over his shoulder.

Because beyond the guard of crackling foxfires closely circumscribing them an insurrection of sooty black struggled and that reached. They piled up on one another, doming over their heads. There was no end to them, no break between their bodies. They seemed to go on forever. The daemons consumed each other with concentric cavernous maws ringed by jagged broken teeth, tearing each other to shreds only to vomit back what they could not swallow. Glaring with kindling eyes that wept the smoking oil slick of hate, bleeding and seething as they tore at each other.

And it took her a second to understand.

She'd been eaten. They both had.

Chihiro choked in terror, trying to recoil as one reached for her with a spindly arm crowned by bristling insectorous fingers. But the hand thinned and crumbled into ash as angry foxfire harried it back.

Suzume covered her eyes with a hand that smelled like burnt wood, "Do not look."

She pushed his fingers away only to realize her hands were transparent.

Cold panic surged under her skin, making her struggle again.

" _I'm fading!"_

Not that she had anywhere to go. Beyond the ring of their dim protection the Forgotten thrilled at the sound of her voice, whipping up into a frenzy. They pulsed, pushing in on them, fighting against the slowly buckling dome that glimmered overhead. Again she could see the cracks forming. And she could barely breathe as the horrible claustrophobic stink of death hung over them like a stifling miasma of frozen smoke.

"Calm! _Calm!_ " Suzume hushed as his arms crushed her into stillness.

But the Forgotten moaned in a bass thrum so low she felt more than heard. It seemed to vibrate through every hidden corner of her body until she was rattling with the suffering sound. Hiding her face in the fox's kimono, she tried not to hear or see.

"Forgive me," The fox began rambling as he shook with exhaustion, struggling to hold back what he couldn't, "I should _never_ have meddled. Otherwise _she_ would not have called you here."

The words poured from him uncensored, making no sense. Who had called her here? O-Inari-sama? Chihiro wasn't so sure, because absent was the usual reverence the fox used when speaking of his Goddess. Now there was only fear. Confusion was an buoyant catalyst, momentarily it plucked Chihiro free of fear.

"You're talking about Sengen."

Already she had her answer. The bell in her heart was ringing and ringing. Suddenly the Goddess' scrutiny the day Hidé brought her to the arch made sense. Suddenly all the strange pinning, pushing moments where she'd acted against her will made sense. All along Sengen had been manipulating her from afar, but for what!?

"She knew you would wake Hidé," Suzume hushed with shame as if reading her thoughts, "I wanted so very much to believe that O-Inari-sama had sent you that I overlooked her sister's influence. Because _we_ needed you. In our selfishness we were only too glad to steal you away."

" We had no right to take you, child. We had no right to bring you into this madness. In my pride I thought I could keep you safe… Oh, how I have _failed_ you, little mistress!"

Suzume dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. Affection came pouring out of the God. It was so unexpected Chihiro fell still as Suzume's hands smoothed over her hair.

She could feel the quaking of his body. He clung to her as if terrified she was going to be ripped away. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Exhaustion overwhelmed him with a violent shudder. Where once had been a God was now a little white fox. As he crept into her lap, she noticed his front paws were black as if he'd stepped in soot. Trying to hide, the Suzume tucked up the brush of his tail and burrowed his head into the crook of her arm.

It was frightening to see Suzume so weak, but the fear was too far away now. It didn't reach her. Chihiro held him, stroking his silky fur until he stopped shaking. As she did the calm came creeping over her, slowly an a truth formed itself inside her heart. Suzume wasn't here to protect her. She was here to protect Suzume. She was here to protect all of them. The bell in her heart rang with truth over that. In her selfish suffering, she'd almost killed them both.

Haku was dead. Probably Kiri, Amano, and Mrs. Nikkou too.

The sorrow borne on that though nearly blew her out like a candle. But with it what Lin said at the foot of the bridge came ringing through her head. She couldn't let grief break her. She couldn't let herself be swallowed. Looking down at her hands she found them no longer transparent. As if sensing the change in her the Forgotten began heaving against the dwindling foxfires.

She had stared into the mouth of this monster once before and lived.

She could do it again.

"What do you want!?" Fearlessly Sen addressed at the horrors

" **We hurt… We hurt!"** A chorus of familiar voices hummed, , **"We've want you to make it stop! Let us eat you, Sen! Then it will stop!"**

"Eating me won't solve anything." Forcing back the thousands of eyes weighing down on her, she picked up Suzume just as the foxfires winked out, "You know that."

" **No,"** it moaned petulantly, **"You lie, Sen!** ** _You lie!_** **"**

" _I'm not lying!"_

The dark flinched back from her fury as a flickering circle snapped and popped into existence beneath her feet. But the fire was an empty threat. She couldn't use it without hurting Suzume. There was no way she could keep it from eating him along with rest of The Forgotten. It was too strong.

But then she saw something. Sen fell perfectly still as she caught sight of something familiar in the dark. There was no mistaking the Bath House witch. The thin ghost shoved her way between the quaking press of beetle black bodies, heaving them back with uncanny strength she retained even in death.

"Yubaba?" Sen gasped in surprise.

But even as she almost succeeded in tearing herself free, reaching with determination, the ghost was seized from behind and hauled back into the black.

" **No,"** The dark rumbled like thunder, retreating as if afraid of her scrutiny, **"She's not here!"**

Then Sen saw another face. She could never forget the boiler man. Light reflected off of his tinted glasses as he looked down from on high, clambering atop the writhing bodies with his many spindly arms.

"Kamaji!" Sen shouted at him, " _Kamaji!_ "

Already his hands were reaching, growing longer and longer even as mouths surged to swallow Haku's first teacher, tearing him to bits of cindery shreds.

" **No!"** The Forgotten shrank again, **"We ate him! He is no more!"**

Not all the eaten had been released on the pyre out back of the Onsen. Her chest clenched with the stunning revelation. The arm Haku tore off any threw over the cliff had somehow survived the tsunami. Kiri had carried it over into the mortal world inside her body. And with it came the trapped kami the daemon had devoured.

" _Let them go!"_ Her voice cracked like thunder, rolling off the bleeding walls of its body as she called for her friends. _"Yubaba! Kamaji! Frogmen! Yuna! Can you hear me!? It's Sen! I'm here!"_

" ** _NO!"_** The Forgotten howled as it struggled with itself, **_"THEY'RE MINE!"_** With a shriek Sen recoiled as the dark heaved. Suddenly it went to war with itself.

Retreating into the eye of the storm, she jolted as Suzume lifted his head from her shoulder. The fox sat up in her arms, swiveling his ears towards a sound she couldn't hear. Abruptly he returned to his human form. Pale and worn, he gripped her shoulder. But hope turned his gold eyes incandescent in the dark as he stared overhead.

"I hear her…!" Suzume breathed with wonder.

Sen covered her ears, cringing as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

" _HIYASHIMI!"_ (2)

Abruptly the Forgotten came to a perfect standstill.

It went so quiet all she could hear was the furious pumping of her heart.

Then something punched it was through the wall of black.

Sen screeched as water poured from the hole. More and more fissures appeared, gushing hissing white water between the milling shapes of the sooty host. The daemons began screaming, struggling to flee as more and more water erupted between their smoking bodies. But hands held them in the chilling wake, dragging them under as the ghosts of the Bath House emerged between the weakened daemon's legion. Chihiro screamed again as waterfalls crashed around her. Swirling salty waves lifted her off her feet, pushing her up towards a ray of brightness that cracked through the falling dome.

" _Child!"_ The fox barked, reaching after her as the deluge tore them apart.

Chihiro choked on words and water as she was ducked below for a moment.

Coughing and sputtering, she surfaced.

Only to find the fox was gone.

Feeling the familiar pull and pitch of the wind Haku leaned into the curves.

His elation was purely selfish.

It shamed him to the core.

But still he could not help but take solace in the speed of their travel as they raced along the precariously perched strip of cement. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes and felt as he had never felt before. The bare sun was hot as it flashed between the trees, the dizzying height so very high, and screaming wind tore tears from his eyes. All of it sent thrilling shivers coursing beneath his skin.

Because they were flying.

Flying without flying.

If only for a moment the wind filled the hole in his heart.

Lin, however, did not seem to enjoy the motorcycle. She was a creature of earth and stone, not sky and water. And her only arm remained locked around his middle and she buried her face between his shoulders. Lin shuddered and quaked every time they rose and sank. Haku was sorry she could not take pleasure in this. He did not want her last moments to be filled with fear. Haku was no longer afraid. He had no more thoughts beyond the now.

Live or die: he would see her one last time.

"Look!" Hidé shouted, pointing as they rounded a curve.

Staring off in the distance Haku saw a flash of silver on the hillside ahead.

His heart knocked against the inside of his chest.

There was no doubt. It was Chihiro's car.

"Lin!" At her name she surfaced from his shirt and saw.

"Can you go faster!?" She demanded over the engine.

"Yeah!" Hidé called back, "Hold on!"

Haku did not think the machine could go any faster. But it could. They rocketed forward, vaulting off a rise only to catch air. The great metal beast screeched and bounced as they hit pavement, sending up showers of burning bright sparks as the engine growled and roared furiously. Hidé leaned into each of the corners, never slowing as they shot onward, using their weight to balance back and forth with stunning efficiency. He knew his craft, that was undeniable. And Haku was impressed even if Lin was not.

" _Are you crazy!?"_ She shrieked, grabbing a handful of the human's shirt as he leaned so far to the right the left wheel of the passenger car lifted from the pavement.

"Relax!" The human flashed his white teeth, "What do you want me to do when we get there?"

Haku blinked. He had not considered anything beyond chasing.

"Try to get along side and hold steady." Lin started again, "I'll jump onto the roof and get her to stop."

" _Are you crazy!?"_ Hidé shot back.

"No!" Haku commanded, "Absolutely not!"

"Don't order me around, _Master_ Haku!" She jabbed her finger into his shoulder, yelling in his ear, "We can't do squat so long as she's moving! M'stronger than you! Plus somebody's gotta look after my back."

This was unacceptable. It was madness. It was the only chance they had.

There wasn't anymore time to argue. Coming around another bend they were greeted by swiftly approaching taillights. As if on rails, the car continued at a constant speed. Somehow mastering her fear, Lin stood behind him.

" _Shit, shit, shit!"_

The human swore explosively as with perfect balance she stepped up onto the seat behind him, holding onto his shoulder as she bent low into the wind. Silver flashed as Lin let go of Hidé's shoulder, taking up the flat blade at her hip, turning the point into the wind as they came along side the car.

Abruptly it swerved towards them.

Trying to crush them against the sheer rock to their right. (3)

The human hit the breaks just as Lin sprang. The motorbike bounced and skidded as she went arching through the air. The back windows of Chihiro's car shattered as the sable hit the roof, planting an enormous dent in the metal frame as the back wheels bounced off the road. Stabbing her blade through plastic and metal, she clung to the haft as the once placid car began careening madly.

" _Sen!?"_ Lin shouted at the top of her lungs, _"Can you hear me Sen!?"_

The screech of metal was the only answer. It shrilled as the entire interior of the car filled with black. The rest of the windows burst, pelting them with glass before the vehicle ejected its roof. Like some kind of child's toy, the top literally ejected as if propelled by a spring!

Lin caught air, still riding the sheet of metal.

Yanking free her sword she launched the blade like a spear.

It punched through the back of the car.

And the chain attached to the circle in the hilt yanked taut.

The loops went all the way back to wrap around her arm, jerking her back to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke as the roof grated against the cement. Leaning back, Lin rode the plank of metal like a raft above the river of asphalt, whipping back and forth as the car once again began to swerve. But she held fast, unperturbed by the impossible bucking, winding herself closer and closer.

Once again black plumed from the driver's seat.

Erupting up into thicket of arms and quivering needled fingers.

They surged back, reaching for Lin.

And there was no way she could block them, no way to fight them off.

On his feet in the sidecar, bow in hand and a silver tipped arrow drawn to his chin, Haku braced his foot against the lip of the carriage. Weapons were horrid things. _Human_ things. He feared them. Hated them. The stink of blood and death soaked them through to their core. The smell would take days to come away from his hands. But now he took them up without hesitation.

As he let fly Haku blew between his pursed lips.

Magic sang in his blood; sang on his breath.

The arrow screamed as it propelled forward on his breath.

Another and another followed in its wake as the wind forced the bike backwards, making them wobble and shimmy. The human struggled to keep them on course, fighting with the handle bars. But in spite of their erratic path the projectiles flew true, slammed into the reaching fingers of dark, mushrooming them into blunts.

Whirling in place, Lin coiled the chain around her waist, pinning the lead beneath her foot in a fluid motion that left her arm free. She cast a handful of salt into the wake of his gale, tossing it into the copse of the dark. Smoke rolled off the black arms as they recoiled with tinny squeals of surprise.

Haku pursued them, sending a rain of arrows onto its bulk until the quaking mass abruptly sank out of sight into the driver's seat. He saw this at the last moment, hastily turned the last arrow aside. The humming bolt punched through the back of the passenger seat, protruding on the other side, narrowly missing Chihiro.

Cold terror poured into the crucible of his heart, filling him with ashes.

He could have killed her!

As the Forgotten withdrew into its stolen body Lin dropped to a knee and grabbed the chain. She clung to it as once again the car began madly swerving, whipping her back and forth across the road.

"We must get her before she is thrown!" Haku shouted, "Move closer!"

"Shit!" Hidé answered rudely. The human was not paying attention. A black and yellow square on a post went whipping by and he pointed after it as if it was important.

"Tunnel!"

"What?" Haku split his attention between Lin and the road.

" _TUNNEL!"_ Hidé repeated uselessly.

He was pointing ahead now, growing more and more agitated. Haku understood the human's babbling as they came around a sharp corner only to head straight at the cliff. A tiny hole was bored into the rock's face. It looked ludicrously small. Haku strongly doubted anything could fit through it let alone vehicles. But the mouth of the tunnel yawned open, swallowing both Chihiro's car and Lin. Seconds later the motorbike plunged in after, following closely in the yellow lighted dark.

 _Oh_ , it was horrible…!

Crushing closeness pressed down on Haku from all sides. He couldn't think, couldn't see. It felt as is he had been swallowed. The tunnel filled with piercing mechanical cacophonic roar. Smoke clotted the air, burning his eyes, kicked up from the sparking roof beneath Lin's feet. But Haku saw the one armed kami cringed from the biting embers, struggling to keep her hold on the chain. Fear pierced him again, but this time it brought clarity. Through the dark Haku could see the flash of her blade. It was working loose in the car's metal frame. Any moment it could rip free.

" _Quickly!"_ Haku thundered over the din, once again pointing to Lin.

He almost lost his balance as the bike lurched, falling back for a moment before heaving forward. Slinging his bow into the quiver, Haku braced a foot on the nose of the sidecar, gripping the frame so tightly the metal crunched beneath his fingers as he reached with the other.

" _LIN!"_ Haku shouted as they slowly gained, drawing closer.

From the oculars of her mask Lin's eyes flashed at him. They were bright and reflective like the wink of her blade. Then light flooded the tunnel from the opposite direction. Chihiro's car swerved into the other lane, whipping Lin into opposing traffic. Hidé veered back as a horn screamed in the echoing channel. Haku felt perfectly still as he saw what Lin saw. Another car bore down on them.

Children. There were children in the backseat.

Haku could do nothing. To act was would potentially harm them.

But the God woman moved quickly even as he failed.

Throwing her weight to the side she careened even further into the opposite lane. Up the side of the wall she skated the ejected roof, showering orange embers, narrowly missing the other car as it roared by beneath the humming silver chain. The wind of the honking vehicle's passing punched against the side of the motorbike as momentum whipped Lin up onto the ceiling. Electricity sizzled as several of the yellow lights smashed out in her path. For a fantastic moment she rode the sheet of metal upside down against the roof of the tunnel. And the back end of Chihiro's car lifted off the pavement as Lin pulled on the chain. Abruptly it dropped back onto the road as the blade puncturing the bumper wrenched free.

With uncanny speed Haku caught the sword by the haft as it hurtled by.

Hauling on the chain with all his might, he yank Lin out of her free fall.

She plummeted down into the sidecar, smashing him to a seat and barely missing being skewered on her own blade. The bike bounced off the rushing pavement in a grinding whine of metal as the roof to car went hurtling by overhead. Hidé mastered the bike out of a violent shimmy as light once again flooded the tunnel. But this was no oncoming vehicle. The exit to the tunnel showed like a blinding disc in the distance, outlining Chihiro's car.

Haku's insides rang with elation as fresh cut through the stink of exhaust.

Then the light blocked out.

Hands upon reaching hands seemed to uncurl like massive fiddle fronds from the interior of Chihiro's car. They reached in all directions, clawing at all sides of the tunnel, tearing at the walls. And the ground shook with the snarl of loosening earth as boulders the size of cars plunged into the road ahead of them, falling from the ceiling and bouncing off the walls.

" _FUCK!"_ Hidé spat as he punched the brakes.

With impressive reflexes the human careened back and forth through the deadly obstacle course. But there was only so many places they could go.

Dragging himself out from under Lin, Haku blew through his pinched fingers.

A gale flew his lips, directed by his hand like an arrow from a bow.

It punched through the enormous rock baring down on them, deflecting it from their path. The boulder slammed into the opposite wall, sending cracks snarling and coursing along the tunnel ahead of them. Already a curtain of earth was raining down in front of the exit, filling the road between them and Chihiro's car, swallowing the light. And they had gained too much momentum! There was no way they could make it through before the ceiling collapsed. Nor could they stop in time to retreat in the opposite direction!

Filling his lungs until it felt as if he might burst, Haku struck forward with magic. He emptied himself into the wind until it seemed his chest had shredded. His ears popped as pressure bore down on him painfully. It echoed back from all sides as the howling ripping fingers of the mistral he'd unleashed doubled back on them. But the motorcycle roared forward through the storm as light cracked in the distance.

The rocks and debris exploded outward as the bottle force of the wind punched through the avalanche. Out into the open they rocketed. Out into light and air. Dizzy and light-headed, Haku collapsed back onto Lin. Blinding bright slapped him in the face, filling his eyes with swimming gray. His ears were ringing so loudly he could not hear the engine any longer. It took him a moment to realize they had stopped.

As panic wormed its way through his swoon, Haku blinking rapidly. He jolted upright as sound roared through his senses. And for a second it seemed like they were falling. The sudden return of the seeming endless blue sky made the lack of land to either side of them all the more jarring. They were perched atop a bridge. The spindly road was barely two lanes wide. From below an angry effervescent hiss crashed distantly, sending an unsettling vibration rattling through the ground. Salt rose in misty sprays on surges of shivering wind as high overhead gulls screamed. Another quaking tremble went shuddering through the ground, but this had nothing to do with the waves of the ocean below.

Beyond them the bridge abruptly ended into thin air. What looked like ages later it began again against a swell of tree crowned rock. Judging from the boulders littering the road bed the section of highway must have smashed out in the rain of debris catapulted from the tunnel exit. Glancing back the way they'd come Haku found the hungry mouth open to accept anything that wished to enter.

Just before dizzy plunge down to the sea Chihiro's car was idling.

There were black tire marks on the cement from where she careened around to barely miss flying over the precipice. The vehicle was facing them now; roofless and without windows, the battered vehicle offered an unobstructed view of the driver.

Haku's heart tightened inside his chest until it felt like it might split. His tiny body went weak beneath the pain that seemed to fill him until he could not breathe. Because as he looked into his beloved face he saw only frozen, interminable, hate. Her lovely brown eyes were black; pale face devoid the warmth he so desperately needed. She had been consumed. Devoured entirely. And in the face of that horror he wanted to die.

Folding up on the bottom of the sidecar Haku dissolved into misery.

Burning like acid, tears poured from his eyes behind his mask.

He was too late. Chihiro was gone.

Beside him Hidé jumped as the engine of the bike roared with motionless potential. He had been trembling in his seat, gripping the bike's handlebars so tightly he gunned the throttle while stuck in neutral. As if responding to the accidental challenge Chihiro's engine revved. And through the numb veil of defeat Haku realized they were blocking the only way off the bridge.

" _Sen!?"_ Lin shouted frantically, _"Suzume!?"_

Numbly Haku spared a glance at the sable. Coiled like a spring, she was perched on the edge of the sidecar facing the daemon. Her desperate eyes searched for something she would not find. And he watched silently as familiar understanding soaked through her scarred face, leaving her stricken and pale. But as she sank to her knees between his feet Lin's eyes never left the distance. He watched something die inside her in that moment.

As it passed she hardened into unfeeling stone.

"You're going to have to do it," she whispered, "I can't draw the bow."

It took Haku a moment to understand what she was saying.

"I cannot…!" He choked on welling agony, "I have not the strength…"

" _Get up, you coward!"_ Lin snarled mercilessly, hauling him to his feet, forcing the bow into his hand, "Do this now or watch me _split it open with a knife!"_

At once he was sick with horror. He could not imagine seeing Chihiro's blood spilt on the ground. It sent him trembling with violent sickness. Lin was right. The bow was a better way. It must be done, because the Forgotten could not survive in this world without a host. It was still a Kami in spite of its horrors. Without assistance it would weaken and fade beneath the wear of mortal time. But it would not give up its body willing, not so long as it had a pulse on which to feed.

Haku's hands began to shake as he knocked an arrow.

Struggling with his breath, trying not to see her face.

It was not Chihiro. It was a shell. A husk.

Once its body was dead the Forgotten would come after them seeking a new host. They would have to kill it before it had that chance.

Calm washed over Haku as something occurred to him.

At least now he could follow her.

That small kindness was something this form granted.

Perhaps he would see her again in another life.

Clinging to that hope, Haku drew.

" _W-what t'fuck're you doin'!?"_

Hidé grabbed him by the back of his armor, hauling him off balance just as he let the arrow fly. Haku sprawled back into the sidecar as the bolt glanced off the engine hood harmlessly, flying over the rail. And the body in the driver's seat did not so much as flinch. With a feral snarl Lin turned on Hidé. Haku did not have the strength to stop her as she seized him by the front of his shirt and hurled him onto the pavement.

"They are _dead_ , human!" She spat on him, jabbing her knife back at the car, "It _ate_ them! There's _nothing_ left of Sen and Suzume to save! But it _cannot_ live, do you hear me?! It cannot escape, else it will do to others what it has _done to us!_ "

Stupid with fright Hidégaped up at her as understanding sent him pale. And they all jolted back fearfully as Chihiro's body shuddered. The only reason it didn't stand was because of the seatbelt holding it in place. But it's face wiped clean, staring vacantly as if lost inside itself. Then it spoke in a voice like winter frost.

"Hayashimi…" (2)

Lin swayed as if the word had hit her physically. She dropped her knife. It clattered loudly as she let Hidé go.

"That's my _name_ …!" She hushed

And the burned kami turned towards the daemon shaking with hope so powerful it was blinding. Haku could not help but get caught up in it as Lin took a nervous step towards the car, cagily eyeing the daemon's host.

"S-Suzume!?"

Chihiro didn't answer.

But the bridge did.

A sonorous groan went moaning through the road as it sank only to heave back up, jolting and sending them sprawling as the asphalt undulated in its death throes. The road tilted precariously as the lip beneath Chihiro's car crumbled away.

" _NO!"_ Haku shouted, reaching after it.

But the magic he needed to pull it back was beyond him.

The vehicle dropped over the edge.

Plunging out of sight into water so deep it was black.

* * *

Notes:

(1) I actually found a picture of a Haku mask on the internet. Check out the chapter 47 notes at the Onsen to see it.

(2) In the Japanese language there are three systems of writing: hiragana, katakana, and kanji. Kanji are borrow from the Chinese writing system, and therefore have two forms of pronunciation. In the film Yubaba steals Chihiro's name but leaves the first kanji. Although it is pronounced "Chi" in Japanese, the alternate pronunciation is "Sen," which means a thousand.

The kanji for Lin is also borrowed from the Chinese language. In addition to meaning bell, it also has another translation, hiyashi. Hiyashi means forest or woods. Hiyashimi is Lin's true name. "Mi" means beautiful or elegant.

Suzume can see it in her even thought Yubaba stole it. Why? Because he loves her. True love often gives a person the ability to see truth. Think about Howl and Sophie. Howl knows that Sophie isn't an old woman. He sees through her curse because he loves her.

(3) FYI, Japanese drive on the left hand side of the road, which means you pass on the right, not the left. That makes taking corners _TER-I-FY-ING!_


	48. Chapter 48

" _SUZUME!?"_

Struggling to tread the frosty water boiling around her, Chihiro searched for the fox.

But he was gone. And the walls of shrieking, writhing black collapsed, pouring down around her as light flooded from above. White foam blasted her face, hissing up around her neck in frothing effervescence. Chihiro gasped a lung full of air before an impossible weight pulled her beneath the surface into swirling blue.

Fighting and kicking, she struggled as the dark clung and crushed around he body, trying to hide inside her. But it split and tore into pieces as chilling water swished and pulled. Down it dragged her at an alarming speed. Pressure pushed in on her from all angles. Blinked in utter confusion she saw a steering wheel through the sting of the water only to jerk back as gouts of black ink pulled away from her in torn ribbons. The reaching tendrils spasmed harmlessly, floating up in glowing curls of billowing decaying ash.

The Forgotten dissolved in the salt water.

She could still hear the shrilling screech of its dying voice ringing inside her head.

Until it was gone.

Now endless indigo swallowed her from below. At once Chihiro's lungs burned in her chest, filling insides to the point of bursting with panic even as the weight of the ocean crushed down from above. It felt like her head was going to pop as finally the car hit the bottom, sending up curtains of sand and scattering fish. The tail lights reflected off the rocks, bleeding red throughout the broken hull of her car. Frantically she yanked on the seatbelt uselessly, forgetting everything except the hot blistering agony searing through her skull.

Water filled her mouth as she struggled to breathe what wasn't possible.

Only to find that it was.

Chihiro struggled with it, panicking until hands grabbed her shoulders. Jolting back into her seat, she gaped up through the weedy tangle of her hair as Hidé floated over her like a ghost in the dark. He took her face in his frozen hands, trying to calm her without words. She gripped his arms, struggling with breathing as he nodded encouragingly. Every fiber of her instincts told her water wasn't meant to be breathed. Still she pulled it into her lungs, cringing from the sting in her throat and nose as viscous, burning cold invaded her chest. After a few labored pulls the agony of drowning abated.

Hidé reached into the car, ripping the seatbelt from the frame.

She kicked free in a series of awkward strokes only to be tugged by the swift current. Once again Hidé grabbed her, towing her free of the ocean's pull. Chihiro clung to him as the current dragged on her. And she wasn't afraid anymore as he drew back, looking at her in a moment that seemed to stretch on into forever amid the murmuring sway of the water. She could barely see him in the murky shadows. The red from the car light had cut out. But his blue eyes were incandescent, impossibly bright until they seemed to glow like the deep sea creatures she'd seen in nature specials.

He looked at her with such resigned sadness Chihiro went perfectly still.

It took her a moment to understand.

He closed his eyes as she tightened her arms around his neck, choking on words that didn't work under the water. Again the current hit them as he kicked off the bottom, collecting her against him as he they surged toward the surface. As if heeding his call the current pushed this time, propelling them up out of the indigo feet of the sea. The roaring water ripped at her clothes and hair, stinging her eyes as she fought to keep them open. Because the surface came hurling towards them.

Brilliant with the foaming churn of a thousand facets.

It shattered like surface of an aquamarine mirror.

Gasping for air Haku was punched about by the waves.

Blinking through the stunning shock of the frozen water he stared up at the bridge overhead. Without thinking he had jumped from that height only to plunge into the deep and learn the water no longer welcomed him. Wind was only to happy to oblige. But lakes and rivers remained cheerful cousins compared to their dark, brooding sibling.

The ocean rejected him.

He could no longer breathe it, nor did it heed his command. Happily it nearly drowned him in its churning depths as the red lights of Chihiro's car sank swiftly beyond his reach. Fighting against the pulling tide, struggling through the weakness of his new body, the former God fought like any other mortal to keep his head above water. Haku choked as the waves viciously threw him against the rocks. Stunned by pain, he slipped beneath the angrily foaming water the base of the cliffs only to be heaved up and dragged over the jagged teeth of the shore.

Something caught him by the shoulder, nearly wrenching his arm from the socket as it hauled him out of the gnawing surf, dumping on the dry pitted rocks. Coughing and gasping, Haku looked up at Suzume in utter shock. The fox was bleached of color and soaked to the bone. Fear radiated out of him as he scanned the water.

"Where is she!?" The God shook him viciously when he did not answer, "Answer me, dragon!"

Haku pointed a shaking finger at the deepest part of the channel. Dropping him the God rushed to the edge of the surf only to shrink in terror from the waves.

" _No!"_ Suzume howled, tearing at his hair in a panic, _"No! No! No!"_

Water was not the God's element. He was useless before it.

And now so was Haku.

" _Suzume!"_

Lin's echoing shriek was half swallowed by the roar of the waves that threw themselves up onto the rocks. A flashing chain plummeted from the sky, cracking against the rocks as the God woman came blurring down the length. She hit the rocks with such force they shattered. But she didn't slow for a moment. Lin threw herself at Suzume, knocking him flat. The fox yipped loudly as they hit the rocks. But he cut off abruptly as Lin seized him by the front of his soaked robes and pulled him up into the curtain of her hair. He struggled before gold and red flooded his kimono, sagging back against the rocks as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

Shocked, Haku looked away only to jerk back from Hidé as the mortal clambered down the last of the cliff face. Still struggling to empty the water from his lungs, Haku grabbed the human by the hem of his mail coat, dragging him to his knees. Pointing and pointing again at the deep water with mad motions as words failed him.

" _Whoa!"_ Hidé's face lit up with fear,"What t' _fuck_ , man!?"

"H-Haku! Haku something wrong!"

Lin jerked back, dragging Suzume up onto her bent knee. He was the same shade as the stone beneath them, white, white, white. And his lips were turning blue as the God gripped his throat. Lin gasped as he coughed up mouthful after mouthful of water, slowly drowned without setting foot in the water. Casting his eyes between the God and the water, the human rocked with understanding. Ripping off his coat and shirt, Hidé kicked the boots from his feet.

"No! Let me go! " Lin barked, struggling with Suzume as he held fast.

"You swim!?" Hidé shot back incredulously as he stripped to only pants.

"N-no…!" She couldn't lie, but fear for him tightened points of red across her scared face, "But it is too deep, you _stupid_ human! You'll drown!"

"I won't!" He threw back furiously, pinning her in place with the strength of his certainty, "I'm _half_ , remember!? This is something I can do!"

As a violent crest of waves broke against the narrow lip of land Hidé threw himself off the rocks, dove head first into the swells. Hidé did not come back up. Fear pitched Haku to the point of desperation. He almost jumped in after the human as Lin's shuddering breath broke over a sob.

"You stupid, _stupid_ fox," she growled, trying to hide misery with anger.

Haku had never heard her cry before.

He could not bring himself to look.

He was not meant to see or hear these things, they were far too private.

Again Haku cringed from her quiet crying as the fox fell still. Folding up against the cold rocks as he shivered violently, turning himself over to irrational hope. Staring at the waves as he prayed quietly to whatever might be listening. Lin was weeping openly now, but Haku forced himself not to hear it.

"Please…" He begged the sky, "Please…!"

At once Suzume gasped.

" _Hiyashimi!"_ He choked on Lin's true name.

Haku recoiled as waves crashed up on the narrow strip of land, soaking them with cold spray. Something erupted up out of the deep beyond the shoals. But it wasn't human. The surf calmed almost grudgingly, rising up to meet the God's feet as he walked across the surface like it was land. Haku was already stumbling forward on legs that didn't seem to exist. Because Chihiro was in Hidé arms.

She was alive and whole.

The Forgotten was gone, taken by the sea.

Coughing and sneezing, she pushed at the seaweed tangled mess of her hair. And her eyes, her beautiful eyes went completely round, flashing like the scale around her neck as they turned on him. Chihiro stared, looking at him as if seeing a ghost. Haku fell at Hidé's feet, dropping to his knees in the shallows beneath the weight of her gaze, reaching with hands trembling so badly his teeth chattered. Already Chihiro was struggling. The moment Hidé let her go she splashed down into Haku's waiting reach.

" _Haku!?"_ She gasped in a ruined voice.

But still she thinned with panic as if she did not believe her eyes. Drawing back she stared at him as if unsure until he realized he was still wearing his mask. Pushing it back onto his forehead he blinked rapidly as the light blinded his eyes. It spilled over into him as she seized his face and kissed him. It was as if pure sunlight had poured over him. Joy overflowed Chihiro until she became the sun.

Warm! Oh, she was impossibly warm! Haku had to fight to hold her upright in the waist deep water. She was not heavy, but relief left him faint with elation. The world was born anew for him in that moment. It was as if the sky had never been so blue nor the air so crisp. Again tears poured out of him, coursing in warm rivers down his face as emotions swelled in his heart too immense to hold within the tiny feeble flesh of his body.

Although Haku flinched as something eclipsed the light.

Holding Chihiro tightly as if afraid she would be taken, he looked up at the newly born God. Hidé stood on the surface of the still water, looming and wreathed from behind by the bright noon sun. Haku did not like admitting the sight was frightening. He liked even less the stab of envy it inspired in him. His blue eyes were teeming with magic that tamed the water once chewing holes in the rocks around them. He had done what Haku could not. That sent the dragon's blood boiling.

But his dislike cooled as he absorbed the look Hidé turned at Chihiro's back. Raw misery; it was an expression Haku was all too well acquainted with. And he knew as no one else could the reason for his suffering. Because to save Chihiro's life the human had been forced to make a choice. For that choice Hidé paid a price.

His body was now illusion, a mask to hide what he had become.

He was now part of the ocean.

He could never return to land.

"C-Child!" Suzume choked somewhere in the distance, "What _have_ you done!?"

Hidé cringed. His shoulder bunched and shook as the water behind him suddenly rippled and coursed, frothing with his despair. Haku struggled up onto the bank, dragging Chihiro with him to avoid being pulled into the angry eddies.

"I _had_ to…" Hidé pronounced grimly, "It was too deep. I couldn't get her in time."

Chihiro started violently at the sound of Hidé's voice, looking back and seeing him as for the first time. Her face went blank at what she saw. Anxiously Haku held fast to her even as she turned from him, reaching back to the ocean. Oh, how he hated that she reached at all!

"N-no!" Chihiro struggled with the words, swallowing painfully.

There were bruises ringing her neck, marks from whatever battle she had fought earlier. Hidé looked down at her with a suffering expression as he took her hand.

"I _can't_ , Chihiro," He cringed again, hesitating, "M'not allowed anymore."

"Like _hell_ you're not!"

Now she was pulling, pulling with all her might. Magic sang through her body, shocking Haku with its bristling nipping fingers. With a gasp he yanked back, stunned to silence as Chihiro managed to pull Hidé forward into the shallows. The God put one foot onto land, looking between her and the ground in utter shock.

"Child, you must let go!"

Suzume appeared between them, trying to break her grip.

"No!" She bite back stubbornly, " _I love him!_ "

The words were a stab to Haku's heart. But something gave in the wake of the pain. As it had earlier, calm followed closely. Then compromise knocked him still. Haku was tired of fighting, tired of anger. If he must share, so be it. Chihiro was pulling harder now, close to tears in her frustration. Her determination only made him love her more.

"Chihiro!" Suzume barked furiously, "You upset a bargain that cannot be undone!"

The fox yipped in surprise as he was also forced to pull back.

Haku stared as the God cringed over his hands.

His fingers were black, burned like charred wood, smoking visibly.

Hidé had both feet on the ground, bent as if being on land caused him pain.

Abruptly a bone rattling jolt heaved through the earth so massive it tossed them into the quaking shallows. Haku grabbed Chihiro, splashing upright to keep her from sinking beneath the surface. He held her closely, watching over her head as Hidé looked back at the open water. And he shrank back, clinging to the rocks with stark terror.

" _She's coming!"_

Abruptly the bay drained, drawing back in great cascades of rolling boiling foam. Unlike anything he'd ever experienced the water roared, echoing its fury off the hollow cliffs as stinging mists plumed into the sky. Rubbery forests of kelp slumped against slippery rocks in the water's retreat, sending crustaceans scuttling and fish flopping. Exposed sea stars and anemones cringed into crevices.

But even as the water fled it returned.

Staring up at the wall of water Haku's felt as if he had ceased to exist.

Few moments in his life had he known such consuming fear.

Never had he felt so very small in the face of nature.

Cold and salt breathed off the tsunami as it blocked out the sun, bathing them in shadows as it teetered high, pouring over the tops of adjacent cliffs, sending the ground shaking as it roiled forward to drown them all.

For the second time in her life Chihiro stood before a tsunami.

The only reason she was standing at all was Haku.

His arms burned with heat where they grasped her middle. But she still clung to Hidé's hands as slowly the tidal wave ground to a halt, pouring choking sprays of water from its lip as it filled the narrow valley from side to side. A dark shape undulated beneath the glassy gray opacity of its face, coiling like an enormous serpent. Abruptly the water split in two, revealing the Goddess within.

Sengen's blue eyes flashed like lightening.

The inky banner of her hair tore to shreds in the sharp green wind.

"Mercy!" Suzume pleaded with the ocean, "O-Sengen-sama, I beg of you, mercy! She is only a child! _She does not understand!_ "

But the Goddess ignored him. With complete indifference she knocked him aside with the weight of her gaze, tossing Lin after him. They flew back against the cliffs before the tempest in the gaze of Kumomi Bay fixed its full fury on Chihiro.

" **Let go."** The Goddess commanded.

The howl of a typhoon thinned in comparison to her voice.

The world went gray as something pressed down on her like a thousand oceans and Chihiro's knees buckled. But still she held fast to Hidé's hands. Because he was looking up at the Goddess in horror. Suzume was wrong. She was the monster Mrs. Nikkou made her out to be. How could she turn him over to something so horrible after what he'd done to save her?

Sliver flashed.

Abruptly the weight in her chest dissolved, sending her tipping against Hidé. Still half dazed, Chihiro watched as again Haku's knife cut the air in front of them, severing the Goddess' furious gaze as it turned on him in surprise. At once he dropped to one knee, offering up the blade apology, taking up Suzume's plea with renewed vigor

"O-Sengen-sama, I beg of you _mercy!_ " He appealed in a voice that seemed to echo beyond him, "Please do not to harm her! I love her as she loves your son! We act against you, oh Goddess, but we do so out of love! Pity our foolishness, _I beg you O-Sengen-sama!_ "

The Goddess' perfect marble face cracked into a derisive sneer.

" **Your words do not reach me, traitor."** Sengen intoned, making the world quake, **"Die as you should have when you abandoned our race."**

With a flick of her fingers she summoned the mask from his face.

Catching it in her hands the Goddess twisted it.

Haku screamed as a fracture worked its way across the gleaming surface. Chihiro screamed with him, ripping her hands from Hidé, struggling through water to catch Haku as he fell back in arched agony. Immune to his suffering, the Goddess twisted the mask the opposite direction, sending more fractures across the surface. Again Haku keened, surging up under her hands as things inside his chest snapped like the breaking of dry twigs.

" _Mother, stop!"_ Hidé threw his hands against the sea.

A lancing wave urged up the exposed rock at the newly born God, throwing him against the lip of rock, pinning him in place with foaming tendrils as the stone buckled and caved. Sengen boomed as she turned on her own son with all the blind cruelty the ocean could show.

" ** _YOU HAVE MADE YOUR CHOICE!"_**

Through salt choked eyes Chihiro watched the teetering waves crash down.

They boiled forward headless of those it might kill.

But again an earthquake rocked the ground far more violently then the last.

The earth bellowed a harsh chorale, snarling back at the ocean as a blade of land heaved out of the land exposed by the tsunami. Chihiro shrieked as she was yanked away from the reaching water with Haku still in her arms, lifted by a squat palm of flat rock. In her peripheral vision she saw Suzume and Lin recoiled as the shockwave of the stone's birth threw the tsunami back at Sengen.

Easily the Goddess parted it around her, hurtling it out to sea.

" ** _YOU!"_** Sengen shrieked furiously, **_"Now you show yourself!"_**

Knotted roots curled around Chihiro in protected pockets as steaming water welled from fissures in the cliff, flooding around them. In its wake spreading ferns and sweet smelling flowers uncurled their delicate heads against her bent knees. Effervescent mushi flooded the humid air as like an umbrella opening against the harsh sun a tree erupted from the pinnacle of stone. Peeling out of the massive trunk, unfurling forward on the crash of the swelling tendrils that made her body, another Goddess lifted her head from beneath the clotted earth that made the mossy mantle of her hair.

Red welled in the shallow water at the bottom of the ocean floor, glowing as magma boiled from beneath the waves, sending more steam pluming into the air. Chihiro could feel the searing heat on her face as pillars of cinders lifted their spitting heads. Sengen recoiled in sharp surprise as land invaded the sea because O-Inari-sama's eyes were burning points of flame as they turned on the Goddess.

" **Return the mask."** The bass roar of the Inari's granite voice knocked Chihiro flat. Trembling in terror she clung to Haku as the Goddesses quarreled.

" **You can ask no more of me,** ** _sister!_** **"**

The ocean spat venomously, casting a wave at the rock only to have it smashed in half by a groaning whip of vine and wood.

" **Return the mask."**

Unmoved by the ocean's angry tirade, Inari reached an hand.

" ** _Why should I!?"_**

Bitterness hollowed the beautiful deity, revealing Sengen's suffering. Oil slicks stained her robes as trash and flotsam tangled in her hair. All the while she gripped the Haku's mask. He shuddered and moaned in Chihiro's arms as for a moment it seemed like she might tear it in two.

" **I am sick of giving to** ** _humans_** **! They** ** _take_** **and** ** _take_** **and give nothing back of worth! My bays are empty and sick with their poisons! I have given enough! And I will give no more to one who** ** _betrays_** **his race for such** ** _filth_** **!"**

" **You betray only yourself with this hate, sister,"** The goddess pronounced with calmly, **"Have you no love left?"**

" **I love my son…"** Sengen hushed.

Her monstrousness faded, once again revealing her stunning beauty. And her face went stricken as she saw what she had done. With a flick of her hand the Goddess recalled the wave holding Hidé pinned to the he clambered up away from the retreating water Inari sighed a wind that shook her tree, clearing the sky for a moment so that warm light flooded from above.

" **How then can you begrudge the youngling his love for this mortal. How can you begrudge the mortal her love for your son?"**

Abruptly Sengen's face twisted with fear. **"I have waited long and done much to arrange this moment."**

Inari's voice sharpened with flint, **"You misuse your power."**

At once the ocean was furious. Wake broke and churned behind her in a great whirling whirlpool that seemed to churn down to hell itself. Chihiro cringed as her voice made the inside of her head ache.

" **Do not lecture me on virtue! Your cowardice brought this to pass!"**

Like boiling ink the sky clouded over, turning black as lightning flashed.

Spindles of the snapping spars plunged into the growling whirl at Sengen's feet.

" ** _I keep my vows, sister!_** **I gave myself to fulfill** ** _your_** **human's wish even though I did not drown her husband! Father did this!** (1) **I cannot return the dead so I gave myself to a human to create life for the one taken. You could have spared me that humiliation! You ignored my call just as mother does! You left me just as she did! I cannot endure father's rages alone!"** (2)

Obdurate as the stones of her body, Inari absorbed her sister's fury. **"You are not alone, sister. Your children do you great service."**

With a creaking arm of bark and root the Goddess spread her hands right over her head. Chihiro cringed from the huge palm, trying to hide Haku in her arms as Sengen's glare crushing rounded on them once again.

" **They are not mine!"**

" **Do not forget** ** _you_** **called this mortal here. The others followed. They belong to you, sister, just as she does. You punish them unjustly."**

" ** _I owe them nothing!"_** The ocean howled back ungraciously. **_"I will not give up my son!"_**

Another tremor heaved through the ground as Inari showed anger for the first time.

The sky was almost black as midnight now, but the dark pushed back as enormous globes of red-orange fire exploded into existence, igniting the gasses venting from the heart of the earth only to be caught in Inari's hands. The wood of her palms caught fire, sending gouts of cinnamon smelling smoke into the air as the Goddess clenched her cinder fingers. As if anticipating the promise of fire, gold green leaves unfurled in fleets and flocks overhead, bristling on creaking boughs that reached above their mistress, opening warning hands over the bay.

" **I do not ask for your son, he has made his choice. But you will return the mask. Return it, sister, or I shall be forced to take it."**

Yellow plumes of stinking sulfur vented from cracks in the earth as smoke belched in black columns from the foaming water. More and more red boiled beneath the surface until the ocean was forced to take a step away from the heat welling from the heart of the earth.

Sengen was shaken, **"You raise hand for the sake of this…** ** _traitor_** **?!"**

" **Since you reject what is yours I make them mine."**

Inari's words rang like a brass bell **.**

Chihiro jolted as the sound shook through her insides.

Sengen stared in shock as her waves fell, retreating into stillness.

" **I do not understand you, sister. I refuse to forgive the unforgivable. You cannot make me."** Hate burned in her eyes as she took a step back from teeth of stone piling free from the waves, **"I will punish whom I please."**

No more was said among them.

A wind struck the cliffs so fierce Chihiro was flatted over Haku. At once the ground stilled and the smoke cleared. The tree was merely a tree. Sengen was gone and the sky cleared as the ocean poured down into the bay, refilling it only to crash up over the lip of stone. It was laughable compared to the earlier tsunami but still large enough to drag them out to sea.

" _Chihiro!"_

Hidé reached for her over the edge of stone as waves surged up around him. Through stinging panic she grabbed his hand and held even as gurgling rushing water smashed her against the rocks, pulling her every which way. Roots coiled around her middle, anchoring her and Haku against the water's sudden retreat. She gasped as air broke over her head, spitting the salt from her pruned lips.

Although the hand that held Hidé's was suddenly light.

The fisherman was gone, but in her palm was Haku's mask.

Chihiro stared at it for long moments only to cringe as something worked its way free, surging up her arm from the mask. With a shudder the roots withdrew, shrinking back as if surprised. And she sat bolt upright as something cold curled its way around her heart. At once her bell was ringing madly. Although it became sluggish before silencing. The silence left her heavy and afraid, suddenly weighing her down against her will.

Her cheek cracked against the muddy stone beside Haku.

But her other hand still clasped the front of his armor.

Beneath her fingers she could feel the steady beating of his heart.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

He was alive. For a moment his soft breathing became her whole world.

Under the pull of the heaviness she forgot everything.

Chihiro closed her eyes.

In the quiet of impending sleep she heard the ocean hiss.

* * *

Notes:

(1) This is a little twisty and subtle, so let me lay it out. Mrs. Nikkou's husband drowned at sea in a bad storm. She was inconsolable. Suzume brought up the mirror and gave her his wish thinking perhaps she would decide to love him for it. She didn't. Instead she asked for her husband back. Like Sengen says, its not possible to bring back the dead. Since Mrs. Nikkou is one of Inari's chosen, Sengen called to her sister for help. But Inari ignored her calls and Sengen was forced to grant the wish the only way she could. She got herself pregnant by Mrs. Nikkou's son Maboru.

For the first time in her life since her sister and mother left her to her father the storm king, Sengen wasn't alone anymore. She had a son, so naturally she loves him. But she was forced to give him up to fulfill Mrs. Nikkou's wish. She returned a life for the one the one her father had taken.

To make things worse Mrs. Nikkou had Suzume put Hide to sleep out of fear that he would choose to go back to the sea. Sengen hates humans, so you can only imagine how horrible this must have been for her. She's also got a huge abandonment complex, see the second note for more info. For her to be abandoned by her sister, then to be forced to abandon her child, only to have someone make her son forget her. Wouldn't that piss you off?

(2) In Shinto mythology, Japan and all life comes from the sea. In this story Inari used to live in the ocean with her sister and their her father the storm king. Their mother Benten left the ocean on the Treasure Ship following the Seven Gods of Good fortune on their quest to bring happiness to the world. Inari abandoned her sister to follow Amaterasu onto land where she became the hot springs that make rice and trees grow. Sengen never forgave Inari or Benten for abandoning her to the fickle rages of their father.

I am basing the relationship between Sengen and Inari off the story of Iwanaga-hime no Mikoto and Konohana Sakuya-hime no Mikoto. Konohana (lit. this flower) is the name of the kami enshrined at Mt. Fuji. Iwanaga (lit. rock snake) is the kami enshrined on mount Eboshi above Kumomi bay.

In Japanese Mythology, Ninigi no Mikoto (the grandson of Ameterasu the sun Goddess) fell in love with Konohana on the shore of the sea. Unwilling to part with his beautiful daughter her father, the Mountain God, offered Ningi his older daughter Iwanaga instead. Because she was made of stone her children would be strong and live long, but if he married Konohana their children would be beautiful but have short lives like flowers. Ninigi stayed true to his love and married Konohana, taking her away from sister and father. After that the sisters hated each other.

Mount Eboshi represents Iwanaga, and Mount Fuji represents Konohana. It is said that the sisters cannot stand to look at each other. When Mt. Eboshi is clear, Mt. Fuji gets cloudy. And when Mt. Fuji is clear, Mt. Eboshi gets cloudy. It is also a legend in the area that if you say something nice about Fuji while on Eboshi, the mountain will shrug you off!


	49. Chapter 49

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tinny mechanical bleating increased in tempo as Chihiro shifted. She tried to swallow only to realize her mouth tasted like salt. And she hurt! Everything ached, even the roots of her hair and the nails on her toes. Blankets were heavy on her feet and an itching tightness puckered the crook of her right arm. Over everything hung a cottony heaviness, it blunted the world, especially the thoughts inside her head.

"Mmm…"

" _Honey!"_ A woman's voice pitched through the ceiling with all too familiar panic, "Honey, wake up! Chihiro's awake."

It had been so long since she'd heard her mother's voice.

Chihiro had almost forgotten what Yuko sounded like.

Suddenly desperate to see her mother, Chihiro struggled to open her eyes. Ugh. They felt like they were full of sand, scraping against the inside of her eyelids. Through a muddled haze Chihiro blinked up at the sterile brightness of the room. She was in a hospital. That explained the harsh stink of chemicals. The beep, beep, beep that'd pissed her off earlier was actually the machine that read her vitals. And the sticky tightness in her elbow was an IV drip.

Wait…

Why was she in a hospital!?

"M-mom?"

Fear and confusion pitched her words, making them crack and grate inside her throat. Immediately fingers tightened on hers as her father's pinched face floated into view. Beneath his flat top Akio was almost gray with worry.

"It's okay, sweetie," he forced a smile, "Mom went t'get the doctor."

"D-doctor?" Chihiro repeated stupidly.

Stupidly she stared at the immobilization boot velcroed to her foot. It was pink. Looking overhead she gaped at the poster tacked to the ceiling. Bright yellow letters announced, _hang in there_. Something kicked in the back of her head. All of this was familiar somehow. She didn't have a clue why. She'd never been here before in her life.

"Look who's here," Akio pronounced every word with candy-coated carefulness, "She came all the way from Osaka."

Chihiro blinked as Michio took her hand. It took her a second to recognize her friend. The Goth was incognito dressed in shockingly tame clothes; drab gray sweater and black jeans that were in surprisingly good condition. No skulls, bones, safety pins, spikes or stripes. All her piercing were out, but bits of electric green hair peeked from the black beanie on her head. Her smile fell as she lifted her eyes to her childhood friend's face.

Michi's eyes were red rimmed and raw.

Even now she was trying not to cry.

But her bottom lip trembled as her eyes filled.

Michi burst into tears as a gaijin woman in a white coat whisked into the room like she meant business. Yuko followed in her shadow fretting with her hair. Chihiro could smell her mom's hairspray and perfume already: powdery and pink like her lipstick. Somehow the woman managed to look perfect in spite of everything. The doctor came up short, frowning at Michio as she heaved an exasperated sigh, appealing back to Yuko.

"Mrs. Ogino, if this keeps up I'm going to have to ask Miss Moegara to leave."

"It's alright, sweetheart," her mother practically gathered Michio up off the floor, steering her out of the room, "Let's get you a cup of tea in the cafeteria."

Again something kicked uselessly against the inside of Chihiro's aching head. Because it felt like she should the women in the white coat. But memories failed. And the rational half of her brain commented glibly that she didn't know many gaijin doctors and if she did she certainly would remember. But Chihiro was frowning now. The entire room was ringed with flowers, balloons, cards and stuffed animals. They stared back at her with solemn black beady eyes, filling her to the brim with questions.

"W-what's going on!?" She struggled to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that," The doctor instructed mildly.

"Whoa…" Dizziness pushed Chihiro back against the pillows. Already the doctor was floating over her, pointing a penlight into her eyes.

"Follow the light."

She complied with gritted teeth the white coat poked her in places that were tender.

"Ow… Ow! Um, yeah, that _still_ hurts!"

"You have several broken ribs, a fractured ankle, and a serious concussion. But there is the matter of the, er… bruises on your neck."

Here her yellow eyes brows drew together as she paused uncertainly.

"B-bruises?" Stunned, Chihiro put a hand to her throat and found it tender.

Feeling utterly lost, she waited for an explanation as the doctor looked away, scribbling silently on her clipboard. Just as she opened her mouth to demand answers the yellow-haired woman pulled over a rolling chair, fixing her with a direct stare.

"Do you remember me, Chihiro."

She struggled with herself, "Um… No."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Uh… August 10th… ish?"

Her gaze sharpened to a point, turning clinical. It was actually kind of scary. At once she was scribbling on her note pad again, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh," Chihiro repeated stupidly, "E-eating soba noodles in a little fishing town. Um… I think it was on the coast of Izu… somewhere. I was driving. I don't remember where I was going…"

The memory trailed off into heavy fog. After that she couldn't remember a thing. The fog intensified as the doctor continued with careful detachment.

"Listen to me very carefully, Miss Ogino. Today is September 1st."

" _W-what!?"_ Chihiro's voice pitched up only to break on the gravel in her throat.

Three weeks!? How the hell had she loose _three weeks!?_

"Should I tell her now?" Akio hushed behind his hand like she couldn't hear him.

" _Tell me what?!"_ Chihiro demanded, wincing again as her raw throat pinched.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Everything's okay."

Her dad cut off as the doctor shot him a disapproving look, shaking her head.

"Look at me, Miss Ogino."

She complied out of sheer panic. Now the woman's hazel eyes were calm.

"My name is Doctor Sagi, Miss Ogino. You don't remember but we've met before. There was an accident. It's not uncommon to experience memory loss after these incidents."

" _Accident!?"_ Her voice shot up an octave, _"I-Incident!?"_

Abruptly Sagi deferred to her dad. Reluctantly he came over to take her hand.

"There was an earthquake, sweetie. A bad one. A bridge gave out under your car. It was really old from what the police tell me. It should've been replaced years ago. You… um… You had some friends with you."

 _Had._

Chihiro's whole world narrowed to that word. Had meant passed tense. She was gripping the opposite railing so tightly the needle in her elbow throbbed. Because she didn't remember any of this. She didn't have a clue who these friends were. Michio was really her only friend and she'd just seen Michi. Karou!? A stab of misplaced worry shrilled through her insides over him. No, she left the jerk back in Nagoya. Dad said _friends_. Plural. And he wouldn't have called Lydia or Kataama friends. Who the hell was he talking about!?

Abruptly, Dr. Sagi picked up where her dad trailed off.

"We were able to resuscitate Ikiri. She was released from the hospital yesterday. Miss Ogino, I need you to remain calm," Her hazel eyes had gone grave and sympathetic. Chihiro's world narrowed to just her gaze, "The currents are quite strong in this area, it a miracle you two survived. Unfortunately Hidé is still missing."

Chihiro blinked, frowning in confusion, "Who?"

Dr. Sagi gaped; the expression made her look more human and less robot.

"S-say again, Miss Ogino?"

"I don't know anyone named Ikiri or Hidé."

Chihiro stared blankly as the woman's face contracted with consternation. Clicking her pen she began writing furiously. As the doctor withdrew into diagnosis land that left her to puzzle over the name of the missing man.

Hidé? Why did she know that name?

At that moment strange things began shoving their way around her insides, floating up to bob just under the surface, just out of reach. Horrible things. Dark, ugly things. In the face of the swallowing unknown panic constricted her throat to the point where she couldn't breathe. And a weight settled in the center of her chest so physically she grasped at the front of her hospital gown, struggling to push aside something that wasn't there. All the same, it pulled her down, crushing the stirring things into stillness so swiftly the beeping machine switched over into turbo.

Sagi blinked at the beeping sound in stark surprise before turning the scalpel's edge of her authority on her dad. Without a word Akio withdrew.

"I… I can't breathe!" Chihiro choked.

Already Dr. Sagi was on her feet, sticking a hypodermic needle into the tubes at the top of the IV. Her voice was all butter and honey as she continued.

"Just relax, Miss Ogino. You'll be fine in a moment."

"W-what's that?" She blinked at the drip, still struggling to breathe.

"Something to make you sleep." She answered with smooth practice.

"I don't want to sleep anymore…"

Crushing chemical heaviness rolled through her body. Something about it scared the hell out of her. It made her think of deep indigo blue. And the bleating beep slowed as her breathing leveled out.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Miss Ogino."

Sagi's voice was floating farther and farther away.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. Nani says Hidé loved you a great deal."

But she didn't get a chance to reply.

Abruptly she was asleep.

It was dark when she opened her eyes. Again her head wall annoyingly full of cotton fluff. But the horrid beepity-beep sound was drowned by the sound of rain. It was hammering on the windows. And thunder rolled distantly, bringing her even further awake. Glancing at the side table she found a note propped against a glass of water. The ink was pink, all sweeping pretty curls. There was no mistaking Yuko's writing.

 _Went back to the Onsen. Took Michi with us. Be back in the morning._

Her mind stuck on one word. Onsen.

Again the insides of her head heaved and pitched, shuddering to make way for something that was too big to fit inside her skull. But the chemical haze constricted like a vice as the heavy something in her chest anchored her in place. Not knowing was horrible, and she retreated from trying to remember.

Thunder rolled again as lightning flashed.

Chihiro gasped, sitting bolt upright as something moved in the back shadows of her room. At once the beep-beep-beep machine was going beepity-beep! With shaking fingers she jerked the privacy curtain aside, staring at nothing. The bathroom was open and the red nightlight inside cast long shadows through the door.

Still, she knew she wasn't alone.

Chihiro wasn't sure how she knew.

She just did.

"Who's there?" She grated, already feeling stupid.

There was no boogey man. No killer psychopath waiting to get her. Although she jerked again as something moved in the shadows, eddying the light like churning water. She had to swallow her heart as the movement crept into the bathroom. Slowly, as if trying to pass itself off as coincidence, the door creaked closed with a click. Sitting up in her bed, trying to figure out if she was dreaming. It was really hard to tell when she was asleep or awake right now.

"H-hey!" She called angrily, "Come out, okay!? I know you're in there!"

Starting back against the pillows, Chihiro gritted her teeth against a squeal as the door swung the opposite way. The rain intensified as that same disturbance in the shadows crossed the threshold. Like some kind of magic trick it split to make way for a hand pale as stone, then an arm to match.

These peeled back the eddies entirely.

Revealing a man.

Chihiro swallowed with difficulty, trying to decide whether or not to scream.

The intruder, er… um dream? Well, the dream was tall. Really tall. Thin too, but in a powerful way; like the ballet dancers she'd gone to see in Tokyo. He wore a yukata that looked oddly old fashioned. It was indigo. A white dragon curling along the hem. Something about it sent her head kicking. In fact everything about him did. Especially as she found herself staring at his face.

Strong nose, strong chin, high cheeks; he was so handsome he was beautiful. More than beautiful; he was breathtaking. He didn't look real, his eyes were so green they seemed to glow in the dark. But his whole face was pinched with worry and fatigue as if he'd been suffering for a long time. If just made him even more beautiful. And he stared like looking at her hurt him. As if overcome he sank to a seat in the chair by the bathroom door.

He moved like a dream.

Chihiro was quite sure she was dreaming now.

Beautiful-handsome men in invisibility cloaks didn't exist in the real world.

"Um," She called uncertainly, "You okay?"

He cringed as she spoke like even her words hurt him

He had to swallow before he could speak.

"Do you know me?"

Even his voice was beautiful. It was full of desperate things.

"No. Uh… S-sorry."

Chihiro meant it. And after a moment she was even more sorry because he began to cry. Turning his beautiful face into his cloak, the stranger's shoulders shook silently. All this was really, really unnerving. Because men didn't cry like that; another reason this had to be a dream. All the same, she felt just awful for him. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, gripping her IV post for stability against the stab of pain in her ankle, Chihiro stumped over. Walking in the boot was difficult even when she was dreaming.

"Hey… It's okay. Please, don't cry."

She put her hand on his shoulder only to abruptly snatch it back. Because he was burning to the touch. His head jerked up. At once he was staring at her with such hope she didn't know what to think. The look faded as he searched her face for something he didn't find. But he stopped crying as he hardened with determination. A bit startled by his intensity, Chihiro cast about for something to say.

"Do you need help or somethin'?"

"No," he dropped his gaze with a heavy sigh, standing as if he carried an enormous weight on his shoulders, "It is alright, Chihiro."

She blinked, "H-how d'you know my name?"

"I have known you since you were very small."

Her dream shrank from the words as if they burned him, turning back to the bathroom door with his cloak slung over his arm. At once she liked this dream even though it was really, really weird. She liked the sound of his voice. It made her calm for the first time in a long while. And she didn't want him to go yet.

"So… um," she stalled with small talk, "Do you come here a lot?"

"Every night since they brought you here."

"Oh… uh… Sorry, that's probably why I don't remember you," heat flooded her face, "Dr. Sagi says I hit my head and it made me forget."

Her dream wouldn't look at her anymore.

Instead he placed a little bit of red wood on the face of the door.

It stuck like a magnet before he pulled it open.

Chihiro gaped in fascination, because a completely different room was on the other side of the door. Not the bathroom, not even the hospital. It was a dream after all, so she shouldn't have been surprised. Instantly she certainly was curious. Moonlight spilled through a window in the steeply sloping wall, pooling on the futon in the precise middle of the floor. And the room was surprisingly empty. It felt like it was waiting. And right now anything was better than the hospital.

Although it wasn't raining beyond the door the room smelled like rain anyway.

In fact, so did her dream.

He saw her looking inside and a spark of hope lit up his eyes again.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Uh… S-sure."

Dragging her IV behind her, Chihiro crossed the threshold and cringed as a cold shock went climbing through her bones. Somewhere a bell clanged. It took her a second to realize it was in her heart. She put a hand to her chest in surprise as it hummed sleepily, then lapsed into silence.

At once it felt like someone was looking over her shoulder, sending her spinning in a circle. There was nothing these! All the same, she could feel her. It was definitely a woman and the invisible being was ecstatic to see her. The very floor and the walls were vibrating with happiness.

"Hush," her dream frowned at the ceiling, "She does not remember you."

Abruptly the room fell into stillness as if shocked to hear that.

"This place… I know it sounds stupid. People stay this stuff all the time. But this place is really familiar." Chihiro frowned back at her dream as he shut the door, "It's scaring me."

"Do not be afraid, Chihiro. It is familiar because you have been here before."

It was such a dreamy thing to say. Dreams were supposed to be familiar, but this place was downright eerie. So was he, but not in a bad way. She could tell he wanted to say more, but he held his silence. The dream was close to tears again. For his sake she struggled to remember. Although Chihiro lapsed into stillness as she stared over his head at the opposite wall.

There was a mural on the triangle surface.

She'd never seen anything like it. Open mouthed with awe, Chihiro stared, especially at the footprints. They looked like they were burned into the wall. As she gaped her dream folded his cloak again and again until it disappeared into a tiny little hanky-sized bundled. This he tucked into the fold of his yukata before sinking onto the edge of the futon.

"Would you like to sit?"

"S-sure."

Like a lame duck Chihiro limped over and reclined on the foot of the bed. She was dreaming anyway, so what could it hurt to get comfy? It was so incredibly soft. Yanking out the tube connection from the needle taped to her arm, Chihiro scooted the stand away. It went skittering off to loiter diffidently at the door.

Stretching out, she sighed.

It was almost impossible to move around with that thing attached to her arm.

Not that she could walk much. The nurses were worried that she was going to totter off and forget where or who she was. They followed her in shifts like white coated ninjas. After two days of being awake she hadn't made any headway. That was the resident psychologist's idea of a pun. Shoot. She was always forgetting his name.

Dr. Suzuki?

No, that wasn't right.

It was a Suzu- _something_.

Regardless of his name, he was a strange man with affectations that belonged to an older age. He moved like a Noh actor and his gold eyes were kind of scary. In spite of everything, she liked him. She enjoyed their sessions. Out of all the doctors and nurses, he seemed to understand her predicament. He seemed genuinely interested in helping her. Unfortunately, he was also the only thing keeping her in the hospital. The psychologist had yet to sign her release papers, which was pissing her dad off to no end.

Akio was about ready to throttle to psychologist.

Dr. Sagi shared his sentiments.

Already she'd written her a referral to a colleague in Mizunamii City.

When Chihiro wasn't waiting for results of endless tests, getting grilled by the shrink, or fed medication in little paper cups by the medical staff, a parade of anxious faced strangers wandered through her doorway during visiting hours. She didn't know any of them, not even the sweet little boy who brought her drawings of all kinds of kami. She liked it when he came to visit even though his brooding father loitered in the hall, refusing to come inside. He was good looking in spite of his broken nose. He had a James Dean thing going on. What was his kid's name? Kai. Kai reminded her of someone. It was incredibly frustrating and daunting that she couldn't remember.

It took Chihiro a second to realize her dream was staring at her.

Abruptly he looked away as she caught him.

"Does it pain you?" He motioned to the boot.

Her dream had a funny way of talking.

"Yeah," she grimaced, "The boot makes it hard to walk. Plus it's pink..."

He snorted. And the ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.

"May I?"

"Uh… Sure."

The dream poured to her feet like water, gently lifting her foot so he could remove the brace. The skin was puckered red and white wrinkles from the compression straps. Again heat flooded Chihiro's face as her dream leaned down to blow across the skin. The dark fringe of his thick green-black hair tickled the top of her foot, making her twitch. Soothing coolness soaked through her skin like balm until the perpetual ache stopped.

"Is that better?" He murmured, smoothing his hands around her ankle.

She was blushing, because her dream was really, _really_ handsome. Who knew you could blush while dreaming? Distracted, Chihiro wiggled her toes experimentally.

"It does. Thanks."

Looking around again Chihiro found a book on the bed only to discover her dream was reading _her_ book. Again, that didn't surprise her. He was after all, her dream. But he had read the book so many times the pages were falling out.

"Huh… I wrote this."

"I know," her dream murmured, "I have it memorized."

Even though he was just a dream, she was more than flattered. She could tell from the way he said it he really, really liked her book. And she wasn't shy about talking to him, that was for sure. Talking to him felt good. He seemed to know all about her anyway.

"What's your favorite part?"

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the raw pain that seized him. And his voice shook as finally he spoke, "When you returned Kohakunushi's name. When you told him you believed him to be good."

Chihiro stared.

Her dream talked about her story like it was real even though it was just a story.

And he was sad, so very sad she couldn't stand it. Nothing so beautiful and kind should be this sad. Even if he was only a dream, he was her. Scooting over Chihiro put her arms around him even as he started. He began to tremble as she continued to hold him. Turning, her dream put his head in her lap. And he breathed a sigh that seemed to stretch into forever as if this was the first time he'd been granted a reprieve in ages. Wrapping her arms around him as Chihiro leaned her cheek against the crown of his head.

"Why are you so sad?" She murmured against his warm forehead.

"Because you do not remember me." He hushed

"Then tell me who you are so I can remember you."

"I… I _cannot_ ," At once he was on his feet, moving the way every dream should move. Her heart sank as he held out his hands. "I must take you back."

As he pulled upright Chihiro winced as her ankle buckled. She'd forgotten to put her brace back on. Pain certainly felt real enough here. It dumped her forward into his arms. Her dream caught her. As Chihiro straightened she found her nose inches from his. His breath pouring over her face, quick and hot.

Rain. Her dream smelled like rain.

And her heart squeezed dizzily, because this was more familiar than anything the psychologist offered. Gazing with unnatural liquid green eyes, her dream stared at her hungrily through the fringe of his hair.

All kind of needful things sparked up in the pit of her belly under the intensity of that look. It surprised her. Not that she didn't dream about this kind of thing. Everyone did. But the strength of her response to her dream was a little shocking. With him holding her like this she felt like she had come home. Chihiro couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. Possibly never. Certainly not with Karou, the _cheating_ bastard.

And she didn't want to wake up.

Didn't want to go back to all of that.

"I don't want to go. Can't I stay just a little longer?"

"I must return you, Chihiro. I should not have brought you here."

"Why not?" She was confused, "I like it here."

"It has not helped you remember. I hoped perhaps it would."

He wasn't making any sense. But when did dreams ever make sense? Even though he was obviously conflicted, her dream was staring at her mouth. Already she was tilting back her head. But he was really tall. And she couldn't stand on her tip-toes because of her heel. So she grasped the front of his yukata and pulled.

"You can kiss me."

At once he was shaking, holding her so tightly her bandaged ribs ached.

"Chihiro… If I kiss you I will not be able to stop." His handsome voice was hoarse with desire and restraint. It only made her want him more.

"That's okay."

She breathed the words against his lips.

Because already he was crashing down around her.

He kissed her liked nothing she'd ever known, kissed her like he'd loved her for her entire life, claiming her mouth with such fervor her knees folded. But he caught her with his burning arms. With tender slowness that bordered on being shy, he lay her back against the futon, looking at her as if looking could sustain him a lifetime. Then her dream kissed her, kissed her again and again until she was struggling for breath, struggling to get her hands inside his yukata.

He gasped, lurching onto his back as if overwhelmed by the sensations. Fascinated by the smoothness of his skin Chihiro ran her fingers back and forth, dipping low along the hard flatness of his belly. Chihiro kissed the hollow in his throat, playfully biting his collarbone, reveling in his quiet moans as she dragged her nails against his sides. Again she was stunned by the power of her feelings. It wasn't random lust that set her aching with wanting. It wasn't the spontaneity of it all.

What was that sound?

It was the bell again. The bell in her heart.

It hummed distantly.

Telling her things she knew to be true before it lapsed back into sleep.

And Chihiro knew she loved this dream.

Even though she didn't know who he was, she loved him.

As if they were running out of time, as if afraid she might wake up at any moment, Chihiro yanked the tie out of his obi as he pulled gown over her head. She stood naked on her knees, stunned by the look of raw affection he turned up at her. But a shadow passed over his face as he looked at the scar on her thigh, the weird one shaped like a hand. Dr Sagi asked her about it, more than pale when she did so. Sagi said it was a burn, and old one too judging by the age of the scar. But Chihiro couldn't remember where it came from.

Like it hurt him to see it, as if he wanted to make it go away, her dream covered it with his hands. She wasn't the only one with scars.

The front of his robe was gaping and Chihiro stared at the network of tiny scars lacing their way back and forth across his pale, pale chest. She couldn't feel them, but they were there. Again her dream closed his eyes against a conflicted expression she ran her fingers over the thickest of them, they dragged across his stomach like claw marks. Then she saw the huge bruise on his left chest. Like some kind of sick flower it bloomed over his heart; blue, raspberry and yellow all at once. He shuddered as she brushed her hands over it, sucking in a sharp breath as she dipped her fingers lower.

His eyes fluttered as she drew open his yukata.

Running her fingers down over the tops of his shapely thighs.

On the return her hands found something else entirely.

" _Chihiro!"_ He choked on her name as if he couldn't take it.

With a ragged sigh he flipped her onto her back, cradling her neck in his hands, stealing her breath as his warm body cover her entirely. Mouths mingled; chest to chest; belly to belly; she tucked up her legs, ignoring the pain in her foot as she struggled against him eagerly. He left her gasping as his lovely hands gripped her breasts, squeezing and stroking even as the weight of his body moved lower. A stab of excitement thrilled through her, leaving her tight with anticipation as his hips moved against the silky skin at the inside of her legs.

"Tell me your name?"

But her dream swallowed the words with his mouth. Chihiro cried out against his lips as he rocked against her. Filling her with an aching need that uncurled through her whole body.

"Tell me!?" She hushed in his ear desperately.

But her dream remained silent as he gripped her hips, driving her back against the futon with a increasing rhythm until she was clinging to him, staring up at the rafters until slowly they filled with stars. The winking lights swirled as she dug her nails into the firm flesh of his shoulders, stroking her feet along the back of his smooth calves.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Pouring swallowing pleasure knocked her back against the futon.

She'd never had this before. Not with Karou.

The overwhelming sensations sent her arching up against him.

He kissed her through the throes until in the last moments he was also trembling.

Quaking until he cried out and went slack against her shoulder.

"I love you!" He gasped against the sweaty skin of her chest.

"Please," She begged breathlessly, holding him as he held her, "Tell me your name so I can dream about you again."

His tears struck her shoulder, making her fall still, "I am sorry, dear one, I cannot tell you. It is a term of the curse. You must remember for yourself."

Suddenly the dream got really weird again.

"C-Curse?" Chihiro repeated dumbly, "W-what curse!?"

Her dream drew back, holding her face in his hands as he searched her face with endless jade eyes, making absolutely no sense as again determination transformed him.

"You have fallen asleep, Chihiro. I cannot wake you. I tried… Oh, I _tried,_ beloved! Even Suzume could do nothing. _She_ will not let us wake you!"

"W-who?" She stammered because his fear was catching.

"I cannot speak her name. If she hears me she will only hurt you more."

For a moment his fear and the grief made Chihiro doubt she was asleep.

W-was this real? Could this possibly be real!?

As if brought it on by her indecision the terrifying heaviness invaded her chest, wrapping around her heart as it dragged her back against the futon. Weakly she fought it, but it forced itself upon her, bleed through her insides, soaking her through with fog.

" _Don't go!"_

She gripped her dream's shoulders, trying to hold onto him as swallowing indigo yawned beyond her periphery, making her blink as the room ceased to be solid. Viciously the weight pulled on her until it felt like she was going to be dragged through the floor, down into the depths of whatever lay beneath.

But his voice echoed closely, sounding for a moment like her sleepy bell.

"I will find a way, this I swear to you, dear one! _I swear it!_ "

It was the last thing she heard before she woke up.

Staring at Chihiro's bed Haku put his back to the sliding door.

He shivered as the line of magic severed.

But the red tile was firmly affixed to the plank of wood.

It dug into his back like a thorn.

Covering his face with his hands, Haku breathed in. Still he could smell her on his skin! Chihiro's warmth lingered in his body just as her voice still rang in his ears. And all he could see was her face even as he closed his eyes. The sight sent him sliding down the wall to sit on the floor in the dark.

The Onsen's presence floated over his head. Her nervous eyes gathered high in the rafters as she watched him like a worried bat. She did not like it when he cried. For her sake Haku struggled to contain the creeping burn in his throat. But still, it spread to his eyes, threatening to overflow. Tears, tears, tears! How did these mortals stand it? They came upon him like a plague, like all the other impossible emotions jammed in this too tiny body. The overwhelming feelings flooded from his chest to his head, making it impossible to think. And he struggled with all that had happened over the past handful of days.

On that narrow lip of rock an embittered Goddess had almost killed him.

Haku shivered as a chill of dread coursed through his bones.

He would never forget the hate she had turned on him.

The mindless hunger of a Forgotten was nothing compared to the sharp canny loathing Sengen held for him. Proof of her resentment would be with him always in the network of cracks covering his mask. By some mercy O-Inari-sama had shielded him from her sister's wrath. The water from her springs knitted his bones and healed his wounds even as the Goddesses quarreled. Although Sengen retreated from her sister's strength, she was not to be undone. The ocean could not reach him now, O-Inari-sama prevented her from hurting him or any of the Onsen's kami. Slyly, however, the ocean delivered a parting blow right under her sister's nose. Sengen kept her vow, but as punishment for his betrayal she robbed him of the reason he desired to be human at all.

Chihiro did not remember him.

She did not remember any of them.

Chihiro would never remember so long as Sen slept within her.

And Sengen's curse would see that Sen never woke.

She had returned to her life before the Onsen, a mortal life untouched by the Gods. Cringing from the pain the thought caused him, Haku struggled with that inescapable fact. It made him desperate to return to Chihiro's side, to try again to help her remember. One touch was all it would take, then the door behind him would open on her hospital room. He could sit beside her bed all night and watch her sleep. No one would see him so long as he wore his cloak. But come morning the shadows would be harder to sustain. He would have to come back to this place of emptiness and wait for sunset, wait for her to think she was dreaming again.

Twice before he had visited her. Each time she convinced herself she was dreaming. But the moment Chihiro began to realize he was not a dream her eyes closed and she sagged in his arms heavy with sleep. When she awoke she did not remember any of what had happened. She would not know him. Oh, how that _killed_ him each time he returned!

Tonight, however, had been different.

Haku had never dared to bring Chihiro back to the Onsen. And never before had she asked his name. Oh, how horrible that had been! How weak and useless he felt in his silence! Haku had come dangerously close to breaking a term of the curse! He had indeed given her his name but did so without giving it. When Chihiro asked his favorite moment of her story he spoke. It was only half, and she did not seem to understand that he was indeed Kohakunushi. But still, before this night he had never kissed or loved her as they had the night he gave up his God form. If only for a moment, in that most intimate of moments, she seemed to remember him.

The hope was bitter solace, but still he clung to it.

It took Haku a moment to realize Onsen was humming with surprise, fluttering around his head in warning. At once the door behind him ripped, spilling him back against the wood planks. Startled, Haku stared up at Suzume. The fox loomed over him like a ghost, colorless and black faced with ill humor. The sleeves of his robe were still stained black from where Chihiro had accidentally burned him. But the soot mark climbed all the way up his right arm to the shoulder. In the aftermath of the clash of Goddesses the fox had tried to lift Sengen's curse from Chihiro.

Suzume failed and suffered for it.

Thankfully he still had his arm, although the stink of charcoal lingered.

" _Fool!"_ The God bit quietly, baring white teeth, "You should _not_ have brought her back!"

Quickly righting himself, Haku fled past the fox, taking the back hall away from Mrs. Nikkou's room. Her door was shut. The old woman was in deep mourning and Haku did not want her to hear them quarrelling. A wind chased his heels as Haku melted down the back stairs. Immediately Onsen flicked on the lights against the blot of darkness in the kitchen, revealing Suzume was standing on the kitchen landing, blocking the way.

"You could have been _killed!_ "

Glaring with glowing gold eyes, intentionally the God pointed with his blackened hand. Haku cringed as the fingers of his hand cracked and snapped like dry kindling, making his point. How Haku disliked the God's condescension. It only served to remind them both that in spite of the power they wielded they were useless before Chihiro's curse.

"Do not lecture me, fox! I am thousands of years old and no stranger to magic."

"Yet you act as a _child!_ " Suzume stamped his foot just like Lin, "We understand nothing about this curse and yet you flaunt yourself before it!"

"What would you have me do, fox!?" Haku snarled back as his patience snapped, "She is the air I breathe and the only light that warms in these wretched worlds! I cannot live without her! You among all people, God or mortal, should understand!"

Sorrow made him weak, forcing Haku to a seat on the bottom step of the stairs.

Cold dread filled him with heaviness as Haku realized he had told his first lie.

On the bridge above the muddy river he announced to Chihiro with misplaced sureness his self-certainty. She teased him, calling him lucky, saying he had something few people had. His river was gone, he had given up his God form, so what was he now? A cold wind seemed to blow through his soul, reminding him of the dark times he had spent wandering after the humans bulldozed his river into oblivion.

But now? Now Haku knew himself to be a liar.

Chihiro was more than love and sustenance. Her memories of what he once was gave him a place in the worlds. She was the mirror that reflected his identity. What she said he believed. He was good because she said he was good. He was kind because she said he was kind. Without Chihiro he had no idea who he was. Oh, how he was frightened; so very, very frightened. Because at once he was utterly and completely alone.

"Kohakunushi… you must learn to live without her."

Haku flinched as Suzume spoke his name. It was the first time he could remember hearing the fox use it. Looking up, he watched periwinkle ripples of sympathy eddy across the shoulders of the God's kimono. Sitting on the bench by the nook, Suzume stared at kitchen with undisguised melancholy. His eyes were full of memories as they roved over the room, seeing into the past. Gray dawn was beginning to filter beneath the back door. And in the early morning his words turned gentle and emptied of reproach.

"You cannot define yourself based on the love of another. Love, for all its strength, is a fragile thing. It is too fragile to endure time. You must find purpose beyond it in order to survive this life."

" _She_ is my purpose!" Anger smoldered in Haku's gut. And he was in no mood to bare witness to Suzume's self-important wisdom, "I will not give up! She is stronger than any of you realize!"

Blots of inky indigo spread across his garment as the Gods eyes flashes with ire. The fox struggled with his temper as his lips drew into a thin line.

"I am not asking you to give up. And I assure you I am aware of her strength."

Suzume held up his blackened hands, making Haku look aside as shame pinched his cheeks with hot prickles.

"I will, however, ask you to remember there are others who grieves this loss. We must all learn to live without her. Be patient."

"I am no longer afforded the luxury of time or patience," Haku was on his feet and pacing the length of the kitchen, clenching and unclenching his hands, "I _cannot_ wait!"

"You must," Suzume bit back before suddenly changing tack, "For her sake."

At once he stilled, turning to face the fox. Suzume's mirrored eyes were gazing off into nothing over the steeple of his charcoal hands.

"I spend time in her company during the day when you retreat. I borrow the body of the psychologist at the hospital in hopes of better understanding the curse."

"Why did you not say this earlier!? I could have joined you!" At once Haku was standing over him quaking with anticipation, "What have you learned? Tell me!"

"Your persistence is hurting her."

The words hit Haku physically, sending him stumbling back.

"I… I do not understand."

Once again Suzume went grim as he regarded him disapprovingly.

"Each time you visit she is forced to forget you. But as you say, she is strong. Sen struggles as Chihiro dreams, they cling to you even as the memories are torn from them. Can you imagine her confusion when she wakes feeling such overwhelming loss and not knowing why. It concerns the human doctors for they understand not what is happening. They prescribe mortal medicines that harm more than help."

Haku stared without seeing.

The weight of Suzume's words crushed down on him.

They forced Haku to sit on the cold tiles as his legs dissolved.

Here the fox gentled, putting his on Haku's shoulders.

Oh, they were bitter cold. And he shivered involuntarily.

" _We_ must wait. Just as we must trust in Sen. She will find a way to bring Chihiro home. O-Inari-sama will not abandon them. Be glad you are alive, Kohakunushi. Be glad you are both alive. In enduring one can always find hope."


	50. Chapter 50

Chihiro's eyes opened on the hospital room.

Sunlight was streaming through the shades in warm yellow bands.

But with a gasp she sat bolt upright, reaching after something.

What was she reaching after? What!?

" _S-shit!"_ Michi struggled to stay in her chair, startled awake, "Y-you okay?"

Her friend was looking at her askance.

"I… I was dreaming." For some reason Chihiro found herself hopefully staring at the bathroom door. It was shut.

"H-huh?" Michi stammered, staring between her and the far wall if unsure.

She was dressed like she was going to a funeral. Black hoodie, black skirt, black tights, black shoes. Black, black, black save for her violently green hair. It was pulled up into two pony tails at either side of her head, making her look like a kindergarten space alien. But Chihiro stared past her until she wasn't sure what she was looking at.

"I was dreaming about something important. B-but I can't remember, Michi. And I hate this! _I hate this so much!_ "

Fat tears dropped down her cheeks as she choked on a sob she didn't understand. Now the green-haired Goth was more than worried. Chihiro could tell by the way she was chewing on her black polished nails.

"You're scaring me. S-Should I get the nurse?"

" _No!_ No." She repeated a little less shrill.

Nurses meant pills and Chihiro was tired of swimming in a chemical soup. After several deep breaths she got herself under control. Frowning at her friend she pulled Michi's hand from her mouth. She'd pretty much gnawed the enamel from her right hand.

"I just want to go home."

Chihiro shivered, suddenly finding herself afraid.

Because she was going home.

Unfortunately she had no idea where home was anymore.

Nagoya? Mizunamii City? Neither one of those rang true.

"Looks like you're gonna get your wish. Your dad went _ape shit_ at the head of the hospital this morning. Got your release papers signed," With a wicked grin Michi pulled out her Blackberry and began rapidly pushing buttons, "I've never seen someone froth at the mouth before. Here, I took a picture."

"Delete that!" Chihiro slapped a hand over her mouth as she gaped at the screen, trying not to laugh, " _Please_ don't tell me you posted it already."

Michi's thumbs blurred as she typed something to someone somewhere.

"Okay," She lied remorselessly, "I won't."

" _Michio!"_

" _What!?_ " She huffed back, _"_ S'not like any of my friends know your dad! Just be glad I didn't post any pictures of you drooling in the midst of your morphine high."

That cheeky gleam was back in her dark eyes, making her grin from ear to ear showing off her artificially pointed teeth. It was really subtle, but still. Chihiro could only imagine how much it must _freak_ out her parents. That was exactly what Michio was: shock value. But the fact that she'd tamed herself down at all spoke to how much she valued their friendship. Even after all these years Michio was still her best friend. Chihiro grabbed her, hugging her as hard as she could. Like they were eleven again, Michi hugged her back.

"S'okay, Chihi-chan."

She sniffled like a little girl, "Will you come home with me for a while?"

"You're such a baby!"

"M'not!" She muttered back sullenly.

"I actually quit my job to come see you."

" _What!?"_ Shocked, Chihiro drew back.

"I'm a homeless bum at your mercy," With a sharp-toothed grin Michi shrugged if off like it didn't matter, "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"R-really?" Hope glimmered inside Chihiro.

"Yup. Why we didn't do this sooner I'll never know," tucking away her mobile, Michio pulled back the blankets, "C'mon. Let's get you out of stupid hick town."

Chihiro had to bite her tongue to keep from bitching Michi out over that.

Stunned and baffled by her angry reaction, she followed her friend meekly. After a shower, dressed in some clothes Yuko brought from Mizunamii City, Chihiro felt less like an invalid and more like a person. As she exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam she found Michi had packed her bag. It was slung over her shoulder and ready to go.

"Ready?" she jingled her car keys, making the jaw of googley-eyed skull hanging from the chain clack open and closed, "Let's just take off. It'll totally piss off your mom."

" _Michio!"_

"What? She deserves it after _that_! What are you, _twelve_!?"

Her friend pointed at the pink boot on her foot. Chihiro cringed and tried not to look at it. Pink wasn't so bad, but the _Hello Kitty_ print and decals were a bitter reminder of the fact that her mom still thought she was a kid. Rebellion reared its head in the wake of her resentment, making her grin to match Michi.

"Alright. Let's go. But we're gonna text them as soon as we leave town."

"Fine by me," The Goth shivered convulsively, " _Ugh!_ I can't wait to get out of here; this place gives me the _creeps!_ "

With an awkward gait thanks to the horrid pink boot, Chihiro followed in Michio's shadow. Although she paused, looking around the room at all the cards and gifts, struggling with the sinking feeling in her chest. Because it felt like she was leaving something behind. Something really, really important. But she had no idea what it was.

That scared her stupid.

"What?" Michi nosed right into her feelings, "Wanna bring 'em?"

"N-no…" Chihiro whispered, pushing out into the hall, "Just get me out of here."

Despair held Haku pinned into the corner of the middle landing of the front stairs.

He did not feel the Onsen worrying in the walls behind his shoulders. He did not hear the patter of webbed feet as Yoshi and Little Green Frog carried bags from the guest wing out to the car in the gravel lot. He did not hear Natsumi scrubbing the hall leading into the bath wing. At the moment all he could hear, echoing over and over in his head, was the startled words Mrs. Ogino blurted over breakfast after the small noisy rectangle of plastic in her pocket chirped and sang like a bird.

 _Chihiro check out of the hospital!_

 _She left with Michio! They're already in Matsuzaki Bay!_

Haku closed his eyes, cringing as Yuko spoke again from the entryway.

"Your Onsen is so beautiful." She effused with false cheer.

He shuddered at the lie of gladness in her voice. Chihiro's mother was not at all what he expected. Neither was her father. It was difficult not to see the humans as pigs. They vibrated with greed, smelling sharply of chemicals and unhealthy fears. Never had he met a more blinded pair of mortals. How they had produced Chihiro he would never know. At least they loved their daughter, that much he could sense. But even as they loved her they seemed to view her as a thing, a possession to be retrieved like the things they carted along with them.

"Hmph… Well, it's a neat place. I guess I see now why she bought it."

Akio spoke this time. He was not entirely dismissive.

But still, his arrogance sent Haku's blood boiling.

"You are too kind, Mr. and Mrs. Ogino," Aniyaku beamed from the welcome station.

"Again, I apologize for leaving so suddenly. Please pass my condolences along to Mrs. Nikkou," Yuko fretted with barely disguised disapproval, "Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into Chihiro. It isn't like her to take off like this."

"I will glad pass along your words, Mrs. Ogino. And please do not trouble yourself. Given the circumstances, I cannot fault Se-… I mean Chihiro for wanting to go home."

The Frogman slipped on her name but quickly covered his tracks.

Strangely, Haku was grateful for Aniyaku in that moment. For all of his insufferable self-importance the kami had the uncanny ability to put forward a good face. They barely had enough time to restore the house before Chihiro's parents descended on them. Hidden beneath his human guise, he charmed the Ogino's through the week with his Buddha smile. Had any of them been forced to take the frogman's place there was no way they could have summoned such a smile.

"Thank you for taking such good care of us during such a sad time," Yuko hurried along through the words as if she could not leave soon enough, "I am so very sorry for your loss. Perhaps we shall see you soon under happier times."

Their retreating footsteps echoed through the hall.

"Good bye, Mr. and Mrs. Ogino," Aniyaku called from the front porch, "Good bye!"

An engine started, making Haku jolt. He listened in a panic as gravel crunched and the sound dwindled away, leaving him listening to the distance laughing brook and the screaming cicadas. It was oppressively hot, so much so he was sticky with uncommon discomfort of sweat. All the same, he felt so very cold as silence filled the Onsen to the brim. Haku did not realize he had sat down until his shins knocked against the floor. He seemed to be falling a great deal these past few days. He was not used to the two legs and weak knees of his new body. As he say there in the swallowing silence he could not find the strength to stand.

Because Chihiro was gone.

Haku was not sure how long he sat there.

Long enough for Lin to find him.

"C'mon, you dope," she murmured gently, picking as if he weighed less than air. Without another word they made their way into the kitchen. Amano jumped as they came through the split curtain, going absolutely pale and almost dropping the dish he was scrubbing. The broken nosed male deserved his name now. Every morning he came on his motorcycle with his son riding tandem. Thanks to him they were eating well. Amano had done all the cooking over the past week. The kitchen was still full of heat and delicious smells from breakfast, but even they could not bring Lady Nikkou down from her room.

The old woman was entrenched in mourning. Hidé was not dead, but Reika grieved his loss as though he had. Sometimes at night Haku could hear her crying. The sound sent him up onto the third floor of the God wing. He slept little in the cavernous space. Escorted by Suzume, she came down from her room once or twice a day only to visit the bath wing. In her white kimono she was almost transparent with grief. Were she kami he would have been terrified she was about to fade.

Glancing at them again and again from the corner of his eye, Amano tried to get back to washing dishes. Beside him Kai gawked openly, attempting to dry dishes. These he handed off to Hiko and Ginka who darted about like fleet finches, returning the implements to their respective cupboards. The little boy jumped as his father grabbed the top of his head, turning it back toward the matter at hand as Lin eased Haku to a seat in the nook. Mutely he stared up at her as she sighed gustily, frowning at Amano.

"You don't have to do that by hand, you know."

"We tried to tell him, Miss Lin." Hiko piped solemnly as she swept the tile floor.

"Our way really is quicker," Ginka looked up at Amano hopefully.

The little yuna carried a stack of plates to a cupboard that opened for her of its own volition. The broken nosed mortal flinched from it as the platters floated from her hands into the levitating stack as the Onsen rearranged the dishes by size. He had to clear his throat so he could speak.

"I like doin' this by hand."

Kai was gawking again as the cupboard swung shut. His father nudged him with an exasperated sigh. The boy had been circling the plate in his hands through his towel for some time now. It was quite dry.

"You girls have worked enough this morning," Lin announced, "Why don't you take Kai out back and play?"

"Really!?" The mortal child lit up with excitement, appealing to his father, "Can I, dad!? Please, please, please!?"

"S'long as you stay away from t'garden," he agreed reluctantly, "I don't want you botherin' Obaasama."

"We'll go way out in the back field, Mr. Amano." Hiko bobbed a polite bow that Ginka mimicked as she picked up where her sister left off, "We'll be quiet."

Amano fought a smile in the face of the little flowers. They streamed out the back door in a quiet rush. From where he sat Haku watched Kai struggle to keep up with the fleet footed yuna.

"Amano-san, could I trouble you to make tea?" Lin asked with unusual politeness.

"Sake'll do him better." The broken nosed man muttered as he turned on the stove.

"I am fine." Haku somehow managed to find his voice.

The lie just slid out of him, making his sit bolt upright. Because he was anything but fine. Gods, he had never in his life lied! And cold wind blew terror through him in the wake of the mistruth.

Lin was peering at him worriedly. "I think you're right. Do we have any sake?"

"That's a question for the cat." Amano cast about, opening and closing cupboards.

" _I said I am fine!"_ Haku snapped bitterly.

At once he was on his feet and out the back door so quickly a wind followed his heels. Faster and faster he drove himself, until a gale was chasing him. It hit the tree line out back of the Onsen, as the sun blotted into dappled shadows. The tall pines groaned and knocked together as currents of air struggled their way between the trunks, kicking their way between the ferns and flooding up the hills at his back as Haku sprinted blindly

Little kami squealed and scrambled out of his way as he bolted through the glades.

Birds scattered from their roosts and deer fled in abject terror.

He cared not for who or what he disturbed, following no path in particular.

Although he should not have been surprised as the air turned humid and the ground marshy beneath his feet. The sharp spicy smell of cinnamon flooded around him as the pines fell back, suddenly seemingly puny beneath the reaching hands of the massive camphor tree. Magic sang in the worn stones beneath his bare feet as gasping for air he skidded to a stop. Haku stared up at the high canopy as leaves whispered and boughs creaked with sighs as his wind coursed through its branches. Shimmers curled in the shifting green and gold light, stirred up in the circling gusts working their way round the hillock punched through with swelling mossy roots.

The anger Haku left in the kitchen caught up with him finally.

It struck him from behind, leaving him trembling in fury at the foot of the tree.

"Why!?" He thundered at the dilapidated shrine atop the stairs, "Why did you not protect her!?"

Never before had he dared to speak so rudely before a God.

"Why!? Are you punishing me also!?"

The silence beneath the hushing rush of his wind was unbearable. It sent him blind with fury as emotions swallowed him. The injustice of the situation burned inside his chest until he could have breathed smoke and fire. Snatching up a fist sized rock he almost hurled it at the camphor tree. But he stayed his own hand, dropping the stone as shame sent him sinking among the bracken and moss. Who was he to shake his hands at the Gods?

 _Be glad you are alive, Kohakunushi._

Suzume's words rang loudly in his mind.

 _Be glad you are both alive. In enduring one can always find hope._

Here he and the fox agreed. But when it came to being patient, when it came to waiting for Sen to find her own way, he did not agree. How could she remember what she did not know? It was impossible. Somehow he had to find a way to remind her without causing harm. This he would do, just as he had promised in the last moments of their dream.

"Apologies…"

Staggering to his feet, Haku went to work clearing the fallen branches from the path, sweeping the muddy clots of leaves from the stone steps with his bare hands before finally kneeling before the massive knotted roots.

"Apologies, O-Inari-sama. In my weakness I have become a child," he stared at the dirt under his hands, too ashamed to lift his head, "Forgive my impatience, but I must follow her. Perhaps on my journey I will learn to become more than the child you see before you. Perhaps along the way I will become worthy of what I seek. Please watch over my family in my absence, O-Inari-sama."

Resting against the swell of a root, Haku closed his eyes and waited for dusk. Unbothered by the reflective eyes in the dark or the gyrating lights that floated like ghosts along the ridgelines, he made his way back to the Onsen. The red lanterns in the God wing had guttered low, telling him the Bath House kami had already gone to bed. The kitchen was dark and remained so as he crept up the back stairs, peering down the hall. No light spilled under Mrs. Nikkou's door and not a sound besides the crickets still the hot press of the humid evening.

Curiously the Onsen's eyes followed him into Chihiro's bedroom. She soaked through the walls as he shut the slider. And he could feel her mounting apprehension vibrating through the floors as he shook out his tatter cloak and willed it into a backpack.

"Stop that!" He hushed irritably as she refused to open the closet. Taking a steadying breath Haku appealed to the ceiling solemnly. "Please, Onsen? I will bring her back."

Hope pulsed through the polished maple floor as the closet snicked open. Inside was a pile of many useful things he gladly pushed into the endless interior of his pack.

A tight coil of sacred rice rope: earth.

His bow and red fletched arrows: wind

A flint and jar of sharp smelling pitch: fire.

A sloshing gourd hot to the touch and smelling of sulfur: water.

Ume's silver knife: metal

A pouch full of camphor sticks and leaves: wood

These things made sense; but here the Onsen's offerings grew strange. An tattered western umbrella. A ticking pocket watch. A ring of ancient keys. A cracked mirror attached to a spinning needle that pointed every which way save north. A plastic packet full of old yellowed paper run through with ink. And finally a pair of wire spectacles with a missing lens. He took these things not just because Onsen offered them, but because they were vibrating with a strange kind of magic he had never before encountered.

At the bottom of the pile was a sketchbook.

Haku frowned at it, flipping through the page upon page of ever God imaginable until he found a drawing of Chihiro. She wore a phoenix mask that made her frightening. But her eyes remained worried and kind. Out of the pages fell a bath token. He shook the book, searching for its twin but it was not to be found. All the same, both went into his pack along with the sibling to the red tile firmly affixed to the bedroom door. There the second tile would remain in case he needed to return swiftly. Pack on his back and mask over his face Haku paused on the threshold of the entryway, because again the Onsen refused to open the door. He put his hand on her frame, feeling the house tremble.

"I will bring Chihiro home," he promised quietly.

At once she lapsed into stillness.

And the door opened a crack, just enough for him to slip through.

Haku hurried over the bridge, running again, because he had to make it beyond Suzume's reach by morning. Otherwise the fox would chase and make him return. This he could feel ringing in his bones. Putting wind beneath his feet, Haku ran. He ran so swiftly the trees blew and whipped about behind him. But he was forced to rest and catch his breath atop the hill on opposite side of the Kumomi overpass. Stunned by the hot pinch in his lungs, Haku bent over his knees. Dismay welled in his heart as he was forced to face with the limitations of his new body. There was no way he could make it off Izu by morning on foot alone!

Abruptly he straightened as a motorcycle engine puttered distantly.

From his vantage point Haku watched the familiar contraption pull out of the temple parking lot and come motoring across the overpass. Cinna came riding up the hill with her red reflective eyes fixed on him like he was some kind of mouse. Controlling the metal beast without a shred of fear, the cat pulled up to idle beside him. She was wearing a dented metal helmet and a pair of ancient goggles that stank of suffering and fear. On her shoulders was an equally antiqued leather jacket and battered boots that laced all the way to her knees. Slung across her back, carefully wrapped in protective oil cloth, was her shamisen.

"Well!?" She called over the motor before nodding at the side car, "Get in!"

Haku pushed up his mask, "Go home, Cinna!"

But he came up short as the cat cut the engine, hooked her goggle onto her helmet, leaping up to stand on the seat so she could tower over him. He jolted back from her scrutiny, frowning as she sank into a crouch howling with laughter, slapping her knee.

"Look atcha! Wearin' a goddamn yukata, fer cryin' out loud! Y's'posed t'be a _peasant_ r'somethin'!? Y'ain't even got _shoes_ , y'dummy!"

She pointed at his bare muddy feet before throwing her hand at the distant mainland.

"Y'really think y'got t'chops t'survive out in t' _mortal_ world!? Y'need me, kiddo! Aye's goin' wit' yeh whether y'like it r'not!"

Haku found himself wanting to argue, especially as the cat continued to snicker. He drew himself up and glared frostily. But Haku held his tongue. Seeing the difference in the way the cat set out on the journey made him realize just how unprepared he was. This was not his world. Again he found himself at the mercy of another. Pride was a difficult thing to swallow. He, however, was not about to admit this to the cat.

"Did Onsen send you?" He demanded hotly.

"Nah," Cinna inspected the claws poking from the leather gloves on her hands, "But she did tattle on yeh. Lin sent me."

"Lin!?" Haku was shocked.

"Yup. Sourpuss' got yer back. She gonna keep t'fox off us long 'nough fer us t'git off Izu. Now git in, y'wallflower. We's got t'git goin'!"

Hastily climbing up into the side car, Haku sank to a seat as the cat kicked the bike to life. She whooped as the headlight flooded the road ahead of them. The engine roared as they shot like an arrow into the dark. Speed devoured the road beneath them faster and faster. Again Haku leaned into the turns as his heart thrilled in his chest. He glared at the glassy expansive ocean, turning his back to it, staring instead at the dark swelling mountains ahead of them. Somewhere ahead of them in the wide foreign world yawning at the stars Chihiro was sleeping. Was she dreaming of him Haku wondered?

Strange that their story had come full circle.

Strange to once again come to the same beginning.

The dream chasing the sleeper.

At least he knew what he must do.

He would find her.

He would wake her.

Together they would find their way home.

* * *

 **End of Book 1 of the Kamikakushi Saga**

 **To be Continued by Book 2 - In the Dreamer's Wake**


End file.
